No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul
by TheseusLives
Summary: Demigods and gods read the story Divided Soul in the past. Fate cannot be changed no matter the consequences. The gods and their demigod guests discover this as they read a story none of them anticipated. Reading an alternate universe story.
1. A Fateful Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

_**AN: I know what many people are thinking. "How can he do one of these stories?" Well, I thought it would be interesting to do one based on a story I wrote and Divided Soul was the perfect choice in my opinion. You may see some changes from the original story, but those are some corrections that I've wanted to do since I began DS over a year ago. This story will be based on Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia and Annabeth reading the PJO books and the Lost Hero with the gods. As Divided Soul is my take on the remainder of the Hero of Olympus series no more stories will be read. I hope everyone enjoys this. As usual, thanks for reading.**_

Chapter 1: A Fateful Surprise

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

The twelve Olympians plus Hestia were in the throne room. The five demigods stood and were ready to leave. They had spent a week reading about Percy Jackson and the beginning of the war with Gaea.

"Apollo, I must admit your future self has done us a great service," Zeus proclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did well little brother," Artemis said.

Apollo smiled mischievously at his sister. "Thanks sis, but don't forget, I'm older," Apollo said.

Artemis smacked her brother on the back of the head. "I'm older you idiot," she yelled. The five demigods tried to hold in their laughter, but they failed miserably.

Zeus cleared his throat as he sent a glare at the twins. "Before we summon Hecate to send you back to the future, we shall take a break. You may say your goodbyes to your parents." Zeus said before he smiled at Thalia and Jason. The demigods stepped out of the throne room, but Zeus, Athena and Poseidon remained.

Zeus looked at his daughter and brother curiously. "You know why we stayed behind?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied.

Athena rolled her eyes at her father. "We need to change our ways. We must recognize our children. The stupid oath of the big three will end in disaster for many of our children," Athena explained.

"What would you have me do?" Zeus asked.

"We must abolish the oath, it didn't work anyway. We must carry on with my son's plan. We must make sure to claim all our children and we must respect the minor gods," Poseidon said.

"I must agree with Poseidon. We can prevent the war by doing this," Athena added, although she looked uncomfortable agreeing with her rival.

Zeus just stared in wonder at the two gods before him. If Poseidon and Athena agreed on this, then it had to be a good idea. "I agree; we can prevent the war with these simple acts. Even the war with Gaea; she's only taking revenge because Kronos lost," he said. Poseidon and Athena nodded.

"Let us say goodbye to our children," Athena said. Zeus and Athena stepped out of the throne room, but Poseidon stayed behind. He looked down at the ground sadly. He let out a long sigh as he thought of his son and his current fate in the future.

"What is the matter, dear brother?" Hestia asked.

Poseidon smiled at his older sister. "My son wasn't with them. He is at the Roman camp," Poseidon explained.

"Your son is an exceptional boy or I should say man. He may be the greatest of heroes. You should be proud," Hestia reassured.

"I love the boy dearly. I wish he didn't have to live through all this conflict and death," Poseidon said sadly.

"Don't worry brother. You and the others will make sure the war never happens," Hestia said.

"I hope you're right. It's only a year before his first quest. Not a lot of time to rectify all these years of mistakes," Poseidon said.

The doors to the throne room opened. The demigods all wore broad smiles as they entered the throne room. They sat down on the chairs that the gods had setup for them. Zeus and the other gods sat on their thrones.

"Before we summon Hecate, I would like to make an announcement. We have seen the error of our ways. The oath of the big three shall be abolished. Demigods will be claimed by their thirteenth birthday and we shall honor the minor gods with their own thrones and cabins at Camp Half Blood," Zeus proclaimed. The demigods cheered at the news. The gods all applauded at the welcome news. Even Hera looked pleased.

Three bright lights appeared between the gods and the five demigods. Everyone turned away at the sight. When the lights faded three beautiful women in white dresses stood before them. Zeus stepped down from his throne and bowed before the three women. Poseidon and Hades followed his lead. Athena motioned for the others to bow as she knelt before the three Fates. The demigods bowed before the three women, except for Leo. He would have remained seated, if Piper hadn't pulled him to the floor.

"You may be seated," the three Fates said with one voice.

"We are honored to have you here," Zeus greeted.

The Fates stared at the King of the gods sadly. "We wish we could be here with better news," they said.

Zeus and the other gods looked at them warily. "You have bad news for us?" Zeus asked.

"I'm afraid that we cannot allow you to change history," the Fates began.

Hermes stood from his throne. His face was red with anger. "You cannot allow us. What gives you the right to tell us what we can or cannot do?" he asked angrily.

The Fates turned their gaze on the god of travelers and thieves. He fell on his throne at the power of their glare. "We are the Fates. We control the fates of all men and women. Whether they are mortal or immortal," they explained. "We wish that there was another way, but the events that will take place over the next several years must continue as outlined in the books you read. The lives lost must remain lost. We are sorry Lord Hermes, Lady Aphrodite, Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis, Lord Dionysus, and Lord Hades. We wish it wasn't the case, but their lives and deaths served a purpose. The second Titan War and the upcoming second Giant War must take place."

Hera stood. "What purpose is served by the death of children?" she asked. The gods and demigods stared at her in wonder. They couldn't believe that she seemed to care for the fates of demigods.

The Fates smiled at the Queen of the gods. "We are glad that you've seen the truth Lady Hera, but the events must continue. You and Ares or Mars in his Roman form shall play an important role in the giant war. A role that neither of you will like," the Fates explained.

"My son is lost. Why can't we change our future?" Poseidon asked mournfully.

The Fates stared into the god's eyes, but Poseidon never flinched. The Fates smiled at his courage. "Your son does you proud great Lord of the Seas. Your future must remain the same, because it is their past," the Fates said before they pointed toward the five demigods. "The events of their past shaped their future; a future that cannot be altered."

"Why is it wrong to change the future, when it hasn't happened yet?" Athena asked.

The Fates smiled at the goddess of wisdom. "A wise question, but the answer should be obvious," the Fates replied. "The wars are fated to happen, but changes to your future will play into the hands of the Titan lord and Gaea. We foresee the downfall of Olympus, if your future changes."

Zeus, Poseidon and Athena both sunk down in their thrones. "We cannot change the outcome?" Zeus asked.

The Fates stared sadly at the sky god. "You would change the future, but the outcome would be an end to everything. All demigods would die and the gods would be imprisoned for all eternity," they explained.

Zeus stood and looked around at the sad faces of the gods and the demigods before them. "It pains me to say this, but we cannot change the future," Zeus began.

"Would another book help you?" the Fates asked.

Zeus looked at the three immortals before them. "Another book?" he asked.

"Yes, a book that will go beyond the story of the Lost Hero," the Fates said. "A story of the Giant War and the greatest hero to ever live, Perseus Jackson."

Annabeth stood. "Lord Zeus, let us read about Percy," she urged.

Zeus looked around at the gods; they all nodded in agreement. "Let it be done," he said as a book appeared in Annabeth's hands.

"We shall leave you to read. This story will explain the future and why the demigod's past must remain unchanged," the Fates said before they disappeared into a shower of golden light.

"My dear, please read first," Athena said as she sat down on her throne and watched her daughter thoughtfully.

Annabeth opened the book and said, "**Chapter one, **_**Staff of the Sea**_**.**"

Everyone in the room looked at Poseidon. "I don't know what it means**.**"

"**Somewhere in Hawaii, five weeks after the events of the Lost Hero,"** Annabeth read.

**A tall man stood on the edge of a black sandy beach where large ocean waves were beating the shore mercilessly, like the ocean itself was angry. The man looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. He had coal black hair and wore dark sunglasses. He stood watching a young man clad in golden armor fight with a group of zombielike soldiers. The young man's head was covered with a gold Roman helmet with a red plume. He wielded a golden gladius expertly against the undead soldiers, his moves fluid and tireless. He fought as if the battle was a dance.**

Ares smiled at the description of the boy's fighting prowess.

"This is in the third person," Athena said curiously.

"I wonder who that might be." Poseidon said, but everyone shrugged. It was pretty clear that they might never find out.

**The older man smiled slightly at the sight before him. He looked almost like a proud father who was finally seeing his son ride a bike without the training wheels for the first time. The fighting stopped as the young warrior pulled his sword out of the chest of the last undead soldier before the creature melted into the black sand.**

"Hades is that you?" Zeus asked.

"I don't think so. I don't like Hawaii, too much ocean," he said. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**"Very good Scipio," the older man said. "You have improved much over the past few weeks." Scipio walked back up to the older man, and then he knelt on one knee and bowed his head.**

**"Thank you Lord Mars," Scipio said firmly. The older man's smile grew at the adoration of the young warrior.**

Everyone looked at Ares. The god of war shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What are you doing there? Olympus is supposed to be closed," Zeus questioned.

"I don't know father," Ares said quickly.

**"Now let us continue your lessons, somewhere less hazardous," Mars said, as he looked at the large waves that continued to beat the shoreline. Scipio followed Mars into a small beach house that was tucked far away from the ocean waves. The modern looking house was made of concrete, steel and glass. It seemed out of place near the rugged shoreline. The two entered the house and walked to the kitchen. Mars took a water bottle out of the refrigerator and handed it to the young man.**

Poseidon glared at the book. He could tell by the description of the ocean that he was angry about something.

**"Thank you sir," Scipio said before downing the entire contents of the bottle in one gulp. The two men sat at the bar top kitchen counter, as Mars snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the counter top. Mars frowned at the book, but then he opened it roughly, as he scanned its contents. The two began to converse in Latin before they continued to discuss Roman history, culture and battle strategy. After three hours of study, Mars ordered the young man to his room to rest. The boy looked tired from his long day. He obediently nodded, before walking to his room.**

Athena gave Ares a mischievous smirk. "Reading a book, huh?" she asked.

"That's Mars, not me," Ares defended.

**Mars sat at the table, until a bright golden light appeared in the kitchen. The light faded into a dark haired woman with deep brown eyes. She wore a white Greek chiton and a gold crown on her head. Mars stood immediately before he smiled at the goddess before him.**

"Hera?" Zeus asked.

Hera looked at her husband. She had no clue why she was there, but it had to do with Gaea and her recent god-napping.

**"Mother, you are safe. I prayed you would be," Mars said. "But why are you in your Greek form?" Hera gave her son a small smile before it turned into a stern glare.**

**"I think this form suits me better considering the boy you house in the next room. How goes the training?" she asked.**

Annabeth had a strange feeling that she knew the identity of the boy in the other room.

**"Per… I mean Scipio, has done well. I believe he is ready to go to camp." Hera's smile brightened.**

Annabeth stood up. "You were going to say Percy. What have you done to him?" she asked angrily.

Poseidon jumped from his throne; he had Ares pinned against the wall in a blink of an eye. "What did you do to my son?" he growled.

The demigods just stared in awe at the sheer power rolling off the god of the sea. The fire in Ares's eyes dimmed to burnt coals. "Uncle, I don't…" he tried to say, but stopped as Poseidon's hands wrapped around his throat.

"I will rip your head off," Poseidon yelled.

Zeus and Hades rushed forward and pulled their brother away from the god of war. Ares fell to the ground clutching his throat. Hera ran to her son, but he waved her off. "Mother, you're behind this," he accused.

Hera stepped away from her son. Everyone glared at the Queen of the gods. "I don't know. This is years away," she said defensively.

**"Does he remember anything about his past?" **Annabeth continued to read; she had to know more about Percy or Scipio as he was known in the book.

**"No, he remembers what we wanted him to. He remembered how to fight and now he even knows the ways of the Romans, but he remembers nothing of his past, including his real name."**

The demigods and the other gods glared at Ares and Hera. The two gods avoided the glares and kept their eyes on the ground.

**"Very good. Does he know about the Achilles Curse and his weak point?"**

**"Yes, he does, plus he wears the special armor we made for him."**

**"I saw on the beach that he uses the gladius and the shield that Vulcan made for him," Hera said. Mars smirked at her knowingly.**

Poseidon glared at Hephaestus. Hephaestus shrugged. "I don't have a problem with Perseus," he said.

**"Yes, his old sword is well hidden." Hera nodded as she looked out the window of the kitchen toward the rough ocean waves.**

"What did you do with Riptide?" Poseidon asked. Mars shrugged his shoulders. Artemis glared at the war god. Her thoughts always returned to Zoe when she thought about Percy's sword. Thalia could tell that Artemis was thinking of Zoe. She gave her mistress a reassuring smile.

**"Good. You will need to bring him to camp tomorrow. I may be free, but our enemies are regrouping. They wish to destroy Castra Semideus." Mars followed her gaze out the window.**

Jason flinched at the news. His memories had begun to return. Castra Semideus, the name sent a flood of memories into his mind. He felt someone grab his hand. He looked to his left to see Piper smiling at him reassuringly. He smiled back appreciatively.

**"What about Neptune? The seas have been getting rougher every day." Hera sighed, as she looked at the tiled floor solemnly.**

Poseidon glared at the book. His terrible nephew and his hateful sister would pay if something bad happened to his son.

**"My brother loves that boy dearly. I guess for a demigod, he's not bad." Mars gave his mother a sly smile.**

**"Actually, as Scipio, he's a damn good kid. I can't say the same for the Seaweed Brain." Hera's eyes flashed with anger.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Poseidon yelled. Mars kept his eyes on the ground. Poseidon hit the arm of his throne in frustration.

**"Do not say that name. It may be derogatory to most, but that daughter of Athena gave him that name. He must never know of her existence and we cannot afford for him to remember his past." Mars bowed his head at his mother.**

Annabeth stopped reading. She stood and walked toward the Queen of the gods. "If you hurt Percy, I'll find a way to destroy you," she warned.

Hera looked up, her eyes flashed with anger. "You dare threaten me," she said.

Athena rose from her throne and stepped in front of her daughter. "Leave my daughter alone," Athena defended. She turned toward Annabeth and sighed. "Please continue to read." Annabeth nodded as she took the book in her hands and sat down once again.

**"Forgive me mother. I meant no harm." Hera smiled as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder.**

Ares glared at his mother. He was tired of her always bad mouthing him.

**"You're forgiven. Do your duty as a good son and we all might live through this crisis." Hera began to glow before disappearing into a golden light.**

**"So dramatic, just like father." Mars shook his head in amusement.**

Zeus stared daggers toward his son. Ares stayed on the throne room floor with his head in his hands. "I'm not dramatic," Zeus protested.

Poseidon snorted. Hades looked at Poseidon before he shifted his gaze toward his youngest brother with a wry smile on his face. "So says the god of theater," Hades quipped.

_**AN: End of the first chapter. I will try to get another one out tomorrow. Not a lot of action here, but those that are familiar with Divided Soul, there will be plenty of action to come, plus some more in the throne room, so stay tuned.**_


	2. Ever the Same

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

_**AN: I'm glad that everyone has enjoyed this story, so far. Some people were in disbelief that I would write a story like this, but hey, even I can fall victim to this cliché type story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Look for some changes (improvements) in this story as I add chapters. Some improvements will be small, but others are quite large. Some people were upset that people were mad at Hera and Ares because the events are in the future. I would remind everyone that the demigods are from the time where Percy is missing therefore they would be upset by this. Maybe it's irrational, but even Annabeth can act that way when she is upset. The Lost Hero showed that. Also, the gods and demigods just read PJO series and the Lost Hero, so they are sympathetic to Percy and to the war with Gaea. I hope this helps explain my view on this story. The first chapter was really about venting over Percy's fate in the future. Hera will be a lot different in this story as she learned about her mistakes in the previous books and now she finds out more about the terrible things she's done in this story. Ares just needs to be picked on because of who he is, sorry he gets on my nerves, Mars is different as you will see in this chapter and beyond.**_

Chapter 2: Ever the Same 

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"That's the finish of the first chapter," Annabeth said. She looked around and sighed. No one wanted to read the next chapter. "I'll continue." Hera and Ares still wouldn't look at the others. Annabeth sighed; she knew it was irrational to blame Hera and Ares. These were their past selves; they didn't even know why they were doing this. Annabeth had seen a change in Hera since they read the other books. She decided to not hold a grudge on this past version of Hera or Ares.

Athena watched the sadness in her daughter's eyes. "You don't have to," she said.

Annabeth smiled at her mother's concern. "I want to," she said. Athena nodded. Poseidon gave his rival's daughter a slight nod.

"This is one day later at Castra Semideus," Annabeth explained. Jason looked up hopefully. He wanted to hear about the place. Maybe he'd remember more.

**Two demigods, both around fifteen years old, sat on an old log overlooking the ocean before them. Waves crashed along the shoreline as they watched dark clouds appear along the horizon.**

"Who are they?" Jason said in annoyance. He wanted to remember so badly. Piper squeezed his hand.

Zeus and Thalia looked at the Roman with concern in their eyes. They couldn't imagine what he was going through.

**"It looks like a storm's rolling in," the blonde haired, grey eyed girl said as she took her eyes away from the sea to look at the boy beside her. They looked almost identical.**

"Twins, like us," Apollo said. Artemis smacked him on the back of the head. He cursed under his breath. "You know if you keep doing that I'll have a permanent hand print there."

Artemis gave her brother a wicked grin.

**"Reyna, I know you're still worried about Jason, but he can take care of himself," the boy said. Reyna gave her brother a stern look before responding.**

"Reyna and Bobby," Jason whispered. Piper gave him a worried look.

**"I'm not worried about him, Bobby. But he knows a lot about our defenses. What if someone was trying to use him to attack us?" Reyna said. Bobby looked at his sister skeptically.**

**"Jason would never betray us. Besides, we're twins, I know you too well Rey."**

Jason smiled at Bobby's confidence in him.

**"I'm Praetor of the first cohort now; I cannot afford to have emotional ties, especially to someone who abandoned us." **

**Bobby stood up angrily as he glared at his sister. "Jason did not abandon us. I can't believe you would say that. He's your best friend. What's happened to you?" Bobby asked. Reyna stood up and glared at her brother.**

**"Are you questioning my authority, legionnaire?" Bobby's face paled at the accusation. He stood straight as a tree and stared toward the horizon stiffly.**

"Good, put the boy in his place," Ares said, but when everyone turned toward him they noticed that he wasn't Ares, it was Mars.

"Mars, why are you here?" Zeus asked. Poseidon glared at the war god.

"Ares is too much of a coward. You are reading about Castra Semideus; a Roman camp. I'm here for that," Mars explained. Poseidon's glare had no effect on the Roman god.

**"No Praetor, I would never do that. Please excuse my rash behavior." Reyna sighed as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.**

**"You are forgiven this time Bobby, but don't let it happen again." Bobby exhaled at his sister's words.**

"Man, she's tougher than my sister," Apollo whispered, but unfortunately for him Artemis heard. She punched the sun god in the shoulder. Apollo rubbed his arm as he glared at his twin.

**Suddenly, a loud noise seemed to move down the beach, followed by yelling. Reyna and Bobby turned toward the sounds. Down the beach, barely visible to the two demigods, was a female demigod, her golden hair shining in the morning light. The girl was on the other side of the camp border, but that wasn't the shocking part.**

"What's the shocking part?" Leo yelled. He fell off his chair when Thalia sent a bolt of electricity his way.

She smiled fiendishly at the son of Hephaestus.

**Between the girl and the border stood a giant, at least four times the height of the girl and three times as wide. The creature had grey skin like stone and smoke came out of its nose. Bobby and Reyna unsheathed their imperial gold swords and ran down the beach toward the lone demigod. As they approached they realized that the giant had knocked the girl to the ground and was preparing to kill her.**

**"Hey ugly, leave her alone," Bobby yelled, as he and Reyna tried to get the attention of the giant. The monster turned and glared at them. Its eyes were red like a bonfire and seemed to flare with anger. Suddenly, a plume of flame poured from the giant's open mouth. Reyna and Bobby split apart as the flames scorched the sand where they once stood. The scorched sand turned to glass under the heat of the flames.**

"What a weak insult that is." Hermes said. Athena glared at her brother.

**Reyna ran to the girl. "Gwen, what happened?" Reyna asked, as she pulled the demigod away from the giant. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked at her friend as she winced in pain.**

**"I was on border patrol around the camp boundary when this thing came out of nowhere," Gwen said, as she cradled her broken left arm.**

**"We need to get you out of the way. You can't fight with a broken arm," Reyna said. Gwen shook her head.**

Jason leaned forward in his chair. He remembered Reyna and Bobby pretty well, but Gwen seemed vaguely familiar.

"She's a true Roman, that one," Mars said. The Greek versions of the gods looked at him distastefully.

"She'll get herself killed," Apollo said. He was in his Greek form, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about his Roman kids.

**"Reyna, I can still help," Gwen said, as she pulled out a small compact crossbow from behind her back. Reyna gave the girl an approving nod. Reyna helped Gwen to her feet and the two looked towards the battle. Bobby was dodging random plumes of flames.**

Athena winced at the dangerous game that Bobby was playing. Her Roman son couldn't dodge those blasts forever.

**"I could use some help, Reyna," Bobby yelled as he dove out of the way of a large boulder the giant threw at him. Gwen shot her crossbow and the arrows struck the monster in the chest, but it barely penetrated the rocklike skin of the monster. The shot gave Reyna and Bobby enough time to charge the monster. Reyna swiped her sword at the ankle of the monster, but it only scratched the stone surface of the giant's ankle. Bobby tried to do the same with the creature's calf, but again its skin was too tough.**

Leo whistled loudly. "That's one tough monster," he said.

Annabeth stopped reading. Everyone looked at the son of Hephaestus with annoyed glares. Piper turned toward Leo and smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut-up Repair Boy," she yelled.

Everyone smiled at her, but Leo just glared as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Annabeth, please continue," Hestia said as she tried to hide her smile.

**"How can we kill this thing?" Bobby asked. Reyna just stared at the creature. If the twins of Minerva couldn't figure it out, who could?**

Annabeth stared at the book for a moment before she looked up at her mother. "Twins of Minerva," she repeated.

Athena smiled. "Yes, my Roman form had twins. I think you would like them my dear. They are very smart of course, but quite different in personality," Athena explained.

Annabeth smiled at her mother and nodded. She picked up the book and began to read again.

**Suddenly, as if in answer to her brother's question, the ocean erupted from behind them. The twins turned to see a large wave about twenty feet high moving toward the beach. Bobby and Reyna ran toward Gwen to try and shield her from the massive wave. The monster shot a stream of fire at the wave, but the water snuffed out the flames easily. The giant was frozen in fear as the wave hit the creature head on. The monster was driven hard into the wet sand of the beach.**

"That's got to hur…" Leo began before he closed his mouth. Everyone gave him the death glare, but the looks Thalia and Piper gave him were the worst.

**The three demigods stood up, but froze at the sight before them. A lone figure stepped out of the ocean. He was clad in imperial gold armor that covered his torso, legs and arms. He wore a gold Roman helmet with a red plume on top. The young man was six feet tall and seemed well built considering it was hard to see with his body hidden under the armor. Jet black hair stuck out from the sides of the armor and the demigod had sea green eyes that seemed to glow with power. The boy's tanned skin seemed to shine with an ethereal light, like he was lit from the inside. The three demigods just stood there in shock as the armored warrior walked toward the giant. The giant had finally stood up, but when it saw the warrior it stopped and stared at the boy in wonder.**

Annabeth's voice caught in her throat. It was Percy, but she was scared. How different would he be?

Poseidon noticed the look on Annabeth's face. He knew what she was thinking.

**The giant finally snapped out of its surprise by sending a plume of fire toward the demigod. The boy charged and ran straight through the flames. The fire seemed to move around the boy as it engulfed him. The armored warrior charged the surprised giant, and then he pulled out a golden gladius at the last moment.**

Annabeth's heart was pounding in her ears. Thalia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine," she whispered. Annabeth looked back at her best friend and gave her a small smile of thanks.

Jason, Leo and Piper listened closely at the description. They wanted to hear how Percy fought this monster. They were amazed at how powerful he was at the end of the Last Olympian. They wanted to know what he would be like now.

**The warrior swung the sword with such power and speed that it seemed like a blur. The blade hit the ankle of the giant, shattering the bone with the power of the blow. The giant stumbled forward and would have crushed the warrior if he hadn't jumped out of the way. The giant hit the ground with an earth shattering crash. The three demigods were knocked off their feet by the impact. However, the armored warrior seemed unfazed by the shaking ground. The demigod ran forward and slashed his sword across the giant's throat, cracking the creature's neck like a piece of chalk.**

Everyone in the room just stared at the book. Even though they knew he bore the curse of Achilles, it was amazing to hear about his strength and prowess.

**The giant turned to dust before the three demigod's eyes. They turned their gaze toward the armored warrior. The warrior gave them a slight nod before walking toward them. Suddenly, the dust that was once the giant began to move and the now four demigods stared at the circling dust as the monster began to reform before their eyes.**

The demigods flinched as they remembered the monsters in the Lost Hero. This was another piece of proof that something was very wrong and that Gaea was trying to awaken.

**The armored demigod stretched out his hand toward the sea and a giant wave swept forward and seemed to encase the swirling mass of dust. The wave soaked up the dust, and then pulled the mass of dust and water back into the sea like a giant water spout. The column of water swirled and spat as it entered the sea. The water spout moved until it was about a football field distance away from shore, and then sunk beneath the churning surface of the ocean.**

Poseidon smiled at the description. His son's powers had grown over the years. He was very proud of him, but he was still concerned about his son's memory and the changes that would cause. He had only read about the young man that he'd become, but he wanted to know him. He could only imagine the pain his future self would feel at the loss of his son's identity.

"That's awesome," Leo yelled.

Leo ducked under a swipe by Piper, but Jason smacked him on the back of the head instead.

"That's for interrupting again," Jason explained. Piper squeezed his hand tightly.

Aphrodite squealed with delight. She was so happy for her daughter.

**The three demigods again turned to look at the armored warrior that had saved their lives. Reyna stepped forward with her sword still in her hand.**

**"I am Reyna Cato, daughter of Minerva and Praetor of the first Cohort. Who are you?" Reyna asked. The warrior gave her a slight nod as he took off his gold helmet. His black hair blew in the breeze and obscured his eyes for a moment before he brushed the unruly locks aside.**

Everyone waited in anticipation. Thalia watched Annabeth carefully. She had never been more worried for her friend since the day she had met her when she was seven years old. Thalia never thought that Annabeth could be this vulnerable again. Thalia was mad at Percy, but more so at the situation they were all in. Another war so soon after the last one; it was something that she dreaded.

**"My name is Scipio Marcellus," he said. "Son of Neptune."**

The book fell from Annabeth's hands after she finished reading. The book closed as it fell to the ground. The daughter of Athena put her head in her hands. Thalia wrapped her arms around her friend protectively.

Athena frowned at the hurt expression on her daughter's face, but she was also happy that Annabeth had such good friends like Thalia.

Poseidon slumped into his throne. His favorite son was no more. He was some Roman. Would he ever be the same again?

**_AN: This is a little slow as this is Scipio's introduction to the Roman camp. Stay tuned more to come._**


	3. The United Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 3: The United Children

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

It was still early in the day. The room was quiet. Thalia had her arm wrapped around Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was still distraught over Percy's fate. Even though they were in the past, she could feel her connection to the son of Poseidon slipping away.

Poseidon slumped in his throne. His eyes were red and puffy; his usual cheerful and pleasant aura was sad and guilty. He blamed his future self for his son's fate. He hated the ancient laws that kept him from directly helping his son.

Athena looked around the throne room. Everyone was sad. Even though Percy was the son of her rival and she wasn't happy about him dating Annabeth, she still felt sorry for the boy. He wasn't a bad kid. He might have been a little slow sometimes and he had a problem with authority, but he was still a loyal, skillful and courageous hero. His good points outweighed his flaws.

Athena took the book off the ground and opened to the third chapter. "I'll read," she said. Her words broke everyone away from their internal musings. "**Chapter two; Hera's plan**." All eyes turned toward the Queen of the gods.

"This is the future remember," Hera said. Everyone nodded.

"**Mount Olympus, the throne room**, **five hours before Scipio's arrival at Castra Semideus**," Athena continued.

**It was early in the morning as Mars, the god of war stepped into the throne room of the Olympians. He wore his golden armor and a blood red tunic underneath. He stepped up to his throne and sat down to await the inevitable. His father Jupiter would most likely interrogate and punish him for his absence from Olympus. The lockdown of the immortal city had been Zeus's attempt to protect them from the coming war and to keep the other Olympians from further contact with their children. However, Juno's plan had complicated Zeus's order. The queen of the gods had disobeyed her husband and the pact to keep the Greeks and Romans separate.**

"Hera, I know this is in the future, but even so, your future self is playing a dangerous game," Zeus warned.

Hera stared at her husband. "I will do what needs to be done to save my family," Hera explained.

Poseidon didn't like where this was going. "You may not like the demigods, but they are your family as well," Poseidon said.

Athena smiled at her rival. He had impressed her. It was definitely something he hadn't done in many years. "I agree," she said.

Hera looked down. The past two weeks had opened her eyes to the plight of the demigods. She felt terrible about her past actions, especially those during the book on the Labyrinth and the Lost Hero. "I know," she began. The rest of the gods just stared at her in wonder. Hera turned toward Annabeth and the other demigods. "I'm sorry for my past actions and those that have not occurred. It appears, based on the Fates that I will still need to finish this plan."

Annabeth stared at the Queen of the gods in shock. She never thought that Hera would ever apologize for her actions. "Lady Hera, I accept your apology," she said, but it wasn't easy to say.

Thalia's mouth hung open in surprise. "I never thought I'd hear either one of you apologize to the other," Thalia said.

Hera stared hopefully into the blue eyes of her stepdaughter. "Thalia," she said before she looked into Jason's blue eyes. "Jason, I'm sorry for the way I treated both of you."

Thalia and Jason looked at each other as if they were communicating silently. Jason finally nodded.

"We forgive you Lady Hera; we wish to move on and be a family," Thalia said. Hera's smile lit up the room.

"I would like that very much," she said as she took Zeus's hand in hers. The King of the gods smiled proudly at his wife.

"Athena, please continue," Zeus said.

**Juno's plan had worked so far. Jason had been accepted into the Greek camp and was now working with his fellow campers to unify the two camps in anticipation of the final battle in the ancient homeland of the gods, Greece. Mars for his part had been given the job by Hera to create the greatest warrior to ever live. The two gods had taken the hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, and had molded him through magic, godly power and training to become Scipio Marcellus, the staff of the sea. He would become the first Consul of Rome in more than a thousand years.**

"That's your plan," Hades said in awe.

"It might just work, but how would Perseus become the greatest warrior ever?" Athena asked.

Hera smiled. "I don't know, but the book will tell us," she said.

Mars laughed. Everyone turned toward him. "I think it's obvious, I've trained him to be the best," Mars boasted.

"Someone is full of himself," Apollo said as Hermes nodded in agreement.

Mars took off his sunglasses. His two fiery eyes burned red. "I can show you if you'd like," Mars said as a long sword appeared in his hand. Hermes and Apollo both raised their hands in defeat.

**"I see that you've made it here easily enough," Juno said as she walked into the room. She wore a white stola that stretched to her ankles. On top of the dress was golden armor that gave the goddess the feel of a female warrior. She approached her throne and sat down confidently.**

**"Yes, Scipio awaits my orders to enter camp," Mars said.**

**"Good, my plan is working well so far. Neptune will be here soon," Juno said.**

Poseidon leaned forward on his throne. He wanted to know why his other persona was on his way.

**"Why are we speaking to Neptune, when Perseus's father is Poseidon?"**

**"For our plan to work we need Neptune, not Poseidon. Besides, it will be easier to get Neptune to agree. He was always more willing to listen to my plans and go along with them than his other persona."**

Poseidon huffed. "I don't think so," he said. Everyone stared at him for a moment, but the intense look on his face sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

**The main doors to the throne room opened to reveal the Roman god of the sea, Neptune. He walked in wearing a green tunic under heavy gold armor. His armor would have weighed down a normal god, but Neptune wasn't ordinary. He was one of the Big Three and the supreme ruler of the seas. He stepped forward and strode to his throne with all the pride and confidence of a great king.**

Athena rolled her eyes at the description. "No ego, huh?" she asked her rival.

Poseidon smiled. "I'm Greek; he's Roman," he defended.

"As Apollo would say, that's a lame excuse," Athena replied.

Apollo smiled, but before he could speak Artemis made a motion with her hand; a strip of duct tape appeared over the god's mouth. Apollo struggled to get off the tape as Artemis continued to smile devilishly. "Olympian duct tape, never leave home without it," she proclaimed. The demigods all chuckled at the name.

**"Juno, why have you asked for this meeting?" Neptune asked curiously.**

**"This is about Castra Semideus," Juno replied.**

**"What about it?" Neptune asked.**

**"I assume you know about the disappearance of the son of Jupiter?" she asked.**

Jason sighed. Piper held his hand. The son of Jupiter smiled at her thankfully.

**"Yes," the sea god said, impatiently. "We all know that he is at _Camp Half Blood_." He said the name distastefully.**

The Greek demigods looked at Poseidon, but the Greek god only smiled. "Greek here, not Roman," Poseidon said. Mars glared at the sea god; Poseidon ignored him.

**"He and his friends freed me from the giants and their allies," Juno said. Neptune nodded.**

**"It is a dangerous game you play Juno," he warned. Mars began to laugh. "What's so funny, nephew?"**

**"Well, your son is the Greek hero that has been sent to Castra Semideus," Mars said. Juno gave her son an intense glare.**

Poseidon shot Mars a dangerous look. "I know it's in the future, but if something else happens to my son I will not hesitate to send you to the deepest abyss of the sea," Poseidon threatened.

Mars stood up with his hands clenched into fists. "I'd like to see you try, Fish Face," Mars said.

Thunder rumbled overhead. "No fighting," Zeus yelled.

Poseidon's glare faded. "As you wish brother," Poseidon said before he took his seat.

Mars glared at Zeus, but he didn't say anything.

**"Perseus. You sent my son to the Romans?" Neptune asked. His face began to turn red with anger.**

**"Of course, you knew he was missing and where else could he be! Anyway, why such concern? You are Roman, leave the concern up to your Greek aspect," Juno asked.**

Hera slumped down in her throne. "I'm sorry Poseidon," she said.

Poseidon had been glaring at the book. He sighed and cleared his mind of all his worries. "It's really not your fault," he said.

**"He is my one and only demigod child, that is why," Neptune said. Juno eyed her older brother curiously before a light shone in her eyes.**

**"You did it!" Juno exclaimed softly. "It would certainly explain his power." Neptune glared at her. Mars stared at her like she was crazy.**

Everyone in the throne room looked at Hera curiously. "This hasn't happened yet," she repeated. It was clear by her tone that she was starting to get irritated.

**"Explains what?" Mars asked.**

**"Percy Jackson is not just a son of Poseidon, he's a son of Neptune as well," Juno said. Mars's eyes widened as he looked at his mother, and then at his uncle.**

"What?" Zeus yelled as the throne room shook from the power of his voice. He turned toward Poseidon with a fiery look in his electric blue eyes. "What have you done?"

Poseidon sighed. He gave quick looks to Hermes, Aphrodite and Athena. They all nodded slightly.

"An experiment brother, one that we hoped could change the world," Poseidon said.

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend's father curiously. "How can he be both?" she asked.

Athena sighed. "The book will explain," Athena replied.

**"How is that possible?" Mars asked. Juno looked at her son, and then something flashed across her eyes, like she remembered that her son wasn't the brightest of gods.**

Mars glared at the book for the insult.

**"Neptune was never in favor of the split between Roman and Greek, were you brother?" Juno asked.**

**"Of course not, especially since we came to the United States. Don't you see? This country is the great melting pot, as the mortals call it. It is unlike any country we've been in before. It is the heart of Western civilization, and has borrowed greatly from Rome and Greece, both in architecture, political systems, and in many other subtle ways. However, this country has added to the legacy of the West more than any since Greece and Rome. I always believed that this country would be the one where we would finally merge our two personas into one."**

Athena stopped reading and looked at her rival. She had never heard him sound so in charge or so passionate about anything before.

Zeus glared at his brother. He felt jealousy toward his older brother, but he knew it was unfounded. Poseidon was truly loyal to Olympus, but Zeus knew that Poseidon was a great leader. A leader that could have been King of the gods, but his loyalty had precluded him from taking the position.

"I can be thoughtful sometimes," Poseidon said.

Hades rolled his eyes at his younger brother. His grudge with Zeus had always gotten in the way of his relationship with Poseidon. It was something that he always regretted.

**Juno looked at her brother curiously.**

**"You've actually found a way, haven't you?" Juno asked.**

Athena stopped reading as she glared at her rival. Even though he could surprise her, in the end he could always piss her off more.

**"Yes, so has Minerva, Venus and Mercury," Neptune said. Juno's eyes widened at that realization.**

"What?" Zeus yelled again.

"Brother, your blood pressure," Hestia warned. Leo smiled at that, but his smile faded when Zeus sent a withering glare his way.

"Father, we agree with Poseidon. The split between Roman and Greek has taken its toll on us. We can't remain split, our children shouldn't fear each other," Athena said. Many of the gods nodded their heads.

**"How?" she asked again. Mars looked on curiously.**

**"The four of us travel the country a lot, especially Mercury. We talk to mortals and try to help where we can. I work to help environmentalists to help save the oceans. Venus is always involved in online dating services and chat rooms, and Athena goes to universities and research labs. We all interact with the mortals," Neptune said.**

**"It's against the ancient laws to do so," Juno declared.**

Zeus looked at his brother and the others. "It is against the laws," he said. The other gods either rolled their eyes or shook their heads in disgust.

**"So is trying to reunite the camps or killing off Jupiter's kids and his mistresses," Neptune countered.**

"Oh, burn," Apollo said before he high fived Hermes.

**"Hold on, how does that help merge your Roman and Greek personas?" Mars asked trying to stave off a fight between his mom and uncle, while still trying to get the question answered.**

**"The four of us always believed that America was our opportunity to bring our Roman and Greek sides back together. We're stronger as one, instead of two halves. We spent time in the mortal world and learned from them. We learned that people of different cultures could work together for the greater good. I know the Civil War happened, but the country was split at that time too and not just the demigods. The country is now united and we were able to merge our two personas, especially when we're in the mortal world."**

Jason looked around at his fellow demigods. Thalia and Annabeth sat side by side, but they both wore thoughtful expressions. Jason had enjoyed his time at the Greek camp. He couldn't imagine wanting to fight his fellow demigods.

**"So Perseus was born as a son of both Greece and Rome?" Mars asked.**

**"Yes, that is why he survived the River Styx. No other child of the big three had ever survived before, actually before Luke Castellan, no one except for Achilles had survived. He survived because Thetis dipped him in the Styx and therefore he had a way out," Neptune said. Juno's eyes widened.**

**"Luke was a child of Greece and Rome, too?" Juno asked. Neptune nodded.**

At the sound of Luke's name Hermes slumped into his throne. He could feel the pain in his chest. He wanted so badly to change the future, but he had been denied by the Fates.

Annabeth and Thalia both looked at each other. They still felt conflicted over Luke.

"That's why he was so strong," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded.

**"Are there any other demigod children of both personas that we should be aware of?" Mars asked.**

Athena looked up at her daughter and over toward the daughter of Aphrodite. She didn't want her daughter to find out this way, but clearly the Fates wanted them to know.

**"Yes, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Venus, as well as Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Minerva," Neptune said. Mars and Juno both wore shocked expressions.**

Everyone looked between Piper and Annabeth.

"I don't feel any different," Annabeth said.

"Me neither," Piper agreed.

Athena looked at Aphrodite; the two goddesses spoke to each other wordlessly.

"The book is correct. You were part of the experiment, but that doesn't mean we love you any less," Athena explained.

Annabeth smiled at her mother and Piper sent a reassuring grin toward Aphrodite.

"I love you too, mom," Piper said.

"Mom, I understand and I love you as well," Annabeth said.

**"That's why Piper and the Chase girl are so powerful?" Juno asked. By her tone it was clear that she didn't like Annabeth Chase.**

Hera mouthed her apologies toward Annabeth. The daughter of Athena gave her a small smile.

**"Yes, Piper is the most powerful of all charmspeakers and Annabeth is smarter and more powerful than any of her siblings, since Daedalus himself," The sea god said. "Now let's get back to my son, whom you kidnapped and sent to the Roman camp. I also take it that it was you that took Jason to the Greek camp?" Neptune accused, as he looked at his sister.**

**"Yes," Juno said, indignantly. "The camps must be united. The fight against the giants and Gaea requires that both camps work together."**

**"I can understand that, but the demigods will not survive if Olympus stays closed. We have to work with them to defeat the giants," Neptune said.**

**"You know I hold no love for demigods, but you are right. We need to work with them to defeat the enemy," Juno said.**

Hera sighed. "I don't feel that way anymore," she said.

**"My son was not harmed in this trade of leaders?" Neptune asked. Mars looked at his mother in concern.**

**"We had to bury his memories, it was for his own good," Juno said. Neptune's eyes narrowed.**

"How can it be for his own good?" Poseidon asked. No one had the answer.

**"What have you done to him?" he asked ominously. Mars's face paled at his uncle's tone.**

**"Uncle, it had to be done. Besides, Scipio is a much better warrior than that punk," Mars said. Neptune turned toward his nephew with a glare that made Mars shrink in fear.**

"He's not a punk. He's the best person I know," Annabeth said. The pain in her voice was clear.

**"It had to be done. If he remembered his Greek past, then the Romans would most likely consider him a spy. You know what the Romans do to spies?" Juno asked. Neptune's anger seemed to drain away with that question.**

Jason shivered at the thought.

**"Yes, I know, but he won't be the same now. He won't be the same boy," he said.**

**"Uncle, we gave him new memories," Mars said. "He'll remember the war, but differently. He believes he was raised in military schools since he was seven. He has no memory of events before that age."**

"New memories, what did you do?" Annabeth questioned. Her voice sounded desperate. Thalia wrapped her arm around Annabeth. She'd never seen her so vulnerable. She worried for her best friend.

**"Why did you create this new identity for him?" Neptune asked. He wasn't angry as much as sad.**

**"The Romans must believe that he is a great leader. Jason was the Praetor of the first legion, Perseus needs to be more than that," Juno said.**

"You mentioned Consul in the previous chapter. Could he really be elected Consul?" Jason said.

**"What do you mean by more?" Neptune asked curiously.**

**"He must become Consul of Rome," Juno said. Neptune's eyes widened in surprise.**

**"There hasn't been a Consul of Rome in over a millennium," Neptune said.**

Jason remembered his history lessons. "Lupa's a Consul, right?" he asked.

Athena smiled at the demigod. "Yes she is," she confirmed.

**"That is why we need your help and why Mercury, Minerva and Venus would make great additions to my plan," Juno said, as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, three bright lights appeared in the room. The lights dissolved into three godly figures. The first was a light blonde haired man who wore gold armor and a gold helmet with wings on the side. He wore winged shoes as well. The other two gods both wore white chitons with gold bracelets. One had coal black hair that was neatly braided into a pony tail. She had piercing grey eyes that could look into your soul. The second goddess had blonde hair and eyes that could change color. Her blonde hair flowed down her back in shiny curls.**

**"Mercury, Minerva and Venus, welcome to our meeting," Juno said.**

Hermes, Athena and Aphrodite looked around the room. They were curious about the reason for their summons.

**"Why are we here?" Minerva asked.**

**"I have a plan that will need all of your assistance. As most of you know, I want to reunite the camps and to do so I need to make Perseus Jackson the Consul of Rome," Juno said. The three newly arrived gods looked at her in shock.**

**"So, he really is with the Romans?" Mercury asked. It sounded like he already expected that much.**

"I assume it was obvious once we found out about Jason," Hermes rationalized.

**"Yes, just as Jason arrived at the Greek camp, I had Perseus sent to the Roman one," Juno said.**

**"Why?" Venus asked.**

**"Isn't it obvious? She switched leaders to get the two camps together," Minerva said, as she rolled her eyes at Venus's stupid question. "Why would we agree to help you?"**

**"Neptune told me about Perseus, that he is a child of Rome and Greece. I also know about your children as well. You all want the two camps brought together and so do Mars and I," Juno said. Minerva glared at Neptune, but he just shrugged his shoulders.**

"Sorry, I guess I was upset about Percy. I usually can keep a secret better," Poseidon said before gave his brothers a subtle glance.

**"My son is dead; you can't black mail me into helping you. If Jupiter found out there would be Tartarus to pay," Mercury said. Juno gave him a wry smile.**

Hermes flinched at the thought of his dead son. Annabeth and Thalia both gave him a sympathetic look.

**"I know you care about Perseus and you know that both camps must be brought together to fight the giants. If the camps come together, then Jupiter will realize the error of his ways, and then we will be able to help the demigods more openly."**

**"The Greeks are more open minded," Minerva declared. "They have accepted Jason. The Romans will never accept a Greek, even one who is both Greek and Roman."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Athena smiled. "I'm sorry, but it's true," she said.

**"That is where you are wrong for once. He is no longer Perseus. His memories have been buried and a new identity created. He is now called Scipio Marcellus, and he will be Consul to Rome." Minerva's eyes widened.**

Thalia squeezed Annabeth's hand.

**"Staff of the sea. You took away all his memories as a Greek, what about-?" Minerva started to say, but was cut off by Juno.**

**"Memories of your daughter? They were taken as well. He only knows what we want him to know. He believes he was raised since he was seven at military academies in Virginia. That he fought in the Titan war as the leader of a group founded by Mars called the Praetorian Guard. He was good friends with Luke Castellan, who ended up betraying him. He remembers the mission to free Diana and the final defense of Manhattan, but from a new perspective. That of a Roman general."**

"How could you do that? He want know me. He'll hate me because I'm a Greek," Annabeth yelled as she stood up with her hands clenched into fists. Thalia stood up as well and pulled her friend into a comforting hug. Everyone was quiet.

Hera looked guilty, even though her actions were in the future. "All I can say is that I'm sorry for my future actions," Hera said.

Thalia helped Annabeth sit down. She gave a slight nod to Athena to continue. Athena gave her half-sister a thankful smile.

**"He is much different from the Perseus you all know," Mars declared.**

**"His memories and the training we gave him will prepare him to lead the Romans. He is ready to be Consul."**

**"You ruined his love for Annabeth. How could you?" Venus asked angrily.**

Annabeth flinched a little, but Thalia kept her held in a tight embrace.

Jason thought his sister's actions were odd. She held Annabeth like a mother or an older sister. He felt a little jealous of how close she was to Annabeth.

**"I care not for Minerva's daughter, and this is war. Much shall be sacrificed to win," Juno said. Minerva glared at the queen of the gods.**

Hera shook her head at her future self's words.

**"My daughter is heartbroken over that son of barnacle beard. I may not think highly of my child having a relationship with a sea spawn, but Perseus loves her," Minerva said.**

**"Perseus does, but Scipio doesn't even know her," Juno said.**

Thalia glared at the book. How could Hera be so cruel? She looked at Hera now and saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes.

**"What do you need from us?" Mercury asked incredulously.**

**"I need you to cosign a letter to Lupa nominating Scipio as Consul to Rome. The Praetors of the legions shall vote on the nomination," Juno said.**

**"How do you know that he will get the needed votes?" Minerva asked, anger flaring in her grey eyes.**

**"Scipio is a natural leader. I assume some foolish Roman will challenge him to a fight, but Scipio never loses," Mars said proudly, like Scipio was his son.**

Poseidon gave Mars an angry glare, but Athena stared at her rival. He thought she saw a hint of Jealousy as well.

**"Most likely one of your kids?" Mercury said as he gave Mars a mischievous glare.**

"Owned," Apollo said. Mars made a cut your head off motion with his hand. Apollo's eyes doubled in size.

**"Why are you so keen on helping Perseus, I mean Scipio?" Minerva asked Mars avoiding a confrontation between him and Mercury.**

**"I have helped train the boy and I'm Scipio's patron," Mars said, causing all the gods but Juno to stare at him in shock.**

**"I never gave you the authority to be his patron," Neptune said loudly.**

Poseidon's gaze was definitely filled with jealousy now. Everyone could see it, not just the wisdom goddess.

**"I'm Scipio's patron, not Perseus's," Mars said.**

**"Won't I have to claim him at camp?" Neptune asked.**

**"No, the letter will state that he is your son. Besides, he is nearly seventeen, too old to be claimed now. We will just make it seem that he was claimed long ago," Mars said.**

**"So, what do you all say?" Juno asked.**

**"I want my son to be safe, therefore I will sign. But if my son doesn't make it through this war, I will do everything in my power to see to it that both of you pay," Neptune said venomously. Minerva nodded at her longtime rival.**

**"I agree with Neptune for once—with both of his statements," Minerva said, as her grey eyes flashed dangerously.**

**"I don't like this, but I must agree as well," Venus said.**

**"Neither do I, but the die is cast," Mercury said.**

"Who says the die is cast?" Leo asked.

"I guess my Roman side does," Hermes said.

"Mercury was always all talk no action," Mars said. Mercury glared at the war god, but it had no effect on him.

**"Good," Juno said, as a scroll appeared in her hands. She unrolled it and beckoned the others forward to sign. The queen of the gods wore a triumphant smile as she watched them write their names on the paper.**

Zeus looked around the room at the sad and angry faces of the demigods and many of the gods. Hera squeezed his hand. He looked at his wife and he could tell that she was done for the day.

"Let's call it a day. We can eat dinner and read some more in the morning," Zeus proclaimed.

_**AN: Not a lot of action, but we did see the reactions to the revelation about Perseus and the others being children of Rome and Greece. Stay tuned more reading of Divided Soul to come.**_


	4. A New Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 4: A New Leader

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Who wants to read?" Athena asked.

"I'll read," Piper said. Athena handed the book to the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper opened the book. "Chapter four, Consul of Rome, Castra Semideus at the end of chapter one," she read.

**The three young Roman demigods stared at the son of Neptune before them. Reyna was the first to shake off her surprise; she bowed her head toward the young man before her. Gwen and Bobby followed her example.**

**"There hasn't been a son of Neptune in over a hundred years. Why haven't I heard of you before?" Reyna asked suspiciously. Scipio looked at her, his face devoid of emotion as he analyzed the three young demigods before him.**

Poseidon frowned at the description. This person didn't sound like his son.

**"I've never been to camp before today. I was raised in Virginia, and I've gone to military school since I was seven," Scipio said. Reyna and Bobby both looked at him with furrowed brows. They were clearly thinking over what he just said.**

Thalia and Annabeth sat side by side. "Annabeth, you live in Virginia for a while, right?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I went to military school," Annabeth replied.

**"How did you keep from being attacked?" Bobby asked.**

**"My patron is Mars; I was under his protection during my time at school," Scipio informed them.**

Athena looked over at Mars. The Roman god of war sat back in his throne with his hands laced behind his head. "A smart cover story," Athena acknowledged. Mars nodded.

**"Thank you for helping us," Gwen said, as she held her broken arm. Scipio looked at her injured arm closely.**

**"You need to have that looked at…" Scipio said, as he gave the girl a questioning glance.**

**"My name is Gwen," she said. "I'm a daughter of Apollo." Scipio nodded.**

**"Your siblings should help heal you," The son of Neptune said, before turning back to Reyna. "Praetor, I must speak to Lupa. It is of the utmost importance." Reyna nodded.**

"He's not very talkative. Percy would have rushed to help her heal, but Scipio just took the whole thing in stride," Thalia observed. Annabeth frowned at the differences between Percy and Scipio.

**"Follow me. Gwen, go get that arm looked at. Bobby, you're coming with us," Reyna ordered. Gwen nodded before walking toward the infirmary. Reyna walked ahead with Bobby and Scipio behind her.**

**Bobby walked beside Scipio before turning slightly to view the mysterious son of Neptune. "I'm Bobby, son of Minerva," Bobby said, as he extended his hand toward the newly arrived demigod. Scipio looked at his hand carefully, but didn't take it. Bobby frowned before pulling his hand back. **

"That wasn't very nice," Leo said.

Jason nodded. "Why is he acting that way?" Jason asked.

"He's not Percy," Annabeth said. Everyone looked at her. She had been so quiet that many forgot she was there.

**After a few minutes the three demigods arrived at a large tent the size of a small house. Written in Latin above the entryway was the words Command Center. Reyna walked in followed by Bobby and Scipio. In the middle of the room sitting on her haunches was an enormous black wolf. She looked at the three demigods sternly.**

Artemis smiled at the description of Lupa. She was the mother of Rome, but she was a good friend of the hunt.

"You use tents not cabins?" Thalia asked.

Jason smiled. He remembered the camp vaguely. "Yeah, but we're sorted by Cohort not by our parent. Romans believe in sorting their warriors by prowess," Jason explained. "I was the Praetor of the First Cohort; I guess Reyna is now." He lowered his head at the end. He felt so much pain at the loss of his memories, but now that they were coming back he was scared that he would change. He would turn into some tough and unforgiving Roman.

"There's a giant wolf in a tent and all you're worried about is the tent," Leo said incredulously. Thalia held her hands about a foot apart as electricity began to arc between her open palms. Leo gulped and looked away from her quickly.

**_Reyna, why are you here?_ Lupa asked within the girl's head. The three demigods could all hear her.**

**"Gwen, Bobby and I were attacked on the beach by a fire giant, most likely Cacus," Reyna said. Lupa's eyes glowed yellow. "This is Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune. He killed the giant." Lupa turned her gaze toward the son of Neptune. Lupa was use to demigods shuddering at her intense glare, but Scipio just stared back unafraid.**

"Impressive, Lupa has a terrible glare," Jason said.

**_Staff of the sea, I was unaware of your existence._ Lupa said.**

**"My existence was kept secret during the second Titan War. My patron, Lord Mars, believed it was necessary considering the pact of the Big Three," Scipio said.**

"He knows about the war," Annabeth said hopefully.

**_Where were you during the war?_ Lupa asked.**

**"Lord Mars created a group of Roman demigods called the Praetorian Guard, named after the ancient protectors of the Roman emperors. I was their leader. We fought the allies of the Titans on the east coast. We defended Olympus," Scipio said. Lupa's yellow eyes widened, and then narrowed suspiciously.**

"Lupa won't believe that," Jason said. Piper gave him a playful smirk.

**_That can't be. I would have been told of such a group,_ Lupa said.**

Jason smiled at Piper before he bumped her shoulder playfully.

**"Lord Mars and Lady Juno believed that this group should remain secret. Our work was very dangerous and unknown to the other gods, especially Jupiter," Scipio said. Lupa's forehead creased in thought. She finally nodded.**

"An intelligent cover story," Athena said.

Hera nodded. "I can be pretty devious," Hera said, but she didn't sound proud.

**_That sounds like something Juno would do,_ Lupa said. The wolf looked at Scipio closely, still trying to understand this new demigod warrior. Why are you here now?**

**"I've been sent to warn you about a new threat. Gaea is slowly rising and the giants are trying to destroy the gods and Olympus, again," Scipio said. Lupa, Reyna and Bobby were all stunned by this news.**

**"It can't be," Bobby said in disbelief.**

"That's what I said," Thalia said.

**"I agree. We would have heard something by now," Reyna said.**

**"They don't know, do they?" Scipio asked Lupa. The wolf looked at the demigod carefully. It was clear by her uneasy stance that she knew what Scipio was talking about.**

**"Know what?" Reyna asked curiously, as she looked between Scipio and Lupa.**

**_Lord Jupiter has closed off Olympus from the mortal world,_ Lupa said.**

Everyone turned to look at Zeus. The King of the gods raised his hands in the air. "I know its dumb idea, but it's in the future," Zeus said.

**Reyna and Bobby looked at each other. They were both in shock.**

**"What can we do?" Reyna asked.**

**"That's why I'm here," Scipio said. Lupa turned toward Scipio; she was clearly suspicious of the son of Neptune.**

**_Tell us,_ Lupa said threateningly. Scipio ignored her tone, reaching under his armor and pulling out a scroll. He handed it to Reyna, who eyed it suspiciously before opening it. Read it, child.**

_**Dear Lupa, mother of Rome,**_

_**My son and I have sent Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune to Castra Semideus to assist in the coming war. You will find him to be a great leader and warrior, befitting the legacy of Rome. Mars, Neptune, Minerva, Venus, Mercury and I all nominate him as Consul of Rome, the first such nomination in over a millennium. I ask you to accept this nomination and inform the Praetors of the required election. You may test Scipio as you see fit, but I warn you not to underestimate his ability.**_

_**Respectfully,**_

_**Juno**_

"That will get her attention. Lupa wouldn't question him after receiving a letter like that," Jason said.

Piper smiled. "That's the idea Sparky," she replied.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Aphrodite squealed when she heard the name.

Artemis held her hands over her ears. "Can you stop with the squealing, you can make someone deaf with that noise," Artemis complained.

Aphrodite's smile faded as she gave the goddess of the moon and hunt a death glare.

**When Reyna finished reading, Lupa, Bobby and Reyna all stood in stunned silence. Scipio for his part never wavered in his stance nor did his face ever betray his feelings. He stood tall and strong like a great oak tree.**

"They make him sound like some kind of super hero," Leo said.

Jason laughed. "Come on, he's just a demigod," Jason said.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other with wry smiles on their faces.

**"This is completely unprecedented," Reyna said. "Lupa, you can't go along with this. How do we know he can be trusted?" Scipio never flinched at her tone.**

**Lupa looked at the letter, and then at the signatures at the bottom of the page.**

**_I'm afraid, Reyna, that I must take this letter seriously. A request signed by half the Olympian council cannot be ignored,_ Lupa said. _Scipio, I will present this at a meeting of the Praetors for all ten legions. Any challenge to this nomination shall be met in single combat. Do you understand?_**

**Scipio nodded. A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the words single combat. "I understand, Lupa," Scipio said, as he bowed toward the wolf.**

Annabeth shivered at Scipio's reactions and words. "He's so different," Annabeth whispered to Thalia. Thalia nodded.

**_Reyna, go assemble the Praetors in the arena. The vote will take place there. Bobby, go back to your training,_ Lupa ordered. Reyna and Bobby both bowed to the wolf before running out of the command tent. Lupa looked back toward Scipio, their eyes met and for the first time the wolf met eyes that would not flinch at her stare. Scipio's eyes were sea green, but they seemed to shine with unseen power. Lupa looked away after only a few moments.**

Jason just stared at the book. He didn't say anything, but his previous words rang in his mind; he's only a demigod.

**"Lupa, do you want me to go to the arena now?" Scipio asked.**

**_Not yet._ I have some questions for you. Lupa said. Scipio nodded. _Who was your mother?_**

**"I don't know. I have no memory before the age of seven. I was told that I could have suffered some traumatic event and those memories are suppressed." His brow was furrowed as if he was trying to piece together a difficult puzzle. Lupa nodded.**

"What?" Poseidon yelled. He looked at Hera and then to Mars. "I don't care if this is in the future. If your meddling hurts my son, I will do whatever it takes to get even."

Zeus stood in front of his brother. "I can't let you hurt them," Zeus said. Poseidon's green eyes flashed with power. "Calm yourself brother, Hera and Mars haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet, they haven't done anything yet," Poseidon said before he took his seat once again.

Hera stared at her brother, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. She slumped down in her throne with a heavy sigh.

**_Were you the child of the last Great Prophecy?_ Lupa asked. Scipio's eyes widened slightly at that question, as if he remembered something.**

Annabeth looked at Piper hopefully.

**"Yes, I fought Saturn and helped defeat him and his army," Scipio said. Lupa nodded. She seemed satisfied, like she expected that the young man before her was the child of the prophecy.**

**_Do you know about the current Great Prophecy?_ Lupa asked.**

**"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call," Scipio recited. Lupa nodded.**

**_I see that Mars and Juno have prepared you well,_ Lupa said.**

**"A pint of sweat saves a gallon of blood," Scipio said. The wolf seemed to smile at the quote.**

**_General George S. Patton, son of Mars. I see you are well read in the ways of a warrior,_ Lupa said. _I'm impressed. It is time for the meeting. Follow me to the arena, son of Neptune._**

"How did he know that?" Annabeth asked.

Mars smiled from his throne. "I can teach pretty well, besides, he's reciting my son," Mars explained smugly.

**As they walked through the camp, demigods eyed the stranger curiously. His gold armor shined in the light of the day. After only a few minutes the two reached the arena, which was a small version of the coliseum in Rome. It was made out of white marble with flecks of black and pink minerals. Lupa walked into the arena with Scipio in pursuit. The ten Praetors stood in a line facing the wolf. When Scipio walked in, they all looked at him suspiciously. Scipio could tell by their gaze that Reyna had explained the letter from the gods. One of the Praetors eyed Scipio angrily.**

**_Praetors, I suppose that Reyna explained the contents of the letter we received from Lady Juno?_ Lupa asked. The Praetors all nodded. _Good. The laws of Rome are clear; such a nomination requires a vote of the Praetors. But first, does anyone challenge this nomination?_ Lupa looked at the ten Praetors before her.**

**One of the Praetors raised his hand. He was a dark-haired young man about fifteen years old. He was tall, well over six feet in height. _Adam Savage, son of Mars, Praetor of the second Cohort, you wish to challenge Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune?_**

**"Yes Lupa, I challenge him," Adam said. Scipio stood stoically before the Praetors with no visible signs of emotion. Adam had his gold armor on; he held a gold gladius and a gold shield in his hands. He was ready for the fight.**

Mars leaned forward in his throne. He always liked to listen about his children, but he was intrigued by Scipio.

**_Scipio, do you accept his challenge?_ Lupa asked. Scipio stepped up within only a few feet of Adam. His eyes darkened until they were almost a forest green color. The air in the room seemed to grow heavier and it became slightly hard to breathe. The other praetors looked warily at the son of Neptune. For his part, Adam didn't look fazed at all. A broad smile appeared on Scipio's face as he nodded at the son of Mars.**

"Is he doing that?" Leo asked.

Mars smiled. Scipio was someone he would love to train.

Poseidon stared at Leo thoughtfully. "He's increased the humidity in the air. How did he learn that?" Poseidon asked, but when he saw the smug grin on Mars's face he cursed under his breath.

**"Yes, Lupa, I accept his challenge," Scipio said.**

**Scipio placed his helmet on his head. He touched the gold wrist band on his left arm and a gold shield appeared. The shield bore the three pronged blades of a trident on it. Scipio unsheathed his sword and stood in the center of the arena. Adam took his place opposite Scipio, roughly thirty feet apart. The other Praetors sat on the first row of seats in the arena. Lupa stood between the warriors.**

**_This will be a fight to the death or incapacitation. The winner will be voted on by the Praetors for the position of Consul of Rome,_ Lupa stated, as she walked to the corner of the arena floor and sat on her haunches.**

"A fight to the death, how can they do that?" Annabeth asked desperately.

Jason frowned. "It's part of the ancient rights, it's one of the reasons few people have ever attempted to be Consul," he said.

"That's barbaric," Hestia said. Everyone turned toward the quiet goddess. Few people remembered that she sat by her hearth.

"I agree sister," Hera said. That earned her a few strange looks, but no one said anything. Poseidon glared at his younger sister. Hera looked down at her hands, not wanting to see the angry look her brother gave her.

**Adam looked at Scipio closely, trying to determine the best course of action. Scipio stood completely still, except he began to spin his sword in his right hand at a consistent rhythm, almost like the beat of drum.**

"What kind of fighting style is that?" Athena asked before she looked at Mars.

"Watch and see," Mars said. He stared at the book like he could actually see the warriors facing off against each other.

**As a typical son of Mars, Adam was the first to charge. He ran forward and swung his sword at Scipio. The two blades struck causing sparks to fly. Adam spun to the left while sweeping with his leg. Scipio jumped in the air to avoid it while blocking the sword strike with his shield. Adam jabbed his sword forward, trying to impale the son of Neptune, but Scipio spun to the left with such speed that Adam fell forward, off balance. Scipio took the opportunity to complete a spin kick to Adam's back sending him to the ground.**

**In the audience the Praetors looked on and marveled at the skill of the son of Neptune. Scipio's movements were like a deadly dance. He continued to spin his sword in a specific rhythm. The movement of the blade almost seemed hypnotic as Scipio continued to spin it, even while moving around the arena floor.**

"An interesting tactic," Athena said.

"Tactic, it takes great skill," Mars scoffed at the goddess's words.

**Adam recovered, wiping the dirt off his clothes and armor. He picked his gladius off the ground to confront Scipio, who now stood only ten feet from the son of Mars. Adam ran forward; he rotated his shield at an angle, and then thrust his sword forward trying to confuse his opponent. However, Scipio had moved as well. As the sword thrust from Adam moved forward Scipio crouched into a squatting position. As the blade moved forward and over Scipio, the son of Neptune sliced upwards with the edge of his shield clipping Adam in the arm, sending his sword to the edge of the arena floor. Adam jumped back and tried to shake off the numbness in his arm where the shield had hit it. Adam was now at a complete disadvantage; he didn't have a sword. Scipio gave the son of Mars a knowing smile before throwing his gladius into the ground.**

"What in Hades is he doing?" Thalia yelled. Hades glared at the daughter of Zeus. She smiled at him sheepishly.

**"Time for hand to hand," Scipio said. The crowd was astounded. Scipio had given up his advantage. He touched his shield and it turned back into a wrist band. Adam looked at his opponent warily, and then threw down his shield as well.**

"He still fights fair no matter what," Poseidon said.

**The two warriors now circled each other. Adam stood in a Roman wrestling stance with his upper body bent at the waist and his arms outstretched, whereas Scipio stood in a strange sort of crouching position with his fists out in front of him. It looked like a cross between boxing and karate.**

"Percy doesn't know martial arts," Annabeth said.

"He does now," Mars said happily.

**Adam rushed forward to try and grab a hold of Scipio, but he was met with a sudden flurry of blocks and punches. In a few seconds, Scipio had landed six punches to Adams's abdomen and chest. The son of Mars staggered backwards under the blows, but it didn't appear that Scipio had hit him very hard, especially with his armor on. Adam shrugged off the blows and charged again. This time Scipio spun to the side at an incredible speed. Adam ran right past his opponent. He turned to face Scipio again, but was met with a roundhouse kick to the face. Adam was hit so hard that he was knocked off his feet. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. The audience winced at the sight and sound of the strike.**

"Damn, that had to hurt," Leo said.

Demeter glared at the boy. "Watch your language," she scolded. Leo nodded as Piper and Jason laughed at the face he made.

**Adam was on the ground and at first the crowd thought he was unconscious, but he stood up carefully. The Praetors cheered at the young demigod. Scipio nodded at his opponent. Adam moved forward slowly. He swung his right arm wildly, trying to hit Scipio with a right cross. Scipio blocked the blow with his left arm, and then jumped into the air thrusting his right leg forward into a thunderous jump kick. The kick hit Adam in the chest. The son of Mars staggered back clutching his chest, even with his armor on the kick hurt.**

**The crowd watched with concern as their fellow Praetor stepped forward. Scipio let him close on him, but before the son of Mars could throw a punch, Scipio hit Adam in the face with one thunderous punch that snapped the boy's head back. Before Adam could hit the floor Scipio had grabbed him carefully, and then he laid him on the ground. The son of Mars was out cold. The other Praetors were totally confused by the fight. Scipio had clearly not tried very hard, and in fact, he had gone out of his way not to hurt the child of Mars.**

"He's such a caring young man," Demeter said. Everyone just stared at her. "He must eat his cereal and oatmeal."

"For the love of the Fates woman, shut up about oatmeal and cereal," Hades complained. Demeter shot him an evil glare.

Piper watched them to make sure that a fight wouldn't break out before she continued to read.

**Lupa stalked forward. She sniffed the son of Mars, and then she looked at Scipio. She did not give away her emotions, but by the way she looked at the son of Neptune, the Praetors could tell that she was unnerved by the skill of this demigod.**

**_Does anyone else wish to challenge?_ Lupa asked. The other Praetors looked at each other, and then looked at Scipio. He stood calmly in front of the Praetors. He had recovered his sword and began to spin it in the air, like before. The other Praetors seemed mesmerized by the movement. No one raised their hand.**

"That is a very interesting technique," Athena said. Mars rolled his eyes at the war goddess's words.

**_With no additional challenges, it is time to vote. We will count Adam's vote as a positive vote for Scipio as Consul. Now raise your hand if you wish to vote for Scipio as Consul of Rome,_ Lupa said. The nine other Praetors all raised their hands in favor. Lupa looked stunned. She must have thought that more Praetors would have voted against Scipio. _It is unanimous. Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune, cliens of Mars, and now, Consul of Rome._**

**The Praetors stood and bowed to Scipio, reverently.**

The Olympians were quiet. They couldn't believe he had become Consul so easily. Poseidon was proud of his son, but wary. He wondered what Scipio thought of his father.

Mars smiled at the way his student beat the Roman. He was proud of Scipio. For a strange reason he felt a warm feeling inside, a feeling of pride for the boy.

Annabeth just sat in her seat quietly. She was happy that Percy was alright, but he wasn't Percy anymore, he was Scipio. That thought sent a shiver down her spine.

**"All hail Scipio, Consul of Rome," the Praetors yelled. The sound echoed around the arena. Scipio, who was standing in the middle of the arena, nodded toward Lupa, and then smiled at the Praetors. Juno's plan had worked flawlessly.**

Piper put down the book. She felt Jason squeeze her hand. She looked at the boy that she cared for, his face was pale and he gave her a small smile. "What's wrong Jason?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to be his replacement here, but he's so skilled and powerful. How can I ever measure up to him?" Jason asked.

Piper stared in his blue eyes before she kissed him on the cheek. "Just be yourself, that's all any of us want," Piper reassured. Jason smile widened before he kissed her on the cheek in return. A squeal from Aphrodite separated the two as their faces turned red.

Annabeth had seen the whole thing. She was happy for Piper, but she felt a pain in her chest. The sight of the happy couple made her miss Percy even more.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story starts to have more action after this chapter, so more marveling about Scipio and his skills as well as his differences to Percy. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	5. The Sea Spawn's Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 5: The Sea Spawn's Power

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

The gods and demigods walked into the throne room after breakfast. Jason and Piper were holding hands; Aphrodite smiled proudly at her daughter.

Annabeth walked in with Thalia at her side. The hunter and the architect of Olympus had been pretty much glued at the hip since the beginning of this story. Thalia would give Annabeth worried glances, but Annabeth never noticed she was too lost in thought.

The group settled into their seats. Athena cleared her throat. "Who would like to read now?" she asked.

"I'll read," Artemis said. Athena handed the book to her sister.

Artemis opened the book and said, "**The Giant's Vanguard, at Castra Semideus**."

"Who're the giant's vanguard?" Leo asked. No one answered.

"If you'll let me read, we'll find out," Artemis said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

**The praetors stood to face the new Consul of Rome. Reyna stepped forward with a questioning look. Lupa looked toward Scipio first.**

**_Reyna, you have a question child?_ Lupa asked. Reyna gave a slight nod.**

**"Aren't there supposed to be two Consuls?" Reyna asked. Scipio gave the daughter of Minerva a slight smile.**

Jason smiled; he knew the answer to that. He was happy that he knew something that Reyna and the other Praetors didn't.

**"Yes, but this camp has always had a being who fit that description," Scipio said, as he smiled at Lupa.**

**"Lupa, you're the other Consul?" Reyna asked.**

Mars grinned. "She's the mother of Rome; who else could it be?" he said.

**_Yes, child, I always had the role of camp Consul, but now during a time of war there is a need for a military Consul,_ Lupa said, as she gestured towards Scipio.**

"So, that's the reason you sent him there," Athena said. Everyone knew the statement was targeted toward Hera.

Hera nodded. "It would make sense," she replied.

**"What are your orders, sir?" Reyna asked. She said sir like it burned her tongue. Scipio just smiled at her reaction.**

"Reyna wouldn't like to call anyone sir, especially a demigod that just arrived," Jason said. Aphrodite looked at her daughter. Piper's emotions told her that there was some jealousy there. Did Reyna have feelings for Jason? What a great love triangle that could be, she thought.

**"I want the Cohorts to prepare for battle. We need the legion at full force. The enemy will send their vanguard first to test our strength," Scipio said.**

**_What vanguard?_ Lupa asked. Suddenly, a trumpet sounded throughout the camp. Everyone could tell that it was a warning blast.**

"My question exactly," Leo said. He was about to say more, but the glare from Artemis shut him up.

**"I think you're going to find out. Praetors, assemble the legions. We need long range weapons with silver tips," Scipio said, as he sprinted out of the arena. The praetors just stared after him.**

**"Why silver?" Reyna asked.**

Jason looked at his sister with wide eyes. Thalia nodded; she knew the identity of the vanguard.

**_You heard him, get going,_ Lupa yelled, snapping the young demigods back to reality.**

**Scipio raced through camp dodging shocked campers as he headed toward the sound of the trumpet. As he ran the sounds of additional trumpets could be heard as the praetors assembled their Cohorts. Scipio stopped at the boundary of camp. The Roman trumpeter stood at the boundary. He stared warily at a group of creatures just on the other side of the magical boundary.**

**In the clearing near a narrow stream just on the other side of the camp boundary stood a strange assemblage of creatures. They all had wolf-like features, with large protruding snouts with massive teeth that dripped with saliva. Their eyes glowed yellow in the late evening light. They stood on two legs, but they were hunched over as their backs were covered in fur with a massive hump. Their feet and hands were very large and held massive canine claws that curved towards the end with jagged blades on them. Their skin was dark, almost grey, and it looked extremely tough.**

"Lycanthropes," Athena said.

Leo looked at the goddess with a confused look on his face. Piper smacked her friend. "Werewolves, you dummy," she said. Thalia smiled at her with an amused grin on her face. She really liked Piper. She had offered her a position with the hunt, but she knew that she would never join, unless her brother acted like a typical male and screwed it up.

**Suddenly, the creatures parted to allow another being to approach. This creature was similar to the others; except he was a foot taller and his eyes seemed to pulse with power. The creature looked through the camp boundary, until his eyes rested on Scipio.**

**"You are the leader of this camp?" the creature said with a slight snarl.**

**"I am. Lycaon, why are you here?" Scipio asked. The campers that stood behind their leader gasped at the name. Lycaon gave a slight bow and tried to smile through his massive snout and fangs.**

Thalia gritted her teeth. Artemis said his name like a curse. "How did he know his name?" Thalia said.

Artemis wore a concerned expression on her face. "I don't know," she replied as she glared at Mars.

"Probably part of his training; always know your enemy," Mars suggested.

"Always a good idea," Athena commented.

**"I'm at a loss, since I don't believe we've met before. Who are you?" Lycaon asked.**

**"I'm Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune and Consul of Rome," Scipio said. The crowd that stood behind Scipio became deathly quiet when he said that he was the Consul of Rome. Lycaon just glared at the son of Neptune.**

**"I challenge you, son of the sea god," Lycaon said. Scipo smiled at the monster before him.**

**"I will accept your challenge, if you promise that your minions will stay out of the fight," Scipio countered. Lycaon smiled again.**

"He's a liar; you can't trust him," Thalia said. Jason nodded.

Annabeth's grey eyes darkened with worry.

**"I agree and I promise that they will stay out of the fight," Lycaon said. By this time Reyna and the first Cohort had arrived. The other Cohorts began to fill in around the boundary to camp with their bows, spears and javelins at the ready. "Your Cohorts must do the same."**

**"I promise that my legionnaires will not attack during our fight," Scipio said. Lycaon nodded with an evil glint in his eyes.**

"He's walking into a trap," Athena said. Poseidon held onto the arms of his throne tightly.

The smile on Mars's face grew. He knew that Scipio had a plan.

**"Scipio, you can't fight him, he's a lycanthrope," Reyna yelled. Scipio turned toward the daughter of Minerva with a scowl on his face.**

"Listen to her," Thalia said.

"You know you're talking to a book?" Apollo asked.

Artemis punched her brother in the arm. "Shut-up and don't talk that way to my hunter," Artemis defended.

**"Do not presume to judge my decisions, daughter of Minerva. Those who question a Consul of Rome should be prepared for single combat and a fight to the death," Scipio said, as he turned his back on her before stepping through the boundary. The werewolves began to growl, but Lycaon raised his clawed hand to silence them.**

Annabeth and Thalia just stared at each other. "Percy wouldn't act that way," Thalia observed.

Mars laughed. "He's not Percy. He's the Consul of Rome," he replied slyly.

**"I have accepted the challenge; no one may intervene," Lycaon warned. The werewolves stepped back to make room for the battle. Lycaon looked at Scipio closely with what looked like a smile on his wolf-like face. "You will make an excellent addition to my family."**

"No, he can't do this," Annabeth yelled. Thalia grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Annabeth calmed down, but Athena could see the fear in her daughter's eyes. Athena swore to make that sea spawn suffer for hurting her daughter.

**Scipio stepped forward, he held his sword in his hand, but he didn't extend his shield, instead he rubbed his fingers across a silver ring on his left hand. The ring was rather large, and extended to cover half his finger. It was in the shape of a wild boar, the symbol of Mars. The eyes of the boar glowed red as Scipio touched it. Scipio squeezed his left hand into a fist and the ring transformed into a half meter long silver knife. Lycaon's eyes narrowed at the sight.**

"Whoa, that's so cool," Leo said. He flinched as he awaited the punch, slap or evil looks, but nothing happened. Everyone wore surprised looks on their faces, except for Mars. He smiled smugly at those around him.

**The wolf king charged with his imperial gold broad sword. He stabbed towards Scipio while slashing with his clawed left hand. Scipio moved to allow the sword to pass just below his ribs. Scipio saw the claws moving towards his face, but he didn't move. The Romans all flinched as they saw the clawed hand move toward their newly appointed leader. The clawed hand struck home against Scipio's face with a sickening crack, but Scipio did not cry out in pain. Instead, Lycaon screamed in agony as the claws on his left hand cracked against the invincible skin of the son of Neptune. The Romans were stunned, but Lycaon stood still as he just stared at Scipio in disbelief.**

"Awesome," Leo yelled. No one said a word. They just stared at the book in Artemis's hands.

Poseidon sighed. "Thank goodness he still has the curse," he said. Annabeth nodded.

**Scipio smiled at the King of the werewolves. "Sun Tzu said, 'All war is deception.' Now you understand," Scipio said. Lycaon glared at the Consul of Rome with pain and anger evident in his eyes.**

"He quoted Sun Tzu," Annabeth said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "We heard," Thalia said. Annabeth glared at her friend. Thalia smiled; she was happy that her friend did something other than look sad and worried.

**Lycaon stepped back, away from the son of Neptune. "My children destroy him," Lycaon yelled. The werewolves stalked forward. Scipio was outnumbered twenty to one, but the demigod just smiled. He closed his eyes and the humidity in the air seemed to increase. The temperature outside rose as the moisture in the air increased. The monsters charged forward, but stopped within three feet of the Consul of Rome. Scipio opened his eyes and the green color of his eyes swirled like a whirlpool. Suddenly, the twenty werewolves fell to the ground, their eyes bulging out as they choked for air. The creatures couldn't die of suffocation, but it would keep them from fighting.**

"Impossible," Zeus yelled.

Poseidon smiled. "Not for my son," he countered. Zeus glared at his older brother.

**"Now," Scipio yelled, and the Roman archers and spearmen snapped back to reality. In an instant dozens of arrows and spears flew through the air, striking the immobilized werewolves. The silver tips of the weapons caused the creatures to melt into the ground and dissolve.**

**Lycaon turned to run away, but he met a wall of water in front of him. The small stream that had been only a meter or two wide was now thirty feet in the air and as solid as ice. Lycaon was trapped. He turned to run away, but Scipio was on him. Lycaon struck with his sword, but Scipio blocked it easily. Scipio thrust forward with his silver knife. The blade dug deep into the side of the immortal. Lycaon began to cough up blood and he was wheezing from lack of air. Scipio pulled out the blade, and then cracked Lycaon in the head with the handle of the knife. Lycaon stumbled, and then fell to the ground unconscious.**

Artemis stopped. She couldn't believe the skill and power that Percy or Scipio possessed. "Is it just me, or is he more powerful than the Last Olympian?" she asked.

"I agree, his powers have increased as well as his skill," Athena replied.

Zeus stood up from his throne. "He can't be this strong. No son of Poseidon has ever been this powerful," Zeus protested.

Poseidon jumped from his throne. "Why is that such a problem, brother?" Poseidon asked, but his tone of voice was anything but sincere.

"My children are the most powerful," Zeus declared. He looked at Thalia and Jason; they gave him disappointed stares.

Hestia stood and stepped between her two younger brothers. "Zeus, you and many of your children lust for power, but it is clear that Perseus does not. He is a child of Rome and Greece; of course he will be more powerful. Besides, this is Scipio; we know very little about his training," she reasoned.

Zeus's angry glare faded. He nodded before he took his seat once again. Poseidon sighed before he gave his sister a thankful smile. Poseidon took his seat as well, Hestia smiled at everyone before she walked back to the hearth.

**Scipio placed his sword back into its sheath, and then he pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. He placed them on the clawed hands of Lycaon. Scipio touched the base of the silver knife and it turned back into the ring. The son of Neptune grabbed Lycaon, and then threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The Romans just stared at their leader as he carried the King of the werewolves into their camp. Lupa ran up to Scipio with outrage in her eyes.**

**_You cannot bring him into camp; he is too dangerous,_ Lupa yelled.**

**Scipio stopped, and then glared at the mother of Rome. Lupa stepped back as Scipio's glare intensified.**

"He must be scary to cause Lupa to react that way," Jason observed.

**"I'm taking him to the ocean," Scipio said, calmly. "Do not question my decisions until you know them fully." He stalked past Lupa, heading towards the beach. Lupa and the first legion followed behind him.**

"Burn," Leo yelled. Jason sent a small jolt of electricity toward his friend. Everyone in the room laughed at Leo, his curly hair had straightened and stood up on his head.

**Scipio stepped into the water. He began to speak softly, until two large hippocampi emerged from the waves. Riding on the backs of each creature were two blue skinned men wearing golden armor. They each carried a long harpoon in their hands. They dismounted from the hippocampi and walked toward the son of Neptune. Once they reached him, they bowed their heads.**

Poseidon smiled; the mermen and mermaids loved his son.

**"Take him to my _father_," he said. He said father like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Lord Neptune is expecting him." The two mermen grabbed Lycaon and carried him back to the hippocampi. They tied the prisoner to one of the magic sea horses and then mounted their rides and dipped beneath the surface of the sea.**

Poseidon's face was ashen. Why did his son react that way? Poseidon cleared his throat. "How did he know I was expecting him?" he asked.

"My future self must have told him," Mars suggested.

**Scipio turned around to see the surprised faces of the first legion with Lupa and Reyna standing in front. They all bowed their heads toward Scipio in honor of his victory. Scipio nodded, and then said, "Do not presume that this small victory means that we will win the war." Scipio gave all the campers a stern look. "As a great man once said, 'If I had eight hours to chop down a tree, I would spend six of them sharpening the axe.' We must be the prepared army."**

Athena smiled at the quote. She was still mad at Percy for hurting her daughter, but she had to give him credit, he knew the right quotes to use at the right time.

**"Who said that?" Bobby asked curiously. Scipio looked at the young son of Minerva and smiled.**

**"Abraham Lincoln," Scipio said as he walked past the first legion toward the command tent.**

_**AN: A short chapter. I will try to get another finished today, so stay tuned.**_


	6. The Rebel Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 6: The Rebel Goddess

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"You know this chapter isn't over," Artemis said.

Everyone just stared at her. "Sister, please continue," Athena replied after a few moments. She looked at Poseidon; he was lost in thought. Athena felt sorry for him; she never knew she could ever feel sorry for her rival, but the last few weeks had changed her opinion of him.

"**The throne room on Olympus**," Artemis read.

**Two goddesses stood near the great hearth. One wore a brown robe with a hood that was pulled back. She had brown hair and her eyes flared with flame. The other goddess wore a simple white chiton and her grey eyes looked into the hearth carefully. The flames showed the small battle and the imprisonment of Lycaon at the hands of the son of Neptune.**

Zeus glared at Athena before he shifted his gaze toward his older sister. Hestia waved at her brother from the hearth with a mischievous smile on her face. Zeus huffed.

**"Your father would not be happy if he knew that we were watching the Roman camp. We are in our Greek forms," Hestia said, as she looked towards the other goddess.**

**"Yes, I know he would be, but I want to check on Perseus," Athena said.**

"Why are interested in my son all of a sudden?" Poseidon asked.

Athena looked at him strangely before she turned toward Artemis.

"Hold on," Artemis said.

**"You've never been that concerned for his welfare before. Why now?"**

**Athena looked at her aunt sadly. "My daughter is taking his absence rather poorly."**

Athena looked over at Annabeth. Her daughter's grey eyes were dull and lifeless. Athena sighed at the sight.

**Hestia lowered her head regretfully. "Yes, I have heard her prayers for him when she makes her sacrifice. She is very sad indeed."**

**"Now I find out that Juno and Mars had taken away all his memories and replaced them with the memories of a Roman warrior," Athena said angrily.**

**Hestia frowned at deeds of her sister. "What my sister did was wrong, but her intentions were not evil," Hestia said. Athena rolled her eyes at the statement.**

Hera looked at Hestia. She wore a small smile on her face. She was glad that someone understood, but it didn't make her feel any better about her future actions.

**"Really. You believe that? Hera would love to make my daughter feel pain. She has no love for Perseus, either."**

Poseidon and Annabeth both glared at the Queen of the gods. Hera avoided their eyes. She felt bad enough; she didn't need their angry glares.

**"She chose him because he led the Greeks, just as Jason led the Romans."**

**"So, it was just a little bonus for her to hurt my daughter. It still doesn't make me feel good."**

Athena's face turned red. She never thought she could sound so upset or petty. She looked at Hera and said, "I'm sorry."

Hera just stared at her step-daughter. "Why, my future self is to blame?" she questioned.

"I didn't mean to sound so petty and childish," Athena explained.

Hera smiled. "I'm sorry for my past actions. I've never been a good step-mother, to any of you. I would like to change that from now on," Hera said.

Athena looked around at her brothers and sister. They all nodded. "We would like that," Athena said.

**"Why did Minerva sign the letter?" Hestia asked. **

**Athena looked at her favorite aunt, and then sighed. "It was the right thing to do, the smart thing."**

**Hestia gave her niece a warm smile. "You're right, as usual. It was the smart thing to do, plus it has clearly helped Perseus be accepted into the camp."**

**"Yes, he's a Consul of Rome now, alongside Lupa. What happens when the Romans and Greeks meet? I still don't believe Hera's plan will work."**

"I'm afraid it has to work, or we'll never defeat the giants or Gaea," Hera said. Everyone looked at her, but they didn't argue. They knew she was right.

**Hestia nodded. "I understand your concern. I share the same reservations, but it must work or all is lost." Athena nodded. She looked back into the hearth, as Scipio spoke to Lupa and the first Cohort at the beach. She followed him as he walked towards the command tent before the image faded.**

**"I must admit that this Scipio is interesting. I can't believe that he is the same person as Perseus." Hestia nodded.**

**"I agree, but as you told me, he is Roman and Greek, maybe this is his Roman side that we are finally seeing. This is the mature and grown up Perseus. This is the warrior and not the hero." Athena's brow furrowed as she processed her aunt's words.**

**"What will happen when he is reunited with Annabeth? Will he choose her and his previous life, or will he choose the life of a Roman?"**

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Thalia held her hand. She leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You won't lose him; he'll always come back to you."

Athena had heard her sister's words. She smiled at Thalia. "Your friend is right my dear; you'll find Percy again. He's not lost forever," Athena said as she sent a glare so cold that Mars actually shivered at the sight.

**"No one can tell, but I know Perseus rather well. He loves your daughter and I know what he saw in the Styx." Athena's eyes widened.**

Thalia looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena wouldn't meet her gaze.

**"How?" she asked.**

**"I know the Lady of the Styx. She told me what anchors Perseus to the mortal world. Would you like to know?" Hestia asked as she gave Athena a mischievous glance. Athena rolled her eyes and sighed.**

Athena shot a confused glare toward Hestia, but the goddess just shrugged her shoulders.

**"You know how curious I am," Athena said.**

"Curiosity killed the cat," Apollo said.

Athena's grey eyes bored into the sky blue eyes of the sun god. Apollo raised his hands in surrender.

**"I think you know the answer."**

**Athena's eyes widened. "Annabeth?"**

"He saw you?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth's cheeks turned red.

Aphrodite squealed from beside Mars. The war god glared at the goddess, but she ignored him. "Its true love," she said to Hephaestus. The god of the forge smiled at his wife, but everyone else could tell it was forced.

**Hestia gave her niece a warm smile. "Yes, she's his anchor." Athena's face paled. "What's wrong?"**

**"His memories of her are gone. You know what this means?" It was Hestia's turn for her face to pale.**

**"He's lost that which grounds him to the mortal world." Athena nodded. Her eyes were filled with anger and worry.**

Annabeth stood up. "We need to call the Fates. We have to get back," she yelled. Thalia stood beside her.

Athena sighed. "My dear, we are in the past. This hasn't happened yet, plus, the Fates seem pretty set on these events occurring as we have read them," she said sadly.

Annabeth nearly collapsed, but Thalia caught her before she hit the ground. Thalia hugged her tightly. Athena looked away; she couldn't see her daughter so broken.

**"He'll become like Achilles. He'll be lost without his anchor. He will live only for battle." Hestia wrapped her arms around her niece in a comforting hug. Athena's anger seemed to fade, just a little.**

Annabeth shivered in Thalia's arms.

**"My daughter must know of this. She must be ready when the time comes."**

**"Zeus has forbidden contact with Camp Half Blood," Hestia warned.**

Athena stared at her father. Zeus met her eyes. He knew that she would do anything for her daughter. He sighed. "Do what you must," he said.

**"I don't care. I will not let my daughter suffer through this alone. I will help her; she must be ready when they finally reunite," Athena said as she separated from Hestia and strode out of the throne room. The goddess of the hearth just looked at her niece as she walked away.**

Annabeth looked up at her mother. Annabeth's eyes were red, but she hadn't shed any tears. Thalia marveled at that. Athena smiled at her daughter. For the first time since Percy disappeared, Annabeth felt like everything would work out. Her mother was on her side and would help.

**"Good luck, my dear," Hestia said, before she turned her attention back to the hearth.**

Artemis sighed. "Who'd like to read the next chapter?" she asked.

**_AN: A short finish to that chapter. I split it up because the story was in two locations. Stay tuned more to come._**


	7. A Rebel with a Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

_**AN: This chapter of DS has been divided into two chapters (7&8) because of the change in location, so they are short, but together they make up a single chapter.**_

Chapter 7: A Rebel with a Plan

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"I'll read," Jason said before he took the book from Artemis.

"Chapter title is **Plans and Confessions**," Jason began. "On **Mount Olympus**."

**Athena marched out of the throne room with a determined look on her face. As she strode past minor gods and goddesses they all looked away quickly. It was never wise to get in the way of a determined Olympian, especially the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.**

Athena smirked at the description. She looked over at Poseidon; he rolled his eyes at her.

**Finally, she reached her destination. Athena looked up at the Greek temple in front of her. Multiple carvings were etched in the newly constructed temple. It was the second temple that Annabeth had designed and built after the end of the second Titan War. The carvings in the marble showed sea creatures of many varieties, battle scenes with the lord of the seas battling the Titan Oceanus, and the defeat of the giant Typhon at the hands of the gods with significant aid from Poseidon's army of Cyclops and mermen. Athena stopped to marvel at her daughter's designs and the precision of the craftsmen that built it.**

"I couldn't have done it without Tyson and the Cyclops, and the Atlantean sculptors are incredible," Annabeth said. Her sadness and grief were gone for that short moment as she mused about her work on Olympus. Athena smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you for working on my temple," Poseidon said.

Annabeth smiled. It was a welcome sight to many in the room. "You are most welcome, my lord," Annabeth replied.

**After a few minutes Athena looked down at the celestial bronze door at the front of the temple. Her determined look returned as she pushed open the door, and walked inside. A look of surprise crossed her face when she saw Poseidon sitting on his throne watching something in a floating ball of water in front of him. Athena closed the door behind her in order to make her presence known. Poseidon looked away from the orb of water as the object dissolved into the air.**

Athena looked at her rival. "What were you watching?" she asked curiously.

"It's the future remember, but I think you know," Poseidon replied.

Athena felt a little silly now after she asked that question. She knew he must have been watching Percy or Scipio.

**"Athena, can I help you?" Poseidon asked curiously. Athena looked closely at her longtime rival. His green eyes looked dull and lifeless, and his forehead was creased in worry. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Athena had never seen her uncle in such a state before.**

"I didn't know you cared," Poseidon said.

Athena's cheeks reddened slightly. "I don't," she said dismissively. Aphrodite's eyes lit up; she could tell a lie when she heard one.

**"I could ask you the same thing," Athena said. Poseidon looked at his niece carefully, as if he was trying to determine whether her words were sincere or not.**

**Poseidon sighed loudly. "I'm worried about Percy."**

"Aren't we all," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

**Athena nodded. "I'm worried about my daughter." Poseidon and Athena looked at each other for a few seconds, before they both looked away.**

**"How is she?" Athena looked at her uncle. He wore a sincere expression, but his eyes were sad.**

**"She is miserable without him. She has done nothing but search for him since his disappearance."**

Annabeth stared at the floor. She felt miserable and she knew the others could see it. At first she tried to hide her feelings, but now, she didn't really care anymore.

**"Does she know where he is?"**

**"Thanks to Jason, she knows he's with the Romans." Poseidon nodded. He slumped in his throne in defeat.**

Jason stopped reading. He looked up at Poseidon. The god of the seas stared into his nephews blue eyes. Jason stared back, but what he saw unnerved him. Poseidon's eyes were so deep and alive that it scared him. When they stared at you it was like every creature in the oceans were watching you. He wondered if Percy's eyes held the same depth and abundant life.

**"I cannot help him; my sister and your annoying half-brother have ruined him, as you know."**

Hera looked at her brother apologetically, but Mars glared at the Greek persona of his uncle. Poseidon stared right back. They could have stayed that way forever, but thunder rumbled overhead. They both looked at Zeus. The King of the gods glared at the two before the two gods turned away and concentrated on Jason and the book.

**Athena flinched at the word ruin. "As you know he is now a Consul of Rome, no small feat."**

**Poseidon nodded half-heartedly. "He will never be a disappointment to me, but he's no longer Percy. He's someone else now."**

Poseidon stared at his hands, but Athena could see the sadness in his eyes.

Annabeth stared at her uncle. He looked so much like Percy, but they were different, more so than her mother could imagine. She turned toward Thalia. The daughter of Zeus held her hand tightly. Annabeth was glad her big sister was there to help her. She didn't know what she would have done without her.

**Athena's determined look returned. "I've come to ask for your help."**

**Poseidon's eyes widened at Athena's words. "It must be serious, if you're asking for my assistance."**

"Very serious," Hermes said. That earned a couple of angry glares from a certain sea god and goddess of wisdom.

**"My daughter must know about Scipio."**

**Poseidon's eyes widened even more as a look of shock crossed his face. Athena's eyes shined with amusement briefly before they returned to their serious glare.**

Poseidon eyed Athena curiously. "I like your surprised face, it suits you," she said. Poseidon grumbled under his breath about overly smart goddesses.

**"We would be disobeying your father." Poseidon looked at his niece with a mischievous glint in his eyes.**

Hestia smiled; it was just like her younger brother to agree with anything that was rebellious.

**"A small risk, and with your assistance we would be able to do it covertly." Athena smiled at her uncle.**

**Poseidon smiled back knowingly. "You have a plan; I can see it in your eyes."**

"How can you tell that I have a plan by looking in my eyes?" Athena asked.

Poseidon smiled. "Your grey eyes shine like moonlight on the ocean," Poseidon said. His cheeks reddened as he realized what he said.

Athena was shocked. A blushed crossed her cheeks as well.

Aphrodite grinned at the display.

**"Are you in, or not?" she asked. She was already starting to get annoyed with her rival's childish ways.**

"As usual you take something serious and turn it into amusement.

**"I'm in, now what's the plan?" Poseidon leaned forward on his throne to listen to his niece's idea.**

"I know it gets on your nerves," Poseidon replied.

**_AN: A short chapter 7, but like five and six I split the chapters up based on the location. Chapter 8 is next and will finish the chapter._**


	8. A Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 8: A Plan Revealed

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Now for the rest of the chapter," Jason started. "At Castra Semideus."

**Scipio entered the command tent. He stood around a large table in the middle of the room as he glared at the entrance. Suddenly, Lupa stalked in followed by Reyna and her twin brother Bobby.**

**_I hope you will explain yourself,_ Lupa said, as she stood across the table. She began to glow as she turned into her human form. She wore a silver hunter's outfit with a bow over her shoulder. The outfit looked almost identical to the standard dress of the Hunter's of Diana. One that Lupa wore in respect to the goddess of the moon.**

Artemis smiled at the description. "Thank you Lupa," she said.

Apollo chuckled. "Now you're talking to the book," he chided.

Artemis grinned evilly as she touched the hunting knife strapped to her hip. Apollo gulped visibly before looking away.

**Scipio eyed her for a moment, as if he remembered something about the outfit. He shook his head once, as he looked at Bobby and Reyna. The twins stood at the end of the table looking between Lupa and Scipio.**

"Does he remember something?" Piper asked.

Annabeth had hope in her eyes. She looked at Thalia. "It might remind him of me or another hunter," Thalia said. Artemis knew who the other hunter was; she looked at the hunting knife strapped to her hip, it was a gift from Zoe.

**"Explain what?" Scipio asked innocently.**

**Lupa let out a growl that sounded surprisingly like a wolf's, even in her human form. "How you broke that werewolf's claws and what you did to the others?" Lupa asked.**

**Scipio gave her a slight smile. "Oh, that," he said.**

Thalia smiled. "That sounds like Percy," she observed. Annabeth squeezed her hand; she hoped Percy was still in there even without his memories.

**Lupa's eye's narrowed.**

Jason looked up from the book. "Not a good idea to piss off Lupa," he warned.

**Scipio cleared his throat as he continued. "Lycaon can't scratch someone who has the Curse of Achilles."**

**"What?" Bobby yelled.**

Jason rolled his eyes at his friend. He was a son of Minerva, but sometimes he wondered if that was true or not.

**Lupa gave the young Roman a stern glare that made him step back from the table.**

**"You have the curse?" Reyna asked.**

**"Yes, I do," Scipio said.**

**"When did you obtain it?" Lupa asked as she looked at the son of Neptune with a mix of curiosity and respect.**

**"During the war. It was how I was able to stand up to Saturn, and the other Titans," Scipio said.**

**"You fought Titans?" Bobby asked in awe.**

Athena frowned, but her lips tugged up slightly in amusement. "Oh Bobby, you don't act like a Roman," Athena whispered, but Poseidon heard her.

**Scipio ignored his tone. "Yes, I did," Scipio said.**

**The others seemed to accept this. It was hard to argue with what they had just witnessed.**

"I agree with that. That was pretty bad assed," Leo said with a big smile on his face. The smile disappeared when he saw the disapproving look that he got from Demeter.

**"What did you do to the other werewolves?" Lupa asked as she looked at Scipio as if she was still trying to figure him out.**

"Sounds like the looks you give me," Poseidon said to Athena.

"I'm trying to figure the best way to kick your butt, not figure you out Kelp for Brains," Athena replied.

**"Yeah, it was like they were frozen in place," Bobby said excitedly. "Did you use the water in their blood to freeze them?"**

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "People always assume I can mess with people's blood just because of the water content," Poseidon said. Zeus and Hades looked at their brother curiously. They always thought he could use the water in someone's blood.

**Reyna and Lupa both looked at Scipio expectantly.**

**Scipio looked at the son of Minerva with an amused grin. Reyna and Lupa stared at Scipio. His grin seemed to light up the room, but as soon as it appeared it was replaced with a familiar emotionless expression.**

"Percy can always light up a room with his crooked grin," Annabeth said sadly.

**"Children of Neptune cannot use the water in someone's blood. The other elements in the blood prevent that sort of control. However, all animals breathe air or pull oxygen out of the water using gills. The werewolves like humans breathe in air, and air contains water vapor. During respiration people breathe in air and other molecules like water. They also exhale water vapor as well as carbon dioxide. I can condense the water in their lungs to drown them, plus I can freeze the water as well. A terrible way to die, don't you think?"**

Everyone in the room shivered at the idea, except for Poseidon and Mars. Poseidon looked at Mars closely. "You taught him how to do that?" Poseidon asked.

"It's the future, but it makes sense. It is a powerful weapon," Mars said.

"A dangerous weapon, if it fell into the wrong hands," Zeus reasoned.

**Lupa, Bobby and Reyna all stared at the son of Neptune in wonder and in fear.**

**"You have great power, child of the sea." Lupa admitted.**

**Scipio nodded. "Thank you, but I prefer to fight with weapons. When I need to, though, I will use my powers," Scipio said.**

Mars grinned. Weapons were always better than using one's powers.

**"What are we going to do now?" Bobby asked.**

**Reyna looked at Lupa, and then toward Scipio.**

**"The Cohorts are going to continue to train hard. Reyna, work with the other praetors to establish a guard rotation around the camp boundary. The ocean is the only safe boundary." Scipio said.**

**"Yes, Consul, come on Bobby," Reyna said, as she pulled her brother out of the tent.**

**Once the twins were gone, Lupa turned and looked at Scipio carefully. Scipio for his part returned the stare.**

**"How much do you know of Juno's plan?" Scipio asked. Lupa's eyes widened at the question.**

**Lupa paced in front of Scipio with a worried expression. "She sent Jason to the Greek camp."**

"How did she know?" Jason asked as he looked up from the book.

"Lupa is very smart; I wouldn't put it passed her if she figured out most of Hera's plan," Athena replied.

**Scipio nodded. "Yes, he worked with the Greeks to free Juno from the giants." Scipio gave her a knowing smile.**

**Lupa smiled at the knowledge of Jason's accomplishment. "Does Jason know who he is?"**

**"He does now. He doesn't remember everything, but yes, he knows about us."**

Jason frowned; he wished all his memories had returned.

**Lupa stopped her pacing as she stared into the eyes of the son of Neptune. "What is the next part of the plan?"**

**"The Greeks are building a special ship, one that will carry the prophesied seven to Greece. There they will go to the ancient entrance to the Underworld and fight the forces of Tartarus to close the Doors of Death. But first, they will come here. The seven demigods of the prophecy include other Romans." Scipio kept his arms crossed in front of his chest as he spoke.**

"How does he know this?" Leo asked.

All eyes turned toward Mars. Mars smiled at the attention. "I probably told him," he admitted.

**"What about the giants and Gaea?" Lupa's eyes darkened.**

**"After the Doors of Death are closed, we will fight and destroy the forces of the giants. That final battle will not take place in Greece, but here in the west."**

"How does he know that?" Athena asked.

Jason smiled.

**Lupa's eyes widened at Scipio's words. "How do you know that?"**

**Scipio looked at the map on the table before him. "Gaea is not in Greece. She's here in the west. Juno discovered this during her captivity. Mars informed me before I arrived."**

**Lupa's eyes doubled in size until it appeared that they might pop out of their sockets. "Where?"**

**Scipio looked up from the map. "Yellowstone National Park."**

"Of course, it makes sense," Athena said.

"What makes sense?" Zeus asked worriedly.

"All the volcanic activity there, it is a mega-volcano after all," Athena explained.

**Lupa stared at Scipio at first before she nodded. "The mega volcano?"**

Athena smiled at Lupa's insight.

**Scipio smiled at Lupa's conclusion. "Yes, the massive volcano under Yellowstone is actually the power of Gaea. She rests beneath the park."**

**"Why are we concerned with Greece?" Lupa asked curiously.**

"A good question," Poseidon said.

**"The doors of death are in Greece, plus the giants want to destroy the foundations of power for Olympus. Therefore, they will destroy the remnants of the original palace of the gods that sits on top of Mount Olympus. This will weaken the gods greatly. Before we can fight them, we need to close the Doors of Death. The monsters reform too quickly and Tartarus is providing more aid to the enemy every day."**

"Tartarus is helping her," Hades said in shock before he slumped down into his throne.

**Lupa nodded. "A good plan and what do we do until this ship arrives?"**

**"We fight to keep this camp safe. Both camps are important, but ours is the most vulnerable. The enemy, like the Titans before them, is based here in the west."**

**Lupa nodded, but the look in her eyes showed her concern for the safety of her Romans.**

**"I understand your concern, but we must be ready for the unthinkable." Scipio said.**

"What does he mean?" Piper asked.

Athena's eyes darkened. She had a good idea what he meant.

**Lupa was pacing again as she listened to Scipio. "What is that?" she asked.**

**"We may have to abandon this camp for a location that is safer." Lupa's stopped pacing as she let his words settle in. She nodded.**

**Lupa stared into the dark green eyes of her fellow Consul. "I know that I don't show it, but I am grateful for your presence here. You have done well so far."**

**Scipio smiled at Lupa. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that we will face greater horrors to come. We must be ready. I want all of our legionnaires to survive, but we must be prepared for casualties." Scipio looked down at his feet when he talked about casualties.**

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other with sad eyes. They remembered all the losses in the last war. They never wanted to see another war, but here was another one staring them in the face.

**"We are Romans; death is a part of life. It is how we live that matters."**

Mars smiled at Lupa's words.

**Scipio looked up at Lupa with a determined smile. "Better to fight for something than live for nothing."**

**Lupa smiled at the demigod. "Patton again."**

**"What can I say, he may have been a hard ass, but he had great quotes," Scipio said as he smiled a genuine friendly grin at the mother of Rome. Lupa for her part just shook her head in amusement.**

Mars laughed darkly. "That was my boy," he said. The others gave him strange looks. Aphrodite scooted her throne away from his and closer to her husbands. Hephaestus smiled at her.

**"It's getting late Consul, time for sleep."**

**Scipio looked at Lupa curiously. "Where do I sleep?"**

"I'm sure there are plenty of my Roman children who would love to share a bed with him," Aphrodite said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Annabeth glared at the goddess; Aphrodite shivered at the sight. Athena smiled proudly at her daughter.

**"The Cohorts sleep together in their tents, but you are a Consul. You may sleep here in the command tent. There is a cot in the back. Sleep well, son of the sea."**

**Scipio nodded as Lupa walked out of the tent. Scipio looked after her, as he turned his gaze back to the map stretched out on the command tent table. He looked down at the floor, and found his black duffel bag.**

"What's he got in there, some kind of secret weapon?" Leo asked.

**"Now, how did you get there?" Scipio stared at his silver ring as the red eyes of the Boar began to glow. "Thank you, my lord." Scipio opened the duffel bag and pulled out a large red hardcover book. The cover of the book read, Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Scipio opened the well-worn book to a particular section and read, "Invincibility lies in the defense; the possibility of victory in the attack." Scipio closed the book and looked back at the map. "General, I pray that you're right about that."**

"Knowledge is always a secret weapon," Athena said with a wry smile on her face.

Poseidon frowned. "My son has turned into a brain child," he whispered, but Annabeth and Athena heard him; they both sent death glares his way. Poseidon raised his hands in surrender.

Mars for his part smiled at the thought of Scipio. He would be proud to be the boy's patron in the future.

_**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Stay tuned more to come, plus we will start to see events at Camp Half Blood soon.**_


	9. The Real Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 9: The Real Hero

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Jason looked at the pages in front of him curiously.

"Is that the end of the chapter?" Piper asked.

Jason shook his head. "No, there's a little more at Castra Semideus. This was a few hours later," Jason replied.

**After a few hours of trying to sleep, Scipio sat up in his cot. He slipped on a pair of shorts and a purple camp shirt as he walked out of the command tent. He looked at the training area, but then he stared off toward the sound of the ocean waves breaking against the sandy beach. He walked towards the ocean almost like he was in a trance. The steady movement of the waves rolling across the beach seemed to beckon him forward. After a few minutes the Consul of Rome plopped down on the sand as the waves rushed forward to touch his bare feet.**

Aphrodite listed with a gleam in her eyes. "Does he sleep in the nude?" she asked. The other goddesses stared at her strangely.

Annabeth's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Athena glared at the goddess of love.

Thalia cleared her throat. "I think he sleeps in his boxers, right Annabeth?" she asked.

Annabeth looked at her friend with an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-later' look. Thalia grinned. "I think he does, but I don't usually see him asleep," Annabeth said. Thalia gave her a knowing smirk.

"I should hope not," Athena said. She looked over at Poseidon. The god of the seas smiled innocently at her. Athena huffed as she motioned for Jason to continue.

**The night was dark, but the full moon in the sky cast shadows down on the beige sand. A sudden movement of a shadow alerted the Roman to an uninvited guest. Scipio jumped to his feet just as his silver dagger appeared in his left hand. He looked down at the surprised face of the praetor of the first Cohort.**

**Reyna stepped back in fear at the sight of the son of Neptune in his battle stance. "I'm s-sorry s-sir," Reyna stammered.**

"That'll teach her to sneak up on someone," Mars said proudly. Poseidon glanced over at Mars with a jealous glare. The look didn't go unnoticed by Hera.

"What's she doing there?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia smiled. Annabeth was getting jealous.

"With a moon like that it would be a lovely time for a romantic walk on the beach," Aphrodite suggested. Annabeth glared at the goddess.

**Scipio's dagger disappeared and became his ring again. Reyna's eyes widened at the sight.**

**"You're out past curfew, Praetor," Scipio said.**

**"I couldn't sleep. I always come down here to think," Reyna explained.**

**Scipio's eyebrow rose questioningly.**

"Why would a daughter of Minerva go there to think?" Leo asked. Athena nodded.

**"What?" Reyna asked curiously.**

**"A child of Minerva taking comfort from the sea. Unusual, don't you think?"**

**"Jason and I use to come down here together to think. If a son of Jupiter can take comfort from the sea, why can't a daughter of Minerva?"**

Piper shot Jason a jealous look. Jason gulped before he looked back at the book.

**Scipio nodded. "You miss him, don't you?"**

**Reyna looked down at the sand sadly. "Yes, he's my best friend."**

Aphrodite looked at her daughter; she could feel the jealousy emanating from her child.

Jason avoided any glance towards Piper. He couldn't remember his relationship with Reyna, but he hoped it wasn't romantic.

**"Don't take this wrong, but I overheard you and your brother talk about him before I arrived."**

**Reyna's eyes narrowed. "How did you overhear us?"**

**"I was in the sea, waiting for the opportunity to make my presence known."**

**Reyna sighed slightly. "Bobby didn't mean to be disrespectful. Jason was his best friend, too."**

**Scipio nodded. "Nonetheless, you did a good job correcting your brother's outburst."**

"Warriors need discipline," Mars said. Aphrodite gave him a disgusted look.

**Reyna looked at Scipio. This was the first time he had complimented her.**

**"Thanks." Reyna looked at the son of the sea god closely, trying to analyze him like a great puzzle.**

"She's checking him out," Aphrodite said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "She's just trying to figure him out. Get your mind out of the gutter," Artemis said.

"Especially when it has to do with one of my kids," Athena agreed.

**"What?" Scipio asked his voice had a hint of amusement in it.**

**"Yes?" Reyna regained her composure.**

**Scipio smiled at daughter of Minerva. "You were staring at me."**

"Stalker," Aphrodite said. She smiled, but it disappeared at the death glare she received from Athena and Annabeth.

**"Sorry, it's just; you're hard to figure out." Scipio chuckled softly. Reyna smiled at the sound of his laugh.**

Annabeth smiled at the thought of Percy's laugh. Thalia nudged her shoulder with a wry smile on her face.

**"I get that a lot; I guess I'm different, especially since the war." Scipio stared off into the dark rolling sea as he mentioned the war.**

**"I didn't mean to drag up unpleasant memories."**

Thalia and Annabeth both looked at the ground sadly. They hated thinking about the war.

**"You didn't, I just haven't been the same since the war. I guess you heard me talk to Lupa about the Praetorian Guard?" Scipio asked, as he turned his gaze away from the rolling waves to look at Reyna.**

**"Yeah, it must have been tough fighting the Titans in Manhattan." Reyna looked back at Scipio curiously.**

Mars smiled. This back story for Scipio was really good, but something in the back of his mind worried him.

**Scipio nodded. "I lost everyone in that battle. I'm the last of the guard."**

**Reyna's eyes darkened at his confession. "I'm sorry for your loss."**

**"Thank you for the concern. It was war, terrible things happen." Scipio's eyes lightened slightly.**

**Reyna nodded, remembering her own experiences in the war. "You were the child of the prophecy?"**

**Scipio's eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"**

**"I'm a daughter of Minerva; I figured it out after you talked about fighting Titans."**

Athena smiled. Her children were quite bright; she was so proud of them.

**Scipio nodded. "Yes, I was the child of the prophecy, but not the hero."**

**Reyna's brow furrowed with confusion.**

**"I was the half-blood of the eldest gods, in this case Neptune, but I wasn't the hero, whose soul cursed blade shall reap."**

Hermes shuddered at the realization. "Luke," he whispered.

Thalia and Annabeth stared at Hermes sadly. They both thought of Luke a lot. They wished things had been different as well.

**"Who was?"**

**Scipio looked down sadly. "He was like a brother to me. He betrayed all of us to Saturn, but at the end, he redeemed himself. He's the reason we won."**

Annabeth looked at the book strangely. Who was Scipio talking about?

**"What was his name?" Reyna asked not even trying to restrain the curiosity in her voice.**

**"Luke. Luke Castellan… son of Mercury."**

"What?" Hermes yelled.

Annabeth's mouth hung open in surprise. "He knows about Luke," Thalia said.

Poseidon and Athena both looked at Hera and Mars questioningly before they looked away. They both wondered what the two gods were thinking when they left that memory with Scipio.

Jason looked around at the room worriedly. The revelation about Luke had left many stunned. He cleared his throat. "That's officially the end of the chapter," he said.

**_AN: This is the end of that chapter. Stay tuned more to come._**


	10. A Mother and Daughter Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 10: A Mother and Daughter Talk

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Who wants to read?" Jason asked.

"I'll read little brother," Apollo said.

Jason rolled his eyes before handing the book to the god of the sun.

Apollo opened the book and said, "The next chapter is entitled, 'An Oath to Keep." Jason and the other demigods all paled at the words Apollo read. "At Camp Half Blood."

**The sun was low in the sky as the fiery orb made its descent below the horizon of the Long Island Sound. It looked like the sun was merging with the dark blue-green water as the light reflected off the water and towards the sandy shore. A lone figure sat on the beach with her feet in the wet sand. The waves rushed forward to meet her, like the sea was trying to console the teenage demigod. She moved a loose golden curl from her face and placed it behind her ear. She looked towards the horizon, and her grey eyes flashed in the remaining light of the slowly setting sun.**

"It looks like Reyna isn't the only child of wisdom that takes solace in the sea," Jason said.

Annabeth gave him a small smile. Athena gave her daughter a concerned look.

**Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, regularly visited the beach around sunset every evening. All the other demigods left her alone, as they knew she was thinking of her lost boyfriend, Percy Jackson. The girl kept her nightly vigil in hopes that the dark haired, green eyed son of Poseidon would walk out of the waves to greet her with a warm embrace. But the daughter of Athena knew better. Everyone knew that Percy was at the Roman camp with no memories of himself, or where he was from.**

Annabeth frowned at the thought. Now she knew for sure that he didn't have his memories, but worse than that he had the memories of someone else entirely; the memories of a Roman demigod.

**Jason, the son of Jupiter and the brother of Thalia, had come to camp with his friends, Piper and Leo. They had completed a quest that had freed the goddess Hera and at least for a little while thwarted the plans of the giants. Jason had begun to remember his past after the completion of his quest. He remembered that he was from the Roman camp and that piece of knowledge had led to the conclusion that Percy had taken his place. The Greek camp was in an uproar after that realization, but ideas of charging into the Roman camp were squashed by Chiron. It was decided to work on the plans of the Argo II, a ship design found in the old Bunker Nine. Leo, the son of Hephaestus, and his siblings had been working on the ship for the past two months.**

Leo smiled; he was finally mentioned in the book.

Hephaestus smiled at his son. "I'm proud of you Leo," he said. Leo returned his father's smile.

**Once the great ship was complete, Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth would sail to the Roman Camp to retrieve Percy and identify the seven half-bloods that would complete the next Great Prophecy. By the look on the girl's face it was clear that she dreaded the wait. Most of the camp knew that if Annabeth had it her way, she would already be at the Roman camp, but that would go against Chiron's orders.**

"Percy wouldn't let that stop him," Thalia said. Annabeth smiled.

Poseidon groaned. "I know, I still have heart burn from the other books," he admitted. Zeus and Hades both rolled their eyes at their brother.

**Suddenly, a light appeared in the sea only a short distance from the shoreline. Annabeth looked at the glowing water with apprehension and hope. She slowly but bravely stepped into the rolling surf. The waves washed around her feet, and then her legs as she stepped further into the dark sea. She eventually reached the light, but the water was now to her shoulders. She took a deep breath before plunging under the rolling waves.**

Athena shot Poseidon a concerned look. Poseidon pointed toward the book. "Listen first before you try to kill me," he said. Athena shook her head, but her lips curled into an amused smirk.

**Annabeth swam down until she saw the source of the light. A great air bubble sat on the sea floor, inside the bubble was some type of light source. The daughter of Athena approached the bubble and touched it carefully. As her hand touched the bubble, it moved to cover her body. Annabeth panicked, but in just a moment she was sitting inside the bubble. The bubble seemed to be lit by an otherworldly light.**

Zeus eyed his brother and daughter. "This is your plan?" he asked.

Athena shrugged her shoulders, but the glint in Poseidon's eyes gave the King of the gods all the answer he needed.

**A ball of water the size of a basketball moved into the bubble from the sea above. The water ball hovered in the air in the middle of the air bubble. Annabeth stared at the ball in amazement. Suddenly, a light shone in the water ball. When the light dissipated, Annabeth was faced with the smiling image of her mother, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.**

Zeus glared at his brother and sister, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked toward Hera. She smiled at him knowingly. "Let it go," she said. Zeus sighed before he nodded.

**At first Annabeth was completely surprised, but then her surprise morphed into joy and relief.**

**"Mother," she said.**

**Athena's smile widened at her daughter. Olympus had been closed for nearly three months now and Athena missed her daughter. She had seen her many times after the war, as Annabeth conducted her job as the architect of Olympus.**

"I'm very proud of you," Athena said. Annabeth beamed in happiness at her mother's words.

**"Yes, my dear, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you," Athena said sadly with a hint of anger in her voice. "My father's paranoia has overtaken his better judgment."**

Zeus glared at his daughter, but stopped when he felt Hera squeeze his shoulder tightly.

**Annabeth smiled at her mother's criticism of Zeus. "If Olympus is closed off, how are you here talking to me?"**

**Athena seemed to look behind her awkwardly, like someone might be watching her. "Poseidon helped me," Athena said softly.**

Poseidon stared at her with a pained expression on his face. "You act like you took help from a criminal or something," Poseidon said.

Athena didn't say anything. Poseidon pouted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Athena smiled at the cute look on his face. Athena internally face palmed when she realized she called her rival cute.

**Annabeth's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know that the two of you helped each other, except for the chariot that is," she said with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.**

**"It won't be a recurring event." She clearly picked up on her daughter's amusement at her awkwardness.**

Aphrodite smiled. She always knew those two liked each other.

**"For you and Poseidon to risk Zeus's wrath, this discussion must be important."**

"It better be," Zeus grumbled under his breath.

**Athena smiled at her perceptive daughter. "It's about Perseus."**

**Annabeth's mouth hung open in shock. She looked at her mother with a frantic expression on her face. "Is he okay?" Annabeth asked desperately.**

Annabeth was shocked and embarrassed at the tone she had in the book. Did she really sound that lost and sad?

**Athena sighed at her daughter's distress. "He is physically fine, maybe better than that." The goddess stared off in the distance as she spoke about her rival's son.**

**"What do you mean by physically?" Annabeth's eyes were full of concern.**

**"His memories are gone, but there is something else." It was clear that the goddess of wisdom was trying to find the best way to discuss this sensitive issue.**

Athena frowned. The one thing she found the hardest to do was confront emotion. It wasn't logical; it made no sense to her.

**"Mother, please just tell me," Annabeth urged.**

**Athena shifted uncomfortably before she continued, "His memories are gone, and Hera and Ares have replaced them with a new identity and new memories."**

**Annabeth's eyes widened in shock, her face turned red as her anger grew. "Why? Isn't it bad enough that she took him away and stole his memories, but then she has to turn him into someone else?" Her voice was full of anger and sadness.**

Annabeth looked up at her mother; Athena was speechless. Annabeth shifted her gaze toward Hera. The goddess gave her a reassuring smile before she mouthed her apology again.

**"They wanted Percy to become the Consul of Rome. They needed to make sure that he would be a great leader. They gave him memories, skills and training to aid him in this goal. Just a day ago, he was appointed as Consul."**

**"Oh my gods." Annabeth's eyes widened at the news, but quickly narrowed as she bit her lower lip. "Thank you for telling me, but why did you risk so much to give me this news?" It was clear by her tone that she suspected there was something important that she was missing, some piece of information that could answer all the questions racing through her mind.**

Annabeth blushed at the description, but Athena smiled at her daughter proudly.

**Athena smiled at her daughter proudly. "Yes, there is something more. I know what Perseus saw when he bathed in the Styx."**

**Annabeth looked at her mother in shock. "How?"**

**"Hestia is friendly with the Lady of the Styx. She told her and Hestia relayed the information to me."**

**"How is that important?" Annabeth was taken aback by how calmly her mother acted about this information.**

**"You're his link to the mortal world. His memories of you are gone, or at least buried deeply. Without you he will be more like Achilles. He will live for battle and he may even suffer from the great warrior's fatal flaw, arrogance. That is what led to Achilles' downfall."**

**Annabeth stared down at the ground, avoiding her mother's gaze. "I've lost him."**

Annabeth felt her chest tighten. She put her head in her hands. She wouldn't cry now.

Athena couldn't take this. She stepped down from her throne and approached her daughter. She shrunk to human size and knelt in front of her favorite child. The other gods just stared at her in shock. "I love you my dear and I will do everything in my power to help," Athena declared as she pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. Annabeth for her part broke down finally and cried. She cried like she had never done before. "Let out the pain," Athena whispered. The two stayed in the hug for several minutes. Many of the goddesses had their own tears in their eyes. Poseidon smiled at the two. He always knew that Athena was a good mother.

The two finally broke apart before Athena rose to her godly height and sat on her throne. Athena turned toward Poseidon. He gave her a smile that showed how much he respected her for that show of love and support. She smiled back in thanks.

**Athena frowned at her daughter's sad expression and defeated posture. "He is lost now, but you have the power to help him regain his memories. Don't forget that the power of the Styx is strong, possibly even stronger than Hera's power. You're his link to humanity, his connection to what makes him human."**

**"I can save him?" Annabeth asked. She seemed like a lost little girl at the moment. The pain in Athena's expression was evident as she looked at the suffering in her favorite daughter's eyes.**

**"You have always been the one to save him. I may be his father's rival, and Perseus may not have been my first choice as a companion to you, but he is a true hero and he loves you," Athena said.**

Hestia smiled at her niece. It took a lot of courage to say that about her rival's son.

**Annabeth looked up at her mother. The girl nodded at the goddess before a smile crossed her lips. "Mother, thank you for telling me, but what can I do? The Argo II is under construction. Chiron has ordered us to stay here until the ship is complete."**

**A mischievous smile crossed Athena's mouth as she looked at her daughter knowingly. "Obeying orders is a good thing most of the time, but even I disobey orders when I know it's the wise thing to do," Athena confessed.**

Athena turned and glared at her father daring him to say anything, but he didn't.

**"Thank you, mother. I know what to do."**

**"Good. I have faith in your judgment. I know you will do what needs to be done," Athena said before her image faded away.**

**Annabeth broke the bubble and swam to the surface. After a few minutes she reached the beach. Her clothes were soaked, but the daughter of Athena seemed to walk with a new sense of purpose. She strode from the beach with a determined look on her face and shining grey eyes.**

Thalia smiled at the description. That was the Annabeth that she knew and loved.

**"I'll find you Percy, and I swear on the Styx that your memories will be restored."**

The demigods all turned and looked at Annabeth; they all knew the line from the great prophecy about an oath and a final breath. Athena's face paled at the oath.

"Yeah, probably not the smartest thing I've ever done," Annabeth admitted.

_**AN: This is the first part of the chapter. Next we're back at Castra Semideus, so stay tuned.**_


	11. A Leader's Oath

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 11: A Leader's Oath

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Back to to Castra Semideus," Apollo said before he began to read.

**Scipio had only slept for a few hours after he finished his conversation with Reyna. It was still early in the morning as he walked out of his tent. He was dressed in the familiar purple Roman shirt with his black running shorts on. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but he wore his silver ring and an imperial gold necklace with a charm in the shape of a Roman gladius hanging from it. He also wore his gold wrist band. The morning sun was just barely over the horizon as he looked around camp. Some campers were up, but most were still asleep.**

"Seaweed Brain never gets up that early," Annabeth said.

"This is Scipio, we don't what he's like," Thalia reminded.

Annabeth looked down sadly. "It's just hard not to think of Percy," Annabeth admitted. Athena and Thalia both looked at her sadly.

**Scipio began to jog around the camp. He ignored the curious stares of campers as he passed them by. He ran past Lupa, who just stared at the Consul of Rome as he jogged by her.**

Annabeth just looked at the ground dejectedly. Percy didn't jog; he'd swim for his exercise.

**This was a normal morning for the cliens of Mars, except for his duties as Consul. Scipio trained hard every day, but today he also oversaw the preparations for war. The Romans were awed by his dedication to training himself as well as the Cohorts. He spent all morning and the early afternoon training with the warriors of Rome. He taught them new battle techniques and his knowledge of the enemy.**

"Impressive," Jason said.

Mars smiled at the description.

**It was nearly mid-afternoon when Lupa found the son of Neptune on the beach, practicing an unusual fighting style. The style was clearly a mix of martial arts and military self-defense training. The son of Neptune glided across the sand as he performed several different maneuvers in quick succession. Once he completed his training, the Consul of Rome sat cross legged in the sand in some type of trance.**

"What technique is that?" Athena asked.

Mars smiled. "It's a military training style; one I invented for use by Special Forces teams," he explained.

**Lupa walked up to Scipio quietly, trying to assess the warrior's skills. She managed to get within a short distance of the demigod, only to have him move at lightning speed. The wolf's feet were knocked out from under her as Scipio dropped down on top of her with his fingers clutched around the wolf's furry throat. Scipio's right hand was held in the air ready to land a deadly blow to the wolf's skull.**

The room was deathly silent. Everyone except Mars stared at the book when Apollo finished reading the passage.

"A perfect ambush technique," Mars declared.

**Lupa just stared at the demigod in surprise. His movements were so quick and fluid that even the reflexes of the immortal wolf were no match for him. Scipio stared at her wide eyed for a moment before quickly releasing his fellow Consul. Scipio stood up and watched as the old wolf rose onto her four legs. She shook off the pain from her bruised throat.**

**"You shouldn't have snuck up on me, Lupa," Scipio scolded.**

**Lupa eyed the demigod warily. "I'll try to remind myself not to do that again," Lupa said as she recovered from the attack. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"**

"Wow, she's not even mad," Jason said in amazement.

**"It's a mix of martial arts such as Judo, Jujitsu and Ninjitsu," Scipio said. "I learned it at a few of the military schools I went to, plus Mars instructed me as well."**

**Lupa's eyes widened at the news that Mars himself had taught the son of Neptune. "Dinner will be starting soon. We missed you at breakfast and lunch, Consul."**

Mars sat up in his throne; he felt great pride toward the son of Neptune. He wished his children could be as skilled as the boy.

**"I apologize. I wasn't hungry earlier, I wanted to conduct my normal training exercises, plus perform my duties as Consul."**

**"You train like this every day?" Lupa asked, surprised.**

The demigods in the room looked awestruck at Scipio's skill.

**Scipio smiled at the wolf. "For as long as I remember," he said.**

Annabeth frowned. "Which hasn't been very long," she grumbled under her breath.

**"Well, I need you at dinner this evening," Lupa said, expectantly. "We will give you the oath as Consul today, and then officially present you to the legions."**

All eyes turned to Jason. The former Praetor of the first Cohort shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It must be the oath for a new Consul," he suggested. He turned toward Mars with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, it is the oath all Consuls must take before they officially become a leader," Mars explained.

**The trumpet sounded, signaling the beginning of dinner. Lupa led Scipio through camp and to the mess hall. Once the two Consuls entered, the legions stood and bowed their heads in respect. Lupa waved for all of them to sit. The two Consuls stood at the front of the Legion tables. Reyna smiled at the son of Neptune, who just nodded in response.**

Annabeth felt jealousy well up in her heart as she listened to Reyna's reaction.

**"Cohorts, before we start with dinner," Lupa announced, "I must administer the oath to Scipio. The Oath of Rome will sanctify him as a Consul of Rome. I ask for all of you to stand."**

**Scipio stood proudly next to the wolf. He wore the imperial gold headband that signified him as a Consul of Rome.**

**"Repeat after me," Lupa said. "Ego Scipio Marcellus filius Neptuni et cliens Martis defendere Romanum imperium et populum dejuro. Defendere legiones Romae de hostibus ac tueri usque mortem animum et legem Romae dejuro." Scipio recited the oath word for word. Lupa turned toward the standing legionnaires. "I present to you Scipio Marcellus, Consul of Rome."**

**Each legionnaire raised their fist into the air and then crossed it in front of their chests in salute to Scipio. "Hail Scipio, Consul of Rome," the legionnaires shouted.**

"Can you translate the oath?" Piper asked Jason.

Jason smiled. "I, Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune and cliens of Mars, swear to protect the Roman Empire and its people. I swear to protect the legions of Rome from their enemies and uphold until death the spirit and laws of Rome," he translated.

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged worried looks. Thalia leaned toward her best friend and whispered, "He'll be fine, don't worry."

Annabeth gave her friend a small smile, but she felt a stab of pain and worry in her chest. Could that be the oath the prophecy spoke about?

**Lupa barked loudly to quiet the legions. "Eat, my children. You will need your strength. Our enemies grow restless. The defense of our home and way of life is at stake." She began to glow, and after a moment she stood before the demigods in her human form. She walked over to the command table with Scipio at her side.**

**Lupa and Scipio at down across from each other as campers brought them platters of food. "The Cohorts are training, but I sense that you have a plan. Do you mind sharing it?" Lupa asked him curiously.**

Athena, Mars and Annabeth both leaned forward in their seats to hear the plan that Scipio had devised.

**"I have an idea to improve our chances," Scipio said, "but I will need the Vulcan, Mars, Mercury and Minerva cabins."**

**"Of course, you shall have their assistance," Lupa said.**

**"Thank you," Scipio said.**

"What's he planning?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't believe we'll find out in this chapter," Athena said.

**The two finished their dinner in silence as they both contemplated the dangerous events to come. Although the events of this day seemed innocent at best, a major piece of the puzzle of the new great prophecy had fallen into place. That piece would eventually lead to a major change in the lives of both Annabeth Chase, the architect of Olympus, and Scipio Marcellus, Consul of Rome.**

Annabeth shook her head; she dreaded the ominous nature the last paragraph suggested. She lowered her head into her hands before she pulled her hair in frustration. She hated the great prophecy. Why did it have to be Percy at the center of another one? Will he ever get a break from all this violence and bloodshed?

Poseidon and Athena looked at Annabeth worriedly. They turned toward each other and made a silent oath themselves to work together for the sake of their children.

_**AN: This is the finish to the chapter. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	12. All In

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 12: All In

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Who wants to take a stab at the next chapter?" Apollo said with a grin.

Leo looked around at his friends before a broad smile crossed his face. "I'll do it," he said enthusiastically. Apollo handed him the book.

Leo opened the book and said, "The chapter is called, 'Strength of Mind, Power of Deception, at Camp Half Blood,'" he began. "Sounds cerebral."

Piper looked at the son of Hephaestus strangely. "A big word for such a small brain," she said as she flicked Leo in the side the head with her finger.

Artemis smiled before she did the same thing to Apollo. She looked over at Piper as her smile widened. "That was fun," she said. Apollo and Leo both pouted.

"Read the book Repair Boy," Jason said with an amused grin on his face.

**Annabeth Chase awoke late that morning, and prepared herself for the day. She walked out of cabin six, but before she headed toward her destination, she looked towards the beach, thinking about the events of the previous night.**

Thalia smiled; she knew Annabeth was readying herself for a plan.

**As a child of Athena, she could always come up with a plan quickly, but her current one flew in the face of everything she had been taught. Chiron was a father figure to the daughter of Athena; he had raised her since she was seven years old. However, she was planning to disobey his direct order, something she had never done before. Percy had disobeyed orders before and things worked out, so why not this time? Annabeth's plan would speed up the reunion between the Greeks and Romans. Even though her mother approved of this plan, she knew it was risky.**

Athena smiled at her daughter's caution and reason. "A good plan can take time, sometimes an adequate plan must suffice," Athena said.

Poseidon rolled his eyes from beside her. "So says the great fortune cookie," Poseidon joked. Hermes, Apollo and Leo all chuckled.

Athena glared at the god of the sea. She punched him in the arm hard. "I knew it was too good to be true. You always have to say something that reminds me that you're a jerk," Athena said. Poseidon rubbed his shoulder, but the look of pain in Athena's eyes brought a stab of guilt to his chest.

**Annabeth shrugged away from the view of the Big House and walked to the mess hall for breakfast. She was going to have a lot to do this morning, if her plan had any chance of success. As she walked through the entrance of the mess hall she saw Thalia and Jason sitting at Zeus's table. She waved to both of them as she made her way to the Athena table, where Malcolm and her other siblings were already eating.**

Athena smiled proudly at the thought of her eldest son.

**"Annabeth, you're late getting up today. Is everything okay?" Malcolm asked, concerned.**

**"I'm fine, couldn't sleep very well last night," Annabeth said, as she grabbed her plate of food before making her offering to the gods. She sat back down at her table next to Malcolm and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I need to see you in cabin three after breakfast. Bring Clarisse and Rachel with you."**

**Malcolm's mouth hung open. He leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I have to get Clarisse?"**

**Annabeth smiled at him. "Yes, tell her it's about fighting. She won't give you a hard time then."**

**Malcolm smiled, and then nodded.**

"Yeah, that will get her on your side," Thalia agreed.

**Annabeth quickly finished her breakfast, before rushing over to Zeus's table. Thalia and Jason both smiled at her as she stood in front of them. Thalia and the hunters were in camp, it was unusual, but with Artemis locked up on Olympus and the search for Percy on hold, the hunters didn't have much to do.**

Artemis frowned at the thought. She gave a concerned look toward Thalia.

Thalia smiled reassuringly. "It's not bad; we've trained and beat the crap out of the campers in Capture the Flag," she said. That earned a groan from Jason and Leo.

**"What's up?" Thalia asked. Jason rolled his eyes at his sister.**

Thalia glared at her little brother. Jason raised his hands in surrender.

**"Thalia, I need to see the two of you at cabin three after breakfast," Annabeth said.**

**Thalia and Jason both looked at her curiously. Physically they didn't look alike, but at this moment, with their foreheads creased in thought, they did resemble each other.**

Thalia and Jason smiled at each other.

**"Why?" Jason asked.**

**"It's a secret and very important," Annabeth said. "Jason, could you bring Leo and Piper with you?"**

**Jason stared at Annabeth for a moment as his electric blue eyes seemed to flash in thought. He sighed, and then said, "Okay, but I hate surprises."**

"All Romans hate surprises," Mars declared.

**Annabeth laughed at him for a moment, and then rushed out of the mess hall and toward cabin three. She opened the door and was suddenly met by a sea breeze and the smell of sea salt. A smile crossed Annabeth's lips at the sensation. She walked into the cabin and sat down on the bed that was still a mess from the last time its owner had slept there. Annabeth looked at the messy bed sadly before touching the Minotaur horn that hung from the bed post.**

Poseidon sighed as he thought about the previous books they had read about his son's adventures.

**Annabeth was broken away from her thoughts a moment later when Thalia walked in, followed by Jason, Piper and Leo.**

**"Hey guys, have a seat," Annabeth said as she pointed towards the other beds in the cabin. The four demigods smiled at Annabeth before they sat down on the other two beds in the cabin.**

**"Who're we waiting for?" Thalia asked curiously.**

**As if on cue Malcolm walked in followed by Clarisse and Rachel.**

**"Annabeth, what's going on?" Rachel asked worriedly. Her red hair was tied into a pony tail and she wore a white shirt that was covered in a multitude of paint streaks and blotches.**

Annabeth smiled; she missed Rachel a lot. She had been such a good friend since Percy disappeared.

**"I talked to my mother last night," Annabeth said.**

**"Olympus is closed. How did she do it?" Malcolm asked. He stared at his sister with a penetrating glare, one that was well known to children of Athena.**

Athena beamed with pride at the thought of her children.

**Annabeth smiled at her brother. "She's a goddess, she found a way," she said. "Poseidon helped her."**

**The entire room erupted into a chorus of questions. Thalia and Clarisse were arguing, while Malcolm rambled on about the rivalry between their mother and the god of the sea.**

Poseidon leaned closer to Athena. "Our rivalry must be a big deal," he whispered.

Athena rolled her eyes at her rival's stupidity. "It has been going on for a while," she replied.

"Yeah, like three thousand years," Dionysus said sarcastically. Everybody thought he was asleep. He looked around and grimaced. "You're all too loud."

**Jason stood up and whistled loudly, everyone instantly stopped what they were doing to look at the son of Jupiter. "Come on guys, give her a chance to explain," Jason urged.**

Zeus smiled at his son. His kids knew how to take charge.

**Annabeth mouthed a thank you to Jason. Then the daughter of Athena went into detail about her conversation with her mother and the news about Percy.**

**"Wait a minute. He was appointed Consul?" Jason interrupted. He had a surprised and somewhat jealous look on his face.**

Jason's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He hated feeling jealous of Percy.

**"That's what my mom said. It was part of Juno's and Mars's plan," Annabeth said.**

**"So what do you want us to do about it?" Clarisse asked.**

Athena glared at Mars. "You're kids need to learn some manners," she said.

Mars shrugged his shoulders. "She's a Greek. Who cares?" he replied.

Athena huffed as she looked away from the insufferable Roman god.

**"We need to go to the Roman Camp before the Argo II is complete," Annabeth said.**

**"Why? It sounds like Percy's safe and he'll be able to lead the Romans until we arrive," Leo questioned.**

**"Athena told me that Percy's... different now." Annabeth clarified with an irritated tone in her voice. "You didn't give me a chance to finish Valdez." Leo gulped visibly as Annabeth glared at him.**

"She can be scary," Leo grumbled. Annabeth shot him an irritated glare.

**"Different, how?" Rachel asked trying to diffuse the situation.**

**Annabeth stared into the green eyes of the Oracle. "Juno took away his memories and identity and replaced them with new ones," she said.**

**"What?" Jason asked. Clearly, this information had struck a nerve with the son of Jupiter.**

Everyone looked at Jason. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "It's not fun to lose your memories," he said. Piper grabbed his hand while the goddesses all gave him sympathetic looks.

Hera for her part looked away as she felt a stab of guilt in her chest.

**"He has no memory of being a Greek. He calls himself Scipio Marcellus now," Annabeth said.**

**"Staff of the sea," Jason translated. The others looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry, Annabeth."**

**"Thanks, but now you see why we have to go early," Annabeth said.**

**The others just looked at each other questioningly, before Thalia said, "I'm sorry, but I don't see the reason to rush into a potential confrontation before we are ready."**

Thalia shook her head. She realized her mistake now. She knew this would cause an argument.

**Annabeth stared at her best friend. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Thalia?" she asked. Thalia glared at the question. "Thalia, you're always the one to rush in without thinking... just like Percy." Annabeth looked at the ground sadly before finally looking up at her friend. "Since when did you get cautious?"**

**Thalia huffed. "Since the end of the world is near. We risk a lot in order to get one demigod's memories back. I'm surprised a daughter of Athena would think this was a good idea," she said incredulously.**

Thalia looked at her friend. "I'm sorry," she said.

**Annabeth gave her friend an angry glare. "My mother supports this, so are you calling her decision stupid or just me for going along with it?"**

Thalia winced at the question. She could feel the glare from Athena.

**Thalia stood up, but Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "Thalia, let her explain. I think there's more to it," Jason said, as if he knew more himself.**

**"The enemy is going to target the Roman camp, and I think Percy might be in trouble too," Annabeth said.**

**"How do you know?" Jason asked.**

**"My mom didn't tell me exactly, but I could tell that she believed that more was going on. The training that Scipio obtained from Mars and Juno, it sounds like their preparing him to lead the Romans against a great threat. We know that the enemy forces are in the west, and that they know about Juno's or Hera's plan to reunite the camps. I think they'll try to destroy the Romans before we can get there," Annabeth said.**

"It's actually a smart plan on Gaea's part," Mars said. Everyone glared at him, but they knew it was true.

**"So, you want some of us to sneak out and go to the Roman camp. How will a few Greek demigods be enough to help defend against an all-out attack by the enemy?" Malcolm asked.**

"Your brother is right," Leo said.

Annabeth shot him a death glare that made the boy turn as white as snow.

**"I agree, but we should try to help them. I don't want my friends to get hurt," Jason said. Piper and Leo both looked at their friend curiously.**

**"Did you remember something else?" Piper asked.**

Piper knew what she really meant. Did you remember someone?

**"I don't remember a lot, but I have some good friends there. I can't let them fight alone, if I know they're in trouble," Jason said. "I need to help them."**

**Annabeth smiled at how loyal Jason was to his friends. "I think the addition of the Hunters could help bolster their defense," Annabeth said, as she looked at Thalia.**

**Thalia stared back at her best friend. "Our last orders from Artemis were to look for Percy," Thalia said.**

Artemis looked at Thalia questioningly. She hoped her lieutenant would do the right thing.

**Annabeth smiled. "You'll find him at the Roman camp," Annabeth said.**

**"Okay, we're in. But I need to talk to you Wise Girl, once this meeting is over," Thalia said with a smirk on her face.**

Annabeth looked at Thalia. "You really know how to piss me off," she said.

Thalia raised her hands. "I learned from Percy; he's the best at it," Thalia defended.

**Annabeth glared at her friend for using the nickname that Percy always called her.**

**"So, who's going on this trip?" Clarisse asked. By the look on her face everyone could tell that she was itching to go and fight the enemy.**

Mars grinned. She might be a Greek, but it was clear that she was a daughter of war.

**"Clarisse, I think you just volunteered," Annabeth said. Clarisse barely suppressed her smile.**

**"I'm going, if the Hunters are needed," Thalia added.**

**"You'll need me to talk to my friends," Jason said.**

**Leo looked at Jason, the son of Hephaestus dug into his pockets nervously and pulled out a set of wires and began assembling something. He stopped as he looked towards the others. "I have to stay here and get the Argo ready," Leo said. Jason and Piper looked at their friend sadly, but no one objected, they knew that Leo was need here.**

Piper put her hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed. Leo looked up at her and smiled thankfully.

**"I know you're going Annabeth, so Leo will need me to help out with construction," Malcolm said.**

**"You might need a charm speaker, so count me in," Piper said, as she gave Jason a warm smile that made the boy's cheeks turn pink.**

Aphrodite smiled; she would make sure that Jason and Piper would get together.

**"Well, since I'm not allowed to fight, I wish you all the best," Rachel said.**

**"Hold up, O great Oracle," Annabeth quipped. "You need to help us with Chiron."**

Apollo grinned at the way Annabeth addresses his future Oracle.

**Rachel smiled at her friend. "What do you have in mind?" she asked slyly.**

"I think she's been hanging around the Stolls way too much," Piper declared.

Hermes smiled at the thought of his two boys. They were chips right off the old block.

_**AN: This is the first part of the chapter; stay tuned for more to come.**_


	13. A Cold Reception

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 13: A Cold Reception

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Okay, here's the rest of the chapter, at Castra Semideus," Leo said.

**Scipio walked out of the mess hall and toward the tent of the first Cohort. The first Cohort tent had a golden eagle statue above it with the Roman numeral one emblazoned on the chest of the bird. Scipio stepped into the tent; he was immediately met with a hello from a tall demigod the size of an offensive lineman. He had broad shoulders and a dark tan. He had to be either a son of Mars or Vulcan.**

"Sounds a little like Beckendorf," Annabeth whispered to Thalia.

Thalia nodded. Hephaestus had heard the comment. He looked at his large and rough hands. He felt heaviness on his chest as he remembered his son. The boy was alive today, but he knew the sad future and terrible end his son would meet during the war. A delicate hand reached over and held his. He looked to his left into the ever-changing eyes of his wife. She gave him a comforting smile before she squeezed his hand. At least some good came out of the reading of the books; he was much closer to his wife than ever before.

**The demigod straightened and stared straight ahead. "Consul, how can I help you?" he asked.**

**"What's your name?" Scipio inquired.**

**"Frank Durant, son of Vulcan."**

Annabeth smiled; she knew he sounded like a son of the god of forges.

**"I need your assistance with a special project," Scipio looked at Frank curiously before continuing. "I have some weapons that I need built for the Legion."**

**Suddenly, someone rushed into the tent. The male demigod was tall, a few inches taller than Scipio. He had dark hair and eyes that seemed to burn with a reddish brown color. "Did someone say weapons?" he asked as he walked through the tent entrance. When the demigod saw Scipio he stopped with a surprised look on his face, stiffening in recognition of the Consul of Rome.**

Mars smiled; he knew this demigod.

**"At ease," Scipio muttered suspiciously. "Who are you?"**

**The demigod stared at Scipio, but his penetrating gaze showed that he was sizing up the son of Neptune. "Alex Constantine, son of Mars."**

**Scipio smiled. "Good, it saves me the trip to go look for you."**

**"You're looking for me, sir?" Alex asked curiously.**

**"Yes, I need you and Frank here to work on a special project. You will most likely need assistance from some of your siblings as well." The two demigods looked at their leader in anticipation.**

**"What kind of project?" Alex asked.**

Leo grinned in anticipation; he knew they were going to hear about the secret weapons and Scipio's plan.

**"Let's go to the command tent, and I'll show you," Scipio said, as he stepped out of the tent. The two members of the first Cohort followed him. They followed the son of Neptune into the command tent and stood across the main table in the center of the room.**

**Scipio picked up a long black duffel bag off the floor and placed it on the table, pulling out something wrapped in a black cloth. He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a black pump shotgun with a short barrel. Alex and Frank both stared at the black weapon that now sat on the table in disbelief.**

**"A gun?" Alex asked.**

"What's he doing with a gun?" Annabeth asked.

Everyone turned their gaze toward Mars. The Roman god smiled at the attention. "I have an idea, but I'm sure the book will explain," he said.

**"Yes, I want you both to work on building enough of these for the Legion. Each warrior needs one. Frank, they need to be able to shoot these." He tossed a red shotgun shell to the son of Vulcan.**

**"What do you need me for?" Alex asked. "I can't build guns."**

**"You can shoot one, right?" Scipio asked.**

**Alex's face lit up in a wide grin. "Of course."**

Mars's grin widened. All his kids could use all types of weapons, but guns were one of their specialties.

**Scipio grinned at the son of Mars. "You and your siblings will teach the other Cohorts how to use this weapon," he ordered.**

**Alex gave a salute before picking up the shotgun. He looked at the gun analyzing the safety and other features before setting it back on the table.**

**"When do you need these weapons?" Frank asked. Scipio stared at the gun for a moment. His stiff posture and the worried look on his face made the other two demigods in the room nervous.**

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

**Suddenly, a trumpet sounded; it was an attack warning. Scipio turned his gaze away from the gun and toward the two legionnaires before him.**

**"Go join your legion," Scipio said. Frank and Alex nodded as they rushed out of the command tent.**

"It was like he knew that was going to happen," Piper said.

"He's been taught well," Mars said.

**Scipio touched the gold necklace around his neck. He squeezed the golden trident, and his body began to glow until his imperial gold armor and helmet appeared on his body. His golden gladius was in his scabbard attached to his hip. Scipio grabbed a belt of shotgun shells and the shotgun, and slung the ammunition and the weapon over his shoulder as he ran toward the sound of danger.**

"That is so cool," Leo said. "Dad, you made those for him?"

Hephaestus shrugged. "It was probably my Roman persona," he explained.

**Scipio ran to the edge of the camp boundary closest to the gladiatorial arena. Three of the ten Cohorts were already in position as Scipio arrived on the scene. He looked across the border to see dozens of creatures slowly forming out of the rock and soil. The creatures finally took the form of what Scipio knew as the Earthborn, the children of Terra, or Gaea, as the Greeks called her. The Earthborn, or Gegeines, were taller than a normal man and each one had six arms.**

"I hate those guys," Jason said as he remembered his recent quest to free Hera. Leo and Piper nodded.

**As the Earthborn formed, a young woman dressed in a white silk dress stepped out from behind a group of trees. She had long black hair with coffee brown eyes. Her skin was pale like snow. She strode forward through the mass of Earthborn. The creatures parted before her like water around the hull of a boat. She stopped only a few feet from the border. She looked through the legionnaires until she spotted Scipio.**

"Khione," Piper spat.

Leo whistled. "She's really hot," he said. The goddesses and the female demigods glared at him. Jason just shook his head at his friend's idiocy when it came to girls. "You know, in a cold hearted bitch kind of way."

**"Are you the Consul of Rome?" the young woman asked, looking at him with hungry eyes.**

"Stay away from him," Annabeth growled. Athena looked at her daughter in concern. Thalia smirked at her friend's tone while Aphrodite squealed with delight.

**Scipio stepped forward until he stood just on the other side of the boundary from the young woman. "I am Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune and Consul of Rome."**

**The young woman's eyes widened when she heard that Scipio was a son of Neptune.**

**"I am Khione, the goddess of snow and ice, and the daughter of Aquilon," she said.**

"I really do hate her," Piper said.

Jason smiled at her ferocity when it came to the snow Queen.

**"Why are you here with the children of Terra?" Scipio asked pointedly.**

**"Straight to the point. I like that in a man," Khione teased. "You are an interesting demigod, son of Neptune."**

Annabeth sat with her hands clenched into fists.

**"Again, why are you here?" Scipio asked with an edge to his voice.**

**"The vanguard of our mistress never returned, therefore we were sent to follow up on their mission," Khione said.**

**"What mission was that?" Scipio asked, but it was clear by the tone of his voice that he already knew about their mission.**

Everyone looked at Mars. He sighed. "I guess I probably told him," he confirmed.

**Khione gave Scipio a devious grin. "I think you already know, but I will answer you anyway. We are here to check your defenses."**

**"And how do you plan to test them?" Scipio asked.**

**"I wish to challenge you and the first Cohort to a fight. As you know, a challenge cannot go unmet," Khione said.**

"He's honor bound to accept," Mars said, but he didn't sound happy about it.

**A broad grin crossed Scipio's face. By the glint in his eyes it seemed like he had expected such a challenge. He turned to the first Cohort and looked directly at Reyna. "Daughter of Minerva, prepare your legionnaires for battle."**

**Lupa stalked forward in her wolf form. She looked at Scipio expectantly. "You know this is a trap of some sort?" Lupa asked.**

"Of course it's a trap," Athena said.

**"Yes, but the goddess doesn't know that," Scipio said. Lupa just stared at the son of Neptune until her face morphed into what appeared to be a mischievous grin. Scipio stepped across the boundary followed by the first Cohort.**

**Khione bowed to the son of Neptune. She stepped forward and placed her pale hand on his shoulder. She walked around the demigod as she tried to size him up. Her eyes were cold and penetrating. "You are a beautiful specimen, son of Neptune. Why don't you put down your weapons and join me?" Khione asked. Scipio seemed unaffected by the goddess's attempt to seduce him. Khione glared at Scipio in frustration.**

"I hate her," Annabeth growled. Piper nodded.

"Calm down Annie; you'll blow a gasket," Thalia teased.

"Shut up Thalia," Annabeth replied. Thalia stuck her tongue out at her.

**Scipio smirked at the frustrated goddess. "I can sense and resist all forms of charmspeak, even those of a goddess," Scipio said.**

Piper's mouth hung open. "How?" she asked.

**"It is a shame that I must destroy you." Khione removed her hand from Scipio's shoulder as she stepped away from the son of Neptune and joined the mass of Earthborn. The children of Terra stepped around the goddess protectively "Attack!"**

**The Earthborn moved forward. The first legion formed a shield wall behind their Consul. Scipio touched his left wrist band and his shield appeared. He unsheathed his sword and stood ready. Two Earthborn moved to attack him while the others stormed forward to attack the first Cohort. The two Earthborn held sharp dagger-like rocks in each of their six hands. They lunged toward the son of Neptune, but he jumped into the air as he flipped his body end over end, landing on the other side of the two children of Terra. Scipio swung his sword in a wide arc, severing the two Earthborn in half.**

Thalia sat in her seat with her jaw on the floor. "He's incredible," she said.

Annabeth laughed. "I'm sure he'd love to hear that," Annabeth replied.

Thalia crossed her arms. "Don't you dare tell him," she warned.

**The two creatures began to pull themselves back together as they reformed using the power of Terra. Khione smiled at the power of the Earthborn. Scipio grinned mischievously as the two creatures began to reform. Instead of panicking, Scipio sheathed his sword and pulled out the shotgun. He leveled the weapon at the two Earthborn and fired. The metal pellets of the shotgun shells tore the two children of Terra in pieces. The molten metal was designed from a combination of ores that would keep the creatures from reforming.**

"So cool," Leo said. He looked around at the others, but no one commented on his outburst.

"That's his secret weapon," Jason said.

"That might just work," Annabeth commented.

**Khione stared at the two destroyed Earthborn as the creatures finally melted into the earth, leaving behind the molten metal. "You tricked me," Khione yelled.**

**Scipio smiled at the goddess. "Of course. Do you think me a fool?"**

Athena smiled. "He played that well," she said.

**Khione huffed. She looked at the other Earthborn, who were fighting hard against the first Cohort, but the warriors of Rome were holding their own. "Your friends cannot hold out forever," she said arrogantly.**

**Scipio turned towards the first Cohort. "Alex, catch!" he yelled as he threw the shotgun and belt of ammunition toward the son of Mars. Alex cut the head off an Earthborn before imbedding his shield into the chest of another. He leapt into the air and caught the shotgun and ammunition. He shot off a quick succession of rounds as he furiously pumped the gun between blasts. Earthborn blew into pieces as the shells of the gun detonated on impact. Each shotgun shell took out two Earthborn at once. The odds were now more than even as the first Cohort began to push the remaining Earthborn back from the boundary of camp.**

"There you go, that's the way to do it," Mars yelled with excitement. The other gods just looked at him strangely.

**Khione screamed in frustration as she turned on the son of Neptune.**

"Watch out Perce," Leo warned. Piper looked at him strangely. He must have heard that nickname from the Stolls.

**"You may have defeated the children of Terra, but you cannot defeat a goddess," Khione screeched. The air temperature began to drop and snow began to fall from the sky. Khione forced a small blizzard toward the son of Neptune, who stood firm against the onslaught of wind, snow and cold. Eventually, the small storm subsided, but the Consul of Rome remained unharmed. Khione just stared at Scipio in shock.**

Jason stared at the book with a surprised expression in his face. "How did he do that?" he asked.

**Reyna and the first Cohort had successfully pushed the Earthborn back as the creatures dissolved into the ground and retreated. They turned towards Scipio and Khione to see their leader face off against the power of the goddess.**

**"How are you unharmed?" Khione asked.**

"That's what I like to know." Zeus said.

**"I am the son of the sea," Scipio said. "Water cannot harm me, no matter which form it may take." He stepped forward with his gladius in his hand. Khione raised her hand toward the son of Neptune and fired a blast of sharpened ice shards toward him. Scipio raised his hand and the ice stopped in mid-flight. The ice transformed into balls of water before they evaporated into the air. Khione stared at the son of Neptune with a look of shock and fear.**

"Awesome," Leo yelled.

Jason smiled. He had to admit it was pretty cool.

**Suddenly, the humidity in the air began to rise and along with it the temperature. Khione glared at the son of Neptune. "What are you doing?"**

"He's going to kick your butt," Poseidon said proudly.

**"You're not the only one who can affect the air temperature," Scipio said. The air around the goddess began to warm and the humidity level became so high that the air itself thickened into a tropical atmosphere.**

**"We're not done. I will be back and you will pay for your insolence, child." Khione began to glow. The demigods turned away from the goddess as she took on her godly form and disappeared.**

"She's such a coward," Artemis said.

**On the other side of the boundary, the other Cohorts cheered in triumph as the victorious first Cohort joined in the celebration. Scipio stepped forward and raised his hand, the legionnaires quieted down immediately.**

**"This is a small victory, but the real fight is still to come. Congratulate your fellow legionnaires, but tomorrow we must prepare for the battle of our lives," Scipio said ominously. The Roman's cheers of congratulations arose, but at a more subdued level.**

"He sure knows how to spoil a party," Apollo said.

"He's keeping them in check; they need to remain disciplined," Artemis said.

Mars gave the goddess a smile and a brief nod.

**Alex walked up to his leader with the shotgun in his hand. "Your gun, sir," Alex said as he bowed his head toward the son of Neptune.**

**Scipio smiled at the son of Mars. "Good shooting. Now take the weapon back to Frank and start your work. We need as many guns as the children of Vulcan can make. We can expect an all-out attack in a few days," Scipio said.**

**Alex's face took on a grim expression before he nodded. "Yes sir, we won't let you down," Alex said before joining Frank and the other members of the first Cohort.**

**Lupa stalked up to Scipio. The son of Neptune turned to the wolf and nodded. "An impressive show of power and deception," Lupa said.**

"He's going to quote somebody," Hermes guessed.

**Scipio smiled at the mother of Rome. "All war is based on deception," Scipio recited.**

**Lupa nodded. "Another Sun Tzu quote. You like to quote the masters of battle strategy," she assessed.**

Hermes smiled before he high fived Apollo.

Athena had to admit that Scipio was an impressive demigod.

**Scipio's smile widened. "He's never let me down yet," he said as he left the wolf and headed towards the command tent.**

_**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	14. A Prophetic Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 14: A Prophetic Arrival

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Who wants to read now?" Leo asked.

Hermes sighed. "I'll read," he said. Leo handed the god of thieves the book with a mischievous smile on his face. Hermes returned the grin. This boy was a lot like his kids, he thought.

"This chapter is called, 'Plans and Preparations,' and we're back at Camp Half Blood," Hermes began. Athena smiled at the title.

**The morning sun rose slowly into the sky as Annabeth Chase stepped out of cabin six. Today was the day. The daughter of Athena had planned the perfect escape from Camp Half Blood. Of course Chiron would find out, but not before the demigods and a certain satyr were long gone from Half Blood Hill. Nico di Angelo had arrived the night before and agreed to join Annabeth's group in their search for Percy, and Grover appeared not long after that. He said that he had a dream about Percy, something about him being trapped in a dark place. This information had unnerved the demigods, especially Annabeth, but it didn't lessen their determination to find Castra Semideus.**

"What do you think Grover's dream means?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth frowned. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Annabeth replied.

Hera sighed. "I'm afraid that the son of Poseidon's memories are locked away in a dark place. They wait to be reunited with his body, however, I cannot assume to guess where," Hera explained.

Athena couldn't help to see the defeated look in her daughter's eyes. Where would the future Mars and Hera place Percy's memories? They would need a vessel of some sort, something that was connected to the boy. The goddess's grey eyes brightened as an idea came to her. "His memories are with Riptide," she said.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at her hopefully.

Hera smiled. "That could be it; the boy has a strong connection with that sword," she confirmed.

"One problem ladies, where is the sword?" Hermes asked. Athena's good spirits deflated at the question along with those of her daughter. "I'm sorry to be such a downer, but I'm sure he will find the sword or the sword just might find him."

Apollo looked at his half-brother curiously. Sometimes he wondered if Hermes was the one that should have been the god of prophecy.

**Thalia and the Hunters were leaving camp in an hour. Thalia told Chiron that they were going to hunt for monsters around the outskirts of camp. Chiron knew better than to question the lieutenant of Artemis, especially when hunting monsters was concerned. In reality the Hunters of Artemis were heading to California and would rendezvous with Annabeth's group a day later in San Francisco.**

Thalia smiled. "I like camp, but the wilderness is more my style," she explained. Artemis was happy that Thalia had learned to love the hunt as much as the rest of the hunters.

**Annabeth walked toward the stables before veering off into the woods. As she approached a small hill, a cave entrance came into view. The cave didn't look like much, but it was a magic cave created by Apollo himself. Inside this cave was Annabeth's friend and the current Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**

Apollo smiled at the idea of his new Oracle.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the throne room. When the light faded a teenage girl about sixteen stood before them. She wore a painter's smock and her frizzy red hair was tied into a pony tail. Her emerald green eyes looked around the room. She smiled when she saw Apollo. He smiled back wondering who this lovely girl was.

"Rachel," Annabeth said as she stood and ran to her friend.

Rachel's face lit up into a smile as she hugged her friend. "We're in the throne room, but it looks different," she said.

Annabeth smiled. "We're in the past. We already finished all the books about Percy and the newest one about Jason and the others," she explained before her expression saddened. "Now we're reading about Percy."

"Percy, how is he?" Rachel asked excitedly. Annabeth went into the whole story. Rachel frowned as she was told of the events so far. Rachel could see the pain in her friend's eyes. She put her arm around Annabeth as she walked back to the daughter of Athena's seat. Athena made a new chair appear next to her daughters'. Rachel took a seat next to her friend.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Although most of us can guess who you are, would you like to introduce yourself?" Zeus asked.

Rachel bowed before the King of the gods. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm the Oracle of Delphi," she proclaimed. Apollo clapped loudly at the introduction before Artemis smacked him in the head. Rachel smiled at the two twins.

"Hermes please continue reading," Zeus said as he shook his head at his children's antics.

**Annabeth paused at the entrance to the cave and looked around to make sure no one saw her enter. She walked into the dark cave, but there was a dim light by the back wall. She walked towards the light to see an entrance to a room along the back wall of the cave. A bright orange cloth hung over the entrance, but a small amount of light was still visible.**

Rachel smiled; she loved her cave.

**Annabeth pushed past the cloth as she entered the room. She looked around the room to see the walls painted with enormous murals showing scenes of battle and triumph. One scene in particular caught Annabeth's attention; it was the fight between Percy Jackson and his half-brother Antaeus, son of Gaea. The image showed Percy with Riptide held over his head in triumph, his green eyes dark like the forest at night, and the look on his face sent a visible shiver down the daughter of Athena's spine.**

Annabeth smiled at the mention of Percy, but she shivered as she remembered that fight and the dangerous look that Percy had in his eyes.

**"Annabeth," Rachel called. Annabeth jumped at the sound of her name.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."**

Thalia leaned forward next to her friend's ear. "A little jumpy there Owl Head," she whispered. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the Lieutenant of Artemis.

**Annabeth tore her eyes away from the mural to look at Rachel. The oracle's red hair was down to her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes shined in the brightly lit room.**

Rachel gave her friend and amused smirk. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Sometimes sitting between two of her best friends wasn't fun at all.

**"I'm okay, that mural always gives me a strange feeling," Annabeth said.**

**Rachel looked at the mural, and then back to her friend. "You're worried that he might be like that now?" Rachel asked as she pointed toward the painting of Percy. Annabeth nodded sadly.**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you more," Rachel said.

"Don't worry Rachel; I'll be fine," Annabeth reassured, but the look that Thalia gave Rachel told her otherwise.

**"Is everyone ready?" Rachel asked changing the subject quickly.**

**Annabeth smiled at her friend thankfully. "Don't worry, Chiron won't be mad at you," Annabeth reassured.**

Rachel grinned. "Chiron's too nice to get mad at anyone," Rachel said.

Annabeth laughed. "You haven't seen him when he gets after the Stolls," she said.

"Hey, he better not treat my kids badly," Hermes protested.

Thalia grinned evilly. "I'm sorry Lord Hermes, but those brats deserve what they get," she said.

Dionysus laughed. "For once I agree with a demigod," Dionysus said. Thalia frowned.

Hermes growled at his brother. Dionysus grumbled under his breath as he held his wine magazine in front of his face.

**"I know, but he's been so nice to me, I don't like lying to him," Rachel confided.**

"Of course you don't. I'm the god of truth after all," Apollo said.

"It's too bad you can't tell the truth yourself," Artemis said. Apollo was about to protest, but the look in his sister's eyes told him otherwise.

**"Me neither, but we have to do this, for Percy."**

**Rachel nodded a determined look now on her face. "For Percy," she repeated before she walked off towards the Big House.**

Poseidon smiled. "I'm glad that Percy has such good friends," he said.

**Annabeth walked back through camp and toward the beach. As she reached the sandy shore a dark haired figure sat in the sand with her silver tiara on her head.**

Thalia smiled. "I guess we're going to have that talk," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded.

**"Thalia," Annabeth said with a surprised expression on her face.**

**Thalia turned around and nodded. "We didn't get to talk after the meeting yesterday," Thalia said. Annabeth looked at her friend with an irritated glare; Thalia's eyes showed annoyance, worry and something else, sadness.**

**"You know I miss him too," Thalia confessed.**

"I'm sorry Thalia," Annabeth said. Thalia smiled at her friend.

**Annabeth's irritated expression softened. "I know, sometimes I forget that."**

**Thalia regarded her friend curiously. "Why are you so set on getting to the Roman camp early?"**

**Annabeth sighed. "I told you my reasons."**

**"Don't give me that crap, the others can fall for it, but I won't. I know you too well. Tell me the real reason," Thalia demanded.**

Zeus smiled proudly at his daughter. His daughter was very perceptive.

**Annabeth sighed. She wore a defeated look on her face. She knew that Thalia was right and there was no way she could win this argument. "Percy is in real trouble. And I don't mean from the enemy."**

**Thalia eyed her friend curiously. "What do you mean by that?"**

**"My mom figured it out. She found out what Percy saw in the Styx, she found out what ties him to the mortal world."**

**Thalia's eyes narrowed. "You already knew, didn't you?" Thalia asked accusingly. Annabeth just stared at the ground, avoiding her friends glare.**

**Annabeth nodded slightly. She continued to stare down at the ground sadly. "I'm the one that ties him to mortality."**

**Thalia's almost choked on the rapid intake of air as she gasped. A moment later a bright smile spread across her face.**

Thalia grinned at her best friend. She was happy that her best friend found someone that loved her so much. Sometimes she felt a little jealous, but that feeling was overwhelmed by the pride she felt for her little _sister_.

**"Then what's wrong? That's a good thing, right?" Thalia gave her friend a confused look.**

**"Yes, but he doesn't remember me. He's lost his link to the mortal world," Annabeth explained.**

**"Okay…" Thalia said slowly. "But how does that put him in danger?"**

**Annabeth looked up at her friend. The daughter of Athena's eyes was filled with sadness and worry. Thalia's glare softened at the desperate look on her best friend's face. "My mom thinks that Percy will become like Achilles. He will only live for battle. He will become isolated and will shun friendship. He will close himself off. He may become just as arrogant as Achilles… and that will lead to his downfall."**

**Thalia placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulder and looked into her grey eyes. "I'm sorry. We'll help him, even if I have to kick his ass."**

Annabeth laughed. "You're always trying to kick his ass," Annabeth said.

"What are you teaching them at that camp?" Demeter asked as she pulled the wine magazine from Dionysus's hands before hitting him over the head with it.

"Hey, give me back my magazine," Dionysus yelled. Demeter hit him one more time before dropping the magazine in his lap.

Poseidon grinned. Dionysus deserved a good smack, but he was happier that Percy had such good friends, even though they were a little violent sometimes.

**Annabeth smiled at her friend, and then hugged her. "Thank you."**

**Thalia pulled them apart. "Don't mention it. Now let's get this show on the road."**

Hermes smiled as he turned the page. "Now back to Castra Semideus," he said.

_**AN: This is the first part of the chapter, more to come stay tuned.**_


	15. Scipio's Pointers

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 15: Scipio's Pointers

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Hermes sighed. "Now for the rest of the chapter; back at Castra Semideus," he said. "Oh joy, more fun with the Romans." Mars glared at the Greek god.

**Scipio stood in the sand of the beach as he looked out over the rough waters of San Francisco Bay. A storm was brewing somewhere offshore. The ocean had been restless the entire time that Scipio had been at the Roman camp. No one understood the reason for the rough seas and weather, except for the gods.**

Everyone in the throne room looked at Poseidon. "You'd be upset too, if your child had his memories removed and replaced with a new identity before getting shipped off across the country," Poseidon said in defense. Hera couldn't look at her brother. She was getting tired of feeling guilty, but she couldn't help it. She had learned the consequences of her jealousy and anger; she felt terrible for her brother. Her future-self caused a lot of grief and hardship.

**Scipio turned away from the water as he watched the first Cohort practice the fighting techniques that he taught them. Scipio was mildly surprised by how quickly they learned, much faster than the other Cohorts he would teach later in the day.**

Jason smiled. "The first Cohort is the best in camp," he said proudly. Piper smiled, but Aphrodite could tell it was forced. Her daughter worried that Jason would forget her when he arrived back at the Roman camp.

**Scipio watched Gwendolyn Sagitto, daughter of Apollo, Reyna Cato, daughter of Minerva, and Hazel Farmer, daughter of Ceres, train. The three female demigods had become proficient in the new fighting style. The Consul of Rome approached the trio as they continued to practice. When they saw him they stopped immediately. They stood side-by-side and as straight as a board.**

"The discipline of Rome is a beautiful thing," Mars said. The other gods looked at him like he was insane.

**"Consul," all three said at the same time.**

**Scipio stopped in front of them. "I must commend all three of you on your grasp of this new fighting technique. I expect nothing less than perfection from the first Cohort," Scipio said.**

**"Yes, sir," the three answered.**

"It really is like a military camp," Thalia said.

Mars laughed. "You expected sing-a-longs by a camp fire?" Mars asked sarcastically as he smiled at Apollo's angry expression.

**Scipio nodded as he walked away from the three. Scipio stared at the other members of the first legion. Bobby Cato, son of Minerva, and Dakota Martin, son of Mercury, practiced the techniques, but seemed to struggle more than the girls. "Don't rest on the balls of your feet. You need to use the arch of your foot and your toes," Scipio instructed.**

Athena was intrigued by this fighting style.

**Bobby and Dakota both stopped and stood straight when they heard Scipio's voice. "Yes sir," they both said.**

**Scipio nodded as he walked on to the last two members of the first Cohort present. Frank Durant and his siblings were working tirelessly on the guns for the legion while everyone else practiced the new fighting style. That left Alex Constantine, son of Mars, and Hector Leon, son of Virtus, as the remaining members of the first legion on the beach. The two young men sparred against each other, neither one with an advantage. Alex tried to swipe Hector's legs out from under him, but the son of Virtus just jumped over the leg sweep. The two continued to spar as Scipio approached.**

**They both stopped immediately as Scipio stood at their sides. "Sir," Alex and Hector said at once.**

**"You two are the best in your Cohort, I must give both of you credit for your success. Would you both like to test your skill?" Scipio asked. Alex and Hector both looked at their Consul in surprise. "Well?"**

Mars smiled. "We get to see Scipio fight again," Mars said.

Everyone else in the room, even those like Dionysus that tried to act uninterested were intrigued with Scipio's skill.

**"Yes sir," Alex and Hector said quickly.**

**Scipio smiled at the two before he stood across from them in a perfect stance. The two Romans looked at their leader warily. Alex and Hector moved into their fighting stance. Alex lunged forward with a perfect thrust while sending a spin kick towards Scipio's unprotected left side.** **Scipio crouched and rolled under the kick. Instead of standing up quickly Scipio sprang forward. Alex backed up in surprise and barely blocked Scipio's punch. The sound of the block echoed across the beach.**

**Hector used the opportunity to strike; he lunged forward with a punch only to be met with Scipio's left arm. The Consul of Rome easily deflected the blow.**

**Hector and Alex looked at each other, and then nodded. They charged forward. Hector sent a jump kick toward Scipio as Alex sent a round house kick toward his leader. Scipio stayed motionless until the two blows came closer. As the two kicks approached Scipio leapt backwards. The two Roman's kicks hit each other at the same time with a loud crack. It was clear that they had fractured their two legs in the collision.**

Jason and Leo winced at the thought; that had to hurt.

**They both jumped up and down on one leg in pain. But before they could even blink Scipio was upon them. In a blur of motion Scipio landed precise hits to each opponent. He hit the two Romans with his open hand and not his fists. Once he completed his attacks, he just stood in front of Alex and Hector as if he was appraising his work. The two demigods stood like statues; they had even stopped jumping from their injured legs.**

"What in Hades did he do?" Apollo asked.

"Will you stop cursing with my name," Hades growled. Apollo raised his hands.

**Reyna ran over to them and just looked at Alex and Hector in awe. The two boys could move their eyes, but the rest of their bodies were paralyzed. "What did you do?" Reyna asked worriedly.**

**"It was a special pressure point attack. These two are very good; I couldn't defeat them normally without injuring them severely, so I used this technique. It was one that I found studying a book on ancient martial arts," Scipio said as he walked around the two paralyzed demigods. "It only immobilizes."**

"I can't believe Seaweed Brain studied," Thalia said as she looked at Annabeth. Normally, she would have expected Annabeth to say something like that, but the look on the girl's face showed that she was too worried to even make a snide comment like that.

"Yeah, his dyslexia is really bad," Rachel agreed.

**Scipio's hands moved again in a flurry of hits upon the two Romans until they both collapsed onto the sand.**

**Reyna knelt down in front of her fellow legionnaires. "Are you two okay?" Reyna asked.**

**Hector and Alex both stared at their Praetor in shock. "My leg hurts," Alex pouted. Hector nodded in agreement.**

**Scipio chuckled slightly before his usual serious expression returned. "You'll both be fine. Bobby and Dakota help them to the infirmary," Scipio said. He looked at the height of the sun in the sky before turning to the rest of the first Cohort. "This training session is over, go on to your next activities." Scipio gave a slight nod to Reyna before he strode off toward the command tent.**

"Impressive, he can tell time by the angle of the sun," Artemis said.

**Scipio stopped in front of the tent. He stared at the tent flap as if he was lost in thought. He pushed through the flap and entered. Lupa stood on all four legs in her wolf form. Scipio didn't seem surprised to see her.**

**"Lupa," Scipio said.**

**The wolf looked at the son of Neptune suspiciously.**

**"There's something you're not telling me."**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, no keeping secrets from the big bad wolf," Apollo scolded playfully.

Artemis smacked him in the head. Apollo didn't say anything; he just rubbed his head as he sent a death glare to his twin.

**Scipio sighed softly. "You're right, of course. As you must suspect, since Khione is allied with Terra."**

**"Other gods must be allied with her as well," Lupa finished.**

**"Exactly," Scipio agreed. "But we don't know who they are, yet."**

Zeus sighed. "I hate to imagine who she has on her side," Zeus admitted.

**"Tartarus has to be helping her," Lupa suggested.**

Hades face paled more than usual. He looked like one of his skeleton warriors. "Not him," he said.

**"Agreed, that is the only logical way for monsters to reform so quickly."**

**"Will these guns really help counter that?"**

**"I believe so. At least, Mars thought it would."**

The god of war smiled triumphantly.

**Lupa nodded. "So, we just hold off these attacks until the Greeks arrive?"**

**Scipio sighed again, running a hand through his short black hair. "I don't like to play defense so much either, but we have no choice," Scipio conceded.**

**"What I can't fathom is how the enemy is able to get here. Castra Semideus is on an island," Lupa said.**

"It's on an island?" Annabeth asked.

Jason rubbed his temples. "I seem to remember that," he said.

**"Well, I think that should be obvious. They're getting help from a sea god."**

Everyone looked at Poseidon again. He rolled his eyes at the attention. "You know there are other sea gods, plus a Titan of the sea," he said.

**"Yes, but who?" Lupa asked worriedly as she paced in front of her fellow Consul.**

**"That's one piece of information that we need before we sail to Greece," Scipio said.**

**"You're hoping to find out during the battle?" Lupa asked.**

**"Of course. Certain monsters can't ever shut up about their allies," Scipio said.**

**"Who do you think it is?"**

**Scipio looked down at the map of California. "Oceanus would be the most likely assumption." Something in his voice sounded skeptical.**

**"You don't seem so sure about that."**

Poseidon didn't even want to think about the alternative.

**Scipio smiled at the mother of Rome. "I hope it's Oceanus; if not then we're in bigger trouble."**

**"Who else could it be?"**

**"I think since Terra and Tartarus are involved, then why not another primordial god?"**

**"You're talking about Pontus, aren't you?"**

Poseidon looked at Hades. "Not him," he said in an almost dead on impersonation of his older brother. Hades just rolled his eyes. Zeus smirked at his older brother.

**Scipio nodded. "If he's involved, then Terra's other children will be as well."**

**Lupa nodded. The wolf frowned as she thought about the consequences of fighting other ancient gods.**

"I agree with that," Athena said.

"That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Hermes asked.

_**AN: This is the end to that chapter. Not a lot happened, but there will be more action next chapter, so stay tuned..**_


	16. A Canine Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 16: A Canine Surprise

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"I'll read," Rachel said. Hermes handed the Oracle the book.

Rachel opened the book to the correct chapter and read, "One Hell of an Escape, back at Camp Half Blood."

"An amusing title," Hades said. Zeus and Poseidon shook their heads at their brother's _unique_ attitude.

**An hour after Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis left on their way to California, Annabeth stepped into cabin three after making sure that no one spotted her. Waiting in her boyfriend's cabin were Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Nico and Grover. Everyone looked at the daughter of Athena curiously when she entered.**

Thalia smiled. "Awaiting the arrival of the leader of this crazy plan," she said, but the smile on her face showed that she was enjoying the idea.

**Annabeth smiled at her friends. "Rachel is keeping Chiron busy; she faked a fainting spell and he bought it hook, line and sinker." Nico gave her a mischievous smirk as he shook his head. "What?" Annabeth asked.**

"You must be a pretty good actor, my dear Oracle," Apollo said. Rachel's cheeks turned red.

Artemis scoffed. "She's your future Oracle, no flirtimg," Artemis said. Rachel's face turned red.

Annabeth leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear, "Start reading before a fight breaks out," she urged.

**"You're starting to sound like Percy," Nico said, but he regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Annabeth's face fell and she looked at the ground sadly. Grover elbowed the son of Hades in the ribs, hard. "Hey, that hurt!" Grover just glared at his young friend.**

Hades glared at the book.

"Dead Boy doesn't know how to be sympathetic," Thalia said.

"It's okay Thalia; Nico doesn't think before he speaks sometimes," Annabeth replied.

**"He didn't mean to upset you," Grover said.**

**Nico gave a sudden "ohhh" of realization and walked up to Annabeth, placing his hand on her shoulder tentatively. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"**

**Annabeth cut him off, "It's okay, let's get ready to go."**

Hades glared at Annabeth, but he stopped when he felt the evil stare that Athena gave him.

**"How do you plan to get us out of here?" Piper asked curiously.**

**"Nico," Annabeth said.**

**The son of Hades stepped into the middle of the room; he pulled a small dark object out of his pocket. He pressed it to his lips and a high pitched noise reverberated around the room causing everyone to cover their ears. Suddenly out of the shadows a large hellhound the size of a garbage truck landed on the floor of the cabin. It was a good thing that the main room of the cabin was large or she would have crushed everyone against the walls.**

Annabeth smiled at the mention of the Hellhound.

**"Mrs. O'Leary," Annabeth said.**

**Jason and Piper gasped in surprise before hugging the far wall of the cabin. They held onto each other in fear.**

"You… you have a Hellhound?" Piper asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Percy does," she said, but her smile disappeared when she said her boyfriend's name.

**Grover and Nico looked at the two with a mischievous smile. "Are you scared or is this a date?" Grover asked as he pointed at the two.**

Jason and Piper both blushed. Aphrodite smiled at the two demigods.

**Annabeth rolled her eyes at the satyr. "Don't worry, she's a good Hellhound," Annabeth said.**

**Nico scratched behind the hellhound's ear as the monster beat her tail against the floor of the cabin causing the entire room to shake. "Calm down girl, this is Jason and Piper, be nice," Nico instructed. "This is Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's hellhound."**

**"Percy has a hellhound?" Jason asked nervously.**

**"Yeah, she's very sweet," Annabeth said.**

**"We'll take your word for it," Piper said.**

Piper blushed at her awkwardness. Everyone else seemed so calm around the Hellhound.

**The hellhound walked up to the two demigods and rubbed her head against the two half-bloods that were still holding onto each other for dear life. Jason reached out his hand tentatively and rubbed the top of the hellhounds head. Mrs. O'Leary's tail began to beat the ground once again.**

Jason's face was as red as Piper's; he couldn't believe that he would act so scared of a friendly Hellhound.

**"She likes you," Annabeth said. Jason smiled at the hellhound. He turned to look at Piper, and then he realized the position they were in. His cheeks turned red, and then Piper's cheeks turned pink. Jason quickly let go of the daughter of Aphrodite.**

"So cute," Aphrodite cooed.

**"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin on his face. Piper returned the smile as her cheeks reddened more.**

**Nico cleared his throat. "As much fun as it is to watch another pair of clueless lovebirds, I would like to get out of here," he said sarcastically.**

Thalia and Rachel laughed. "That was a good one Nic," Thalia said. Artemis looked at her future hunter strangely. She seemed awfully close to this son of Hades.

**Annabeth punched him in the arm. "Leave them alone Nico," Annabeth ordered. Nico looked at her, and then nodded.**

Hades hid his smile, but he was glad that Nico had someone like Annabeth to act like a big sister to him. He had worried that Bianca's death would leave a whole in his son's heart that could never be filled.

**"Annabeth, one problem, we can't all ride Mrs. O'Leary out of here," Grover said.**

**Annabeth and Nico both smiled mischievously. "Don't worry, I've got a plan," Annabeth said.**

**"Now you two get on Mrs. O'Leary's back," Nico said as he pointed to Jason and Piper.**

**"Is it safe?" Piper asked.**

Piper covered her face with her hands. She was so embarrassed by her fear.

**Nico grinned fiendishly. "Perfectly." Clarisse rolled her eyes, but a slight smile crossed her lips.**

Hades grinned at his son's words. It's always fun to make fun of someone's fear, especially if its unfounded.

**Jason and Piper climbed onto the back of the Hellhound. Nico walked up to Mrs. O'Leary and whispered into her ear. Suddenly, the hellhound stood up and ran into the shadows with a pair of screaming half-bloods on her back.**

Piper and Jason looked at each other before they turned away. They both covered their faces in embarrassment.

**Nico turned back to Annabeth who was glaring at him. "What?" Nico asked. Clarisse began to laugh.**

**"That wasn't very nice," Annabeth said. Nico just shrugged his shoulders. "Now go ahead."**

Annabeth shook her head, but she had to admit it sounded funny.

**Clarisse watched Nico closely as the son of Hades held the dark object in his hand again. "What is that?" Clarisse asked curiously.**

**Nico held out the object for Clarisse to see. In Nico's hand was a Stygian iron whistle. It was patterned after the Stygian ice whistle that Daedalus had given Percy years ago. "A whistle," Clarisse said. "I thought it was made of ice."**

Hades grinned evilly at the description. He'd have to remember this whistle. It could come in handy with Cerberus.

**"The last one was, but it melts after one use," Nico said. "This... can be used over and over again." He said as he held the whistle in front of his face.**

Nico placed the whistle between his lips and blew. This time the whistle made several short high pitched noises that sounded like machine gun fire. Suddenly, the shadows in the room morphed into one large massive shape. The mass moved and out from the darkness stepped the guardian of the underworld himself, Cerberus.

Hades narrowed his eyes. "What's my son doing with my pet?" he asked.

No one said anything. They didn't know, but Annabeth guessed that Nico never asked permission to use Cerberus.

**Grover bleated loudly. "W-what's h-he doing h-here?"**

"Oh. Goat Boy, he's here to play ball," Thalia said as she gave Annabeth a mischievous grin.

Annabeth laughed as she remembered the first time she met the King of the Hellhounds.

**Cerberus growled slightly at the satyr until Annabeth stepped forward holding a red rubber ball that was the size of a basketball. The three heads of the hellhound looked at the ball expectantly. Clarisse stared at Annabeth, before she gave the daughter of Athena a broad smile.**

**"You're a good boy, aren't you Cerberus?" Annabeth asked. Nico rolled his eyes.**

Hades stared at Annabeth in awe. "You played ball with Cerberus?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled. "He loves to play ball," she replied. Athena smiled proudly at her daughter.

**"He's not a puppy, Annabeth," Nico declared.**

"You're damn right about that," Hades agreed. Demeter shot him a glare for his language, but he ignored her.

**"He's a big baby. Aren't you?" Annabeth said. Cerberus just looked at the ball with all three tongues sticking out of his mouths. "Now, I'll play ball once you take Grover, Clarisse and I to meet up with Mrs. O'Leary. Can you do that?" All three of the heads nodded quickly. Cerberus lowered himself to the ground, but he kept at least one or two eyes glued to the red rubber ball. Clarisse, Grover and Annabeth climbed onto the monster's back. Nico whispered into one of Cerberus's ears before the monster jumped into the nearest shadow and disappeared.**

Zeus and Poseidon both smiled. "So much for the fearsome guardian to the gates of the underworld," Zeus said. Hades glared at his younger brothers

**Nico stood in cabin three all alone. He looked at Percy's bed. He lowered his head in thought before standing straight with a determined look on his face. "We're going to get you back Perce, I promise," Nico said before he ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared.**

Thalia and Rachel both smiled at Nico's words. Annabeth wore a thoughtful expression. She would have to remember to thank Nico when she saw him again.

_**AN: First part to this chapter. I received a question about Percy having long hair in the first chapter when he trains with Mars, but at Castra Semideus it says he has short hair. I doubt the god of war would cut his hair and I would expect Scipio to cut his hair to conform to Roman rules and to set an example, just my idea. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	17. The Enemy Approaches

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 17: The Enemy Approaches

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"This chapter continues, at Castra Semideus," Rachel said.

**Scipio stood looking over a map of the island. His hand brushed over the beach on the far side of the island. The water near the beach was shallow and the shoreline was fairly flat. It was a perfect place for a landing site.**

"What's he looking for?" Leo asked.

Rachel looked at the next line; her face paled visibly.

**"That's where the enemy will land," Scipio murmured.**

**"What was that, sir?" a voice said. Scipio looked up quickly to see Frank Durant, son of Vulcan. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb you." Scipio waved his hand dismissively.**

"Living dangerous," Jason said. Scipio or Percy was not someone you wanted to surprise. He had figured that out by the encounters he had read between Percy and Reyna and the one with Lupa as well.

**"Report," Scipio ordered.**

"He seems pretty comfortable as the leader," Piper commented.

"He's Consul of Rome; he better be ready to lead," Mars said.

**"We've completed enough weapons for each member of the legion," Frank said.**

**"Good," Scipio replied. "What about ammunition?"**

**"Each legionnaire has thirty rounds each." Scipio smiled at the son of Vulcan.**

**"Good work, now join your legion. You need to know how to shoot, but make sure that all of you save at least twenty rounds for the enemy," Scipio said. Frank nodded before trading salutes with his leader.**

"That's a lot of ammunition," Leo said.

Mars frowned. "I believe he will need that and more," he said ominously.

**Scipio went back to scanning the map. He looked at the area of beach that he had discovered earlier, and then suddenly he stood up straight just as Lupa stalked into the command tent. The look on Scipio's face made Lupa's eyes widen in surprise.**

**"Scipio," Lupa said. The son of Neptune snapped out of the trance he was in, but his face morphed into a look of excitement and trepidation.**

"How can someone have such a conflicting look to them?" Apollo asked. No one answered.

**"The enemy is approaching the island," Scipio said.**

**"Where?" Lupa asked before she transformed into her human form.**

**"They will land here." He gestured to the map. "We have two maybe three hours before they hit the beach." Scipio looked at Lupa for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "We can't wait for them to attack us; we need to draw first blood."**

Mars took off his sun glasses. The fires of war burned where his eyes should have been. Leo stared at the god of war in shock. He began to shake before Jason shook him. Leo turned towards Jason and sighed. "Thanks man," he said. Jason nodded.

**"How?" Lupa asked.**

**"We know the location of the landing, it is the only logical spot on that side of the island," Scipio rationalized.**

Athena smiled. Scipio used his mind; she hated to admit it, but he was a very interesting demigod.

**"You want to setup an ambush," Lupa guessed. She looked at Scipio with a hint of worry in her eyes.**

**Scipio nodded. "I want to prepare my plan. Can you contact the first, third, fifth and seventh Cohorts?" he asked.**

**"Yes, I take it the rest will stay here for defense," Lupa said.**

**"Yes, have the Cohorts that are part of my plan meet me near the eastern entrance to camp," Scipio said. Lupa nodded before she turned back into a wolf and raced out of the command tent. Scipio scanned the map again until he saw the forest near the beach. A broad smile lit up his face. "It's time to show our enemies what it means to fight Rome."**

Mars rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "This is going to be good," he said. Aphrodite pretended to get sick. Hephaestus barely held in his laughter at his wife's expression.

**Scipio touched the trident pendant on his necklace; his body began to glow as the golden armor appeared on his body with the familiar gold helmet on his head. He pulled the shotgun out of his bag and slung it over his shoulder with a belt filled with shotgun shells. Scipio strode out of the command tent on his way to battle.**

Jason smiled too. He knew his home was safe in Scipio's hands. He had spent so much time being jealous of Percy or in some cases curious about him. Now, he wanted to learn from him or Scipio. Jason had to remind himself that Scipio wasn't Percy. Scipio was a Roman; he was the type of leader Jason had always hoped to become.

_**AN: A very short chapter. This chapter of DS will continue as Annabeth and her gang reach San Francisco, so stay tuned.**_


	18. Fatherly Assistance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 18: Fatherly Assistance

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Rachel sighed; this was a longer chapter than she expected. "Another change in setting," she said. "San Francisco, California," she finished as she looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

**The two hellhounds and the son of Hades exploded out of the shadows in a park just outside of downtown San Francisco. Kids pointed towards the two hellhounds, shouting about bulldozers and dump trucks. Jason and Piper fell off of Mrs. O'Leary's back clutching their stomachs as they emptied their breakfast into the grass.**

"That's so gross," Aphrodite said. Thalia had to refrain from laughing; she sounded like some type of valley girl.

Jason and Piper were both red with embarrassment.

**Annabeth and Grover jumped off of Cerberus. Annabeth threw the ball into a group of trees. Cerberus bounded toward the ball and disappeared into the shadows as soon as one of its heads clutched the ball in its mouth.**

Hades shook his head. He couldn't believe the underworld guardian could be bought off with a red rubber ball.

**Nico walked up to Mrs. O'Leary; he was a little wobbly from the shadow travelling, but he managed to whisper in the hellhound's ear. Mrs. O'Leary disappeared into the nearest shadow.**

"Where did he send her?" Thalia asked.

"Probably back to camp," Annabeth replied.

**Annabeth walked up to Jason and Piper. They were both on the ground, but they were no longer puking their guts out.**

"That really is nasty," Thalia said, but the evil smirk she gave her brother showed her amusement.

**"It's strange at first, but you'll get used to it," Annabeth said.**

**Jason stood up, and then he helped Piper to her feet. "We're okay," Jason said as he looked at Piper questioningly. Piper nodded.**

**"Where are we?" Piper asked curiously.**

**Annabeth pointed to a light blue three story house. It had a large bay window in the front and a rounded turret on the corner. "That's my house," Annabeth said. Everyone looked at the house, and then Grover smiled.**

Athena smiled; she was going to hear about Frederick.

**"I hear your step mom makes good sandwiches," Grover said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.**

**"Who'd you hear that from, Percy?" Annabeth asked.**

**"I told him," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Thalia standing next to the group of trees. She whistled and eleven other teenage girls appeared dressed in silver. They all eyed Jason and Nico warily as they approached the group of demigods and their satyr friend.**

**Grover's eyes lit up at the sight of the hunters. Thalia shook her head at Grover's antics. "Thank the gods Flaming Valdez isn't here, I don't think I could take another admirer."**

Leo's face turned red, but Thalia ignored him.

Artemis chuckled. "Grover still has a crush on the hunters," she said.

Thalia laughed. "Mostly you, my lady," Thalia replied. Artemis frowned at the thought.

Apollo grinned. "Can't handle a little crush Arty," he teased. Artemis pulled out her hunting knife and pointed it at her brother. Apollo's eyes widened as he gulped.

"Can't handle a little knife," she replied fiendishly.

**Jason and Piper laughed.**

**"Let's go, and Thalia," Annabeth started as she looked at her best friend. "Try to keep the hunters from killing my dad and half-brothers." Thalia nodded.**

Athena frowned at the thought.

**Annabeth knocked on the door of the house; she looked around the neighborhood to make sure no monsters were around. The door opened to reveal her father dressed in a strange outfit, he wore some type of full body work suit and a skull cap with goggles. He had thick gloves on his hands and he smelled of diesel fuel.**

Annabeth shook her head in amusement.

Poseidon looked at Athena curiously. Athena turned toward him curiously. "What?" she asked.

Poseidon grinned. "I picked you for the book nerd type with a pocket protector, not the mad professor type," Poseidon said. Athena rolled her eyes.

"**Annabeth," Dr. Chase said.**

"**Hi Dad. Can my friends and I come in? I called, remember?" Annabeth asked. She hoped he remembered.**

"A little absent minded professor as well," Thalia said. That earned a little glare from Annabeth.

**Dr. Chase seemed to think of something at first, and then his brow furrowed in thought. "Ah yes, you've come to help Percy." Annabeth nodded at her father before turning towards Thalia as she rolled her eyes. "Come on in."**

Piper laughed. "He's almost as bad as my dad," she said playfully.

"There's nothing wrong with your father," Aphrodite said. Piper nodded. She didn't want to offend her mother.

**The demigods and hunters entered the house. Two little boys sat in the living room playing Lego Star Wars on their Wii game system. They were arguing about which character they were going to play. When the demigods and hunters entered the house they both stopped and eyed the silver clad girls curiously.**

"Lego Star Wars on Wii is so cool," Leo said. Jason and Piper both shook their heads.

**"Annabeth!" they yelled as they spotted her and ran to hug her tightly. Annabeth's face turned red as Nico and Grover smiled at her mischievously.**

"I think it's cute; her brothers really care for her," Aphrodite said.

**"Hey guys, can you let me go? My friends and I need to talk to dad."**

**"Sure thing, are you going to be here for a while?" Bobby asked.**

**"A little, but we're trying to help Percy," Annabeth said quietly. When she said Percy the twin's eyes widened and sly smiles spread across their faces.**

Annabeth could feel her blush creep up on her. She knew what her brothers would say.

**"Annie's got a boyfriend," they both sang, over and over again.**

**Normally, Annabeth would threaten them, but she just stood there quietly as a look of pain and anguish crossed her face. The look changed quickly to anger as she grabbed her half-brothers by their collars.**

Annabeth frowned at her display of anger. She put her head in her hands. Thalia wrapped her arm around her. No one said anything. The idea of teasing her was long gone, replaced by sorrow and sympathy for the daughter of Athena.

**"Hey, let us go," Matthew yelled.**

**Helen, Annabeth's stepmom stepped out of the kitchen. She had seen the whole incident. When she saw Annabeth's face she grabbed the two twins under each arm and dragged them to the stairs. Annabeth let go of them quickly.**

**"Go to your room this instant," Helen said.**

**"Mom," the two boys whined.**

**"I don't want to hear it, go to your room now," Helen yelled. The two boys ran up the stairs quickly, their footsteps echoing across the floor upstairs before they slammed their bedroom door angrily.**

**Helen walked over to Annabeth and gave her a hug. She whispered something in her ear before letting go. Annabeth stared at her stepmother thankfully, but her face was no longer angry, instead it was filled with sadness. Dr. Chase walked back into the living room.**

Annabeth smiled at the way her stepmother helped her. Hera smiled as she listened to the description.

"I'm glad that you are on better terms with her," Athena said.

Annabeth looked up at her mother. "We've made our peace. She's a good friend now," Annabeth said. Athena nodded.

**"Are you okay, dear?" Dr. Chase asked worriedly when he saw her face.**

**"Yeah, dad. My friends and I need to talk to you," Annabeth said. The demigods and the satyr followed Dr. Chase into his study. Annabeth's dad's study was usually filled with books and model displays, but today it was crammed full of machine parts. There was oil on the floor and tools everywhere.**

**"Dad, what is all this?" Annabeth asked as she shook her head at the mess.**

Aphrodite laced her arm through her husbands. "It sounds like your workshop," she whispered to him.

**"Oh, this is a Sherman tank; I've always wanted to put one together," Dr. Chase said. The demigods just stared at him like he was a mad professor, which was actually not too far from the truth.**

Mars smiled. "I like your dad," Mars said. Annabeth didn't say anything.

**Thalia stepped forward. "You might remember me," she said. "I'm Thalia, Annabeth's friend."**

**"Of course, I remember you. So nice to see you again," Dr. Chase said.**

**Annabeth cleared her throat. "Dad, do you have a map of San Francisco in here?"**

**Dr. Chase started opening desk drawers and file cabinets until he eventually pulled out an old beat up map. He knocked a few loose parts off his desk that hit the floor with a loud bang. He unrolled the map and spread it across the desk. "Here you go," Dr. Chase said proudly.**

Athena smiled. Frederick was a brilliant man, but he could be pretty disorganized and forgetful.

**Annabeth and her friends stood around the table as Annabeth and Jason looked at the map. Annabeth looked up at Jason expectantly. "Does any of this look familiar?" she asked.**

**Jason looked at the map, his brow was furrowed and he looked like he was concentrating hard. Suddenly, he clutched his head in pain. Thalia and Piper grabbed a hold of him before he fell to the floor.**

Piper reached over and held Jason's hand. He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, your memories will come back," Piper reassured.

**"Are you okay?" Thalia asked in concern.**

**Jason shook his head a few times and massaged his temples with his hands. He steadied himself as his sister and friend let go of him. He held onto the table carefully. "Camp is on an island, it's some kind of nature preserve," Jason said shakily.**

Thalia looked over at her brother. She smiled when she saw Piper holding his hand.

**Annabeth looked at the San Francisco Bay; she looked at all the islands on the map until she came to a large island in the middle of the bay.**

**"Angel Island is run by the park service, could that be it?" Annabeth asked.**

**Jason studied the map of the island. "No, there's too much on that island, the camp's too well hidden to be there," Jason said.**

**Annabeth looked at the map again until she saw a group of islands just outside of San Francisco Bay; they were rocky and incredibly hard to get to. There were large reefs and rock outcrops that would have made boat travel treacherous. "What about the Farrallon Islands?" Annabeth asked.**

**Jason's eyes seemed to widen in realization. He pulled the map closer to him. He stared at it as if suddenly a light had gone off in his mind. "That's it, but the island is positioned here, in the middle of those rocky outcrops. The island is actually hidden by the Mist, no one knows about it at all," Jason said as he pointed to the location on the map.**

"Yes, the Roman camp is well hidden. Neptune did a good job hiding it," Poseidon said.

"I think that Jupiter's use of the mist helped hide it more," Zeus countered.

Hades laughed. The two younger brothers looked at him curiously. "You two argue about your Roman personas, pretty childish wouldn't you say," he explained. Zeus and Poseidon frowned, but they didn't say anything.

**Grover visibly gulped as he looked at the area. "How do we get there?" he asked.**

**Dr. Chase looked at the map. "That's where this company shark dives. They're supposed to have some terrific cage diving expeditions," Dr. Chase said.**

**"What k-kind of sh-sharks?" Grover stammered nervously.**

**"Great whites I believe," Dr. Chase said. Everyone in the room eyed Annabeth's dad in fear.**

**"How in Hades are we supposed to get there?" Thalia asked incredulously.**

**"Personally, I don't want to end up an appetizer," Nico said, as Grover flopped on the floor. He curled up in the corner of the room murmuring something about red water and the movie Jaws.**

"That's a great movie," Mars said. The other gods looked at him worriedly.

Apollo sighed. "He's right it's a good movie," Apollo conceded.

**"I have a boat you could use," Dr. Chase suggested. Everyone looked at Annabeth's father in wonder.**

**"Dad, when did you get a boat?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

Poseidon smiled. "I like your father Annabeth," Poseidon said.

Annabeth blushed. "Thank you," she replied. Athena smirked at her rival.

**"Well, a navy friend and I have been restoring this world war two PT boat. We just finished last week, it should be able to get you all through the rocks and to the island," Dr. Chase explained.**

**Thalia stepped toward the door of the room. "What are we waiting for?" Thalia asked. Annabeth rolled up the map off the table and walked toward Thalia. Jason, Nico and Clarisse all turned to look at Grover. He was still on the floor, but he looked up as he sensed the others watching him.**

**"What?" Grover asked.**

**"Get up goat boy, we gotta go," Clarisse said loudly. Grover flinched as the daughter of Ares walked toward him. Grover stood up quickly and joined the others.**

Thalia chuckled. "The only thing that scares Grover more than sharks is Clarisse," she said. Annabeth and the others all smiled in amusement.

**Dr. Chase led the group to his large cargo van. There was plenty of room for the demigods, satyr and Hunters. Annabeth sat in the passenger seat as her dad drove the group to the marina. They parked the van in the large lot filled with trucks and boats on trailers. Everyone exited the van carrying their weapons and duffel bags.**

**"Can all of us fit on the boat?" Jason asked.**

**"Sure, PT boats would sometimes hold over twenty people, especially during rescue operations," Dr. Chase said.**

**The group walked down the dock until they reached a group of floating docks just off the main boat ramp. Everyone followed Dr. Chase expectantly as they approached a large olive green boat. It was long and sleek, and looked like it could fly through the water.**

Poseidon smiled. He could picture the boat in his mind.

**"Annabeth, here are the keys, please take care of it. I'd hate to have to explain to my friend Roger if something happened to his pride and joy," Dr. Chase said.**

Thalia grinned at her friend with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Annabeth's not Percy; she'll make sure the boat comes back safely," she said.

Annabeth nodded.

**"We'll do our best, dad," Annabeth said, before giving her dad a tight hug.**

**"All of you please be careful," Dr. Chase said as he walked off the dock and toward his van. Everyone, including the Hunters, waved after him.**

"He sounds like a very nice person, for a man that is," Artemis said. Apollo rolled his eyes at her last comment.

**Annabeth stood in front of the controls and turned the key. The motor roared to life. It was loud and the boat shook at the power of the engines.**

**"This is so damn cool," Clarisse said as she stood next to Annabeth.**

**Thalia walked over with Jason at her side. "Are you sure you can drive this thing?" she asked nervously.**

**Annabeth eyed her friends. "Don't worry, Poseidon won't drown either of you or Nico," she reassured them. "Remember, we're doing this for Percy." Thalia, Jason and Nico both nodded. Annabeth backed the boat out of the slip and maneuvered toward San Francisco Bay. "Next stop, Castra Semideus."**

Poseidon grinned. Zeus frowned at the look on his brother's face. "Don't worry little brother, I won't hurt your kids," he said. He looked at Jason, and then Thalia darkly. "However, I don't control what Pontus or Oceanus may do." Zeus's face paled along with his children.

Annabeth looked at her mother worriedly. The goddess of wisdom smiled at her daughter, but Poseidon could see the trepidation in her grey eyes.

_**AN: This is the end of that chapter. Stay tuned because we'll have a battle and the arrival of the Greeks next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	19. A Shredded Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 19: A Shredded Plan

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Rachel smiled before she closed the book. "Who wants to read next?" she asked.

"One more chapter before dinner," Zeus proclaimed.

"I'll read," Mars said. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "The fighting is about to start."

Rachel handed him the book quickly before she ran back to her seat.

Mars opened the book roughly. Athena glared at him.

"At Castra Semideus, the chapter is called, A Surprise Visit," Mars said.

"I think we know the visitors," Leo said before he smiled at Jason and Piper.

**Scipio strode from the command tent to the far wall of the camp, where he was met by the five Cohorts. Reyna and the first Cohort stood in the front. All of the legionnaires saluted their Consul when he arrived.**

"I can't believe someone would salute Percy," Thalia said in amusement.

Jason leaned toward his sister and whispered," He's Scipio, not Percy," he clarified.

Thalia frowned. "Don't remind me," she replied.

**Scipio stood in front of the five Cohorts that he would command in the upcoming battle. He looked at each legionnaire closely as he tried to gauge their emotions and preparedness.**

Athena smiled. "He's sizing up his forces," she said softly, but Poseidon heard her.

**"You all are going into battle against the enemy; five Cohorts against an army of bloodthirsty monsters. Do not fear. We are Romans, we shall prevail. All of us owe our allegiance and our lives to the ways of Rome. Rome is our mother and our father. I ask each of you to fight harder than ever before. The remaining Cohorts will protect the borders of camp, while we take the fight to the enemy. The enemy dares to threaten our island and in doing so, they shall feel the wrath of Rome." The legionnaires cheered their excitement and determination increasing as he spoke. "For Rome!" Scipio yelled as he strode out of the gates of camp and toward the far side of the island. The five Cohorts followed him closely with determined looks on the faces of each soldier.**

"That was pretty good motivation," Jason said.

Mars smiled. "Better than Julius Caesar," he added.

**Scipio reached the edge of the forest on the far side of the island. The beach and the ocean beyond it were visible through the trees. Scipio motioned for the five Praetors of the Cohorts to approach him. Reyna stood in the lead with the others around her.**

**"I want your best archers in the trees, here, here and there," Scipio said as he pointed to different locations around the forest. "The enemy has to come through this forest before they can approach the camp. We will give them a surprise they will not soon forget." Scipio looked at Reyna in particular. "I want our best hand to hand fighters with me. Once the archers begin to fire, we will attack; we need to drive them into the sea where they can be crushed." Reyna smiled at the Consul before looking at her other praetors and nodding in agreement. "Good, now get in position, we have only about an hour before the enemy arrives."**

"How does he know that?" Leo asked.

Poseidon grinned. "He can feel them approach by water," he replied.

**Scipio, Reyna and Alex watched through the trees as the sound of motor boats approached the shore line. There were three boats; they looked like flat barges with large motors attached to the rear. The boats ran ashore along the sandy beach. Suddenly, doors on the flat surface of the boats opened and out stepped dozens of monsters. There were Hellhounds, Laestrygonians, dragon women, Empousae, and Cyclopes. Scipio stared at the group of monsters curiously.**

Athena looked puzzled as well. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Who?" Poseidon questioned.

Mars read ahead and groaned. "It's coming up," he said.

**Reyna noticed her leader's expression. "Scipio, is there something wrong?"**

**"No giants; this is another test," Scipio said. The son of Neptune stared intently at the boats, his mind racing as he processed the information he saw. "They're forming up in a line on the beach. Get the archers ready." Reyna nodded as she ran off into the forest. Scipio turned to Alex. "Get our soldiers in position." Alex saluted before running off into the forest.**

**Scipio stared into the sea, his face looked calm and his eyes were glazed over, like he was in a trance of some type. Suddenly, the sound of engines, very loud engines thundered in the distance. A long, sleek olive green boat was visible along the horizon, it moved quickly toward the beach. The monsters turned toward the noise. Scipio silently cursed under his breath as Alex returned with a dozen soldiers armed to the teeth.**

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Great timing you guys have," Leo quipped.

Piper punched him in the arm hard. "Stow-it Repair Boy," she said angrily.

**Alex looked at the son of Neptune in concern before turning toward the beach to see the monsters staring out towards the water. "What's going on?" Alex asked.**

**"It appears that we have visitors," Scipio answered, "and they have inadvertently destroyed any success our surprise attack might have had."**

Annabeth sighed. "I think our luck is as bad as Percy's" Thalia said.

Annabeth couldn't disagree. She prayed that their arrival wouldn't cause someone to lose their life.

**"What do we do?" Alex looked at his leader expectantly.**

**Scipio stared at Alex, his mind racing with ideas. "Go get Reyna and the archers. Have them attack from the edge of the forest," he ordered.**

**"Yes sir," Alex said before he ran to find Reyna and the others.**

"Always be prepared for any contingencies," Athena said.

"So says the goddess of scouting," Apollo joked. Two large great horned owls appeared above Apollo's head before they screeched and attacked the god of the sun. Apollo jumped from his throne as he ran around the room screaming as the large birds attacked him with sharp beaks and razor edged talons.

Everyone watched awestruck at Apollo. The birds finally vanished once the god collapsed from exhaustion. Mars smiled at the sight of the god of prophecy. He looked at Athena. The goddess nodded for him to continue.

**Scipio turned to the dozen soldiers that stood at attention. "We must attack them," Scipio said. He stared into the eyes of each soldier as if willing any fear or trepidation out of their minds. "When the archers attack, we will charge the enemy." The soldiers stared at their leader in disbelief. "I know it sounds reckless, but our plans have been ruined by those intruders," Scipio said as he pointed toward the boat heading towards the beach. "I want all of you to fight like Romans and remember your training." The soldiers all nodded with determined looks on their faces.**

"He really is a good leader," Artemis said. The goddess waited for her brother to say something, but he was still on the floor unconscious from his owlish ordeal. She smiled at the lack of a smart assed remark.

**Alex appeared with Reyna and about three dozen archers. "Reyna, I want half your archers to set up perches in the trees and the other half will establish defensive positions behind the base of the trees," Scipio ordered.**

**"Yes sir," Reyna said. "You heard him, let's move." Reyna and her archers began to climb trees and setup positions around the forest.**

Thalia smiled. "I wish we were there to help," she said.

Annabeth stared at her best friend. "We are almost there, that's one of the problems," she replied. Thalia's face reddened as she realized the predicament that their arrival had on Scipio's plan.

**Scipio turned back to his soldiers. "Alex, take six soldiers and attack their right side. I'll take the remaining force and attack the left," Scipio said.**

**"What about that boat?" Alex asked.**

**Scipio looked at the sea with a grave expression on his face. "I'll handle that," Scipio said.**

Jason looked at Annabeth and Thalia worriedly. "What's he mean by that?" he asked.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other. It was clear that they were communicating with their eyes. They turned and looked at Jason. "No clue," Thalia said. Jason's face paled.

**The enemy forces approached the edge of the sea as they continued to stare at the olive green boat that raced toward them. Suddenly, dozens of arrows filled the sky; monsters erupted into dust as imperial gold arrows found their mark. The dust began to swirl as the creatures reformed. Several loud cries rang out from the forest as a dozen demigods sprang from the underbrush.**

**Scipio led the demigods, his golden armor shined so brightly that it nearly blinded the monsters. He raised his imperial gold gladius as he charged the monsters. As the demigod force reached the monsters loud bangs sounded up and down the beach as the soldiers fired their shot guns into the monsters. Arrows continued to strike monsters turning them into dust. As monsters began to reform they were torn apart again by the shotgun fire.**

Mars grinned evilly at the description.

**Scipio sliced a dragon woman in half, spinning in a tight circle. The monsters dissolved into dust, but began to reform almost immediately. A Roman soldier next to Scipio fired his shotgun into the mass of dust causing the monster to blow apart again, this time without any means to reform.**

"That's so cool," Leo said.

**The sound of a boat engine increased even more as the olive green boat approached the beach. Scipio stared at the boat to see a blonde girl and a dark haired girl standing at the controls. The blonde girl pointed to the fighting on the beach. Suddenly, the sea exploded as a massive shape emerged from the water. The creature was at least three times the length of the boat and its body was shaped like a dark green snake. The creature had the head of a drakon with row upon row of razor sharp teeth. The monster struck the rear of the boat causing the boat engines to sputter, and then stop altogether. The monster coiled its body around the boat like a python. A dozen or more people jumped from the boat before the creature crushed the vessel between its coils.**

Piper had her hands over her face at the description. She squeezed Jason's hand tightly.

Jason's face was devoid of all color as he listened to the description.

Thalia and Annabeth were stunned. They were so close to Percy only to be taken out by some sea monster.

Athena gripped the arms of her throne tightly. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on hers. She turned and saw Poseidon staring at her sympathetically. "My son will save them," he reassured.

"Annabelle won't be allowed to borrow the boat again," Dionysus said. Athena glared at him. He placed his magazine over his face and pretended to read it again.

**Scipio turned toward Alex who was fighting fiercely against a Cyclops with another Roman soldier beside him. Scipio whistled loudly before blasting an empousa to dust with his shotgun. Alex turned toward his commander. Scipio motioned toward the sea monster and the wrecked boat. Alex nodded in understanding as he ordered the soldiers around him to continue their assault.**

**More and more arrows flew toward the remaining monsters; Reyna must have seen the boat destroyed. Scipio smiled in the direction of the forest before saluting. He turned toward the sea; the son of Neptune threw off his helmet and handed his gun and ammunition to the nearest Roman soldier. Scipio slid his sword into its scabbard before rushing into the rolling waves. He swam toward the wrecked vessels as the monster continued to crush the wrecked hull into smaller and smaller pieces.**

Rachel smiled at the description; Percy would save her friends.

**As Scipio swam toward the wreck and the thrashing monster he saw the heads of several people bobbing up and down in the ocean waves. He approached a young man with curly hair and as the son of Neptune approached he saw small horns on the man's head. It was a faun; Scipio looked at him curiously before grabbing him around the waist. The faun struggled for a moment, but relaxed when he realized that he wasn't under attack.**

Athena sighed; it looked like they survived the destruction of their boat.

"Poor Grover is a terrible swimmer," Annabeth said remembering their time in the Sea of Monsters.

**"Can you make it to shore?" Scipio asked. The faun turned his head and looked at the Consul of Rome. Grover's eyes grew big as he stared into the face of his lost friend.**

**"Percy!" Grover exclaimed.**

"I'm sorry Grover, but he won't remember you," Hera said sadly. The other gods stared at her. Zeus grabbed her hand tenderly.

**Scipio stared at the faun in confusion. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Scipio, son of Neptune."**

**Grover stared at his lost friend in shock. He was about to speak when a roar echoed across the water. Scipio turned toward the noise to see the sea monster let go of the remaining pieces of the boat, and then sink below the waves.**

"Poseidon, what is it doing?" Athena asked.

"He senses the people in the water," he replied.

"Just great," Annabeth said sarcastically.

**"Can you make it to shore?" Scipio asked again.**

**Grover shook his head. Scipio looked around for any help. A large girl with stringy brown hair swam passed them. "Hey, can you take him to shore?" Scipio yelled. The girl turned toward the Consul of Rome; when she saw him a surprised looked stretched across her face. She nodded and then grabbed a hold of the faun.**

**Clarisse helped Grover swim to shore as fast as he could. A few Hunters helped them reach the shore. All of the Hunters made it to shore, except for Thalia. She was still in the deep water with Annabeth, Jason and Piper.**

Artemis sighed at first, but when she heard about Thalia she scowled at the thought of her lieutenant in the water at the mercy of that monster.

**Thalia, Jason and Piper held onto each other as they tried to remain afloat. The children of Zeus/Jupiter weren't the best swimmers. Annabeth and Piper struggled to keep them afloat. Suddenly, two large dorsal fins slipped up from the depths of the ocean. Two great white sharks, each twice as long as a demigod, swam toward the four half-bloods; Jason, Piper and Thalia were frozen in fear at the sight of the two creatures. Annabeth for her part looked on as her mind raced with ideas on how to survive.**

Leo began to hum the shark theme from Jaws. Piper and Jason were too shocked to do anything. Thalia stepped down from her chair and crossed the room. Leo stopped humming as the hunter stood in front of him. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. Leo looked up into her eyes. He grinned at her first, which was the wrong thing to do. The next moment the smell of ozone and a loud shriek filled the throne room as the son of Hephaestus fell to the floor unconscious; his body smoking from the electric shock he received from the daughter of Zeus. Hephaestus sighed when he saw his son breathing, but he shook his head at his son's stupidity.

**Scipio saw the scene before him and swam toward the four demigods at an incredible speed. The sea serpent suddenly shot out of the water between Scipio and the endangered half-bloods. Scipio's eyes narrowed as he focused on the head of the monster. He willed the sea to move him toward the beast. The creature turned toward the son of Neptune and opened its massive jaws. The head of the monster moved at an unnatural speed as it struck toward the Consul of Rome. Scipio moved to the side at the last moment, but before he slipped under the waves he pulled out his sword and readied it for battle.**

Poseidon groaned. It was his turn to worry about his child. Athena watched the frightened look on her rival's face intensify. "Don't worry; he'll be alright," she whispered.

**Jason, Piper and Thalia were both frozen as they stared at the two dorsal fins that approached them. The sharks moved toward the four demigods slowly, but deliberately. They seemed to be wary of this prey, but still the thrashing of the water drew the creature's interest.**

**Scipio dove deeper into the ocean. He turned his head to see the body of the sea monster. The creature's head was now positioned toward Scipio with its white teeth gleaming in the low light of the ocean water. The monster thrust forward with its jaws agape. Scipio slipped under the jaws just before he drove the tip of his sword into the jaw muscle of the monster. The roar of the creature echoed below and above the ocean waves. The water filled with blood as Scipio's blade cut through a major artery in the head of the beast. The creature dove toward the sea floor to heal.**

Poseidon sighed in relief.

**Scipio surfaced among the rolling waves of the sea above. He looked around to see the two sharks heading toward the four demigods. He swam toward the sharks with the power of the sea behind him. The sharks sensing a threat turned toward the son of Neptune. Scipio dove under the surface and looked at the two sharks that now headed toward his direction. The eyes of the sharks focused on the child of the sea as if in recognition. They circled Scipio almost in reverence to the demigod.**

**_Son of the sea, _the sharks said.**

**_Those humans are not your prey, leave them be,_ Scipio said.**

**_We are hungry lord, what will we eat?_ The sharks asked.**

**_I have the biggest meal any shark could ever want, come with me,_ Scipio said, as he latched onto one of the shark's dorsal fins.**

Poseidon smiled; he knew his son's plan now.

**Annabeth and Piper held onto Jason and Thalia tightly as the four demigods struggled to remain afloat. When the sharks disappeared beneath the surface, the four half-bloods looked around frantically for the creatures. Suddenly, the sea erupted as the head of the sea monster sprang forth from the ocean depths below. The four demigods looked on in horror as the jaws of the beast opened revealing its dagger like teeth. The creature lifted its head far out of the water until the monster towered over the four half-bloods.**

Zeus cringed at the description. Hera held his hand tightly.

**The sea monster opened its jaws, ready to strike the four half-bloods. Suddenly, the two sharks jumped out of the water, their bodies flew towards the monster like two missiles. They struck the sea monster with such force that the beast's head hit the water causing a thunderous splash. The sea serpent emerged with the two sharks latched onto its body with their jaws biting down into the scaly body of the monster. The sea serpent bellowed in pain and rage as the two sharks ripped huge chunks of meat from the beast's body. Blood flowed freely from the wounds, tinting the sea red. More sharks appeared and latched onto the sea serpent. The monster roared in agony before it slipped below the surface of the water.**

Athena, Zeus and Aphrodite all sighed before loosening their grips on the hands they held. Athena looked at Poseidon and smiled. Poseidon grinned back. "I told you he'd save them," he said.

"I told you he'd be alright," she replied.

**Annabeth and her three friends all exhaled in relief as the monster and the sharks slid below the ocean surface. The daughter of Athena struggled to keep a hold of her three friends in order to prevent them from sinking.**

**Suddenly, someone grabbed Jason and Piper from her grip as a giant wave picked up the four demigods pushing them towards the shoreline. In just a few minutes the four half-bloods hit the beach softly as if placed by a giant hand. Jason, Piper and Thalia coughed up sea water as they lay on the beach exhausted from their ordeal. Annabeth sat in the sand after checking on the condition of her three friends.**

Jason, Piper and Thalia sighed as the color began to return to their faces.

Annabeth let go of Thalia's hand as she sank down in her chair. Relief flowed through her body. However, she looked up at her mother as she realized who saved them; she was about to meet Percy or Scipio. What would happen then?

**The sea became quiet and still as the waves reduced in size dramatically. The four demigods all stared towards the ocean as a dark haired man in golden armor walked out of the water. He strode out of the sea as if he was taking a summer stroll in a park. His black hair was cut short and his face was free of any blemishes; he looked familiar to the daughter of Athena and the lieutenant of Artemis. The reflection of the sun on the water and sand changed as he approached the four demigods. As the shadows cleared from his eyes Annabeth froze at the sight. In front of her was the dark haired boy she loved, the one with those mesmerizing sea green eyes. He walked right up to the four half-bloods with a determined look on his face. He stopped only a few feet from them. He looked down into Annabeth's eyes; she didn't even try to say anything.**

Thalia looked at her friend worriedly.

Annabeth was frozen in her chair. What would she say? How would Scipio react to them?

Mars grinned as he read the next line.

**Scipio looked down at the four unknown half-bloods. He placed his sword back in its scabbard and said, "What in the name of Pluto are you doing here?" His eyes flashed with annoyance. "You ruined my plan."**

"A pretty good fight," Mars started. He closed the book and looked around. "What's for dinner?" The other gods and the demigods just stared at him like he was crazy.

Zeus finally cleared his throat. He stood from his throne. His back was stiff from the position he sat during his worry over his children. "Let's have dinner, and then we'll continue," he said.

_**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Jason has returned and the Greeks are in camp. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	20. A Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 20: A Connection

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

The gods, demigods and the Oracle walked back into the throne room after dinner. After everyone was seated, thunder shook the room.

Zeus looked around at those gathered to continue reading about Percy or Scipio. "Who wishes to read?" Zeus asked.

"Father, I'll read," Thalia said. The King of the gods smiled at his daughter before handing her the book.

Thalia sat back down beside Annabeth. She opened the book. "The chapter is titled, Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts," Thalia said.

"That doesn't sound good," Piper said. No one commented.

"The chapter starts at the beach on the far side of the island," Thalia continued.

**A sudden movement from behind the demigods caught Scipio's attention. He looked up to see twelve girls dressed in silver Hunters outfits; they were accompanied by the faun and the brown haired girl he had seen in the ocean earlier.**

Artemis smiled. "I hope they don't start something," she said.

**"Stay away from them," a tall girl with reddish brown hair said. The four demigods on the ground turned to look at the Huntress.**

Thalia shook her head. "Pheobe knows how to cause trouble," Thalia said.

Artemis nodded. She looked over at Apollo; he was still covered in bandages from his ordeal with the owls. He looked at his sister sheepishly; he didn't make a sound.

**"Phoebe stop, we didn't come here to start trouble," Thalia ordered. Phoebe nodded reluctantly.**

Annabeth smiled at Thalia. "I hope that helps," she said.

**"Why did you come here?" Scipio asked.**

Annabeth frowned; it was clear that he didn't know any of them.

**Thalia looked at Annabeth, but her friend was still frozen as she continued to stare at the son of Neptune before her.**

Annabeth blushed. She felt so embarrassed. She had been the one to plan the trip and now that they were there she couldn't say anything.

**"We came to help you," Jason said. He carefully stood up and stepped toward the son of Neptune. "I am Jason Grace, Praetor of the first legion."**

"Thanks for speaking up," Annabeth said. Jason nodded.

**Scipio's eyes flashed for just a moment. "_Former_ Praetor of the first legion," Scipio said coldly.**

"How can someone's eyes flash?" Leo asked quietly. He looked at Thalia warily. Thalia smiled evilly as lightning flashed within her electric blue eyes. Leo turned away and stared at the floor.

**Jason was taken aback by that news. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.**

"I think you know," Piper said.

**"I am Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune, Cliens of Mars and Consul of Rome." Jason and all the Greeks stared in shock at the Roman in front of them. "I'll ask one more time. Why are you here?"**

"He's not playing around," Rachel said.

**"We came to help you. We found out that the forces of Gaea were about to attack you. We want to help," Jason said.**

**Scipio frowned at Jason's words. "Some help you provided. You ruined my plan for that battle. I had to improvise. I hate improvising," Scipio said. Thalia laughed softly before Annabeth elbowed her in the ribs.**

Thalia shrugged. "That's all Percy does is improvise," she defended.

"That's not Percy," Jason reminded.

"Don't remind her again," Annabeth threatened. Jason raised his hands before looking away from the daughter of Athena.

**"What's so funny, whoever you are?"**

**Thalia stood up and stepped beside her brother. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis," Thalia said. At the names of Zeus and Artemis, Scipio's eyes widened.**

Annabeth frowned. "Not the best way to introduce us Thalia," she scolded.

Thalia blushed in embarrassment. "Not one of my better moments, I guess," Thalia replied.

**"_Greeks_," Scipio said warily. "You're _Greeks_."**

"Yes, they are and they're trespassing," Dionysus said. Athena and Poseidon glared at Dionysus. "Shutting up now."

**Thalia nodded; she realized that this probably wasn't the best way to be introduced. Annabeth had finally awoken from her daze, as she stood up quickly.**

**"Yes, we're Greeks," Annabeth said. "We have come to offer our assistance in the war with Gaea."**

**Scipio looked at the daughter of Athena curiously. "And you are?" he asked.**

Annabeth winced in pain; that question was like a stab in the heart.

**"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said. Scipio looked at the teenage girl in front of him. His face didn't show any emotion, but his eyes seemed to lighten as he stared into her grey eyes.**

"Does he remember something?" Annabeth whispered hopefully. Thalia watched her friend worriedly.

**"What about the rest of you?" Scipio asked as he pointed to Piper, Clarisse and Grover.**

Annabeth looked around for Nico, but he was nowhere to be found. She would have panicked, but she had the strange feeling that he was hiding in the shadows somewhere.

"That's my boy. He's not going to get captured that easily," Hades said proudly.

**Piper stepped up her hair was still wet from the ocean, but she looked as beautiful as ever. Jason couldn't help but stare at her when she stepped forward. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."**

Aphrodite smiled. She was going to have fun making sure they got together.

**Clarisse huffed loudly before she stepped forward. She glared at Scipio, but the son of Neptune never flinched, he just stared back with a hint of a smirk on his face. "I am Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares," Clarisse said. Scipio nodded.**

**Grover hobbled forward, he was soaking wet and he limped a little as his hooves sunk into the wet sand. "My name is Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild," Grover said. Scipio gave the faun a slight bow, which made Grover smile happily.**

"That will go straight to the Goat Boy's horned head," Thalia teased.

Annabeth leaned toward her friend. "You know Grover isn't here right?" she asked.

Thalia's face burned red.

**The sound of someone running and breathing hard distracted everyone from their conversation. Alex ran down the beach towards the odd group that surrounded his leader. He stopped short as the Hunters glared at him. He shot Scipio a concerned glare as he was about to pull out his shotgun. Scipio raised his hand. Alex stopped and stood at attention.**

**"Alex, report," Scipio ordered. At the name Alex, Jason turned and stared at the son of Mars. Alex's face morphed into one of surprise as he stared at his old friend. He was about to jump forward and hug Jason, when he realized that Scipio had just asked him to report.**

"Don't forget your duty legionnaire," Mars said sternly.

**"Yes sir. No casualties and only two slight injuries. They are being taken to the healers," Alex said. Scipio sighed in relief at the news.**

**"Good work, now take your group back to the forest. I need to see the rest of the Cohorts here as soon as possible, understand?" Scipio asked.**

**"Yes sir," Alex said. He smiled at Jason before saluting Scipio and running off toward the forest. The Hunters all watched the Roman demigod suspiciously as he moved toward the trees.**

**Scipio pulled out his gladius, the Hunters stiffened at the movement. Scipio began to pace back and forth in front of the group, spinning his sword nervously. He moved so lightly that his feet barely made any indention in the wet sand. The sound of the spinning sword mesmerized many of the demigods.**

"How does he do that?" Jason asked.

"Must be his training," Thalia said. They both looked at Mars, but he ignored their stares.

**Annabeth finally stepped toward Scipio. The Consul of Rome stared at her curiously.**

**"What are you going to do to us?" Annabeth asked worriedly. The not knowing had finally gotten to her.**

Annabeth blushed. "My children hate not knowing something," Athena said.

"Not just your children," Poseidon added. Athena glared at him, but the crooked grin on his face made her turn away. His green eyes looked like ocean whirlpools, if she hadn't turned away she could have been lost in them for hours.

**Scipio stopped pacing, the spinning sword stopped, the son of Neptune looked at the daughter of Athena skeptically. "For interfering and trespassing on Roman property, I should have all of you thrown in prison," Scipio said. The Hunters raised their bows; Scipio just smiled at them, almost daring them to try something. "However, you are correct; we need each other's help to have any chance of defeating the giants."**

A collective sigh moved around the throne room, except for Mars he just looked at the book waiting for something interesting to happen. Thalia smiled when she read the next line.

**A collective sigh ran through the ranks of the Greeks. "Thank you," Jason said.**

**Scipio turned to the son of Jupiter. "Don't thank me just yet. All of you must turn over your weapons," Scipio said. The Hunters raised their bows and pointed their arrows toward Scipio. The son of Neptune frowned at first, but then a mischievous grin crossed his lips. The Hunters stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly, the sound of shotguns being readied to fire echoed down the beach. The Hunters, the Greeks and Jason all turned around to see nearly fifty Roman demigods wearing golden armor and all carrying shotguns. The weapons were pointed directly at the Greeks. "That wasn't a request."**

"Oh, snap," Leo said. Everyone glared at him, but they knew that the Greeks weren't going to fight their way out of this. They needed to be diplomatic.

**Thalia and the Hunters all frowned at the Consul of Rome. Scipio motioned towards the ground in front of his feet. All of the Greeks, including the Hunters, placed their weapons at Scipio's feet.**

"My hunters won't like him for that," Artemis said.

**Jason stood still watching the events unfold in front of him. After the Greeks had placed all of their weapons at Scipio's feet, Annabeth and Thalia both stepped toward the Roman leader. "Satisfied?" Thalia asked sarcastically.**

Zeus smiled at his daughter's attitude, but he was worried at the same time.

**Scipio glared at the daughter of Zeus, Thalia for her part flinched at the sight of those dark green eyes. They were a color she had never seen in Percy's eyes before. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't Percy. "Actually, I'm not satisfied. Jason, drop your weapon as well," Scipio said.**

"What?" Zeus yelled. "He's a Roman."

"Who showed up after several months with a boat load of Greeks," Mars said defiantly. Zeus glared at the Roman god, but Mars didn't care.

**Jason stared at Scipio in disbelief. "Why? I'm Roman," he protested. He looked at the Cohorts behind him. He saw the face of Reyna and his eyes widened. Reyna's face held no emotion, she just glared at him.**

"No happy reunion there," Hermes said.

**"Yes you are, but you've been gone for a long time. We need to know if you're still loyal to Rome," Scipio explained. By the tone of his voice he almost sounded sad that he had to do this. "Lupa will determine whether you will remain welcome at camp."**

**Jason glared at Scipio, but the Consul of Rome stared back, daring the son of Jupiter to try something. Jason approached the son of Neptune and tossed his sword on the ground angrily and said, "_Fine_."**

"A good move Sparky," Leo said. Jason glared at his friend.

**Reyna stepped forward. "Scipio, what are your orders?"**

**"Form the Cohorts in a circle around our _guests._ We will escort them back to camp. Lupa and I will debrief them," Scipio said.**

**"I would like to participate, if I may?" Reyna asked.**

**"Yes, I want the first Cohort there. We'll meet in the mess hall," Scipio said. He looked at the height of the sun in the sky. "We have a few hours until dinner."**

**Reyna saluted before ordering the Cohorts to move the Greeks forward. Jason looked at Reyna hopefully, while Piper glared at the daughter of Minerva. "Move it, Grace," Reyna said as she pointed her shotgun at the son of Jupiter.**

"Could this be a love triangle," Aphrodite said. Piper stared at her mother in shock. Jason's cheeks reddened, while Zeus and Hera glared at the goddess. "Maybe not."

**Annabeth and Thalia both stayed, until Alex and a few other Legionnaires began to usher them forward. Scipio watched the two demigods, he shook his head a few times like he was trying to remove water from his ears, but that didn't seem to be the reason or the motion. Scipio suddenly stiffened. Alex, Thalia and Annabeth looked at him curiously.**

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

**Scipio's eyes seemed to darken as if a light had been turned off behind them. A long shadow was on the ground next to the Consul of Rome. Suddenly, Scipio moved with such speed that Thalia's and Annabeth's mouths hung open. Scipio reached quickly into the shadow with one hand while pulling out his sword with the other. As he pulled his arm out of the shadows he was holding a young teenage boy in his grasp. The boy was dressed in black with dark hair and a pale complexion. Scipio held him by his collar with his gladius positioned at the boy's throat.**

"Nico," Hades said his eyes were twice their normal size.

**"It's not right to spy on people, especially Romans," Scipio warned.**

Mars grinned proudly at Scipio's skill.

**Nico's eyes grew twice their normal size. The son of Hades had never looked scared before, but right now he was terrified. Scipio's eyes were nearly as black as the boy's clothes. The point of the gladius was positioned at Nico's throat.**

**"Don't hurt him," Annabeth yelled. Scipio turned toward her angrily.**

**"So much for _friendly_ cooperation," Scipio spat.**

Poseidon shook his head. This was a nightmare. His Percy never sounded like that.

**Annabeth froze at the hostility in Percy's voice. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that the person talking to her wasn't her boyfriend.**

**"It wasn't their fault, I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt them," Nico defended.**

Thalia and Annabeth smiled, but you could see the worry in their eyes.

**Scipio lowered the boy to the ground. "Who are you?" he asked warily.**

**Nico unwrinkled his shirt and rubbed his throat carefully. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," Nico said. It was Scipio's turn to be surprised.**

**"A son of the lord of the dead. You Greeks are full of surprises," Scipio spat. The Consul of Rome slid his sword into its scabbard. Nico's eyes never left Scipio's sword. "Put your sword with your friend's weapons."**

Hades glared at the book. "Brother, I don't like this version of your son," Hades said.

Poseidon nodded. "Neither do I," he replied.

**Nico jumped at Scipio's voice. The son of Hades looked at Annabeth and Thalia; his two friends both nodded. Nico placed his sword on the pile of weapons on the beach. He stepped away from his lost friend; the boy couldn't get over how different Scipio was from his friend.**

**Alex grabbed Nico under the arm and roughly pulled him toward Annabeth and Thalia. The Romans led the Greeks and Jason through the forest. Eventually, the group reached the far wall of the Roman camp.**

"You need to teach your children manners," Hades said to Mars.

Mars frowned at the lord of the dead. "You need to teach your son to stop sneaking around," he replied.

**The Greeks all stared at the tall walls of the camp in wonder.**

**Scipio stepped toward the gates. A guard on top of the wall saluted as the son of Neptune approached. "We have won the battle. We also found some _guests_," Scipio relayed. The guard motioned toward someone behind him. The gates opened slowly revealing the inside of the camp.**

**The Greeks all looked on at the militaristic camp before them. The Romans led the Greeks to the mess hall. Once inside, Scipio motioned for the other Cohorts to leave, all except for Reyna and the first Cohort.**

Thalia leaned toward Annabeth. "We're not in Kansas anymore," Thalia whispered.

Annabeth nodded.

**"Dakota, go find Lupa. I need her here," Scipio said. Dakota nodded before running off at full speed to find the mother of Rome. Scipio motioned for the rest of the first Cohort to sit at the large table in the center of the mess hall. "You may sit here." Scipio motioned for the Greeks to sit across from the first Cohort.**

**Reyna and Bobby sat across from Annabeth and Thalia. Jason sat across from Alex, while Piper was positioned across from Gwendolyn. Clarisse, Grover and Nico sat down at the table. They looked across the table to see Frank, Hazel and Hector staring at them curiously. Phoebe was the only other Hunter who was seated at the table. The rest of the Hunters sat on a table at the far wall of the mess hall, but they kept a close eye on their fellow Greeks.**

Thalia smiled. She was happy that her sisters were there to keep an eye on them.

**Dakota ran back in followed by a large black wolf. Lupa stared at the Greeks warily before she began to glow. The Greeks stared in wonder as the giant wolf turned into a beautiful dark haired woman. Lupa wore a Hunter's outfit similar to Thalia's and Phoebe's. Lupa sat at one end of the table, while Scipio sat at the other end. Dakota sat down across from Phoebe. The Hunter gave the son of Mercury the death glare, which made him fidget nervously.**

Artemis smirked. Phoebe wasn't someone to mess with.

**"Lupa, thank you for joining us," Scipio said as he bowed toward the other Consul of Rome. Lupa nodded. "I take it that Dakota filled you in on what happened?"**

**"Yes, congratulations on another victory," Lupa said. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other curiously when they heard that Scipio had other victories.**

**"Thank you, but as you can see we have some… _guests_." He gestured toward the Greeks. Lupa eyed Annabeth and Thalia, trying to analyze their threat level. When her yellow eyes landed on Jason, a small smile crossed her lips.**

"I don't like the way he keeps saying _guests_," Piper said. Jason smiled at her, but she could tell it was forced.

**"It is good to see you, pup," Lupa said as she looked directly into Jason's electric blue eyes.**

Leo began to laugh. "The wolf lady called you pup. What she going to do next smack you on the nose," Leo teased. Jason turned red.

Artemis glared at the boy. "Lupa is not one to make fun of boy," she said. Leo's face paled. He turned toward Thalia, but nearly passed out when he saw her do the cut your head off move.

**"Thank you, mother Lupa," Jason said. "I wish I could have returned under better circumstances."**

**Scipio cleared his throat, everyone turned toward him. "You have arrived earlier than what was anticipated," he said. Thalia and Annabeth both looked at the Consul of Rome in disbelief.**

**"You knew we were coming?" Thalia asked.**

**"Lord Mars informed me that the Greeks would arrive in a great flying ship, one that would be instrumental in defeating the plans of the giants in the god's homeland," Scipio explained.**

**"You know about sailing to Greece?" Annabeth asked.**

**"Yes, I also know about the new great prophecy, it appears that some of you are part of the seven, just as some of the Romans will be," Scipio said.**

**"It appears that Juno wasn't the only one who disobeyed my father's orders," Jason said.**

Zeus frowned at the statement.

**Scipio smiled. "Mars and Juno don't take orders, especially when those orders are wrong," Scipio said.**

Zeus glared at Poseidon. "Your son better watch his tongue," Zeus warned. Poseidon waved his hand in dismissal. Zeus's face turned red with anger.

**"Why didn't you tell us?" Reyna asked with a bit of resentment in her voice. Lupa growled slightly, Reyna's eyes widened with fear.**

**"Lupa and I were under orders, but now all of you need to know," Scipio explained. He looked at the rest of the first Cohort. He gave them a reassuring smile before turning back toward Jason and the Greeks.**

**"So, why are you all here so _early_?" Scipio asked.**

**"Athena told me that the Roman camp was in danger and that we should send help to reinforce your camp's defenses," Annabeth said. Reyna looked at Annabeth carefully, like she was trying to figure her out.**

**"You're a daughter of Min… I mean Athena, aren't you?" Reyna asked.**

Athena smiled. She wished that all her children could know each other.

**"Yes, I am," Annabeth confirmed.**

**"I'm Reyna Cato and this is my brother Bobby. We're twins, also children of Minerva," Reyna said. Bobby nodded. Annabeth stared at the two demigods in disbelief.**

**"Twins of Minerva, that's rare. To my knowledge, Athena has never had twins before," Annabeth said.**

"No I haven't," Athena said.

**"Minerva neither, at least not until we were born," Reyna explained.**

**Lupa growled. Everyone turned toward her, but Scipio had a slight smirk on his face. "We are here to discuss the war, not childbirth," Lupa said.**

**Scipio clapped his hands together loudly. "Quite right," he said. "The battle that we just faced was another test by the giants. The real attack is yet to come."**

**"What do we do?" Bobby asked anxiously. Reyna looked at Bobby pointedly. Bobby bowed his head. "Sorry."**

**"Don't worry. You all can speak, for today, in this place, I'm not worried about formalities," Scipio said.**

Mars frowned; formalities were a good thing.

**Lupa was about to argue, but she thought better of it as Scipio was about to continue.**

**"Frank, I need you and your siblings to make more guns and ammunition. Those weapons are the only thing keeping the enemy from reforming," Scipio said. Frank stood and saluted, before heading to find the other children of Vulcan.**

**"Alex, Dakota and Hector, I want you all to help train the other Cohorts in the use of the guns," Scipio ordered. The three demigods rose and walked out of the mess hall.**

**"Gwen, work with the Hunters, get them weapons and set their tents up near Lupa's cave," Scipio ordered. Gwen nodded before walking toward the Hunters.**

**"Phoebe, go with them and see to it that our tents are set up properly," Thalia ordered. Phoebe nodded before going with Gwen and the other Hunters.**

"Good job Thalia, you need to stay with Annabeth and the others," Artemis complimented. Thalia smiled.

**"Jason Grace, do you still wish to be part of the Roman camp?" Scipio asked pointedly. Jason bowed his head at the Consul of Rome. He looked at Piper sadly, before turning back to the son of Neptune.**

"I'm sorry Piper, but I'm a Roman," Jason said. Piper squeezed his hand and smiled.

**"Yes, I wish to remain a Roman," Jason said. Thalia and Piper both gave the son of Jupiter sad glances.**

**"Lupa, it is your decision," Scipio said.**

**Lupa looked at Jason; the son of Jupiter could feel her analyzing his posture, his facial expression and even the light in his eyes. "He is welcome to rejoin the first Cohort, but Reyna shall remain Praetor," Lupa said. Jason looked at Reyna, but the daughter of Minerva avoided his stare.**

**"Bobby, please take Jason to the first Cohort tents," Scipio ordered. Bobby nodded. He walked to Jason, the two hugged tightly before walking out of the mess hall together.**

**"Now for the rest of our _guests_," Scipio said as he motioned toward the Greeks.**

Piper cringed at the way Scipio said _guests _again.

**"I think they should set up tents between the command tent and my lair," Lupa suggested.**

**"I agree," Scipio said. "Reyna and Hazel please escort our _guests_ and see to it that they are given two tents." Reyna and Hazel nodded; they stood up and were joined by the rest of the Greeks. "This meeting is adjourned." Scipio and Lupa both left the mess hall together. Annabeth and Thalia watched them leave.**

**"Follow us," Reyna ordered. The Greeks followed Reyna and Hazel to the camp warehouse. The Greeks were shocked at the military structure of the camp. All the Romans were either training or working on some task, no one was having fun. They procured two tents and all needed provisions from the camp warehouse.**

**"It's like this camp is full of Ares kids," Thalia quipped as they followed the two Romans. Reyna and Hazel both turned on the daughter of Zeus instantly.**

"More like Mars's kids," Annabeth said.

Mars glared at the daughter of Athena.

**"We don't care what you think... _Greek_," Reyna exclaimed. Hazel held her shotgun in both hands, ready for any aggressive action by the Greek demigods.**

Athena and Zeus sent a death glare to Mars. The Roman god smiled. "We don't like people speaking ill about our camp, especially Greeks," he said.

**Clarisse stepped forward and got in Reyna's face. "I don't like your tone kid," Clarisse said. She was a few years older than Reyna, but the daughter of Minerva just glared at Clarisse angrily.**

**"I don't care what you like," Reyna spat.**

**Clarisse was about to start something, but Annabeth placed a hand on her shoulder. The daughter of Ares just stared into Annabeth's eyes. The daughter of Athena looked at Clarisse sternly. Clarisse huffed, and then stepped away from the Romans.**

Athena smiled at her daughter. It took guts and true leadership to defuse that type of situation.

**Reyna and Hazel looked at each other with smirks on their faces, and then they continued to lead the group to the location between the command tent and Lupa's lair. "This is where you will set up your tents, if you need something, you can find us over there." Reyna pointed towards two large tents with the Roman numeral one on the main tent post.**

**"Thank you," Annabeth said. Reyna and Hazel both nodded before leaving the Greek demigods alone.**

**The Greeks spent the next two hours setting up their tents and cots. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper and Clarisse shared one tent, while Nico and Grover shared the other.**

**Annabeth and her three friends sat in their tent as they looked out over the Roman camp. Clarisse stayed silent, she was still fuming over the confrontation with Reyna. Annabeth and the others just left her alone.**

**"It's so different than Camp Half Blood," Piper declared.**

**"Tell me about it, it's like a boot camp here," Thalia added. "I thought that Hazel girl was going to shoot me."**

**"We didn't come here to analyze their camp or start fights," Annabeth corrected harshly.**

"Sorry Thalia, I guess I was worried," she said. Thalia nodded.

**"Are you okay?" Thalia asked her friend. Annabeth just stared out the door of the tent. Thalia followed her gaze. Annabeth was staring at the command tent. "He's really different, isn't he?"**

**Annabeth sighed softly. "How can someone become that different in just a few months?"**

Poseidon shot Mars a dangerous glare. He knew how.

**"You have to admit, he's pretty hot," Piper said. Annabeth and Thalia both stared at her. "Not that I'm interested or anything, but he is."**

Jason stared at Piper slack jawed. Piper's face turned red. She leaned toward him and whispered, "I like blondes better." Jason smiled.

**"I don't look at guys that way, I'm a Hunter," Thalia reminded her. "Plus, he's my cousin." Thalia shivered visibly.**

**Piper gave her a knowing glance. "Right," Piper said. Thalia gave her the death glare.**

Artemis frowned at Piper. "Don't act like your mother," she warned.

**"He's taller… and his hair is so short now," Annabeth said.**

**"That hair cut is just like Jason's, it must be standard Roman issue," Piper reasoned.**

**"Did you notice his armament, or should I say lack thereof?" Thalia asked.**

**"Of course. I definitely didn't see Riptide. He was using a gladius, and that armor seemed different somehow," Annabeth said.**

**"I bet Mars or Juno gave those to him," Thalia said.**

**Suddenly, Annabeth sat up on the edge of her cot. Thalia and Piper followed her gaze. Scipio had just exited the command tent. He wore a simple purple camp shirt that fit tightly around his muscled torso and khaki shorts that showed off his toned and tanned legs. He was barefoot and seemed like he was intent on going in a certain direction.**

"You're checking him out," Aphrodite squealed.

Athena glared at the goddess while Annabeth's face reddened.

**"I wonder where he's going," Thalia said. Annabeth stood up.**

**"I'm going to follow him," Annabeth declared.**

Athena looked at her daughter worriedly.

**"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Piper asked worriedly.**

**"Do you want me to go with you?" Thalia offered.**

**"I think it would be better, if I go alone. You have a tendency to _piss_ him off, that's one thing that hasn't changed," Annabeth said. Thalia just glared at her.**

"She's right I do," Thalia agreed.

**Annabeth left the tent and followed Scipio. She stayed a good distance away as the son of Neptune walked toward the ocean. He reached the sandy shore and sat down at the edge of the sea. Annabeth walked onto the beach carefully. She made it to within a few steps of the Consul of Rome.**

**"Do you need something, daughter of Athena?" Scipio questioned.**

Mars smiled at his student's skills.

**"How did you know it was me?" Annabeth asked, surprised.**

**"Your scent and you _Greeks_ stomp around like a heard of buffalo."**

"Hey," Annabeth, Thalia and Piper all said in protest.

**Annabeth glared at him, but her cheeks reddened slightly.**

**"Can I talk to you?"**

**Scipio gestured toward the ground beside him. Annabeth sat down a few feet away from the Consul of Rome. She stared at the young man beside her; it was hard not to see her lost boyfriend. The urge to hug him was enormous, but Annabeth was somehow able to restrain herself.**

"I wonder what he'd do if you hugged him?" Aphrodite asked.

Mars smiled. "There are quite a few possibilities," Mars began. Aphrodite looked at him curiously. "He could snap her neck with this move I taught him, he could gut her with his gladius or slit her throat with his dagger, and…"

"That's enough," Athena yelled. Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed at the Roman god, but Athena could tell that her daughter was worried about Scipio's reaction.

Mars stopped talking. He gave a wink toward Aphrodite. She glared at him before holding her husband's hand tighter.

**"What would you like to discuss?" Scipio turned his head to look at the daughter of Athena. His dark green eyes met her stormy grey ones.**

**"What's it like being the Consul of Rome?"**

"It's pretty cool, I get to order people around and kill monsters," Leo said with a snarky attitude. Piper punched him in the arm. Leo glared at her as he rubbed the large bruise that was starting to spread up his shoulder.

**Scipio turned back toward the sea. His eyes seemed to darken. "It's a lot of responsibility." His eyes flickered over to her again. "Everyone looks to you for answers. I have trained all my life for this, but I'll never get used to it."**

Poseidon felt bad. He didn't like Scipio at first, but now he was feeling sorry for him.

**"Tell me about you. The _person_, not the leader," Annabeth said.**

**"Why so interested?" Scipio raised an eyebrow at her.**

Aphrodite smiled at Annabeth; she knew that this was one way to help the daughter of Athena feel better. She was trying to find any traces of Percy in Scipio.

**"You're avoiding the question," Annabeth said. Scipio chuckled lightly and told the daughter of Athena about himself. Annabeth listened carefully as Scipio relayed his life at military school and his actions during the second Titan war. She was in awe of the elaborate persona that was Scipio Marcellus. Juno and Mars had gone all out with this fictional life.**

"I don't want to do it," Hera whispered into her husband's ear. Zeus wrapped his arm around her.

**"So you were the child of the last Great Prophecy?" Annabeth asked. She was curious as to why Juno had left that bit of knowledge in Scipio/Percy's memory.**

**"I was the child of the prophecy, not the _hero_," Scipio answered. He went on to talk about Luke and how he betrayed him, before helping to defeat Saturn in the end. Annabeth was completely dumbfounded. She thought about Luke, but now she realized that Scipio's memories were like a combination of her story with Luke and Percy's. Luke was a hero to Scipio just like he was to her.**

Annabeth sighed. She looked at Hermes. He gave her a small smile, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

**"It must have been hard to watch him die like that," Annabeth said.**

**Scipio studied the daughter of Athena; he wanted to see if she was sincere or not. "Yes, it was." Scipio smiled slightly at her before continuing. "It was hard to watch all of them die." Annabeth nodded in agreement. She remembered the deaths of her friends.**

The gods that read about the children they lost during the war all looked down toward the ground with grief stricken expressions on their faces.

**"I lost many people in the war too."**

**Scipio looked at her sadly. "The Greeks fought too," he guessed.**

"He should know," Thalia said, but Annabeth heard her. The daughter of Athena tried to keep the tears away. Rachel reached over and held her hand. Annabeth looked up into Rachel's eyes and for a brief moment she thought they looked like Percy's sea green eyes.

**Annabeth nodded forlornly.**

**"I'm sorry to bring up bad memories." Scipio and Annabeth were both facing each other by now with their legs crossed. They were only a few feet apart. Scipio couldn't help but stare at her. He was mesmerized by her eyes and he could feel some connection, one that he had never felt before.**

Annabeth looked up at her mother. "He can feel your connection; you're what grounds him to his mortality," Athena explained.

**Annabeth looked into Scipio's eyes. They were so different than Percy's. The son of Neptune's eyes were dark green like the lake at camp. They were filled with such pain, sadness and regret, it was hard to look at them, but she couldn't help to be drawn to them.**

"Love is a strong and fickle thing," Aphrodite recited. Everyone looked at her, but she just motioned for Thalia to continue.

**The two finally broke eye contact. Scipio stood up quickly and offered his hand to her. Annabeth took it carefully. A jolt of electricity shot up her hand at his touch. She saw Scipio's eyes flicker, like he felt it as well. Then Scipio easily lifted her up, and Annabeth marveled at his strength.**

**"I need to go; we have a long day ahead of us." Scipio looked into her eyes one more time.**

**"Thanks for the talk." Annabeth flashed him a warm smile, which he returned awkwardly.**

"I think there's a little Kelp Head still in there," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded.

**"You're welcome. Good night, Annabeth." Scipio started to walk off toward the command tent.**

**"Good night."**

**Scipio nodded before he disappeared into the camp.**

**Annabeth stood on the beach looking out over the ocean as the sun sunk below the sea. The orange glow of the sun reflected across the sea causing the water to look like fire. She looked at the hand that Scipio had held as he helped her to her feet. The daughter of Athena couldn't help but remember the feeling of looking into his eyes or the spark she felt when he held her hand. It was familiar, but also very different than what she felt when she was with Percy.**

Piper smiled at her friend, but she was worried. Could someone love the same person even though he was two different people? She doubted even her mother and Athena combined had the answer to that one.

**Annabeth stared at the sea as she thought about Percy. He was so close to her now, but still so far away. She could feel the connection between them, even as Scipio stared at her with those dark green eyes.**

**Annabeth looked out at the sea again. "Lord Poseidon, please help me if you can, I need him. Please, help me get him back," Annabeth prayed. It was weird praying to Poseidon, but under the circumstances it felt right. Annabeth looked down at the sand before she followed Scipio's footsteps back into camp.**

Poseidon smiled down at the daughter of Athena. "I'll do everything I can," he said.

Annabeth grinned back at him. "Thank you," she replied.

Athena smiled at her rival. She leaned toward his ear and whispered, "Thank you." He gave her a small nod, but she could see happiness in his sea green eyes.

_**AN: A long chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. The Greeks and Romans are together. Annabeth met Scipio and there is a connection of sorts. Stay tuned as the story continues.**_


	21. A Curse No More?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 21: A Curse No More?

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"That's the end of the chapter," Thalia said. She smiled at Annabeth, but the daughter of Athena ignored her. She was too lost in thought about the events at the end of the last chapter.

"Who wants to read next?" Thalia asked.

"I'll read Thalia," Hera said. Thalia looked at her step-mother; she was in shock that she actually said her name. Hera smiled at her husband's daughter. Thalia handed the book to the Queen of the gods before she walked back to her seat with a surprised look on her face.

"We're still at Castra Semideus, the chapter is called Warning Signs," Hera read.

**Annabeth opened her eyes. She was in a large white tent. She sat up on the cot with her feet touching the ground and looked across the tent to see the sleeping forms of her friends, Thalia, Clarisse and Piper.**

"Last one to sleep and first one up, I guess you had a lot on your mind," Thalia said.

Annabeth forced a smile before nodding.

**Suddenly, the memories of yesterday filled her mind. She was at the Roman camp and Percy— no, Scipio was their leader.**

**"Good morning Annabeth," Piper said.**

**Annabeth looked at her friend. Even with bed hair, Piper looked beautiful, her eyes changed colors as she stretched her arms over her head.**

Piper blushed at the compliment. "I like this third person narrator," she said.

Jason smiled at her.

Thalia gave her brother an evil smirk.

**"How did you sleep?" Annabeth asked.**

**"Okay, the cot is not a bed, but it's better than the ground," Piper said. Piper smiled at her friend mischievously. "So, how was your chat with Scipio?"**

"So asks the great daughter of the love goddess,"Thalia quipped.

Aphrodite smiled, but Piper grinned mischievously toward the daughter of Athena.

**Annabeth fidgeted uncomfortably on her cot. She bit her bottom lip for a second before looking at her friend. "Not bad… but he's so different than Percy," Annabeth answered.**

Athena smiled at her daughter in reassurance.

**"Tell me about it," Thalia said irritably as she sat up on her cot. The daughter of Zeus's hair stuck up in the air even more than normal as she yawned.**

"Hey, I don't like this narrator," Thalia protested.

**"He remembers that he was the child of prophecy," Annabeth said. She looked at Thalia expectantly. "And he remembers Luke."**

**A surprised expression crossed Thalia's face as she stared at the daughter of Athena. "He does?"**

Hermes frowned sadly as he thought of his lost son.

**"He thinks of Luke like a big brother. He knew that he betrayed everyone for Kronos, or Saturn as Scipio calls him," Annabeth said.**

**"Does he hate Luke?" Piper asked.**

Piper never met Luke, but she heard a lot about him at camp.

**Annabeth shook her head. "That's just it, he considers him the real hero, the one that gave his life to stop the Titan lord," Annabeth said.**

**Thalia sighed. "Well, that is different than Percy," she exclaimed.**

"Percy doesn't like Luke, does he?" Hermes asked. He knew Percy had problems with Luke, but he thought those were in past.

"He doesn't hate Luke anymore, but he doesn't forgive him for betraying us," Annabeth replied.

**"It's like Hera and Ares took my feelings toward Luke and gave them to Percy," Annabeth said. She looked at Thalia and Piper sadly. "I feel bad for him, he blames himself for all the deaths during the war."**

"Percy was always guilty about that," Thalia observed.

Annabeth sighed. "His fatal flaw affects him greatly," she said sadly. Athena frowned at the thought.

**"He remembers everyone that died?" Thalia asked curiously.**

**"Yes, he believes they were all Romans. He was their leader during the war," Annabeth explained.**

**Thalia's mouth hung open for a moment before she said, "Damn, you were right, Hera really did screw him up."**

Hera frowned. She still felt the guilt, but it was slowly being replaced with determination to do what she could to change herself and her actions.

**Annabeth gave her a 'no duh' look before sighing sadly. "Something happened last night," Annabeth admitted.**

**Piper straightened and sat up on the edge of her cot. "You kissed him," Piper said. Thalia rolled her eyes.**

Annabeth and Thalia shot Piper a disturbed look. "What?" Piper asked.

"You know I wouldn't have kissed him," Annabeth said annoyed.

"I'm sorry; you know I'm not so romantic all the time. I'm not the full on Aphrodite girl," Piper defended.

Aphrodite looked hurt. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Piper looked at her mom sheepishly. "Nothing against my siblings, but I'm not all girly and love sick, like they can be," she explained.

Aphrodite huffed. "There's nothing wrong with that," Aphrodite said.

Piper nodded. Thalia and Annabeth smiled; they held in their laughter because it was never good to tick off the goddess of love.

**Annabeth just stared at the daughter of Aphrodite in shock. "No, I did not kiss him," Annabeth declared. "Sometimes you really do act like a daughter of the love goddess."**

**Piper huffed, which made Thalia laugh amusedly. "Sorry that I want one of my friends to be happy with the boy she loves," Piper said with a hint of anger in her voice.**

Aphrodite grumbled under her breath, but Hephaestus held her hand and it made her smile in contentment.

**"Thanks Piper, but kissing Scipio wouldn't be… right," Annabeth admitted.**

**Thalia looked at her friend skeptically. "Yeah, but you so want to, I can tell," Thalia said. Annabeth became very quiet. "Oh my gods, you're falling for him."**

**Annabeth's eyes widened. "I am not," Annabeth said, but she wouldn't look at her two friends when she said it.**

**"You are! Damn, I bet my mom just loves this," Piper said. Thalia nodded.**

"I would love it, if my daughter didn't make fun of her brothers and sisters," Aphrodite said.

Piper sighed. "I'm sorry mom," she said.

**"I can't fall for him. I would feel like I'm cheating on Percy," Annabeth declared.**

**"Wow. You two are really screwed up," Thalia said. Annabeth gave her the death glare.**

Annabeth and Athena both glared at the daughter of Zeus; she shivered under their angry stares.

**"I have to agree with Thalia," Piper said. Thalia and Annabeth both stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "You're worried about cheating on your boyfriend, with your boyfriend. That really sounds like a daughter of Athena, always over thinking things."**

"There's nothing wrong with thinking things through," Athena defended.

"However, you can't let indecision get the best of you. Sometimes, you have to think of the possibilities, but act quickly in order to succeed," Poseidon said.

Everyone in the room stared at the god of the seas. Athena was speechless. She never knew he could be so profound.

**"I'm not over thinking things. How can I be in love with two people that are the same person?" Annabeth said. She placed her hand over her mouth and screamed in frustration.**

Athena frowned at her daughter's frustration.

Aphrodite smiled. This was the strangest love triangle of all.

**"What if your Percy never resurfaces? What if he's Scipio for good?" Piper asked. Annabeth stared at Piper thoughtfully before biting her bottom lip in frustration.**

"That won't happen. Percy will come back," Poseidon declared.

**"I agree, I think you should get as close to Scipio as you can. If he makes you happy, what's the problem?" Thalia asked.**

**"What if Percy does come back? He'll hate me for falling for his alter ego, or whatever," Annabeth declared.**

Thalia laughed at the idea. "He would never do that," she said.

**"Percy could never hate you," Thalia said.**

**Piper stood up; clearly she was tired of the direction this conversation had been going. "Does he make you happy?" Piper asked.**

**Annabeth looked up at her friend. "Last night was the happiest and most confused I have been since Percy disappeared," Annabeth answered. Thalia rolled her eyes.**

**"Then go for it, get closer to Scipio. Percy is inside there. You said it yourself, you felt like you did with Percy, but differently. You all admit that Percy is pretty dependent on his friends; maybe Scipio is who Percy was meant to be as an adult. Scipio could be the independent Percy trying to get out," Piper hypothesized.**

No one said anything, but all eyes drifted to Piper. "What?" she asked annoyed at the attention.

"That was pretty deep Pipes," Jason said.

Piper smiled at the son of Zeus. "I can be deep," she said in a voice that made Jason's heart jump into his throat.

**Thalia and Annabeth just stared at their friend in awe. "That's some pretty deep stuff there Pipes," Thalia said.**

**"Where did you learn that psychobabble from?" Annabeth asked.**

"Wow, big word there," Leo said. Apollo nodded.

**"My dad is a celebrity, they all have shrinks and personal therapists," Piper explained.**

**A horn blew loudly signaling breakfast time. Clarisse jumped up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at her three friends and frowned.**

"Now she gets up," Thalia said with a smirk.

**"What's going on and why didn't you wake me?" Clarisse asked.**

**"We were just talking to Annabeth about a certain dark haired son of the sea god," Thalia said.**

**Annabeth glared at Thalia. "Oh gods, she's not falling for the son of Neptune is she?" Clarisse asked jokingly. Everyone was quiet. Clarisse's eyes widened. "Oh crap, you're hopeless Wise Girl."**

Annabeth's cheeks reddened. It was bad when even the daughter of Ares could read her feelings.

**Annabeth shifted her glare from Thalia to Clarisse. "Since when has my personal life become fodder for you three?" Annabeth asked exasperatedly.**

**Clarisse glared right back at the daughter of Athena. "Ever since the day Hera took Percy away from you," Clarisse said. She sighed loudly before continuing. "I may not act like I care about Percy, but he's okay for a kelp head, and we all three care about you. Even if you are a know-it-all daughter of Athena." Clarisse's glare changed to an amused grin.**

Athena was as stunned as the rest. "That was sympathetic and downright degrading at the same time," she said.

**"Clarisse is right, we care about you Annabeth. Let us help you," Piper said.**

**Annabeth smiled at her friends. "How can anyone help me? I just want Percy back. I need him," Annabeth admitted.**

Athena smiled at the friends her daughter had, but she was also worried about her daughter's need for the son of Poseidon.

**Piper smiled at her. "If you haven't noticed, Scipio is Percy now. So you need to make your move," Piper urged.**

"Now that's my daughter," Aphrodite said. Piper blushed at the attention.

**Clarisse laughed. "Don't tell her to throw herself at him like a piece of meat. If Prissy really is in there, then obviously you're the only one who can find him. Get to know Scipio, become his friend. You might want to be more than friends, but we all know that Prissy was no ladies' man," Clarisse said. Thalia laughed at the description. "Look how long it took the two of you to get together. Just be there, but help him remember why you're so important to him."**

**Piper and Thalia both stared at Clarisse in shock. "That's really good advice," Piper said.**

"That really is good advice," Athena said. It was clear she was in shock. A child of Ares giving good advice.

**"Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you, hot head," Thalia said.**

**Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Please, I have a boyfriend," she said. "You're a forever maiden." Clarisse pointed at Thalia. "And you're pining over a boy with his own memory issues." Clarisse winked at Piper playfully. Piper and Thalia both glared at the daughter of Ares, but Clarisse just smiled at them mischievously.**

"So much for being nice," Piper grumbled. She avoided Jason's stare, but the son of Zeus couldn't look away from her.

**"Are you three done?" Annabeth asked irritably. Her three friends nodded. "Clarisse, good plan, I guess it couldn't hurt to be his friend." Annabeth stood up and got dressed. She stepped out of the tent with her three friends at her side. They walked to the mess hall for breakfast.**

"Later that afternoon at the Command Tent," Hera began.

**Scipio opened his eyes. He sat up on a stone bench in a beautiful garden filled with flowers. He rubbed his eyes wondering if he was seeing things.**

"Where is he?' Rachel asked. She had been quiet through the whole chapter, so most forgot she was there.

**"Don't worry," a familiar voice said. "This is real, in a way at least." Scipio turned around to see his patron, Mars, god of war.**

"Mars, why are you talking to my son?" Poseidon asked.

**Scipio immediately dropped to one knee and bowed before his mentor.**

"I'm his patron; it is only right that I visit him," Mars said.

**"Lord Mars, is everything alright?**

**Mars stared at the son of Neptune curiously. "Well, we're at war, so I'm doing pretty well," Mars said with a mischievous smile.**

Artemis rolled her eyes. Men were such pigs, she thought.

**Scipio stood up and shook his head in amusement. "War isn't fun for the soldier."**

Artemis smiled. Maybe not all men, she thought.

**Mars nodded. "Yes, I know." Scipio stared at the god of war curiously.**

**"I've called you here to discuss your _guests._"**

**"The Greeks. I know they're early, but couldn't that be a good thing?"**

"Yes it could," Hermes said.

**Mars stopped pacing in front of his student. He walked up to Scipio and placed his hands on his shoulders. "It can be, as long as you don't fall for their games."**

**Scipo stared at his patron in confusion. "What games?"**

Zeus looked over at Mars. "What game are you playing?" he asked.

Mars shrugged his shoulders, but the look on his face showed that he knew all too well.

**"That daughter of Athena, you can't trust her." Mars stared into Scipio's eyes with the most serious expression that Scipio had ever seen before.**

"He can most certainly trust me," she yelled. Mars smiled.

**"The Annabeth girl. How can she be a threat?" Scipio asked dismissively.**

"Hey, I can be a threat," Annabeth said, not liking the way Scipio dismissed her.

Mars grinned evilly. "Which is it, are you a threat or someone to trust?" he asked.

Annabeth huffed as she crossed her arms. Athena glared at the Roman god.

**Mars squeezed Scipio's shoulders tightly. "She's a smart one. She'll try to confuse you, make you doubt yourself and the gods."**

**"Why would she want to do that? We're at war." Scipio couldn't understand the motives for such deception.**

"He's screwing with your head, again," Thalia said.

**Mars let go of Scipio's shoulders. "I know, it doesn't make sense, but Athena's children can be quite deceptive and devious." Mars sighed. "Don't forget that Athena is Poseidon's enemy."**

Athena's face turned red. She was about to stand up from her throne and attack the Roman god, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up into the sea green eyes of Poseidon. "Don't let him get to you," he said. His soothing voice seemed to drain the anger away. She nodded before looking away from his eyes.

**"That's a Greek rivalry; Neptune and Minerva do not have the same bad blood." Scipio looked at Mars skeptically.**

Leo looked around confused. "Is that true?" he asked.

Jason smiled at his friend. "Yes, they don't hate each other," he said.

At the word hate Athena and Poseidon looked at each other. They looked down at their hands as guilty expressions crossed their faces.

**Mars looked at Scipio warily. "Why so defensive?"**

"He likes her," Piper said.

**"I can't picture her doing something like that."**

**Mars stepped closer until he was just inches away from Scipio's face. "She's getting to you."**

Annabeth didn't like what Mars was doing, weren't things confusing enough?

**Scipio stepped back defensively. "No, she hasn't." Scipio began to pace in front of his patron. He shook his head and stopped walking as he looked back at Mars. "Has she?"**

Annabeth felt a pain in her chest. Could he really believe she'd betray him?

**Mars stepped towards the Consul of Rome. "You are the leader here, don't forget that. You know better than to trust someone so quickly."**

**Scipio sighed. "You're right of course. I'll make sure to be more careful, as always."**

Thalia watched Annabeth. She could see the pain in her eyes. Thalia felt anger well up inside of her. She hated the war god for his actions.

**Mars smiled. "Good, you're doing a great job." Mars hesitated for just a moment. "I'm proud of you, _son_." Scipio stared at Mars in shock. The god of war never gave compliments and he was anything, but fatherly.**

Mars frowned at the description. Poseidon glared at the Roman god jealously.

**Scipio smiled at his mentor. "Thank you, I won't let you down."**

**Mars stepped back with the smile still on his face. "I know you won't. Take care, Consul of Rome." Mars began to glow. Scipio turned away as the god of war disappeared in front of him.**

**Scipio suddenly opened his eyes again, but this time he saw the inside of the Command tent. It had all been a dream. His meeting with Mars wasn't real, or was it? It seemed so real. Scipio sat up on his cot and ran his hand through his hair. Mars's warning ran through the son of Neptune's mind. Would Annabeth really play such a game with him? He didn't think so, but Mars had never led him astray before. The Consul of Rome promised himself to be wary of Annabeth Chase and her friends.**

Everyone, but Mars frowned at the last statement. They felt sorry for the daughter of Athena.

**Scipio stood on the beach with the first Cohort and Greeks. They were all paired up and practicing their swordsmanship. Scipio and Alex were fighting expertly. Jason and Reyna stood next to each other catching their breath from their own training and watching the two Romans battle.**

**Alex swiped at Scipio's abdomen with his sword, but Scipio did a spin move and smacked the flat part of his gladius against Alex's back. Alex just shook his head in awe at the skill that the Consul of Rome exhibited. He was by far the greatest swordsman he had ever seen. They continued to spar, Scipio helping his fellow Roman with his sword skills.**

**Annabeth and Thalia stopped their training to take a break. They both stood side by side as they watched the Romans practice. Thalia turned to watch Scipio; her lost friend seemed even better than before, if that was possible. He didn't even seem tired after hours of practicing.**

**"I thought the Curse of Achilles was supposed to make Percy tired?" Thalia asked.**

Athena's brow furrowed in thought. Fatigue had always been the price of using the Curse of Achilles. What had changed?

**Annabeth watched Scipio closely trying to find any sign of fatigue. "It used to, especially after a fight, but he seems the same as when we started training," Annabeth said.**

**Scipio and Alex fought back in forth, but the Consul of Rome was always in control. Suddenly, their swords struck together, the two young men pushed as their swords locked. Alex pushed against the son of Neptune, but the strength of his opponent was incredible. Alex pushed hard once more, but his left foot slipped. Alex fell to the ground, but the blade of his sword slipped down Scipio's blade, cutting a long gash along the Consul's hand. Blood dripped down from the wound. Scipio dropped his blade into the sand as the pain shot up his arm.**

What happened?" Annabeth yelled.

"The Curse of Achilles seems to be gone," Apollo said.

Artemis smacked her brother. "We know that idiot; we have ears," she said harshly. Apollo sunk down in his throne.

**Alex looked up in disbelief. "Scipio, you're hurt," Alex said. Reyna and Jason ran to the son of Neptune. Scipio just stood there watching the blood run down his hand. Annabeth and Thalia both watched, but they stood still. They were in shock at what they were seeing. Annabeth wanted to rush to her lost boyfriend's aid, but Thalia held her back.**

"It wouldn't look good to be overly concerned," Thalia said. Athena smiled at her sister's thoughtful reaction.

**Thalia leaned next to Annabeth's ear and said, "We shouldn't know about the curse, remember?" Thalia said. Annabeth looked at her friend as Thalia's words registered in her mind. Annabeth nodded.**

**"Sorry, it's just hard watching him bleed," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded.**

**Scipio continued to watch the blood run down his hand. Alex just sat in the sand watching the blood drip on the ground. Reyna and Jason ran up and joined the scene.**

**"Alex, don't sit there, go get a healer," Reyna ordered. Jason snapped his fingers in front of Alex's face, the son of Mars snapped to attention. He jumped up to his feet and turned to run toward camp.**

**"Hold. It's okay," Scipio said. Alex stopped and turned toward his leader.**

**"You're bleeding, you need to have it checked out," Reyna said.**

**Scipio smiled at the Praetor of the first Cohort. "Don't worry, I can heal it," Scipio said.**

**Scipio walked towards the ocean; he stepped into the waves until the water reached his waist. He placed his hand in the water carefully. Jason, Alex and Reyna watched the son of Neptune curiously. After a few moments, Scipio raised his hand out of the sea, where the cut had been was clean and fresh skin, there was only a small scar. The three Romans stared at their consul in disbelief.**

**"That's some trick," Jason said. Scipio smiled at the son of Jupiter.**

**"So is flying," Scipio said as he winked toward Jason. Jason just stared at his cousin in shock.**

Zeus stared at the book in his wife's hands. How does he know that? Hera smiled when she read the next line.

**"How…" Jason began.**

**"I make it my business to know my enemies and allies," Scipio said. He looked around the beach at the other demigods. "That's enough sword training. Go to your next training task." All of the demigods nodded as they began to walk off the beach. Reyna, Jason and Alex both saluted their leader before joining the others. Thalia and Annabeth were the only Greeks left on the beach.**

**Scipio walked up to the two demigods. "Don't you have training to do?" Scipio asked.**

**"We have archery next, but we're both experts. What about you?" Thalia asked.**

Thalia grinned. She wanted to know what Scipio thought of archery.

**Scipio chuckled lightly. "I couldn't hit the side of barn with a bow and arrow. I'd much rather use a gun," Scipio said.**

Mars smiled. "That sounds like one of my kids," he said.

Poseidon frowned. He leaned toward Athena's ear and whispered, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**Annabeth looked down at Scipio's hand. "That's a pretty cool power," Annabeth said as she gestured toward Scipio's hand.**

**Scipio looked at his hand curiously. "It comes in handy," Scipio said, but he seemed lost in thought.**

**"Is there something wrong?" Annabeth asked. Scipio looked up at her with a curious expression.**

**"I told you about my tasks during the war," Scipio said. "And the fight with Saturn." Annabeth nodded. Thalia gave them both curious looks, but Scipio could tell that the daughter of Athena had told her. "Well in order to fight Saturn, I had to bathe in the Styx." Both demigods gave surprised looks, but Scipio sensed something odd about their expressions.**

"Damn, is he going to figure it out?" Thalia asked.

**"Wow," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's a great acting job Thalia," Annabeth said.

**"I should not have been cut, his blade should have bounced off my skin," Scipio said curiously.**

**Annabeth looked lost in thought for a moment, but it was clear to Thalia that she had already come up with a hypothesis. "Could this have something to do with the monsters reforming from Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.**

**Scipio seemed to consider this theory. "It might, but I'm not sure how," Scipio said.**

Athena frowned. "How can they be connected?" she asked.

"It's as good a theory as any," Poseidon replied. Annabeth nodded.

**"Maybe I can help," a familiar voice said. The three demigods turned to see the son of Hades behind them.**

**"How?" Scipio asked.**

**Nico stepped up to his three friends. "I can go to the Underworld and ask my dad," Nico said.**

Everyone in the room turned to look at Hades. "Don't look at me I have no idea," Hades said.

**"I thought the gods were closed off from us?" Thalia asked.**

**"My dad doesn't like to follow orders, especially from his brothers," Nico said.**

Zeus glared at Hades, but the god of the dead just smiled as Poseidon tried to hold in his laughter.

**"He's not the only one," Thalia said, as thunder sounded overhead. "You know I'm right, dad," she said to the sky.**

Zeus shot a glare towards his daughter, but Thalia stared back daring him to say something.

**"Do you think your dad will help?" Annabeth asked.**

**Nico looked lost in thought for a moment before he looked up at his friends. "I think so. Something weird is going on down there. We might be able to help," Nico said.**

**"I think you should try," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded. Nico looked up at Scipio.**

**"You're a Greek; I don't run your life. If you think it will help, then by all means," Scipio said as he gestured toward the son of Hades. Nico nodded, before he ran off and disappeared into the closest shadow.**

"I have a bad feeling about that," Rachel said. Annabeth watched her friend worriedly.

**Thalia and Annabeth turned back toward the son of Neptune. "I think you two should go talk to Alex and the others. Get yourselves outfitted with some guns," Scipio suggested.**

**"Is that an order?" Thalia asked. Annabeth just shook her head.**

Zeus smiled at his daughter. "It looks like it runs in the family," he said. Thalia grinned at her father.

**"I don't command you, Hunter, but take it as a strong suggestion," Scipio said with a wry smile. Thalia couldn't help but return the grin. She nodded before walking back toward camp. Annabeth just stayed there watching Scipio.**

**"Wise Girl, are you coming?" Thalia asked. Her eyes widened when she realized what she called her friend. Scipio's eyes were just as wide. Annabeth looked shocked at his expression. She finally snapped herself away from Scipio's gaze.**

"Does he remember?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth couldn't answer, but she felt another spark of hope that Percy was there inside the Consul of Rome.

**"Yeah, I'm coming," Annabeth said before she ran off with her friend.**

Scipio watched the two Greeks run toward camp. "Wise Girl," he murmured to himself. "Why does that nickname sound so familiar?" He shook his head and turned toward the sea.

Athena and Annabeth smiled at each other. There really was hope.

**Was this one of the mind games that Mars had warned him about? It sure didn't seem like one, but he couldn't get over the impression that Thalia and Annabeth had known about the Achilles curse. Scipio held his hand up in front of his face. He could barely see a light white line where the cut had been. Suddenly, his skin glowed like a light shined from within, and then the scar disappeared completely.**

"The curse isn't gone," Athena exclaimed.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed another chapter. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	22. Worrisome Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 22: Worrisome Thoughts

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"How can the curse come and go like that?" Annabeth asked.

A thoughtful expression crossed over Athena's face. "I really don't know," Athena conceded.

Poseidon sighed. "Hopefully, the story will explain it," Poseidon suggested.

Athena nodded. "We must continue," she said as she looked at Hera.

"That was the end of the chapter," Hera said. She looked at the demigods before her gaze settled on the daughter of Athena. "You are the only one that hasn't read," Hera said.

"You don't have to," Thalia revealed.

Annabeth forced a smile across her face. "It's okay; I'll read," she said before taking the book from Hera. The Queen of the gods smiled at her apologetically. Annabeth smiled in return before taking her seat once again. It was a small gesture, but it appeared that the two would try to be friends.

Annabeth opened the book and cleared her throat. "The chapter is titled, Foreboding Waves," she said. 'We're at Castra Semideus."

**Annabeth Chase sat on the beach; the sun slowly sank beneath the sea green waters of the ocean. The Pacific Ocean had been far from peaceful since the Greeks had arrived at the Roman camp. Annabeth wasn't sure, but she had the strange feeling that the ocean had been this way for a lot longer than that. She watched the waves strike the shoreline; she could feel the emotion of the god of the sea in each rolling wave that struck the sandy shoreline.**

Athena stared at her daughter. "You seem pretty in tune with Poseidon's domain," she rationalized.

Annabeth blushed. "I feel closer to Percy there," Annabeth explained.

Poseidon smiled. "You are always welcome in my domain," he said.

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you, my lord," Annabeth said.

**A noise from behind the daughter of Athena alerted her to a visitor. She turned to see a dark brown haired girl. Piper stepped toward her friend. Annabeth smiled at her.**

**"You're up late. Can't sleep either?" Annabeth asked.**

**Piper smiled at her friend before plopping down in the sand next to her. "I'm pretty anxious… about a lot of things," Piper said. Her voice trailed off at the end.**

Aphrodite and Athena looked at each other curiously before turning toward their daughters.

**"Is one of them a certain blonde haired son of Jupiter?" Annabeth gave her friend a mischievous smirk.**

**Piper sighed. "That obvious, huh?"**

Piper blushed, Jason squeezed her hand. She forgot he was holding it. She looked into his electric blue eyes; she could see love within them. She had only seen glimpses of that before.

**Annabeth smiled. "I'm sure it's as obvious as my thoughts."**

**Piper chuckled. "About a certain dark haired son of Poseidon."**

**Annabeth nodded. "Gods, we're screwed up."**

Piper and Annabeth smiled at each other before they started to laugh. Thalia smiled; it was so good to hear her friend laugh again.

**"Tell me about it. I thought the girl was supposed to be hard to read."**

**Annabeth bumped her shoulder into her friend. "Don't tell me that a daughter of Aphrodite is having a hard time reading a boy," Annabeth said with mock astonishment.**

**"Hey, you're just as confused as I am," Piper retaliated.**

**Annabeth sighed as her gaze drifted toward the sea again. "I know. It's even more frustrating to me. You don't know how hard it is, not knowing."**

Athena frowned at her daughter's words. She knew what it was like not to know. This book was frustrating to her on many levels, but in some ways it was rather comforting as well. She felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Poseidon staring at her. He gave her his crooked grin. She couldn't help but smile in return.

**Piper bumped her shoulder in return. "Hey, if it's hard for a daughter of the love goddess, it must be ten times worse for the daughter of Athena."**

**Annabeth looked at her friend and smiled. "You remind me so much of Silena. I guess I've told you that before."**

Aphrodite looked down at the ground with a sad expression on her face. She felt someone take her hand. She looked up to see Hephaestus. He smiled at her. His scarred face seemed to brighten as she looked at him. His hand felt so good in hers. His smile seemed to lighten his face and she couldn't help to think that he was much more handsome when he smiled.

**Piper nodded. "Everybody says how great she was."**

**"You're not half bad yourself." Annabeth grinned at her friend.**

**"Thanks, it means a lot." Piper returned her smile before staring back out toward the sea. "The ocean has been pretty rough lately." Piper looked at Annabeth questioningly.**

**Annabeth nodded. "I know. Poseidon's not happy."**

"I wonder why?" Poseidon said sarcastically. Athena took his hand and squeezed it. Poseidon looked down at her hand in his. He couldn't believe how good it felt.

**"It's about Percy, isn't it?" Piper gave her friend a questioning glance.**

**"I think so; I guess he's not happy about what Hera and Ares did to him." Annabeth frowned at the thought.**

**"Neither are you."**

**Annabeth sighed before lying down in the sand and looking up at the stars. "I know. Now I'm even more worried with the whole loss of the curse of Achilles thing."**

Annabeth frowned. She had to figure that out. She could feel the pain that her future self could feel in this story.

**Piper mimicked her friend by lying down in the sand. "Do you think Nico will find out what happened?"**

**"He will. He knows how important this is." Annabeth looked up at the stars before clearing her throat. "Percy and I use to lie on the beach at camp and watch the stars."**

Aphrodite smiled. That must have been so romantic she thought.

**Piper turned to stare at Annabeth. "Sounds pretty nice."**

**"It was." Annabeth's eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight as the moon rose into the sky.**

**"Annabeth, we'll get his memories back." Piper gave her friend a reassuring smile. "You and Percy are mom's favorite couple, she won't let that go away so easy."**

Aphrodite wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at Piper. Her daughter smiled at her mother reassuringly.

**Annabeth nodded. "I hope so, I miss him so much. It's so hard to see him, but not be able to do anything about it." Annabeth sat up, a sad and disheartened expression on her face. She looked over at the daughter of Aphrodite with a desperate look in her eyes.**

**Piper sat up, and then she pulled her friend into a warm embrace. "I'm here for you; we're all here for you."**

**"I'm here for you too, don't forget." Annabeth smiled as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.**

"Thanks Piper," Annabeth said after she stopped reading.

Piper smiled in return. "Don't mention it," she replied.

Annabeth turned to the next page. "The next morning," she began.

**Scipio stepped out of his tent early in the morning. The sun was just barely above the horizon as the son of Neptune walked to the beach. He was always an early riser, but today he was up earlier than ever before.**

**The foreboding of coming danger was something that he couldn't escape. He knew that the weakening of the Achilles Curse had something to do with this war, but what? That was one of many questions that raced through his mind.**

**He stepped onto the sandy shore and made his way to the ocean waves that continuously pounded the shoreline. He plopped down on the sand as the water raced up to meet his waiting toes. The sudden feeling of the ocean opening itself up to him overwhelmed his senses. He could feel the raw power of the sea as well as the anger and frustration that fueled that power. His father was quite upset. This information made Scipio curious, but he wasn't too concerned.**

"Why not?" Poseidon asked. Annabeth read ahead and frowned at the words she saw.

**Neptune and Scipio had never been close. In fact, the Consul of Rome had never met his father. The only gods he had ever met were Mars and Juno. Even after the war, he had never seen any other gods. He knew that Jupiter was disappointed in him because of all the demigod deaths. He couldn't blame the king of the gods. Scipio hated himself for the loss of the Praetorian Guard; they were his friends, and his family.**

"I don't hate him," Zeus said.

"Percy hates me?" Poseidon asked.

Athena frowned at the question. "It's Scipio not Percy, and he never said that he hated you," Athena reassured.

**Scipio turned at the sound of someone walking toward him. Jason Grace stood at the edge of the sand with a sheepish look on his face.**

Aphrodite smiled. It was interesting how Piper comforted Annabeth and now Jason with Scipio, she thought the coincidence was rather amusing.

**"Sir, may I join you?" Jason asked carefully.**

Zeus frowned. His son shouldn't call anyone sir. His children should always be in charge.

**Scipio smiled at the respect given to him by the former Praetor of the first Cohort. "When no one else is around you can call me Scipio. I really do hate formalities," Scipio said, as he gave the son of Jupiter a crooked grin.**

Thalia smiled. Scipio was like Percy. You could see it sometimes.

**Jason smiled at the Consul of Rome before walking to his side and sitting down cross legged.**

**"Can't sleep?" Scipio asked curiously.**

**"Yeah, it's hard, I can remember my friends here, but vaguely," Jason said, his voice full of sadness and frustration.**

Jason lowered his head sadly, but Piper's grip on his hand comforted him. He didn't have all his memories, but he had good friends that cared for him.

**Scipio's green eyes bored into Jason's blue ones. "I'm sorry about that. I know Juno cares about you; I don't believe she wanted to make you feel bad."**

"I don't want to hurt you," Hera said softly, but Jason heard her.

**Jason just stared at the son of Neptune warily. "Why are you so nice to me now?"**

**Scipio laughed. "We're alone; I don't have to play the almighty Consul now." Jason laughed in return. Scipio's laugh stopped abruptly and his green eyes darkened. "But, if you tell anybody that, I'll kill you."**

Zeus's eyes widened. He looked over at Mars. The god war had an evil grin on his face.

**Jason's smile faded quickly. "Yes sir."**

**"Good. So Jason, how are we going to get your memories back?" Scipio stared at the younger demigod thoughtfully.**

**Jason returned the stare, but his eyes showed that he was in shock at Scipio's concern. "You want to help me?"**

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Percy is still in there. He'd always try to help you," she said. Jason smiled at his sister.

Poseidon smiled at the thought.

**Scipio rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're one of my legionnaires. I want to make sure that you're ready for the challenges to come."**

**Jason nodded. "I don't know how to bring the memories back." He looked down at the sand sadly.**

**Scipio stared at the demigod next to him sympathetically. "How about you continue working with the first Cohort? Their presence may help to jog a few memories."**

Athena nodded. The boy's reasoning was sound.

**Jason nodded. "It might help." He looked at Scipio curiously. "I've never met a demigod as powerful as you."**

**Scipio smiled, but then the smile faded into a frown. "I doubt there's been one. I'm the only child of the big three that has ever survived bathing in the Styx. Many have tried, but they all failed to survive."**

"Is that true?" Jason asked.

Zeus grimaced at the memories. Athena nodded sadly. "Many tried, but they all died. Their fatal flaws were too much for them," Athena explained. Many of those kids had been children of Zeus. She felt sorry for her father.

**"I never knew that." Jason's brow furrowed in confusion.**

**"Lord Mars gave me the details. I'm the only son of Neptune to try; all of the others were children of Pluto and Jupiter." Scipio stared off into the sea before turning to look at Jason again. "He thinks that I survived because I'm a son of the sea."**

Poseidon grinned that his son was the one that survived, but the sad expressions on his brother's faces made his smile disappear.

**"You don't believe that's it?"**

**Scipio smiled. "Lupa taught you well. Yeah, I think it's more than that." Scipio's smile changed into a serious expression. "This whole weakening of the curse, it has to be connected to the monster's ability to reform so quickly."**

**Jason nodded. "Do you think this has to do with the doors of death?"**

**Scipio's smile returned. "Yes, I think it does, but not in the way that most people believe."**

**Jason stared at Scipio in confusion. "What do you mean?"**

Everyone in the throne room leaned forward in their seats. They wanted to hear what Scipio thought.

**Scipio began to draw shapes in the sand. He drew a map of the United States. "I think the doors of death have two meanings." Scipio quickly drew Greece and its surrounding islands. He marked an area near the south of Greece, the Peloponnese. "This is the town of Limenio. The Diros Cave was believed to be a doorway to the Underworld. One of its ancient names was the Doorway to Death."**

"How does he know this?" Athena asked. Mars smiled.

**"So that's where we need to go?" Jason said a little louder than he intended. His excitement wasn't hard to see. Scipio smiled at him in amusement.**

Jason blushed, but it only deepened when Piper leaned next to his ear and whispered, "I think it's cute when you get excited," she said.

**"Yes, one of the places we need to go." Scipio drew a mountain in the middle of Greece. "The other is Mount Olympus, the original home of the gods. It is the foundation of their power. The enemy will strike their first, in order to weaken the gods."**

"We mustn't let that happen," Zeus proclaimed.

**"You said two meanings. What did you mean?"**

**Scipio's smile widened. "The prophecy says doors of death. Another ancient place that was called a doorway to death was the ancient location of Gaea herself."**

Athena realized what that meant. A deep scowl crossed her face. Poseidon looked at her worriedly.

**"Gaea's resting place is called a doorway to death?"**

**"Yes, it was originally on the island of Crete, but just like other ancient locations it shifted to the west."**

**Jason held up his hand. "Hold on. You're telling me that Gaea is resting somewhere in the United States?"**

**Scipio nodded. "Not just somewhere, she sleeps under the largest and most powerful volcano in the world."**

**Jason's eyes widened. "Hawaii?"**

Athena smiled. Most people thought the main island of Hawaii was the biggest and most powerful volcano, but it wasn't.

**Scipio laughed. "That would be a nice vacation spot, but no, she sleeps under Yellowstone National Park."**

**Jason frowned. "I've heard of that volcano. It's what scientists call a mega volcano, right?"**

Zeus smiled at his son proudly.

**Scipio looked at the map he made as his smile turned to a frown. "Yes, if that volcano erupted it would destroy the world as we know it. Most of the United States would be demolished and the sun would be blocked out for years. The world would plunge into another ice age."**

**Jason ran his hand through his short hair as he stared off into the sea in shock. "We have to stop it."**

**Scipio placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "That's exactly what I plan on doing, but first we need to defend this camp against the main assault, and then we go to Camp Half Blood with the chosen seven. We sail to Greece and find the original doorway of death. It will lead us to the headwaters of the Styx. There we will discover the reason for my failing curse and the reason for monsters reforming so quickly. From there we go to Mount Olympus and defeat the enemy."**

Athena stared wide eyed at the book. Most everyone was surprised. Scipio knew what they had to do, but the idea seemed daunting at best.

**"You make it sound so easy." Jason held a handful of sand and let it drop through his fingers.**

**Scipio laughed as his smile widened. "Far from it. Those two tasks would be enough, except that we will have to return here and lead an army of Greeks and Romans against the full forces of the enemy. We will fight them and prevent them from waking Gaea." Scipio's smiled faded into a frown.**

"How can we expect the children to fight so much for us?" Hestia asked sadly.

Zeus frowned. "They must fight, or all is lost," Zeus said.

Hera could feel the familiar stab of guilt in her chest. "We must help them where we can," she said.

Everyone looked at her curiously. "You want to help demigods?" Apollo asked skeptically.

Hera sighed. "I've learned much over these past few weeks. The children need us and we need them," she began. She looked at Zeus; her husband smiled at her proudly. "We cannot forsake them."

**"There's something that you're not telling me." Jason glared at Scipio questioningly.**

**Scipio sighed. "The last fight with Gaea led to one of the largest volcanic eruptions in the ancient world. The island of Thera exploded, causing massive damage for hundreds of miles."**

The gods shivered as they remembered that battle. Many mortals died.

**"You're afraid this will happen here?"**

**"The prophecy says that the world will end in fire or storm. A volcanic eruption could cause both to happen, but only one of them is needed to destroy the world as we know it."**

**Jason nodded. "Thankfully prophecies don't always mean exactly what they say."**

Athena smiled at her brother's words.

**Scipio smiled. "You've learned a lot even without your memories. We can only hope that the prophecy is not meant to be taken literally, but figuratively." Scipio stood up and offered his hand to the son of Jupiter. Jason grabbed his hand before Scipio lifted the former Praetor to his feet. "Now I think you need to join your Cohort." Jason saluted before running back into camp.**

Zeus looked over at Poseidon. "Your son cares for my son, even though they really just met?" Zeus asked. Poseidon nodded, but he didn't say anything. He was still hurt over the words Scipio said about his Roman persona.

"Percy is like that. That's why I have faith he will return," Thalia said. Annabeth looked at her best friend hopefully.

"You have great faith in the boy," Artemis said, but her tone wasn't harsh.

Thalia smiled at her mistress, and then to Annabeth. "We all should," she replied.

**Scipio turned back to look at the sea. "Father, I know you don't care for me, but just this once help me do what's right." Scipio turned and walked back into camp. The waves rolled onto the shore even harder than before, as if Neptune was answering his son's prayer. The sky outside of the camp grew dark; a storm was coming, in more ways than one.**

Poseidon let go of Athena's hand before he placed his head in his hands. His son's words were like a knife in his heart.

Athena frowned at the pained expression on her rival's face. She didn't know how to feel. What if Annabeth ever thought of her the same way? She shivered at the thought.

_**AN: Another chapter down. Now the plan is revealed, but it's one that is harder than any task before it.**_


	23. A Leader's Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 23:A Leader's Power

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Annabeth sighed. "Who wants to read now?" she asked.

Poseidon looked around. Dionysus didn't even make a move and neither did Zeus or Hades. "I'll read," Poseidon said. Annabeth handed him the book and took her seat again.

Poseidon opened the book, "The Power of Three, at Castra Semideus," he said.

"An interesting title," Zeus said.

**Scipio sat in front of the main table in the command tent looking over a map of the island. He used a wax pencil to mark specific locations on the map surrounding the camp boundary. He focused intensely on the area near the beach. He stared at the map studying the ocean near the camp; he seemed lost in thought. Suddenly, the tent flap opened revealing the Praetor of the first Cohort. Reyna wore the typical purple shirt and khaki shorts that most Roman campers wore. She stood at attention for a minute before Scipio finally made any movement that he recognized her presence.**

Athena smiled. "The boy has incredible focus," she complimented. Poseidon nodded.

Annabeth frowned. Percy was never that focused.

**"Praetor, how can I help you?" Scipio asked.**

**Reyna stood straighter before saying, "Can I talk to you?"**

**"Aren't we already talking?" Scipio gave the daughter of Minerva a slightly amused grin.**

"At least he has a sense of humor," Poseidon said. Athena rolled her eyes; a sense of humor wasn't high on her list of good traits.

**Reyna shuffled her feet awkwardly. "About something personal."**

**Scipio nodded. The two were quiet until Scipio decided to break the silence. "How are you and Jason?"**

Piper glared at the book. She turned to look at Jason, but the boy kept his gaze away from hers.

**Reyna looked at her leader in surprise as a slight blush crossed her face. "We're okay."**

**Scipio smiled at her uneasiness. "You know it wasn't his fault that he left."**

Jason smiled; he was happy that Scipio cared enough to stick up for him.

**Reyna nodded. "I know, I just got over his absence and now he shows up out of the blue."**

**Scipio raised an eyebrow as a mischievous smile crossed his lips. "And with a daughter of Aphrodite no less."**

Piper grumbled under her breath.

Thalia smiled. "Did you say something Pipes?" she asked. Rachel smiled at the question.

Piper's eyes changed color rapidly. Her cheeks reddened at the attention. "No," she lied.

**Reyna huffed. "You seem to be in a good mood." Reyna's mouth curled up into an amused smirk. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Greek half-sister of mine?"**

It was Annabeth's turn to blush.

**Scipio's smile vanished as his usual stern expression appeared. "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Right."**

**Scipio glared at the daughter of Minerva. Reyna's entire body tensed at the sight. "I meant no disrespect, sir."**

Mars smirked. "She needs to learn her place," he said.

Athena stared at the Roman god. "What do you mean by that?" she asked pointedly.

"He's the leader. She needs more discipline," Mars replied.

**"Then none shall be taken." Scipio's expression changed to an inquisitive stare. "How are the preparations for the upcoming battle?"**

**Reyna let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. "Fine. We're ready."**

**"Good." Scipio looked at Reyna's confused expression. "Is there something else?"**

**Reyna cleared her throat nervously. "Can I ask you a personal question?"**

**Scipio sighed. "I suppose."**

**"Why do you keep yourself at such a distance from us? Don't you want to make friends here?"**

Annabeth and Thalia both leaned forward in anticipation; they wanted to know the answer as well.

**Scipio stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Reyna looked at him apprehensively. "Friendship is a liability to a leader. Emotions can cloud ones judgment." Scipio paced back in forth in front of the daughter of Minerva. "I learned that lesson the hard way. I swore to myself I would never let it happen again." Scipio stopped and stared down at Reyna. "Remember, it's nothing personal. I think highly of you and the others, but that's all it can ever be."**

Annabeth and Thalia both looked down at the ground sadly. Percy was really gone. They had hoped that Percy was in there, but now, it seemed impossible.

Poseidon glared at Mars. The Roman god looked up with a proud expression on his face. "That is the way of a true leader; emotions can make you weak," Mars said.

Athena looked at the Roman god with a calculating stare. Her mind told her that he was right, but her heart begged to differ. The goddess of wisdom would usually go with her mind and intellect, but the look of despair in her daughter's grey eyes changed her mind. When it came to her daughter and to Percy, she would go with her heart.

**Reyna nodded reluctantly. "I understand, thank you for explaining."**

**Scipio nodded as Reyna left the command tent. The son of Neptune sat back down in his chair as his eyes moved back to the beach near camp. Suddenly, he stood up again as a feeling of danger flooded his senses. As he looked at the map, he could almost see the beach near camp glowing red with warning signs. Scipio clutched the trident and gladius pendant around his neck; his body glowed before his imperial gold armor surrounded his body. Scipio ran out of the tent. He caught hold of a legionnaire before he collided with him.**

**"Sound the alarms, alert the Legion!" Scipio yelled. "We're under attack at the beach."**

**The poor legionnaire's eyes grew wide with shock before he sprinted off to warn the camp. Scipio felt movement behind him. He turned around quickly to see Annabeth and Thalia with the Greeks and Hunters behind them. "Get your weapons," he told them. "We're under attack."**

**Scipio darted off towards the ocean. He could feel the other demigods behind him as he swiftly ran toward the sea. When he arrived at the beach, his eyes widened at the sight.**

**Hundreds of monsters stood on the beach in a battle line. Earthborn were also waiting in a line next to them, but what really caught Scipio's attention was the large figure standing in front of the enemy. He was roughly as tall as a three-story house and wore a suit of grey armor. The giant had reptilian legs, like a Komodo dragon, with clawed feet that seemed to drip with some type of venom. The giant's skin was green, the color of an avocado. His eyes were yellow with black slitted pupils. The giant's hair writhed like snakes and when he shook his head large reptiles fell to ground. Scipio recognized the creatures as Basilisks. The giant held a large celestial bronze trident in one hand and a large fishing net that was made of bronze cables. He seemed smaller than other giants, but his body glowed with intense power and strength.**

"Polybotes," Poseidon said as his green eyes glowed in fury.

**The enemy forces stayed in order as the giant commanded them. The seas around the beach were now eerily calm, as if the lord of the sea had been lulled to sleep, but Scipio knew that wasn't the case. Neptune wasn't in control of the sea—or at least this part of the ocean—at the moment. Scipio knew that Pontus was now on Gaea's side. What that meant for the upcoming battle was still up in the air.**

Poseidon gripped his throne until he bent the celestial bronze arm of his seat. Athena stared at her rival in disbelief. She had never seen him that worked up before. Zeus, Hera and Hades also stared at their brother. They could feel the anger, but more importantly the fear. They knew he was afraid for his son.

**Scipio stared at the giant and the monster's yellow eyes glowed with power. Scipio felt the presence of his forces behind him. Jason, Reyna, Thalia and Annabeth stood behind him. Scipio turned around to address them.**

**"That's Polybotes, he fought Neptune in the last Giant war," Scipio said. Jason and the others stood there wide eyed. "He's here to fight me." Annabeth stepped up next to Scipio, and he looked at her curiously.**

**"You can't fight him alone," Annabeth proclaimed.**

"Listen to her son," Poseidon said. Athena looked at him worriedly. "I know; I'm talking to a book," he said in defeat.

**Scipio glared at her scornfully. "I am Consul; it is my duty to protect my legions. I didn't ask for your input. You came here to help us fight, but you will not question my orders," he growled.**

Annabeth felt a tear slide down her face. She only wanted to help him. She couldn't believe that Percy could ever speak that way to her. Thalia and Rachel each held one of her hands. Athena glared at the book. She swore to make Percy pay for hurting her daughter, but her mind told her that this wasn't Percy. She sighed. She could never hurt Percy for something that wasn't his fault. How would her daughter react to that?

**Annabeth glared at Scipio, but instead of arguing she turned away from the son of Neptune. Thalia looked at her friend curiously before she stepped up to her friend's defense. "What's wrong with you? She is concerned for your well-being," Thalia spat.**

Athena smiled at her sister. Thalia nodded.

**Scipio stepped up to within inches of Thalia. The anger and power emanating from the son of Neptune was intense. Thalia stared into his eyes, but even the powerful daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis couldn't stand up to the Consul of Rome. She stepped back finally as Jason approached his leader carefully.**

"That's some glare he's got there," Leo said. Thalia glared at him. "Shutting up now."

**"Sir, she meant no disrespect," Jason said.**

**Scipio turned his glare to Jason. "Do not defend her, I know what she meant. If you Greeks want to help us, and then support the Cohorts, if not, then leave," Scipio said. Annabeth and Thalia stepped back from Jason and Reyna. "Legionnaires, take on the monsters, as we planned. I will face the giant." The two Romans nodded as they went back to join their legions. Scipio looked at the Greeks. Annabeth and Thalia wore pained expressions.**

**Scipio shook his head before pulling out his gladius and charging the enemy. The legionnaires screamed in anger as they followed their leader into the heat of battle. Trumpets blasted as the Cohorts charged the enemy. The monster army retaliated with a roar and charged to meet the Roman demigods in the center of the beach. Shotgun fire could be heard all around the beach as legionnaires fired their weapons into the ranks of the enemy, decimating the assembled monsters.**

**Annabeth, Thalia, and the others just stared at the fight before them. The Greeks looked at Annabeth in concern.**

"What are you waiting on?" Leo asked.

"You Greeks are cowards," Mars spat.

Poseidon jumped from his throne as the old fishing chair flew across the room and crashed into a marble column. He dropped the book he was reading; the sound echoed through the throne room. Poseidon moved at such speed that most of the demigods never saw him move. He grabbed Mars by the shoulders and lifted him off his throne. Poseidon threw him across the room until the Roman god crashed into the stone wall behind him.

Mars stood up quickly; his red eyes flared with the flames of war as he rushed to attack Poseidon with his gladius. Poseidon's trident appeared in his hands before the two weapons crashed together sending a tremor through the throne room.

Mars pushed with all his might, but even his great strength and power was no match for an enraged god of the seas. Poseidon's trident began to glow as his powers increased with each push. "I will send you to Tartarus," Poseidon threatened.

Mars smiled, but the beads of sweat on his brow and the veins that popped out of his neck showed the strain his body was under. "Not a chance," he growled.

The sound of thunder shook the throne room as a lightning bolt struck the two weapons. Mars and Poseidon flew apart at the impact. They each landed on the marble floor. The stone cracked under the impact.

Mars was unconscious; his gladius was broken in half. Poseidon sat on the ground; his body had steam rolling off of it, but his trident was unharmed. He stood and walked to where his throne once sat. He sat on the ground, but he never picked up the book.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Athena, the book please," he said. The wisdom goddess picked up the book and handed it to her father. "I'll read."

**"We need to get in there," Clarisse yelled.**

**Annabeth and Thalia turned toward the daughter of Ares. "You heard him, we're not wanted," Thalia said.**

Thalia sighed. She knew that her anger would get in the way of reason.

**"He didn't say that, but you did question his orders," Clarisse said.**

**"I didn't question his orders," Annabeth said. Clarisse and Thalia both looked at her in surprise. It wasn't every day that the daughter of Athena acted so unsure of herself.**

**"You sure did. Not a smart move when it comes to a Consul of Rome," Clarisse said. Thalia reluctantly nodded.**

**"Are you all ready to fight?" Annabeth asked. The other Greeks and the Hunters all nodded.**

**"Then let's get in there." The Greeks and Hunters charged into battle and helped to reinforce the Cohorts as more monsters rose out of the eerily calm ocean.**

**Scipio ran toward the giant and stopped only a few yards from the monster.**

**Polybotes looked down at the son of Neptune with a glare of pure contempt and hatred in his reptilian eyes.**

**"Son of the sea god, so you have come to die," Polybotes said.**

**Scipio looked up at the monster; a broad, merciless smile crossed his lips. "I have no plans to die today."**

**Polybotes glared at Scipio before extending his celestial bronze trident. The giant held his net with one arm while angling his trident toward the son of Neptune. Scipio for his part just narrowed his eyes as he moved his shield to counter his enemy's advance.**

**"Die, little one!" Polybotes yelled. He sent his trident hurtling toward the son of Neptune. Scipio moved with incredible speed. The weapon stuck in the loose sand where Scipio had once stood. "Stand still and die like a good sea brat," Polybotes growled.**

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Is this guy lame or what?" he asked.

Leo and Jason both nodded with wry smiles on their faces.

"He's not limping," Demeter commented.

Apollo huffed. "Not that kind of lame," he replied. Demeter looked at him strangely. Apollo shook his head in defeat. "Oh, never mind."

**Scipio stretched out to the ocean, but a stronger force seemed to prevent him from controlling the water. The eerily calm sea began to churn and bubble as if the water was fighting itself. Scipio huffed in frustration, but dove out of the way as the giant's trident nearly impaled his back. Scipio turned toward his opponent with gritted teeth.**

**"Almost had you there, little one," Polybotes boasted.**

**"Almost—is that all you can accomplish?" Scipio quipped. "No wonder my father defeated you."**

Poseidon looked up. His face was pale and Athena could see the tear streaks on his cheeks. She turned away. She couldn't stand to see him that way.

**Polybotes roared as he threw his net at the son of Neptune. Scipio moved with such speed and grace that the giant just stood there in shock. The net hit the wet sand; green slime from the net melted the sand until the net disappeared into the ground.**

Leo goaned. "What kind of poison is that?" he asked, but no one could answer.

**Scipio looked at the giant with a flash of amusement in his eyes. Polybotes turned away from his lost net and glared at the Consul of Rome. Percy smiled as he knelt on one knee. The giant took the opportunity to charge Scipio. Scipio for his part stayed still as the child of Gaea charged him. When the giant moved within a few yards of Scipio, he raised his gladius as if he was about to plunge the blade into an unsuspecting prey, but instead thrust the blade into the wet sand up to the hilt.**

"What's he doing?" Jason asked curiously. A proud smile spread across Poseidon's face. Athena returned the smile; she was happy that Poseidon was no longer so angry and worried.

**The ground began to shake violently as a large crack broke open the sandy beach. Monsters screamed as they fell into the crack that seemed endless. Polybotes tried to stop his forward momentum, but it was too late; the giant fell into the large crack and disappeared along with a dozen or so monsters. The screams of the creatures echoed down the shoreline. The fighting on the beach stopped as the remaining monsters stared at the giant crack with fear evident in their eyes. The Romans and their allies were all shocked at the power of the son of Neptune.**

Zeus and Hades looked at their brother in disbelief. They never knew that Percy had this much control of his powers over the earth. Poseidon's smile widened. "That's my boy," he said.

**Scipio pulled his sword out of the ground. The fighting remained stalled as everyone watched the Consul of Rome. Suddenly, a giant hand moved up out of the massive crevasse. Scipio jumped back, but instead of fleeing he crouched into an attacking stance. Scipio waited until the head of Polybotes moved up over the edge of the crevasse. Scipio's eyes narrowed as he spoke a silent prayer.**

"Who is he praying to?" Leo asked curiously.

**Suddenly, his gladius glowed blood red. The red aura covered Scipio's body before the demigod charged forward. The blade of his sword plunged into the throat of the giant; Polybotes's eyes widened in surprise and then terror. The red aura covered the giant's body like water rushing over a cliff. Scipio pulled out his blade, and then with two quick cuts Scipio severed both of the giant's hands at the wrists. Polybotes fell back into the crevasse. Without warning a massive explosion of fire, sand, and rock erupted from the crevasse. The ground shook violently knocking monsters and demigods off their feet. Scipio remained kneeling on the ground as if nothing had happened.**

It was Mars turn to smile now. He looked at the book in Zeus's hands. "Now that's my boy," he said. That earned a jealous glare from the sea god.

**Scipio stood and then turned toward his army. "Attack!" he yelled. The Romans and their allies charged the remaining enemy force. The Romans and their allies destroyed the enemy without mercy. Shotgun fire rang out down the beach as monsters vaporized into massive clouds of dust. After only a few minutes the enemy monsters were destroyed. Only a few injured demigods could be seen on the beach.**

**Scipio motioned for his army and allies to approach him. Reyna stepped forward with Jason and Bobby at her side. "Report," Scipio ordered.**

**"We lost three legionnaires and there are about a dozen wounded," Reyna said. Scipio frowned at the number of those they had lost. Any dead soldier was too much for the son of Neptune, but he steeled himself against any emotional display.**

Annabeth looked up at her mother. Scipio had a heart; he care for those under his command, maybe there was still hope. Athena smiled down at her daughter reassuringly.

**"They shall be given the funeral rites of Rome's finest heroes," Scipio proclaimed. "I want the wounded moved into camp. Have Apollo campers that are too young to fight help in the infirmary," Scipio ordered.**

**"The battle is won; shouldn't we all go back to camp?" Reyna asked.**

Athena frowned at Scipio's orders. Something was amiss, but what was it?

**Scipio shook his head. "The battle is not complete," Scipio said. Everyone around him stared at him worriedly. "The ocean holds more danger; this part of the sea has been disconnected from me. Only a god or Titan could do that." Scipio looked at the assembled force in front of him.**

**"Frank, front and center." Frank ran forward and stood in front of his leader. "How much ammunition do we have?" Frank's brow furrowed in thought before he reached into his pockets. He pulled out three shotgun shells.**

**"This is all that I have left," Frank said, holding the gold shells in front of him.**

**Scipio stared at the three shells. He looked around at the other demigods. "Ammo count," Scipio ordered. A round of numbers spread throughout the legionnaires, Greeks and Hunters. Once completed Scipio frowned as he realized that all of the demigods were limited to just a handful of shells. Scipio turned toward the ocean.**

"That's not good," Leo said.

Piper rolled her eyes at the obvious statement.

**"Everyone, form up, battle stance."**

**Suddenly, the ocean seemed to boil with activity. A large vortex of water emerged from the surface and settled into the shallow waters along the beach. Out of the maelstrom came dozens upon dozens of monsters. The demigods all stared at the new force with fear and loathing.**

**Scipio grabbed Jason by the shoulder and pulled him over to the Hunters. "What's going on?" Jason asked as Scipio pulled him next to his sister.**

"What's he doing?" Thalia asked worriedly, but no one knew.

**"You two are with me," Scipio said. Jason nodded.**

**"I will not leave my Hunters," Thalia said angrily.**

Artemis smiled at her lieutenant's dedication.

**Scipio glared at her with green eyes so dark that it looked like the forest at night. Thalia stepped back. "If you want us to survive this fight you will help me," Scipio said ominously. Thalia had never seen her cousin this way before, but she couldn't argue with the tone of his voice. She knew that this fight would be desperate, but if Scipio thought it was hopeless without his plan then she had to follow it.**

Artemis frowned, but she knew that her lieutenant was right. Scipio was the leader and though it pained her to admit, he was a great one.

**"Fine," Thalia sighed.**

**"Legionnaires, protect us. The enemy will try everything to stop us," Scipio ordered. The legionnaires all saluted.**

**Before Annabeth or anyone else could question him Scipio pulled the children of the sky to the middle of the beach. The other demigods used their remaining ammunition to protect the children of the big three.**

Zeus stopped reading before he looked at his brother. "What is your son planning?" he asked.

Poseidon looked lost in thought. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

**Scipio stood between Thalia and Jason. The two children of the sky looked at their cousin warily.**

**"Each of you take one of my hands," Scipio said. Jason grabbed Scipio's left hand, while Thalia just stared at the son of Neptune.**

**"I'm not holding your hand," Thalia said.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia's childishness.

**Scipio just glared at her. "We need your help… I need your help," Scipio said.**

Athena smiled; Scipio didn't let his pride get in the way.

**Thalia stared at Scipio, but then a small smirk crossed her lips. "So you need me now," she said smugly.**

**Scipio just rolled his eyes. "If you want to live hold my damn hand," he yelled over the sound of raging sea and the roar of blood thirsty monsters. Thalia grabbed his hand roughly.**

**Scipio looked up at the sky as dark clouds began to roll in from everywhere. Jason and Thalia looked at each other and then stared at their cousin. Scipio's green eyes seemed to lighten as the storm clouds rolled in. Lightning began to flash from cloud to cloud and then to the ground. One bolt struck a nearby tree, splitting it in half.**

**"Concentrate on the sky, the wind, the lightning," Scipio instructed. "Use your powers, concentrate on the winds, and make them spin."**

Poseidon's jaw dropped in shock. "He's helping to channel their powers. He's like an anchor for them," he said. Zeus stared at his brother before a look of realization crossed his face.

**Thalia and Jason did what they were told, almost instinctively. As they held onto Scipio's hands they began to feel the power roll off of the son of Neptune. His strength was incredible. His power seemed to energize the children of the sky.**

**Suddenly, giant funnel clouds fell down from the heavens. The twisting vortexes of wind and rain enveloped the monster army on the beach. The roar of monsters and their screams of fear could be heard all across the island. Massive storm clouds the size of skyscrapers covered the sky. The other demigods just stared in wonder at the big three children; never had they seen such a display of power before.**

Thalia and Jason exchanged a look of wonder. They never knew they could control such power.

**Scipio's concentration was intense; he could feel his two cousins breathing hard next to him. He could sense their intense struggle to contain the power they were wielding.**

**"Now, pull the clouds into the sky with the monsters inside. Use the power of the wind to keep them aloft," Scipio instructed. Scipio squeezed their hands tighter as a pulse of energy seemed to erupt all around them. A few remaining monsters tried to attack the three demigods, but their allies were holding them back. Scipio felt the over power tugging in his stomach, it was now or never. "Hit the tornadoes with your lightning… all you've got."**

**The sky lit up as intense bursts of lightning struck each enormous funnel cloud. Electricity arched throughout the clouds as the rain and dust in the air conducted the electricity throughout the twisters. After a few minutes of constant bombardment by bolts of lightning the funnel clouds dissipated. The lightning and rain stopped. The skyscraper size clouds seemed to fade into the blue sky. The beach was eerily quiet; nothing remained of the monster army. The beach was covered in shards of glass that were created when the monsters vaporized into dust and the electricity fried them to a crisp.**

"Awesome," Leo yelled. Mars smiled at Scipio's show of power. The other gods were speechless, even Poseidon.

**Scipio held onto his cousins' hands. All three of them were on their knees in the sand. Jason and Thalia let go of their cousin's hand. Thalia's hair was even wilder than normal and her skin was pale. She could barely keep her eyes open. Jason for his part looked just as tired. His blonde hair was short, but it was a mess on his head. They both turned to look at their cousin. Scipio's short black hair was a mess and his armor had disappeared during the storm. His clothes were ripped and torn. His eyes were half closed. He looked around at his cousins and then at the beach surrounding them. He gave them both a warm, half-conscious smile before his eyes closed and he collapsed into the sand.**

"Percy," Annabeth said her boyfriend's name worriedly. Athena wore a similar expression. She turned toward Poseidon; he gave her an encouraging smile. Athena knew that Percy or Scipio would be okay.

**Jason and Thalia were too tired to help, but Reyna and Annabeth ran to the son of Neptune. They both lifted Scipio up and sat him against a sand bar. Reyna looked at Annabeth; the two children of the wisdom goddess shared a worried look. Annabeth pressed her fingers against Scipio's neck. His pulse was slow, but strong.**

"**Is he alright?" Reyna asked.**

**Annabeth stared at her Roman half-sister for a moment. She tried to figure out why Reyna was so concerned for Percy—no, Scipio. "He's fine, just exhausted. That's all," Annabeth said.**

**Reyna sighed. "Good, the camp needs him," Reyna said. "We all need him."**

**Annabeth smiled at her reassuringly. "He's strong; we'll take him to camp in a moment. He'd want us to check on the others." Reyna nodded as she gave Annabeth a thankful smile. The two walked over to Jason and Thalia. The battle had been won, but the war was far from over.**

Everyone sighed in relief. That battle could have ended badly, but Scipio had made sure the Romans and their allies won. Hera wore a thoughtful expression on her face. She hated the actions she would do in the future, and she had sworn to change them, but now she understood the warning from the Fates. Percy or Scipio was needed; some things that she did in the future would have to happen, but she didn't have to like them.

_**AN: Another chapter done. Stay tuned more to come as the reading of DS continues.**_


	24. Alternate Realities

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 24: Alternate Realities

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"That's the end of the chapter," Zeus began. "Who'd like to read next?"

The demigods and the Oracle looked at each other questioningly. "I'll read," Jason said.

Zeus smiled at his Roman child and handed the book to the boy.

Jason opened the book. "The 'Real Scipio' at Mount Olympus," he read.

"What does it mean by the real Scipio?" Annabeth asked. Everyone gave her nervous glances, but no one knew the answer.

**Juno and Mars sat on their thrones watching in a glowing sphere the battle that took place between the Romans and Polybotes's army of monsters. Mars sighed in relief once the battle was over. Juno looked at him curiously.**

**"What?" Mars asked.**

**"You seem rather concerned about the welfare of Scipio," Juno said as she looked into her son's eyes for any clue to what he was feeling.**

**"I'm his patron, of course I'm concerned." Mars waved his hand dismissively.**

**Juno looked at her son curiously. "I've never seen you this concerned, even when your children were fighting in the war last year."**

**Mars turned toward his mother and glared. "What are you eluding to?"**

**Juno looked at her son in surprise; he just used the word elude. She had no clue he had such a large vocabulary. "You care for the son of Neptune."**

Athena smirked. Mars frowned; he had just awakened from his exhaustion. The Battle with Poseidon took a lot out of him and getting hit by the master bolt would normally end anyone's day, but Mars was not so easily defeated. "I'm not Ares," he said.

**"Of course, he is my student, my cliens. I care about his success and triumph in battle."**

**"No, you really care for the child."**

Poseidon could feel the jealousy build within him, but he didn't understand why? Other gods cared for Percy, like Apollo and Hermes for instance, but he was never jealous of them.

**Mars's face turned red. Juno's eyes widened at the sight. "I don't feel anything toward the boy."**

**"You do. I can see it in your eyes. You care for him, like a father does a son. I never knew you had it in you."**

Everyone in the room turned to look at Mars. He sunk down in his throne at all the attention. "Just read," Mars said.

**"I do not care for him like a son."**

**"You can't deny it. You know it's true." Juno smiled at her son.**

**"Alright, yes, I care for the kid," Mars huffed.**

**Juno smirked at her son. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me," she said smugly.**

**Suddenly, the throne room doors burst open to reveal the god of the seas. Neptune strode into the throne room defiantly. His glare was piercing. Mars sunk down in his throne at the sight. Even Juno looked worried at the sight of her irate brother.**

Poseidon glared over the at the Roman god. Mars smiled. "Neptune is much tougher than you," he said. Poseidon's green eyes began to glow with power.

Zeus raised the master bolt. "No more fights," he said. Poseidon sighed.

**"What can I help you with, Neptune?" Juno asked.**

**"What have you done to my son?" Neptune yelled.**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about," Juno said.**

**"My son believes that I don't care for him. He doesn't even remember meeting me. He hates me," Neptune said. Juno looked at Mars expectantly.**

Poseidon flinched at Neptune's words.

**Mars sighed. "It's Scipio. That persona doesn't have memories of meeting or talking to you," Mars said.**

**"What do you mean persona? Scipio is just a fictitious person. He isn't real," Neptune said. Juno and Mars looked at each other worriedly. "Correct?" Neptune looked at them in disbelief.**

Athena's grey eyes widened and her mouth hung open for a moment. "What did you do?" she asked before she realized that no one in the room would know.

**"Actually, Scipio is very much real. He's just not from this reality," Mars answered.**

The gods, demigods and the Oracle were all frozen in shock. Scipio was a real person from another reality. How was that possible?

**"What do you mean, not from this reality?" Neptune asked as he glared at the god of war.**

**"We wanted to make sure that Scipio was grounded in reality, that he could actually deliver what we promised," Mars said.**

**"You promised to protect my son. You said that he would be trained better than any demigod before; that he would have weapons and tools to assist him in this ordeal."**

**Juno gave her son an unamused glare as she stood up and stepped toward her older brother. "We gave him those things, but to ensure that he would survive we gave him a persona from another possible reality not another universe," Juno said.**

**"What?" Neptune yelled. "Scipio existed in another reality?"**

Annabeth felt a searing pain in her chest. She put her head in her hands. "What did they do to you Seaweed Brain?" she whispered. Thalia heard her; she gave her best friend a worried look.

**"Yes, if Percy was born Roman and not Greek, he would have been Scipio, with a few twists and turns. Trivia helped us find him. He was a great Roman Consul. He led the Romans against the Titans and the giants. He was the most powerful demigod ever born in that possible reality," Mars said.**

**"In this other reality, I abandoned this child," Neptune asked.**

**"It wasn't you, brother. It was another Neptune, it wasn't quite real, just a possibility," Juno said.**

**Neptune walked to his throne and sat down. He rested his head in his hands. "What have you done to him? Will he ever be the same again?" Neptune asked sadly.**

Annabeth looked up at Jason as he read. That question was the one she had been asking since the beginning. She wanted an answer. The not knowing was driving her insane.

**"We fulfilled our agreement. You agreed to stay away from Scipio. While we agreed to provide him with everything he could need to succeed. He has more than fulfilled that goal. With him leading the Romans and with him as one of the seven we will defeat Gaea and the giants," Juno explained.**

**Neptune stood up and rubbed his eyes. "I will continue to hold you to that deal. I will stay away from him, but I will do what I can to help him from afar."**

**"Speaking of help, what happened in the battle? The sea seemed to be against him," Mars asked curiously.**

**"Pontus has returned. He's helping Gaea," Neptune said. Juno and Mars both looked at him worriedly. "He won't act directly, but he will help her with the sea. His powers are weak; he may not be able to assist her anymore." Mars and Juno sighed at that revelation.**

**"What about Oceanus?" Juno asked.**

**"For the time being he's staying out of it," Neptune warned as he stood and stepped down from his throne. "I must go. Remember what I have said." Neptune disappeared into a fine ocean mist.**

"He shouldn't have made the deal," Poseidon said. Athena stared at him thoughtfully. She didn't know what she would have done, if it had been her son or daughter.

**Juno sighed after her brother left. She turned to her son, whose brow was furrowed in thought. "What is wrong with you? Parallel universes, I think you've watched too much human television."**

Leo smiled. Piper rolled her eyes at the stupid look on his face.

**Mars shrugged at his mother's scolding. His eyes gave away his worry and nervousness. "We didn't tell him everything about the Scipio from that possible reality."**

**"It would only worry him."**

Athena and Poseidon both leaned forward on their thrones in anticipation.

Annabeth and Thalia watched Jason. He had stopped reading. He read forward and his face paled as the words registered within his mind.

**Mars sighed. "It worries me mother. That possible Scipio did all those things that you said, but you failed to inform Neptune that after the war Scipio turned on Olympus. He led a unified Roman and Greek demigod army. The gods in that possible reality were destroyed. Scipio became the first emperor of a unified demigod kingdom."**

There was stunned silence in the throne room. Zeus turned to look at Hera. His wife was equally shocked. "What have you done?" he asked.

"This is in the future. It can be changed," Hera replied.

"No it can't. You heard the Fates; this has to happen," Athena explained.

**Juno shifted nervously on her throne. "We never gave Percy the first seven years of Scipio's memories from that reality. Those years destroyed the boy's fatal flaw of loyalty. In the end that is what led the son of Neptune to turn against the gods. However, that wasn't everything. The gods in that reality were no better than the Titans they fought."**

Annabeth sighed. There was hope that Scipio wouldn't turn out like that.

**Mars nodded. "It still worries me. The Scipio of that reality was just a son of Neptune. Our Scipio is a son of Neptune and Poseidon. He is much more powerful and dangerous."**

**Juno frowned. "I know, but he is what we need to defeat our enemies. Percy Jackson is still in there. He will always fight to save his family."**

"Such a dangerous game you play in the future, sister," Hestia said. They had forgotten about the goddess sitting at her hearth, but when she spoke everyone listened.

**"You have a lot of faith in the boy."**

**Juno sighed and moved a strand of hair from her face. "He can be annoying, but no one can question his bravery, loyalty, and kind heart."**

Hera smiled. She swore to try to be better to Percy in the future, even if she had to continue with this terrible plan.

**Mars nodded. "You're right of course. Let us hope that nothing ever changes that."**

"Back to Castra Semideus," Jason continued.

**Scipio opened his eyes. He saw white walls and beds full of other demigods. Most only had slight injuries, but others were worse off.**

**"The dead awakens," a familiar voice said.**

**Scipio sat up and saw Reyna sitting to his left. He looked to his right and Annabeth the Greek was watching him carefully. "Is the battle won?" Scipio asked.**

Annabeth frowned. She didn't like to be known as the Greek.

**Reyna leaned forward and touched his hand. "Yes, the battle is over. We won, thanks to you," Reyna said as she let go of his hand.**

Annabeth glared at the book; the girl's gesture made her feel uneasy.

**"That was some display of power you, Thalia, and Jason showed," Annabeth said.**

**"How are they?" Scipio asked as he tried to move, but a sudden pain shot up his left arm causing him to sink back into the bed.**

**"They're fine. We took them to their tents to rest," Reyna reassured him.**

**"Why am I here?" Scipio asked.**

**"You're fight with Polybotes left you with some severe acid burns, plus you were pretty badly dehydrated," Annabeth explained. Her grey eyes seemed dull as she remembered the condition he was in after the battle.**

**"Thank you both for helping me," Scipio said. He gave Reyna a slight nod, but when he looked at Annabeth he couldn't help but smile. The daughter of Athena smiled in return.**

Thalia gave Annabeth a wicked grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the sight.

**Reyna looked at the two of them with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She stood up and cleared her throat. "I need to go check on my Cohort," Reyna said as she gave Scipio a quick salute before darting out of the infirmary.**

**A tense silence seemed to flood the space between Scipio and Annabeth once Reyna left. Annabeth cleared her throat and stood. "I should go too," Annabeth said. Scipio grabbed her hand quickly causing electricity to shoot up both of their arms.**

**Scipio looked up at her nervously. "I-I'm s-sorry that I yelled at you," Scipio said softly. It was rare that the son of Neptune apologized, but in this case it felt right.**

Annabeth smiled. "Seaweed Brain," she whispered. Thalia smiled at what she said.

**Annabeth just stared at his hand. Scipio let go. She looked into his green eyes hopefully, but answered, "I questioned your orders. It was your right to correct me."**

**Scipio nodded. "However, I could have done that without making you believe that we didn't need your help. We… I mean… I needed your help. Thank you."**

Athena looked at her daughter; Annabeth gave her a small smile. Scipio wasn't too harsh and unyielding like she thought, and it appeared that he had more in common with Percy than they believed.

**Annabeth smiled at Scipio. It was the first time that she really saw Percy in those sea green eyes. The stuttering and the uncomfortable manner that Scipio was displaying was so Percy, but she knew that this was Scipio, not her Seaweed Brain. "Don't worry about it. Get some rest. We all need the Consul of Rome at one hundred percent." Annabeth gave Scipio a salute before making a quick exit out of the infirmary. Scipio just smiled as he looked at the empty place that the daughter of Athena had occupied.**

Maybe there was hope for her and Percy after all, Annabeth thought.

Jason sighed. "That was a rather short chapter," he said "Who'd…"

Jason never got to finish his sentence as a golden light appeared in the middle of the throne room between the gods and the demigods. When the light faded everyone gasped in shock at the person that stood before them. He wore a purple shirt with faded blue jeans and black converse. His jet-black hair was cut short and his sea green eyes were dark. He looked around the room analyzing his location. His eyes locked briefly with Annabeth before he turned away.

Zeus stood up from his throne. "Who are you?" Zeus asked.

The boy turned and knelt on one knee before the King of the gods. He lowered his head in a bow before he said, "Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune, cliens of Mars and Consul of Rome."

The room was deathly silent. Here standing before them was the boy they had read about.

Annabeth couldn't move; she was shocked at the boy in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked.

A scroll appeared and landed in Athena's lap. The goddess opened the scroll and read, "We have sent you the Consul of Rome to read with you for a short time. He is from the time period directly after the battle with Polybotes. Treat him well." Athena sighed. "Signed the Fates."

Zeus gave his daughter a slight nod. "Scipio, would you like to read?" he asked.

Scipo nodded. He took the book from Jason. The son of Jupiter just stared at Scipio in wonder. A chair appeared next to Mars. Scipio bowed before the war god before taking his seat.

"Now for the next chapter," Scipio said.

_**AN: Many of you asked if Scipio or Percy would arrive, so you have your answer now. How will his presence affect the story and how long will he stay there? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	25. The Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 25: The Seven

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Scipio looked around the throne. "Can I ask a few questions before I start reading?" Scipio asked.

Zeus looked around the throne room. "Yes, you may," he replied.

"What time period is this?" Scipio asked.

Athena raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Approximately five years from your current time period," she said.

Scipio nodded. He turned toward Jason. "You're not from my time period are you?" Scipio questioned.

"No, we're from a few months before your time period," Jason replied.

"Alright then, I don't know why I am here, but clearly the Fates wish me to participate, and I will," Scipio said. He opened the book and read, "Selecting the Seven at Castra Semideus."

**Scipio lay on a hard stone bench. He sat up and looked around curiously. He was in a beautiful garden with flowers of every color of the rainbow. Scipio sat up on a white marble bench as the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky.**

"That doesn't sound like camp," Jason said. Scipio nodded.

**"You're awake, that was some fight you had with the giant," A familiar female voice said from behind Scipio. He turned to see the queen of the gods behind him.**

Annabeth glared at the book. She may have never met Juno in her own time period, but she knew Hera and she knew this meeting wouldn't be good. She looked over at the Hera that sat on her throne beside her husband; she hoped that she really had changed, but she was skeptical.

**Scipio stood and then bowed politely. "Lady Juno, is this some kind of dream?" he asked.**

**Juno smiled at him. "Yes, this is my garden on Olympus. I have brought you here to discuss the quest of the seven," Juno said.**

**"Quests are for Greeks, we Romans have tasks or missions," Scipio corrected.**

Mars shook his head; his mother wouldn't like that.

Annabeth looked over at Scipio as he read; she wondered if he really hated Greeks. At first she thought he did, but her opinion had changed as the book continued.

**Juno's smile faded into a frown. "It is unwise to correct the Queen of the gods."**

**Scipio smiled. "I wasn't correcting you my lady only trying to use terms relevant to our Roman demigods."**

Mars smiled at Scipio's words. The boy was good at defusing a situation.

**"I have brought you here to discuss the seven demigods."**

**"What about them?"**

Jason and Annabeth both listened closely.

Annabeth looked at the book, but she couldn't help to sneak a glance at Scipio every minute or so.

**Juno walked toward the son of Neptune, her stern gaze shielding any apprehension of the discussion to come. "To inform you about whom the seven may be."**

**"The Greeks say that Jason, Piper and Leo are three of the seven."**

Jason looked at Piper and Leo; he could tell they were afraid, but they hid it well.

**Juno nodded. "Yes. However, that leaves four more. Do you have any idea whom they may be?"**

**Scipio touched his hand to his chin. "Well, Piper and Leo are Greek and Jason is Roman, so I take it that at least one more will be Greek and two more will be Roman."**

"That's only six," Leo said. Scipio smiled at the boy's stupidity.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Leo, he said at least, you dummy," she said. Leo blushed.

**"The numbers aren't even, are you worried that there will be more Greeks than Roman on this _mission._" Juno watched the Consul of Rome closely, trying to see if he gave away his emotions.**

Scipio frowned; he didn't like being tested, especially by the Queen of the gods.

**Scipio stood straight his eyes never leaving those of the goddess. I suggest that since we have a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus as well as a son of Jupiter, we could do with a son of Mars, I suggest Alex."**

Mars smiled at Scipio's confidence in his son.

**Juno smiled at Scipio. "My son would be happy to hear it." Juno looked at Scipio thoughtfully. "What about yourself?"**

**A mischievous grin spread across Scipio's face. "So, you want me on this mission, what about Reyna?"**

Athena frowned; she didn't want her daughter, even a Roman one on this quest.

**Juno shook her head. "Reyna is a good praetor, but you are needed on this mission. You are the most powerful of demigods, they need you."**

**Scipio frowned at the thought. "I take it that this mission will be more dangerous than anyone can imagine."**

Poseidon and the other gods with children known to be the seven all paled at the news.

**"Yes, it will. What say you?" Juno asked impatiently.**

**"I will go."**

Poseidon shook his head sadly. Athena leaned over and whispered in his ear. "He will be fine," she reassured.

**"That leaves two people to choose." Juno said.**

**"What about Gwen? We could use an expert archer and she's the best in camp."**

Apollo's usual cocky smile was gone. He was worried for his daughter. He looked at Artemis. She gave him a brief smile. She could see the fear in his eyes.

**Juno smiled at her nephew. "Good, we need one more Greek."**

**"We could use the son of Hades, his powers and knowledge of the underworld could come in handy."**

Hades stared at the ground. He was proud of his son, but he didn't want to lose him. Bianca's death had hit him hard; he couldn't handle losing his son as well.

**Juno frowned. "I'm afraid that the boy is helping his father. He is as unreliable as my older brother."**

Hades frowned; he looked at Hera with an evil glare. Hera wouldn't look at him.

"Hades, this is in the future. No need to glare at our sister now," Hestia scolded. Hades nodded. He couldn't argue with his older sister.

**"What about the daughter of Athena? She's the daughter of wisdom, plus Athena is a war goddess. That's a big difference between her Greek and Roman forms."**

**Juno smiled at the thought of sending the daughter of Athena into harm's way. "Good, I agree."**

Athena forgot all about this being the past. She sent a glare at Hera. "You want my daughter to die," she accused.

Zeus looked at his daughter in disappointment. "This is in the future," he reminded his favorite daughter. Athena sighed. Zeus saw Hera's pained expression. "I believe Hera understands the wrong her future-self committed."

**Scipio frowned at the smug grin on Juno's face. "Can I go back now?"**

**Juno frowned at his attitude. "Yes, you shouldn't anger me Consul, even if my son thinks highly of you."**

**Scipio bowed, but the frown on his face showed that he wasn't happy. "No offense, my lady."**

**Juno waved her hand. "Return to your precious camp, and… good luck." A bright light engulfed the son of Neptune.**

**He opened his eyes only a moment later. He was still lying on a bed in the infirmary. Scipio sat up; he was wearing only his boxer shorts. He frowned and looked around the room for his clothes. The door to the infirmary opened revealing the son of Jupiter. Jason smiled at Scipio when he saw him awake.**

Annabeth blushed when she heard that Scipio was in his boxer shorts. Thalia elbowed her friend; she had a playful expression on her face that made Annabeth's blush deepen.

**"Good, you're awake. I brought you some clothes," Jason said.**

**Scipio smiled at younger demigod. "Thanks. How are you feeling?"**

**"Fine, Thalia is good to. That was some trick you played out there."**

**"What do you mean, trick?" Scipio stared at Jason curiously.**

**"The way you helped us strengthen the storm."**

**Scipio smiled at the former Praetor of the first Cohort. "It wasn't a trick. Actually, I conjure up the storm and strengthened your powers. You and your sister controlled the tornados and lightning."**

**Jason just stared at the son of Neptune in awe. "How?"**

**"Neptune is the storm bringer as well as the god of seas. His powers fuel the storms, but it takes Zeus to control individual aspects, such as lightning or tornados."**

**Jason shook his head. "Is there anything you can't do?"**

Everyone in the throne room stared at the Consul of Rome. Scipio blushed at all the attention.

**Scipio laughed. "Well, I told you that I can't fly."**

Thalia's face became ashen when she thought about flying.

**Jason laughed in return. The two demigods stopped laughing as the door to the infirmary opened. Thalia walked in and her face instantly turned red as she saw Scipio standing still in his boxer shorts. She turned around quickly.**

Annabeth looked at her best friend with a weird expression on her face; a mix of amusement and a little jealousy. Thalia for her part just turned red with embarrassment.

**"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to stand around half naked?" Thalia asked incredulously.**

**Jason smiled at his sister's embarrassment, while Scipio began to laugh again. Thalia huffed and then stormed out the door.**

Artemis frowned at the two boys for making fun of her lieutenant.

**Scipio finally calmed down before putting on the rest of his clothes. "You're sister is a real piece of work," Scipio said.**

**Jason chuckled. "Well, that's one way to say it."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thalia asked.

Jason's blue eyes doubled in size. "No offense Sis," Jason said. Thalia growled, but a smile crossed her face when Jason called her Sis.

**Scipio placed his hand on Jason's shoulder before they both stepped out the door of the infirmary. They both separated as Scipio stared up into the blue sky. The sun was high in the sky. The son of Neptune adjusted his eyes to the bright light. Scipio's demeanor turned serious. Jason stopped and looked at his leader.**

**"Is there a problem sir?"**

**"Jason, can you bring the first Cohort and the Greeks to the mess hall. Lunch is over and I need to speak with all of you about a very urgent matter."**

**Jason nodded before running off to gather the others. Scipio walked to the command tent. He opened the flap and stepped inside. Lupa was standing by the map table in human form. She looked up at Scipio as he entered.**

**"Lupa, how can I help you?" Scipio asked.**

**Lupa cleared her throat. "Juno visited me in a dream. I know about the seven," Lupa said.**

**Scipio nodded. He anticipated that Juno would contact the mother of Rome. "I have called a meeting in the mess hall. We should go."**

Athena grinned at the boy's instincts. Percy always had great instincts, but his lack of knowledge and reasoning skills would get him into trouble, but Scipio had the best of both.

**"You seem troubled." Lupa looked at her fellow Consul, she could tell he was troubled by his furrowed brow and the way his jaw was clenched.**

**"This mission will be extremely dangerous. I'm afraid that many won't return."**

The gods who had children as part of the quest looked stunned. They couldn't handle it, if their children didn't make it.

**Lupa nodded sadly. "I agree. Juno was quite clear about the dangers of this mission. Do you know the identities of the seven?"**

**Scipio stared into Lupa's eyes. The mother of Rome flinched at the pain and anxiety evident in Scipio's green eyes. "Yes, I know their identities."**

Scipio stopped reading. He looked around the throne room until his eyes stopped on the face of Poseidon. The god of the seas stared into the eyes of his son; he couldn't get over how different Scipio's eyes were from Percy's. Poseidon smiled at his son, but Scipio turned away quickly and focused his attention on the book in his hands.

Poseidon frowned at his son's expression. Athena watched the entire exchange; she felt so sorry for her rival.

**"You're one of them aren't you?" Lupa could tell by the look on Scipio's face that he was one of the seven.**

**"Yes, the camp is yours. Reyna will be staying as well."**

**"She won't like that."**

**Scipio nodded. "Yes, I know, but it isn't up to her. Let's go, they'll all be waiting by now."**

**Lupa and Scipio left the command tent and walked side by side to the mess hall. They entered to see the first Cohort on one side of the table while the Greeks sat on the other. The hunters sat at another table behind the Greeks. Thalia was seated between her brother and Annabeth at the main table. All eyes turned to the Consuls of Rome as they walked toward the table. Lupa sat at one end of the table, while Scipio sat at the other.**

**"Thank you all for coming," Scipio began. "I have recently talked to Lady Juno about the prophesized seven. I now know their identities."**

**Everyone stared at Scipio in shock. Jason looked up at his leader. "Please tell us," Jason said.**

Jason could sense the apprehension in the words that he spoke in the book. Jason knew he was one of the seven, but he was more concerned about the others. Would more of his friends be in danger?

**"As you wish my friend," Scipio answered. "The group will be split between Roman and Greek demigods as foreseen. The Greeks will be represented by Leo Valdez, Piper McClean, and Annabeth Chase."**

**Clarisse stood up as her face turned red. "How come there are more Romans than Greeks?" Clarisse asked angrily.**

**Annabeth stood up and glared at the daughter of Ares. "Clarisse, we do not have a say in the matter. This comes from a goddess," Annabeth said.**

**"A Roman goddess no less, I don't like this," Clarisse said.**

**"I can understand your feelings, but the make-up of the group is complete," Scipio said.**

**"Who are the Romans?" Jason asked curiously.**

**Scipio looked at the son of Jupiter. A feeling of dread crossed the Consul of Rome's mind. He didn't want to see anyone killed, but he knew some would die and he hoped it wasn't the young demigod that watched him curiously.**

Jason paled. He knew that some could die, but he never thought about himself. He was happy that Scipio cared about him. Piper held his hand tighter. She looked into his eyes; Jason visibly calmed at her touch.

Zeus frowned. He couldn't lose his son, even if he was a Roman.

**"The Romans participants will be Jason Grace, Alexander Constantine, Gwendolyn Sagitto, and Scipio Marcellus," Scipio said. All eyes were on the Consul of Rome. "Yes, I will be joining the seven."**

**Annabeth stared at the son of Neptune. She was glad that he was coming with them, but the sadness in his eyes made her feel uneasy. She stood up and looked toward Scipio.**

Athena stared at her daughter; she worried that Annabeth would say something that would get her into trouble.

**"Annabeth, do you have something to say?" Scipio asked.**

**"You seem worried. Is there more we should know?" Annabeth asked.**

**Scipio shifted uncomfortably as he stood before the assembled group of demigods. "Lady Juno has informed me of the severity of this mission. The seven will face dangers unparalleled by other missions or _quests,_" Scipio said, as he looked at the Greeks. "I'm afraid that some will not return."**

**Annabeth sat down in her seat as the news flooded her mind. Some of her friends could die; she could die on this quest.**

Athena felt heaviness on her chest when she heard those words. She feared for her daughter's safety.

**The room was deathly quiet until the daughter of Zeus stood up. "What do the rest of us do while the seven are on their quest?" Thalia asked.**

**"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Reyna said. Her face was red with anger. Scipio could tell that she was furious that she wasn't one of the seven.**

"It is good that she held in her temper. She is a Roman and a warrior. You must control your emotions in order to maintain control," Mars said.

Scipio smiled at his mentor.

Athena watched the two. She saw the jealous glare that Poseidon sent toward Mars.

**"The Greeks will accompany the seven to Camp Half Blood," Lupa said.**

**"My lady, the hunters and I would like to stay here and help defend this camp," Thalia said. All eyes were now on the daughter of Zeus. "You will be vulnerable here without Scipio. We would like to help." Jason looked at his sister proudly. Thalia saw him looking at her. She smiled at her brother.**

Scipio looked up at the daughter of Zeus. "I appreciate your assistance. I will not forget it," Scipio said. Thalia nodded with a smile on her face.

"**We would be honored to have your assistance," Lupa said. Thalia nodded.**

**Scipio cleared his throat as all eyes returned to the son of Neptune. "Good, the seven and the remaining Greeks shall prepare for departure. We leave in the morning," Scipio ordered. "Now everyone return to your duties."**

**The demigods left the mess hall, all except the remaining Greeks and the seven. Thalia and the hunters joined Lupa and Reyna as they left the mess hall.**

**Annabeth stood and approached Scipio. "How are we getting to camp?" Annabeth asked.**

**Scipio smiled. "We fly," Scipio said. Annabeth looked at Scipio curiously. "The Greeks aren't the only ones with Pegasi." Annabeth stood and joined Piper and Clarisse. Jason joined Alex and Gwen. "Don't forget, we leave first thing in the morning." The demigods nodded before leaving the mess hall.**

**Scipio sunk down into the chair. He looked at the door as Annabeth and the others left. He looked at the silver ring on his finger as the red eyes of the boar glowed. "My lord, I pray that they all return. I will do everything I can to see to it that they will survive, even at the cost of my life." Scipio stood and strode out the door with a determined look on his face.**

The throne room was silent. All eyes were on the son of Neptune. Annabeth had to look away from him. She never thought he would be the one to die, but the promise he made worried her. Would this be the promise mentioned in the prophecy?

Athena watched her daughter closely. She could feel her daughter's anxiety and fear. She feared that Scipio or Percy would die on this quest, and how that would affect her child. Athena turned to Poseidon; her rival was quiet, but his green eyes showed such a mix of emotions that it frightened her. She always knew that Poseidon was strong, but now she realized how strong he really was. She didn't know if she could stand to go through the same thing.

**_AN: Another chapter done. Not a lot of conflict with Scipio here, but now you can see the dynamic begin; the jealousy of Poseidon to Mars, the fear and trepidation that Annabeth has toward Scipio, the anxiety that Athena has toward her daughter's feelings, the son of Jupiter and his own fear about his friend's safety and lastly, is Scipio and the fear that many have that he will turn into an enemy of the gods. All this and more will continue through the reading, so stay tuned._**


	26. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 26: Confusion

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"That's the end of the chapter," Scipio said. He looked toward the gods; his gaze never rested on the god of the seas. A fact not missed by the other gods. "Who would like to read?"

Athena looked at the other gods. No one raised their hand. "I'll read," she said.

Scipio walked over to the goddess. "Lady Minerva," he began. He bowed his head at the strange look the goddess gave him. "I apologize… Lady Athena." He handed the goddess the book.

Athena gave him a stern look before a small smile crossed her features. Scipio turned to walk back to his seat when he saw Annabeth. He froze for a moment as he looked into her grey eyes. A feeling of déjà vu flooded his senses. He shook his head before he took his seat beside the Roman god.

Athena opened the book, "Deals and Destinies, at Castra Semideus," she said.

**Scipio sat in the command tent as he looked over a map of the United States. The flap to the tent opened and in stepped the mother of Rome, still in her human form. Scipio looked up curiously at the other Consul of Rome.**

**"Lupa, what can I help you with?" Scipio asked.**

**"I just came from discussing matters with the Senate," Lupa said.**

**"Ah yes, the group of Praetors, how did they take the news of the mission?"**

**Lupa looked at the Consul of Rome, she could see the worry in his eyes, but she knew it had nothing to do with the Senate's decision. "They agreed with the mission, although many were jealous that they would not be going."**

Mars smiled; the Praetors were good Romans.

**Scipio laughed, but it was a hollow sound. "They don't have to worry; they'll have plenty of fighting to come."**

**Lupa nodded. "I'm glad that the hunters will remain; we'll need their help if we are attacked again."**

Artemis smiled. Diana always enjoyed Lupa's company. She was proud that her hunters would stay and fight.

**"Yes, when we reach Camp Half Blood, I will speak to Chiron. The Greeks and Romans must unite their forces to take the fight to Gaea. It will take an army of Greeks many days to reach Yellowstone. I will have the Centaur contact you once they are half way there, then I want you and Reyna to lead the Legion to join them. The gods willing the seven will return before the fight with Gaea and her allies begin." Lupa stared at Scipio; her eyes focused on the face of the son of Neptune.**

**"You want all of us to march on the enemy without you or the others?" Lupa asked in disbelief.**

Jason and Annabeth shared a look. They both knew that the quest could end in failure.

**"You can't wait for us; you'll know if we've succeeded or not."**

**Lupa stared at the son of Neptune. She wasn't sure what he meant. "How will we know?"**

**"If we failed, then the monsters you kill will reform and the world as we know it will end." Scipio frowned and his eyes darkened considerably. Lupa had to look away from his gaze.**

The demigods in the room were shocked once they heard the consequences of failure, except for Scipio, he nodded in agreement. He wore a look that showed that to him failure was not an option and he would never consider it.

**The mother of Rome nodded. "We all will pray that you succeed." Lupa looked up at Scipio; her eyes widened in realization. "You don't believe you'll make it."**

Poseidon scowled at the thought. He looked over at Scipio, but the boy didn't return his gaze.

Annabeth felt her heart clench in her chest. This was her worse nightmare. She'd get back her Seaweed Brain only to have him die in the war.

**The statement didn't catch Scipio off guard. He would have been more surprised if she hadn't realized his thoughts. "No, I won't let anyone else die on this mission." Scipio sighed. "I will do everything in my power to protect the others. That's all I can do."**

The gods in the room, including Mars turned to look at Scipio. The boy raised his head and looked at them sternly.

"I took an oath to protect Rome and its Legionnaires. It is a binding oath, and one I tend to keep," Scipio said. He turned away from the gods to look at the marble floor.

**For the first time Lupa stared at a demigod in complete astonishment. Here was the most powerful demigod she had ever met and he was willing to give his life to protect the others. Even if that meant the mission might fail. "The mission is too important for you to sacrifice yourself. People die on missions; you can't save everyone."**

Athena looked up from the book. "She is correct," Athena said.

**Scipio straightened; his eyes seemed almost black in color. His glare made Lupa uneasy. "I promised myself that I would not let people die for me. My last team of heroes died because I wasn't good enough. I won't let that happen again."**

Scipio ran his hand through his short hair. He could feel the pain and loss from the war still. It was still a vivid and painful injury to his soul.

**Lupa knew that she couldn't change his mind. "All I can ask is that you remember your duty to Rome. You swore an oath to the Senatus Populusque Romanus. You cannot go against that."**

**Scipio's eyes lightened. His anger drained; he couldn't be mad at Lupa when she was right. "I'll do what I have to. We're repeating history here. The Argo two and Jason. It's the Argonauts all over again. I know my role and my destiny."**

Athena raised an eyebrow. Did he really think that?

**Lupa just stared at Scipio. She was lost in thought for a moment. "You're playing Hercules's role." It was a statement not a question.**

**Scipio gave her a small smile. "Yes, my destiny is not to finish the mission or quest as the Greeks say."**

"No, that can't be," Annabeth said. Scipio looked at her strangely. "You're too important… to the quest." Annabeth held in her blush; she almost said that he was too important to her.

Thalia and Rachel both smiled at their best friend.

Scipio gave her a small smile. "Thank you, but I have a destiny. I can't go against it," Scipio replied.

**"Hercules didn't die in that mission; he was only separated from the group."**

**Scipio's smile grew. "I never took you for the optimist. I guess I was wrong about something."**

**Lupa laughed softly. "I'll make sure to write this event down. So, I take it that Jason will lead this mission. Do you think he can do it with you there? It will be difficult for him when his Consul stands nearby."**

Zeus smiled; his son would lead.

**Scipio nodded. "Yes, but I will make it clear to everyone that I lead here at camp, but Jason will lead on the Argo. It's his destiny to lead this mission and I have faith in him."**

Jason turned to Scipio and smiled. "Thank you, sir," Jason said. Scipio nodded.

**Lupa stepped closer to Scipio. Her wolf like eyes stared into his sea green ones. "I have faith in the boy too. I'm glad you do as well." Scipio smiled down at his fellow Consul. Lupa shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I must go, but remember, you have a destiny as well. It might not be the one you expect." Lupa finished before walking out of the tent.**

**Scipio stared after Lupa as the tent flap closed behind her. He looked down at the map hopefully. "For once, I hope I'm wrong."**

"Back to Mount Olympus," Athena read.

**The Queen of the gods sat on her throne. She wore a Greek chiton and her dark hair was braided tightly behind her back. She stared dawn at a scroll she held in her hands. She read the new great prophecy over and over again to herself.**

"Someone's obsessed," Apollo said with a bright smile. He turned to Hera, but the goddess sent him a withering glare. His smiled disappeared before looked away from her quickly.

**Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open and a tall goddess with coal black hair and piercing grey eyes stormed into the room. When she saw Hera on her throne Athena strode forward. She glared daggers at the Queen of the gods.**

Hera would have said something, but she knew that this was about Annabeth. She wouldn't say anything to Athena. She could sense the goddess's pain at her daughter's sadness.

**"Hera, why did you choose Annabeth for the seven?" Athena asked angrily.**

Annabeth looked up at her mother. "I want to be on the quest," she said.

"Why?" Athena asked.

"I want to help my friends," Annabeth answered, but Athena knew the real reason. She wanted to be there for Scipio or Percy.

**Hera looked at the goddess in mock astonishment. "I didn't choose her; the son of Neptune did," Hera said innocently.**

**"Don't play games Hera. I know you enjoy putting my daughter through pain and anguish," Athena accused.**

"I don't wish to now," Hera said. Athena looked at her stepmother before giving her a reassuring smile.

**"I don't like your daughter. That doesn't mean that I would jeopardize the great prophecy by choosing her. She is a powerful demigod and her brains will come in handy during the quest," Hera explained.**

**Athena huffed loudly. "If she doesn't make it through this quest; I will hold you responsible," Athena said.**

Athena shook her head. She had to remind herself to not let her pride get in the way.

**"Do what you must, but remember to whom you speak. I am the Queen of the gods and your threats mean little to me, child," Hera said with authority.**

**"I don't give a Hades who you are. I will see to it that you'll pay dearly, so don't forget it," Athena said before storming out of the throne room.**

Zeus sighed. They couldn't afford to battle each other.

**Hera shook her head in disgust. Someone laughed from behind her. Hera turned around quickly. Standing behind her in a blue jogging suit and white sneakers was the messenger of the gods. His sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes shined in the light of the throne room.**

Annabeth and Thalia both thought of Luke at the description of the god of thieves.

**"Don't underestimate my big sister. I think she could take down dad, if she wanted," Hermes said mischievously.**

Zeus looked at his daughter worriedly. Athena smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it father," she said.

**"Why are you spying on me Hermes?" Hera asked. Her eyes flashed with anger.**

**Hermes just smiled at her in amusement. "I wasn't spying... this time."**

**Hera narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"**

**Hermes cleared his throat. "I heard Juno and Mars talking, or I mean Mercury heard Juno and Mars talking. Sometimes I get confused on how that works." Hermes furrowed his brow as if he was lost in thought.**

Apollo smiled at his brother. He could understand the confusion.

**"Don't play games with me." Hera stood from her throne. Both hands clenched into tight fists.**

**"Games, now look whose talking." Hermes's smile widened. "Mercury heard you and Mars talking about Percy's or Scipio's possible reality. I wonder what Athena or more importantly Poseidon would think of that."**

Scipio looked up. "Who's Percy?" he asked.

The room grew quiet. "He's a friend of ours from camp that was lost," Annabeth said. She looked around the room until her eyes rested upon her mother. "He was a son of Poseidon, but he was lost."

Poseidon frowned at the thought, but he hoped that Scipio wouldn't question further.

Scipio frowned at having a brother. He wouldn't wish his life on anyone else.

**"You wouldn't dare." Hera's face turned red and her eyes seemed to glow with power.**

**"I certainly would." Hermes's smile disappeared and he glared right back at the goddess. "You and that no good son of yours have really opened up a hornet's nest. You've unleashed a demigod with so much power and now we find out that he has a reason to hate the gods. The perfect soldier you created might turn into the perfect weapon to destroy Olympus."**

"What does he mean?" Scipio asked.

Mars looked around nervously. "Nothing, don't worry about it," he said.

Scipio eyed his patron, but he decided to bide his time and listen to this book.

**Hera stepped toward the god of thieves. "What do you want Hermes?"**

**Hermes's smile returned. "I want you to leave Annabeth Chase alone. I know you've been plaguing her with nightmares about Percy. You just love to torture her."**

Athena frowned. She knew the Hera of this time period wouldn't hurt her daughter, but she still worried for the future.

**Hera smiled fiendishly at Hermes. "So, you want to help Athena. Why do you care?"**

**Hermes glared at the queen of the gods. "I'm not doing this for Athena. Luke loved Annabeth like a sister and the least I can do is look after her for him, especially when it comes to you."**

Annabeth smiled. She was happy that Hermes was honoring his son's memory.

Scipio looked at Hermes and then to Annabeth. He remembered the Luke from his past. It couldn't be the same one, but something in the back of his mind made him feel ill at ease.

**Hera's smile turned into a sneer. "Alright, I will leave the girl alone, but it is too late, she is one of the seven. You can't change that."**

**Hermes shook his head. "I know and I don't believe she would want me to. She cares for Percy... I mean Scipio, whatever." Hermes held his head like he had a headache. "I just want you to leave the girl alone. She has enough to worry about. So, do we have a deal then?"**

Scipio stood and looked at the gods and demigods around him. "What's going on?" he demanded. "What kind of game are you playing?"

Zeus stood from his throne. He wouldn't allow anyone to talk to him that way in the throne room. "How dare you insinuate such a thing," he yelled.

Scipio glared at the King of the gods. "You are just as petty as your brother," Scipio said as he glared at Poseidon before returning to stare at Zeus.

Zeus stepped down from his throne with his master bolt in hand. "You will pay for that," he said.

Scipio stood his ground. Poseidon stood along with Athena. The goddess placed the book on her throne.

Mars jumped up from his throne before placing himself between Scipio and Zeus. "Zeus, please calm down; he's only confused at what's going on," Mars defended.

Zeus looked at Mars before turning to stare at Poseidon and Athena. The concerned looks on their faces told him that he was overreacting. He lowered the master bolt and walked back to his throne.

Mars turned toward Scipio. "You're from the future and so is this book. We have no idea what will happen," Mars explained.

Scipio looked around at the concerned stares from the others in the room. He locked eyes with Annabeth. He saw the concern and the pain in her eyes. He felt heaviness on his chest and a stab of pain in his head. He fell to his knees. Mars grabbed him before he fell over.

Poseidon snapped his fingers before a long couch appeared next to his throne. Mars picked Scipio up and laid him on the couch. Once Scipio was settled the group sat back on their thrones or chairs.

Zeus sighed. He felt a little sorry for what he did; it wasn't Scipio's fault for his confusion. Zeus cleared his throat. "Athena, please continue," he said.

**Hera nodded. "I suppose, but you will not divulge what you have learned, understood?"**

**Hermes nodded. "My silence might end in our destruction, but it was your deeds that set this in motion." Hermes began to walk out of the throne, but turned and looked at Hera one last time. "I hope those consequences don't end in the destruction of all we hold so dear."**

**Hera watched as Hermes left the throne room. She looked over and saw Poseidon's throne, the old leather clad fishing chair sat empty. The queen of the gods whispered, "No one can ever know the risks I have taken to preserve my family and I will never apologize for them."**

Zeus gave his wife a sympathetic look before he took her hand in his.

"That's the end of the chapter," Athena said.

**_AN: Another chapter down and Scipio is confused over the Percy/Scipio discussion. Stay tuned more to come._**


	27. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 27: Welcome Home

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Rachel looked at Annabeth before she gazed down at the unconscious form of Percy, no, Scipio. She had to remind herself that he was Scipio now, not her best friend.

"Who would like to read?" Athena asked.

"I'll read Lady Athena," Rachel said. Athena handed the book to the Oracle.

**The six demigods of the great prophecy, plus Clarisse and Grover flew towards Camp Half Blood. They each rode a Pegasus, except for Grover, he just kind of held on for dear life. They had been flying for several hours and at the speed the Pegasi were going they would be at camp in less than an hour. Annabeth flew up beside Scipio; the son of Neptune eyed her curiously.**

**"Can I help you with something?" Scipio asked curiously.**

"What a lovely offer; I think she wants a kiss," Thalia said with glazed over eyes. Artemis raised an eyebrow at her lieutenant's actions.

Annabeth blushed. "Thalia," she said.

Artemis smelt perfume. She turned to see Aphrodite staring at Thalia, like the demigod was a puppet on a string. Artemis growled before she held a knife at the throat of the goddess of love. "Stop messing with my future lieutenant," Artemis warned.

Aphrodite looked at the goddess of the hunt with wide eyes. "Okay," she said.

Thalia shook her head a few times before she looked around the room strangely. "What happened?" she asked.

Artemis pulled the knife away from Aphrodite's throat. "Nothing, just go back to the book," Artemis said as she looked at Rachel.

**Annabeth gave him a small smile. "Aren't you worried about going to a camp full of Greeks?" Annabeth asked.**

Mars smiled; he knew Scipio wasn't scared of that.

**Scipio smiled. "Not really, if you wanted to attack me you could do it now since you outnumber us," Scipio explained.**

Athena nodded. The boy used logic.

**Annabeth nodded. "I'm glad you trust us then," Annabeth said.**

**"Fighting for your life can make just about anyone a friend or a confidant. If the rest of the Greeks are anything like you and your friends we might just be able to win this war."**

Thalia frowned. She remembered her first time as a hunter. She and Phoebe didn't get along, but now they were best friends.

**Annabeth stared at Scipio for a moment before speaking. "You know something that you're not telling everyone?"**

**Scipio wore a surprised expression. "What makes you think that?"**

Athena smiled at her daughter proudly. She knew it wasn't easy to read people and Scipio seemed doubly hard.

**Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "I have this feeling when you talk about the war or the quest. It's like you're not telling us everything."**

**Scipio sighed. "You and Reyna are very much alike. I should have known that it would be hard to keep something from you."**

**Annabeth was now on edge. Scipio knew something and by the tone of his voice she knew it wasn't good. "What is it?"**

**"It's not necessarily about the quest. I told all of you how dangerous it will be." Annabeth nodded. "Some of us may not make it back alive." Annabeth's grey eyes darkened at the thought.**

Annabeth knew the answer, but she wondered what her future-self would think.

**"Okay, what else?" Annabeth stared into Scipio's eyes as she tried to will the information out of him.**

**"I will be one of those that doesn't return."**

**Annabeth caught her breath in her throat. Her eyes widened in shock and she felt like her world began to crash down upon her. She knew the quest would be dangerous. She knew that she could die, but she never really anticipated anything killing Scipio. "How... how do you know?"**

**Scipio's green eyes seemed to darken sending a shiver down Annabeth's spine. "I have this feeling when I think of the quest. I feel like I'm walking on my own grave."**

**"Don't think that way. You're the strongest of all of us."**

Annabeth suddenly felt the walls close in around her. She pulled her feet up onto her chair and hugged them. She placed her head on her knees and rocked back and forth.

Athena didn't know what was going on. Thalia placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, but that only made her friend shiver. Athena stepped down from her throne and shrank to human size. She walked to her daughter and knelt in front of her. "Annabeth," she said softly.

Annabeth lifted her head and stared into her mother's grey eyes. She jumped forward into her mother's arms. "I can't lose him again," Annabeth whispered to her mother. Athena hugged her daughter tightly.

"You won't lose him; I promise," Athena whispered.

Annabeth stopped shaking. She pulled away from her mother. Athena could see the unshed tears in her eyes. She was proud that her daughter didn't cry, but she knew that sometimes it was better to cry than to hold the pain inside. "Thanks mom," Annabeth whispered.

Athena smiled at her daughter. Athena stood and grew to her godly height. She turned, but stopped when she saw Poseidon. He smiled at her warmly; it sent a warm feeling down her spine. She smiled back before she sat on her throne.

"Please continue Rachel," Poseidon said.

**Scipio looked at Annabeth sadly. He felt a connection with the daughter of Athena. It was an unknown feeling to the son of Neptune. He had felt it since that first night on the beach when they talked. "I'm the strongest, but that only makes me more responsible for all of you. I swore to myself after the war that I would do everything I can to protect my friends and fellow soldiers. If it means sacrificing myself, then I will." Annabeth was about to respond, but Scipio gave his Pegasus a slight kick; the flying horse flew quickly away from her.**

"That's one way to end a conversation," Leo muttered.

**Annabeth just watched as Scipio flew ahead of them. Her memory went over Scipio's words. He's going to sacrifice himself for us. Annabeth felt a presence to her right. She turned her head to see Piper staring at her worriedly.**

**"What's wrong? I watched that little scene with Scipio," Piper asked.**

**"He doesn't think he'll make it through this quest," Annabeth said as her grey eyes darkened. "He's going to sacrifice himself to save us."**

**Piper frowned at the information her friend gave her. "He can't do that; he's the leader," Piper said.**

**Annabeth sighed. Her friend was right, but there was something about the way Scipio spoke to her that made her think differently. "He acted like he wasn't the leader," Annabeth explained.**

**"Jason," Piper said. She looked at Annabeth with wide eyes. "He thinks Jason will lead us."**

Jason's face paled. He couldn't be the leader, he thought. Scipio was a much better choice.

**Annabeth just stared at her friend. It was so obvious, why didn't she think of that? "You're right; I can't believe I didn't think of that," Annabeth conceded.**

Piper smiled at her friend. "You had a lot on your mind," she said. Annabeth nodded.

Rachel gave Piper a knowing smirk.

**Piper gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about it; you've had a lot on your mind," Piper said.**

**Annabeth nodded, but it didn't make her feel any better.**

**Scipio flew his Pegasus in the lead of the group of Romans and Greeks. Scipio felt another Pegasus fly up beside him. He hoped it wasn't Annabeth. He couldn't look at those grey eyes again, at least for the time being. He looked to his right to see Alex. The son of Mars stared straight ahead with a worried expression on his face.**

**"Something bothering you, Centurion?" Scipio asked.**

**"Yes sir," Alex said. Scipio motioned for him to continue. "Aren't you worried about what will happen when we reach the Greek camp? It could be a trap."**

**Scipio laughed at the idea. "If they wanted us dead; they would kill us before we got to their camp. Why show us where it is? One of us could escape and report back the location to Lupa," Scipio reasoned.**

**Alex looked at his leader in awe. He always envied Scipio's tactical and strategic mind, no wonder Mars was his patron. "Yes, sir, but they might want to capture us for information."**

**Scipio smiled. "What information? They know the location of our camp and they know we're threatened by the giants," Scipio said. "Calm yourself Alex. We're allies, at least for the foreseeable future. After that, who knows?"**

Mars was proud of Alex for his wariness, but he was even more proud of Scipio. The boy never ceased to amaze him.

**"Yes sir," Alex said. Alex just stared at his leader.**

**Scipio could tell that Alex wanted to ask him something else. "Spit it out; what else do you want to know?" Scipio asked. He was tired of waiting.**

**"Why was I chosen for this mission?" Alex asked.**

**Scipio gave him a friendly smirk. "Lupa and I agreed that a son of Mars was needed," Scipio said as he turned to stare into the reddish brown eyes of the son of Mars. "You're the best child of Mars in the camp."**

**Alex's grin spread across his face. He was proud that Lupa and the son of Neptune thought of him so highly. "Thank you sir," Alex said.**

**Scipio nodded as he watched Alex fly back to Gwen and Jason.**

"That's my boy," Mars said. Athena watched as Poseidon sent Mars a jealous glare. Poseidon thought Mars was talking about Scipio. Athena felt sorry for her rival.

**Suddenly, Scipio felt something familiar; a strange force or magic seemed to emanate from the place below them. Scipio looked down as his Pegasus circled above the area below him. Scipio looked down, but the area below just looked like fields of strawberries. Annabeth and Clarrisse flew up beside him as the other circled the area near the son of Neptune.**

**"Your camp is down there isn't it?" Scipio asked as he looked into the stormy grey eyes of the daughter of Athena.**

**Annabeth stared back into Scipio's eyes. She looked at Clarisse; the daughter of Ares nodded. "Yes, Camp Half Blood is down there," Annabeth said.**

"How did he know?" Jason asked.

"He has incredible instincts," Artemis said.

**Scipio nodded. "Then, the Greeks must lead the way. We will follow," Scipio said.**

**Annabeth nodded. The four Greeks flew down toward the camp. The four Romans followed close behind. When they passed through the magic barrier that hovered over the camp the Romans were able to see the camp clearly. Scipio eyed the camp curiously. He saw an amphitheater, an archery range, a mess hall and other areas of the camp. Scipio felt a strange sensation, like this camp was too familiar. He felt like he had been her before. He shook that thought from his mind as he and the other Romans landed in the center of the camp near Annabeth and the other Greeks.**

Annabeth could feel a glimmer of hope erupt in her heart. Percy was still in there; his memories were trying to surface.

**The Greek campers gathered around the eight demigods and their Pegasi. Annabeth and the other Greeks jumped off their rides. A half man and half horse galloped to meet the group. The Greek campers parted as the Centaur approached. Annabeth ran up to meet him. The Centaur said something and Annabeth hung her head sadly. He looked at the others sternly before they lowered their heads as well. Annabeth looked up and spoke with the Centaur quickly before turning to look at the Romans. Scipio and the others dismounted and walked up to the centaur carefully.**

Apollo rubbed his hands together. "This ought to be good," he said.

Artemis gave her brother and annoyed glare.

**Scipio couldn't help but over hear the Greeks whispering. They mentioned a name, Percy. Scipio remembered the faun or satyr, Grover mentioning that name when he saved him in the ocean. Scipio couldn't help but wonder who this Percy was?**

"Oh gods, that can't be good," Thalia said.

**Scipio walked up to the Centaur with Jason, Gwen and Alex behind him. Annabeth and the other Greeks parted to let the Consul of Rome approach the Centaur. The Centaur eyed Scipio cautiously.**

**"Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I am Chiron the activities director here at the camp. I'm sorry, but our camp director Mr. D is unavailable at the moment," Chiron said. The Centaur's voice was warm and welcoming, but Scipio sensed something else; he could hear the sadness in the voice of the old Centaur.**

Athena looked over at Artemis. "You are right; his senses are amazing," she said.

**"Greetings Chiron. I am Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune, cliens of Mars and the Consul of Rome," Scipio declared. There was hushed silence among the Greek campers. They stared at Scipio in shock. They didn't even try to whisper at all.**

**Chiron gave the Consul of Rome a bow of respect. "It is an honor to have a Consul of Rome here at our camp," Chiron said.**

"I bet it is," Mars said.

Poseidon stood up. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Mars stood as well. "You Greeks are always full of tricks," Mars shot back.

"How dare…" Poseidon started.

"Shut-up, both of you," Hestia yelled. She stood beside her hearth, but she was no longer in her eight year old form; she looked to be in her late thirties and her eyes burned in sync with the hearth. "We have this book to read." She glared at Mars. "I'm tired of your useless anger." She turned toward Poseidon. Her gaze softened for a moment before a stern look crossed her face. "I'm tired of your jealousy. This is Scipio, not Percy." Poseidon nodded before he took his seat. Mars glared at Hestia, but he lost his resolve when her eyes burned brighter with a power that even the flames of war could not match. He could feel her power and it was much stronger than he ever thought possible. He sunk down on his throne and looked away from the goddess of the hearth.

**"Thank you. I'm honored to be here in the company of our allies. I thank you for sending these heroes and the hunters to our camp. They fought bravely in defense of Rome," Scipio said.**

**Chiron gave Annabeth a disappointed glare. Scipio caught it rather easily. He looked at the daughter of Athena closely. "You didn't send them did you?" Scipio asked. Chiron's wore a surprised expression on his face. Percy would never have caught on to the looks he shared with Annabeth, so easily.**

**"No, she and the others left against my orders," Chiron said sadly.**

"You all are so grounded," Leo said with a mischievous smirk on his face, but he looked down when he saw the angry expression on Piper's face.

**Scipio gave Annabeth a disappointed glare. "How do you plan to punish them?" Scipio asked. Annabeth's grey eyes doubled in size.**

**Chiron just stared at Scipio curiously. "Punish them?" Chiron asked as if it was a new idea. He cleared his throat before looking at the Consul of Rome. "It will have to wait until after your quest."**

"Wimps," Mars muttered, but he shut-up when he saw the glare he received from Hestia.

**Scipio nodded, but he sensed that this camp wasn't real big on discipline. "Is the Argo II complete?" Scipio asked.**

**Suddenly, the sound of someone yelling out the names Jason and Piper could be heard in the distance. Scipio looked through the crowd. The Greek campers moved out of the way as if the person running toward them had been sprayed by a skunk. When the crowd parted a young man about fifteen years old stumbled towards Scipio and the others. Jason and Piper ran forward to greet him. Scipio looked at the boy closely, and then he realized why the campers all avoided him. The boy was several inches shorter than Scipio. He had curly brown hair and a tanned complexion. His faced had elfish features, but the main thing that Scipio noticed was that the boy was covered in grease.**

Jason and Piper both rolled their eyes at their friend. Leo sunk down in his chair in embarrassment.

**Jason held up his hands like a cop at a traffic light. "Stop Leo; why are you covered in grease?" Jason yelled.**

**The boy, Leo stopped and looked at his friends happily. He looked down at himself and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Oh that," Leo said. "I was working on the Argo's engines."**

Piper smiled at Leo mischievously. "Grease Monkey," she said. That earned a few laughs from the girls and the goddesses in the room.

**Scipio stepped forward; Piper stepped to the side and Jason stood at attention. "The ship, is it ready?" Scipio asked excitedly.**

**Leo looked up at the young man in front of him. He looked at Jason; his friend stood ramrod straight and his face showed no emotion. Leo turned to Piper and she gave him a small smile. "Yeah, it's ready. I was just doing a lube job on the pistons," Leo said. "Who're you?"**

"Oh, this'll be good," Hermes said. Apollo nodded.

**"Scipio Marcellus, Consul of Rome and one of the seven," Scipio said. Leo's eyes widened. "You must be Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan, I mean Hephaestus."**

**Leo looked at Jason and Piper again. Piper gave him a reassuring nod.**

**"Yes, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo said as he extended his hand.**

**Scipio stared at the boy's greasy hand with distaste. "I think I'll wait until you clean up first," Scipio said. Leo gulped and then wiped his hand on his shirt.**

Aphrodite gave Leo a disgusted look. She turned toward her husband. "You need to teach your boy better manners," she said. Hephaestus nodded, before he sent a reassuring thought to his son. Leo looked at his father with a warm smile.

**"Yeah sure," Leo said nervously.**

**Scipio turned away from the son of Hephaestus. "Chiron, we need to plan for departure. Can we meet some place?" Scipio asked.**

**Chiron looked at Leo as he rolled his eyes. He turned to Scipio and nodded. "Yes, we can meet in the Big House, this way," Chiron said as he turned to walk to the large blue house in the distance. Chiron turned to the other campers. "Nothing to see here, go back to your activities." The seven heroes of the prophecy followed Chiron to the Big House. Scipio followed behind the centaur closely, but he couldn't get over the feeling that he'd been here before.**

Thalia laughed at her old teacher. "I don't think that will work. There's plenty to see there," she said. No one tried to argue the point.

_**AN: Scipio is at Camp Half Blood and poor Leo; I don't think he made a good first impression.**_


	28. Prophetic Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 28: Prophetic Death

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"That's the end of the chapter," Rachel started. "Who'd like to read?"

Apollo smiled down at his future Oracle. "I'll read, thank you lovely Oracle," he said as he took the book from Rachel. Rachel blushed at the compliment, while Artemis faked throwing up on the floor beside her throne. "Real mature there Arty." Artemis glared daggers or hunting knives at her brother.

"At Camp Half Blood, and the title is Reluctant Leader," Apollo read. Everyone turned to look at Jason. The son of Zeus looked away with a blush on his face. He looked down at Scipio. He wished the son of Neptune was awake.

**The seven of the prophecy sat around the table in the recreation room of the Big House. Chiron sat at the head of the table, while Scipio sat across from him. Chiron felt uneasy as he looked at the student he had known since he was twelve years old. He had to keep reminding himself that Scipio wasn't Percy, but it was hard. Scipio made a motion as if he wanted to speak. Chiron nodded.**

Poseidon frowned as he looked down at the unconscious Scipio. He could relate to the old Centaur.

**Scipio looked around the table at the demigods gathered there. "I will not be the one who leads this _mission_," He said. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, except for Piper and Annabeth. They had already anticipated this.**

**"I don't understand sir, you're the logical choice," Jason said as he gave Annabeth a pleading stare.**

**"He's right, you are the most powerful demigod here," Annabeth said logically.**

**"That may be true, but my destiny is not to be the leader of this mission. We are repeating history here. We are the new Argonauts," Scipio said. The others stared at him in disbelief. "Is that so hard to understand?"**

Athena smiled. Scipio may be a Sea Spawn, but he was a skilled leader and debater.

**"Our best chance of success is if you lead us," Alex said. He looked at Annabeth. "No offense."**

**Annabeth nodded. "None taken," she said.**

**"The leader must be one blessed by Juno," Scipio said. "Or Hera." Chiron nodded.**

**Leo looked around the table. "I take it that you know the leader?" Leo asked curiously.**

Jason felt everyone looking at him again, "I know it's me, so stop staring," Jason said in annoyance.

**Scipio smiled at the son of Hephaestus. He had been waiting for just such a question. "Yes, Jason's patron is Juno; he will lead this mission," Scipio said.**

**The others all looked at Jason. The son of Jupiter sat in his chair unmoving. He just stared at Scipio. He was completely shocked. Scipio gave him an amused smirk. "I can't believe you didn't figure that out Jason."**

Jason blushed at Scipio's statement.

**Jason's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "You're the better choice," Jason argued.**

**Scipio gave Jason an encouraging nod. "You were Praetor of the first Cohort. You helped save Juno. You defeated Krios," Scipio listed the son of Jupiter's accomplishments. "You are a great leader and I will follow you to the death." Scipio stood and saluted Jason. Gwen and Alex stood and followed their Consul's actions. The Greeks watched the Romans carefully before Annabeth stood up. All eyes were on the daughter of Athena.**

Mars smiled. He was proud of Scipio; however he wished Scipio was the leader of this mission.

Zeus smiled at his son before he turned to look at Scipio. The boy was still unconscious on the couch, but the King of the gods had a new found respect for his nephew.

**"I agree; Jason, the Greeks will follow you," Annabeth said as Piper and Leo nodded.**

**Jason looked at his friends both Roman and Greek. He smiled at first, but then a serious expression swept across his face. He stood and looked directly at the Consul of Rome. "I accept this role, sir," Jason said as he saluted the son of Neptune.**

Jason felt proud, but he was worried that he wasn't ready. He felt someone grab his hand and squeeze tenderly. He looked over into Piper's eyes. He smiled at the love that radiated from her. He could feel the same love for her well up inside of himself.

**Scipio gave his friend a warm smile as he returned the salute. They all sat back down, but Scipio wasn't finished. "Chiron, the group must leave soon. We don't have much time. The enemy will attack the original Olympus soon in hopes of weakening the gods. In doing so they hope to win out in the final battle that will occur at the lair of Gaea," Scipio said.**

**Chiron looked at the son of Neptune. He was so impressed with Scipio; he was a leader, but his strategic mind was incredible. "How do you know this?"**

Poseidon smiled. Scipio was an incredible demigod, but he missed Percy.

**Scipio stood up again and began to pace in front of the table. Annabeth saw this as a part of Percy coming through; it was a way to control the ADHD. The Romans looked at their Consul and understood this as his way of keeping all eyes on him. "Juno and Mars have explained many things to me, but I have researched Gaea and the giants well," Scipio started. He stopped pacing and looked up at the others. "They will first attack the ancient home of the gods in hopes of weakening them. After that they will continue their plans here by going to the lair of Gaea and performing the ceremony to awaken her."**

"A wise plan," Athena began. Zeus frowned at her compliment. "However, Scipio must have a plan to counter it."

**Annabeth's brow was furrowed in thought as she processed all of the information given to her. "So the seven must go to the original Mount Olympus and stop the attack. What about the doors of death" Annabeth asked.**

Athena smiled at her daughter.

**Scipio gave her a thankful nod. "Yes, first we must travel to the doors of death. The original doors of death were near the Peloponnese in Greece. This is where we will enter the underworld. Once there we will discover the reason for the monster's ability to reform so quickly. Once we reseal the doors we will travel to the original Olympus and stop the giants," Scipio explained.**

**Alex stared at Scipio his eyes flashed red with warning. "I certainly don't mind a fight, but are the seven of us enough to stop the enemy in Greece?" Alex asked.**

"That's a good question," Poseidon said. He hoped that the answer was yes.

**"I believe we are; you see they will only send enough force to demolish the ruins of Olympus. They will not expect an attack by a small number of demigods, especially with the doors open. That is why we must attack once the doors are closed. The enemy will keep most of their force in America to guard Gaea," Scipio said.**

**Annabeth just stared at Scipio trying to read his emotions; she was curious to what he was feeling now. "Where is Gaea's lair?" Annabeth asked. Jason smiled at the question because he already knew.**

**Scipio nodded. "Yellowstone," Scipio said simply.**

**Annabeth's eyes widened. "The volcano," Annabeth said.**

**Scipio grinned at her intelligence. "Of course, you see why we must stop her from rising," Scipio said.**

Annabeth felt her face grow warm. Thalia smirked at her friend.

**Annabeth's grey eyes darkened as her mind calculated the possibilities. "If she rises the volcano will erupt," she said, her words heavy with the horrible images of the destruction such an eruption would cause.**

**Scipio frowned at her expression. "I'm afraid so, the world would be cast into darkness and from there the end will begin," Scipio said ominously.**

"That cannot be allowed to happen," Zeus exclaimed. The other gods nodded.

**Leo looked at the serious and gloomy faces of the others. "Then we better go kick some giant butt and keep that from happening," Leo said sarcastically. Jason grinned at his friend. Others laughed a little at Leo's optimistic enthusiasm.**

Hephaestus grinned at his son. He was very proud of his son, even though the boy sometimes acted immature, but he always came through when he was needed.

**Scipio even seemed a little relieved at the son of Hephaestus's attempt to lighten the mood. "That is what we are going to do. Jason, I think it is time," Scipio said.**

**Jason looked at the son of Neptune curiously at first, until his gaze landed on Annabeth. She rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. Jason inwardly smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah, everyone get packed we leave at first light in the morning. The others stood and walked to the door leaving only Jason and Scipio in the room. Jason looked at his leader with a concerned expression. "I don't know if I can do this."**

"Jason's acting like Percy," Rachel said.

Thalia and Annabeth chuckled.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just surprised, that's all."

**Scipio walked up to his friend and placed each hand on one of Jason's shoulders. He moved the son of Jupiter until they were both staring at each other in the eyes. Jason's blue eyes widened as he saw the determined look in Scipio's deep green eyes. "I have faith in you son of Jupiter, so does everyone else. Everyone can sense that, except you. Don't falter in your leadership. You have good instincts and you've trained well," Scipio said.**

"Beauty Queen, don't get jealous, but it looks like Scipio and Jason had a moment," Leo joked.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Piper glared at Leo before she reared back her fist and punched the son of Hephaestus in the face. The boy fell to ground holding his jaw.

"Nat Hurrt," Leo groaned.

Jason just stared at Piper in shock.

Lady Artemis watched the girl with prideful eyes. "You would make a great hunter."

Thalia smirked at her brother. "That's what I said," Thalia added.

**The son of Jupiter regarded the Consul of Rome before a serious expression crossed his face. "I won't let you down sir, but won't it be awkward for you to take orders from me?" Jason asked curiously.**

Thalia and Annabeth exchanged a knowing look.

**Scipio laughed at the idea. "Actually, I look forward to taking orders, instead of giving them," Scipio said before he moved to put his arm around Jason's shoulders as the two began to walk out of the room.**

Apollo looked over at Hermes when he stopped reading. "They remind me of a Roman version of you and me, bro," Apollo said. Hermes nodded.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Meaning that they are serious, non-womanizing, gentlemen," she said.

Apollo and Hermes glared at her, but the evil glint in her silver eyes made them shut-up.

"Later that night by the lake," Apollo began to read again.

**Scipio sat on the edge of the dock with his bare feet in the dark green water. A few Naiads approached, but when they saw the brooding expression of the son of Neptune they swam away in fear. The sounds of footsteps on the dock broke Scipio away from his dark thoughts. He turned to see a tall girl with red frizzy hair and emerald green eyes. When their eyes met she stopped walking and looked at him warily.**

"Rachel," Annabeth said. The Oracle looked at her friend with a confused expression.

**"You can sit, if you want, I don't bite," Scipio said with a mischievous grin. "No matter what these Greeks say about us Romans."**

Everyone in the room looked at Scipio. He was still unconscious on the couch.

"That sounded like Percy," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded.

**The girl just stared at him for a moment before a relieved smile spread across her lips. She sat down on the edge of the dock next to Scipio with her feet in the water. She turned toward him. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi," Rachel said as she extended her hand. Scipio looked at it for a moment and then clasped it carefully in his large hand.**

**"Scipio Marcellus, sorry no middle name," Scipio said. Rachel smiled at that.**

Rachel grinned. "He does sound different now, more laid back," she observed.

**"I've heard a lot about you from the others; you're a living legend," Rachel explained.**

"Playing to his ego won't do much," Annabeth said.

**Scipio laughed; Rachel looked at him curiously. "Living legend, I think the others have a greater sense of my importance than I do. You only become a legend after you die, and then who really cares," Scipio said with a hint of anger in his voice.**

Annabeth would have smiled because she had been right, but she didn't like Scipio's tone at the end of his sentence.

**"Wow, you really are gloomy," Rachel said.**

Thalia rolled her eyes at the Oracle. Rachel blushed.

**Scipio gave her an unamused glare; Rachel shivered at the sight. "Aren't we all with a war going on?" Scipio asked rhetorically.**

**"I'm sorry to upset you. I guess all of you have enough going on without someone trying to poke fun at you," Rachel said.**

**Scipio regarded the girl before him. He felt a familiarity toward her, almost like he was meeting a long lost sister or cousin. "Have we met before?" Scipio asked.**

"Sister, I take offense to that," Rachel said.

Thalia grinned evilly. "Why?"

Rachel blushed before she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not his sister."

**Rachel's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "I don't think so, but I'm the Oracle, so we could have met in a dream or vision," Rachel tried to explain, but Scipio didn't quite believe her.**

"Damn his ability to read people," Rachel said.

**Scipio remembered something when he arrived. The whispering of the Greeks as they looked at him and the name Percy. He looked into the green eyes of the Oracle. "Who is Percy?" Scipio asked.**

Rachel looked over at Annabeth worriedly. "It's okay Rachel," Annabeth reassured.

**Rachel eyed him suspiciously. "Where did you hear that name?" She asked worriedly.**

**Scipio didn't understand the reason for the suspicion and worry in her expression or in her tone. "I heard some Greek campers say it when we arrived," Scipio explained.**

**Rachel nodded. "He is one of our campers. He was lost several months ago," Rachel said.**

**"He must be important, if everyone is still talking about him," Scipio reasoned.**

"He really is good at deduction," Athena said.

**Rachel's eyes seemed to cloud over with sadness as she looked into the water of the lake. She avoided the son of Neptune's eyes. "He was our leader and my best friend," She explained.**

Annabeth wrapped her arm around Rachel. "It okay."

**Scipio gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry, if I brought up bad memories," Scipio said.**

**Rachel looked up and smiled slightly at the Consul of Rome. "No worries, many people here miss him, a lot."**

**"I understand what it's like to lose friends in time of war. It's never easy," Scipio consoled her.**

**Rachel couldn't help but feel that Percy was indeed inside this son of Neptune. She had spoken to Annabeth earlier, but she had to see him for herself. Rachel nodded before her expression became serious. "I have foreseen that this _mission_ will be hard," Rachel said. Scipio looked at her curiously when she said mission and not quest. "Especially on you."**

Annabeth let go of her friend. "What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

Rachel stared into the sad grey eyes of her friend. "I don't know."

**Scipio nodded in understanding. "So, you've seen the same thing that I have?" Scipio asked.**

**Rachel wasn't sure how, but she knew what he was talking about. "You're death you mean?" she asked sadly.**

Annabeth nearly fell out of her chair, but Rachel caught her. Athena gave her daughter a worried look.

**Scipio gave her a comforting smile. "I'm not afraid to die. It is a part of life. I saw too many deaths in the last war. If I can prevent more with my life, then I will," Scipio explained.**

The gods were all lost in thought. They couldn't understand this demigod. He was so different from any other they had known.

"Scipio is definitely like Percy in one way," Hermes began. Poseidon smiled at his nephew; he knew what he meant. "They'd both give their lives for others."

**Rachel just looked at the boy or man in front of her. He was very different from Percy, but still so much the same. She wondered, if Percy had always been two people that had been separated for some reason. She felt like Scipio was Percy's other half, but still part of the whole. This wasn't an Oracle related impression, but one of a close friend looking at another. Rachel stood up and looked down at the son of Neptune. "You are different from what I imagined," Rachel conceded.**

"Divided Soul," Athena said. Everyone looked at her curiously. "The title of the book, Rachel, I think you're right." The Oracle gave the goddess a brief smile.

**Scipio smiled at the comment. "The sea is ever changing and no matter how I wish it wasn't true, I'm still part of the sea," Scipio said.**

**Rachel stared at him for a moment. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but she was afraid of making him upset. "Thanks for the talk. Good luck on your _mission_," Rachel said before walking away. Scipio nodded at her retreating form.**

**Scipio turned back to the lake and sighed. This talk with the Oracle had confirmed his worst fears, but in a way it seemed to lift a weight from his shoulders. He would die on this mission, but his death would save lives and that was all that mattered to him now.**

Annabeth held onto Rachel as she tried to come to terms with what she heard.

Poseidon lowered his head into his hands. Athena looked over at her father pointedly.

"Apollo, I think this is enough reading for today," Zeus said. Hera squeezed his hand. She looked at Poseidon sadly before staring into her husband's blue eyes. ""Let us continue tomorrow."

_**AN: Another chapter done, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	29. Welcome Aboard

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 29: Welcome Aboard

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"That's the end of the chapter," Apollo said. He looked around the room. "Who'd like to read?"

A groan from the couch beside Poseidon's throne drew everyone's attention. Scipio sat up holding his head in his hands. "What happened?" He removed his hands from his face and looked around. Suddenly, the memories washed through his mind. He stood up quickly, but fell back on the couch as a sudden dizzy spell hit him. "What did you do to me?

Poseidon stepped down from his throne and shrunk to human size. "Scipio, we didn't do anything to you."

Scipio reared back from the god of the sea in panic and in anger. "Get away from me."

Athena could see the pain in Poseidon's eyes at the reaction that Scipio had toward him. "Scipio, we didn't do anything to you."

Scipio eyed Athena carefully. Her grey eyes were so much like Annabeth's. He couldn't help but trust her. Scipio stood up carefully. He sent a withering glare toward Poseidon. The god of the seas looked away; he couldn't stand to see his son's expression.

"I don't belong here," Scipio said. He looked at Zeus with desperation in his eyes. "My legionnaires need me, send me back."

Zeus looked at his nephew. At first he had been mad at him, but now he felt sorry for the boy. "We did not bring you here."

A golden light filled the room and when the light faded the couch was gone and Scipio along with it. A letter floated down into Athena's lap. She opened the letter and read, "Dear Olympians, we have removed Scipio from your timeline. His continued existence there would have proved to be dangerous at best. He is back in his own timeline, and other guests may arrive soon, signed the Fates."

Zeus sighed. He was glad that Scipio was gone. They didn't need any more drama. "Who'd like to read?"

Annabeth raised her hand. "I will," she replied. Apollo handed her the book. "At Camp Half Blood and the title is, The Argo Two."

**Scipio awoke the next morning. He always awoke before sunrise and today was no exception. He stepped out of his room in the Big House and walked down to the kitchen. As he entered he saw Chiron at the table in his wheel chair. Chiron gave the Consul of Rome a warm smile.**

**"Scipio, I take it that you slept well," Chiron said politely. Something about the Centaur's tone made Scipio feel that the immortal trainer of heroes was unaccustomed to speaking to a half blood in such a way, but the son of Neptune didn't really care.**

Mars smiled. Scipio never cared for pretense, Mars thought.

**"I slept well, although I prefer my cot at camp. No offense, but your beds are too soft," Scipio admitted.**

**Chiron grinned at the Consul of Rome. "The beds on the Argo II are probably more to your liking," Chiron said. Scipio nodded.**

**"Speaking of the Argo, I want to check it out before our departure today," Scipio said. Chiron nodded before the Consul of Rome left the kitchen and stepped out of the Big House.**

"That was a short conversation," Leo said. "Does he have a problem with Chiron?"

Jason frowned. "He probably didn't like the way Chiron was looking at him," Jason suggested.

**Scipio felt something pull him towards the ocean on the other side of camp. It was like the sea was trying to tell him something. He could smell the sea breeze beckoning him to follow it. He followed the strange sensation as he strode toward the Long Island Sound. After several minutes of walking Scipio stepped onto the sandy beach. Even though Scipio wasn't on good terms with Neptune, the sea always calmed him. It was like the sea was his mother and she always knew how to sooth the demigod's emotions. As he walked towards the water he stopped in shock at the sight before him. Floating against a large wooden pier was a ship out of his dreams. It was a Greek trireme covered in celestial bronze; a metal that Annabeth had explained was similar to Imperial gold.**

Leo grinned at Scipio's appreciation of his pride and joy.

**The son of Neptune walked toward the pier still mesmerized at the beauty of the ship before him. As he approached the ship he took in all of its characteristics. Instead of three rows of oars that a normal trireme would have there were large metal shafts that protruded from the oars coming together at several large round mechanisms that looked like jet engines or something. The ship had three sails that looked like they were made of a strange cloth that shined in the sun just like the celestial bronze. The front of the ship came to a point like a battering ram, but instead of a metal ram there was the head of a metal dragon.**

"Festus," Leo said. He wore a sad expression, but most could tell that Leo was excited about the ship he built.

**Scipio stepped onto the deck of the ship and walked around marveling at the technology. There were two large Greek fire catapults near the bow of the ship and on the port and starboard sides of the ship were four ballista that had celestial bronze arrows the size of harpoons.**

**The sound of metal on metal broke Scipio away from his thoughts as ten automatons walked up the steps to the lower decks. When they saw the son of Neptune their eyes glowed red and then turned green like a traffic light. They stood in front of him in a line like a group of soldiers at attention. The robots were made of celestial bronze, but only one of them had a red strip across its chest. The robot with the red stripe said, "Master Scipio, welcome aboard the Argo II."**

Hephaestus looked at his son. Leo turned and their eyes met. "You've done well my boy," the god of the forge said. Leo grinned stupidly. The boy was overjoyed that his father liked his ship.

**Scipio stared at the robot in shock. "How do you know my name?" Scipio asked.**

**"That would be my fault," a voice said from below deck. Suddenly, Leo appeared covered in grease, once again. His face was almost black from gooey liquid. Scipio gave the son of Hephaestus an amused smirk.**

Piper and Jason both exchanged strange looks before they cracked up with laughter. Leo's face burned red with embarrassment.

**"Can't you ever stay clean?" Scipio asked mockingly.**

At Scipio's words the rest of the throne room broke into laughter, even Mars looked amused.

**Leo frowned at the question, but Scipio's amused smile made Leo's face turn red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just checking the engines one more time," Leo said as he gestured towards the rows of what should have been oars.**

**"So, those things are engines?" Scipio asked.**

**Leo smiled at the question. "Yes, Annabeth gave me the idea. She had these plans from Daedalus's laptop," Leo said. "Anti-gravity engines, cool huh?"**

"Very," Athena said before she smiled at her daughter. Annabeth returned the smile, but Athena could still see the pain in her daughter's eyes.

**Scipio just nodded as he considered the idea of anti-gravity engines. "Daedalus, she knew him?" Scipio asked.**

**"Yeah, she and..." Leo stopped before he said the name that he was sworn never to speak of in front of the Consul of Rome.**

"You almost blew it Repair Boy," Piper yelled. Leo winced at her voice.

**Scipio eyed the son of Hephaestus suspiciously. "She and?" Scipio asked.**

**Leo cleared his throat nervously. "She and a few friends new him during the war," Leo said trying to hide his nervousness.**

**Scipio smiled at the boy. He knew there was more to tell, but he wouldn't press the question, _yet_. "You're up pretty early," Scipio said.**

Leo gulped at Scipio's thoughts.

**"Yeah, I can get all the sleep I want once this baby is airborne," Leo said. Scipio felt a little queasy at the thought of flying, but he knew Jupiter wouldn't destroy him with Jason onboard.**

Zeus groaned; the demigod was correct of course.

**"So, who made the robots?" Scipio questioned.**

**Leo smiled again. Scipio thought this kid probably never frowned. "My siblings and I built them, cool aren't they?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah, so what do they do onboard?" Scipio asked.**

**"They help with maintenance and they run the ballista and catapults," Leo explained.**

**"They're definitely a good idea. I commend you and your siblings. Also, this ship is magnificent," Scipio said. Leo's face lit up like the Fourth of July.**

Leo's grin in the throne room probably matched the grin described in the book. Piper leaned over and whispered, "Don't let it go to your head, Fire Child."

**"Thanks," Leo began. "You're not as bad as I thought." Leo said before he could think of what he was saying. "I mean... well... no offense... I mean..." Leo tried to correct himself, but all he could do was stumble over his explanation.**

Jason chuckled. "Nice speech there Leo," he teased.

**Scipio laughed for a few seconds before an amused grin spread across his face. "Don't worry kid," Scipio said. "I understand what you mean. You expected me to be some excessively serious jerk or something, right?"**

**Leo's mouth hung open. "I never thought you were a jerk," Leo said quickly.**

**Scipio's grin grew wider. "It's okay Leo. I like you; there always needs to be a little comedy relief during life and death situations," Scipio explained.**

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other. "Usually the comedy relief is Percy," Thalia quipped. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**Leo gulped. "This isn't one of those situations is it?" Leo asked.**

**Scipio just laughed again. "No, now you might want to go below and clean up. You look like one of the robots threw up on you," Scipio said. Even through the grease Scipio could see Leo's face turn red. The son of Hephaestus nodded before running below deck.**

Rachel smiled. "See I told you that he seems different."

Annabeth and Thalia nodded, but Annabeth looked lost in thought.

**A short chuckle from behind Scipio broke him away from his amusement. He turned to Jason standing behind him. "Glad to know you're not overly serious," Jason said.**

**Scipio laughed. "Only when I'm in charge," Scipio said. Jason's grin evaporated at the mention of who was in charge, or in this case, not in charge.**

Jason grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Sky Boy?" Piper asked.

Jason's face turned red. "Nothing," he said.

**Jason cleared his throat and his face became more serious. "Scipio, I hope you will assist in running the ship," Jason said.**

**Scipio smiled. "Is that an order sir?" Scipio asked.**

**Jason considered the question. "Yes it is."**

**"I would be happy to assist, sir."**

Zeus smiled. His son was in charge, but he wondered if he could ever be that comfortable with someone else in charge like Scipio was.

**"Permission to come aboard, sir," a voice said from the pier. Jason and Scipio turned to see Alex and Gwen standing on the pier with their duffel bags slung over their shoulders.**

**"Permission granted Centurion," Jason said. Gwen and Alex climbed aboard. "Go take your belongings below deck. The girls will share one room and the guys the other.**

**After Alex and Gwen left the deck Jason turned toward the son of Neptune. Scipio was sitting on the deck with his legs crossed. "What are you doing?" Jason asked curiously.**

Annabeth smiled. He was going to use his powers.

**Scipio's eyes were closed and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. "Running the ship," Scipio said as the ship came alive as ropes and pulleys began to move by themselves. The sails extended and then seemed to fold back upon themselves. The ropes pulled and sails closed up against the masts of the ship. Scipio opened his eyes and watched as the son of Jupiter stared at him in disbelief. "Just a perk of being the son of the sea god."**

**"That's pretty cool," Jason said.**

Zeus and Hades both shared a look. They both hated to admit it, but their brother and his kids had cool powers.

**Scipio nodded. "It comes in handy," Scipio admitted.**

**The sound of people climbing aboard broke the two children of the big three away from their discussion. They looked towards the pier to see Piper and Annabeth climbing aboard the ship.**

**"Sorry to interrupt," Annabeth said.**

**"No, Scipio was just showing me how he runs a ship," Jason said. Annabeth already knew Percy's powers with sailing ships. She hid her smile as she thought back to the Queen Anne's Revenge.**

**"That's good; we'll just stow our gear below," Annabeth said as she motioned for Piper to follow her. The daughter of Aphrodite smiled at Jason, which made his cheeks turn pink. That image was not lost on the son of Neptune.**

Leo grinned. "I think Scipio is going to weigh in on the romance," Leo said.

**"Damn you're screwed," Scipio said.**

Apollo and Hermes both began to laugh so hard they fell off their thrones. Artemis and Aphrodite both glared at them. Hermes and Apollo both stopped laughing when they saw the goddess's withering glares.

**Jason turned towards his friend curiously. "What do you mean?" Jason asked.**

**Scipio laughed. "Man, you're really oblivious. You got two girls that really like you and by the look of them, they can really kick butt," Scipio said in amusement.**

Piper grinned because Scipio thought she could kick butt before she frowned at the thought of Reyna liking Jason.

Thalia leaned over next to Annabeth's ear. "Really, Percy calling someone oblivious," she said.

Annabeth smiled at first before it turned into a deep scowl. "He's not Percy, remember?"

Thalia's eyes narrowed before she nodded. She cursed herself for saying such a thing at this time.

**Jason frowned as he shook his head. "Shut up, it's not like that," Jason denied.**

Aphrodite stared at Jason. "What's it like then?" she asked.

Jason paled at the question. He was about to open his mouth when Zeus raised his hand. "Leave my son alone," Zeus said. Aphrodite huffed.

**Both of Scipio's eyebrows raised in mock curiosity before he shook his head in disbelief. "Man, you really got it bad," Scipio concluded.**

**"Got what bad?" Jason asked.**

**"A bad case of denial," Scipio said. Jason's face went blank. "Look, I know Reyna likes you and so does Piper. I can tell that you like both of them as well. Whether it's just friendship or more, I don't know, but you better figure it out quick. Girls like those won't wait for very long."**

Athena looked at Poseidon. "That was rather intelligent advice," she said. Poseidon shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't get Scipio's words out of his head; his son hated him now.

**Jason frowned. "We're at war. I don't have time for this," Jason said.**

**Scipio stood up and eyed his friend sadly. "Believe me, I know about war. Don't wait too long to share your feelings; you may never get the chance again," Scipio said before walking below deck after the others. Jason just stood on the deck as he thought over Scipio's advice.**

**Scipio climbed down the stair case as he looked around the ship. Sure enough there were two rooms that were listed as men and women bedrooms. He passed them and kept exploring the ship until he came to the galley. He stepped inside and was surprised to see Annabeth seated at a table peeling an orange. Scipio walked in and sat across the table from her. She looked up at him curiously.**

Annabeth stared at the book in her hands. She didn't know if she wanted to read on, but the curiosity was too much for her.

**"Do you want some?" Annabeth asked as she offered some of the orange to him. Scipio shook his head.**

**"No thanks; I'm not hungry," Scipio said.**

**Annabeth eyed him skeptically. "Do you need something else?"**

**Scipio studied the daughter of Athena for a few moments. Her golden blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail, but a few strands of curls were loose around her ears. Her grey eyes studied him like he was a piece to a puzzle that just wouldn't fit. "I have a question for you," Scipio admitted.**

**Annabeth sighed. "Is it about the quest?" Annabeth asked.**

**Scipio shook his head. "No, I spoke to Rachel last night," Scipio said.**

Annabeth's heart sped up as she stopped reading. He was going to ask her, she thought.

**Annabeth looked at him and Scipio could see a flash of annoyance in her grey eyes. "What did the two of you talk about?" Annabeth asked. Something in her tone made Scipio believe she didn't really want to know.**

**"Who is Percy?" Scipio asked. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know what to say. What in Hades did Rachel tell him? Anger began to well up inside of Annabeth's mind.**

Rachel looked over at Annabeth. "I'm sorry," she said.

Annabeth looked up from the book. "It's not your fault." The gods and the demigods all looked at her worriedly. What would her future-self say?

**"What did she tell you?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. Scipio wondered why she was so defensive.**

**"She told me that he was a lost camper and that he was her friend," Scipio explained. Annabeth sighed internally.**

**"That's true, so what about him?" Annabeth asked as she hoped he would drop it.**

**"When we arrived here, I heard some of the campers say his name when they saw us. Does he look like one of the Romans?" Scipio asked.**

**Annabeth was stunned. What could she say? Suddenly, an idea struck her, it was dangerous, but it might work. "He was a son of Poseidon," Annabeth said.**

"Oh, snap," Leo said.

Athena ignored the stupid outburst. Her eyes were fixed on Annabeth. Her daughter was right, her answer was dangerous. Athena knew they could only wait to hear the outcome.

_**AN: Another chapter done so stay tuned more to come.**_


	30. Lost Without Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 30: Lost Without Him

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Annabeth looked around the throne room. "I'll keep on reading," she began. "The next chapter is called explanations."

"I wonder who's going to do the explaining." Leo questioned rhetorically. Piper punched him in the arm. "Hey, that hurt."

**Scipio sat across from Annabeth. He never knew that he had a Greek half-brother. The daughter of Athena had just dropped a bombshell on the Consul of Rome. Annabeth stared into Scipio's eyes trying to read his emotions, but at the very least, she could tell he was surprised.**

Poseidon gave Annabeth a sympathetic look. "At least he can still be surprised," he murmured. Only Athena heard him.

**"I take it that _Percy_ and I look alike?" Scipio said. He said Percy like it was a bomb that could go off at any moment.**

Thalia laughed. Everyone in the room looked at her strangely. "Usually, the bad guy says his name that way," she explained.

**Annabeth smiled. Scipio was so observant and his reasoning was perfect. Annabeth couldn't help but be impressed with the young man in front of her. He was Percy in many ways, but also so much different from her boyfriend. Percy and Scipio could really be brothers, but she knew that wasn't the case.**

I wish it was that easy, Poseidon thought.

**"Yes, everyone can tell that you're brothers," Annabeth admitted.**

**Scipio nodded. "Were you his friend?" **

Annabeth felt her heart seize for a moment in her chest. That question caused a stab of pain in her heart, but she knew it was because it was Percy or Scipio asking that question.

**Annabeth lowered her head to stare at the wood table. "We _are_ friends. Actually, he's my boyfriend." Annabeth looked back up at Scipio when she said boyfriend.**

**Scipio's eyes widened slightly, but his face didn't give away his emotions. He ran his hand through his short hair. "I'm sorry; I guess it must be hard to be on a quest with another child of the sea god."**

Annabeth took a few deep breaths. She could feel the others looking at her, but she ignored them.

**Annabeth's eyes darkened slightly as she remembered what it felt like to discover that Percy was gone. She stared at Scipio, at this moment she wished she could tell him who he really was, but she knew that could endanger the quest. They needed Scipio at his best and not in turmoil. "It is hard sometimes. The two of you are very different, but in some ways the same."**

**Scipio gave her a small smile. He understood what she meant. He guessed Percy was less disciplined and more carefree like the Greeks. "I guess it's weird, but it must be just as strange for Reyna when she knows that she has Greek siblings. I never imagined Neptune having another demigod child."**

**"Technically he didn't. Percy is Greek and you're Roman. Therefore, Poseidon or Neptune only has one child." Annabeth's grey eyes seemed to lighten as she talked. Scipio couldn't help, but smile at her intelligence. "Why are you smiling?"**

**Scipio laughed lightly. "I like it when you reason things out. I guess Percy probably didn't like it. You know with the whole Poseidon and Athena rivalry."**

Annabeth was a little shocked at Scipio's words. Did Percy really feel that way? She looked up at her mother and watched as the goddess and the sea god stared at each other with guilty expressions on their faces. Annabeth cleared her throat before she continued to read.

**A true smile crossed Annabeth's face as she remembered all the times she and Percy fought over how she like to think things through versus the way Percy always ran head first into danger. "At first no, but that was before we became best friends, and then more than that." Annabeth's cheeks turned a light pink as she discussed her relationship with Percy.**

**"Percy is a pretty lucky guy." Scipio said. Annabeth sensed a slight tinge of jealousy in Scipio's tone. Scipio cleared his throat. "I hope he's okay."**

Aprhodite smiled. What a strange love triangle, she thought.

**Annabeth smiled. "Me too, I hope he's waiting for me when we return to camp."**

**Scipio nodded. He stood up and stared down at the daughter of Athena apprehensively. Annabeth looked up at Scipio; she could tell he was nervous. "If I had someone like you to come home to, well I'd walk through Tartarus to get back to you." Scipio turned quickly and walked out the door. Annabeth just sat there staring at the place Scipio had stood. She put her head in her hands. Her life was really screwed up she thought.**

The book dropped from Annabeth's hands. Piper smiled at her friend. Thalia picked the book off the ground and handed it back to Annabeth. "Don't worry, we'll get him back," Thalia reassured. Annabeth forced a smiled before she took the book from her best friend.

Annabeth opened the book. "The next day on the Argo II," she read.

**The seven of the prophecy left with little fanfare that morning. Chiron and a few campers like Annabeth's brother Malcolm wished them good luck on their quest or mission as the Romans called it.**

**Currently, the Argo II was flying over the Atlantic Ocean on its way to Greece. Their first stop would be the Peloponnese. There they would find the entrance to the underworld where they would discover the reason for the monster's ability to reform, so quickly.**

**Jason was currently piloting the ship through the air. Scipio sat near the bow of the ship. Flying was a little disconcerting to the son of Neptune, but you couldn't tell by looking at him. Scipio was broken away from his thoughts as Gwen and Alex joined him.**

**The dark haired son of Mars and the blonde haired daughter of Apollo watched the Consul of Rome closely. They knew something was up with their leader, but they had no idea what.**

**"Sir, we're sorry to bother you," Gwen said.**

**Scipio turned to look at the blue-eyed girl. "You're not bothering me and please just call me Scipio. On this mission, I'm not the leader," Scipio explained.**

Jason frowned. He didn't know how he felt about that any more.

**Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, about that sir… I mean Scipio," Alex said. "Nothing against Jason, but you're the Consul of Rome. How can you take orders from a lesser Roman?"**

"My son is not a lesser Roman," Zeus defended.

"Dad, I take no offense," Jason said. Zeus sat on his throne and gave his son a slight nod.

**Scipio's eyes darkened and Alex looked away. "No one is a _lesser_ Roman. Yes, I outrank Jason, but he is a true warrior of Rome. I trust his leadership skills. If I thought less of his abilities, I would never agree to allow him to lead this mission," Scipio said.**

Zeus mouth dropped open in surprise. He looked over at Poseidon. The god of the seas gave him a mischievous smirk. "Don't underestimate my son," Poseidon said.

"He's not your son," Zeus said it before he even thought of the consequences.

Poseidon's face turned red with anger. "He's my son," Poseidon yelled before the throne room began to shake. Athena stepped from her throne quickly and placed a comforting hand on Poseidon's shoulder.

"He didn't mean it," Athena soothed as she sent a glare toward her father.

Zeus cleared his throat. "She's right, I'm sorry brother," he said awkwardly. Everyone stared at the King of the gods in shock. Zeus cleared his throat. "Annabeth, please continue."

**Gwen watched the conversation between her two fellow Romans. Jason was her friend too, but Scipio was more than that to her fellow Romans. He was like a father figure or big brother. Even though he had only been at camp for a few weeks, her fellow Romans loved him. Since the Greeks had arrived, she and many other Romans had seen a change in Scipio. He seemed more personable, more like a big brother than an overbearing father did as he had when he first arrived, but now he acted as if he no longer wanted to lead.**

Mars frowned at the thought. "Scipio will always lead when he is needed," he said. He earned a few strange looks from the other gods and a glare from Poseidon, but the Roman didn't care.

**"We mean no disrespect. It's just you've been different since the Greeks arrived. You've acted more like a big brother to us and not just a general or leader, but now you seem to want to throw away your leadership responsibility. We're just concerned that's all," Gwen explained.**

**Scipio nodded. "I promised myself when Lord Mars gave me this mission that I wouldn't get attached to anyone," Scipio said as he stared off into the distance. "However, I became fond of camp and my legionnaires." Scipio turned to stare into Gwen's eyes making her feel like he was reading her mind or soul. "The Greeks haven't put me under a spell. I know Jason is destined to lead this mission." Scipio looked over the side of ship at the ocean below. "My fate has yet to be revealed."**

Annabeth shivered at Scipio's words.

**Gwen and Alex both looked at each other thoughtfully. They watched Scipio, but he was no longer paying them any attention. The two Romans stood and walked away. Scipio never told them to leave, but they could tell that the conversation was over.**

"He has a way with ending discussions, doesn't he?" Apollo asked his sister.

Artemis turned toward her brother with an angry scowl. Apollo shivered at the look on her face. He turned toward Hermes. Hermes held in his laughter pretty well. He leaned over near his Apollo's ear and whispered, "He's not the only one." Apollo nodded as he tried to avoid the evil glare his sister directed his way.

**Jason had watched the entire conversation between Scipio and his two Roman friends. He knew they were talking to Scipio about why he wasn't leading the mission. He couldn't blame them. He would have rather had Scipio lead, but he had tried to argue the point. However, Scipio wouldn't budge. The son of Neptune was adamant that Jason would lead this mission.**

**"How're you doing Sparky?" A voice that Jason would know anywhere said.**

**Jason turned to see Piper standing behind him. Her eyes changed colors as he looked into them. The son of Jupiter's cheeks reddened. Piper's face turned pink as well.**

Aphrodite giggled. "You two are so cute," she said. Jason and Piper both blushed.

**"Just piloting the ship," Jason said awkwardly.**

**Piper recovered from her embarrassment. She smiled sweetly at her _friend_. "We didn't get to speak much during our stay in the Roman camp. Are you okay?" Piper asked.**

**Jason cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I remember more and more every day."**

**"Good, do you remember everyone now?" Piper tried to hide her worry by smiling, but she had to know, if he remembered Reyna as more than a friend.**

Pipers blush deepened. Jason squeezed her hand and she turned toward him. "Reyna will always be my friend, but she has nothing on you," he whispered. Piper felt her heart flutter at his words.

**Jason looked away from Piper for a moment before turning back to look at her. His electric blue eyes sparkled in the mid-day sun. "I remember everyone… yeah, all my friends."**

**Piper's hopes rose; his words made her take a chance. "What about Reyna?"**

**Jason's eyes widened in surprise; he didn't expect Piper to ask that. "We were just friends. I care for her like a sister."**

**Piper's heart fluttered in her chest. Jason stepped forward. His courage rose as he approached the daughter of Aphrodite. They both stared into each other's eyes.**

**"Hey guys, what's going on?" Leo exclaimed as he climbed up from below decks. Jason and Piper jumped and stepped back from each other. Leo climbed the rest of the way up onto the deck. He stood and stared at his two best friends. Jason and Piper were both red faced. They wouldn't even look at each other. "Did I miss something?" Jason and Piper both glared at him. Leo raised his hands and backed away from his friends. "Sorry… I…"**

**Before Leo could finish Scipio stepped between the son of Hephaestus and his two angry friends. "I think you interrupted our fearless leader here and his crush," Scipio said. Jason's face turned a darker shade of pink.**

**Leo let out a breath and gave Scipio a thankful nod. Jason and Piper just stared at Scipio in shock. They couldn't believe he just said that. Leo looked at everyone around him. "I've got to go I think I hear someone calling me," Leo said as he put a** **hand to his hear before running down the stairs. Scipio smiled as Leo retreated from the scene.**

**Piper and Jason were still frozen in shock. "I think Leo needs help; see you around," Scipio said with a mischievous smile on his face before he darted down the stairs after Leo.**

Thalia laughed. "You two just got owned," she said. Artemis gave her lieutenant a disapproving stare, but Thalia was too engrossed in looking at her brother and his soon to be girlfriend to notice.

**Scipio saw Leo walk into the engine room and close the door behind him. Scipio walked down the hall and stopped at the galley when he saw Annabeth sitting at the table. He stepped inside and sat down across from the daughter of Athena. He hadn't spoken to her since their last conversation where she revealed a major surprise to the Consul of Rome; he had a Greek half-brother. That conversation happened in this same room the previous day. Scipio let that piece of information slide. He wasn't going to dwell on the coincidence.**

Leo looked over at Annabeth. "What is it with you and the galley?" he asked.

Annabeth sent him a glare that made his heart jump into his throat. He looked away before the daughter of Athena brought out her knife.

Annabeth opened the book again before she started to read.

**The two demigods sat across from each other silently, until Scipio finally cleared his throat. "Sorry about running out on our conversation yesterday. It got a little too awkward for me," Scipio explained.**

**Annabeth just stared at Scipio in wonder. Percy would have never admitted such a thing. He would have played it off as no big deal.**

Annabeth sighed. She thought that Scipio was refreshing and intriguing, but she still missed Percy.

**"It can be strange talking to you, but in a way it makes me feel like Percy is still here with me. I know that might sound crazy, but I'm happy that I met you," Annabeth said.**

Thalia smiled at her best friend. Annabeth ignored her, but she could feel a slight blush on her cheeks.

**Scipio nodded. "I'm glad I met you too. I'm sorry about being so cold to you at first. The whole Greek and Roman history can be hard to overcome. However, I never want to be held back by past occurrences. I believe we can shape our own destiny. I think prophecies have enough leeway to allow us mortals to mold them." Annabeth smiled at the son of Neptune. He fell back into the instructor or teacher mode, so easily. He was a lot like Chiron, except he was more disciplined.**

Jason smiled. "I don't know if Chiron would like that," he said.

Annabeth smiled. "He would agree with me."

**"So, what brings you down here? I thought you'd be keeping a look out for trouble on deck?"**

**Scipio gave her a mischievous grin. Annabeth couldn't help but see Percy in that crooked grin of his. "What did you do?"**

**"Actually, it was Leo. He kinda interrupted Piper and Jason." Annabeth's eyes widened when she realized what Scipio meant by _interrupt_.**

**Scipio noticed her expression. He shook his head while he tried to stifle his laughter. Annabeth sighed before asking, "What happened?"**

**"I think they were about to… well you know and then Leo jumped up from below decks and scared them. I don't believe a Hydra would have made the two jump apart any quicker."**

"Hey, I don't look like a Hydra," Leo whined.

Piper grinned. "Only when you get up in the morning." Leo pouted.

**Annabeth smiled at the thought. "What did you do?"**

**Scipio's grin widened. "I implied that Leo interrupted Jason and his _crush_."**

**Annabeth shook her head with amusement. "You said _crush_ didn't you?"**

**Scipio nodded. His crooked grin widened at the memory. "They just stood there stunned. Leo ran for his life and I followed close behind. Let's hope those two finally get together."**

**Annabeth stared at Scipio curiously. "Why would you want that? Wouldn't Reyna be hurt?"**

**Scipio's smile faded. "Jason said that he and Reyna were only friends. Besides, I can tell that he really likes Piper. Reyna will find someone else; anyway, I think she likes being a Praetor too much. She wouldn't give that up for Jason."**

**Annabeth stood up and Scipio followed her lead. "Do you want to go on deck to see the love birds?"**

**Scipio gave her another crooked grin. "I'd love to." He walked over and held the door open for the daughter of Athena. "After you my lady." Annabeth smiled as she shook her head. Scipio acted much less formal now that he wasn't in charge. He was more like Percy than ever before. Annabeth prayed to her mother that his memory would return on its own. Scipio was needed on this quest, but she needed Percy too. She would never admit that openly, but she felt empty without him.**

Thalia, Rachel and Athena all gave Annabeth concerned looks. They never knew that she felt that lost without Percy.

**"Let's go," Annabeth said as she walked out the door with Scipio behind her. She felt safe near him, but it wasn't the same as her feelings toward Percy, however, for right now it would have to do.**

Annabeth closed the book with a sigh. She tried to ignore the concerned stares from her mother and friends, but it was hard. "I'm okay, now who wants to read?" she asked.

_**AN: Another chapter down. We're getting closer to Greece, so stay tuned.**_


	31. A Monstrous Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 31: A Monstrous Memory

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"I'll read," Artemis said. Annabeth handed the book to the goddess before taking her seat once again.

"They're still on the Argo II and the chapter is titled, The Blues," Artemis said.

"That sounds lovely," Aphrodite said sarcastically. Hephaestus gave his wife a curious look. "I can be sarcastic sometimes." Hephaestus chuckled as he squeezed his wife's hand tenderly.

**The Argo II reached the Pillars of Hercules at the opening to the Mediterranean Sea. Leo was piloting the ship when Jason and Scipio approached him. He turned and smiled at the two children of the big three.**

**"Guys, what's up?" Leo asked.**

**Scipio smiled at the son of Hephaestus. He had to appreciate Leo's good humor even though the son of Hephaestus was far from disciplined. "Well, we're heading toward the Pillars of Hercules, so it might be fitting, if we landed in the water, so that the thousands of mortals don't see a flying celestial bronze trireme," Scipio said with a glint in his eyes. Leo's face paled.**

Piper shook her head. "You idiot," she said.

Leo's faced reddened. "Sorry guys," he said.

**Jason held in his laughter. "Land the ship in the sea, Mr. Valdez," Jason ordered. The color returned to Leo's face before he gave Jason a two-fingered salute. Jason rolled his eyes. Scipio just shook his head in amusement as he walked toward the bow of the ship.**

**The ship quickly, but carefully descended until it somewhat softly hit the waves below. Jason would have fallen overboard as the ship lurched forward, but Scipio was there to catch the son of Jupiter. Jason turned to glare at Leo, but the son of Hephaestus just stared at Jason. Leo's face was as white as a sheet and his eyes were twice their normal size. He froze when he saw Jason glare at him. Scipio tried not to laugh at Leo, but it was hard. Scipio covered his hand with his mouth.**

Piper and Jason both glared at Leo. Leo sunk lower in his chair. "Not my day," he murmured.

**"Leo, don't kill our fearless leader before we even reach Greece," Piper chided as she walked passed him. Leo's pale face turned red with embarrassment.**

**"I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened," Leo whined.**

Hephaestus rolled his eyes. His son was brilliant, but sometimes he overlooked the little things.

**Piper smiled at her friend. "Sure it did Repair Boy," Piper teased.**

**Jason and Scipio walked toward the two demigods. Jason was about to yell at Leo when Scipio intervened.**

**"Leo, you look pretty tired, maybe you should get some rest," Scipio said.**

Leo smiled. "At least someone has my back," he said.

Piper and Jason both quit glaring at their friend. Sometimes they forgot how sensitive he was.

**Piper smiled before adding, "Yeah, you look terrible, go get some sleep." Leo looked between Scipio and Piper before nodding and running down the stairs to his quarters.**

**Jason turned toward Scipio and Piper. He knew what they were doing. "Teaming up on me, I see," Jason said.**

Piper laughed when Jason gave her a strange look. "More like trying to keep you from killing your best friend," Piper explained.

**Piper smiled at Jason. The son of Jupiter couldn't help but stare at the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite. Scipio smiled at the affect she had on his friend. "I'll take over, don't forget we're in my territory now," Scipio said, but to Jason he didn't sound very happy about it.**

Poseidon winced at that revelation.

**Jason was about to say something when Piper grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. Jason's eyes widened at the sight. Scipio looked on in amusement as Piper pulled their leader away from the ship's controls.**

"Now, what were you going to do to him my dear?" Aphrodite asked her daughter.

Piper blushed crimson. "It's the future mom, I don't know," she defended, but it sounded pretty weak to the goddess of love.

**Scipio held onto the wheel of the ship. He looked at the mast and sails. The ropes and pulleys began to move as another sail unfurled. Scipio smiled at the control he had over the ship. The son of Neptune looked forward and watched as the Argo II sailed easily through the Strait of Gibraltar. Scipio willed the sea to push the ship forward. The wind in the sails and the movement of the sea propelled the ship forward at a speed unheard of for a sailing vessel. By Scipio's calculations they would be in Greece in a day.**

"Most impressive," Athena said. She looked toward Poseidon, but he seemed lost in thought. Athena sighed before drawing her attention back to the book in Artemis's hands.

**"You're a pretty good sailor," Annabeth said as she climbed onto the deck. Scipio turned slightly to see the daughter of Athena smile at him.**

**"A perk of being a son of Neptune," Scipio said, but Annabeth could tell that he wasn't proud of his heritage.**

**"Sounds like you have a problem with your dad," Annabeth asserted.**

Athena gave her daughter a worried stare. It might not be the best thing to bring that up, she thought.

**Scipio looked at the blonde daughter of the wisdom goddess. "How can I have a problem with someone I never met," Scipio said sarcastically.**

**Annabeth hid her surprise. "You never met him?" Annabeth asked.**

Poseidon felt a stab of guilt in his chest. He didn't know why he felt guilty, but he did. He had met Percy a few times, but he knew it was never enough.

**Scipio looked down at the wooden deck of the ship as he tried not to remember all of the pain and anger he felt toward the sea god. "He had no time for me, so why should I care about him?" Scipio asked.**

**Annabeth nodded reluctantly. She knew that Scipio's memories were very different than Percy's, but she never thought that he would hate his father. He sounded so much like Luke when he spoke about Hermes. "I can't relate. I've met my mother a few times and I know she cares about me," Annabeth explained.**

Hermes looked down at the marble floor with a sad expression on his face. He felt such guilt over the future that awaited Luke.

**Scipio looked at her curiously. "Well, you're a lucky one then. Most gods could care less about their kids." Scipio's expression darkened. His eyes became a dark green color and Annabeth found it hard to look at him. She never thought Percy could look that scary.**

Zeus and all the gods felt similar guilt about their children, but Zeus also felt concern. Scipio was very powerful. What would happen if he joined Gaea?

**"If you hate the gods, then why do you serve them?"**

**"I serve Mars and I serve my fellow demigods. Neither the Titans or Gaea give a crap about demigods," Scipio explained. His voice was filled with anger and pain. "I want to protect my fellow half-bloods. They do not deserve the terrible life they lead. They should be protected and not used as pawns."**

Mars felt pride that Scipio thought so highly of him, but he knew that the gods were terrible parents, himself included.

**Annabeth realized that this was the true difference between Scipio and Luke. Luke let his hatred of the gods cloud his judgment, but Scipio never would. Scipio didn't like the gods, except for Mars whom he considered his mentor and friend. That realization wasn't lost on the daughter of Athena. She wondered what Percy would think about that. "That's very noble of you."**

**Scipio laughed. Annabeth looked at him curiously. "That's the first time anyone called me noble. Thanks, but nobility has nothing to do with it. I protect demigods because I owe it to all those friends of mine that died in the war.**

**"So you don't care about demigods; you're just repaying a debt?"**

"What a stupid question," Annabeth said. Athena looked at her daughter worriedly.

**Scipio shook his head. "At first, that's the reason I came to Castra Semideus, but now, I care about them. I care about the Romans and Greek campers as well." Annabeth smiled. "Don't tell anyone that. I have a reputation to uphold." Scipio smiled in return.**

Hermes laughed. "Spoken like a true Roman," he said.

Mars glared at the god of messengers, but Hermes ignored him.

**Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Scipio was a lot different when he wasn't in command. "Your secret is safe with me."**

**Suddenly, the Argo II lurched forward as something struck the bottom of the ship. Annabeth would have fallen to the ground, if Scipio hadn't grabbed her. He held her protectively in his arms. She stared up into his eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. Annabeth felt his warm breath on her face. They both got lost in each other's eyes, but the ship lurched forward one more time. They broke apart; both of their faces were red, but the embarrassment didn't last long. Jason and the others ran up from below decks. They each had a few cuts and bruises because of the shock of the ship hitting whatever it was.**

Aphrodite smiled. Scipio and Annabeth made a cute couple, she thought.

**"What's going on?" Jason yelled.**

**Scipio broke his gaze away from Annabeth. "Something struck the ship, twice," Scipio said. Jason looked at Scipio worriedly. "I didn't see anything in front of us. I think it struck us from underwater."**

"Not good, Pontus could be attacking them," Poseidon said.

Zeus gave his brother a fearful glance.

"Scipio will protect them," Mars said confidently.

**"Everyone to weapon stations," Jason yelled. "Leo activate the automatons."**

**Leo ran to a control on the side of the ship and hit a large red button. Suddenly, a part of the floor opened up and an elevated platform lifted with ten metal soldiers on it. Leo ran in front of the automatons and yelled, "Command sequence, Vulcan's Forge." The eyes of the robots turned red and they raced to the ballistae and catapults.**

Hephaestus smiled at his son. "Good work my boy," he said.

Leo beamed at his father.

**Scipio stood at the wheel to the ship. Jason was in the middle of the ship's deck with the rest of the seven and the robots. Suddenly, six red tentacles as big around as the mast of the ship appeared next to the port and starboard sides of the ship.**

**"Leviathon," Scipio yelled over the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship.**

Poseidon's eyes widened. A Leviathon, they were incredibly deadly. Pontus wasn't holding back.

**A massive tentacle moved quickly toward Annabeth and Piper, but Scipio raised his hand and one of the thick ropes that held the sails in place shot across the deck like a whip. The rope snagged the tentacle and slashed a large gash into the flesh of the giant octopus. Annabeth and Piper both smiled at the son of Neptune. Scipio pointed toward the others as they tried to fight off the monster's advances with their weapons.**

Athena smiled. She looked over to Poseidon. The god of the seas returned her smile, but Athena could see the worry in his eyes.

**"Leo," Scipio yelled. The son of Hephaestus heard his name. He ran toward the son of Neptune just as a tentacle smashed against the deck. He would have been crushed to a pulp under the weight off the appendage.**

**Leo reached the son of Neptune and held on tight to the base of the wheel. "What do you need?" Leo asked.**

**"Take the wheel. I need to help them," Scipio said. Leo held onto the wheel tightly. "Watch the ship _captain_." Scipio ran toward the side of the ship. His friends watched him as he dove over the side before his body entered the churning sea below.**

"What is he doing?" Annabeth yelled. Everyone looked at her. She felt her cheeks burn as she remembered this was a book.

**Below the waves and the hull of the ship, Scipio swam. He could make out the silhouette of the leviathan as it straddled the underside of the ship. He touched the trident and gladius symbols on the necklace he wore around his neck. The imperial gold armor covered his body, but it didn't weigh him down in the water. The sea held him like a child in its mother's womb.**

**The giant octopus turned. Its large red eyes glowed in the deep blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. For some reason Scipio recognized this creature, but he didn't know how. He shook his head to remove the feeling of déjà vu. The Leviathon's tentacles moved away from the ship and toward the son of Neptune. Scipio dove deeper and willed the currents to push him toward the sea floor. The monster was behind him swimming like a jet plane in the water.**

Everyone in the throne room held their breath, except for Artemis, but even she was struck by the bravery displayed by the son of Neptune.

**Scipio swam and willed the water to push him towards the rocky bottom of the sea. The leviathan followed. At the last moment Scipio willed the water to push him sideways away from the bottom. A large shockwave erupted from the water as the giant octopus struck the rocky sea floor. Scipio knew that the creature wouldn't be hurt for long.**

Poseidon sighed slightly, but he knew the worst was far from over.

**He could feel the monster move off the bottom slowly. Scipio turned and swam towards the creature. The monster could sense him approach, but it was too late. Scipio began to twist his body into a circle as he held his gladius in his hand the point of the blade facing forward over his head. He flew through the water. The monster turn to face him, but Scipio's blade sunk into the tough hide of the giant octopus. Scipio began to twist his body faster. The water moved around him like a whirlpool. His blade spun around like the blades of a blender. The gladius ripped into the flesh of the monster ripping it to shreds. The son of Neptune propelled himself through the creature's large head severing arteries until his blade contacted the large bulbous brain of the monster.**

**The glowing eyes of the leviathan faded to black as the creature's mind was destroyed. Scipio's body continued to spin as he broke through the other side of the creature's head. He stopped spinning as the now dead creature sank to the bottom of the sea. Scipio was covered in blood and gore from the creature's body. He willed the seawater to push him up to the surface. The water began to clean the mess from his body, but as he broke the surface of the sea his body was blue; the color of octopus blood. He looked up just as a rope landed in the water beside him. He grabbed a hold of the rope as his friends began to pull him up onto the deck of the ship. He landed on the deck with a loud thud. His friends stepped back. His six friends held their noses because the son of Neptune smelled horrible.**

"So gross," Aphrodite and Piper said at the same time.

Jason stifled a laugh because he didn't want to be blasted by Piper or her mother.

**Scipio stood up careful not to slip because of his slimy shoes. His body glowed as his armor disappeared along with his gladius. He sat down on the deck of the ship. His face and hands were still covered in the blood and slime of the Leviathon.**

**Jason stepped forward. "Are you okay?" he asked.**

**Scipio looked up at his friend and smiled. "Well, I'm still breathing, so yeah, I'm fine," Scipio quipped.**

Mars smiled at his student's words. He was so proud of the boy.

**Annabeth stood above him looking down worriedly. "You could've gotten yourself killed," Annabeth said.**

Thalia and Rachel both smiled at their friend. Annabeth's cheeks turned pink at the attention.

**"No worries; I've fought tougher monsters than that," Scipio boasted.**

Poseidon shook his head. "I know he has, but it still doesn't make me feel good," he admitted.

Athena grabbed his hand. "Don't worry too much. He's pretty tough." Poseidon nodded.

**Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I think your head is swelling from the lack of pressure above the water," Annabeth said sarcastically.**

Thalia looked at her best friend strangely. Annabeth smiled. "Hey, I can joke," Annabeth defended.

**Scipio smiled. "Maybe, is everyone okay?" Scipio asked.**

**"Yeah, we're okay. What was that thing?" Jason asked.**

**"You said Leviathon," Annabeth said as she looked at Scipio curiously. She knew that Percy had seen the monster during the war when he had visited his father during the battle with Oceanus.**

Poseidon smiled as he remembered that fight. "I turned it into a school of gold fish," Poseidon said. Athena looked at him with a weird grin on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you and your son are a lot alike," Athena said, but it didn't sound derogatory, actually, Poseidon thought she sounded happy about it.

**Scipio looked at Annabeth curiously. "I did," Scipio said. "I'm not sure how I knew."**

Annabeth felt her heart fill with hope once again.

**Jason looked between Annabeth and Scipio; he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Percy Jackson. "We're just glad that you're okay," Jason said. "You should go downstairs and cleanup."**

**Scipio smiled at Jason. "Is that an order _boss_?" Scipio asked.**

Zeus rolled his eyes before he looked at his brother. Poseidon grinned at his younger brother's face before he shrugged his shoulders. Zeus huffed before turning away from his brother.

**Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes and don't call me _boss_," Jason said. Scipio smiled mischievously, but something in the back of his mind told him that the name _boss_ was familiar somehow.**

"Blackjack," Annabeth said. Thalia and Rachel both smiled at the name of Percy's Pegasus.

_**AN: Another chapter down and they're closer to Greece, so stay tuned.**_


	32. Cave of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 32: Cave of Death

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Who would like to read now?" Artemis asked.

Thalia smiled at her mistress. "My lady, I will read," she said.

Artemis smiled at her future lieutenant before she handed the book to her.

Thalia opened the book. "On the Argo II; the title is the Diros Cave," Thalia read.

"The gateway to the underworld," Athena said.

Annabeth paled at the thought. "A door to death," she said.

Athena's face grew grim. "Indeed, it appears the quest has arrived at its first destination."

Thalia cleared her throat. Everyone turned to watch the daughter of Zeus read.

**Twenty-four hours had passed since the fight with the Leviathon. The Argo II hadn't been attacked by anymore monsters. Leo was at the wheel of the ship, while Gwen and Alex practiced their swordsmanship.**

**Scipio sat at the bow of the ship near the head of the metal dragon. He turned and watched the son of Hephaestus. He knew Leo was a lot smarter than he seemed. This boat was a prime reminder of that. Scipio had to laugh at Leo's antics though. The kid sure knew how to get into trouble. He knew that Leo was a fire user and he was well aware of how rare that was. The major fault that Scipio could find with Leo was his lack of discipline. He smiled at the idea of how powerful a demigod Leo could be if Scipio could only have him as a student for say, six months, but unfortunately they didn't have that long. Scipio sighed.**

Leo smiled. He felt proud that Scipio wanted to train him. Leo knew that he lacked discipline, but most Greeks lacked that.

**"What're you doing?" Piper said from behind Scipio. Piper noticed that he didn't even jump when she spoke. She had been very quiet, but it was clear that she failed to sneak up on the son of Neptune.**

"That shouldn't be surprising," Mars said.

**"Just thinking, and no, you didn't startle me," Scipio said with a smile.**

**Piper huffed before she sat down beside him. She looked at Scipio carefully; she could understand why Annabeth felt so drawn to him. He was very handsome and his eyes showed how smart he was. She didn't know Percy, but she felt that Annabeth had told her enough to picture how he looked or acted. For Piper, Scipio seemed much more grown up than the stories Annabeth had told her about the son of Poseidon.**

Annabeth looked at Piper curiously. Piper shrugged her shoulders. Annabeth wasn't jealous of Piper, but she still worried that her Percy was gone forever.

**"What are you doing out here?" Piper asked.**

**Scipio smiled. "Well, I'm keeping an eye out for monsters and I'm kind of the navigator," Scipio said.**

**"Kind of?" Piper questioned.**

**Scipio laughed. "Leo said he was kinda the captain and that I was kinda the navigator."**

**Piper smiled as she looked back toward the son of Hephaestus. "I'm sorry about the way he acts. He's actually a really good guy. He just acts so childish sometimes."**

Leo gave Piper a mischievous smirk. "I'm a good guy, huh?" he asked pointedly.

Piper glared at her friend. "More like a boy," she said. Leo pouted.

**Scipio nodded. "No problem. I like the kid. He just needs more discipline."**

**Scipio watched the daughter of Aphrodite. He knew she was beautiful, but she was very different from her siblings. She didn't really try to be beautiful and she didn't act stuck up. He understood why Jason liked her. "So, why aren't you with our fearless leader?" Scipio wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.**

Piper blushed.

Leo wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Aphrodite frowned. "My kids aren't stuck-up," she protested.

**Piper just stared at him for a moment. Here was the Consul of Rome acting like just another teenager. Jason was right. He's a lot different since he's not in charge. "What happened with you and Annabeth?"**

**Scipio coughed. Piper smiled that she finally rattled Scipio's calm reserve. "Nothing happened." Piper rolled her eyes at his obvious lie. Scipio sighed. "Well, right before the Leviathon attacked. We kinda... almost... kissed" Scipio had a sheepish look on his face, Piper's surprised face made the Consul of Rome smile.**

Annabeth blushed crimson. Thalia stopped reading and look at her best friend with an amused smirk on her face.

"Don't say it," Annabeth warned. Thalia held her tongue and went back to reading.

**"Almost?" Piper gave Scipio a curious expression.**

**"She was knocked off her feet and I caught her. Our faces were less than a foot apart and we kinda got lost in each other's eyes." Scipio's face was red now.**

**Piper's smile widened. "What's wrong with that?"**

**Scipio looked down at the deck of the ship. "She has a boyfriend."**

**Piper's smile disappeared. It was replaced with a shocked expression. "She told you?"**

**"Yeah, she said I had a Greek half-brother, a son of Poseidon. His name is Percy, right?"**

**Piper nodded. She didn't know how to respond to the idea that Annabeth told him about Percy.**

**"So, you feel guilty?"**

**Scipio nodded. "A little, I'm not one to steal someone's girlfriend." Scipio looked out over the water. "I guess she feels guilty too. I don't blame her."**

"That's really screwed up," Rachel said. Annabeth glared at her friend. "In a normal demigod way that is."

**Piper smiled. "You like her?"**

**A small smile replaced Scipio's frown. "That obvious, huh?"**

**Piper chuckled softly. "Somewhat, but it's pretty easy for the daughter of the love goddess to figure out."**

"It doesn't seem that obvious to me," Annabeth said.

Thalia looked up from the book, and then toward her friend. "Still so oblivious," she said.

Annabeth frowned at her friend. "I'm not oblivious."

Thalia smiled. "Keep telling yourself that Owl Head."

**A wry smile spread across Scipio's face. Piper looked at him warily. "So, what about you and Jason?"**

**Piper's smile disappeared. She tried not to show emotion, but Scipio could tell that his question got to her.**

Annabeth smiled. "Turnabout is fair play," she said.

**"Yes, I like Jason a lot."**

**Scipio smiled. "I'm sure this isn't a secret, but he likes you too."**

**Piper's smile returned, but this time it was bigger and brighter than ever. Scipio marveled at how beautiful she was when she smiled. However, anytime Scipio thought of beautiful girls his mind always returned to the grey eyed daughter of Athena. "Thinking of Annabeth?"**

Annabeth's heart fluttered. Scipio thought she was beautiful. Annabeth blushed at the thought.

**Scipio's face turned red. Piper laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad. You might want to talk to her about it. Annabeth is my friend. Percy might not return and I want her to be happy."**

**Scipio nodded. "I guess talking couldn't hurt. I don't want her to feel guilty about liking me. I don't want to feel like a thief, either."**

**Piper smiled. "You're not a thief. She needs someone. I worry that she's too distracted to be of much help on this quest."**

Piper, Thalia and Rachel all exchanged glances. They all cared for Annabeth and they would do anything to see that she was happy.

**Scipio stood and offered his hand to Piper. She took it gratefully as he carefully pulled her up to her feet. "Go tell Jason what you feel. It's always good for the leader to not be distracted." Piper smiled. "I think he needs you. He's under a lot of pressure, but with your help I know he can handle it."**

Jason looked over at Piper. She held his hand tightly and a beautiful smile crossed her lips when he looked at her. He was so lucky to have her by his side.

**Piper nodded. She was happy that Scipio had such faith in the son of Jupiter. "I will. It was good talking with you."**

**Scipio gave her his crooked grin. "I feel the same. Good luck Piper."**

**"Same to you," Piper said before walking back toward Leo.**

**Scipio turned back toward the sea. A sudden feeling washed over him. He looked at the horizon and his senses tingled with realization. They were near the Peloponnese. They were close to the doors of death. Scipio could see the heavily indented coast with the three prominent peninsulas that made the coast unique from other parts of Greece. Beaches and then green fields made their way inland until reaching the rocky mountains.**

"Sounds beautiful," Artemis said.

"Beautiful, but deadly," Athena said as she thought about Diros Cave.

**Scipio moved quickly passed Alex and Gwen. The two Romans watched as he ran to Leo. The son of Hephaestus eyed Scipio curiously.**

**"We're here," Scipio said. Leo's eyes widened.**

**"Where?" Leo asked.**

**"The second peninsula; it's called the Mani peninsula. The Diros cave is there," Scipio said. Gwen and Alex stood beside him as Leo peered through his binoculars. He steered the ship toward the Mani peninsular. Scipio pulled out several rolled up maps. "Sail here and we should anchor off the coast at this point." Scipio pointed at the map and Leo nodded.**

**Scipio turned toward Alex and Gwen. "Go tell the others where we are. We need Jason up here now," Scipio said. Gwen and Alex slid down the ladder to below decks as they raced to gather the others.**

**"We need to put up sails. I can move us in with the engines," Leo said. Scipio nodded.**

**Scipio raised his hands towards the sails. The ropes and pulleys moved effortlessly at the son of Neptune's commands. Leo couldn't help but marvel at Scipio's powers. The sails rolled up and collected themselves in their celestial bronze housing. The ropes, pulleys and masts all retracted into the hull. Scipio sighed.**

"That's still so cool," Leo said.

**"Good work," Jason said as he arrived on the scene.**

**"We're going to anchor here," Scipio said as he pointed toward the map.**

**"Good idea. Where is Diros cave?" Jason asked. Scipio pointed at the place on the map.**

**Jason smiled. "It's only two miles inland. You two finish anchoring the ship and setup the zodiacs. We'll use those to go inland. I'll get the others ready," Jason said.**

**"Yes sir," Leo said as he saluted. Scipio smiled as Jason rolled his eyes before sliding down the ladder to the decks below.**

"You're doing good Sparky," Leo complimented. Jason rolled his eyes.

**A few minutes later Leo had positioned the ship expertly at the right depth to anchor. Scipio had used his powers to anchor the ship off the coast. Scipio worked to inflate the zodiacs while Leo fitted a small outboard motor on the back of each boat. Eventually they had completed their task and the two five passenger zodiacs floated in the blue-green waters off the coast of Greece. Jason and the others appeared with their armor on and weapons at the ready. Jason gave Leo and Scipio a pack to carry. Leo had his tool belt on, so he was ready. Scipio's weapons and amour were concealed by magic, so he was always ready to fight.**

Mars smiled. "Just like I trained him," he said.

**Gwen and Alex were the first down the rope ladder to the zodiacs below. Piper and Annabeth followed closely behind them. Annabeth avoided any eye contact with Scipio. The son of Neptune sighed.**

**Jason and Leo stepped up beside him. "Is Annabeth mad at you?" Jason asked.**

**Scipio smiled. "I don't know," Scipio said. "We better get going." Jason nodded.**

Everyone in the room looked at Annabeth. She sighed. "I'm not mad," she said.

**Leo walked toward the controls for the automatons. He touched the red button and deck opened as the ten robots appeared on the deck. Leo stepped forward. The blue eyes of the robots stared at him. "Sequence Vulcan's forge," Leo said. The eyes of the robots turned red. "Guard the ship, command sequence alpha." The robots nodded and took their positions at the different weapons systems of the ship.**

"That never gets old," Jason remarked.

**Jason and Scipio just stared at the robots in awe. Leo stepped up to his friends. "They're awesome, right?" Leo said.**

**Scipio's smile widened and Jason put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "You did good Repair Boy," Jason said.**

**Leo grinned at his friend before lowering himself down the ladder.**

**Jason turned to Scipio. "Thanks for believing in me," Jason said.**

**Scipio nodded. "My pleasure, son of Jupiter," Scipio said before he slid down the rope ladder and landed in the zodiac flawlessly. Jason marveled at the skill of his friend and mentor. He looked over the Argo II and he hoped he and the others would see it again. Jason climbed over the side and down the ladder. He reached the zodiac and jumped on board. He sat next to Piper. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Jason's blue eyes lit up at the gesture.**

Aphrodite squealed. Hephaestus rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face revealed his amusement.

**Leo turned to Scipio, and then pointed toward Jason and Piper. Scipio nodded as he grinned at the couple. He looked back toward Leo.**

**"It's about time," Leo whispered. Scipio nodded. Leo started the engine and the zodiac motored toward the beach. After several minutes the zodiacs came ashore. Scipio grabbed the rope on the front and jumped into the surf. He pulled the first zodiac onto the shore, and then the other. The others disembarked and looked to Jason for orders.**

**Jason pulled out the map and looked at the area Scipio had marked. They were about two miles away from the cave now. Jason pointed north and the others fell in behind him as he led the group forward.**

**After an hour of walking Scipio stepped up beside the son of Jupiter. Jason looked at his friend. Scipio's face looked troubled.**

**"What's wrong?" Jason asked.**

**"I have a strange feeling," Scipio answered.**

**A look of alarm flashed across Jason's face. "Monsters?"**

**Scipio shook his head. "No, I've never felt this way before."**

"That doesn't sound good," Rachel said. Annabeth frowned; she knew that Rachel was right.

**Now Jason was really worried. What could spook the Consul of Rome, so easily? "Let's keep our eyes open for anything. We could be walking into a trap."**

**Scipio nodded. He couldn't figure out why his senses were going crazy, but they were. His head started to hurt from all the strange sensations flooding his body. He felt like they were getting closer to something important, at least important to the son of Neptune.**

**Two hours later the seven heroes of the prophecy came to a gravel road with a sign, "Diros Cave," Jason read.**

"It has a sign?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Diros Cave is a tourist attraction," Athena explained.

Jason shook his head. "Of course, the doors of death are full of tourists," he exclaimed.

Hermes chuckles. "Anything for a buck these days," he said.

**Annabeth stepped forward. "I can't believe we're here. This place was very important in ancient times," Annabeth explained. "Even today it is an important tourist attraction." Annabeth turned and found herself standing between Jason and Scipio. Scipio's presence made her uneasy. It wasn't a secret that she was avoiding him. She felt like a cheater. She almost kissed him and she couldn't stop the feeling of guilt from flooding her thoughts.**

"You're not a cheater," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded.

**Jason stepped forward. The others followed him as he led the group up the gravel road until they reached the opening to the cave. The opening wasn't much. It was just wide enough for three people to fit through, side by side. The opening was a little taller than six feet. Jason led the way to the entrance. He stopped and looked into the darkened cave.**

**"I don't get it," Annabeth said.**

**"Don't get what?" Leo questioned.**

**"Where are the tourists or the employees?" Annabeth asked. The group looked around, but the place looked deserted.**

"I don't like it," Poseidon said.

**"It's weird, but we need to go inside. Maybe we'll find the answer there," Jason said. Annabeth nodded reluctantly.**

**Jason led the way as the group followed their leader. They walked into the cave until they saw a set of lights at the end of the first tunnel. They walked toward the lights until they stepped into a large open cavern. The ceiling was at least three stories tall and the rock was a light grey with tanned streaks running through the rock. Stalactites hung from the stone ceiling of the cavern. A dry river bed ran through the middle of the cavern.**

**Scipio stepped up to the river and looked down at the mud and muck. The water was gone, but he could sense the power of the water that once ran through this place. The others walked up to the son of Neptune.**

**"Are you okay?" Jason asked.**

**Scipio turned and his green eyes were dark, almost black in color. "The river Styx is gone. The water is gone," Scipio said in disbelief.**

"That can't be," Hades yelled. The gods were in shock. Jason, Leo and Piper whispered to each other. Rachel and Thalia sent worried glances toward Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena was frozen in place before an idea came to her. "That's why the curse was weakened. Something has stopped the river from flowing."

Athena frowned at the thought. "It makes sense, but what about Styx?" she asked.

Hestia eyes grew sad at the thought of her friend. "Lady Styx is in trouble," Hestia said. The revelation earned worried stares from the gods and curious glances from the demigods. If the goddess of mortality was in trouble and her river was dry, then no wonder the doors of death were open. Hades could tell what his older sister was thinking. This was bad, very bad indeed.

_**AN: Very close to the underworld, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	33. His Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 33: His Choice

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Who is the Lady of the Styx?" Leo asked.

"She is the goddess of mortality and of binding oaths. She is very powerful, but she typically doesn't interfere in mortal or demigod affairs," Athena explained.

"Who wants to read now?" Thalia asked.

"I'll read," Rachel said. Thalia handed the Oracle the book. She opened to the next chapter, but stopped when she read it.

Apollo looked at his Oracle worriedly. "What's the matter?"

Rachel cleared her throat. She willed away all the feelings of dread that she had. "In the Diros Cave, and the chapter is title, The Frozen Death," she read.

The room was quiet. Annabeth looked at Rachel in fear; she pushed away her own sense of dread at the name of the chapter. Scipio was strong, nothing bad could happen to him, she thought.

**Scipio knelt on the ground his green eyes were as dark as a forest at night. Jason knelt down beside him. The rest of the seven stared down at the son of Neptune and their leader. Annabeth's eyes never left Scipio. Her grey eyes were dark and her worried expression showed how concerned she was for Scipio and the bombshell he just dropped.**

**Jason stared at his friend worriedly. "How can the river Styx go dry?" Jason asked the question the others wanted to say.**

**Scipio shook his head. "I have no idea, but now I know why the Mark of Achilles has been acting so strangely. The power of the river is being restrained somehow," Scipio said. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he stared down at the dry riverbed.**

**Jason helped Scipio to his feet. He had never seen the Consul of Rome, as helpless as he was right now. This new information had totally turned Scipio's world upside down.**

"I know he bares the curse, but why is he so affected by this?" Artemis asked curiously.

Everyone looked at Athena, but Hestia was the one that knew the answer, but as usual she was ignored as she cared for the hearth.

"I don't know," Athena conceded. Poseidon slumped down in his throne. If Athena didn't know, then no one would.

**"What can we do?" Leo asked. Jason looked at Scipio, but the son of Neptune just stared at the empty riverbed.**

**"Annabeth, any ideas?" Jason asked hopefully.**

**Annabeth broke her gaze away from Scipio to acknowledge Jason. She studied the empty riverbed as her mind raced with facts, figures and stories that she had heard about the river.**

**"We should follow the empty riverbed upstream. Hopefully, that will lead us to our answer," Annabeth reasoned.**

"A good idea," Athena complimented. Annabeth forced a smile. She couldn't think of an answer, and something in the back of her mind told her that something bad would happen.

**Jason nodded. "That's a good plan," Jason said. He walked over to Alex and Gwen. The two children of Rome watched their leader curiously. "Watch out for Scipio," Jason whispered. The two Romans nodded.**

**Jason stepped forward to lead the group along the bank of what was once the river Styx. The others followed him. Scipio brought up the rear of the group. His eyes kept moving to look at the empty stream bed.**

**Gwen and Alex made sure to stay back with Scipio. They gave each other concerned looks as they kept a watchful eye on the son of Neptune.**

**The group walked for an hour until they reach a sheer rock wall. Annabeth analyzed the wall carefully. The others watched her as she studied the rock surface. She used her celestial bronze knife to scrape the rock. She turned toward the others thoughtfully. "This was a waterfall," she said as she scraped mud off her knife onto the ground. "We can climb the rock wall on the edge of where the waterfall was. The hand holds are pretty good."**

**Jason motioned for the others to follow his lead as he began to climb the rock wall.**

Zeus smiled at his son. He was a true leader.

**Annabeth looked at Scipio worriedly. Piper put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "He'll be okay," Piper reassured. Annabeth nodded, but it was clear that she wasn't so sure he would be.**

**The heroes began to climb the rock wall. Scipio was the last to start climbing. Gwen and Alex kept an eye on the son of Neptune as they scaled the rock wall. After a good hour of climbing the seven reached the top. The top of the cliff was dark and a cool breeze blew along the dry river bed. The demigods looked upstream for any sign of the reason for the disappearance of the river.**

**"No sign of anything," Jason admitted.**

**Annabeth looked upstream straining her eyes to see anything out of the ordinary. They might be in the underworld, but a dry river Styx was something that no one could have anticipated. Piper stepped up to her friend with Leo at her side. Jason and Annabeth stood in front of their two friends. They were all lost in thought before the daughter of Aphrodite asked, "Do you think this has anything to do with Nico's disappearance?"**

Hades perked up at the sound of his son's name. He found it strange that Nico had been gone from the story for so long.

**"Who knows, Nico disappears for weeks at a time. He might be on one of his _excursions_," Annabeth said.**

**Leo shook his head. "He wouldn't do that with the whole world at stake," Leo said.**

Hades nodded in agreement.

**Annabeth sighed. "You're right, but we have enough to worry about without having to agonize over Nico. The others knew that Annabeth thought of Nico like a little brother and they all knew that he would do anything for her or Percy.**

**"Don't worry; we'll find him and solve this problem," Leo said.**

**Jason grinned at Leo's optimism. Suddenly, Jason's grin disappeared as he looked over Leo's shoulder. The others looked at the direction that Jason was staring. Scipio was gone.**

Annabeth's heart leapt into her throat. She couldn't speak. Where was he?

"Where is he?" Poseidon yelled.

"Calm down, it's a book remember." Athena reminded. Poseidon nodded, but she could see the worry in his green eyes.

**"We need to follow him," Alex said as he and Gwen ran up to Jason.**

**"What happened?" Jason asked anxiously.**

**"He was sitting on the ground, so Gwen and I started to check our packs and weapons after the climb. We only turned around for a second. When we turned back he was gone," Alex said.**

**Gwen nodded. "We followed his tracks upstream," Gwen said.**

**"We ran back to let you know. We need to hurry before he gets too far ahead of us," Alex urged.**

**The six demigods raced forward. Gwen guided them as she followed the footprints made by the son of Neptune. Annabeth stood next to Gwen looking down at the ground as the group stopped running.**

**"How do you know which way he's going?" Annabeth asked. She couldn't see any footprints. The son of Neptune's steps were too light.**

"Lupa teaches them how to track," Mars said.

**Gwen smiled. "Lupa taught me how to track. I guess having a wolf as a teacher comes in handy," Gwen said. "Jason, that way." Gwen pointed further upstream, but for some reason Scipio had moved away from the dry river bed.**

**Jason led the group forward. As they moved the temperature dropped significantly. The group could see their breath and finally they could see ice on the ground. They moved slowly as the icy ground made it hard to run. The river bed was still dry, but now there were frozen puddles of water in some places.**

**"I didn't know the water of the Styx could freeze," Piper said.**

"It can't freeze," Athena said.

Poseidon scowled at the information. "Not on its own, but with help it could, especially if it wasn't flowing."

"Khione," Hera said. Athena and Poseidon nodded.

**Everyone looked at Annabeth for the answer. The daughter of Athena was proud that her friends relied on her at times like these. "The river is enchanted, but it still contains water. It may carry the lost dreams of the deceased, but it's still water. It can burn away your mortal soul or kill an immortal, but in most ways it acts like a normal river. It can freeze or evaporate like any other stream," Annabeth said.**

"True to a point, but it can't freeze if it's flowing," Poseidon said.

**Jason led the group further upstream. Remarkably, the temperature decreased further. If they didn't make it to the headwaters of the river soon they would most likely freeze to death. Ironic since they were already in the underworld. Their souls wouldn't have very far to go.**

Hades chuckled. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"My son better not freeze," Zeus said.

Hades shrugged. "I had nothing to do with that," he defended.

"Brother, we know you didn't, but make sure to keep the morbid attitude to yourself," Poseidon said.

**Eventually, after several hours of walking the group reached a large lake. Annabeth pointed out a large earthen dam that blocked the water from moving downhill.**

Poseidon smiled. "Told you," he said smugly.

Athena rolled her eyes. "You can't be wrong all the time," Athena said with a mischievous smile.

"Apollo can," Artemis said.

"Hey, that's not fair," Apollo whined.

**"That's why the streams dry," Jason said. The others nodded.**

**"Look at the lake. The water is frozen solid," Leo pointed out. Leo made a small fire appear in his hands.**

**"Leo, put out the flame. It will give away our position," Jason ordered. Leo reluctantly snuffed out the flame between his hands. The son of Hephaestus hated the cold, but he knew that Jason was right.**

"Good job," Mars said.

**"Over there," Alex said as he pointed to some movement behind a large boulder. Jason and the others strained their eyes to look, but all they could make out was a person kneeling behind the boulder.**

**Jason motioned for the others to follow him closely. They reached the boulder. Scipio knelt on the ground as he peered around the large rock.**

**"Scipio, what's going on?" Jason asked.**

"Exactly what we'd all like to know," Athena said.

**Scipio turned around to address the son of Jupiter; His eyes were no longer dark. They were a more vibrant green. Jason had never seen them that color before. "Over there," Scipio whispered. Jason peeked around the side of the boulder. The lake was frozen like they thought, but the sight that shocked him the most was the large celestial bronze cage that housed three unusual prisoners. The first prisoner was a boy about thirteen wearing an aviator's jacket and a skull ring. Nico, the son of Hades sat on the floor of the cage. He was dirty and his hair was matted from sweat. He had several scratches on his face and his left eye was bruised and swollen shut.**

"Who dares to do that to my son?" Hades yelled as he stood from his throne.

"Calm down Dead Head, the boy is still alive," Demeter said. Hades glared at his sister.

**The second prisoner was a tall dark skinned man with black wings that were tucked tightly against his back. He wore celestial bronze armor and his hands and feet were chained to the bars of the cage.**

"Thanatos," Athena said.

Hades sat in his throne as shadows closed around him. Hellfire reflected within his coal black eyes. "Whoever did this will pay."

**The last prisoner was tucked against the back of the cage. Jason couldn't tell who or what the prisoner was because the person or thing was frozen within a large block of ice.**

**As Jason watched the prisoners, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A large man over nine feet tall stepped out of the shadows. He had greyish hair with silver eyes. He wore silver armor and a red cape. A long celestial bronze sword hung from his belt. He stepped toward the cage with an evil smile on his face.**

Thalia's eyes widened at the description. "It's Bob," she said. Everyone looked at her strangely.

Annabeth looked at her friend in realization. "Iapetus," she said. The gods all began to argue.

"Stop it and let Rachel continue," Hera said loudly.

**"Son of Hades, I see that you've given up hope," the man said.**

**Nico looked up and spat at the man. "My friends will come. You will not win Iapetus," Nico said.**

Hades was worried for his son, but he was proud of the boy's spirit.

**Iapetus smiled. "I do hope your friend Percy Jackson shows up. It would be my pleasure to take my revenge on him. I thank my mother for returning my memories. I cannot believe that I thought my name was Bob," Iapetus said angrily. "I will kill that boy."**

"He thought his name was Bob?" Leo asked.

"It's a long story Repair Boy," Thalia said.

**Nico looked up at the Titan. "Percy isn't coming, but I have friends and allies that will. They will defeat you and your mother," Nico proclaimed.**

**Iapetus's evil grin widened. "Brave talk child of the dead, but my mother's plan is working. The doors of death are open thanks to the control of the Styx. That river will no longer block the souls of the dead or more importantly the monsters from reforming. Thanatos here is no threat now," Iapetus said as he pointed to the minor god that was chained to the bars.**

"I'll send him to the depths of Tartarus," Hades proclaimed.

"Watch your ichor pressure brother," Demeter said with a wicked grin.

**"My lord will come and free me and his child," Thanatos said.**

**Iapetus laughed. "Hades, he doesn't even know what happened. Tartarus has him busy fending off monster revolts near Elysium and Asphodel. He's too busy to save you," Iapetus taunted.**

Hades sunk down in his throne.

**Nico looked back at the prisoner encased in ice. "What have you done to her?" Nico asked sadly.**

**Iapetus walked close to Nico and stared fiendishly into the eyes of the son of Hades. "The lady of the Styx is no longer a concern. Her form reflects that of her domain. The source of the river is frozen and so is she," Iapetus explained.**

Hestia's eyes flashed dangerously. "The Styx is too powerful to restrain for long," she said.

**"The Styx is too powerful to be restrained for long. She will break free and so will the waters," Nico proclaimed.**

Hestia smiled at Nico's words.

**Iapetus laughed again. "I've had enough of your blustering child," Iapetus said. He reached through the bars quickly grabbing the collar of Nico's jacket. He pulled the boy forward crashing his head into the metal bars. Nico fell to the ground unconscious.**

"Hey, no one hurts my cousin," Thalia yelled, "except for me of course." Hades rolled his eyes.

**Jason could feel the others behind him. He turned to see Annabeth with a pained and angry expression on her face. "That bastard," Annabeth said.**

Athena gave her daughter a stern look.

Annabeth blushed. "Sorry mom," she said.

**"We need to help him," Piper said.**

**"I know, but we need a plan," Jason said. He looked at Annabeth, but she was cut off before she could speak.**

**"Here's the plan," Scipio said. Everyone turned toward the son of Neptune. This was the Scipio they were used to. Jason gave Annabeth a questioning glance, but she was staring at Scipio curiously. "I'm sorry about earlier. My link to the river was causing me pain and I felt drawn to this place. Now I know why. We have to free the prisoners. The lady of the Styx must be free, so the river can flow. That will close the doors of death. Thanatos must be free, so the monsters won't reform, so easily."**

Athena smiled at Scipio's reasoning.

**"So what's your plan?" Jason asked.**

**Scipio stared at each of his friends. His gaze lingered on Annabeth for a moment, but then he returned his attention to the leader of the mission. "I fight Iapetus; the rest of you free the prisoners and figure out how to break open that dam," Scipio explained.**

"He can't do that," Annabeth said.

"He fought him before," Thalia replied. Everyone looked at her curiously. "Many years ago Percy fought him. He won even though he'd been poisoned."

**Jason nodded. He knew it wasn't wise to argue with the Consul of Rome. He knew that Scipio was the only one powerful enough to take on the Titan alone and win. Jason also knew that it would take all of the others to free the prisoners and break open the dam.**

**"You can't go along with this Jason," Annabeth said in disbelief.**

Poseidon and Annabeth both looked at the son of Jupiter. "I'm sorry, but I think Scipio is correct," he said.

"How do you know?" Thalia asked. Jason looked at Athena for help.

"Thalia, your brother is correct; the others will be needed to free the prisoners and destroy the dam," Athena said.

Poseidon and Annabeth both looked at her in shock. They couldn't believe that she would be okay with this, not after hearing about Scipio's prophesized death. They both glared at the goddess; Athena wouldn't meet their eyes.

**"Annabeth, he's right. Scipio is the only one who can fight the Titan here," Jason explained.**

**Scipio turned toward Annabeth. "Let me do this. I can beat him," Scipio said.**

**"The mark of Achilles isn't working. He can kill you," Annabeth said. Her grey eyes were dark with worry.**

**"I'm near the river's water. My powers will return. My strength is greatest here. Please let me do this," Scipio pleaded. Gwen and Alex both looked at the two strangely.**

"Seaweed Brain," she whispered. Thalia looked at her best friend sadly.

**Annabeth knew something was up. She knew that this was part of the bad feelings that she had since Scipio had proclaimed that he wasn't the leader and that his destiny was close at hand. However, the logical side of her won out. Scipio was right. He was the best one to take on Iapetus. Scipio didn't know this, but Annabeth did. Percy had already fought and beat Iapetus before. "Alright, but be careful," Annabeth said. Scipio nodded.**

Annabeth slumped down in her seat. She knew this would end badly. She looked at Poseidon, and she could see the worry and pain in his eyes. He knew it would end badly as well.

**"When my fight with the Titan begins, go help the others," Scipio said. Jason nodded.**

**Scipio stood and walked toward the frozen lake. He stepped onto the ice. The frozen water held his weight easily. He held his gladius and trident pendant in his hand before his body began to glow. The light reflected off the ice sparking the interest of the Titan.**

**"Who are you?" Iapetus said, before he raised his hand and torches lit up around the edge of the lake.**

"I knew it was a trap," Hermes said. Everyone ignored him; they were all worried for the son of Neptune, even Dionysus, he watched as Rachel began to read again.

**Scipo stepped forward into the torch light. He wore his golden armor and helmet. His golden gladius was in his hand and his shield was on his left arm. He stood brave and strong on the frozen lake.**

**"I am Scipio Marcellus, son of Neptune and Consul of Rome. It is time for you to pay for your evil deeds Titan," Scipio proclaimed.**

"I wonder what Iapetus would have done, if he said Percy Jackson?" Thalia questioned.

No one said anything, only Annabeth knew the story, but Thalia was hoping for more of a reaction.

**Iapetus stepped forward with his long sword in hand. He walked onto the ice. "A Roman son of the sea god; I will take my revenge on you. Prepare to die," Iapetus said as he approached Scipio.**

**A broad smile stretched across Scipio's face. His plan was working.**

Mars smiled. "I knew he had a plan," he said.

**Iapetus saw the demigod smile. "Your friends won't free my prisoners," Iapetus said. He raised his hand and the celestial bronze bars glowed with power. Those bars are unbreakable as long as I live," Iapetus said.**

"Oh gods, what's he going to do?" Leo asked.

Annabeth's eyes darkened until they were a stormy grey. "I don't know," she replied.

Athena tried to think of what he could do, but only one idea came to mind, a terrible one, she thought.

**Jason and the others looked on helplessly. Scipio's face darkened. "Then I must kill you," Scipio said. The son of Neptune knew that this was his time; his choice to save the world.**

**Iapetus laughed. "I'm immortal boy," Iapetus said as his laughter intensified. "I can't be killed."**

**Scipio's green eyes turned black. Jason and his friends looked at him curiously. Annabeth's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. Scipio stretched his senses out to the frozen water. The son of Neptune could control all forms of water, even ice. A large tugging sensation in Scipio's gut alerted him to the use of his powers. The ice began to crack and move. Iapetus's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what Scipio was doing. The ice broke to pieces sending the son of Neptune and the Titan into the waters of the Styx below.**

"No," Annabeth and Poseidon yelled at once. Athena gripped her throne as she looked at the horrified expression on her daughter's face. Mars sat on his throne in stunned silence. Scipio was gone

_**AN: Such a great cliffhanger for Divided Soul, stay tuned more godly and demi-godly reaction to come.**_


	34. The Merging

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 34: A Merging

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Annabeth was frozen in place after she heard about Percy's fall into the River Styx. Thalia felt sick to her stomach; her best friend was near a breakdown. Thalia couldn't believe her cousin and friend was gone. She moved in front of Annabeth and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Annabeth felt her best friend pull her into a tight hug, but she didn't really see it. Her eyes were nearly flooded with unshed tears. As Thalia rubbed her back, she finally lost her control and she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. All of her struggle to hold her composure over the several months without Percy finally ended. She let out all of her pain into the flood of tears that streamed down her cheeks and onto the shoulder of her best friend.

Athena watched helplessly as her daughter lost control. She never thought Percy would really die. Scipio seemed too powerful to die, but Athena knew that looks were often deceiving. She turned toward Poseidon, but her rival sat on his throne unmoving. His eyes were glazed over and she knew that the tears could come at any moment. She thought about holding his hand, but the goddess of wisdom had never consoled anyone over such a loss before. At this moment she berated herself for not knowing something.

Piper's tears flowed down her cheeks as she heard the sobs coming from Annabeth. Jason pulled her into a hug to let the daughter of Aphrodite cry as well. Piper could feel the sadness that radiated from the daughter of Athena and those feelings overwhelmed her.

Leo sat in his chair frozen in shock. He didn't cry, but his chest seemed heavier as he realized he would never meet the son of Poseidon.

The book fell from Rachel's hands as her own tears overwhelmed her. Her best friend was dead and she felt responsible. She held the power of the Oracle; her future-self in the book had warned Scipio that he would die, but she did nothing to try and stop it. She swore that she would do it different, but she feared that the Fates would keep her from doing that.

Most of the gods sat in their thrones in shock. Hephaestus held his wife as she cried into his shoulder. Zeus held his wife's hand. The Queen of the gods blamed herself. She had changed much since the reading of the Lightning Thief and now she was responsible for Percy Jackson's death. She didn't know how she could ever look her brother in the face again.

Hestia stood from her throne. She knew the truth about Percy's heritage and she had faith that her nephew would survive, however she was afraid of the reaction that Zeus would have when he discovered the truth. Her brother's paranoia could get the best of him. Hestia walked to Rachel and picked up the book. She created a seat between the other gods and the demigods. Rachel was too busy crying to even notice the Oracle. Hestia opened the book and began to read; she wasn't going to wait until everyone calmed down. She knew the importance this chapter would hold.

**"Percy," Annabeth yelled as she watched the son of Neptune fall through the broken ice along with Iapetus. Gwen and Alex looked at her curiously, but they couldn't focus on her. The Consul of Rome was gone. They both looked at each other sadly before walking away from the river.**

**Jason ran to the edge of the ice, but Piper and Leo held him back. "You'll die, if you go in there," Leo warned.**

**Jason looked at his friend helplessly. Piper wrapped her arms around him. She knew that Jason cared for Scipio; he was more than a mentor, he was a good friend.**

Piper squeezed Jason when she heard those words.

**Annabeth fell to her knees. She watched the broken ice as it began to break up more and more.**

**The ice was melting, but something bigger was building up below the surface. The water began to boil and bubble. The death of an immortal caused the ice to finish melting. Suddenly, a massive explosion sent water straight into the air. The demigods on the shore ran for cover. A few droplets of water hit Jason, Piper and Leo. The water burned their skin before they washed the river water away with their canteens. A massive wave of water rushed toward the earthen dam. The water crashed through the dam sending the river Styx back into its normal river channel.**

"He did it," Hades said in awe. He looked at Poseidon and memories of reading about Bianca's death came back to him. He knew how his brother felt, but he didn't know what to do to console him.

**Piper let go of Jason. The son of Jupiter smiled at her sadly. Piper looked over at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena just sat on the ground looking toward the now roaring river. Jason motioned for Piper to help Annabeth. Leo and Jason met up with Gwen and Alex as they rushed to the cage to free Iapetus's prisoners.**

Hades was happy that his son was safe, but even the cold heart of the lord of the dead was heavy at the sad looks he saw around the room.

**Piper reached Annabeth. The daughter of Athena's grey eyes were red and full of tears. Piper had never seen Annabeth cry, but she knew that Percy's death would cause this. She could feel how much Annabeth loved the son of Poseidon and now he was gone. Piper prayed to her mother that she would never have to feel the pain that Annabeth was going through now. Piper pulled her into a hug. Annabeth cried into Piper's shoulder.**

Aphrodite wiped away her own tears as she pulled away from her husband. She smiled when she saw Jason holding her daughter, but the smile was short lived. She turned toward Annabeth and her heart ripped in two at the sight of the broken girl before her.

**Jason, Leo, Gwen and Alex reached the celestial bronze cage. The glow of the bars faded, and then the bars melted away to small pools of molten bronze. Leo rushed to Nico's side. The son of Hades looked up at his friend. Leo smiled. "Nice to see you Death Boy," Leo said.**

**Nico frowned. "What took you all so long Pyro?" Nico asked sarcastically.**

Leo smiled at the exchange.

**Leo smiled at the stupid nickname. "We got held up in traffic. You know, Romans and their roads," Leo said dramatically before he helped Nico to his feet.**

Mars wasn't one for jokes, but he quirked a small smile even though his own heart was heavy from the loss of his student.

**Gwen and Alex reached Thanatos. The two Romans cut through the god's bonds. Thanatos looked up at the two demigods and smiled. His dark eyes flashed with power. "Thank you, children of Rome," Thanatos said.**

**Thanatos turned toward the location where the lady of the Styx was, but she turned to water before their eyes. The water rushed to the river and merged with the churning waters. "Is she okay?" Gwen asked.**

**Thanatos smiled. "She's back in her element," Thanatos said.**

Hestia smiled; her friend would be okay.

**Jason helped Leo guide Nico to the god of death. "What do we do now? We are no longer the seven," Jason asked.**

**Thanatos regarded the son of Jupiter. "You must replace the one that was lost," Thanatos said.**

**All eyes shifted to Nico. "Who was lost?" Nico asked.**

**Jason looked at the ground sadly before he stared into the dark eyes of the son of Hades. "Scipio is dead, lost in the Styx," Jason said.**

**Nico's eyes widened. "No, it can't be," Nico said. Gwen and Alex looked at him curiously.**

**Jason put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "I'm sorry Nico," Jason said.**

**Nico looked towards the river. Piper was still on the ground holding the daughter of Athena tightly within a comforting embrace. Nico left the others and ran to his friend. He knelt on the ground beside Annabeth. The daughter of Athena broke away from Piper. When she saw Nico a fresh wave of tears poured from her eyes. Nico wrapped his arms around the girl he thought of as a big sister.**

Hades smiled that someone was there to help fill the void left by Bianca, but he was worried, he didn't want his son to be one of the seven.

**"I'm so sorry," Nico said.**

**Eventually, Annabeth broke away from Nico. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Nico stood as well. Piper was nearby as she watched her friend closely. "We need to finish the quest. It's the least we can do for him," Annabeth said.**

Annabeth stopped crying. It was like she shared a common understanding with her future-self. Annabeth broke away from Thalia and stood before the gods. "I won't let his sacrifice go unanswered," she proclaimed.

Athena nodded. She looked over at Poseidon; the sea god smiled down at Annabeth.

**Jason and the others reached Annabeth, Nico and Piper. "Where's Thanatos?" Nico asked.**

**"He left," Jason said. Jason looked at Annabeth for a moment, but he didn't know what to say. "He's going to help your dad." Nico nodded.**

**Nico looked at the six remaining demigods. His gaze settled on Jason. "I'll join the quest," Nico said. Jason nodded.**

Hades slumped into his throne; he was scared for his son.

**"How do we get out of here?" Leo asked as he looked downstream at the raging river Styx.**

**All eyes once again settled on the son of Hades. Nico closed his eyes and suddenly the shadows exploded around him. Two giant Hellhounds leapt from the shadows. Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail as Nico scratched behind her ear. Cerberus, the two headed guardian of the underworld walked up to Annabeth. He had his red ball in one of his mouths. He towered over the daughter of Athena. Annabeth smiled at him sadly.**

**"Everyone climb aboard," Nico said. Everyone climbed onto the back of a hellhound. Once aboard, the creatures disappeared into the shadows leaving the son of Hades near the shore of the river. He looked at the dark and dangerous waters. "Percy, I won't fail you." Nico ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared.**

Poseidon grinned at the sound of his nephew's promise.

"Next is in the River Styx," Hestia said. She hoped this would be good news for those so aggrieved by the loss of Scipio or Percy.

**The son of Neptune sank into the depths of the river. He was able to breath under the water now. He vaguely remembered not being able to when he bathed in the Styx before. Scipio saw Iapetus, the Titan dissolve before his eyes. A large explosion of energy sent Scipio towards the bottom of the river. Scipio knew that the Titan was dead.**

"The river is very powerful," Hades said in awe.

Everyone listened to events that affected Scipio. Annabeth wanted to hear, but she didn't know if she could handle it.

**Suddenly, Scipio could feel a burning sensation in his hands. He looked at his body. His golden armor was turning black as the river ate through the imperial gold. His sword dissolved in his hands. The river began to burn his body slowly, until it reached the small of his back. His Achilles spot began to burn as the pain shot through his body like a hot poker. Scipio knew he was dying. He closed his eyes and willed the pain to go away. He felt a rush of cool water and the pain ebbed. He didn't feel the river current anymore.**

Annabeth clenched the arms of her chair tightly, but a confused expression crossed her face. "What happened?"

**He opened his eyes. He was in a large bubble. He looked around in awe. He hadn't made this bubble.**

**"I did, my child," a woman's voice said.**

"Who?" Leo asked.

Hestia smiled at the question. "The Lady of the Styx."

**Scipio turned around to see a dark haired woman standing before him. She was tall and thin. Her hair was black, like midnight and her eyes were a dark blue. Her skin was pale and she wore a black dress that reached her ankles.**

**"Who are you?" Scipio asked.**

**The woman smiled. Her teeth were white and perfect. "I am the lady of the Styx. The personification of mortality and binding oaths," the lady of the Styx said. "You may call me Styx, dear son of the sea."**

**"Why did you save me?" Scipio asked.**

**"This is only a reprieve," Styx said. She stepped toward the son of Neptune, until she was only a few feet away. "You have bathed in my river before, but you have forgotten what binds you to this world."**

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Was it that simple or in this case, hard." Everyone watched the daughter of Athena worriedly.

**Scipio looked at her curiously. "What have I forgotten?" Scipio asked.**

**"Your true self," Styx said.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**Styx sighed. She knew this would be hard for Scipio to accept. "You had another life before this Roman one."**

**Scipio's eyes widened. "You said this Roman one. Did I have a previous life as something else?"**

Thalia and Rachel both smiled.

**Styx smiled. "You were or should I say are a Greek."**

**Scipio's mouth fell open in surprise. "I'm not Roman?"**

**Styx smiled at him sadly. "Actually, you are both Greek and Roman. You are very special, my boy. You are the only child of the big three that is of both personas."**

Zeus and Hades looked at their brother. Poseidon listened to his sister read, but he was too lost in thought to notice his brothers.

**The air bubble began to shrink. "What's happening?" Scipio asked worriedly.**

**"I cannot hold this bubble for long. The river wants you; the waters need you."**

**"I don't understand."**

**Styx smiled. "Remember, your Greek side is bound to mortality by one thing, but your Roman side may not be bound by the same."**

Annabeth paled at the thought. He had to remember, but what could his Roman mortal link be, if it wasn't her?

**Scipio frowned. "I don't understand. I'll burn if the bubble bursts."**

**Styx stared into Scipio's eyes. "Search the river bed. Use your link to the water. Search for what was lost." Styx disappeared before Scipio could ask her what she meant.**

"What's she talking about?" Leo asked, but no one knew.

**The bubble began to collapse. Scipio yelled as the bubble reached him, and then burst as it touched his skin. The water rushed around him like a great snake trying to wrap him in its coils. Scipio swam toward the bottom of the river. She said to search the bottom, he thought.**

**The water burned his Achilles spot again. Even his invulnerable skin began to burn. Scipio could feel the water enter his bloodstream as it burned him. He reached the muddy bottom of the river. The pain began to cloud his vision, but then he saw something glow in the dark and murky bottom of the river. He swam towards it, even as his muscles burned. He reached forward towards the object until he felt a leather grip. He grabbed a hold of the object and brought it towards his body. He stared in wonder at a celestial bronze sword. It glowed in the dark water. He read the name on the handle, Anaklusmos, Riptide.**

Annabeth smiled at the name of Percy's sword.

Mars frowned. How did it get there, he thought?

**As he stared at the sword images began to flood through his mind. He was younger, maybe twelve holding a horn in his hand. He was thirteen as he carried the Golden Fleece. He was fourteen as he wore the coat made from lion skin. He was fifteen as he held the small flower, Moon Lace in his hand. He was sixteen as he sat in a bubble at the bottom of a lake with someone in his arms. He looked closely and he froze at the sight. He held the blonde daughter of Athena in his arms. He was Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and the son of Poseidon. All his memories came back to him. He was Annabeth's lost boyfriend.**

Annabeth let out a surprised and relieved gasp. "He remembers," she said before Thalia and Rachel both hugged her tightly.

**The water burned his skin, but as he thought of Annabeth the burning began to stop. Instead, he felt new strength flow through his veins. He began to swim towards the surface, but the burning began again. He tried to swim up, but his arms burned and his strength escaped him. Remember that your Roman side may have a different link to mortality, Styx said.**

Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel broke apart. Percy was burning up again. What was his Roman mortal link?

**He was Percy Jackson, a Greek, but he was also Roman. He remembered his time as Scipio in the Roman camp. He remembered his friends and colleagues there, but most of all he remembered how they needed him, He remembered how people needed him to lead. They needed the greatest hero that ever lived and the greatest Consul of Rome. He was Percy and Scipio. He was a hero and a leader. New energy surged through his body. The burning ceased and in its place was calm and cool water. The river welcomed him and obeyed his commands. He shot up the through the river and exploded out of the water. He landed on the bank of the river clad in only his purple Roman shirt and khaki shorts. He was barefoot and his armor and Roman weapons were gone, even the ring he got from Mars. However, Percy didn't mind. He still had Riptide. He capped the sword and it shrank back into its pen form. He put it in his pocket for safe keeping.**

"Yes," Leo yelled as he stood up with his arm raised over his head.

Jason and Piper hugged each other happily.

Thalia and Rachel helped Annabeth to her feet as they jumped around in celebration. Percy was alive and he remembered.

Poseidon and Athena jumped from their thrones as they hugged each other tightly. Aphrodite beamed at the sight. The two rivals pulled apart awkwardly, neither able to look at each other in the eyes afterward.

**Percy stood and turned back toward the river. Styx stood on the bank with a beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes shined with pride. "You've exceeded all my expectations," Styx said.**

**Percy walked toward the goddess and knelt down in front of her on one knee. "Thank you, my lady," Percy said.**

**"Do not thank me child. It was you. You only have to thank yourself." Styx stepped toward Percy. She looked down at him as she held his shoulders in her hands. "You are the hero and the leader."**

**"I'm not part of the seven anymore."**

Hera and Mars exchanged a worried glance.

**Styx smiled. "Do not fret. You are not a part of the prophecy anymore, but that only makes you more dangerous."**

Athena beamed at the thought.

**A mischievous smile crossed Percy's lips. Styx nodded. "Yes, you are the wild card, a game changer as the mortals say."**

Poseidon wore his crooked grin. He looked at Athena; they both blushed when they looked into each other's eyes.

**Percy nodded, but then a curious expression crossed his face. "I'm Percy and Scipio. Who am I really?"**

Annabeth faltered slightly at the question, but she was too happy he was alive to dwell on that question, at least for now.

**Styx frowned at first as she searched his sea green eyes. "You are who you were always meant to be. You are Percy and Scipio, the blend of both; the best of both."**

**Percy nodded. "Thank you."**

**Styx reached down and hugged Percy. "You are a part of my river for now and always. Your mortal spot exists, but it will not kill you. Remember those things that mean the most and you shall live till a ripe old age." They separated. Percy's green eyes shined with pride and joy. "Now go and save the day, hero of Olympus and Consul of Rome." Styx turned to water and rushed back into her river.**

"What did she mean by that?" Hera asked.

"I don't know," Athena replied, but Hestia grinned, she knew the answer.

**Percy began to walk downstream. He turned one last time to look at the great lake that was the source of the river that he was now a part of. "I won't fail you my lady, I promise." He turned and continued his journey toward Diros Cave.**

Hestia closed the book. "Does everyone feel better now?" she asked.

_**AN: Another chapter done. Percy remembers, but he is Scipio and Percy now, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	35. He's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 35: He's Back

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Poseidon smiled at his sister's question. "Thank you dear sister," he said.

Hestia nodded. "My pleasure," Hestia said before she walked back to the hearth to continue her duties.

"I'll read," Poseidon said as he picked up the book. He smiled at Athena, which caused the goddess to blush. Aphrodite grinned mischievously at the sight.

**Percy stepped out of the cave and into the light of day. He rubbed his eyes as they got used to the light. Great, I get to walk around barefoot trying to find my friends, he thought. He walked along the gravel path. Any normal person's feet would have been cut to shreds, but Percy had bathed in the Styx, twice no less. His skin was invulnerable. He remembered Styx telling him that his mortal spot wouldn't kill him as long as he didn't forget those things that tied him to the mortal world. His Greek side had Annabeth; the love of his life. His Roman side had the legionnaires; the children of the gods that needed his leadership and training. He couldn't forsake either of them, but could he have both?**

Annabeth frowned at the question. She looked up at her mother and was surprised to see a smile on her face. _I approve my dear._ Annabeth heard those words in her head. She returned her mother's smile; she was content that she and Percy would be together for a long time.

**The son of the sea god walked for two miles until his feet touched the sandy beach. He walked towards the sea, The Ocean beckoned him forward. Percy stopped to look out towards the inlet that held the Argo II, but the ship was gone. He was too late to meet up with his friends.**

"We left him," Leo said.

Jason sighed. "We thought he was dead," he replied.

**"Don't worry son, you'll see them again," a familiar voice said. Percy turned to see a man in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He had an old fishing hat on his head. He smiled happily at him.**

Zeus threw his hands in the air. "So much for my orders," he exclaimed, but he didn't sound angry. Hera squeezed his hand as a beautiful smile crossed her lips. Zeus's mind went blank; it had been a long time since he'd seen that smile.

**"Poseidon," he said. The sea god frowned. Percy always called him dad.**

**"You don't remember me?" Poseidon asked sadly.**

Poseidon stopped reading. He read ahead quietly before he sighed in relief.

**Percy smiled. "Of course I remember you," Percy said, but he didn't sound happy.**

**A familiar laugh startled the father and son. They both turned toward the noise to see a tall woman dressed in celestial bronze armor. She had black hair that peeked out from under her helmet. Her grey eyes stared at the two men like she was trying to figure the best way to take them down.**

"Mom," Annabeth said. Athena shrugged her shoulders.

**"Athena," Percy said.**

**"Perseus, you have returned," Athena asked hopefully. Poseidon looked at her questioningly. Athena rolled her eyes. "My daughter cares for him, so I guess I have to as well."**

"Thanks mom," Annabeth said. Athena nodded happily.

**Poseidon smiled. "I'm glad you do. It appears that my son has returned to us," Poseidon said. "How did you get your memories back?"**

**Percy frowned slightly. "I was always your son," Percy began. Poseidon just stared at his son curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Poseidon's eyes widened. "You knew I was both Greek and Roman."**

**"Percy, I..." Poseidon started, but stopped as his son raised his hand.**

**"I don't want any excuses," Percy said. "I'm tired of being a pawn of the gods. I never thought my own father would use me too."**

Poseidon looked sad, but he knew that Percy was right. He looked over at Zeus. His brother got the message; they needed to treat their children better. Zeus nodded in agreement.

**"Percy, that's not true. I never used you. Zeus ordered that we never tell either camp of each other's existence. The civil war nearly destroyed all demigods. We couldn't afford to let that happen again," Poseidon explained.**

**"Listen to your father Percy," Athena urged. "He's right. We had to keep the secret."**

**Percy looked into the eyes of the goddess. For the first time in her immortal life Athena felt the calculating stare of someone; a stare that was more than worthy of one her children.**

Athena was shocked, had the boy changed that much? She looked at Annabeth and she could tell that her daughter worried that he was too different.

**"Annabeth is Greek and Roman too," Percy said.**

**Athena's grey eyes widened. "How did you?" she asked.**

**"Know. I could see it in your eyes. That's why Annabeth was so much more powerful than her siblings," Percy explained.**

"Wow, Percy is smart," Thalia said in wonder.

"My son was always smart; he just never showed it that often," Poseidon defended. Athena rolled her eyes.

**"You didn't answer my question son. How did you get your memories back?" Poseidon asked.**

**Percy stepped forward. He pulled his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Riptide sprang forth into his hand. The celestial bronze sword glowed with a bluish green light unlike any the two gods had seen before.**

"What happened to that sword?" Mars questioned. Poseidon smiled.

**"What happened to Riptide?" Poseidon asked curiously.**

**"I bathed in the Styx again," Percy said. Athena and Poseidon just stared at him in shock.**

**"Why?" Athena asked.**

**Percy smiled. "I didn't have much choice. I had to kill Iapetus," Percy said.**

**"You killed a Titan?" Poseidon asked.**

**"He couldn't survive a bath in the Styx," Percy explained.**

**"And you could?" Athena asked.**

**Percy's smile widened. "I did it once before, but this time I had a little help," Percy said.**

**"Styx; she helped you," Athena guessed.**

Hestia smirked at her niece. She knew that Athena would figure it out sooner than later.

**"Yes, she helped me, but it was Riptide, it called to me. It returned my memories, but in the end, I made it out alive," Percy said. "I'm a part of the Styx now and I'm no longer one of the seven."**

**Poseidon grinned in relief. "I'm glad son; I don't want to lose you again," Poseidon said.**

Zeus and Hades wished their sons were not a part of the seven as well.

**Percy shook his head. "No, I'm going to fight. I have to help the others. I'm the wild card now. I can make the difference," Percy explained. Athena smiled at his reasoning.**

**Poseidon frowned. "You don't have to," Poseidon said, but he knew he was defeated once he looked into his son's eyes. "I could stop you?"**

**Percy smiled. "You could try," Percy said. Athena smiled; she was starting to like the new and improved Percy.**

"Oh great, now my son and rival are teaming up against me," he said sarcastically.

Athena shot him an evil grin. Poseidon shuddered at the sight.

**Poseidon sighed in frustration. "It's hard being your dad," Poseidon complained.**

Everyone in the room laughed, except Poseidon. That was one thing everyone learned early on when they read the books about the son of Poseidon. Percy was not an easy son to have.

**Percy laughed. "I imagine it is, but try walking in my mom's shoes for a day and see who has it worse," Percy joked as he capped Riptide. Poseidon grinned at his son.**

Hestia grinned knowingly.

**Poseidon stepped toward his son and engulfed him in a hug. Athena was Poseidon's rival, but she knew he was a good father. He really loved his son.**

Poseidon's face lit up happily at his rival. Athena tried not to blush, but it was too hard.

**"Are you two going to stop with the father and son moment, because there is a war going on?" Athena asked sarcastically.**

**Poseidon and Percy broke apart. They turned to look at the goddess. Athena had her hands on her hips as she glared at the two men before her.**

Thalia gave her friend a mischievous smirk. Annabeth and her mother looked a lot alike, except for the hair color.

**"We need to go son. We have to get the others to fight," Poseidon said. Poseidon walked to Athena and stood in front of her. He smiled at her, but Athena just rolled her eyes.**

**Percy bowed his head to her. "I love your daughter and I'll do all that I can to save her," Percy said.**

Annabeth blushed at Percy's words, but inside her heart was beating a mile a minute.

**Athena studied the young man before her. He was the same boy that helped defeat Kronos, but he wasn't a boy any more. He was confident and smarter than she ever thought possible. However, there was something more about him. He was a leader now. She couldn't believe someone could change so much in a few months, but his Roman side had awakened and the training that had been instilled in him by Mars had made him into an incredible warrior, but most of all he was a leader.**

"Annabeth, I approve of your choice, but that won't keep me from blasting him, if he hurts you," Athena declared.

**"I may have misjudged you, Percy," Athena said. Percy's eyebrows rose when Athena called him Percy. "Help my daughter and treat her right and you just might have my blessing."**

**Percy smiled. He bowed his head one more time. "As you wish my Lady," Percy said. Percy turned to his dad with a sheepish look on his face. "Dad, you didn't happen to bring me a ride did you?"**

**Poseidon smiled at his son. He was glad that the boy he loved was still inside the young man he had grown into. Poseidon closed his eyes and suddenly a black Pegasus appeared in the sky. Percy smiled at the sight of his old friend.**

**_Hello Boss, long time no see_, Blackjack said in his head.**

"Blackjack," Annabeth and Rachel said in unison.

**"Hey buddy, didn't I tell you not to call me boss?" Percy asked.**

_**Maybe**_

"I love that Pegasus," Leo said.

**Percy laughed. Same old Blackjack. "Get down here," Percy yelled.**

**Blackjack landed on the beach. When he saw the two gods he bowed in front of them.**

**Poseidon grinned at the Pegasus. The two gods turned to Percy. "Good luck son," Poseidon said before he and Athena disappeared into a golden light.**

**Percy climbed onto the back of his Pegasus. _Boss, you don't have any shoes._**

Thalia laughed as she shook her head. "What a lovely greeting from a friend," she said sarcastically. Poseidon smiled at the next line.

**Percy laughed. "You don't see me for months and the first thing you notice about me are my feet," Percy said in disbelief before his Pegasus flew into the air.**

_**Annabeth was really sad when you disappeared.**_

**Percy frowned. He felt a pain in his chest. He stayed quiet for a few moments. Blackjack dove lower breaking the son of Poseidon away from his thoughts.**

**"What are you doing?" Percy asked.**

_**You stopped talking Boss.**_

**"I didn't know what to say. I feel terrible about hurting her. How do I make it up to her?" Percy asked.**

"You already have by being alive and remembering me," Annabeth whispered, but Thalia and Rachel heard her. They both gave her sympathetic smiles.

_**Tell her how you feel about her. Boss, I may only be a horse, but I know that girl loves you.**_

"I may have to meet this Pegasus. He has great instincts," Aphrodite said.

**Percy gave his Pegasus a pat on the side. "Thanks buddy," Percy said.**

_**So Boss, where are we going?**_

**"Mount Olympus, the original," Percy said. Blackjack changed direction as he began the flight to the original home of the gods.**

Poseidon sighed. "Back on the Argo II," he read.

**The seven all stood on the deck of the ship. Leo was at the controls and Jason worked the sails directing the flying ship towards the original home of the gods. The group was still very sad over the loss of the son of Neptune.**

Poseidon looked up from the book. He looked at the demigods and the Oracle before him. "Thank you for being my son's friends," he said before he gave a knowing wink toward Annabeth.

**Annabeth sat near the bow of the ship as she looked out over the blue sky. She felt hollow inside. She thought nothing could feel as bad as when Percy disappeared, but she was wrong. Scipio or Percy's death felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She had started to resign herself to the conclusion that Percy was gone and that Scipio would have to take his place, but now they were both gone. Annabeth felt someone sit down beside her; she knew it had to be Piper.**

Annabeth sat uncomfortably as she listened to how horrible she felt when she thought Percy had died.

**"How're you holding up?" Piper asked. She knew it was a stupid question, but she was worried about her friend.**

**Annabeth put on a fake smile. "Okay," she said. Piper looked at her skeptically. "Terrible, are you happy?"**

**Piper frowned. "Of course not," Piper said. She grabbed Annabeth's hand and held it tightly. "You have friends here. We care about you. You don't have to suffer through this alone."**

Annabeth looked over at Piper and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Piper returned the gesture. "What are friends for?"

Athena and Aphrodite shared a look, maybe they should try to get along more. If their two daughters could do it, they should be able to as well.

**Annabeth nodded. "I know, but everyone is stressed," Annabeth explained. "You all don't need some heartbroken girl to worry about."**

**Piper sighed. "We all cared about him," Piper said. Her eyes changed color as she stared into Annabeth's eyes. "Not the same way you did, but we cared."**

**"I know," Annabeth said.**

**Suddenly, two golden lights appeared on the deck of the ship. When the lights faded a god and a goddess stood on the deck. The goddess wore a goat skin and a white Roman toga and the god wore golden armor with a red cape and dark sunglasses.**

Jason stared at Mars before his gaze shifted to his patron.

**Jason bowed before them along with Alex and Gwen. The Greeks just stood there and watched them curiously.**

**"Lady Juno and Lord Mars; why are you here?" Jason asked. The two gods stared at the son of Jupiter curiously. Mars looked around at the rest of the demigods. When his gaze settled upon Nico, he frowned.**

**"Where is Scipio?" Mars asked harshly.**

**Alex stepped forward. "Father, he's..." Alex began, but Mars raised his hand and his son instantly quieted.**

**"I'm asking the son of Jupiter," Mars said. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes burned with the flames of war. Jason gulped.**

**"He's dead my lord," Jason said.**

**Mars growled with the ferocity of a Lion. He grabbed the son of Jupiter and lifted him off the ground. "You let him die. He was worth two of you," Mars yelled in the demigod's face.**

"Do not speak to my son that way," Zeus roared.

"I don't take orders from you Zeus," Mars spat.

Zeus began to glow until he stood before the demigods dressed in gold armor with a blue cape.

"No, you answer to me boy," Jupiter yelled.

Mars fell to his knees. "Father, please I…" he began.

"Shut up, go sit on your throne, child," Jupiter ordered angrily.

Mars slumped down on his throne. He looked away from his father.

Jupiter began to glow until he had changed back into his Greek form. Zeus sighed before he sat on his throne.

**Juno stepped up to her son. "Mars, let him down," Juno ordered, but her son didn't listen to her.**

**"This fool got the greatest demigod in history killed," Mars said. His eyes glowed with power.**

**Piper ran forward next to Mars and Jason. "Put him down," Piper said her voice laced with charmspeak. Mars shook his head vigorously. "Put... him... down." Mars let go of Jason. The son of Jupiter fell to his feet.**

**Juno pulled her son away from the demigods. Annabeth stepped toward the goddess. "How dare you show your face," Annabeth yelled. Piper tried to grab her friend, but Annabeth was too fast.**

Athena shot her daughter a worried look.

**Juno huffed. "You better stay away from me child," Juno warned.**

**"He's dead because of you and your son," Annabeth said.**

**Alex and Gwen looked at her curiously. "What does she mean?" Alex asked.**

**"He wasn't really Scipio. Scipio is who they made him be," Annabeth said as she pointed toward Mars and Juno. The two gods glared at her.**

Athena gripped her throne tightly. It was not a good thing to piss off Juno.

**"Father, is that true?" Alex asked.**

**"I did what was needed. You needed him to lead your camp," Mars explained.**

**"Who was he really?" Gwen asked.**

**Juno looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena glared at her. "He was a Greek; the son of Poseidon," Annabeth said. Annabeth looked down at the ground sadly. "He was my boyfriend." Gwen and Alex just stared at her in shock.**

Jason sighed. He could imagine what they felt when they heard that.

**Juno stepped toward Annabeth. "He served his purpose well," Juno said. "His fatal flaw finally got him. Your mother warned him." Annabeth lunged toward the goddess, but Juno hit her with a powerful blast that knocked her over the side of the ship. Annabeth fell towards the surface. She screamed in terror as she fell toward the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Something grabbed her and the free fall stopped. She opened her eyes and saw the black hair of an animal. She looked down and the ground was hundreds of feet below her.**

Athena was on her feet before her spear appeared in her hands. She sighed when she heard that her daughter was saved. She glared at Hera; her stepmother shrunk under her stare. Athena sighed when she realized that Hera wasn't the same. She couldn't blame her for actions that hadn't happened yet.

**Once Annabeth was knocked over the side, all Hades broke loose. The demigods grabbed their weapons and confronted the two gods.**

Poseidon looked up from the book. "I don't know what in Tartarus your future-selves think they are doing, but fighting the seven of the prophecy is reckless and stupid," he said.

**Juno and Mars glared at the six demigods before them. "Children, we are gods; you can't hope to defeat us," Juno said arrogantly. Mars glared as a sword appeared in his hand.**

**Jason stepped forward with his golden gladius. Lightning flashed overhead. Gwen aimed her bow at the goddess. Alex held his sword while Leo held his hammer. Nico unsheathed his Stygian iron sword and stood next to Piper. She held her dagger at the ready.**

**"We are on the same side here," Mars said.**

**Jason looked at him like he was crazy. "She kills one of the seven and you think we're on the same side. You're both insane," Jason said with barely controlled rage.**

"I wish everybody would stop talking about insanity," Dionysus said as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

**"Stay back or I'll kill you punk," Mars said.**

Zeus was about to stand up, but Hera put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at his wife. She shook her head. Zeus slumped back into his throne. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming.

**Suddenly, a black Pegasus landed on the deck of the ship. Annabeth was sprawled across its back. Her hair was a mess, but no one else was on the flying horse. Piper ran to her friend and helped her off the Pegasus. Annabeth looked around bewildered.**

"Where is Percy?" Athena asked. Poseidon smiled. Athena blushed because she just asked the book a question.

**"How did I get here?" Annabeth asked. Piper pointed toward the black Pegasus. "Blackjack?"**

**The horse whinnied at his name. "How did he get here from camp?" Nico asked as he stepped toward the Pegasus.**

**"I thought we were going to fight, but I guess you will give up now that the daughter of bird brain is still alive," Mars said.**

Athena shot Mars a withering glare. He looked away quickly.

**Jason stalked toward the god of war. "You dirty bastard," Jason said.**

**Mars smiled fiendishly. "Ah, I guess, you do have a death wish, little brother," Mars said before he stepped toward Jason.**

**"Stay back; leave him alone," Piper ordered.**

**Mars smiled. "Not this time little girl," Mars said. He continued to walk towards Jason. He spun his sword in his hand like Scipio. Jason's eyes widened. "This will be fun. Who do you think taught Scipio?"**

Jason paled at the thought of fighting a god with Scipio's skill with a sword.

**"Many people taught Scipio. Many people taught me," a voice said. Mars and the others turned toward the bow of the ship. Standing on the platform above the main deck was the son of Poseidon. His clothes were torn and he still didn't have any shoes, but he held Riptide in his hand as he smiled at the god of war.**

Athena and Annabeth both smiled. Poseidon winked at both of them.

**"Scipio," Mars said.**

**"Guess again," Percy said sarcastically.**

Hermes and Apollo both grinned like fools. "Percy is back and ready to piss off the gods," they said. The other gods looked at them strangely.

"Hey, that's what he does best," Hermes defended.

Poseidon sighed before he rubbed his throbbing temples. "Who'd like to read now?" he asked.

"I would," a voice said from the door of the throne room.

_**AN: Awe, a little cliffhanger, who is the new arrival, one hint, he likes black? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	36. Defending Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 36: Defending Love

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Nico," Thalia, Annabeth and Rachel yelled at the same time.

The son of Hades stood by the door of the throne room. His clothes were ripped and he had a bewildered look in his dark eyes. He had small cuts and bruises visible on his arms.

"Hey guys," Nico said as he made his way toward his friends and the gods. When he saw his father he instinctively bowed.

Hades smiled down at his son. "What happened to you my boy?" he asked.

"I was fighting in Greece when a bright light engulfed me, and then I was in front of the throne room door. Nico winced in pain as he looked up at his father. Nico's eyes glazed over before he collapsed in front of his father.

Hades shrank to human size. He rushed to his son's side. He looked him over for any severe injuries when he saw blood on the side of his head. He looked closely and saw a bloody wound on the side of his son's head. "Apollo get down here," Hades ordered.

Apollo was at the god's side in an instant. Apollo began to speak in ancient Greek as he healed the son of Hades.

Annabeth and the other demigods watched closely as Apollo healed their friend.

After several minutes Nico woke up and smiled when he saw his father. He looked at Apollo and grinned. "Thank you my lord," he said.

Apollo grinned. "No problem kid," he replied.

Hades helped his son stand up. The god of the dead waved his hand and a black chair appeared between Rachel and Annabeth. Nico smiled at his father before he took his seat. Apollo and Hades grew to their godly stature and took their thrones.

Poseidon snapped his fingers and the book appeared in Nico's hands. Nico nodded before opening the book. "Reunions, on board the Argo II," he read.

**Percy stood on the elevated bow of the ship. He looked down at the two gods and the demigods that surrounded them. Mars just stared at him wide eyed.**

**"Percy," Juno said. Percy smiled at her, but it wasn't friendly. He looked like a lion that had a gazelle cornered. He seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment to strike.**

**"Bingo," Percy quipped.**

" O… O…" Leo began to sing until Piper put her hand over his mouth.

"Hey, I like that song," Apollo said. Artemis smacked him over the head.

Jason shook his head in amusement. "Keep going Nico."

**"How did you…?" Mars asked, but stopped when Percy held Riptide in the air. The blue green aura that surrounded the sword stunned the god of war into silence.**

**"I bathed in the Styx and found not only my sword, but many other things," Percy said as he lifted his sword into the air.**

**"Like what?" Juno asked. She was curious now, but she was also wary of the powerful demigod before her.**

"As well she should be," Mars said.

**"Well, I found out that I'm really Percy Jackson, I found out that you and your son stole my memories and replaced them with a new persona," Percy explained. His voice got louder as his anger rose.**

Mars gulped; he didn't want to fight Percy, but he would to save his mother.

**Mars sheathed his sword and stepped away from Jason. "We had to do it. You were needed, but the Romans couldn't know you were Greek," Mars explained. Juno nodded.**

**"Well, I found out something too," Percy said. He pointed his sword at Juno. "I found out that I'm Greek and Roman." The demigods all looked at Percy in confusion. Annabeth had a curious look on her face. She had an expression on her face that would make you believe that she was only one puzzle piece away from finishing a project that she had worked on all her life. Juno and Mars didn't act surprised. "You knew?"**

Athena smiled; her daughter was figuring it all out.

**Mars stepped closer to the stairs that led to the bow of the ship. He looked up at Percy with a look of regret on his face. His expression took Percy by surprise. "We found out later on. We didn't know until after your memory had been taken," Mars explained.**

Athena looked at Mars curiously. "You really do care about him?" she asked.

Mars looked away from her, but his silence spoke volumes.

**"Okay, I believe you, but it still doesn't excuse you for trying to ruin my life, or those that care about me," Percy said as he snuck a peek at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena just stared at him; Percy couldn't tell what she was feeling.**

Nico looked at the girl that he thought of as an older sister. She smiled at him and gestured for him to continue.

**"We didn't try to ruin your life," Mars denied. He looked at his mother hoping she would agree, but she just stared at him blankly. "Well, I didn't try to."**

Hera sighed. "I'm sorry, so sorry for being such a terrible mother," she said. Everyone was stunned into silence. The feelings in the room were heavy, so Nico thought it was a good time to continue.

**"I guess that must make you feel better," Percy said sadly.**

**"I don't know what you mean." Mars said, but his face showed that he knew exactly what the boy meant. Juno rolled her eyes at her son's bad lie.**

**"Stop trying to deny it. You care about the boy. You're definitely no Ares," Juno scoffed.**

Aphrodite looked at Mars. She didn't like him, but she had to admit he was different than her ex-boyfriend.

**Mars's eyes glowed red. "I wish I could say the same thing about you and Hera," Mars hissed as his anger rose.**

Zeus was about to defend his wife, but Hera put a hand on his shoulder. "He's right," she whispered.

**Juno glared at her son. "What do you mean by that?" Juno asked. Her voice dripped with venom.**

**Mars was too mad to care now. "You act like the world revolves around you. You and Hera are exactly alike," Mars explained. Juno stepped towards her son threateningly. "I'm your mother. You will respect me."**

**Mars stepped towards her. "I did once, but not anymore," Mars said.**

**Percy just stood there. The war god's actions completely surprised him.**

**"That daughter of Athena disrespected me. She must pay a price for insulting the Queen of the gods," Juno declared.**

Athena frowned at Juno's words.

**Percy jumped and flipped in the air before landing on his feet in front of Juno and her son. "You lay a hand on her and I will send you to the Styx," Percy warned.**

Athena beamed at the words Nico read. She smiled at Annabeth before she turned her gaze to Poseidon. He was watching her admiringly. She looked away before she began to blush.

**Juno's eyes glowed with power. Two beams of light shot from her eyes, but Percy deflected them with Riptide. Juno just stared at him in disbelief. "That's not possible. Those beams should have destroyed that sword," Juno exclaimed.**

**"I'm not the only one that bathed in the Styx," Percy explained. Percy pointed the sword toward the goddess. Juno flinched at the sight of the glowing sword.**

**Mars stepped beside his mother. "Sci… Percy, don't do this. I… a…apologize… for hurting you," Mars said with difficulty. Percy stared at him curiously.**

Poseidon looked at Mars pointedly. "You do care for my son, don't you?" he asked.

Mars sighed. "Yes I do," he replied.

**"I accept your apology, but I didn't hear one from her," Percy said as he motioned towards Juno with Riptide.**

**Mars stepped between Percy and Juno. "I can't let you hurt her," Mars said.**

**Percy's eyes narrowed. "You can't," Percy said. "What about the things you said about her?"**

**Mars sighed. "I meant them, but she's still my mother," Mars said.**

**"I think your loyalty is misplaced," Percy began. He glared at the goddess. "She wouldn't do the same for you."**

Hera let go of Zeus's hand. She looked into the eyes of her children and step-children. "I'm so sorry," she said again before tears streamed down her cheeks. Zeus stepped in front of her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. He motioned for Nico to read.

**Mars looked down at the deck sadly. "I know," Mars admitted. "Still, I can't let you hurt her." Hera gave Percy a smug smile.**

**"Then I guess you're just going to have to stop me," Percy said as he lunged forward with Riptide toward the goddess. Mars moved at incredible speed and blocked the strike of the son of Poseidon.**

Mars shook his head in despair. He never wanted to fight the boy.

**"We don't have to do this Percy," Mars said. Percy looked at him strangely.**

**"Since when have you not wanted a fight?" Percy asked incredulously.**

**"I'm not Ares. I'm the god of war not needless suffering," Mars explained.**

**"War is needless suffering," Percy retorted.**

**"Yes, it includes suffering, but wars can also save lives," Mars explained. "The war we face now. We can stop the giants and save the world from darkness and destruction." He pushed back against Riptide, but Percy pushed back just as hard. Mars looked at the son of Poseidon curiously. "You're stronger than before."**

Athena looked at Mars. His words were wiser than anything that Ares had ever said before.

**Percy smiled. "I'm the only child of the big three to be Roman and Greek. I'm the only being to ever bathe in the Styx twice and live. I think a little extra strength is not too much to ask for," Percy said before he pushed even harder knocking the god of war from his feet as he fell onto the deck hard. "Get up Mars. Show your mother how someone with courage fights."**

"Oh burn," Hermes said before he received a high five from Apollo

**Mars stood up his eyes flared with the flames of war. He moved his sword so quickly that the other demigods could barely see it. However, Percy could. He caught Mars's sword with the edge of Riptide's blade. Mars pushed with all his might, but Percy seemed to get stronger as the god strained against the power he exhibited.**

**Percy smiled at the god. Mars was taller and appeared to be stronger, but Percy knew that looks could be deceiving. The two fought for several more minutes, but Percy always managed to block the war god's strikes.**

**Mars huffed in frustration again as his sword strike was blocked. Riptide glowed brighter as the fight continued. Mars couldn't help but admire the beauty of the sword. Suddenly, a terrible thought occurred to the god. He pushed against Percy's sword, but at the same time he studied Riptide. The sword glowed brighter the harder the god pushed. The sword gained power as force was exerted against it.**

"Incredible," Athena said.

**Mars knew the only way he could win was to knock Riptide out of Percy's hand. He kept pushing on Percy's sword, but at the last moment he slipped off the sword. Percy stumbled forward. He was shocked at the sudden movement of the god. Mars took the opportunity and hit the pressure point in Percy's hand. Riptide fell from his hand and skidded across the deck of the ship.**

The throne room was quiet. Poseidon was on the edge of his seat. Annabeth's face paled at the thought of losing Percy again.

**Mars took his chance and swung his sword at Percy's head, but Percy's hand moved in a blur as he grabbed the sword with his bare hand. Mars stared at the demigod wide eyed. Percy held the blade with his bare hand, but the invulnerable son of Poseidon wasn't hurt. Percy pushed the god away from him with a mighty shove.**

**Mars was getting tired. He knew there was only a limited chance he could win now. He lunged toward Percy again with all the speed he could muster. Percy side stepped the strike while lifting his left leg into a short kick to Mars's ankle. A loud crack could be heard around the ship as Percy broke Mars's ankle bone. The god of war cursed loudly as he hobbled away from the demigod. "Where did you learn that?" Mars asked through his pain.**

**"It just came to me," Percy said. Percy raised his hand and Riptide flew from the deck to his grip. Percy charged forward. Mars didn't have much time to react. He blocked Riptide as Percy sent blow after blow against the Roman god's sword. Mars was getting tired and Percy looked like he hadn't broken a sweat. Mars was panting now he knelt on one knee as he held his sword up protectively. "Yield."**

"That sword truly is remarkable," Hephaestus said.

"So is the one that wields it," Artemis said. She smiled at Athena and Annabeth. It wasn't every day that a male garnered praise from the goddess of the hunt.

**Mars shook his head. "No, you'll have to kill me," Mars declared. He was a god; he couldn't be killed, but there was something about Riptide that made him reconsider.**

The gods listened closely. Could that blade really kill a god?

**Percy held Riptide above the god's head. Mars stared into the boy's sea green eyes without fear.**

**"Percy," a female voice said. Percy turned to see Annabeth standing behind him with Piper at her side. "Let him go. He was just protecting his mother. You beat him fair and square."**

Mars frowned. Saved by a girl; a daughter of Athena no less.

**Percy just stared into Annabeth's eyes. His anger subsided almost immediately. He turned back to Mars and with one quick motion he knocked the sword out of his hand. Mars fell on his butt after the impact. "He's defeated now," Percy said. He turned back to Juno, but the goddess disappeared into a golden light. Percy huffed in frustration. He capped Riptide. He turned back to Mars; he extended his hand to the god. Mars looked at the hand for a moment before grabbing it. Percy pulled him up before slinging his arm over his shoulder. "Alex go get some ambrosia and nectar." Alex nodded before running below decks. Percy helped Mars to the stairs and sat him down.**

"A very honorable thing to do," Hestia said admiringly.

**"I can't believe you beat me," Mars exclaimed. He didn't look mad. He looked proud.**

**Percy grinned at the god. "Well, you're pretty fast," Percy said. Mars laughed softly, but he winced as pain shot through his ankle.**

**"What is it with you and hurting war god's feet and ankles?" Mars asked.**

**Percy's smile widened. "I don't know. I guess I was checking for an Achilles heel," Percy said.**

**Mars laughed, but he stopped as again a burning pain shot through his leg. Alex appeared and handed a canteen of nectar to his father. "Thank you son," Mars said. Alex smiled at his father.**

**After a few minutes of drinking nectar and eating ambrosia the god stood testing his ankle. He smiled when the pain finally disappeared.**

**"What are you going to do now?" Percy asked curiously.**

**"I need to persuade the Roman gods to fight alongside their children," Mars said.**

**Percy nodded. "Good luck," Percy said.**

**Mars smiled at him, and then he turned toward the other demigods. "I'd wish you all luck, but you've got the greatest piece of luck right here," Mars said as he pointed to Percy. The demigods closed their eyes before the god of war disappeared.**

Mars smiled. "The boy, I mean Percy is amazing," Mars complimented. Poseidon nodded.

**Jason, Alex, Nico, and Leo stepped forward and officially greeted the son of Poseidon. Jason stood in front of Percy carefully. He didn't really know what to say. "Scipio, I mean Percy," Jason began.**

Piper smiled at Jason's unease. She knew Percy wouldn't make fun of him.

**"Don't worry Jason. Scipio is inside me. I guess he always was. I still think you're a great leader," Percy explained.**

**Jason smiled. "Not as good as you," Jason said.**

Zeus frowned. He didn't like his son to admit something like that, but he knew it was true.

**Percy smiled. "Well, you can't beat perfection," Percy said mischievously. The boys all looked at him until Percy started to laugh at their surprised faces. "I'm kidding; you all got to loosen up a bit." The boys smiled at him.**

Leo, Apollo and Hermes all laughed. "It's good to have you back Perce," Apollo said, but began to blush when he realized he spoke to a book.

**Gwen and Piper approached him next. Percy gave them his classic crooked grin. "Percy, it's good to meet you," Piper said.**

**Percy smiled at both of them. "The pleasure is all mine," he said. He looked away from them as he spotted Annabeth walking up the stairs toward the bow of the ship. "Excuse me." Percy walked up the stairs. The other demigods walked away to give the two privacy. Even Leo, but Nico and Jason had to forcibly remove him.**

Piper punched Leo in the arm. "Hey that really hurts," Leo whined. Piper glared at him. "This is in the future."

Piper smiled fiendishly. "Well now you have something to remember for the future," she said.

Aphrodite smiled. Her daughter was a lot different than her other children, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Aphrodite looked back at the book. Here comes the Percabeth, she thought.

**Annabeth stood near the dragon's head. Percy walked up to her carefully. He really didn't know what to say to her, but he knew an apology was in order. He stood only a few feet behind her.**

Annabeth smiled at Percy's thoughts.

**"Annabeth," he said. Annabeth turned around slowly. Her eyes were red from when she had cried over him and her face was still a little pale from when she had fallen through the sky. "I'm sorry."**

**Annabeth just stared at him. "What are you sorry about?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

**"For being kidnapped and for forgetting you," Percy explained.**

**Annabeth smiled. "You couldn't help it. She took your memories," Annabeth said. She looked down at her feet. "She took you away from me."**

Athena frowned. She hated to think that her daughter would still have to go through with all this pain because the Fates had deemed it so.

**Percy couldn't control himself anymore. He rushed forward and held her tenderly. Annabeth nearly collapsed against him. She cried again, letting out all the pain and heartache. It had been a long time since Percy had seen her cry; it broke his heart. Percy hugged her tightly as he whispered in her ear, "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."**

Aphrodite wiped a tear away. So cute, she thought.

Piper smiled at Jason. The two were happy that Annabeth and Percy would get back together.

Nico, Thalia and Rachel grinned at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes, but soon she was smiling just like them.

**Annabeth pulled away to look at her boyfriend. It felt so good to think about him that way again. "I missed you so much Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Percy smiled at his nickname.**

**"I missed you too, Wise Girl," Percy said with a big smile. Annabeth smiled happily. It was the first true smile anyone had seen from her in months. Percy was back.**

**Annabeth's smile faded. "How do you feel?" Annabeth asked as she studied his face. Percy knew what she was asking, was he still Percy?**

**He tried to smile, but he knew that it looked forced. "I remember everything, but I am different. I guess I'll always be different than the boy I was before," Percy said with a little sadness in his voice.**

Annabeth was happy that he was back, but she still worried about how different he would be. She looked at her mother. Athena smiled at her and at that moment Annabeth knew everything would be okay.

**Annabeth nodded. "I really liked the boy you were," Annabeth admitted. Percy looked at her in concern. "However, I think I'm going to like the man even more." She placed her arms around his neck as she reached up on her toes to kiss the son of Poseidon on the lips. Percy froze at the sensation. It was better than their underwater kiss. Percy felt his brain melt, but he felt more than that. He felt a connection to the young woman kissing him. A connection he could never describe before, but now he knew what it was. He was in love with the daughter of Athena.**

Annabeth's smile widened. A few tears leaked from her eyes. Percy loved her. At that moment she knew that she loved him just as much.

_**AN: Another chapter down. A little Percabeth at the end, sorry but I had to appease Aphrodite. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	37. Meant To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 37: Meant To Be

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" Nico asked.

"I want to read about more Percabeth," Aphrodite said as she motioned for the book.

Annabeth's cheeks burned red.

Poseidon sighed. "I'll read," he said. Nico stood and handed the book to the lord of the seas.

Aphrodite pouted on her throne. "I wanted to read," she said.

Poseidon grinned at Athena. The goddess of wisdom rolled her eyes. "You can read the following chapter," Poseidon said as he opened the book.

**The night sky was clear and the stars shined down upon the son of Poseidon. The Argo II flew towards the original Mount Olympus and the battle that would follow. Percy sat at the bow of the ship with his legs dangling over the side. He would normally be scared of such heights, but his time as Scipio had changed him. He no longer feared his uncle's domain. He might be wary of it, but this new Percy was scared of only one thing, the loss of his friends, family and the people under his command.**

"He should be afraid, flying in my domain," Zeus said.

Poseidon smirked. "You want to go tell him that?" he asked smugly. Zeus grumbled under his breath.

**This day had been the craziest of his life, which was a lot to say. His memories had been restored, but his life was far from what it was before. He was a Greek and a Roman; a hero and a leader. Would he ever be the young man that fought in the second Titan war? Right now he felt so much older and wiser than that boy. He still had Scipio's memories, but he knew they were false. However, he held onto many of them; the memories of training at military school and his training with Mars. He held onto the discipline and the singular drive to help others. He was a hybrid; a cross between a Roman and a Greek. He was told by Mars, his father and even Athena that he was the best of Rome and Greece. A child of the big three; the most powerful demigod to ever live, but all he wanted was to help his fellow demigods. That was his ultimate goal.**

The demigods in the room all smiled at Percy's thoughts.

**He was broken away from his thoughts as he felt a familiar presence behind him.**

**"You're up late Wise Girl," Percy said as he smiled at the thought of the young woman he loved.**

Annabeth smiled.

"How can he do that?" Leo asked. No one had an answer.

**Annabeth stood behind him. She smiled at his nickname for her. "I could say the same thing for you," Annabeth mused.**

**Percy grinned. "Couldn't sleep, it's been a pretty long day."**

**Annabeth sat down beside him. She leaned against his shoulder. She was so happy that he had his memories back, but she was a little afraid that her Percy was gone forever. "Yeah it was. Thank you for saving my life."**

Athena watched her daughter closely. She was happy that she was reunited with Percy, but she shared the same fears as her daughter.

**Percy's grin widened. "I owed you. I guess we're even now."**

**Annabeth frowned. "Was that the only reason you saved me?"**

**Percy's grin disappeared. "Of course not; I'd save you anytime."**

Aphrodite squealed. Many of the gods flinched at the noise.

**Annabeth's smile returned. "I just wanted to make sure."**

**Percy chuckled lightly. "Don't worry."**

**Annabeth stared at him curiously. "Worry about what?"**

**Percy's face became serious. He looked into the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. "I'm still Percy."**

**Annabeth nodded. "I know, but I can tell that you have your doubts."**

Poseidon frowned at the thought of his son doubting himself.

**Percy sighed. "I would be lying if I said otherwise. I have all my memories, plus Scipios'."**

**"How does that make you different?" Annabeth watched her boyfriend closely. She could tell that he was more confident than the old Percy, even after he had bathed in the Styx the first time.**

**"I'm not the boy who liked to sleep late. I don't have a problem with school, except for some of those silly kids and the monster teachers." Percy smiled as he thought about Mrs. Dodds. Normally he wouldn't smile when thinking of her, but he wasn't afraid of the Furies, not now. They should be afraid of him.**

Hades groaned. "Alecto won't like to hear this," he said. Nico grinned at his father.

**"I'll miss the goofy son of Poseidon." Annabeth looked at him warily. She wasn't sure that he would appreciate the sentiment.**

Thalia looked at her best friend with a mischievous smirk.

**Percy laughed. "Yeah, I'll miss him too." She smiled; even now, Percy could still surprise her. "I guess that's part of maturing. I always felt like part of me was missing before. An important part; I suppose I found that now."**

**"Scipio was a rather impressive demigod." Annabeth gave Percy a mischievous grin.**

**Percy's eyes widened. "Yeah, well… I guess… he was… I mean… I was… ugh" Percy threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.**

Annabeth smirked at Percy's awkwardness. The old Seaweed Brain was still there.

**Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend. "I guess my Seaweed Brain is still in there." Percy pouted slightly at her statement, which only made her laugh harder. Annabeth laced her arm through his. "Don't worry; I like you much better than Scipio."**

**Percy sighed. "I think you like to get me flustered."**

**Annabeth gave him a happy smirk. "I told you before that I'm never going to make things easy for you. Why would I stop now?"**

Athena's face lit up at her daughter's words. A daughter of Athena would never make things easy for a man, especially a son of Poseidon.

**Percy gave her his crooked grin. He turned toward her and stared into her eyes. He looked deeply into her grey eyes making her cheeks turn pink. Percy's face was only an inch away from hers. His green eyes were bright and shined brightly in the moonlight. Annabeth was mesmerized by how beautiful they were. "I promise to be there for you and never abandon you." Annabeth smiled warmly as he spoke. "You're the only person in the world that makes me feel the way I do now. I… I love you."**

Aphrodite squealed even louder this time. The gods and demigods all had ringing in their ears.

**Annabeth's eyes widened. She felt her heart flutter. She couldn't believe he said that, but she knew what she felt. The smile on her face widened. "I love you, too."**

**Percy's face brightened. His white teeth shined as his smile stretched across his face. "Thank the gods." Annabeth laughed.**

**"Were you worried?" Annabeth gave him a questioning glare.**

**"No, I know you can't resist me," Percy teased.**

Nico gave Annabeth and Thalia a devious grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Thalia sent him the death glare, but the son of Hades never flinched.

**Annabeth rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the ribs. She held her elbow as if it had been hurt by hitting her boyfriend's invulnerable side. Percy turned toward her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"**

**Annabeth laughed at his concerned face. Percy frowned. He knew he had been played. "Got you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth gloated.**

Athena smiled at her rival. Poseidon returned the gesture; he was happy that his son had someone like Annabeth in his life.

**Percy crossed his arms over his chest and faked an angry face, but he couldn't hold it for long. He began to laugh along with his girlfriend.**

**"You two seem to be getting along pretty well," Piper said as she stood behind them. Percy and Annabeth stopped laughing as they turned to watch the daughter of Aphrodite.**

**"You're getting better at sneaking up on people," Annabeth praised.**

**Piper smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Gwen helped me," Piper conceded.**

**"I'm glad the Greeks and Romans are getting along," Percy said.**

**Annabeth stared at Percy when he said Greeks and Romans. She had a strange sensation; a feeling that Percy was holding something back.**

Poseidon stopped reading. He turned toward his rival expectantly. "She's figuring it out," he said. Athena nodded.

**"How did you find out you were Roman and Greek?" Annabeth asked.**

**Percy looked at her curiously, but Annabeth could tell he was worried. "I told you. Lady Styx told me," Percy explained.**

**Piper watched the couple talk. She began to turn to walk away. "Piper, stay right there," Annabeth said. Piper stopped. She turned to look at her friend with a curious expression on her face. Annabeth didn't know why she stopped Piper, but something in her mind told her to. "Percy, you're not telling me… I mean us, everything." Annabeth looked at Piper when she said us.**

"Not nice to lie to your girlfriend," Nico scolded. Thalia eyes lit up mischievously.

**Percy looked down at his hands. He hadn't sworn not to tell her, but he didn't know how to, but he knew that Annabeth wouldn't give up. "I'm not the only child of both Rome and Greece."**

**Annabeth's eyes widened. "Who?" Annabeth asked.**

**"I found out that Luke was a child of Hermes and Mercury," Percy said. He hoped that this piece of information would satisfy her. "That's why he survived his bath in the Styx."**

Hermes flinched at the sound of his son's name. He wished things had turned out different, but the Fates wouldn't allow him to change the future.

**The information didn't surprise her that much. She always knew that Luke was more powerful than a normal son of Hermes. Even with the changes that Percy had gone through she could still tell he was holding back.**

**"You're still holding something back," Annabeth said.**

"Your daughter is very perceptive," Poseidon complimented as he looked at Athena.

"She's the brightest of my children," Athena said.

**Percy sighed. Piper looked at Percy expectantly. She loved a good secret and she knew this was a good one. "Luke and I aren't the only ones," Percy conceded.**

**Piper couldn't hold her excitement. "Who else?" Piper asked.**

"She's definitely a daughter of Aphrodite," Apollo whispered to Hermes. Hermes chuckled softly.

**Percy watched the daughter of Aphrodite, but his gaze returned to Annabeth. The look on his face must have given him away. Annabeth just stared at him in shock. "It's me," Annabeth said softly. Percy nodded. Annabeth was surprised, but somehow she had always known that she was different from her other siblings. "Who else?" Percy looked at Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite just stared back with a surprised look on her face.**

**"That can't be right," Piper exclaimed.**

**"I didn't know how to tell either of you," Percy said. "Lady Styx told me and then Athena confirmed it."**

**"I don't feel different," Annabeth said.**

Athena looked at her daughter sadly. "You're not different, just special," she said. She sent a glare to anyone that would even think of arguing with her, none did.

**"I don't think you have to. You're both the most powerful demigod children of your parents," Percy explained.**

**"Shouldn't we both feel different, like you?" Piper asked.**

Athena wore a thoughtful expression. "Percy had his mother to be with him. Annabeth and Piper had long periods of time where they could only rely on themselves, besides Percy is a child of the big three, it takes longer for their abilities and powers to develop," Athena explained.

**"I was raised by my mom and I relied on her for so long. She didn't know I was of both lineages. She raised me to be carefree like a Greek. I guess the memory loss; the false memories and the training have changed me more because I needed more help to get my Roman side out. You and Annabeth have both been on your own for a long time. Piper, your father was always too busy, so you were left to rely on yourself. I guess that helped to bring out your Roman side," Percy explained.**

Athena's mouth hung open in surprise. Poseidon's hand moved up to her mouth and closed it for her. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies," he whispered. His hand lingered on her chin just a little longer than was necessary. Athena's face was crimson. She cleared her throat before she sent a glare toward her rival.

**Annabeth just stared at him. It made sense, but it was strange having Percy explain something logically to her. "What do we do now?" Annabeth asked.**

Thalia leaned over toward her best friend's ear. "He really is different," she whispered.

Annabeth nodded, but for once she didn't feel scared about that. She thought this more mature and disciplined Percy was impressive and very attractive.

**"Embrace the side of you that is Roman. I'll be glad to help you and the Romans will as well," Percy said.**

**"They won't think of us like a couple of freaks?" Piper asked worriedly.**

**Percy shook his head. "They won't; we're special. We can bridge the gap between Roman and Greek. We can bring them together. They can finally be at peace, and maybe in the future the need won't be there to divide demigods into Greek and Roman groups," Percy explained.**

The gods all stared at the book. "Could he be correct?" Hera asked.

"I don't know," Zeus replied.

Athena and Poseidon both shared a knowing smile. They knew if anyone could do it, it would be Percy.

**Annabeth couldn't help but feel proud of Percy. "You're right," Annabeth said.**

**"I don't know what to do," Piper said.**

**Percy smiled at her. "I think Jason would be happy to help you figure it out," Percy said.**

Jason's cheeks reddened as he thought of helping Piper.

**Piper's cheeks reddened before a smile stretched across her face. "Thank you," Piper said before she ran off to look for Jason.**

**Annabeth stared at her boyfriend. He was a leader now and a good one. She was so proud of him. "What about me?" Annabeth asked.**

**Percy placed his hands on her shoulders. A jolt of electricity shot through their bodies at the touch. "I think that we'll need a lot of personal training," Percy said with a mischievous smile on his face.**

Aphrodite squealed again; this time a wine glass that Dionysus had in his hand exploded before he could take a drink. Zeus glared at his son.

"Sorry father," Dionysus said sheepishly.

**Annabeth's face brightened at the sight. "That sounds pretty good," she said. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "We're the same now."**

**Percy's crooked grin widened. "You're right as usual," Percy said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you daughter of Athena and Minerva."**

**Annabeth's smile spread across her face. "I love you son of Poseidon and Neptune," Annabeth said. They leaned forward and kissed tenderly.**

Aphrodite was about to squeal but Hephaestus cut her off by kissing her. Aphrodite was shocked at first before she melted into the kiss.

Thalia, Nico and Rachel all poked fun at Annabeth causing her face to heat up until she looked like she had severe sunburn. However, it was all in good fun. Annabeth laughed with her friends afterwards. Athena felt immense relief because her daughter was happy; it had been a long time since she saw her smile so much.

Poseidon read ahead. He smiled at the thought of his son and the daughter of his rival. He was happy for the both of them.

**No matter what life through at them this couple would survive. That was clear to their parents and their friends. Percy and Annabeth or Percabeth as the Aphrodite cabin called them would endure. That is the way of true love. Even with battles looming large in the distance these two would find a way through.**

Aphrodite pulled away from her husband with a broad smile on her face. She couldn't agree more with the book. Percy and Annabeth were meant to be together.

_**AN: A lot more Percabeth, plus a revelation. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	38. Power Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 38: Power Switch

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Poseidon snapped his fingers and the book appeared in Aphrodite's lap. She sent a slight glare toward the sea god, but Poseidon was unfazed. He just grinned back at the goddess mischievously.

Aphrodite opened the book. "Destiny's leader," she read.

**Percy was at the helm of the Argo II. It felt weird sailing a ship through the sky, but Percy had done stranger things. The son of the sea god knew they were getting close to the original home of the gods. He could feel the ancient power as they grew closer to the mountain. Clouds obscured the view of the mountain peak, but Percy knew that a giant and a horde of monsters awaited them. He didn't know how, but his senses were off the chart since his second bath in the Styx. He was stronger, faster and more powerful. He received an incredible gift from Lady Styx; he just hoped it was enough to prevail.**

"Don't doubt yourself," Athena said. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

**"How're you doing _sir_?" Alex asked as he approached his Consul or former Consul, he wasn't quite sure.**

Mars grinned. His son was a true Roman.

**"You don't have to call me _sir_, Alex," Percy said.**

**"I don't know what to call you since…" Alex said before trailing off.**

**"Since you found out I wasn't really Scipio?" Percy asked.**

**Alex wouldn't meet Percy's eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."**

Jason felt the same. He felt sorry for his friend and his future-self, it wouldn't be easy.

**Percy smiled at his friend. "I might not be Scipio anymore, but I still have his memories and I still care about you and the others. You're not going to lose my attention. I just happen to care about the Greeks, too."**

Jason smiled at the sentiment. He worried that Percy wouldn't have enough time for both.

**Alex looked up at the person he thought that he knew. When he looked into Percy's eyes he saw the similarities to Scipio, but he could see the differences as well. "It's just odd talking to you as Percy when I've only known you as Scipio."**

**"I understand, really I do. Imagine finding out that your both Greek and Roman. Try having two sets of memories; some real and others from another possible life. I'm a Greek hero and a Roman leader. I may be different, but deep inside I'm still the leader you respected; the one that trained you to be the best."**

Mars nodded. Percy and Scipio were one. Maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**Alex couldn't help but hear Scipio as Percy spoke. At that moment he realized that Percy was Scipio. The name was different, but the underlying person was there. Percy may be a little more care free and open, but that only made him a better person, not less of one.**

Thalia leaned over toward Annabeth. "He's right, this new Percy is even more special," she whispered. "However, you've never heard that from me." Annabeth smiled at her best friend.

**Alex smiled at his leader. "Yes, I can see that. I guess… I was just worried that you would forget about us now that you had all your memories back."**

**Percy placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "You are a good friend and soldier. You make your father proud." Percy's eye narrowed as he looked over Alex's shoulder.**

**Alex was about to ask what was going on when he turned around to see the peak of the original Mount Olympus directly in front of the flying ship.**

The demigods and many of the gods paled at the news.

**Percy turned the ship to avoid crashing into the side of the mountain. He stretched out with his senses looking for a place to land the ship. He felt the presence of water only a mile from the base of the mountain. He sailed the ship using his senses as a guide, until the ship reached a large mountain lake. The water was calm almost like a plate of glass. He lowered the ship until it splashed down softly onto the surface of the lake.**

**"Wow, that was one soft landing," Piper said as she climbed up the stairs from below deck. Percy turned and grinned at the daughter of Aphrodite.**

**"Thank you," Percy said. **

**"Leo climbed up after her. Piper gave him a mischievous smirk. "Yeah, repair boy always tries to knock Jason over the side when he lands the Argo," Piper joked.**

**Leo frowned. "I do not try to do that, Beauty Queen," Leo protested.**

**"Sure you don't, Repair Boy," Piper said.**

Leo glared at the daughter of Aphrodite. "I can land just fine," he said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Leo."

**"Calm down guys," Jason said as he ascended the stairs to join his friends. "I have to agree. That was a pretty fine landing."**

Leo glared at the book.

**Alex stood at attention when he saw Jason. "You're orders, sir?" Alex asked.**

**Percy smiled at Jason's irritated face. Percy knew that Jason had been around the Greeks for a while; he didn't think of himself as a _sir_. "Get the others ready. We'll be heading to Mount Olympus soon," Jason ordered. Alex saluted before running below decks to get the others.**

**Piper and Leo looked at each other. They could tell that Jason wanted to speak with Percy.**

**"I'll go catch Annabeth," Piper said.**

**Leo watched her as she climbed down the stairs. "I'll go help her," Leo said awkwardly before he raced down the stairs after her.**

"Can you be any more obvious?" Piper asked rhetorically. Leo blushed.

**Jason walked over to Percy as the son of the sea god steered the ship in the crystal clear waters of the lake. "You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders," Percy examined.**

**Jason sighed. "It feels like it," Jason admitted. "I feel bad about what happened in the underworld."**

**"Don't be, it was fate," Percy said.**

"He's right, it was fate," Hades said. Hades' comment earned strange glances from several of the gods including Zeus and Poseidon.

**"You had to save the day; I didn't do anything to help," Jason said dejectedly.**

"Son that isn't true; you did your part," Zeus said. Jason smiled at his father.

**Percy frowned. "You led the others out of the underworld. You freed Nico, Thanatos and Lady Styx. If you hadn't done that I would have died," Percy explained.**

Thalia and Annabeth both grinned at each other. Percy was making others feel better as usual.

**Jason stared at him in surprise. "You would have died?"**

**"Without Lady Styx, yes I would have."**

Annabeth shivered in fear at the idea of Percy dying.

**Jason smiled. "Thanks for letting me know." Percy grinned at his friend. "However, I think you should be the one to lead us from now on."**

Zeus sighed. He knew this was coming, but he would be lying to himself if he didn't feel disappointed.

**It was Percy's turn to be surprised now. "You're doing great. Why ask me to do this now?"**

**Jason sighed. "Percy, you're the best leader. Whether you're Percy or Scipio, you're still the best leader."**

**"A son of Jupiter giving away leadership; your dad won't be happy about that."**

Hades and Poseidon both looked at their brother, but Zeus wouldn't meet their eyes.

**Jason laughed. "He hasn't been much of a dad. He gave me away to Juno. I think he lost any say in my life after that."**

Jason looked at his father sadly, but he was surprised when he saw the pain in his father's blue eyes. "I'm sorry to both you and Thalia," Zeus said as he looked at his son and then his daughter. Thalia smiled at her father warmly. He rarely showed his softer side, but she was glad he had one.

**Percy shook his head. "Your dad cares about you. He's a god; they can't be involved and the King of the gods has it worse than the others."**

Zeus's mouth hung open in shock along with many of the other gods. Percy actually defended his uncle.

**Jason just stood there in shock. Percy was different than Scipio. Scipio held anger towards his father, but Percy sympathized with the gods. "I can't believe you defended my dad."**

**Percy laughed. "I'll defend him when it comes to his kids, but he really screwed up with this war." Thunder rang out overhead. Percy looked to the sky and smiled mischievously. "You know its true mister bury my head in the sand."**

Everyone laughed, even Hera. Zeus glared at the book for a moment before he felt Hera's touch on his arm. "You know it was a mistake," Hera said. Zeus nodded reluctantly.

**Jason couldn't help but laugh. "You're one of a kind."**

**Percy's smile widened. "That's probably one of the better compliments I've received."**

**Jason's face grew serious. "So, are you going to take over or not?"**

**Percy frowned again before sighing in defeat. "I'll take over."**

**Jason's face lightened. He stood straight and grinned at the son of the sea before him. "What are your orders, _sir_?"**

**Percy's eyes narrowed. "First, don't call me _sir_. It makes me feel old and second, go help the others get ready." Jason nodded before running down the stairs to join the others.**

Annabeth and Thalia laughed at Percy's words. Jason smiled at Piper; he was glad that Percy was in charge of the quest.

**Percy stretched out his senses to the ship before lowering the anchors into the water. He concentrated on the sails and masts. The white sails lowered and contracted until they were all stowed away. Once complete, Percy turned around to see seven demigods standing behind him. They were all clad in either imperial gold armor or celestial bronze armor. Everyone had their weapons. They all looked at Percy expectantly.**

**"You all look ready to go," Percy said.**

**Leo looked Percy up and down. "What about your armor?" Leo asked.**

Piper rolled her eyes.

**Piper elbowed him. "Bathed in the Styx remember?" Piper chided. Leo frowned as he rubbed his side.**

**"He still has a mortal spot," Annabeth said. She looked at Percy worriedly.**

**Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared behind Percy. The son of the sea turned around to see a small silver ring sitting on the deck. Percy picked it up and examined it. The ring was a silver boar with red glowing eyes. It was almost an exact duplicate of the one Mars had originally given him. Percy placed the ring on his left hand. He wasn't sure how another dagger would serve as armor. As soon as Percy thought of armor the ring glowed and the next thing he knew his body was covered in silver armor.**

Everyone in the throne room turned to Mars. He shrugged. "He needs armor, so sue me," he said.

**Leo ran forward to examine the metal. "I think that's Olympian Silver," Leo exclaimed.**

**The others ran up to touch the armor. "That metal is rarer than imperial gold or celestial bronze," Annabeth explained.**

**Alex smiled at his Consul. "I guess dad wanted to make sure you had protection," Alex said.**

**Percy smiled at his friend. "I guess you're right," Percy said. He sent a silent prayer to Mars and he could feel the good wishes that the Roman god of war gave him in response.**

**Percy examined his armor. It was clearly Olympian silver. It shined brightly in the early morning sunlight. The armor covered everything, but his head. He had armored gloves on his hands and armored boots on his feet. He walked around on the deck and was surprised how light the armor felt on his body.**

"He probably looks pretty good in that armor Annabeth," Piper said. Annabeth blushed. Thalia and Rachel both snickered from beside her.

**Jason stepped to the side rail of the ship. He looked down at two small zodiacs that were tied against the hull. "How did those get down there?"**

**Percy smiled. The zodiacs were sea green in color with a trident on the side. "I think they're a gift from my dad," Percy said.**

"You're welcome son," Poseidon said before he shot a glare toward Mars.

**Jason looked at them in wonder. "I guess we should go then," Jason said as he looked to Percy for orders.**

**Percy grinned. "Everyone into the boats," Percy ordered. The others climbed down to the boats. Only Percy and Annabeth stood on the deck. Percy gave her a curious stare.**

**Annabeth walked up to him. She was only a few inches from the side of his face. She leant forward and whispered, "I love you."**

Aphrodite stopped reading and looked at Annabeth. "You're the cutest daughter of Athena, ever," she said. Athena shook her head in frustration at the goddess of love's antics.

**Percy smiled. He held her shoulders protectively. He stared into her grey eyes. "I love you too," he said before crashing his lips to hers. He broke away too soon for Annabeth's liking, but then he threw her over his shoulder and slid down the rope ladder to the zodiac below. Annabeth yelled in surprise as they slid down the ladder. Once they hit the boat, Percy sat her down. Annabeth's cheeks were red and she really felt embarrassed, but when she looked over at Piper she couldn't help but smile. Piper smiled brightly at the daughter of Athena. She could almost hear her mother giggling in her mind about how cute Percabeth was.**

Aphrodite frowned. "I do not giggle," she protested. Apollo and Hermes both choked trying to hold in their laughter.

**Percy turned to address the demigods in the two zodiacs. He pointed toward the original Mount Olympus. "There is the original home of the gods," Percy said. He then motioned toward the demigods in front of him. "You are the heroes of the prophecy. Our job is a difficult one, but I know all of you well. You will make your parents proud. I'm already proud to lead you all into battle." The demigods smiled at his word.**

**Percy turned to look at the Argo one last time before he turned back to his friends. "Winston Churchill once said, "Courage is rightly esteemed the first of human qualities... because it is the quality which guarantees all others." I look at all of you and I can see the courage in your eyes and in your hearts. Remember, we are a team; in battle we fight as one."**

Athena stared at her daughter in surprise. Percy shocked her again. Annabeth beamed at her mother before she winked at her. Athena's surprised face morphed into an amused one.

Poseidon leaned toward Athena. "He's not a Seaweed Brain anymore."

**The demigods cheered at their leaders words. Percy looked at Alex. The son of Mars grinned at his leader. "Let's get in there and kick some butt," Percy said before he started the engine and powered the zodiac toward the shore.**

The demigods all smiled. Percy was different, but the changes were good. He had the best of both Scipio and the old Percy. He was a leader and a hero.

**Jason followed close behind in the other zodiac. He looked back at the Argo II and smiled. He knew they would make it back alive. He looked at Percy piloting the zodiac in front of him. He couldn't help the happiness that flowed through him. He was relieved that he wasn't in charge, but that wasn't the real reason for his feelings. He knew that Percy was fated to lead them and more importantly he was destined to lead all demigods, both Greek and Roman. He could almost feel the Fates smiling down upon them.**

Hestia grinned at Jason's thoughts. "He really is destiny's leader," she said.

_**AN: Another chapter down and several more to go. We'll be heading into another set of fight scenes, so stay tuned.**_


	39. Titan Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 39: Titan Surprise

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Who'd like to read next?" Aphrodite asked.

"I will," Thalia said before she stood up and took the book from the goddess of the love.

"Near the original Mount Olympus," she read.

**The two zodiacs arrived on the other side of the lake in only a few minutes. The water in the lake was a beautiful teal green color with tall trees along the banks. The boats came ashore easily on the sandy beach that lay on the side of the lake facing Mount Olympus. The demigods disembarked; Percy was the last to exit the boats. The demigods turned to their leader to await his orders.**

Poseidon was so proud of his son. His smile lit up his face. He turned toward Athena; the goddess couldn't help but smile at her former rival's happiness.

**Percy paced in front of his friends. His silver armor made him look like a knight from the court of Camelot. Everyone watched him closely waiting for him to speak.**

Aphrodite squealed. Mars covered his ears as he glared at the pink-clad goddess.

**"First, we must scout the area. I have studied the maps closely and there are only two ways up the mountain that will lead to the ruins of the original home of the gods," Percy said. "Once, the area is scouted we will meet up again here." Percy pointed to an area on the map that was between the two areas to be scouted. "The rocks and trees in this area will provide sufficient cover to screen us from view. We will plan our attack there."**

Athena and Annabeth both shared surprised faces. Percy could plan and strategize. They had to remind themselves that he was part Scipio now.

**"Do you have a plan?" Jason asked.**

**Percy smiled before turning to look at Annabeth. "I'll let our mast strategist take a stab at it," Percy said.**

Annabeth blushed at Percy's words.

Nico smiled fiendishly before he smirked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes, but when she looked at Rachel her face turned red. The Oracle gave her a knowing smile.

**Alex raised his hand. Percy nodded in his direction. "Couldn't you make the plan? No offense Annabeth," Alex said.**

"He didn't mean anything by it Annabeth," Jason defended. Annabeth nodded in understanding.

**"We are a team. In war, the commander must hear the plans of his strategists before weighing in with his ideas and those of others," Percy said.**

Mars beamed at Percy's explanation. "A good commander leads, but he also listens."

Athena nodded in agreement. "A very wise philosophy, you taught Scipio well." Mars smiled slightly at the compliment.

**Annabeth and Nico just stared at Percy. Their surprised faces made Percy's smile widen. "You thought Scipio was the only one who could lead?" Percy asked.**

**Jason, Piper, Leo, Alex and Gwen grinned at Percy's question. They never knew Percy during the second Titan war.**

**"It's just surprising hearing you talk like that," Nico said.**

**Percy frowned. "Should I be offended or happy?" Percy asked his face a mask of eerie calmness. Nico didn't know what to say.**

**Annabeth elbowed the son of Hades in the side. "You should be happy," Annabeth said as she gave Nico the death glare.**

Nico and Annabeth glared at each other before Thalia cleared her throat. "I can't read with you two idiots playing the death glare game," Thalia said before she rolled her eyes. "Besides, neither of you could ever beat me at it."

**"Good; now to divide up our forces. Jason, you will lead the scout team that will reconnoiter the East side. You'll take Leo, Piper and Nico. I'll lead the second group with Annabeth, Alex and Gwen.**

**"What kind of enemy force should we expect?" Jason asked.**

**"A giant and probably fifty to a hundred monsters," Percy said. The new Argonauts just stared at their leader in disbelief.**

The demigods in the throne room looked at each other worriedly. They knew the fight would be very tough.

**"How can we fight so many?" Nico asked. He looked around at the stunned expressions of the other demigods around him.**

**"We make a good plan, summon the dead, and then Jason and I unleash a storm like no other," Percy said.**

Jason and Nico both smiled at each other. Thalia stopped reading. "Would you two stop acting like boys, so I can read," Thalia said.

Jason and Nico both wore embarrassed faces.

**"What do the rest of us do?" Alex asked.**

**Percy looked at Annabeth again with a knowing stare. "That's for the daughter of Minerva and Athena to decide," Percy said. Annabeth nodded. "Let's go, and Jason…" Percy began. Jason and his team gave their attention to the son of the sea god. "Good luck to you and your team."**

**"Same to you, _boss_," Jason said with a wry smile. Percy smiled as he shook his head at the name Blackjack always called him. Jason and his team walked off toward the East. They would ascend the mountain and scout the area for the enemy.**

**Percy and his team began the arduous climb up the mountain. They reached the summit; the temperature hovered around freezing. A mist covered the mountain top. They climbed the last few steps until they cleared the mist. They all looked in shock at the sight before them. Instead of a snow capped peak, they saw the ruins of a once beautiful city. A few of the ancient temples stood, but most were in disrepair. The once beautiful white marble was now a dull grey color because of age and erosion. Percy could feel Annabeth fidgeting next to him. He looked at her worriedly.**

"I do not fidget," Annabeth protested.

Rachel laughed. Annabeth glared at her friend. "Sorry," Rachel said as she held in her laughter. "You do act like that when you get excited."

Annabeth huffed. Thalia, Rachel and Nico all smiled at the flustered daughter of Athena.

**"Don't think about it Wise Girl. You'll blow our cover," Percy said. He knew that Annabeth would love nothing better than to explore the ruins.**

**Annabeth nodded, but Percy could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Gwen and I will make a survey of our surroundings," she said. He knew she would say something like that. It would give her the opportunity to look around, albeit from a distance.**

**"Okay, Alex and I will identify the enemy position and composition," Percy said. Annabeth smiled knowingly. "What?" Percy grinned at the face she made.**

**"It's just a little weird hearing you say words like, composition," Annabeth explained.**

Athena began to laugh. All eyes turned toward her. "That was exactly my thought." She smiled at her daughter.

**"I can read you know?" Percy said sarcastically.**

**"I know, but the old Percy didn't like to read," Annabeth said defensively. Her forehead creased worriedly.**

"He thinks your cute when you worry," Rachel said.

Annabeth's cheeks reddened.

**"Scipio liked to read; I guess it's just another part of him that I've inherited. A really good part, I think," Percy said. Annabeth could tell that he was concerned that she thought he was too different.**

**"It is a good thing. I think it makes you more attractive," Annabeth whispered.**

Thalia wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend. Artemis rolled her eyes at her lieutenant's antics.

**Percy's crooked grin widened. "You think I'm sexy?" Percy asked incredulously.**

Poseidon's amused grin spread across his face. Athena looked at him and her heart leapt in her chest. She tried to focus on equations or something else to avoid the warm feeling that spread through her. She looked to her right to see Aphrodite smiling at her.

**Annabeth sighed, but inside she was happy that the old Percy was still there. He could still act like a kid, which she secretly enjoyed. "Don't flatter yourself, Seaweed Brain," she said.**

**Percy laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, get to work," Percy ordered.**

**Annabeth smiled as she gave him a salute. "Yes _sir_," she exclaimed before joining Gwen in their survey of the area.**

**Alex gave Percy an amused smirk. "Your girlfriend is pretty cool," Alex said.**

Annabeth smiled proudly that one of the Romans thought she was cool.

**Percy wiped the amused smile from his face. He gave Alex a serious expression. "Yes she is, now we have a job to do, Legionnaire," Percy said. Alex came to attention. Percy's serious face morphed into a look of amusement. "Lighten up; we've got work to do." Percy lightly tapped Alex on the shoulder, but the son of Mars still rubbed the spot. Percy was definitely a lot stronger than he looked.**

**Alex had two pairs of binoculars. They both grabbed one and began their look out for the enemy forces. The sound of the ground shaking alerted the two to someone or something coming toward them. They huddled behind the boulders they used for cover. They waited until the sound passed their location before sneaking a peek.**

**What they saw was definitely a giant. He was around thirty feet tall and his body was made out of rocks, gems and precious metals. The creature's eyes looked like they had been formed out of two blood red rubies. The creature had to weigh several tons.**

"Alcyoneus," Hades spat. Zeus and Poseidon looked at their brother worriedly.

**Alex looked toward Percy. He could tell that the son of the sea knew this giant. "Do you know him?" Alex asked.**

**Percy looked away from the giant. "I know of him. I'm afraid that Gaea sent her eldest giant son to destroy the ruins," Percy said. The look on Alex's face showed that he didn't know who that was. "Alcyoneus."**

"The boy knows his giants," Hermes said.

**"Who?" Alex asked.**

**"The nemesis of Hades or Pluto," Percy said. He looked lost in thought. "Gaea has made quite a dangerous gamble."**

Athena smiled; she knew exactly what Percy was thinking.

**"What do you mean?" Alex asked.**

**"Alcyoneus is only immortal in his home. His original home was in Pallene, but now, I would think it would be somewhere near America," Percy explained.**

**"So, he's not immortal here in Greece?" Alex asked.**

**"Correct, we can take him down here," Percy said.**

**"Isn't it strange that she would do that?" Alex asked.**

**"It is, I'm concerned that she's got a plan or she has other powerful allies here besides the giant and the Earthborn that serve him," Percy explained.**

Annabeth didn't like the sound of that. Percy had good instincts and Scipio had incredible concentration and analytical skills. She knew that Percy was most likely correct. What could Gaea's surprise be?

"**What do we do?" Alex asked.**

"**We do our job and get as much information as possible to put together a plan that will work," Percy said. Alex nodded as the two returned to their survey of the enemy forces.**

"On the other side of Mount Olympus," Thalia read.

**Jason led his group up the mountain. They stood in awe of the original home of the gods. Jason and Leo would check on the enemy forces, while Piper and Nico checked the area for defensive positions and other important landmarks.**

**Jason and Leo watched from behind several boulders as groups of Earthborn, Cyclops and Laestrygonians marched by. It was clear that whatever was in charge kept tight control over the monsters. The sound of laughing rang out as an Empousa stepped out from behind a ruined temple with a tall man in a tuxedo at her side. Leo gave Jason a strange look.**

**"What in Hades is he supposed to be?" Leo asked.**

Thalia stopped reading. She knew who it was. "Prometheus"

Zeus's electric blue eyes flared. "So, that traitor is working for her now."

Athena nodded. "It would appear so. He's always switching sides," she said.

"Just like the snake he is," Annabeth groused. It was clear that the daughter of Athena was no fan of Prometheus, even thought she had never met him before.

**Jason watched the man in the tuxedo. "I don't know, but he's too tall to be a human and he seems too powerful to be a demigod," Jason said. Piper and Nico crawled over to the two demigods. They had finished their survey of the area. Jason saw the two and motioned for them to join Leo and him.**

**"We're finished," Piper said.**

**"We are too, except we can't figure out who the guy in the Tuxedo is," Jason said as he pointed to the tall man in the tuxedo.**

**Nico's face paled more than normal. His skin was chalky white. "Prometheus," Nico said.**

"Hey, I'm not that pale," Nico protested.

Thalia bit back her laughter. "Sure you're not Death Breath."

Nico glared at his cousin, but it didn't affect her.

**Jason and the others all stared at the Titan in the tuxedo. "What's he doing here?" Jason asked.**

**"Helping his grandmother," Piper said.**

Athena smiled at Piper. She was definitely a very smart daughter of the love goddess.

**"Don't you mean his mother?" Leo asked sarcastically.**

**Piper smacked him upside the head. "His grandmother, not mother. Iapetus was Prometheus's father," Piper explained.**

**Nico smirked at Leo. Leo rubbed the back of his head as he glared at Piper.**

"Why do you always hit me?" Leo asked Piper.

Piper smiled. "I'm trying to knock some sense into that dense head of yours. It will work someday," she said. Leo winced at the thought of being hit repeatedly by his friend.

**"You've become more violent, since you found out you were Greek and Roman," Leo said.**

**Jason's eyes grew twice their normal size. He knew Leo was in trouble now. He also knew that Piper worried that her friends thought she was different now. Piper pulled out her dagger and pointed it at the son of Hephaestus. "What did you say?" Piper asked with barely controlled rage.**

**"He didn't mean anything by it Pipes," Jason said quickly. Piper looked at Jason and he could see her anger subside.**

Leo smiled at his best friend, but Jason only motioned for him to not say anything.

**Leo had raised his hands in surrender. Nico began to chuckle. "No one asked you Dead Boy," Leo exclaimed.**

**Nico's dark eyes flashed with hellfire, but Jason put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We don't have time for this. We've got a job to do and this new piece of information is important," Jason said.**

Nico nodded toward his cousin. Jason gave him a small smile, but it was clear, the two cousins would become friends someday and hopefully stay that way for a long time after the end of the war, the gods willing.

**Nico nodded reluctantly. He liked Jason; he was a lot easier to get along with than Thalia. Leo looked away. He didn't like the disappointed look that Jason gave him.**

A sudden jolt of electricity sent Nico falling to the floor. "What did that mean?" Thalia asked her cousin tersely.

Nico looked up at his cousin. Thalia's eyes matched the eyes of her father earlier. Nico raised his hands in surrender. "Jason is just a little easier to get along with than you, no offense," he defended.

The lightning in Thalia's eyes dimmed, but she still shot one last glare at her cousin as he sat down in his chair.

**Piper stepped between the three demigods. "We need to get back to Percy and the others," Piper urged.**

**Jason nodded, before ushering everyone toward the location that Percy had marked on their maps. After dodging a few monster patrols the four demigods reached the crescent moon shaped ring of boulders. Jason sighed when he saw Percy and the others already there waiting.**

**"Thank the gods you're all here," Jason sighed.**

**Percy looked relieved as well. Percy looked at Jason's team, but his eyes settled on Nico.**

**Nico looked up at his friend. "What is it Perce?" Nico asked worriedly.**

**"We saw the giant that leads this army of monsters," Percy said. He looked worried, but more for the others than himself. "Nico, its Alcyoneus."**

**Nico froze. He slumped to the ground with his back against one of the boulders. "It would be him," Nico exclaimed dejectedly.**

Nico rubbed his back once more, but he understood why he felt that way. He was the Nico from just after this battle. He knew all too well the fear that gripped him when he had learned of the giant's identity, but he also smiled slightly when he remembered Percy's words.

**Annabeth sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Most guys would be jealous, but Percy knew that Annabeth cared for Nico, like one of her little brothers; he also knew that Nico had in many ways replaced Bianca with Annabeth as his big sister.**

Nico and Annabeth exchanged smiles. Annabeth was glad that he thought of her like a sister.

**"Don't worry, we're here to help you," Annabeth reassured.**

**"I have to face him," Nico realized.**

**Percy knelt down in front of his cousin. "Yes, but I'm going to be nearby the whole time," Percy said.**

**Jason stepped forward. He was only a few feet from Percy's side. "I'll be there too," Jason added.**

**Nico smiled at his two cousins. He was happy they would be there, especially Percy "Thanks," he said. He didn't know what else to say. Annabeth stood up and Percy offered his hand to his cousin. Nico accepted the gesture as Percy lifted him off the ground effortlessly.**

**Percy turned to address the seven demigods before him with a gleam in his sea green eyes. "Now it's time to plan," Percy said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend; his enthusiasm was contagious.**

"What has happened to my son?" Poseidon asked in mock horror. All those in the throne room looked at him curiously. A wry smiled stretched across his lips before he smirked toward Athena. The goddess's heart beat faster, but she knew what that smile meant. "He acts like one of your kids Athy."

_**AN: Another chapter complete. On to the battle, stay tuned more to come.**_


	40. Darn Cliffhangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 40: Darn Cliffhangers

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"That chapter is done," Thalia said. She looked around the throne room. "Who wants to read?"

"I'll read," Athena said. The book disappeared from Thalia's hand before appearing in Athena's.

"The battle begins," Athena read.

**"Everyone understand the plan and their roles?" Annabeth asked.**

**Nico looked worriedly at the daughter of Athena. "I can't go with him," Nico said as he pointed to Leo. Leo frowned in annoyance.**

Nico and Leo in the throne room glared at each other. Piper hit Leo over the head while Thalia did the same to Nico.

Jason stifled his laughter. "You two need to behave," he scolded before cracking up laughing.

**"You have to, Percy and Jason are needed to even the odds against that hundred monster force," Annabeth explained.**

Nico frowned; he remembered all too well the fight against Alcyoneus.

**"What about Prometheus, don't we have to worry about him?" Nico asked skeptically.**

**Annabeth stepped closer to Nico. He was making her angry. She didn't like people questioning her plans. Percy stepped between the two.**

"Always the peacemaker," Hestia said.

Annabeth blushed; she didn't like hearing about how defensive she could act.

**"This isn't the time to fight," Percy said. Annabeth sighed before nodding. "Nico, this is the best plan. You and Leo have enough power to take on Alcyoneus. You need to learn to work together."**

Jason smiled as he looked at his best friend. Leo understood the gesture; he had to put away his pride to work with someone else, even if they rubbed him the wrong way.

**"What about Prometheus?" Nico asked again.**

**Percy frowned. "Annabeth and Piper will fight him," Percy said.**

A fiendish smile crossed Annabeth's lips. Thalia was taken aback by the sight. Why did Annabeth dislike Prometheus so much?

**Nico looked at Annabeth and Piper. He didn't want to fight Alcyoneus. Percy looked into his friend's eyes before pulling the son of Hades away from the others and out of sight.**

Nico blushed. He remembered Percy's talk. It had helped him immensely.

**"It's okay to be scared," Percy said. Nico narrowed his eyes.**

Hades looked at his young son. The boy way only thirteen, but still he had to face such terrible monsters and now a giant. Hades for the first time in his life felt guilty over bringing his son such hardship.

**"I'm not scared," Nico protested. Percy stared into his eyes. Nico couldn't look away. Percy's stare was mesmerizing. He had never seen that stare before. He knew that Percy could sense his feelings. He knew they were like an open book to the son of the sea god. "I'm afraid." Nico slumped down onto the ground in defeat.**

Athena listened intently. Did Percy really have that effect on people with his stare? How different was he from the boy that always seemed to frustrate her?

**"It's okay to be scared," Percy said.**

**Nico shook his head violently. "No it's not. I see you and the others. They're not scared," Nico protested.**

**Percy laughed. Nico just stared at his friend; he never thought that Percy would make fun of him. "I'm not making fun of you. I laughed because the others are just as scared as you are," Percy reassured.**

Nico looked at Jason and the others. They all gave him a nod in agreement.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared son," Hades said.

Nico was frozen in shock. "You said it was."

Hades shook his head. "I was wrong, you're braver than me son, believe me you are."

Nico just stared at his father slack jawed. Nico's surprised face morphed into a warm smile. "Thanks dad."

**"No they're not," Nico said.**

**"Nico, you're wrong," Percy began. Nico was going to say more, but he shut up when he saw Percy glare at him. "Jason is scared to death that he'll let everyone down. Annabeth is scared that her plan will fail. Alex and Gwen are scared that that they'll let down the Roman camp. Piper is scared that she's not strong enough or skilled enough because she is a daughter of the love goddess."**

Those Percy spoke about in the book all stared at Athena and the book she held.

"How did he know?" Piper asked.

Mars grinned. "The boy knows how to read people. It's a gift only the greatest leaders have."

**"What are you scared of?" Nico asked.**

Everyone listened closely. They all wanted to hear Percy's fears, even though some thought they already knew.

**Percy looked down at the ground. His bright green eyes grew dark. "I'm afraid that one of you will die."**

Annabeth sighed. She knew Percy would say that. He was so worried about others that he never truly worried for his own well-being.

**Nico nodded. "I'm afraid that I'm not powerful enough to stand up to my father's enemy."**

**Percy smiled. "That's not all is it?"**

**Nico looked down at the ground sadly. He cursed to himself; this new and improved Percy was too perceptive. "I'm afraid I'll let my dad down," Nico confessed.**

Hades smiled that his son wanted to make him proud. "You have already made me proud."

**Percy helped Nico stand up. "Your dad cares about you. He may not always show it, but he does care," Percy said.**

**"How do you know? You're not very high up on my dad's list of demigods." Nico smiled at the times when Percy had pissed off the lord of the dead.**

Hades frowned as he remembered as well. However, this new Percy was different, plus he wasn't someone you'd want to have as an enemy.

**Percy laughed. "I know I'm not, but after the second Titan war, I saw how proud he was of you. Hades is good at hiding his feelings, but he couldn't do it then. I could see how much he loves you."**

**Nico just stared at Percy. "How do you know all of this?" Nico asked curiously.**

All those present in the throne room leaned forward in their seats. They were all curious about Percy's abilities. They wanted to know more about him, but Athena wanted to know why he had changed so much. Was his time as Scipio and the training from Mars the primary catalyst or was there something else? Athena had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to Percy Jackson than what they had learned so far.

**"Not sure, but I paid attention to everything, but most of the time my mind wasn't disciplined enough to process all of it, but now, I can see these things and analyze them all at once. I'm not sure why that's changed, but I've noticed that my ADHD and dyslexia have lessened considerably." Percy looked off into the sky as he spoke. Nico could tell that his friend was lost in thought. Percy snapped back to reality. "I have faith in you Nico."**

**Nico smiled at his friend before his face darkened and a sad expression crossed his face. "I think you'd be better off if Bianca was here."**

Annabeth wrapped her arm around Nico's shoulders. "Bianca would be proud of you," she said.

"She's right, I know she's proud of you," Hades confirmed. Nico smiled at his father before giving Annabeth a nod that he was okay.

**Percy looked down at the ground. He was still sad at the thought of Bianca. It was another reminder of one of his failures as a hero. "I'm sorry about Bianca and I always will be."**

Thalia looked down at her hands. She felt guilty as well, but she knew Percy felt worse about the death of their cousin. "It wasn't his fault. The damn Kelp Head needs to forgive himself; no one blames him." Nico smiled at his cousin before nodding in agreement.

**Nico shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you. I asked you to promise me something that no one should ever be asked." Nico felt so guilty. He knew how Percy felt, but he blamed himself more than his friend. "In the end her death was my fault."**

**Percy grabbed his friend by the shoulders roughly. He shook Nico's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. Bianca wouldn't want you to feel guilty. She loved you." A few tears ran down Nico's cheeks. Percy pulled his young friend into a hug. "I'm sorry Nico." Percy pulled Nico out of the hug, but he held onto his shoulders. "You're a child of the big three and a son of Hades. You're going to go out there and do your best. You've already made me proud, but now go out there and fight for yourself. You don't need to make anyone proud, but yourself. I have faith in you and nothing will ever change that, little _brother_." Percy smiled down at his cousin; the boy he thought of as a little brother.**

A tear ran down Nico's cheek. He wiped it away quickly before anyone saw. Thalia and Annabeth saw it, but they acted like they hadn't.

**Nico just stared at his friend in disbelief. Percy called him his little brother. He was shocked, but not surprised. He always thought of Percy as his brother. He wiped away the last tears from his face. "Thanks Perce, I'll do my best."**

**Percy let go of Nico's shoulders. "Now let's stop with all this mushy stuff and get back to our friends. We have a battle to fight and a world to save." Nico and Percy turned and walked back to the others. Nico felt his confidence return. He looked at Percy once again. His big brother, it felt so good to think of him that way.**

Hades and Poseidon both shared a look. They both silently agreed to be better brothers. It was something that their children would want.

**Annabeth and the others waited for Nico and Percy. Annabeth paced back and forth. She stopped when she saw Piper stand in front of her. "What's taking them so long?" Annabaeth asked impatiently.**

**Piper smiled. "Nico is the youngest one here," she said. "I can see why he'd be afraid."**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He was born seventy years ago; I've never seen him scared," Annabeth said.**

Annabeth blushed at her tone. "I didn't mean anything by that Piper," she said.

Piper smiled. "I know, you're future-self is just worried about them," Piper replied.

**Piper frowned. "He might have been born that long ago, but he's still thirteen. He's at the age where you feel awkward and you're afraid to let others down," Piper explained.**

**Was Nico really scared that he would let them down? Suddenly, Percy and Nico returned. Nico looked completely different. He was smiling and his dark eyes shined in the low light of the morning sun. Percy's crooked grin showed that the worst was over.**

**Annabeth stood in front of the two sons of the big three. "What took you so long?" Annabeth asked. She tried to hide her worry, but Percy could see right through her composure.**

Thalia smirked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena blushed at the sight.

**"We had a little family discussion," Percy explained. He looked over at Nico and his grin widened. "Right, little bro?"**

**Nico smiled before shaking his head in amusement. "Yeah, I'm fine," Nico said. He walked up to Leo. The son of Hephaestus watched him cautiously. "Leo, I'm sorry about being such a jerk."**

**Leo just stared at Nico in wonder. He looked down at Nico's outstretched hand and carefully took it. The two boys shook hands as they smiled at each other. They both began to laugh after just a few moments. Everyone watched them waiting for something bad to happen.**

"Hey, we can be good,"Nico said.

"Sometimes," Leo added.

**Percy looked around at the faces of the other demigods. "Boom," Percy said loudly, but not too loud that he would give away their location. Everyone jumped back in alarm. Nico and Leo let go of each other's hands. They just watched the shocked faces of their friends. The only sound was the laughter of the son of the sea god.**

Apollo and Hermes broke out into fits of laughter. "The old Perce isn't gone," Apollo exclaimed.

**"Hey, that wasn't funny," Jason complained.**

Leo smiled. "It really was," he said.

**Leo and Nico looked at each other and then at Percy's smiling face. The son of Hades and the son of Hephaestus joined their friend and leader as they began to laugh as well.**

**Annabeth walked up to Percy. Her face was red with embarrassment. "That wasn't very nice Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. She faked an angry voice, but her frown turned to a small smile. She couldn't be mad at Percy even though he had been rather mean to his friends; she knew he was only kidding around.**

**Percy finally stopped laughing, so did Nico and Leo. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. You all looked so worried that Repair Boy and Dead Boy would start killing each other; I couldn't help myself," Percy said.**

Leo and Nico both smiled when Percy used their nicknames.

**Piper stepped up to Annabeth's side. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny," Piper said.**

**Annabeth just glared at her friend, but she knew that Piper was correct. Annabeth nodded. "You're right," she conceded.**

**Piper acted like she was going to feint. "Wise Girl said I was right," Piper joked.**

**Percy and everyone else laughed at Annabeth's face. The daughter of Athena's cheeks turned red. Percy walked over and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "We're laughing with you, not at you," Percy consoled. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. She joined her friends in laughing. It felt so good to laugh. Once everyone was done, Percy walked in front of his friends. All eyes moved to watch him. He placed his hand out into the center of the small clearing that they stood in. Everyone placed their hands on top of his. "All for one and one for all," Percy said making everyone smile at the Three Musketeer reference. "Time to kick some butt."**

"Sorry, I guess I couldn't help myself," Piper said.

**They broke apart and joined together in their teams. Annabeth and Piper walked off to find Prometheus. Percy and Jason walked off to fight the army of monsters. Nico and Leo walked off to confront Alcyoneus. Gwen and Alex grabbed their bows and prepared themselves to support Percy and Jason.**

**Annabeth and Piper stalked around as they hid behind boulders and smaller rocks. They came to a small clearing. There seated on a rock still in his tuxedo was Prometheus. The Empousa that had been with him earlier was gone. Annabeth and Piper stepped out from behind the boulder. Prometheus had a surprised look on his face.**

"I bet he did," Thalia said knowing that the Titan probably had a trick up his sleeve.

**"Have you come to surrender?" Prometheus asked with a straight face. Annabeth was rather impressed with the way he could recover from his surprise, so quickly.**

**"We've come here to fight you," Annabeth said.**

**Prometheus shook his head. "I'm not much of a fighter. I'm more of a strategist," he said.**

"The little weasel," Mars said.

**"Stand and fight Titan," Annbeth said. She was tired of his attitude.**

**Prometheus chuckled. "What're you going to do, if I stay seated?" Prometheus asked slyly.**

Annabeth's face turned red; she didn't like to be mocked.

**Annabeth stepped closer to the Titan. Piper was at her side. She looked around cautiously for any signs of an ambush. "I'll cut off your head like the snake you are," Annabeth said.**

Thalia chuckled.

**Prometheus's dark brown eyes narrowed. He glared at the daughter of Athena. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Prometheus said. Annabeth's glare intensified. "For such a pretty girl you're awfully serious."**

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Leo said. Annabeth's grey eyes flared with anger. "or maybe not." Leo gulped before he looked away from the daughter of Athena.

**Annabeth huffed. Her anger grew, but Piper grabbed a hold of her shoulder. She leaned near to Annabeth's ear. "He has a form of charmspeak. Instead of getting you to do his bidding he can make you do what he wants through manipulation. He's making you mad, so you'll slip up. Don't fall for it," Piper explained.**

Athena looked at the daughter of Aphrodite with a surprised look on her face. "Your instincts are very good," she complimented. Piper smiled and Aphrodite grinned at her daughter with pride in her eyes.

**Annabeth chastised herself internally for almost falling into the Titan's trap. She let him goad her into a potentially rash decision. "Thanks, Piper," Annabeth said.**

**"It's not going to work Prometheus. Whatever you had planned will fail," Annabeth said.**

**Movement in the bushes behind the Titan alerted the two demigods that something was amiss. Annabeth stood in awe as a dagger flew through the air directly into the bush. An Empousa fell out of the bush clutching her chest. The dagger was imbedded in the middle of her chest. Everyone turned to look at where the dagger had come from. Piper stood straight and tall; to Annabeth she looked like a Roman. The Empousa fell forward and turned to dust before her body even hit the ground.**

"Awesome, Beauty Queen," Leo exclaimed. Piper blushed. Jason gave her a brilliant smile.

**Prometheus stood and ran away with Annabeth hot on his heals; Piper grabbed her dagger and ran after her friend.**

"Kick his ass Annie," Thalia yelled.

Annabeth glared at her best friend. "Don't call me Annie," she said.

"Nico and Leo," Athena read.

**Nico could feel the aura of power that emanated from the cave in front of them. The cave had once been the home of an Oracle; one that was beloved by Apollo. Now the cave was empty.**

Apollo sighed as he remembered the old cave and the many Oracles that lived there for the hundreds of years that the gods lived on the original Mount Olympus.

**"He's in there," Nico said.**

**"You can feel him?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes, it's weird. I can sense him, like I can sense a ghost in the underworld," Nico explained with a calm expression on his face.**

Hades smiled at his son's senses, but he was worried about the fight to come.

**The two demigods walked into the cave. Leo held out his hand and an orange flame erupted from his palm lighting the way in front of them. Nico didn't really need the light; his eyes were perfectly acclimated to the low light of the underworld. A cave didn't cause him any issues.**

**They walked until the cave opened into a large cavern with a ceiling that was raised several stories above the floor. In the center of the cave was a large throne made of bones. The bones were too large to be human bones, except for the human skulls used as foot rests. On the throne was Alcyoneus, the gems that helped make up his body glowed in the low light of the cave. His ruby red eyes pulsed with power.**

Nico shivered as he remembered the sight of the giant. He'd never forget the creature's eyes.

**"Son of Hades; I've been expecting you," Alcyoneus said. Leo looked at Nico, but he didn't flinch. He knew that the giant could sense him.**

**"My name is Nico Di Angelo; I know who you are child of Gaea," Nico said. Alcyoneus glared at him.**

**"Who did you bring with you?" the giant asked.**

**"My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo said.**

**"A child of the old blacksmith; you're a fire user, very interesting," Alcyoneus said.**

Hephaestus glared at the book. "I'm not that old," he said. Aphrodite held his hand tighter. The god of the forge smiled at her as he felt his heart lighten at the touch of his wife's hand.

**The giant stood up from his throne. Nico and Leo split up to give the monster two targets. "Your mother must hate you," Leo said before pulling out a hammer from his tool belt. Nico looked at his fellow demigod, and then he smiled in understanding.**

"Anger will make the giant more susceptible to making mistakes," Mars said before Athena could. Mars smiled at the wisdom goddess's expression.

**"Yeah, she sent you away from your territory. She must want you to die," Nico agreed before he pulled out his Stygian iron sword.**

**Alcyoneus's red eyes glowed a blood red color. He glared at the two demigods before charging toward the son of Hades. Nico concentrated on the ground as a large boulder erupted from the floor of the cave and intercepted the giant's foot. Alcyoneus tripped and fell forward. He reached for Nico, but the son of Hades disappeared into the nearest shadow. He emerged next to Leo.**

Hades grinned at his son's use of his skills and power.

**Alcyoneus screamed before a large diamond the size of a dump truck erupted from the ground sending Nico and Leo jumping out of the way. Leo hit his side against the cave wall while Nico cracked his head against the giant's throne.**

Thalia and Annabeth looked at the son of Hades in fear. They knew their friend survived, but they couldn't help but worry when they heard about his injury.

**Leo stood up clutching his side. He knew that he cracked a rib.**

Piper touched Leo's hand. Leo could see the worry in her eyes.

**Nico crawled to the throne and used the bones to pull himself up to his knees, his vision was blurred and he felt something sticky on the side of his face. The ground rumbled next to him; he looked up as the giant loomed above.**

**"I'll kill you now," Alcyoneus declared.**

"Oh snap, another cliffhanger," Apollo said.

Athena rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "Percy and Jason," she read.

**Percy and Jason positioned Gwen and Alex on opposite sides of the clearing. The two sons of the big three knew that their scent would be overpowering to the monsters. They both sat cross legged in the clearing waiting for the monsters to attack.**

"What are they doing? What kind of tactic is that?" Zeus asked worriedly.

Poseidon was equally as worried, but he trusted his son's judgment.

**Percy had his eyes closed as he concentrated on the ground. He could feel every vibration. He could feel Jason breathing as he sat next to him. The son of the sea god marveled at the strength and connection that he now shared with his father's domain. The sea god controlled all forms of water; Percy knew that. He also knew that Poseidon or Neptune had a strong connection with the earth because of his control of earthquakes. He also understood that Poseidon had a connection to the sky because he was the storm bringer. As much as Zeus or Jupiter would hate to admit it, Poseidon or Neptune was very strong. He was the connection or cornerstone of the three sons of Kronos/Saturn. He bridged the gaps between the sky and the earth, between life and death.**

Poseidon beamed at his son's words. Hades and Zeus shared curious glances before they looked at their brother. They knew he was powerful, that was one of the reason's they were so wary of him.

**Suddenly, Percy was broken away from his internal musings. He could feel creatures walking toward their location. "Jason, their coming," Percy said. Jason pulled out his imperial gold sword. He looked over at Percy, but the son of the sea god remained still.**

**Jason watched as the army of Cyclops, Laestrygonians, Earthborn, and Hellhounds marched towards the two demigods. Jason raised his hand to signal to Gwen and Alex. The two Roman archers waited to attack. Gwen held a bow in her hand while Alex held his crossbow. Jason lowered his hand and all Hades broke loose. Imperial gold arrows hit two Hellhounds turning them to dust. Arrows poured down upon the monsters.**

**A Cyclops reached Jason and swung its massive club towards the son of Jupiter. Jason rolled out of the way as the club crushed the rock that Jason was sitting on. Jason swung his sword wildly at the Cyclops, but missed. He willed the winds to lift him up. The son of Jupiter sailed into the air. The giant glared at the demigod, but Jason hovered in the air just out of the reach of the monster.**

Zeus sighed; his son was safe for the moment.

**Gwen and Alex continued to rain arrow upon arrow onto the monsters. Gwen smiled as she fired her arrows into the monsters turning them to dust. Alex watched her closely; he was friends with Gwen, but right now he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He snapped back to attention as the tree he was perched on suddenly shook violently. He looked down to see a Hellhound shaking the base of the tree.**

"Don't get distracted son," Mars said.

**Percy stayed cross legged on the ground. He could sense the monsters all around him, but for some reason they avoided him. Jason was too busy to notice, but Percy did. The son of the sea god opened his eyes and looked around. It was at that moment that he realized that his body was covered in a blue aura. Riptide felt heavy in his pocket. He took out the pen and uncapped it. The celestial bronze sword extended into his hand. The sword glowed with the same blue aura.**

"What's going on with his sword?" Hephaestus asked.

"I don't know," Athena admitted.

Poseidon looked at his rival, if she didn't know, then who would?

**Percy stood up; three Laestrygonians seemed to awaken from a dream. They narrowed their eyes at the son of the sea god. They carried clubs in their hands that were the size of telephone poles. The three monsters charged toward Percy; he concentrated on the ground before an earthquake shook the ground under his feet. The monsters ran towards him, but the shaking ground made the Laestrygonians lose their balance. Percy surged forward like a tidal wave. He slashed with Riptide and a hiss like a hot knife through butter echoed through the clearing. The first Laestrygonian had his foot cut-off at the ankle while the second had his foot cut in half. Percy jumped twelve feet into the air toward the third monster. The creature stood stunned at the sight of a demigod jumping a distance that only a Hellhound or a mountain lion could jump. He landed on the back of the giant and sliced off the creature's head with one swipe of Riptide. The creature dissolved into dust before its body could reach the ground.**

There was stunned silence in the throne room. No one had ever seen a demigod with such skill and power before.

**Percy landed on his feet. He looked around at the battlefield. Gwen and Alex had taken out nearly half the enemy. Jason was still dodging the blows of two Cyclops. Percy felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the two injured Laestrygonian limping in his direction. He ran toward the two monsters. They didn't have time to react. Percy jumped onto the shoulder of one and sliced through the creature's neck. He jumped as soon as he finished the slice and landed on the back of the third monster. He stuck Riptide into the creature's back and slid down cutting a massive gash into the monster's body. The creature dissolved into dust just as Percy landed on the ground.**

**Most of the monsters had been destroyed. Percy was about to help Jason take out the last of the Cyclops, but he never got the chance. A roar sounded throughout the clearing as two Lydian Drakons jumped out of the woods. Their eyes burned red and their bright red scales gleamed in the sunlight. The few monsters that remained moved out of the way as the two drakons stalked towards the son of the sea god. Percy glared at the two creatures. He looked up at Jason. The son of Jupiter gave his friend a concerned stare. Percy looked back toward the two drakons.**

**"It looks like Prometheus had a surprise for me after all." Percy said before he started to spin his sword in a deadly circle. "Scipio hated surprises; it's a good thing that I'm not Scipio."**

"Go get them son," Poseidon said.

_**AN: Another chapter done, sorry for the delay, I've been very busy. I hope to have the next Perseus and the Monster Force out by Friday, so please be patient.**_


	41. Percy Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 41: Percy Power

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Athena gave the god of the seas a smirk at the way he spoke to the book. Poseidon rolled his eyes at her attitude, but Athena could tell that he was slightly embarrassed.

"If everyone is okay, I'd like to continue to read," Athena said. Everyone in the throne room nodded or stated their agreement.

"A Scaly Dilemma," Athena read.

"I'd say," Dionysus said from behind his wine and spirits magazine.

**The two drakons watched the son of the sea god in fascination. They were used to people running from them, not advancing toward them, but here was this hero in silver armor walking towards them. The monsters watched the spinning sword in his hand. Normally the spinning of the sword would make a noise as the friction from the air moved against the metal, but this sword was different. The blue-green aura around the sword fascinated the monsters; they couldn't keep their eyes off it.**

Hestia smiled; she knew the awesome power that the blue energy represented. It was the energy of her oldest and dearest friend.

**Percy knew it was only a matter of time before the Drakons unleashed their flaming breath against him. He stretched out with his powers to the pond in the center of the ancient ruin. The water wasn't deep, but it would have to be enough. Percy had never used his powers this way before, but he knew it was possible. He or Scipio had read enough books about his father's powers to understand what he could really do. He knew that neither Zeus nor Hades really knew the true power of the sea god, but Percy did.**

Hades and Zeus looked at their brother curiously. "What's he talking about Poseidon?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon flashed them an amused grin. "I think you're about to find out," he said as he gestured for Athena to continue to read. Athena regarded her rival with a curious look in her grey eyes before she went back to the book.

**The water from the pond snaked its way toward the demigod. Percy could sense that his friends were locked in battle, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to take out these Drakons. The Drakons watched the swirling sword as Percy continued to spin it. He knew that this was a distraction, but something about his sword intensified the effect. The water finally reached Percy's feet and inched its way up his body. Percy knew that the armor could only protect him so much, but water, that could give him the advantage. The water rapped itself around him, but it stayed clear, so the monsters couldn't see it. Finally, he was ready.**

Poseidon smiled at the power his son had over his element.

**"Hey, Red Hots, are you going to fight or just stare me to death?" Percy asked sarcastically.**

"I love Red Hots," Apollo exclaimed. Hermes grinned at his brother.

"Those things are awesome, almost as hot as me," Leo said proudly.

"Shut-up Repair Boy," Piper said before Leo cowered in fear as she raised her hand to smack him in the head.

"Are you done?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Leo and Piper both turned red with embarrassment. Athena smiled at her daughter thankfully.

**That broke the Drakons out of their haze. The first Drakon lunged forward with its mouth agape, but Percy dove out of the way. At the same time the other Drakon let loose a plume of flame toward the son of the sea god. Percy was already in motion. He ran toward the remaining group of Empousa. The female monsters froze as they saw Percy run toward them. The flames moved toward Percy's back, but at the last moment he leapt above and over the Empousa. The plume of fire engulfed the female monsters burning them to ash.**

Leo and Nico both jumped at the same time yelling about how cool that move was.

**Percy landed on his feet and continued to run, but this time he moved in an arc behind the first Drakon. The creature swung its tail at Percy, but the demigod was ready. He jumped onto the tail and ran up its length toward the monster's back. He completed a forward flip as the monster's tail slashed under him. Percy landed on the dragon's neck. He grabbed a hold of a Drakon scale with one hand as he slashed Riptide with the other. The glowing blade cut through the Drakon's scales easily slicing a deep gash into the creature's neck. Blood shot from the wound like a fountain. The blood hit Percy's exposed hand, but the poisonous blood washed away as the water surrounded Percy like a second set of armor. He pulled Riptide out of the monster's neck flicking poisonous blood toward one of the Cyclops that was fighting Jason. The blood struck the Cyclops in the eye. The creature screamed in agony as it ran away from Jason, leaving only one Cyclops to fight the son of Jupiter.**

Jason smiled; he was thankful that Percy would watch out for him when he could.

Mars wore a wide grin. He was very proud of his student. "He's the best there is." No one in the room could argue with him.

**Percy jumped off the back of the Drakon before the creature finally turned to dust. He could feel the second Drakon move behind him. Percy turned to see the tail of the Drakon headed toward him like a bull whip. Instead of jumping to the side Percy moved toward the tail while slashing Riptide in a wide arc. The blade cut across the tail of the Drakon as Percy bent his knees to crouch under the swinging tail. Riptide cut through the tail like a hot knife through butter. The Drakon roared with anger and pain. The creature turned to move toward the son of the sea god. The Drakon's severed tail shot poisonous blood that burned through rocks, trees, ruined buildings and the creature's few remaining allies.**

Aphrodite made a face at the thought of the poisonous blood spraying around the battlefield.

**Percy ran toward the mountain. The plateau that the ruined city stood on looked over a sheer rock cliff that dropped a few thousand feet to the base of the mountain. Percy stopped at the edge of the cliff. He knew that the Drakon could just fly away once it ran off the cliff, so Percy would have to act quickly. The Drakon surged forward as flames shot from the creature's nostrils. Percy waited at the edge of the cliff. He never took his eyes off the charging monster. The beast's burning red eyes tried to bore into the green eyes of the son of Poseidon, but Percy never flinched. He waited on the edge of the cliff as his plan raced through his mind.**

All those present in the throne room inched forward in their seats. They waited in anticipation of what Percy would do.

**Scipio always planned ahead, but Percy relied on instinct more than anything. However, now that Percy was a blend of Scipio and his old self; a merging of Roman and Greek, he could plan, but he also liked to improvise. He could be serious, but he liked to joke around. Some people may think he was bi-polar, but no, he was the perfect blend of a hero and a leader.**

Annabeth smiled with pride as the book described the new and improved Percy Jackson.

**The Drakon moved at such speed that anyone else would have only seen a blur, but for Percy the world around him seemed to slow. At that moment it was like he was living in a slow motion replay. The Drakon reached the edge of the cliff. The monster's mouth was agape. It so wanted to eat this pesky demigod, but Percy had other ideas. Percy stepped off the edge of the cliff. The Drakon's momentum carried it over the edge. The Drakon tumbled into the air, but it soon righted itself. Percy took his chance as he held onto the ledge that was just below the top of the cliff. As the Drakon passed over him Percy pushed off the cliff and landed on the Drakon's back. He crawled up the Drakon's back until he reached the creature's neck. Suddenly, the Drakon shifted in order to knock the son of the Poseidon loose. Percy plunged Riptide into the Drakon's neck and held on for dear life. The poisonous blood erupted from the wound. Percy pulled out Riptide; he gave a mental call to Blackjack before he slashed one of the Drakon's wings and jumped off the monster's back. Percy plummeted toward the ground, until he saw Blackjack appear below him. Percy parted his legs and landed on the Pegasus's back. Blackjack turned and flew back to the mountain. Percy saw the Drakon flailing in the air as it plummeted to its earthly demise.**

Thunderous applause echoed throughout the throne room. Many of the gods had joined the chorus of applause for the son of the sea.

**Jason hovered in the air as he willed the winds to keep him aloft. The last Cyclops jumped and swung his club at him. The other Cyclops had run away as the Drakon's blood burned through the creature's eye. Jason sighed a little at only having to fight one monster now. He would have to remember to thank Percy later on. Jason rose higher into the air as dark clouds formed around him. Lightning began to flash from cloud to cloud. Jason raised his hand towards the sky and a bolt of lightning shot down and struck the Cyclops sending the creature flying across the battlefield. Jason lowered himself to the ground and looked around for Alex and Gwen. He didn't see Percy, but he knew his friend could take care of himself.**

**Jason spotted Alex and Gwen in two trees that looked over the battlefield. Gwen was firing arrows into the few remaining monsters, but Alex was in trouble. Two Hellhounds circled the base of the tree that Alex was perched in. Jason crept up to the tree trying not to alert the two large canines. He accidentally stepped on a small branch that broke with a loud snap. The two Hellhounds turned toward the sound; they had hellfire in their eyes as they looked at the son of Jupiter. Jason cursed under his breath at his clumsiness.**

Jason blushed, but he could see the worry in Piper's eyes. He grabbed her hand gently before squeezing it tenderly to let her know that he would be okay, even though he didn't really know if he would be.

**The two Hellhounds rushed forward; Jason held his gladius at the ready. Jason slashed the first monster with his sword cutting straight through the creature's neck and jaw. The monster evaporated into dust. Jason heard the growl of the second monster, but suddenly it stopped in its tracks. The hellfire left the monster's eyes as it turned to dust. When the monster had disappeared Jason could see Alex standing with his sword thrust out in front of him.**

**"Thanks," Jason said.**

**Alex smiled and nodded. "Don't mention it; I owed you for getting them away from the tree," he said. Alex looked around as Gwen slid down her tree and ran to catch up with her fellow Romans. "Where's Sci… I mean Percy?"**

**Jason looked around worriedly. "Last time I saw him, he was fighting the Drakons," Jason replied.**

**"What about the Greeks?" Gwen asked. Her golden blonde hair blew in the breeze. Alex just stared at her in wonder. Jason smiled; he knew that Alex liked Gwen, a lot.**

Mars grinned at the thought of his son and the daughter of Apollo. The girl was a good fighter, so he approved of their relationship, even though it hadn't happened yet.

**"Nico and Leo are probably fighting the giant in his cave. Annabeth and Piper are taking out the Titan," Jason explained.**

**A noise from above the three demigods sparked their attention. They looked up into the sky and saw a familiar black Pegasus with an even more familiar rider. Blackjack landed only a few feet away from the trio. Percy climbed off his mount and walked towards his friends. The water that encircled his body turned to a fine mist that blew away into the mountain breeze.**

**"I see that you three are in one piece," Percy analyzed.**

**"Yeah, thanks for helping with the Cyclops," Jason said.**

**Percy's crooked grin widened. "I always like to use my enemy's advantages against them. Poison blood is deadly to everyone, not just us half-bloods," he said.**

Athena and Annabeth both smiled at Percy's statement. They both marveled at his combination of intelligence, skill and sense of humor. Athena couldn't think of another person that she would want for her daughter. She felt ashamed that she had tried to keep them apart in the future.

**"We better check on the others," Gwen said.**

**Percy nodded. "Jason and I will check on Nico and Leo. You and Alex check on Annabeth and Piper," Percy ordered. The two Romans ran off to find their friends.**

**Jason turned to Percy. "I guess we better get to that cave," Jason urged. Percy and Jason ran off toward the cave of the giant. When they reached the entrance to the cave they heard the sounds of fighting inside. The two demigods looked at each other worriedly. "That doesn't sound good."**

**Inside the cave Leo was unconscious on the other side of the cave. Nico wasn't in much better shape. His vision was blurry and his head hurt. He could feel the sticky blood running down the side of his face.**

Hades looked paler than usual as he heard about the terrible state that his son was in.

Nico frowned at his father's face. "Don't worry dad, I'm fine," he said. Hades nodded, but his dark eyes still looked worried.

**Alcyoneus stepped toward the injured son of Hades. "I'm going to send you to your father. Say hello for me," he threatened.**

Hades stood with his hands clenched into fists. "I'll send that monster to Tartarus," he exclaimed.

Hestia gave her brother a sympathetic look. "Calm down little brother, Nico will be fine," she said soothingly. Hades sighed before he gave his sister a slight nod.

**Nico crawled behind the throne. He could use it as a shield. He prayed to his father that his friends would arrive soon.**

**A fireball flew through the air striking the giant in the back. Alcynoeus growled in annoyance as he turned to glare at the injured son of Hephaestus.**

**"Stay away from my friend," Leo said. Nico gave his friend a small smile and a sigh of relief. Leo's eyes grew twice their size when he saw the giant stalking toward him. He looked around frantically for his hammer, but it sat on the ground at least ten feet from where he stood. He reached down into his tool belt. He felt something long and metallic. He pulled out the tool and looked at it closely. A wide smile crossed his face as he lit the blow torch. The white hot flame shot out about four inches from the end of the tool. The giant stopped in his tracks. The monster narrowed his eyes at the boy's weapon.**

Nico grinned at Leo. Hades gave the son of Hephaestus a thankful nod.

**"That little toy won't save you, boy," the giant warned.**

Hephaestus was worried for his son, but he was also proud of him.

**Leo glared at his enemy. "Why did you stop then?" he asked pointedly.**

**Alcyoneus smiled down at the young half-blood. He raised his hand and a twelve foot long spear sprang from the ground. The pole of the spear was made of mortal steel, but the spear point was made of a three foot long sharpened diamond. Leo froze in shock. The diamond headed spear glowed in the dim light of the cave. Leo backed up until his back touched the cave wall. He looked around, but froze when he realized that he had back himself into a corner of the cave.**

Hephaestus's breath caught in his throat. Aphrodite held her husband's hand tightly.

Jason and Piper both gave their best friend worried glances.

Leo looked scared for his future-self. He looked at Nico. The son of Hades gave his friend a wide grin. Leo sighed in relief. He knew that everything would work out.

**The giant's smile widened. "Time to die," he said. The giant readied his spear and threw it at an incredible speed. Leo closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable.**

_**AN: End of the chapter, another cliffhanger. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	42. A Little Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 42: A Little Surprise

**Third Person POV**

_Just outside the throne room_

A golden light appeared before a woman and a small child materialized in front of the doors to the throne room. The woman had jet black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a dark deep blue and pulsed with power. She wore a long black dress, but she gave off a feeling of warmth and comfort. She held a little girl in her arms. The little girl looked about four years old. She had golden, curly blonde hair and pale green eyes.

"Grammy, where are we?" she asked.

"Sally, we're on Olympus," the woman said.

"Can I see grandma and grandpa?" Sally asked. Her green eyes showed her intelligence. The woman smiled at the child's mix of intelligence and innocence.

"I want you to go in there, but you cannot let people know who you are, no matter what or who asks you," the woman said.

"Why?" Sally asked with a curious look on her face.

The woman smiled. "You're so much like your mother," the woman began. "We're playing a game. I will come in later, but even then you must act like you don't know anyone. Do you understand?"

Sally's eyes lightened as her forehead creased in thought. "Is this a test?" she asked.

"Yes it is, and if you succeed, I will give you a big surprise," the woman said.

"You're asking me to lie, Grammy," Sally said.

The woman sighed. "I know, but this is a test of your will and intelligence. I will help you explain the truth when the test is over, don't worry. You won't get into trouble, I promise," the woman said.

Sally nodded. "I won't fail you Grammy," she said.

The woman smiled at the little girl's determination. So much like her father, she thought. "I will transport you into the room at the appropriate time, so be ready."

"I'll be ready, Grammy," Sally replied confidently.

* * *

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"I'm finished reading. Who'd like to continue?" Athena asked.

"I'll do it. Might as well see if I live or not," Leo said sarcastically.

Piper smacked him in the head. "You better live or I'll kill you," she said.

Leo rubbed his head as the book appeared in his hand. "I feel the love Beauty Queen," he said. He opened the book and began. "Family Secrets"

Aphrodite squealed. "I just love secrets," she said.

"We all love to hear, but your shrill squawking is going to be the end of that," Dionysus said bitterly as he tried to clear the ringing from his ears. Aphrodite glared at him, but he just ignored her.

**The giant spear flew through the air toward the son of Hephaestus. Time seemed to slow for Leo; he was frozen in place as he watched the spear sail towards him. Suddenly, a flash of movement from across the cave broke his attention away from his pending doom. A flash of silver moved in front of him. The spear hit the silver figure and pushed the person away from Leo. Leo heard someone yell Percy's name. He turned to the cave entrance; Jason stood with a horrified look on his face. Leo turned in the direction that Jason was staring to see Percy clad in his silver armor lying on the floor with the spear sticking out of his abdomen. He rushed to the son of Poseidon's side. He turned over his friend. The diamond tipped head of the spear had penetrated the armor. Leo felt sick to his stomach.**

"Percy," Annabeth yelled. Everyone looked at the girl. Her eyes were wide and Thalia knew that it was only a short time before her best friend broke down. She glared at Leo to continue.

**"Percy," Leo said. Percy opened his sea green eyes and saw the concerned face of his friend.**

**"Leo, are you okay?" Percy asked.**

Thalia rolled her eyes. Percy would ask that with a spear in his own stomach.

**Leo stared at his friend strangely. "I'm fine, but the spe… spear," Leo stuttered.**

**Percy looked down at his stomach. The spear head was stuck in his armor. Percy smiled up at his friend as he pulled the spear out of his armor. Leo's mouth fell open when he saw that the skin under the broken armor was completely unharmed.**

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Thank you, Lady Styx," she whispered.

**"Leave my friends alone," Jason yelled at the giant. Percy and Leo turned to look at their friend. Jason charged the giant with his gladius stretched out in front of him. Alcyoneus was taken aback by the boy's ferocity. Jason sliced the left ankle of the giant cutting a deep gash into the monster's leg. The giant stumbled and fell backwards. Nico froze as the giant tumbled towards him. Nico concentrated on the nearest shadow. He fell into it just before the giant crushed the throne he was hiding behind.**

**Jason stood proudly above the giant. Percy helped Leo over to their friend.**

**"Where's Nico?" Percy asked.**

**Leo looked down at the broken throne with a frantic look in his eyes. "He was behind the throne," he said.**

**Jason and Percy looked at each other with panic in their eyes. "What did I do?" Jason exclaimed.**

Nico smiled at his friend's concern. "No worries, thanks to the shadows," Nico said proudly.

**Percy and Leo looked around the debris of the throne. Jason just stood there with his head in his hands. None of them saw the giant stir until the monster sat up. He raised his huge hand made of rock and precious stones. He swatted toward Jason, but Percy pushed his cousin out of the way. The giant's hand struck the son of the sea with full force knocking Percy into the cave wall and causing the wall of the cave to collapse on top the hero.**

Annabeth clenched the arms of her chair tightly. She wouldn't breakdown again, but this fight was playing havoc with her nerves.

**"Percy," Leo yelled. Leo's eyes caught fire as anger boiled through his blood; he glared at the giant before unleashing balls of flame toward the monster. Alcyoneus screamed in pain as the flames burned into the rock and ore that made up the monster's body.**

**Jason stood up; he looked around trying to figure out what hit him. He smelt smoke and turned around to see Leo throwing balls of fire at the giant. Jason walked up to his friend, careful not to startle him. As Jason approached his friend, he stopped in mid-stride; Leo's skin was smoldering. Jason looked at the giant; the monster was being pushed back by Leo's fire. Jason couldn't break Leo's concentration, but he couldn't let his friend spontaneously combust either. Jason looked around for Percy, but his friend was gone. He couldn't dwell on that; he could feel the heat radiating from Leo, he had to act now. He looked around for his gladius, but he couldn't find it. He saw something glittering on the ground just a few feet from where he stood, he looked closely, and it was the giant spear with the diamond tip. He ran to the weapon and lifted it with both hands; it was heavy, but he could throw it, if he used all his strength. He turned toward Leo and the giant. He aimed at the monster and threw the spear with all his might. The spear flew through the air; Jason willed the air to propel the spear towards its target. The spear struck the giant in the chest breaking a giant ruby embedded there. The ruby cracked open and a red mist began to pour out of it. Alcyoneus yelled in pain and anger as he staggered back from Leo and Jason.**

Thalia smiled at her brother in pride. She knew that Percy and Nico were okay, but she felt sorry for her brother.

**The impact of the spear snapped Leo out of his angry attack. He blinked a few times and the fire dissipated from his eyes.**

**Alcyoneus screamed in rage as he fell into the cave wall behind him; a massive section of the wall fell on top of the giant.**

**Leo turned around and looked at Jason curiously. "What happened?" Leo asked.**

**Jason smiled at his friend. "Your eyes started to flame and you started to hurl fire balls at the giant, it was pretty awesome, Repair Boy," Jason said with a smirk on his face. Jason looked around. "Where's Percy?"**

**A frown crossed Leo's face. Jason stared at his friend expectantly. "He saved you. The giant hit him and…" Leo looked at the mound of rocks that fell on top of Percy.**

**"No," Jason yelled as he ran to the pile of rocks. He started to pull rocks off of it. Leo limped over to join his friend.**

Jason sat on his chair. He knew that Nico was alright, but he was frozen with fear and shock. Percy got hurt saving his life. How could he lead when he only hurt his friends?

**Suddenly, the giant broke free from his rocky prison. He staggered to his feet as he limped toward the two surprised demigods. Jason and Leo were frozen. The giant held a boulder the size of a small car over his head. Jason and Leo stepped away from the pile of rocks that held the son of Poseidon captive.**

**Alcyoneus stalked toward the two heroes. "I…I'll destroy… you," the giant said through the pain of his injuries.**

"You will not," Zeus yelled. Hera squeezed his hand tighter. He turned and looked into her eyes. His anger ebbed as he saw the love and concern in his wife's brown eyes.

**The ground began to shake; the giant looked around worriedly. An explosion rocked the cave; the heroes and the giant looked in the direction of the explosion. Percy stood where the pile of rocks once laid, his silver armor shined in the torch light of the cave. Percy's green eyes glowed with power; he stared at the giant. Alcyoneus dropped the boulder on the ground, totally ignoring Jason and Leo. The giant walked slowly toward the son of Poseidon.**

Annabeth smiled before she let out a deep breath.

Poseidon sighed. His son was going to make him have a heart attack one of these days.

**"Get out of here, now," Percy yelled toward Jason and Leo.**

**"We're not going to leave you," Jason yelled back. Leo nodded.**

**Percy frowned. "Go, that's an order," Percy growled.**

**Jason and Leo looked at their friend and leader. The giant was ignoring them; it was their chance to escape. Jason grabbed Leo and pulled him toward the exit.**

**"We can't leave him," Leo said angrily.**

Leo glared at his best friend,

Jason looked away. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he didn't feel good about it.

**Jason looked at Percy again before staring into Leo's eyes. "He knows what he's doing," Jason replied, but he didn't look convinced. Jason pulled Leo one more time before the two demigods raced out of the cave.**

**Percy glared at the injured giant. Percy's head hurt. His skin may be invulnerable, but his insides weren't. The falling rocks really rattled his brain inside his head. His brain hurt and his vision was blurry. "I won't let you win," Percy said confidently.**

**"I'm going to kill you Jackson," Alcyoneus said.**

**The giant moved toward Percy. Percy held up his hands and used what little concentration he had left to focus on the ceiling of the cave. He felt the familiar tug in his stomach as the powers of the Earthshaker coursed through his body. The cave began to shake and the rocks began to fall from the ceiling.**

Thalia pulled Annabeth into a tight embrace. She knew what Percy would do. It was the same thing she would do in that situation. Sacrifice themselves to save their friends and family.

**"What are you doing?" the giant asked.**

**"Destroying… you," Percy stammered.**

**Jason and Leo stood outside of the cave. They could feel the tremors running through the earth. Jason knew that Percy was the cause of the earthquake. Suddenly, the ground shook violently. The two demigods stared at the cave entrance helplessly as the opening to the cave collapsed sealing their friend and leader inside with the son of Gaea.**

Poseidon broke down on his throne. He couldn't imagine how his son would get out of that. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Athena. Her grey eyes looked pained. He stood and pulled her into a hug. Athena was shocked at first before she wrapped her arms around him. Electricity shot through her body at Poseidon's touch. She never felt that sensation before.

* * *

"Annabeth and Piper," Leo read.

**The daughter of Athena led her friend in pursuit of the Titan. They reached a clearing and came to an abrupt stop.**

**"What's going on?" Piper asked.**

**Annabeth looked around as her mind raced with possibilities. Could this be a trap? "Something's not right," she said.**

Artemis nodded. Annabeth would have made a great hunter. She looked at the girl that hugged her lieutenant. She knew that it would only happen if Percy was truly gone. She prayed that the boy lived; she knew he was too special to lose.

**Piper looked around and she had the same feeling now. "What's he got up his sleeve?" Piper asked.**

**Annabeth looked around. Her brow furrowed in thought as she analyzed their surroundings.**

**Prometheus stepped out from behind a boulder; a broad smile stretched across his face.**

**Annabeth pulled out her dagger. She held it out and pointed it at the Titan. "I'm going to cut you to pieces," she said. Piper stepped beside her with her own dagger in hand.**

Mars grinned. Maybe this girl was worthy of his student after all.

**Prometheus laughed. Annabeth and Piper walked into the center of the clearing. Prometheus's smile widened. The ground shook around the clearing; ten Earthborn erupted from the ground in a circle around the two demigods. "I'm not worried," he said.**

Piper cursed under her breath.

**Annabeth growled. She hated that damn Titan. Piper put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. The daughter of Athena turned her attention to her friend. "What?" she asked harshly.**

**Piper frowned. "I'm your friend, don't bite my head off," Piper exclaimed.**

Annabeth and Thalia finally broke apart. Annabeth heard the last line. She mouthed an apology to Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite smiled at her friend.

**Annabeth sighed. "He just makes me mad," she replied.**

**"I know, but we need you thinking clearly, those monsters mean business," Piper said.**

Thalia sent Piper a thankful look. She couldn't imagine anyone better for her brother than that girl.

**Annabeth nodded. "I know; I'm sorry," she said.**

**The Earthborn moved toward the two demigods. Annabeth and Piper stood back to back. The Earthborn moved closer; they formed daggers and spears made of rock in their hands.**

**"Don't worry children of the gods. It will be over sooner than you think," Prometheus said.**

Athena held onto Poseidon tighter. Now Annabeth was in trouble. Would this fighting ever end?

* * *

"On Mount Olympus in the Throne Room," Leo read.

Athena and Poseidon broke apart. They both turned to look at Leo and the book in his hand.

"What's going on here?" Zeus asked.

**The throne room was empty except for two inhabitants. The Ophiotaurus mooed as it swam around its tank. The other inhabitant was an eight year old girl with fiery eyes that sat around the great hearth near the edge of the twelve thrones. The goddess Hestia watched over her fire; she was lost in thought as she stoked the flames with a celestial bronze poker.**

Zeus and the other gods looked at the goddess of the hearth curiously. Hestia ignored their stares, but she was just as curious.

**A woman in a black dress with dark blue eyes stepped through the doors of the throne room. She looked around at the newly created throne room; she marveled at the architecture and smiled knowingly. She walked up to the goddess of the hearth. Hestia looked up at the woman before her; a happy smile stretched across the face of the child-like goddess.**

Annabeth and Athena shared a curious look. Annabeth could see the light go on behind her mother's eyes. "Lady Styx," Athena said.

**"It has been a long time, my dear friend," Hestia said.**

"Hestia, you're friends with this goddess?" Hera asked.

"She is my best friend," Hestia replied. Everyone stared at her in shock.

**The woman looked down at the goddess; she towered over Hestia's small form. "I know; I'm sorry for the delay. I've been very busy," she said.**

**Hestia smiled at her friend. "Yes, seventeen years is a long time," Hestia informed.**

"Seventeen years," Annabeth repeated. "Why that long?"

**The woman looked down at the ground sadly. "You know why I am here?" she asked.**

**Hestia nodded. "The time grows near; you will have to give up your secret soon," Hestia replied.**

**The woman stared into the hearth as a tear flowed down her cheek. "They'll hate me for it; he'll hate me," the woman said.**

**Hestia shook her head. "He could never hate you. You've saved his life more times than he will ever know," she reassured.**

**"I know, but the cost will be high. I will lose so much. I could lose everything," the woman challenged.**

Everyone was staring at Hestia by now. "What is going on?" Zeus asked.

Hestia smiled grimly. "You will find out soon enough," she replied.

**Hestia frowned at her friend's pessimism. "Maybe, but the world will be saved and he may have a chance to live happily," Hestia said.**

"Who is he?" Athena asked. She could sense something important was happening. She had the strange feeling she knew the person they were talking about.

**The woman sat on the marble floor next to her friend. She touched Hestia's small hand. The goddess latched onto the woman's hand and held tight. "I'm always here for you and so is the hearth. As a smart young man once taught me, hope survives best at the hearth," Hestia said.**

"Percy, you're talking about him," Annabeth said. Athena turned toward Hestia.

Hestia nodded; she knew those two would figure it out soon enough.

**The woman smiled. "You're a good friend Hestia," the woman said.**

**"You like your sisters will always be my friends. The fate of the world rests in the hands of those heroes that call this world home. Therefore, the hearth will always be there to give warmth and comfort," Hestia exclaimed.**

"Hestia, I order you to tell me this secret. What does it have to do with Percy Jackson?" Zeus ordered.

A bright golden light appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light faded a four year old girl in a white sun dress stood in the middle of the room. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and her pale green eyes looked around the room. Her gaze stopped at Annabeth for a few seconds before turning toward the gods. A small smile was on her face. Her eyes lingered on Poseidon and Athena before the goddess of the hearth stood before her in eight year old form.

"Who are you my dear?" Hestia asked.

The little girl eyed her suspiciously. This girl didn't talk like any eight year old she knew. "My name is Sally," the little girl said.

"Sally, my name is Hestia. Would you like to sit by the hearth with me?" Hestia asked.

"Child, why are you here?" Zeus asked. His voice was harsher than he meant. He earned a glare from the goddesses in the room.

Sally looked up at the King of gods with a sheepish look on her face. "I don't know," she lied.

The lie was very convincing, even Apollo seemed to accept it.

"Very well, you may sit with Hestia, until we know more. The Fates work in mysterious ways and it appears that they have acted again," Zeus exclaimed. He looked at Leo. "I guess I can read next."

_**AN: Now how many people expected me to bring in the young Sally Jackson into the story? I assume everyone knows that Grammy is Lady Styx and those who read DS, know who Lady Styx's alter ego is. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	43. Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 43: Who?

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Zeus opened the book and was about to begin when a certain little girl interrupted him.

"What are we reading?" Sally asked as she sat on a small chair next to Hestia.

Zeus clenched his jaw in frustration, but he didn't say anything when Hera sent him a warning glare.

"We are reading a story about the second Giant War," Zeus replied.

Sally looked around the room. She knew this story, but she always called it the story about the Hero and the Leader. "Okay," she said. She was determined not to let anyone know who she was until the time was right. She looked at her Grandma Athena and Grandpa Poseidon; they didn't look any different. She looked at the demigods, but her eyes lingered on the young blonde teenager. Sally knew this was her mother from old photographs that she saw in her house. She wanted to run to her mother, but her Grammy's voice repeated itself in her head. She was being tested and her Mommy taught her long ago to always do her best on an exam. She clenched her jaw and hoped that the test would be over soon.

Zeus didn't wait for anymore interruptions. "A Secret Revealed," he read.

**Jason and Leo stood in front of the cave; they watched helplessly as the final few rocks fell as the cave entrance finished its collapse. The two demigods hung their heads in sadness at the loss of their two friends.**

**"It's all my fault," Jason uttered, his voice laced with guilt.**

Jason felt a pain in his chest. He received sympathetic looks from his friends and some of the gods. Piper squeezed his hand tenderly.

**Leo looked up at his best friend. "No it wasn't. It was Percy's decision," Leo reassured.**

**Jason shook his head. "What about Nico?"**

**Leo didn't say anything. Jason scowled. "See, even you blame me."**

"I'm sorry," Leo said. Jason gave him a reassuring smile, but the smile never reached his eyes.

**Leo never got a chance to reply. Two people burst out of the shadows near a couple of trees only a few yards from the two demigods. They fell onto the ground. A boy around thirteen knelt over another older boy who was around seventeen.**

**"Nico," Jason said as he rushed to the boy's side.**

**"Percy," Leo yelled as he ran to the unconscious form of his friend. He knelt beside the son of Poseidon. He reached down and felt for a pulse. He sighed when he felt the soft thump of Percy's heart. He looked up at the son of Hades and gasped. The entire left side of Nico's face was covered in thick, dark blood.**

Nico received concerned looks from Thalia, Annabeth and Rachel. "I'm okay, see," he said as he showed them the side of his head where only a small white scar was visible.

**Jason helped Nico sit on the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some crushed ambrosia and gave it to his young friend. "Eat this," he said.**

**Nico put the entire ambrosia square in his mouth and chewed slowly. He could feel the gash in his head close before he became dizzy and collapsed onto the ground. Jason was there to make sure his head didn't hit the ground.**

Nico smiled at his cousin and friend. Jason sighed; he felt so much better knowing that Percy and Nico would be alright.

**"Is he going to be okay?" Leo asked worriedly.**

**"I think so, shadow travel wears him out," Jason explained. "What about Percy?"**

"**I don't know. He's invincible, right?" Leo asked.**

**Jason's brow furrowed in thought. "Except for his mortal spot," Jason informed.**

Annabeth frowned. She hoped nothing happened to her boyfriend's only weak point.

**Leo looked around Percy's body for any sign of an open wound; if his mortal spot had been hurt he wouldn't last very long. When he couldn't find any visible injuries he sighed in relief. "I don't see any injuries; I think he'll be fine with some rest," Leo replied.**

**Jason looked at their surroundings with a worried expression on his face. "I need to go find the others; can you stay here with them?" Jason asked.**

**Leo was worried about the others too, but he knew someone needed to stay with their two friends. "Don't worry; I'll stay with them," Leo said.**

**Jason smiled at his friend. "Thanks, I'll be right back," He exclaimed before running off to look for the others.**

**Leo sat on the ground. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He looked at the two injured demigods before him. "Why do I always get the repair jobs," He said before rolling his eyes in frustration.**

The other demigods and the Oracle all smiled in amusement at the son of Hephaestus. Leo blushed at their attention. Piper kissed him on the cheek; his blush deepened. "You're a good friend Fire Boy," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

"Annabeth and Piper," Zeus continued.

**The two demigods stood back to back watching the earthborn move toward them. They were outnumbered five to one and their enemies weren't even really alive. They were just pieces of rock and dirt formed into monsters by Gaea herself.**

"I hate those guys," Piper said. Leo and Jason nodded in agreement.

**The first earthborn lunged forward. Annabeth blocked its strike with her dagger. Another took a swipe at Piper, but the love goddess's daughter ducked under the slash before stabbing into the creature's rocky belly. Her dagger cracked the rock that comprised the abdomen of the monster. The creature fell apart into a pile of rocks and dirt on the ground. Suddenly, the rocks and dirt began to spin around inside a small vortex. The rocks and dirt formed a new body. The vortex stopped as the earthborn stood before Piper as good as new.**

**"We're screwed," Piper said.**

"I thought Leo was pessimistic," Thalia said as she winked at the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper's face turned red.

**Annabeth had to smile at her friend. "You're starting to sound like Valdez," Annabeth observed.**

**Piper huffed. "No, I'm not," she protested.**

Leo grinned at his friend. "I knew you wanted to sound like me, the Hotty," Leo said.

Piper faked throwing up before she punched her friend in the shoulder. "I'd rather sound like Prometheus," she teased.

**Annabeth was about to reply, but she was cut-off as two earthborn rushed toward her; each with a dagger made of rock. They slashed at her chest, but she was two quick. She ducked under the first slash as she saw the second one come toward her she dropped to the ground sliding her right leg with her. Her leg struck the leg of the other earthborn sending the creature colliding with the other. The two creatures fell to the ground hard.**

**Unfortunately for the daughter of Athena; they couldn't be defeated that easily. The two earthborn rose to their feet and joined the circle of monsters around the two demigods.**

"A good try," Thalia said.

**Annabeth growled in frustration. They just kept coming.**

**Suddenly, an arrow struck an earthborn that was just about ready to charge Piper. The arrow struck the head of the earthborn; the arrow was ticking.**

**"Down now," Annabeth yelled. The two demigods dropped to the ground. A second later the arrowhead exploded sending fractured rock and pieces of dirt flying out into a cloud of dust that surrounded the clearing. The dust cloud gave Annabeth and Piper the chance they needed. They stayed on the ground and crawled away from the earthborn. Annabeth made sure that the two crawled toward the direction where the arrow had come from. They stood up once they were far enough away from the creatures. They raced toward the nearby trees. Annabeth saw a flash of long golden hair. Gwen stood behind a tree with her bow in her hand. Annabeth pulled Piper with her as they joined their Roman friend.**

**"Thank the gods you both got out of there," Gwen exclaimed.**

Mars smiled. That daughter of Apollo was something else.

**Annabeth and Piper were out of breath, but a few moments later Annabeth said, "Thanks for the help; I thought we were done for."**

**Gwen smiled. "No problem," she said.**

**Piper looked around curiously. "Where's Alex?" Piper asked.**

**Another explosion rang out from the clearing and two earthborn exploded into dust. The three demigods looked to another group of trees on the far side of the clearing. The son of Mars stood there with his bow. He didn't look happy using a bow, but it was hard to fight earthborn with his sword or spear when they could just reform, if injured. However, the creatures didn't reform when they were blasted to bits.**

Mars's smile grew. His children were taught to use any weapon, even the bow, if necessary.

**Alex waved to Gwen with one finger in the air. "What's he signaling?" Piper asked.**

**"He has only one exploding arrow left," Gwen explained.**

**"How many do you have?" Annabeth asked warily.**

**Gwen looked into her quiver. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. "One," she replied.**

**Piper shook her head. "Great," Piper said sarcastically.**

**The dust finally cleared around the battlefield. Eight earthborn remained. Prometheus was now at the other side of the clearing. He sat on a large boulder with a devious smile on his face.**

**Annabeth felt her blood boil when she saw the look on his face. "Damn him; I hate that Titan," she growled.**

"Don't we all," Thalia said.

**Piper smiled. She didn't like her angry tone, but she was satisfied to know that even Annabeth could get flustered by an enemy. She was like any other demigod; even though she was a daughter of Athena.**

Annabeth looked at Piper. "Thanks, I think," she said. Piper shrugged her shoulders.

**Alex fired his last arrow striking an earthborn in the torso. The arrow exploded a few seconds later turning the monster to dust.**

**"Seven left," Gwen said before firing her last arrow. The arrowhead pierced the neck of an earthborn. The arrow exploded destroying the monster completely.**

Athena frowned. The odds were against them, especially when the enemy could just reform at will.

**Piper, Annabeth and Gwen stepped out from behind the trees. Piper and Annabeth held their daggers, while Gwen held an imperial gold sword. They looked across the way. Alex had his sword and spear ready. He walked slowly towards the earthborn. The three demigoddesses followed his lead. The last six earthborn charged the demigods.**

**Alex impaled a monster in the face with his spear before cutting the creature in half with his sword. The monster began to reform almost immediately.**

**Annabeth and Piper slashed and stabbed with their daggers, but the earthborn would reform as fast as the two demigods could tear them apart.**

**Gwen crouched and swung her sword at the earthborn's legs cutting the creatures legs off. After she completed the cut she stood up quickly and slashed upwards slicing through the monster's shoulder and out its neck. The remains of the creature hit the ground before dissolving into the ground. However, the ground morphed around the dissolved body and began to reform into the creature once again. The four demigods stood with their backs to each other.**

**"This would be fun, if they'd only stay dead," Alex said.**

**Gwen rolled her eyes. "You Mars kids are nuts," Gwen chided.**

Mars smiled. "We're nuts, but really good looking," he said. Aphrodite rolled her eyes at his comment.

**Alex laughed. "You seem to be having some fun, Gwenny," he said with a wry smile on his face.**

**Gwen's cheeks turned pink at the sight of his smile. "Don't call me that War Monger," Gwen protested. Alex laughed.**

"War Monger, I like it," Mars said with a wry smile.

**Annabeth and Piper both looked at the two with amused grins on their faces. "No time for flirting," Piper said.**

**"We're not flirting," Gwen denied.**

"Sure you're not," Aphrodite said sarcastically.

**Annabeth chuckled. "I'm a daughter of Athena and even I can tell when two people are flirting," she said. Piper grinned at her friend.**

**The six remaining earthborn surrounded the four demigods. They kept their distance, waiting for their chance to attack.**

**Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky and lightning flashed from cloud to cloud. The smell of ozone filled the air. One earthborn stood away from the others. A bolt of lightning struck the creature turning it to ash. The monster didn't reform. There were five creatures left; they closed in on the four demigods.**

"Jason," Piper said as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand tighter.

**Annabeth looked around and realized what the monsters were doing. They were close enough to the demigods to keep the lightning from striking, but far enough away to keep her and her friends from attacking them. She looked around for Jason and then she saw him floating in the air about a hundred feet off the ground. She looked down and around the clearing and the surrounding trees. Where were Percy, Nico and Leo? Something in the back of her mind made her feel uneasy. She prayed to her mother that they were alright.**

Athena smiled. She was very proud of her daughter.

**Suddenly, her mind cleared of all worries. She looked at the five earthborn and she began to see patterns and more importantly, possibilities. She could see vulnerabilities in the creature's bodies. The creature in front of her had a stress fracture in the rock that made up its chest. The one in front of Gwen had a left leg that was held together with vines. The creature in front Alex had a neck with a crack just above where the shoulder blade would be on a human.**

Athena stared at her daughter. Annabeth was frozen in shock. Was this power caused by her new found heritage?

**Jason floated in the air above his friends. He cursed as he realized that the earthborn were too close to his friends; he couldn't destroy them with lightning without hurting them. He really wished Percy was here; he'd know what to do. Jason had to wait for the appropriate opportunity.**

**Annabeth couldn't believe that she could see these patterns, these opportunities, did this special ability come from being a Roman/Greek hybrid? She could see these vulnerabilities in their enemies, but how could she tell her friends without the enemy overhearing. She looked at Alex and Gwen; she focused on their minds. Suddenly, she felt a connection; she couldn't read their minds, but maybe she could project a message into their minds. She thought about the appropriate information, and then she projected it into the minds of her two friends. Alex and Gwen looked at her strangely before nodding in understanding.**

"That's an incredible gift," Artemis said.

Annabeth looked stunned. "Thank you, my lady," she said.

**Annabeth looked at her friends, and then yelled, "Now." Alex and Gwen attacked striking the creatures in the areas Annabeth had found. Annabeth struck the earthborn close to her in the chest with her dagger. The three earthborn fell to the ground. Gwen and Alex ran away toward the trees. Two earthborn remained and they had Piper stuck in place. Annabeth had no idea what to do.**

**Piper was surprised at first when her three friends attacked the earthborn closest to them. She watched as Gwen and Alex ran for the trees. She knew Annabeth wouldn't leave her, but she couldn't think about that now. She was trapped between two earthborn. Piper racked her brain for an idea, but she was a daughter of Aphrodite, not Athena. A light went off in her mind at that thought. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was a charmspeaker. Could she charmspeak the earthborn? She focused on the earthborn closest to her. The creature turned to look at her with its coal-like eyes. She didn't dare speak out loud. Could she charmspeak without speaking? It seemed impossible, but something in the back of her mind told her that she could do it. She focused harder than ever before until the creature stared at her harder. Suddenly, its eyes glowed with a slight pink aura. The creature turned away from her and struck the other earthborn next to her. The two began to fight.**

Piper was frozen in shock. She had a new power too. She looked over at Annabeth. The two friends smiled at each other knowingly.

**"Piper, move," Annabeth yelled as she pulled her friend away from the two fighting earthborn. The two demigods ran to the trees where Alex and Gwen had run.**

**Jason's eyes narrowed as he saw his friends attack. He was shocked when one of the creatures attacked the other one. Jason narrowed his eyes waiting for his friends to make it out of the clearing. Once they were safe Jason focused on the sky around him before lightning began to shoot across the sky.**

**The earthborn could feel the electricity in the air. They looked up at Jason; that was their fatal error. Lightning shot from the sky like laser beams. The area around the creatures exploded as multiple lightning strikes struck the ground and the monsters standing around the clearing. A dirty cloud of dust settled over the ground. The sky was hazy with ozone. When the sky and ground cleared, the field contained several patches of scorched earth. All the grass was gone and nothing was left of the earthborn. Jason lowered himself to the ground. Annabeth and the others joined him.**

"Very good my boy," Zeus said. Jason smiled at the compliment.

**"That was awesome," Alex exclaimed as he clapped Jason on the back.**

**Piper beamed at her boyfriend. Jason's cheeks turned red at the sight of the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite.**

Jason blushed at the words his counterpart thought in the book. He turned toward Piper. She smiled at him and he froze at how beautiful her smile was at that moment.

**Annabeth and Gwen walked up to the son of Jupiter. "Where are the others?" Annabeth asked worriedly.**

**Jason's smile disappeared. "Leo is with them," Jason said.**

**Annabeth's patience was wearing thin. "What's wrong?" she asked. Jason tried to answer, but he couldn't; he didn't like the dangerous look in Annabeth's eyes. She grabbed Jason by the shirt collar with both hands. She lifted him off the ground making the son of Jupiter's eyes widen with shock. "What happened?"**

Everyone in the throne room looked at Annabeth. They never knew she was that strong. Jason eyed her warily.

**Piper put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. She made sure to concentrate on her powers. "Annabeth let him answer. Jason is your friend, remember?" she asked.**

**Annabeth shook her head. The anger faded. She dropped Jason to the ground. Jason wiped the wrinkles out of his shirt. "They were hurt in the fight with Alcyoneus. Leo is with them. They're just unconscious. No serious injuries," Jason said.**

**Annabeth sighed. "I'm sorry Jason. I was just worried about Percy," she explained.**

**Jason nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "I understand, but when did you get so strong?" Jason questioned.**

**Annabeth's brow furrowed in thought. "I don't know," she conceded.**

**Jason gave her a quizzical look. "We better go find the others," he said.**

**Everyone turned to leave, but Gwen didn't move. Alex looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked. The others all stopped to look at the daughter of Apollo.**

"Prometheus," Athena said.

**"He's gone," Gwen said.**

**"Who's gone?" Alex asked.**

**"Prometheus," she replied.**

**Annabeth and Piper looked around the remains of the clearing. Annabeth cursed under her breath.**

**"He's slipperier than an eel," Piper said.**

"Tell me about it," Thalia said.

**Annabeth's grey eyes flashed in annoyance. "More like a snake," she said. She turned to follow Jason. "Let's go find Percy and the others."**

* * *

"Back to Mount Olympus," Zeus read.

**Hestia sat on the ground with her friend by her side. It had been a long time since she had seen her in person. They would communicate by Iris Message, but that was it. She was the only other immortal besides the Fates that knew the secret, but not for long.**

Zeus stopped reading as he sent a glare to his oldest sister. Hestia stared back defiantly. Zeus shook his head before going back to the book.

**The doors to the throne room opened revealing Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena. The King of the gods was livid. His daughter and brother had just explained about their experiments of trying to have children that were Greek and Roman. "I still don't like it. I would expect as much from my brother, but not my daughter," Zeus spat. He was about to continue his rant when he saw Hestia and the woman at her side. He stopped in his tracks. Athena and Poseidon nearly ran into him. They turned to look at Hestia and her friend as well.**

**"Lady Styx," Athena said.**

**The woman turned around. Her dark blue eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Hestia stood up with her friend.**

**"Lady Styx it is an honor to see you. My brother told me what happened in the underworld. We are all happy that you're free," Zeus said.**

Poseidon and Athena both looked at each other strangely. They both knew that something weird was happening.

**"Hestia, what's going on?" Poseidon asked as he glanced between the goddess and the immortal personification of mortality.**

Sally looked at the goddess beside her. She realized that this Hestia and the one in the book were the same. She never knew that she was such close friends with her Grammy.

**Hestia looked worriedly at her friend. Styx nodded. "It is time that he knew. It's time that I reveal this secret," Styx said. Lady Styx began to glow. Her body changed shape. Her hair became shorter and transformed from a beautiful black to a beautiful brown color. Her eyes lightened from a dark blue to a lighter shade. Her facial structure shifted until a new woman stood in front of the gods.**

Everyone leaned forward in their seats. What was going on?

**Athena and Zeus both stood in wonder not really understanding what was going on, but Poseidon was frozen in shock.**

"**Hello Poseidon," the woman said.**

**Poseidon blinked a few times. "Sally," he said in disbelief.**

The gods at first looked at the little girl, but she didn't fit the description, of course. Who was this Sally?

Athena was frozen in shock; she turned to Poseidon and he just sat on his throne with his mouth agape. "Poseidon"

Poseidon shook his head. "What?" he asked.

"Who is she?" Athena asked.

Poseidon visibly gulped. "She's Sally Jackson, Percy's mother," he replied. The throne room erupted around them at that revelation.

_**AN: The secret is revealed and the fall out will begin next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	44. Son of the Styx

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 44: Son of the Styx

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

The room was filled with arguing and gossip. The gods were yelling at each other, but the demigods were frozen in shock. Annabeth couldn't move. She couldn't think.

"Quiet" Zeus yelled. "What's the meaning of this Poseidon?"

"I didn't know," he said in astonishment. Zeus watched his brother closely, but he could tell that Poseidon was speaking the truth.

Athena placed a hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Poseidon looked into her grey eyes. The glazing that covered his eyes disappeared. He looked around until his eyes rested on Hestia. She sat with the little girl Sally as they watched the gods argue. "Hestia, you knew about this," he accused.

Hestia sighed. "I was sworn to secrecy by the Fates. I'm sorry Poseidon," she said.

Poseidon nodded. "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked. Hestia pointed toward the book on the floor.

"The book might tell us," Hestia said.

Poseidon nodded. He looked toward his brother Zeus. A clap of thunder echoed above the throne room. All of the arguing stopped. "Let us read to find our answers," Zeus proclaimed.

Annabeth looked around. She had to know the answer. She stepped from her seat and took the book in her hands. "I'll read," she said before she walked back to her seat. She opened the book and read, "In the throne room of Mount Olympus."

**Sally or Lady Styx stood still; she made no attempt to look into the sea green eyes of the man she would always love; the man who had fathered her only child.**

Poseidon smiled slightly at Sally's thoughts. Athena watched him closely. She felt a pang of jealousy at the thoughts of Lady Styx.

**"What?" Athena and Zeus asked at the same time. The two gods were in complete shock, but Poseidon was on the verge of a total mental breakdown. He stood completely still between his brother and his niece.**

**Hestia sighed. She knew that everyone would be too shocked to speak or to comprehend, however she was surprised that Athena seemed so flustered.**

Athena's cheeks turn pink. Was she that obvious?

**"Lady Styx is Sally Jackson; Sally Jackson is Lady Styx," Hestia exclaimed as she stepped between the goddess of the river of mortality and the three Olympian gods.**

**Hestia's words broke the sea god away from his mental confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?" Poseidon asked. His voice was filled with a mix of anger, disappointment and sheer shock.**

**Sally sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you," she said.**

**Poseidon ran his hand through his hair; one of the many mannerisms that Percy had gained from his father. "I don't know what to say." Poseidon admitted.**

Annabeth smiled as she read about Percy and his father.

**"This means Percy is immortal. Annabeth will be heartbroken," Athena said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Hestia, why didn't you tell me?"**

Annabeth stopped reading. Athena gave her daughter a sympathetic look. Annabeth pushed the pain away, so she could read, maybe it wasn't true.

**Hestia frowned. Athena was her favorite niece, but she had no choice, but to keep the secret. "I'm sorry, but I was sworn to secrecy by the Fates."**

**"Why?" Zeus asked curiously. He had been incredibly quiet, but when Hestia had said the Fates, it seemed to break him away from his shock and dismay.**

**Hestia looked to Sally. Sally Jackson began to glow again until she morphed back into the form of the Lady of the Styx. "Every thousand years I take on the form and mortality of a human. I live out a normal life, but never in the several human lives that I've led did I ever have a child, until now," Styx said.**

**"Why now?" Athena asked.**

**Styx smiled at the question. "I fell in love," she said as she looked at Poseidon. The god of the seas looked uncomfortable under the goddess's stare. "Percy was conceived through that love. He is my first and only child."**

Hestia smiled. "Styx is a sister of the Fates, actually, they are quadruplets."

Everyone was stunned. Styx was the fourth Fate. Percy was a child of one of the four Fates.

Hestia understood what everyone was thinking. "Actually, Percy is the only child of the Fates."

**"Is Percy an immortal?" Zeus asked. It was the question everyone was wondering.**

**"No, he is not," Styx replied.**

Annabeth felt the heaviness on her chest evaporate, but she was still curious about Sally or Lady Styx.

**"How can that be?" Athena asked. She was relieved for Annabeth's sake, but now her curiosity had taken over.**

**"As the goddess of the Styx and mortality I was able to transform into a true mortal," she explained.**

**Poseidon looked at the marble floor of the throne room. He was lost in thought. "This has to do with your sisters, doesn't it?" Poseidon asked.**

Hestia looked at Poseidon. He knew about Styx and the Fates; Hestia had no idea.

**Styx smiled at her son's father. Athena gave Poseidon a surprised expression. "That is correct; my sisters are the Fates," Styx said. "They saw the future before Apollo's oracle. They told me that I would have a child, but they did not tell me who the father would be."**

**Athena and Zeus looked at each other with similar expressions on their faces. "What else did they tell you?" Zeus asked.**

**"They said my son would be the most powerful demigod ever born; he would save Olympus and the world," Styx replied.**

**"They were correct, of course," Athena said. Poseidon nodded.**

**"Yes, we know they were right," Zeus said grudgingly. Poseidon smiled at his brother's unease in giving a son of Poseidon a compliment. "What else did they say?"**

Zeus glared at his brother, but Poseidon ignored him.

**Styx frowned at being ordered around; even by the King of the gods. "You may be the King of Olympus, son of Kronos, but I've lived longer than you. My mother like my sisters was Nyx, daughter of Chaos. Do not presume that your authority applies to me or my sisters," she declared.**

Poseidon and Hades both gave their brother a warning glare.

**Zeus growled. "You dare defy me," Zeus said angrily.**

**Three white lights appeared in the throne room. When the lights faded the three Fates stood before the King of the gods. "How dare you act so harshly against our sister," the Fates said with one voice.**

"Dad is going to get it now," Apollo whispered to Hermes.

**Poseidon watched his brother's face. The look of outrage was gone. It was replaced with a look of fear and trepidation. "I think you better calm yourself, brother," Poseidon said.**

**Athena smiled at the King of the seas. "Poseidon gives wise counsel father," Athena added.**

Zeus stared at Athena. "Now you defend your rival," he said.

"My future-self only agreed with him. I don't have to defend him," Athena replied.

**Poseidon gave a slight nod to the wisdom goddess. "You know it must be true, if the two of us agree," Poseidon said with a wry smile as he gestured between Athena and himself.**

**Athena rolled her eyes at the antics of her formal rival.**

**Zeus sighed. He knew that Styx and the Fates were correct; they were beyond his authority. A fact that he didn't like, but he knew they wouldn't fight him. They wouldn't interfere, but Styx had; she had a child with his brother no less. However, he also knew that a prophecy such as one from the oracle couldn't be ignored, but one from the Fates was something to be feared. The only question was who should be afraid? "Please… tell me… what else did you learn about Percy?" Zeus asked politely, but anyone that knew the King of the gods could tell that he didn't like having to ask politely.**

Hera squeezed her husband's arm tightly. "Behave yourself," she whispered in his ear.

**The Fates looked at their sister and nodded. Styx sighed. She looked at Poseidon; he gave her a small smile. "He will lead all the demigods against Gaea. Percy will be the difference in the war. He will bring peace to Rome and Greece. He will change the lives of all Half-bloods," Styx said proudly. "That is what they told me."**

**Athena watched Styx as she spoke. She could tell that she was holding back. "I'm sorry, but I can tell you're holding back something," Athena said. Poseidon frowned at her.**

**Zeus smiled at his daughter before glaring at Styx. "What didn't you tell me?" he asked arrogantly.**

**Styx was about to tell him off, but the Fates stepped between her and the King of the gods.**

**"What she didn't tell you was that you would try to kill him," The Fates said. Poseidon glared daggers at his brother; Athena could see the rage building in his sea green eyes.**

"What?" Poseidon yelled as he stood up. Little Sally flinched at the angry voice of her grandfather. Hestia put her arm around the girl to reassure her.

Poseidon stepped toward his brother. "You touch my son and I will destroy Olympus. I will make the fight with our father look like a school yard romp. You got it little brother?" he warned.

Zeus stood as his master bolt appeared in his hand. Hades jumped from his seat and stood beside Poseidon. "Don't you dare or I will join our brother against you," Hades said.

Zeus froze. He couldn't fight against both his brothers. Hera grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to his throne. She looked at her two brothers and sighed. "He won't hurt Percy. You have my word," Hera said. Hades nodded before taking his seat. Poseidon watched his sister closely. He knew she was different, but he couldn't trust that. "I hold you to your word sister," Poseidon said before he sat on his throne again.

**"Poseidon, please calm down," Athena urged. Poseidon was taken aback by her tone.**

**He sighed. He didn't want to fight, there had been too much fighting today. He turned away from his brother and looked at Athena. "I will back down because you asked," Poseidon said.**

**The Fates stepped closer to the King of the gods. Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hand. "If you throw that bolt it will be the last thing you ever do," The Fates threatened. Zeus's weapon disappeared. The Fates were only a few feet from the lord of the skies now. "We foresaw that your paranoia and jealousy would turn you against our nephew. After the war you tried to kill him, but you failed; however, you did inadvertently destroy him."**

**Zeus's face was impassive. He didn't show any emotion. "What happened?" Zeus asked. He looked quickly at his brother and daughter. Both gods were glaring at him.**

**"You killed Annabeth," The Fates said.**

Annabeth froze as she dropped the book on the ground. Athena watched the look on her daughter's face. She sent a glare at her father. Zeus shivered at the sight. "You hurt Annabeth and I'll see you destroyed," Athena warned. Zeus visibly gulped. He knew Athena could do it. She was too smart when it came to battle.

**"What?" Athena yelled. She ran to attack her father, but Hestia and Poseidon held her back.**

**Zeus's electric blue eyes flashed with anger, but when he looked into Athena's grey eyes a shiver of fear went down his spine. "It hasn't happened," he said defensively.**

**Athena's grey eyes darkened like storm clouds. "It's never going to happen," Athena yelled. "Do you hear me?"**

**Zeus looked down. He couldn't look into his favorite daughter's eyes. "It won't happen; I swear it on the Styx," Zeus declared with his hands raised in the air.**

**Styx stepped forward as thunder cracked over heard. Her dark blue eyes flashed as the thunder struck. "Your vow is sealed. Defy this one and I will see you destroyed," Styx said. Her blue eyes glowed with the power of the river that was named after her.**

Zeus's face paled; he knew he couldn't break that oath, even if it was said in the future.

**Athena sighed. Hestia and Poseidon let go of her. She looked at both of them apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said softly.**

**Poseidon smiled at her. "I understand, if I wasn't keeping you from bashing your father's brains in I would be attacking him," Poseidon said as he sent his brother an irritated look. Athena returned his smile. She was glad that they were both on the same side now; the side of their children.**

**Zeus shook off his brother's glare. He was too focused on Styx and more importantly the Fates. "What happens now?" he asked.**

**Poseidon and Athena walked up next to the Fates. "We open up Olympus and help our children defeat Gaea," Poseidon said. Athena nodded.**

**"What about Percy?" Hestia asked as she looked at Styx.**

**"When do I tell him the truth, you mean?" Styx asked.**

**Hestia frowned; she didn't like to see her friend suffer.**

**"You should wait until after the final battle," Athena recommended.**

**"I agree, if you tell him now it will only serve to distract him. We need him focused on the task at hand," Poseidon agreed.**

Poseidon was worried about how his son would react to such news.

**Styx sighed. The Fates moved to comfort their sister. "Whatever happens, we will be there for you," they reassured.**

**Styx gave them a thankful smile. "I hope he doesn't hate me," Styx said softly.**

Annabeth stopped reading. "Percy could never hate his mother," she said. Poseidon gave her a thankful grin.

**"Our son could never hate his mother. You kept this secret to protect him," Poseidon reassured.**

**Styx stepped forward and pulled Poseidon into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you," Styx whispered.**

Athena felt the pain in her chest again. Was this jealousy?

**Poseidon bent down next to her ear. "Our time together may be over, but I'll always care for you. There is nothing to forgive," he said. "Live that mortal life with Paul; you deserve to be happy."**

**"What about after that?" Styx asked.**

**"I'm married; we both know I can't change that," Poseidon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.**

"**I cannot leave my river for very long, except for my short time as a mortal. I'm afraid it would never work out," she said sadly. Poseidon lowered his head in sadness as well.**

**"I'm sorry," Styx said before they pulled apart. She walked to her sisters before the four children of Nyx disappeared into a golden light.**

**Athena and Hestia approached the sea god. He just stared at the ground sadly. "She is a remarkable goddess," Athena commented.**

**Hestia smiled at her niece. "She is a good friend," she said.**

**Poseidon looked up at the two goddesses. A tear trailed down his cheek. The two goddesses were shocked to see it. Poseidon wiped the tear away. "She really is," he agreed.**

* * *

Annabeth sighed. "Back to the original Mount Olympus," she read.

**Leo sat on the ground between Percy and Nico. The two sons of the big three were still unconscious. Nico's gash on the side of his head had healed.**

**A sudden noise made Leo stand up quickly with his hammer in his hand. Out of the trees came Jason followed by Annabeth and the others.**

**"Thank the gods," Leo sighed in relief. "It's about time." He shook his finger at Jason.**

**Jason frowned. Piper's face lit up in amusement. "Sorry mom," Piper quipped. Leo glared at her.**

"I'm not a mom," Leo whined.

Piper grinned. "Okay, sorry Grandma," she said. Leo pouted.

**Annabeth ran to Percy. She dropped to her knees and put his head in her lap. Piper and Jason ran to Nico's side.**

**Piper gasped at all the blood on Nico's clothes. "Is he okay?" Piper asked.**

Nico smiled at how his friends cared about him.

**"He'll be fine. I gave him some nectar and ambrosia," Leo reassured. "He's just exhausted from the fight."**

**Piper sighed. Jason looked down at the ground in guilt. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.**

**"It's my fault. I could have killed Nico," Jason explained. He looked over at Percy and sighed. "Percy had to save me."**

**Piper wrapped her arm around Jason's shoulder. "No its not," she reassured. "Percy and Nico won't blame you."**

**Annabeth smiled at her friend. "She's right; Percy would never blame you," she agreed.**

**Percy moaned and moved slightly in Annabeth's lap. He opened his eyes; his sea green ones met the grey eyes of the girl he loved.**

**"Hey sleepy head, it's about time you woke up," Annabeth said.**

**"I'm so comfortable here; I didn't want to wake up," Percy said as he twitched his eyebrows suggestively. Annabeth's cheeks turned red. Piper laughed at the look on Annabeth's face.**

"Your son can be as big of a pig as you Barnacle Beard," Athena huffed.

Poseidon grinned. "Thank you, oh great Owl Head," he replied. Athena crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away from the sea god.

**"Shut-up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said in embarrassment.**

**Percy chuckled. "As you command Wise Girl," he said.**

**Annabeth helped him stand up. Percy looked down at his unconscious cousin. "Nico saved my butt," Percy said. The others all laughed. "Don't laugh its true. The cave was collapsing. He jumped out of the shadows and grabbed me. He pulled me with him and shadow travelled us out of the cave."**

Annabeth shot Nico a grateful smile. Nico blushed at the attention.

**Nico groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Piper and smiled. "I think I've died and gone to Elysium," Nico said.**

Jason glared at Nico. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything," he said. Leo grinned; he wasn't in trouble for once.

**Leo smiled at his friend. "Why's that?" he asked.**

**Nico grinned at the son of Hephaestus. "I'm looking at an angel," Nico explained. Piper's cheeks turned pink. Jason glared at the son of Hades.**

Leo smirked at Nico's face. The son of Hades paled under Jason's glare.

**Leo and Nico began to laugh furiously. Nico pulled out a drachma and threw it to Leo. Leo caught it between his fingers and smiled victoriously.**

**"What did you two do?" Piper questioned.**

**"Repair Boy bet me that he could prove that Jason was in love with you," Nico said.**

**"I won because that jealous look on Sparky's face says it all," Leo said before pointing at Jason. Jason's cheeks turned red as he looked away from Piper.**

Piper punched Leo in the gut knocking the boy out of his chair. He landed on his butt. Nico chuckled. "You just can't stay out of trouble," Nico observed.

**Percy cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "We need to get back to the ship. We have a long journey home and another battle to fight," Percy explained.**

**Everyone stood up. Leo and Piper helped Nico to his feet. Annabeth walked with them to check on Nico. Percy and Jason brought up the rear.**

**Percy grinned. "You owe me, _again_," Percy said.**

**Jason looked at his friend. "What?" he asked curiously.**

"**I saved you again," Percy replied.**

**Jason frowned. "I don't need saving," he protested.**

**Percy laughed. "You could have fooled me," Percy quipped before running off to catch up to the others.**

Jason blushed. He was glad Percy was his friend, but sometimes the son of Poseidon made it hard to like him.

_**AN: Another chapter down and the secret was revealed. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	45. A Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 45: A Man

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Annabeth closed the book and looked around the room. "Who'd like to read next?" she asked.

Hera sighed. She gave her husband a worried look, but he just nodded. "I'll read," she said. Annabeth stepped toward the Queen of the gods and handed her the book. Hera smiled at the girl she had treated so badly in the future. "I'm sorry my dear; I promise to be nicer to you in the future." Annabeth smiled at her and gave her a nod before walking back to her seat.

Sally watched the young version of her mother closely. She couldn't believe that this teenage girl was her mother. However, she knew that she was from the stories her father always told her. She wanted to run to her and tell her who she was, but that would mean that she would fail her Grammy's test and she wouldn't disappoint her.

Hera opened the book.

**Percy sat on the bow of the ship with his legs dangling over the edge. He leaned back on the deck as he let the sun engulf him in its warmth. He sighed in contentment; he knew the final battle of this war was on the horizon, but he had survived his trip to Greece. More importantly, his friends had survived as well. He closed his eyes and thought about the future. He thought about the two camps; they were so different, but in many ways they were the same. He wanted the Romans and the Greeks to work together. They were much stronger united, than apart. That thought brought his mind to a certain daughter of Athena. She was like him, Roman and Greek. Percy could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel, an end to this war. Before he had tried not to get his hopes up, but it was hard not to do that now. The final battle would come soon enough, but he was less worried about that now. For some reason he felt like the Fates were on his side. It was a feeling that was unusual to say the least.**

Annabeth smiled at Percy's thoughts.

**Percy opened his eyes as he felt the deck plates move slightly beneath him. Someone was trying to sneak up on him. He closed his eyes and opened up all his senses. He could feel the warm air brush across his skin and the heat of the sun as it warmed his body. He sniffed the air. He could smell the sea beneath the ship and the sea salt in the air, and the smell of lemons. A wry smile crossed his lips; he knew this stalker. He made no attempt to react as the person knelt beside him. He could sense that the other person thought that he hadn't sensed them. They were so wrong.**

**"Hello, Wise Girl," Percy said.**

Annabeth's face turned red. Sometimes this new and improved Percy was a real pain.

**Annabeth huffed. "I thought I had you," she said in frustration.**

**Percy smiled. "You do; I'm all yours," Percy said as his crooked grin widened.**

Annabeth's faced turned redder than a tomato.

"What will you ever do with him?"Thalia asked sarcastically. Nico and Rachel snickered at the comment.

**Annabeth's cheeks reddened just a little. She sat down on the deck and stretched her tanned legs out brushing against Percy's side. The son of Poseidon stretched out his hand and grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hand gently. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.**

**Percy smirked. "How do you know I'm thinking?" Percy asked curiously.**

**"You're always thinking now," Annabeth explained.**

Thalia laughed. "You're complaining about Kelp Head thinking?" Thalia asked incredulously.

Nico feigned a heart attack as he clenched his chest. "Oh gods, the world's ending," he exclaimed.

"Shut-up,"Annabeth said. Nico, Thalia and Rachel continued to laugh.

**Percy chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.**

**"I'm the thinker and you're the doer," Annabeth said.**

**"Is _doer_ even a word?" Percy asked amusedly.**

**Annabeth's smiled widened. "Of course it is. I'm a daughter of Athena; I don't make up words," she explained.**

Athena looked at her daughter skeptically. "You've been hanging out with the Seaweed Brain too long," she said. Annabeth's mouth hung open in surprise.

**Percy raised his hands in surrender. "I never thought you did. I'm just trying to learn from the Wise One," Percy said.**

**Annabeth elbowed him in the side. Percy rubbed his side as if it hurt. "You're such a faker," she accused.**

Athena looked at Poseidon. "He takes after his father," she said. Poseidon faked a hurt expression. "See"

**Percy clutched his chest as if her comment hurt his heart. "That was a terrible thing to say; I'm a great actor," Percy said sarcastically.**

**Annabeth slapped him in the head, but of course it didn't hurt him. "Shut-up Seaweed Brain," she replied.**

"You two are so cute," Aphrodite said.

**"You two need to stop flirting; the last time I checked you're both together already," Piper commented as she walked up the steps to the bow of the ship.**

**Percy and Annabeth sat up quickly with red faces. "Piper, is something wrong?" Annabeth asked trying to change the subject.**

**"Yeah, why aren't you sucking face with Jason?" Percy asked as he shifted his eyebrows suggestively. Annabeth punched him in the arm before rolling her eyes at the boy she loved. "Hey, that could have hurt."**

Annabeth laughed. She looked over at Piper and Jason; their faces were red.

**Piper laughed at the son of Poseidon's lousy acting. "You'll never be a Tristan Mclean," she said. That comment earned a chuckle from Annabeth and an indignant huff from Percy.**

**"What's going on?" Annabeth asked again.**

**"Iris Messaging is working again. It appears that Olympus is open for business," Piper explained.**

**Annabeth smiled brightly at the news. "That's great. Who IMed you?" she asked curiously.**

**Piper's cheeks reddened slightly. "My mom," Piper replied.**

Aphrodite smiled. "I wonder if I asked you about Jason," she said. Piper's blush deepened.

**The color drained out of Percy's face and Annabeth stared at him strangely before turning to address Piper. "What did she say?" she asked.**

Athena smiled at Percy's reaction. She knew it must be hard for Percy to be on the goddess of love's list.

**"The gods want to see Percy on Olympus. Blackjack is on his way to pick him up," Piper said.**

**Annabeth gave her boyfriend a worried look. "What could they want with you?" she asked, but it sounded more like an internal question, instead of one directed toward the son of Poseidon.**

**"I don't know, but it must be important," Percy reasoned.**

**Annabeth held onto his arm protectively. Piper smiled at her friends. "I'm going with you," Annabeth exclaimed.**

Poseidon smiled at how protective Annabeth was of his son.

**Percy looked at her closely; he could tell that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was stubborn just like her mother. "Okay, you can come," he said. Percy looked back at Piper. "Pipes, go tell Jason that he's in charge. Take the ship to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth and I will meet you all there." Piper nodded before running down the steps toward the decks below.**

"I am not stubborn," Annabeth and Athena said at the same time. That earned a laugh from Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo and even Zeus. Athena and her daughter both glared at them, but their red faces betrayed their embarrassment.

"Sure you're not Owl Head," Poseidon said mockingly.

Athena glared at her former rival. "No comments from you, Barnacle Beard."

**Annabeth held onto Percy's arm tightly. "I don't like it," she commented.**

**Percy sighed. "Me neither, but I can't disregard a summons from Olympus," he said.**

"You most certainly cannot," Zeus exclaimed.

**"The old Percy would." Annabeth looked into his eyes; she could see a hint of pain in his eyes.**

**"Do you really miss the old Percy that much?"**

The room was silent as everyone stared at the daughter of Athena. Athena cleared her throat. "Please continue reading," she said.

**Annabeth let go of his arm and looked at the deck sadly. "No, I'm worried about you. Why do you always have to be the one that they call on? Why are you more important than any other hero?"**

**Percy held both her shoulders and stared into those grey eyes that were so much like her mothers. "I'm a child of Rome and Greece, like you, but I happen to be a child of the big three. Both of those things make me special. All I know is that I have a responsibility to help demigods and that means working with the gods, no matter how they act towards each other or their children."**

The gods looked at each other. Some seemed outraged by Percy's comment, but others knew he was correct.

**Annabeth nodded her head. She hated feeling weak, but she never wanted to lose Percy again. She didn't know if she could survive it. "I'm not going to leave your side, if I can help it. I'm not going to lose you again."**

**Percy smiled at her lovingly. "You know I love you. After the war, we'll finally be able to create a life together."**

Annabeth smiled at the thought. Athena silently hoped that Percy was right. Sally was young, but she understood that her mother and father were very happy in the life they led.

**Annabeth stared at him curiously. "What life?"**

**"A life where we can go to school, start careers and raise a family." Percy stared into her eyes searching for confirmation that she wished for the same thing.**

**A beautiful smile spread across Annabeth's face. Her smile made Percy's eyes lighten with happiness. "I love you too and I want that life as well." The two leaned forward and kissed.**

All of the demigods and most the gods smiled at Annabeth. It was very hard not to be happy for two people that were so much in love.

_**Ahem**_

**"What was that?" Percy asked as he broke the kiss.**

**Annabeth's eyes were still closed. "What?" she asked before opening her eyes.**

Thalia grinned mischievously. She never thought that the Brainiac would be so affected by her boyfriend's kiss.

_**Sorry boss**_

**"Blackjack?" Percy asked before looking around. Blackjack hovered in the air about twenty feet above the deck of the ship. Percy frowned. "One interruption after the other."**

**Annabeth laughed at the annoyed and defeated tone in her boyfriend's voice. "Hello Blackjack," she greeted.**

_**Hello lady boss**_

Nico laughed furiously. "Lady Boss… that's so funny," he said.

**Percy smiled at the name. "Good to see you buddy," Percy said. Blackjack landed on the deck of the ship. Annabeth and Percy walked to their friend. Percy helped Annabeth up first before he climbed up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as Annabeth leaned back against his chest. "Let's go to Olympus." Blackjack flapped his wings a few times before he ran to the edge of the deck and jumped over the side. His wings flapped a few more times as they glided across the surface of the water before gaining altitude.**

**The Argo II faded away as the Pegasus flew toward the home of the Olympian gods. An hour later Blackjack landed on the marble floor of a garden in front of the great temple of the gods. Annabeth and Percy jumped off their friend before running into the building.**

**Percy marveled at the work Annabeth had done so far on the rebuild of Olympus. Annabeth saw his face and smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked.**

**"It's beautiful," Percy exclaimed. He turned around in circles marveling at the splendor of the rebuilt Olympus. He stopped; a broad smile was on his face. His green eyes shined in the light of the city of the gods. "I want a tour after this war is over."**

Athena smiled at her daughter. She was very happy and proud that Annabeth would become the new designer for Olympus.

**Annabeth's entire face lit up as she smiled. She ran forward and embraced her boyfriend. A sniffle and someone blowing their nose softly broke the two apart. They looked to the side to see a woman. Annabeth saw a woman that looked like the most beautiful model in the world, but Percy saw an older version of Annabeth. Annabeth narrowed her eyes; she knew who this was. "Aphrodite," Annabeth said.**

"Why so upset my dear? I only want you and Percy's love story to be magnificent," Aphrodite said.

"We don't need any help," Annabeth said as she slowly began to get angry.

"That's enough Aphrodite. You will not mess with their lives, if you want Lady Styx and the Fates to not interfere in yours," Hestia warned. Aphrodite's eyes widened before her face paled. She gulped visibly before snuggling into her husband's side for protection.

**Aphrodite smiled at the couple in front of her. She could feel the love emanating from the two. They were perfect together; the most powerful demigod couple ever. "I was asked to come find the two of you," she said. Annabeth frowned and gave the love goddess a glare. "Okay, I volunteered."**

**Annabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave the goddess a fake smile. Percy couldn't help but grin at how his girlfriend was acting. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. "She means well," he said.**

**Annabeth sighed. She knew he was right, even though Aphrodite was a pain in the butt; she did care about people. "I know," Annabeth agreed.**

Aphrodite huffed at the comparison.

**Aphrodite's smile widened. "Aren't you two the cutest couple ever," she squealed.**

**Percy leaned in next to Annabeth's ear. "Very annoying," he said.**

"I am not annoying," Aphrodite defended.

Artemis smiled mischievously. "Keep telling yourself that," she said sarcastically.

"Thank you Artemis; I will keep up with that mantra," she began before she continued by saying, "I'm not annoying… I'm not annoying." Artemis and Athena both rolled their eyes had how stupid the goddess of love could be sometimes.

**Annabeth laughed before pulling out of his embrace. "We better go," she said before following Aphrodite toward the throne room with Percy in tow.**

**They arrived at the throne room; fourteen Olympian thrones sat arranged in a semi-circle. Aphrodite took her place on her throne, but Percy and Annabeth just stared at the two thrones occupied by Hades and Hestia.**

"So we get thrones in the future," Hades said as he looked at Hestia before his gaze shifted to his younger brother.

Zeus nodded. "It appears so, I would give you both thrones now, if the Fates would allow it," he conceded. Hades looked down sadly. He didn't like the Fates interfering, but he would continue to listen to this book before he decided what to do.

**Zeus cleared his throat causing the two demigods to turn toward the King of the gods. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase; welcome back to Olympus," Zeus said politely. His tone earned a curious stare from the two demigods.**

**"My lord, aren't you still mad at Percy?" Annabeth questioned.**

**Zeus looked at the other gods; it was clear they were tired of his jealousy and paranoia. Zeus's stare stopped on his brother, Poseidon. The god of the seas gave his brother a warning glare. Zeus was the King of the gods, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that now was not the time to pick a fight with Poseidon, especially when it came to his favorite son. "I have…" Zeus began; he looked at Athena. His daughter's grey eyes narrowed. "I have seen the error of my ways."**

Athena and Poseidon both gave Zeus amused grins. Zeus rolled his eyes.

**Annabeth and Percy looked at each other for a moment. "Thank you, my lord," Percy said. All the gods looked at the son of Poseidon in shock. He actually thanked Zeus. Percy smirked at the faces of the gods. "Thank you for opening up Olympus once again." Percy stood in front of the gods and began to pace. All eyes were on him. "Your children need you now." Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled. "We all need you."**

"How dare he tell us what to do," Zeus said indignantly.

"Brother, he's not telling you what to do. He's letting us know that we are needed," Hades defended. Poseidon smiled at his older brother.

**"You all did very well in Greece," Athena complimented. Annabeth's eyes shined at the praise from her mother.**

**Percy bowed his head at the goddess. "We worked as a team. Such cooperation is needed between the gods and their children now," Percy explained. He stopped pacing as he looked into the eyes of all the gods before him. His sea green eyes shined with power. The aura of leadership seemed to glow all around his body. The gods couldn't look away.**

**Annabeth stared at her boyfriend with pride and reverence. He really had changed. He was much more than the boy who ticked off the gods. That recklessly brave boy, but he was a man now, a true leader.**

Poseidon grinned with pride at the description of his son.

**"Well spoken," Athena said. That earned a nod from Percy and a thankful smile.**

**"I have learned much over these past few months; a lifetime worth of knowledge. I found my true calling; I know who I am," Percy explained.**

**Zeus stared at the boy curiously. "Who is that?" he asked.**

**"A hero and a leader; a Greek and a Roman," Percy said. Zeus knew this. He wasn't pleased when his daughter and brother had explained it to him, but now that he saw Percy, he understood. "Please do not take offense, but I do not fight for the gods."**

**Zeus's eye narrowed, but his annoyance faded when he looked into the eyes of the boy. He didn't mean any disrespect. In the contrary, his gaze was thoughtful, almost serene. "What do you fight for?"**

**"I fight for your children. The children of Rome and Greece; I fight for demigods everywhere," Percy said.**

The gods in the throne room looked at the book hoping that the new and improved Percy would appear before them. They wanted to see this boy or man. His words gave them hope for the future of their children.

**All the gods looked at the boy now in a completely new light. Apollo looked at the other gods. Percy's words had struck a chord with him. "Why do you feel responsible for them?" he asked.**

**Percy grinned at his cousin. "The gods cannot fight for them because of the ancient laws, but the laws do not bind me. I and the others like me," Percy said before looking at Annabeth. "We bridge the gap that exists between Rome and Greece. We are the glue that will bind the two together and in doing so we shall make the lives of all demigods better."**

**Artemis huffed. "Strong words from a boy. How do you propose to make their lives better?" she asked. She sounded annoyed, but that was her way of acting around men, but this boy intrigued her. He always had, but now he seemed different; more mature and powerful.**

Artemis sighed at the way she sounded in the book. She knew that Percy was different from other men. He was the best of their species.

**"After this war I wish for the two camps to merge," Percy said. The gods all stared at him in disbelief.**

**"Nonsense boy, they will tear each other apart," Hephaestus said skeptically.**

**Percy knew someone would say this. "They fought side by side at Castra Semideus. They will fight side by side in the final battle. They just need someone to lead the way," Percy explained.**

**Hera rolled her eyes. "I take it that you're that someone?" she asked slyly.**

Hera sighed. She didn't like the attitude she gave off in this book or the others.

**Percy smiled. He turned away from Hera and looked at Zeus. "My lord, why did you invite me here?" he asked knowingly.**

**Zeus held his smile. This boy had certainly changed. He knew a trap when he saw one. His wife had played right into the boy's hands. "I invited you here to give you a task," Zeus said.**

**"What task may that be my lord?" Percy asked politely.**

**"To lead our children in the final battle against Gaea and her forces," Zeus said. He looked at Hera.**

Hera smiled. She didn't like to be put in her place, but she knew that she deserved it.

**All the color had drained out of Hera's face. Her face turned bright red as the other gods looked at her. She turned toward Percy and glared daggers. "You wish to make an enemy of me, boy?" she asked.**

**Percy sighed. "No my lady," he said. Hera's face lightened. "I only wish for you to worry about all your family not just the Olympian one."**

Hera smiled. Percy said the thing that she wished someone else had said in the past. She had come to this conclusion after reading all the books, but here was her nephew telling her what was needed. She was very proud of the boy.

**Hera was completely surprised at the boy's words. "All my family," she repeated.**

**"You may not like demigods, but they have a hard life because of their parents. You may not have demigod children, but in the end they are your grandchildren, your nieces and nephews. Don't you see; they are your family as much as the Olympians. I fight for your family, my family," Percy explained. Hera sat on her throne in shock. She didn't dare say another word.**

**"Why you, son?" Poseidon asked.**

**Percy smiled at his father. "Has anyone ever tried before?" Percy asked in return. The gods all thought this over. Heroes had fought for friends and loved ones, but never for all demigods. Here was a boy who would fight for demigods everywhere, even those he didn't know.**

**"No, I don't believe they have," Poseidon replied.**

Athena smiled with pride for her rival's son. Percy had impressed her again. That was very hard to do for anyone, especially more than once.

**Percy nodded. He turned back to Zeus before kneeling before the King of the gods. "Please my lord, let me try?" Percy asked.**

**Zeus just stared at the boy in wonder. All the Olympians watched Percy before looking expectantly at the King of the gods. "You will lead the demigod forces against Gaea and yes, you shall have your chance," Zeus announced.**

**Percy stood and offered his hand to Annabeth. She took it happily as he helped her up. He turned back to the gods with his crooked grin on his face. "We have much to do my lord," Percy said. He bowed his head. "Thank you, my thanks to all of you." He turned with Annabeth's hand in his as they strode out of the throne room. All of the gods watched him leave. Some had indifferent looks on their faces, like Hera, but most watched him leave in admiration, even the King of the gods.**

Hestia smiled widely. "The hero and the leader; he's a most impressive demigod," she said.

Athena nodded. "He's a most impressive man," she clarified.

_**AN: Another chapter done, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	46. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 46: Together

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

The gods and their guest had retired for the evening after the completion of the chapter. Thalia had agreed to read the next chapter, but the book would remain in the throne room.

Piper, Annabeth, Rachel and Thalia shared a large room just off the main throne room. The girls were dressed for sleep when a knock on the door drew their attention. Rachel walked to the door and opened it. The goddess of the hearth stood in the doorway. She was no longer in her eight year old form, but she looked around sixteen years old. Hiding behind the goddess was Sally. The four year old looked up at Rachel with wide eyes. The girls in the room thought the little girl was scared of new people; however, nothing could be farther from truth. Sally saw younger versions of her aunts; Rachel, Thalia and Piper. The most awkward thing for the little girl was the seventeen year old version of her mother that sat on a bed watching her.

"Lady Hestia, how can we help you?" Rachel asked.

Hestia smiled at the future Oracle before she looked into the room at the other girls. She smiled when she saw Annabeth. "Yes, Sally here needs a place to sleep. Is there room in here?" Hestia asked.

The four girls looked at each other, but Annabeth was the one to speak up. "Of course, Sally would you like to sleep in here with us?" Annabeth asked.

Sally stepped out from behind the goddess and smiled at her mother. She wanted to tell her the truth about who she was, but the little girl was determined to not fail the test given to her by her Grammy. Annabeth held out her hand to the little girl. Sally took it and her mother led her to an open bed for the little girl to sleep on. Annabeth tucked the little girl in and watched her as she fell asleep. Rachel and Piper were asleep as well.

"She's a cute little kid," Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded. "There's something about her that's familiar," she replied.

"I know; I wonder who her parents are?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded. "She doesn't look like any one particular god. It's a mystery, but I have a feeling the Fates will let us know before the book is finished," Annabeth said. She yawned. "Let's go to sleep Thals."

The next day the throne room was full once again. Annabeth and her friends sat in the same position facing the gods on their thrones. Hestia sat by the hearth with Sally next to her. It was time to read. Thalia took the book in her hands and opened to the next chapter.

**Blackjack flew over the camp with Annabeth and Percy on his back. The Argo II sat in the middle of the canoe lake. A few people were gathered near the lake as a small zodiac moved to the shore. Percy pointed toward the beach before Blackjack descended. The Pegasus landed careful not to throw off his riders.**

**Percy and Annabeth climbed off their friend. Percy caressed the Pegasus's snout and fed him some sugar cubes. "I'll see you around buddy," Percy said.**

**_Kick some monster butt for me Boss._ Blackjack galloped off toward the stables. Percy smiled after his friend.**

Leo smiled at the words of the Pegasus. "He's a cool horse," he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He is, but don't call him a horse," she warned.

**"You coming, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.**

**Percy looked around the lake before joining her near the shore of the beach. A few younger campers were near the beach waiting for the zodiac to come ashore. When they saw Percy and Annabeth, they stared at them slack jawed.**

**"Annabeth," a little grey eyed girl said before running up to the daughter of Athena. Annabeth scooped up the little girl and twirled her around in her arms. The girl giggled before Annabeth placed her back on the sandy beach. "You're home."**

**Annabeth smiled at the little girl. "It's good to be home Allie," Annabeth said. "Where is everyone?"**

Annabeth smiled when she thought of her little sister. Allie was the youngest Athena child.

Sally smiled as well, but no one saw it. She knew this little girl or older girl in her time as Aunt Allie.

**"Chiron left with the older kids to fight in the west," Allie said.**

**Percy walked over to the two. Allie looked up at the son of Poseidon. Her eyes grew big when she saw his sea green ones. "Who do we have here?" Percy asked as he knelt in front of the little girl.**

**"This is Allison Edwards, my half-sister," Annabeth introduced.**

**Percy smiled at the young daughter of Athena. "Well, aren't you the cutest little girl in the world?" Percy asked playfully.**

Sally frowned; her father called her the cutest girl in the world.

**Allie crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not little; I'm six years old," she argued.**

**Percy raised his hands in surrender. "You really are a big girl then," Percy conceded. Annabeth smiled at the interaction between Percy and the little girl.**

Athena grinned at the interaction between Percy and her youngest daughter.

**"Who are you?" Allie asked.**

**Annabeth knelt down beside Percy and Allison. "This is Percy," Annabeth said.**

**Allison's eye grew even bigger. "You're the son of Poseidon," Allie said.**

**"Guilty as charged," Percy said.**

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being my son," Poseidon said.

"Except that your kids have to deal with your water logged brain," Athena pointed out. Poseidon crossed his arms in front of his chest as he pouted. Athena smiled at the look on his face.

**Allie rushed forward and smacked Percy across the face as hard as she could. "That's for leaving Annabeth," Allie said. Her hand was red where she hit Percy. Annabeth was about to grab her hand to check on it, but Percy beat her to it. The girl's hand was red, but Percy could tell that nothing was broken.**

Athena's eyes widened at her daughter's reaction, but a wry smile crossed her lips as she heard about Percy's concern for her youngest child.

**"Does it hurt bad?" Percy asked. Allie nodded. Percy willed the water to move from the lake to pool in his hand. He placed the little girl's hand in the water and the redness went away.**

**Allie just stared at her hand and then at the water as it moved back into the lake. "Cool," she said.**

"It sure is," Apollo said. Leo nodded.

**Percy smiled at her. "I'm sorry I hit you, but Malcolm said he wanted to kick your butt for leaving," Allie said.**

Annabeth blushed at what her brother said he would do to Percy.

**Percy laughed. "I'm sorry you hurt your hand," Percy said. Allie gave Percy a hug; the son of Poseidon returned the hug careful not to squish the little girl.**

**They pulled apart. Annabeth just stared at Percy in wonder. She knew he liked kids, but she never knew he was this good with them. "Allie go play with your friends," Annabeth urged.**

Thalia gave Annabeth a mischievous smirk. Annabeth blushed before she turned away from her friend.

**Allie smiled at Percy. "Bye Percy," she said.**

**"Good bye Allison," he said as the little girl ran to join her friends. Annabeth turned to her boyfriend; she had a huge smile on her face. Percy looked at her strangely. "What?"**

**"You were really good with her," Annabeth said.**

**Percy chuckled. "Don't sound so surprised Wise Girl," Percy said with just a hint of sarcasm.**

**"You never cease to amaze me," Annabeth said.**

**Percy leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled away with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I aim to please," he said.**

**"Ahem," someone said from behind them. Annabeth and Percy turned toward the sound. Standing in front of them were their friends from the Argo II. "Good to see that the gods didn't fry your butt Perce," Leo said jokingly.**

**Percy stood helping Annabeth up with him. "Everything went well," Percy said.**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes at how humble he was. "Zeus appointed him commander of the combined Roman and Greek army," she said proudly.**

Artemis smiled. Percy could be mischievous and playful, but most of all he was humble and loyal. The qualities most lacking in men, she thought.

**Percy winked at her. "That too," he said playfully.**

**Jason and the others mobbed him. The guys gave him man hugs and the girls kissed his cheek. By the time it was over Percy was thoroughly embarrassed.**

**"He can fight Titans and giants, but a little appreciation from his friends nearly causes a heart attack," Nico quipped.**

Poseidon smiled at the thought of what his son's face looked like at that moment.

**Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin. "At least I didn't get captured and put in a large bird cage," Percy said. Nico's face turned red.**

Hades burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him in shock. Nico gave his father a worried look.

"No offense son, but you just got burned," Hades said. Poseidon and Zeus stared at their older brother like he had been replaced with some imposter.

**Piper looked around. "Where is everybody?" she asked.**

**"It looks like Chiron already left with the older campers. The little kids are the only ones left here," Annabeth said.**

**"We need to resupply the ship," Percy said. He paced in front of everyone in his usual way. It was the same mannerism that he used to make sure that people kept their eyes on him. "Visit your cabins and get clothes and whatever else you need. We set sail in two hours." The others nodded before running off to visit their cabins. Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek before she ran off to visit the Athena cabin.**

**Percy walked into camp. There were only a few small kids there, but Argus stood guard to keep his many eyes on them. The old security chief waved at Percy. Percy returned the gesture before changing direction toward his cabin. He reached the Poseidon cabin and stopped. He looked at the shape of the building and the stone walls with sea shells in them. He pushed open the door and a sea breeze blew in his face. He smiled at the sensation. He walked into his cabin; all the memories flooded his senses. He could hear the salt water fountain in the back bubbling. He played with the bronze Hippocampi hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to his bed and touched the Minotaur horn that was hung on the bed post.**

Annabeth smiled at the memories. All those present in the throne room remembered the boy's adventures. It was hard not to be impressed with everything the boy had done.

**Percy sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He could feel the sea in this cabin. He could feel every Ocean in the world as he sat in his cabin. He marveled at how this small building was linked to the great bodies of water that made up most of the world. Percy didn't know how long he was there, but he opened his eyes as he heard the door to the cabin open.**

Many of the gods and all of the demigods stared at the god of the sea. "Is it really connected to all the oceans," Nico asked in awe.

Poseidon grinned at the question. "Yes it is. It is a safe haven for my children. A place for them to relax and meditate," he said. Athena was impressed with her formal rival. She knew he was smarter than he let on, but he had the knack of surprising her. However, she never knew that he could be so metaphysical.

**"Percy," Annabeth said as she stood in the doorway. The light reflected off her golden hair and her grey eyes shined in the low light of the cabin. Percy couldn't believe how beautiful she was.**

Annabeth's face turned crimson.

**"I'm here," he said. Annabeth stepped in and walked over to Percy. She sat on his bed beside him.**

Athena's eyes narrowed at her daughter. "Don't get too cozy there," she warned.

Annabeth's cheeks turned a deep red color. "Mom, we wouldn't do anything like that," she defended.

**"Are you okay?" she asked.**

**Percy gave her his crooked grin. "When I close my eyes here I can feel the oceans of the world. I feel so connected to them," Percy explained.**

**Annabeth just stared at him. At the moment she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. "It must be incredible to feel that," she said.**

**Percy grabbed both of her hands and held them close to his chest. "Do you feel my heart beat?" Percy asked.**

**A deep blush flooded Annabeth's cheeks as she felt his steady heartbeat. "Yes," she affirmed.**

**"Close your eyes," Percy said.**

**Annabeth closed her eyes. Percy moved her hands from his chest to the side of his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his connection to the sea.**

**Suddenly, Annabeth could feel the sea. She could feel the movement of the waves across the many oceans; the pulse of the life that lived within them. She began to feel Percy's connection to the sea. It was the greatest feeling that she had ever experienced. It was better than designing a building and then seeing it constructed. This was what Percy felt when he was in the ocean, but this was different. This was him connecting to all the oceans and to all the life within it. She felt so special that he shared this feeling with her. She let the sensations wash over her; a broad smile never left her face.**

Poseidon turned toward Athena. The goddess was frozen in surprise at the sensation that her daughter described in the book. She turned to see Poseidon looking at her. She gave him a curious look.

Poseidon leaned forward toward her ear. "I would be happy to show you sometime," he whispered. His breath on Athena's ear sent her heart thumping hard in her chest.

**Eventually, Percy broke the connection. They both opened their eyes at the same. They stared at each other, grey eyes to green ones. They both grinned happily.**

**"That was incredible," Annabeth said.**

**Percy nodded. "I'm glad I could share it with you," he said.**

**"Thank you," she replied.**

**Percy leaned forward and kissed her. They broke apart after a few seconds. Percy squeezed her hand. "We don't have a lot of time. Can you help me pack?" Percy asked.**

**"Sure thing," she said as they stood up and packed a few extra clothes for him.**

**Once they were finished they rushed hand in hand to the lake. They reached the zodiac to find their friends waiting for them.**

**"Everyone ready?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded their approval. Percy pushed the zodiac from the shore. He started the engine and drove the boat toward the Argo II.**

**They reached the ship and boarded. Leo and Alex used the winch to lift the zodiac onto the ship. Jason and Annabeth worked on getting the ship ready to launch. Piper, Gwen and Nico helped load the provisions on the ship. Percy walked to the control room and unrolled a map of the United States. He plotted a course to Yellowstone; they would be there in two days.**

"A lot can happen in two days," Mars said with a worried expression on his face.

**Annabeth and Jason entered the control room. Percy looked up from the map. "Are we ready to depart?" he asked.**

**Leo walked in followed by Alex. "The engines are ready," Leo informed.**

**"Take off, set altitude for one thousand feet. Full speed ahead," Percy ordered. Leo and Jason left the control room to lift-off the ship.**

**"Alex, double check the weapons systems; I want to be ready in case of attack," Percy said. Alex gave his best Roman salute before leaving the control room. Percy finished plotting the course before rubbing his eyes.**

**"You seem tired," Annabeth said.**

**"I've been too worked up to sleep," he said.**

**"Why is that?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

**Percy didn't know how to tell her. "Nothing bad, I've been doing a dangerous thing for a demigod," Percy admitted.**

**Annabeth gave him a worried stare. "What?"**

**"I've been planning for the future," Percy admitted.**

**Annabeth sighed. "I thought it was something bad," she complained.**

**Percy's normal happy smile faded. "For a child of the big three it is a dangerous thing. We don't live long enough to plan for the future."**

Thalia, Nico and Jason all looked down toward the ground sadly. They knew Percy was right.

**Annabeth wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You're being a Seaweed Brain."**

**"Maybe I am, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Something bad always happens when I do that."**

**Annabeth kissed him on the neck sending a shiver down his spine. "I'm here with you through thick or thin, through the good and the bad."**

Aphrodite smiled at Annabeth's words. "A perfect couple," she whispered.

**Percy turned around in her grip and pulled her close to his chest. "I know you are."**

**"So, what were you planning?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

**Percy kissed the top of her head before placing his chin there. "I want to build someplace for the Romans and Greeks."**

**"What kind of place?" Annabeth questioned as she moved from under his chin to look up into his eyes.**

**"Like I told the gods, I want a place where we can live and learn in safety." Percy's eyes brightened at the thought. "A city for demigods; can you imagine such a place?"**

Annabeth smiled. "I sure can," she said. Many of the gods smiled at the optimistic tone in her voice.

**It was Annabeth's turn to smile. Her grey eyes sparkled at the idea. "A place we can help build."**

**"Of course, I think the architect of Olympus would be just the right person to pull that off." He wrapped his arms around her back protectively as his usual grin spread across his face.**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**Percy's crooked grin widened. "Keep the Romans and Greeks from killing each other."**

"Not an easy job, but he's the best one for it," Mars said. Poseidon gave him a reluctant smile of thanks.

**Annabeth smirked. "So, only a small task then," she quipped.**

**Percy laughed. "I know, I think this final battle will be easier than pulling off a unification of Greek and Roman demigods."**

"**It's a good thing that we're already a unification of the two," Annabeth said.**

**Percy kissed her on the forehead. "I couldn't have said it better myself."**

Thalia closed the book as she gave Annabeth a wink. "Who wants to read next?" she asked.

_**AN: This was a fluffy chapter, but** **stay** **tuned we are closer to the triumphant finally, so stay tuned.**_


	47. Brothers and Cousins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 47: Brothers and Cousins

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"I'll read," Hades said. That earned a few strange looks from the other gods and the demigods.

Thalia handed the book to her uncle. Hades gave her a slight nod before opening the book to the next chapter. "The Gloomy Cousin," he read.

Thalia looked at Nico mischievously. "Sounds like you Dead Boy," she said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Two days later onboard the Argo two," Hades continued.

**Nico Di Angelo sat on the deck of the ship. He stayed in the center of the deck far away from the rail of the ship. As a son of Hades, he would never give his Uncle Zeus the chance to blast him into oblivion. He wasn't invulnerable like Percy. He had a lot of time to think about his cousin. It was hard not to. Percy had saved all of their lives by defeating Iapetus, but then Nico returned the favor by rescuing his cousin from impending doom within that cave.**

Zeus gave his older brother a mischievous smirk when he read about being blasted into oblivion.

Hades looked up from the book. "Don't get any ideas little brother," Hades warned before he returned to the book.

**"Skeleton for your thoughts?" Annabeth asked as she walked up to the boy. Nico was fourteen now, but Annabeth still saw him as that ten year old boy who'd lost his sister, first to the hunt, and then to the war.**

Hades frowned at the reminder of Bianca. Nico turned toward Annabeth with a strange expression on his face. "Skeleton for your thoughts, really?" he asked.

Annabeth blushed. "This is the future," she defended.

"So, your puns get worse in the future," Thalia added. Annabeth glared at her best friend.

**Nico looked up with a wicked smirk on his face. "That's not the saying," he said.**

**Annabeth smiled at her friend. "It seemed to fit the moment. I see you're as gloomy as ever," she observed.**

**"I was just thinking," Nico replied.**

**"That sounds dangerous," Annabeth said with a wry smile on her face.**

Thalia grinned evilly. "Very"

Nico scowled at his cousin, but Thalia only returned the gesture with a friendly wave. Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest before looking away from her.

**The edge of Nico's mouth curled into the briefest of smiles. "Well, I'm not Percy or Thalia," Nico retorted.**

**"Certainly not, you're too gloomy to be Percy and you look terrible in silver," Annabeth said mockingly.**

Nico smiled. "Tell me about it," he said.

**Nico rolled his eyes before a serious expression crossed his face. "What can we expect in Yellowstone?" Nico questioned.**

**Annabeth's face looked grim. "Giants and monsters of course," she said flatly. She sighed. "I don't really know."**

**Nico looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know?" he asked.**

"I don't know everything," Annabeth said.

Leo clutched his chest. "The rooms spinning; I think this is the end," he said with a really bad acting job.

**"I don't know everything. I can't tell the future. If you want a prophecy, ask Rachel,"Annabeth said in frustration.**

Rachel leaned forward in her seat. "Do you want to ask me something Nico?" Rachel questioned.

Nico's face turned red as he looked into the emerald green eyes of the Oracle. "No"

**"I didn't mean anything. I'm worried, that's all," Nico admitted. "I've got a bad feeling."**

**Annabeth sighed. There was no need to get upset. Sometimes she forgot that Nico was still a kid, even though he spent all those years in the casino and he acted much older. "I'm sorry for getting upset. I'm frustrated too," she conceded.**

**"Do you think Percy knows?"**

**The question took her by surprise. "I don't know. He's different than before. A lot more confident and very mature," Annabeth explained. "Well, most of the time."**

Thalia laughed at that last part.

**Nico smiled. "I like this Percy better."**

**Annabeth grinned at the confession. "Let me tell you a secret." Nico leaned closer. "I like this Percy better as well."**

"I'm so going to tell on you two," Thalia said.

Nico and Annabeth both rolled their eyes at her childishness.

"My momma told me no one likes a tattle tale," Sally said.

Annabeth looked at the little girl thoughtfully. "Who is your mother?" she asked.

Sally's eyes widened. She shook her head before hiding behind Lady Hestia. Annabeth sighed. She really wanted to know the little girl's mother.

**"What are you two whispering about?" Percy asked as he walked towards them. Nico and Annabeth moved away from each other quickly. "A jealous guy would probably kick your butt for sitting that close to his girl."**

"A good thing that Percy's not the jealous type," Poseidon said proudly.

Annabeth chuckled. "He gets jealous. He knows that Nico won't do anything," she replied.

**Nico gulped. "We weren't doing anything," Nico said quickly. Annabeth's cheeks turned pink at the tone of his voice.**

Annabeth laughed. "See"

**Percy laughed. "I don't know who's worse. Nico thinking that I'll kill him or Wise Girl with the red face," Percy said in amusement.**

**Annabeth turned toward Nico and frowned. "I take it back I like the old Percy better," she said.**

**Percy chuckled. "That's what you're talking about. So, you like me better than the old Percy?" Percy asked Annabeth with a smirk on his face.**

**Annabeth huffed. "Not when you're acting like a smug jack ass," she said.**

Athena looked at Poseidon. "Just like his father," she said.

Poseidon smiled. "You wish," he said. Athena laughed at his response.

**Percy's crooked grin widened. Percy sat down next to her and took her hand. She tried to pull away, but Percy held it firm. "I'm sorry, but you're both easy targets when you're embarrassed," Percy said. Annabeth didn't try to pull away again.**

**"You can be a real jerk sometimes," Annabeth said, but Percy could tell that she didn't really mean it.**

**Percy leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I know, but you still love me," he said his breath sending a shiver down her spine.**

**Nico gagged. "I'm going to puke," he said as he began to cough.**

"I know what you mean," Thalia said.

**Annabeth smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up," she said. She turned back to Percy with a mischievous smile on her face. Percy leaned forward to kiss her, but she put her hand over his mouth. "Not now." She stood up and smiled wickedly. Percy just stared at her. "Go talk to your cousin." She walked off; Percy followed her with his eyes.**

**Nico laughed. "Wow, the great Percy Jackson dissed by his girlfriend," he teased.**

Annabeth sat up in her seat with a smug look on her face.

"Way to put the boy in his place," Artemis said. Athena nodded.

**Percy turned toward his cousin and frowned. "I think I made a mistake,"Nico looked at his cousin curiously. "I should have strangled you in your dad's prison when I had the chance." Nico's skin paled even more than normal. Percy's crooked grin spread across his face as he punched his cousin in the shoulder. Nico winced. "Just kidding Nic."**

Hades smiled at the interaction between Percy and Nico. It reminded him of the way he and Poseidon were before all those events that helped to drive the three brothers apart.

**Nico let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Can we be serious for once?" Nico asked.**

**Percy nodded. "What are we being serious about?" Percy questioned.**

**"The battle; you know the fight of our lives?" Nico asked incredulously.**

"He can still be oblivious," Athena said. Annabeth nodded with a wicked smile on her face.

**Percy grinned at his cousin's annoyance. "What about it?" he asked.**

**"Aren't you worried?" Nico inquired. Percy wore a blank expression on his face. "Are you worried about the battle?"**

**Percy smiled. "I knew what you meant. I just like to irritate you." Nico huffed in annoyance.**

Hades looked over at Poseidon. "Athena's correct, your son is a chip off the old block."

Poseidon grinned. "So is Nico," he replied.

**"You act like Leo."**

**Percy smiled. "I don't think so. I don't hit on any girl that walks by and I don't start fires."**

"Hey, I do more than that," Leo protested.

"Yeah, like annoy me to no end," Piper responded.

**Nico rolled his eyes. "Whatever"**

**Percy's smile faded as a determined look crossed his face. This was the look of a leader. "I would be foolish, if I wasn't worried." Nico nodded. "However, I have faith in all of you and I'll be damned, if I'll let Gaea and her children destroy this world."**

Most of the gods wore surprised faces. "Maybe he's bi-polar," Apollo said.

Athena shook her head at her brother's idiocy. "Maybe he likes to use humor to help alleviate the stress, but he knows what to do when the time comes," she said. Poseidon nodded in agreement.

**Nico smiled, he felt happier than he had in a while. Percy was there to keep them in line and to make sure they'd win. "Sorry, that I got depressed."**

**Percy slapped Nico on the back. "You wouldn't be the Zombie Dude, if you weren't a little gloomy."**

**Nico laughed. "That's a terrible nickname."**

**Percy shrugged. "I can't be good at everything," he said slyly.**

"Thank goodness for that," Thalia said.

**A bell rang from the control room. Percy and Nico jumped to their feet.**

**"We're here," Leo's voice rang out across the intercom. "Jellystone Park… hey Sparky… where's Yogi?"**

Jason turned to look at Leo. "Hey Repair Boy, where's your brain?" Jason asked.

Piper laughed at the look on Leo's face. "Burn"

**Percy and Nico both laughed as they shook their heads at Leo's stupidity.**

**"Shut-up Repair Boy," Piper's voice yelled across the intercom. Percy and Nico put their hands over their ears at the sound.**

**"Wow, she's pretty loud," Nico commented.**

Piper glared at the son of Hades. Leo smiled. "I'm not in trouble this time," Leo said.

**"At least she didn't charmspeak or just about everyone on the ship wouldn't be able to talk now," Percy said with an amused grin on his face. Percy's smile faded as he looked down at the landscape below. He could see the Rocky Mountains and below were forests and meadows. He could see Bison running through a large meadow. Steam from several geysers and thermal ponds and lakes wafted into the air. He knew this was Yellowstone; they were near the end of their trip. The final battle with the giants and Gaea was near. Percy was anxious and a little worried. Prometheus had escaped in Greece; he knew the Titan had a plan to help his grandmother. It was just a matter of time before the Titan put his plan into action. Percy had to be ready for all contingencies.**

Annabeth glared at the book when she heard the name Prometheus.

**"Perce, you okay?" Nico asked worriedly.**

**Percy turned away from the view to look at his younger cousin. "I'm fine, just thinking about the battle. Prometheus will have something up his sleeve," Percy said.**

**"We'll be ready for him. I owe that bastard," Annabeth said as she walked up from behind them. Her steely grey eyes shined as she thought about the Titan that made her look like a fool in Greece.**

Thalia smiled at the way her friend addressed the Titan.

**Percy frowned at her tone. "Don't let him get to you. He hurt your pride, don't let it cloud your judgment," Percy warned.**

"He's right my dear," Athena said. Annabeth nodded.

**Annabeth sighed. "I know, he just knows how to push my buttons," she explained.**

**Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I guess I need to kick his ass for that," Percy said.**

**Annabeth smiled up at her boyfriend. "You can have him after I cut off his…"**

**"Yeah, let's don't go there," Nico said as he interrupted Annabeth's use of colorful language.**

Athena gave her daughter a surprised look. "Thalia, I blame you for teaching my daughter such language."

Thalia's face paled. "Sorry my lady," she said.

**Percy looked back down at the ground below; he could see camp fires glowing in the darkness. He adjusted his eyesight like he was in the deepest part of the ocean. He could see tents and demigods walking around. He looked for a place to land; a small lake was next to the camp. Percy turned toward the control room. "Leo, there is a lake just below us to the right," Percy yelled.**

**Leo looked over the rail of the ship. "I see it," he yelled back. The Argo II lurched to the side as Leo maneuvered the ship towards the small lake. "Hold on to your butts."**

Jason and Piper both shook their heads at their friend.

**The ship hit the water harder than the son of Hephaestus meant. Nico fell forward and crashed into a stack of celestial bronze cannonballs that were stacked near one of the cannons. The large metal balls rolled around the deck nearly hitting Percy and Annabeth. Percy held Annabeth in a tight hug as he lifted her out of the way of the cannonballs.**

Piper punched Leo hard. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Leo rubbed his shoulder. "I won't be able to use that arm now," he whined.

**Leo ran out of the control room. He rushed to Nico's side when he saw the son of Hades on the ground. "I'm so sorry," he said.**

**Nico sat up; he had a large bump on his forehead. Percy laughed at the sight. "Cannonballs one, Zombie Dude nothin," Percy teased.**

**Nico's face turned red. "Shut-up Perce," he yelled.**

**Annabeth smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head. "You're still such a child sometimes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said with just a hint of amusement in her voice.**

"Just like his father," Athena said. Poseidon stuck his tongue out at her. "See what I mean."

**Percy grinned at her. He walked over and helped Nico stand up. He turned toward Leo and frowned. "I think you need your license revoked, Cap'n," Percy chided.**

**Leo's face paled. "Sorry, I guess I got a little excited," he explained.**

**Percy looked at the bump on Nico's head. He raised his hand and a ball of water formed in the air. Percy willed the ball of water to cover the bump on Nico's head. The water began to glow until the bump had completely disappeared. The water evaporated into the air.**

"So cool, I wish he was here to do that to my arm," Leo said.

**Nico rubbed his forehead. He looked back at Percy and smiled. "Thanks," he said.**

**Jason and the others walked up from below decks. They had a few bruises and scrapes. Leo's eyes widened at the sight. "I'm so sorry guys," Leo said.**

**Piper glared at the son of Hephaestus. "Repair Boy, I'm going to kill you, if you do that again," Piper threatened. Leo visibly gulped.**

**"I'm really sorry Beauty Queen," Leo apologized.**

**"Don't Beauty Queen me. I'm going to…" Piper began before Jason pulled her into a hug. He didn't like to see his two best friends fight. Piper's anger melted away as her boyfriend hugged her tightly.**

Aphrodite grinned at the affect the son of Zeus had on her daughter.

**Jason pulled away and grinned at his girlfriend. "I like you better when you blush," Jason said as he rubbed his hand along Piper's cheek. A deep red blush crossed her cheeks.**

**"Now that is a cheesy line," Percy said. Jason and Piper turned to the son of the sea god; both of their faces were red now.**

"I agree with you Lady Athena; Percy really is childish sometimes," Jason said.

**Leo lowered the gang plank, but before anyone could go down they heard footsteps stomp up the wooden walkway. "Where is that damn son of Neptune," a familiar female voice yelled.**

Nico and Annabeth both smiled. Thalia's face paled. She knew this person very well.

**Percy turned and smiled when he saw Thalia Grace. When she saw Percy her eyes narrowed. "Scipio Marcellus, there better be a good reason that this boat nearly swamped our camp with water," she exclaimed. Percy looked at Leo. Leo's face was as white as a sheet. Percy began to laugh at the sight. "What's so funny?" Thalia pulled out a hunter's knife and stalked towards the son of Neptune. She swiped her knife at Percy's mid-section, but he dodged the strike before he hit a pressure point in her forearm. Her blade fell to the ground.**

**A surprised look crossed Thalia's face. Before she could even figure out what was going on Percy pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you Pinecone Face," Percy said happily. Thalia was shocked. She looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena smiled at her friend.**

"I would love to see your face,"Annabeth said. Thalia's face turned crimson.

**Percy pulled out of the hug. Thalia wasn't angry she was surprised. When she saw the crooked grin on her cousin's face she knew that this was Percy, not Scipio.**

**"Kelp Head," she said.**

**Percy laughed. "Thals, it's me," he confirmed. Thalia rushed him again. Percy braced himself for a punch or something. Instead, Thalia pulled him into another hug. Percy felt something wet on his shoulder. He pulled Thalia out of the embrace; she had tears in her eyes. Percy froze; he'd never seen her cry before. "Don't cry; I missed you too."**

Ah, is little Thalia happy that her little Percy is back," Nico said with a baby voice.

Thalia glared at her cousin. "Shut up Death Breath," she yelled. Nico just grinned evilly at his cousin.

Hades cleared his throat. "That's the end of the chapter," he began. "Let's take a break before my dear niece kills my idiotic son."

_**AN: Another chapter done. Stay tuned the preparation for the battle and the battle itself is next.**_


	48. Flaws

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 48: Flaws

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Annabeth and Thalia walked through the corridors of Olympus toward the throne room. Zeus had ordered the reading of the book to continue within thirty minutes. Soft talking drew their attention. They looked around the corridor and saw Hestia in her eight year old form standing next to Sally. Annabeth motioned for Thalia to be quiet so they could listen to their conversation.

"Sally, I know how you arrived here," Hestia said.

"What do you know?" Sally asked worriedly. Annabeth and Thalia both looked at each other. This four year old didn't sound like she was that young.

Hestia smiled warmly at the little girl. "You did not give off the aura of power of the Fates. The aura around you was similar, but I can tell the difference," she explained.

"How?" Sally asked curiously.

"My family cannot because they are not as familiar with this aura as I. The aura that surrounded you was from my friend Lady Styx," Hestia proclaimed. Annabeth and Thalia both wore shocked expressions.

Sally gritted her teeth. She couldn't fail her test. "I will not lie, but I cannot confirm or deny your conclusion," she said. Thalia looked at Annabeth strangely.

"What?" Annabeth whispered.

"She sounds like an Athena kid," Thalia replied softly. Annabeth nodded, but she knew it was impossible. She didn't have grey eyes.

Hestia chuckled. "I see my old friend is playing some sort of game," Hestia said.

Sally shrugged her shoulders. She didn't reply to Hestia's statement.

Hestia stared into the little girl's eyes. Sally stared right back. Hestia's eye widened. She had seen that look before. She knew this child's father. Everyone here on Olympus knew of him. "I will not pry further child, but there will come a point where you will need to fully introduce yourself and when that time comes I feel that many in the room will be shocked at the very least." Sally nodded in agreement. Hestia held the little girl's hand before they stepped into the throne room.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each worriedly. "Lady Hestia knows the girl's identity or she at least suspects it," Annabeth said.

Thalia nodded. "It sure sounds that way. What do we do?" she asked.

Annabeth sighed before putting her hair into a pony tail. "Nothing we can do, but look for signs or hints to her identity. I'm afraid this little girl might be too smart to reveal anything."

"I agree; let's go inside," Thalia replied.

A few minutes later everyone was seated. Zeus cleared his throat. "Who would like to read next?" he asked.

Rachel raised her hand. Zeus snapped his fingers and the book appeared in the Oracle's hands. Rachel opened the book to the next chapter and began, "Prideful Jealousy."

Annabeth and Athena both gulped in unison. This chapter sounded like their fatal flaw, hubris. They both felt trepidation toward this chapter. What would happen?

**Percy had spent the better part of the day in conversations with the Praetors of the Roman Cohorts and the leaders of the Greek cabins. At first the Greeks and Romans were wary of each other, but Percy's presence seemed to wash all of that away. The seven with Nico at their sides explained what happened in the underworld and in Greece. Everyone marveled at the story of how Percy regained his memories and the fact that he was a child of Greece and Rome. Percy explained that Annabeth and Piper were children of both as well. This set off another round of discussion.**

"That sounds like an understatement to me," Leo said. No one could argue with that.

**Three hours later Percy sat near the edge of one of the thermal lakes. The water was a beautiful turquoise blue that shined in the sunlight. The sun was low in the sky; the rays from the sun turned the mountains a beautiful purple color.**

"Sounds lovely," Artemis said. She loved the outdoors and Yellowstone was one of her favorite places. It was so wild and free, but it could be beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

**"I shouldn't be surprised that you're here," a familiar voice said.**

**Percy turned and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her red hair looked like fire in the sunlight. "We didn't get to talk much," Percy admitted.**

Annabeth looked at Rachel curiously. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

**Rachel sighed. "You and Annabeth seem to be doing well," she said with a wry smile on her face. Percy couldn't help but return the smile.**

**"I here that you two have become pretty close," Percy said. He found that a little weird considering how jealous Annabeth had been of Rachel.**

Annabeth blushed at she remembered how jealous she had been of Rachel in the past. Rachel just smiled at her friend; she knew back then how much the daughter of Athena had cared for Percy, but Annabeth was too proud to admit it.

**Rachel's smile faded as the memories of the past few months crossed her mind. "She took your disappearance pretty hard, but not as bad as when you were Scipio. She told me that it was easier when you were gone. It was so hard for her to be around you when you were someone else," Rachel explained.**

**Percy frowned. "She told me some things, but I'm glad you explained it fully. I knew she was hurt badly. I wish it never happened, but I'm also glad that it did," Percy said guiltily. He looked up into Rachel's emerald green eyes. "That sounds terrible, doesn't it?"**

Annabeth looked at the book in Rachel's hands strangely. What did he mean?

**Rachel shook her head. "I can see how different you are now, but Annabeth's right, it's a good different," Rachel said. "You would have never discovered your true self without all those experiences."**

**Percy smiled at his friend. "Thanks, RED," he said.**

Rachel grinned as she read the nickname that Percy had for her. She was happy that he was back. She missed that.

**Rachel grinned at the use of her nickname. "We all missed you."**

**"I know." Percy turned to look out over the water. Rachel sat down beside him. They sat a few inches apart. A silence grew between them, but it was a comfortable silence.**

**Rachel looked at the horizon, but she gave Percy a few worried glances. "What're you worried about?"**

Everyone in the throne room was interested, even Dionysus, although he tried to hide it behind his wine magazine.

**Percy ran his hand through his hair. "That obvious huh?"**

**Rachel chuckled. "Only to your friends; those that know you so well."**

**"I've had this bad feeling since we arrived," Percy said. He turned toward Rachel; his green eyes looked like swirling pools of green and blue water as the color from the lake and the angle of the sun reflected within them. "I feel like something's wrong. This feels too easy, like it's a trap ready to be sprung."**

Athena frowned at that description. However, she couldn't argue with the boy's instincts; they were spot on most of the time.

**Rachel frowned at the thought. "I don't know what to say. I haven't had a prophecy or a feeling."**

**Percy skipped a rock across the surface of the lake. The rock disturbed the steam as it skipped across the surface of the water. "I'm the leader. How can I lead when I feel like I'm missing something?" he asked.**

**Rachel wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You'll do fine. I have faith in you," Rachel soothed.**

Percy's friends and his father smiled at the Oracle. It was a good thing that Percy had such good friends to help him.

**Percy sighed. "Thanks RED."**

**Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Rachel removed her arm from Percy's shoulders. They both turned around to see the piercing grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. Annabeth's glare shocked both of them.**

Thalia looked at Annabeth in shock. Annabeth felt a stab of guilt hit her in the chest. Here it comes, she thought.

**Rachel stood up quickly. "I should probably go," Rachel said as she looked worriedly at Annabeth before she turned to look at Percy. "I hope you feel better Perce." Rachel walked away quickly.**

**Percy looked at his girlfriend awkwardly. Annabeth just glared at him. "Nothing happened. She was just trying to make me feel better," Percy said.**

Annabeth sighed disheartened. "I let pride and jealousy get the best of me," she said.

"It happens to all of us," Hera said. Annabeth was shocked that Hera had come to her defense. "Swallow your pride and move on." It was good advice, but Annabeth wondered if she could do it.

**Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest. "Isn't that my job?" Annabeth asked harshly.**

Apparently not, Annabeth thought.

**Percy stood up and stepped toward his girlfriend. "Friends do that as well," Percy defended. "You know how I feel about Rachel."**

**Annabeth's grey eyes lightened. "No, I really don't," she admitted.**

**Percy was taken aback by her tone. "She's like Thalia," he began. "She's like a sister to me. Besides, Rachel is your friend. She would never do anything to hurt you."**

Rachel and Thalia smiled at each other. They were glad that Percy thought of them that way. They both turned and shot Annabeth concerned looks.

**Percy stepped closer to her, but Annabeth raised her hand to stop him. "You don't have to be so cozy with her," Annabeth said.**

**"Cozy," he repeated. "She's my friend. I missed her and…"**

**"And what?" Annabeth questioned.**

**Percy frowned. "I didn't want to worry you," he conceded.**

Athena sighed. She wondered if she could do better than her daughter, if she was in the same position. She looked over at Poseidon and she knew that she wouldn't be able to.

**Annabeth's face went from a look of hurt and jealousy to one of concern. "Worry me about what?" she asked.**

**Percy looked away from her. "I've got a bad feeling about this battle," he said. He looked back toward her and stared into her eyes. "Something isn't right."**

**Annabeth walked to her boyfriend and held onto both of his hands. "Why didn't you say something?" Annabeth asked.**

**"I didn't want to worry you," Percy said.**

**"So, you could tell Rachel and not me," she said with just a hint of anger in her voice.**

**Percy was starting to get irritated now. "What's going on? You're acting like I did something wrong. Rachel found me and she got me to tell her what was wrong. You don't have to be jealous," Percy said as his voice gradually increased in volume.**

Poseidon ran his hand through his hair. Percy still had a temper, but Poseidon was glad that he had better control of it now. The boy had more control than he had. Sally flinched as she listened to her father. He rarely go mad, but when he did he could be very scary. He would never hurt his friends or family, but watch out if you were his enemy.

**Annabeth flinched at Percy's tone. "You don't have to yell at me." Annabeth let go of Percy's hands.**

**Percy looked at the ground. "I didn't yell, but you're making me mad. I don't like to feel that way toward you."**

**"I'm your girlfriend not Rachel. You should come to me." Annabeth's grey eyes flashed with annoyance.**

"My dear, this is Percy, he will always try to protect you," Hestia said.

Annabeth looked at the goddess. "I know, but it's just so hard," she conceded. Sally felt sorry for her mother. She never knew this part of her. To Sally her mother was always so confident and strong. She never knew she could be jealous like this. Sally knew that her father loved her mother more than anything; he would never hurt her.

**"I don't need this drama now. I've got a lot to think about. I don't need a jealous girlfriend yelling at me for something I didn't do."**

**Annabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest again. "Maybe you don't need a girlfriend."**

Annabeth felt her eyes water as he vision blurred from the unshed tears that were threatening to spill. Rachel felt guilty, but she knew that she hadn't done anything, besides this was in the future.

**Percy's eyes widened. "I didn't say that."**

**"It sure sounded like it to me." Annabeth turned to walk away.**

**"Don't do this Wise Girl," Percy pleaded.**

Poseidon felt so bad for his son. He shot Annabeth a disappointed look, but it faded when he saw the pain in her grey eyes.

**"I didn't do anything." Annabeth walked away.**

**Percy slumped to the ground in front of the lake. He wasn't going to cry over something so stupid. He knew Annabeth's pride and jealousy had gotten to her. He couldn't understand why she was jealous of Rachel. The two girls were friends; very good friends based on his discussions with Leo, Piper and Jason. Percy knew that his old self would have gotten mad and would have caused a scene or he would have cried in solitude, but he wasn't the old Percy. Percy steeled himself away from the hurt that he felt. He concentrated on the task at hand. He needed to know what was going on with the enemy.**

"Control your emotions because they are a detriment to a leader's resolve," Mars said.

Athena nodded. "Wise counsel," she said.

**Percy propped himself up on a rock near the shore of the lake. He laid his head back against the rock and closed his eyes. He could always dream before a battle during the second Titan war, could he do that now?**

Everyone leaned forward in their seats in anticipation. Could Percy really will a dream to happen? They knew that he was a special demigod and that throughout all the books his dreams were prophetic and very helpful to his quests.

**Percy drifted off into a fitful sleep. At first nothing happened, but then he felt a cold chill. He felt like he had stepped into freezer. The darkness around him cleared. He could barely make out two figures standing near the entrance to a cave.**

**"Mother Gaea still sleeps," a dark haired woman said.**

**"Not for long; I can sense her power rising," a tall man replied.**

**"Prometheus, will this plan work?" the woman said. Prometheus, Percy knew he would be here. The woman that spoke his name wore a white silk dress. Percy could barely see it in the dim light that surrounded the entrance to the cave.**

Annabeth wiped her eyes before she glared at the book. That Titan would get his if it was the last thing she ever did.

**"Don't worry Khione," Prometheus began. Percy frowned at the name of the goddess of snow. "Hecate did her job well."**

"She's so hot," Leo said. Piper smacked him on the back of the head. Leo glared at her as he rubbed his head. "For an Ice Queen that is." Sally giggled softly at the younger version of her Uncle Leo. She had heard stories of how he was when he was younger, but the truth was more revealing than the stories. Aunt Reyna must have worked hard to get the boy to grow up.

**"How do you know she didn't trick you?" Khione asked.**

**Prometheus rolled his eyes. "I have her daughter Lou Ellen; she wouldn't dare try anything."**

"What does he need Hecate for?" Thalia questioned, but no one knew the answer. However, Athena knew that the answer wouldn't be good news.

**"Do you still have the others?"**

**Percy could feel Prometheus's evil grin. "I will keep them in reserve. They won't stop all the gods, but enough to give us an advantage."**

"Keep who?" Hades asked.

"I don't like the sound of this," Poseidon said.

**Percy could see Khione's icy cold smile. "What about your secret weapon?"**

**Prometheus chuckled. "He'll be ready. I can't wait until that son of Poseidon sees him." They both began to laugh as darkness engulfed Percy once again.**

That news made the atmosphere in the room grow heavy. What surprise did the Titan have for Percy?

**Percy could feel himself plunge into water, salt water no less. He was underwater now. He saw a light in the distance. Percy swam towards the light until he saw his father's palace. Cranes and other machinery were working on the outside of the palace. He swam through the domed ceiling that still had a large opening in it. He made his way down through it until he stood on a marble floor. He looked up to see three thrones. His father sat in the middle throne, while the other two were empty.**

Poseidon smiled, but it faded to a worried expression. Where were Amphitrite and Triton?

**"Dad," Percy said.**

**Poseidon smiled at his son. "Yes, my boy, I've come to see you in your dreams," Poseidon explained.**

"Rather dramatic don't you think, brother?" Hades asked.

Poseidon grinned. "Not as dramatic as our little brother," he replied. Hades smirked at Zeus. Zeus rolled his eyes at his two older brothers.

**"Prometheus and Khione have something planned." Percy watched his father closely.**

**Poseidon frowned at the two names. "I don't know what they have planned, but I sense treachery and the use of black magic.**

**Percy paced in front of his father. "Prometheus talked about Hecate. He blackmailed her into helping them somehow."**

**"How did they blackmail a goddess?" Poseidon stared into his son's eyes worriedly.**

**"They captured Lou Ellen. She's Hecate's oldest daughter."**

**"Damn that Titan. Son, whatever he has planned will be a big surprise; one that could undermine the morale of your friends."**

Jason paled at the thought. What could the surprise be?

**Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Things were going so well."**

**Poseidon looked at his son. He could feel the boy's anxiety and pain. He wasn't sure the cause for all of it, but he knew something needed to be done. "This is the end game son. Gaea plays for keeps. She doesn't give up easy. She will do anything to defeat us."**

Annabeth felt so guilty. Percy didn't deserve what she did to him. "I'm a terrible girlfriend," she whispered. Thalia was only one who heard. She reached over and held her friend's hand. Annabeth gave her a grateful smile.

**Percy knew his father was right. He also knew that this was his time. This was the time when everyone needed him the most. Even if Annabeth was mad at him; he wouldn't let her down or his friends and family. "Dad, I understand."**

"Why does he have to be so perfect?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia laughed. "He's only perfect to you," she said.

Jason eyed his sister skeptically. She sighed. "Okay, he's pretty close to perfect."

**Poseidon nodded. "You have important dreams Percy. Those kinds of dreams are worth fighting for."**

**Percy smiled at his father's words. "I'll make you proud of me."**

**Poseidon's crooked grin spread across his face. "I've always been proud of you."**

**"I'm proud to be a son of sea." Percy hesitated as he studied his father. "I love you dad."**

Poseidon felt tears come to his eyes. He wiped them away quickly. He loved that boy so much. He never knew he could love one of his children so much.

**Percy's words surprised the god of the sea. Never had one of his children said that to him. They thought it made them weak, but Poseidon knew that Percy was different. "I love you too, son." The room surrounding Percy darkened as he was pulled out of the throne room "Beware the surprises. Not all of them are bad." With those last words from his father, Percy awoke on the shore of the lake. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. Percy rubbed his eyes as he stood up. Whatever happened during the battle today, Percy swore that he would never give up. He would fight until the end.**

Rachel closed the book. "That's the chapter," she said.

"RED, can I read next?" Nico asked.

Rachel smiled at her young friend. She handed the book to the son of Hades. Her hand brushed against his in the process. Nico's face turned red from the feeling that coursed through his body at her touch.

Aphrodite smiled. The young boy had a crush on the older girl, so cute, she thought.

_**AN: Another chapter done. Which flaw do you think is more deadly? Pride (Annabeth's) or loyalty (Percy's), stay tuned more to come.**_


	49. The Biggest Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 49: The Biggest Surprise 

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Nico opened the book. "Surprises" he read.

"I just love surprises," Apollo said sarcastically. Apollo's face paled when he saw his sister sharpening her hunting knife. He cleared his throat. "Sorry for interrupting."

**Annabeth Chase sat on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the valley below. The early morning sun slowly moved above the horizon. Steam wafted up from the valley as the cool morning air interacted with the heat emanating from the thermal lakes and springs. Geysers spouted water a hundred feet in the air. Annabeth marveled at the power of nature. Realization hit the demigoddess; this was Gaea's power. Gaea was the reason Yellowstone was such a unique place on Earth.**

Athena smiled at her daughter's intellect. However, she was worried for her daughter. Could she get over her jealousy and pride or would she let it overwhelm her, like most fatal flaws do?

**Annabeth was broken away from her thoughts as someone plopped down beside her. "I see you're lost in thought as usual," Thalia said with a smirk on her face.**

**Annabeth looked at her friend with just a hint of annoyance in her eyes. "I was just thinking about this place. It's so obvious now that Gaea would be here. The signs of her power are everywhere," she explained.**

**Thalia rolled her eyes. "I thought you were thinking of a certain green eyed cousin of mine," Thalia replied.**

Annabeth sighed. "You can be a pain sometimes Thals," she said. Thalia grinned at the description.

**Annabeth frowned at the thought. "I'm trying to avoid thinking of him," Annabeth admitted.**

**Thalia sighed. "Trouble in paradise, do I need to go kick his butt?"**

"Good luck with that Sweat Heart," Apollo said, but all the color drained from his face when a hunting knife appeared at his throat.

"What did you call her?" Artemis asked with venom in her voice.

"I… I didn't… m-mean anything," Apollo began. Artemis's glare intensified. "I'm sorry." She pulled the knife away from his throat. Apollo rubbed his neck. He turned toward his brother, but Hermes raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm not getting involved in that," Hermes said.

**Annabeth smiled at her friend's attempt to make her feel better. "You could try, but I doubt you could take him now."**

**It was Thalia's turn to frown now. "He's not that tough," she said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Thalia closed her hand into a fist before she slammed it down on the surface of the boulder that they sat on. "I don't like him being more powerful than me."**

Zeus and Jason both smiled at her. "Don't let your pride get the best of you as well," Zeus warned.

Hera grinned evilly. "You should take your own advice too," she said. Zeus blushed at her words.

**Annabeth chuckled. "I'm sure the monsters don't like it either," Annabeth said before her amusement faded at the thought of the argument she had with Percy.**

**Thalia caught her friends change in tone. "What did that Kelp Head do?" she asked.**

**Annabeth told Thalia about Rachel's arm around Percy's shoulders and the argument she had with him. Thalia was quiet during the entire discussion. Annabeth didn't understand why. She thought that her friend would make some snide remark about Percy and his actions. "So, aren't you going to say anything?" Annabeth questioned. She was annoyed at how quiet Thalia was.**

**Thalia sighed. "Annabeth, I don't think Rachel's arm around his shoulders meant anything, other than she was concerned about him. I think he was telling you the truth. It's not like Percy to lie; he might withhold telling you something, but he wouldn't lie to your face. Besides, you and Rachel are good friends now. Why would she do that to you?"**

Annabeth sighed in defeat. "Why did I act so stupidly?" she asked.

"Stress can get to anyone. It can make you more susceptible to your flaws," Athena explained. Annabeth nodded in understanding.

**"He got so mad. I thought he was acting defensive," Annabeth said.**

**Thalia smiled. "You're thinking about the old Percy not the new one. The old Percy would have either blown up at you or he would have walked away and sulked. The new Percy wouldn't do that. He would try to figure out what was going on with you or he would push it to the side, if it wasn't the right time," Thalia explained.**

**Annabeth just stared at her friend with her mouth open. "How do you know?"**

**Thalia smiled. "He's like Scipio and I observed him at the Roman camp, plus Jason explained him to me. My brother has a pretty big idol complex when it comes to Percy," Thalia replied.**

"I do not," Jason said.

Thalia smirked. "In the future it appears you do," she replied.

**Annabeth pulled her knees up to her chest before putting her head in her hands. "What did I do?" she asked.**

**Thalia wrapped her arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "You acted like a daughter of Athena, You think too much and besides, you let your pride get in the way," Thalia scolded.**

Athena frowned at Thalia's description.

"Sorry Lady Athena," Thalia said. Athena waved off the apology.

**"He hates me," Annabeth said weakly.**

**Thalia frowned at the defeated tone in her friend's voice. "Percy could never hate you. He's probably disappointed, but now he has bigger things to worry about."**

**Annabeth removed her head from her hands and jumped to her feet. "Oh gods, he's worried about something. You know about the bad feelings he gets. We need to help him," Annabeth said. She was about to run, but Thalia grabbed her arm.**

**Thalia pulled Annabeth toward her. "I think you should do this after the fight. He doesn't need to be distracted now," Thalia warned.**

**Annabeth lowered her head in defeat. "You're right; I'll just have to be there for him. I don't need to distract him before the fight," she conceded. The two friends walked side by side to the large command tent that was setup in the middle of the encampment. They entered the tent; everyone stopped what they were doing to look their way.**

Athena watched her daughter sadly. She couldn't imagine all the things her daughter had gone through since Percy disappeared. She was happy that she had friends like Thalia by her side.

**"Sorry we're late," Annabeth said. Her eyes never left Percy's. Percy motioned for them to sit down, but he never said a word. Thalia and Annabeth took a seat across from Percy and Jason.**

"The silent treatment," Leo whispered to Piper. The girl nodded sadly.

**"Based on the reports from the Hunters, the enemy is in the center of the valley. They will try to use the thermal lakes and geysers as cover during the battle. The steam and water will obscure line of sight for our archers," Percy said. He ran his hand through his hair. Annabeth watched him closely waiting for him to look at her, but he never did. "Unfortunately, this will be a close quarter's fight."**

**"What are your orders?" Jason asked.**

**"Jason, you will take the Romans and attack the right flank," Percy said. Jason nodded.**

**"Thalia," Percy said. Thalia looked at her cousin curiously. "You will lead the Greeks." Everyone was quiet. Leo and Piper gave Annabeth curious looks.**

**"Why me? I should be with the Hunters," Thalia questioned.**

**"You are a daughter of Zeus. You have more power than any other choice," Percy said.**

Thalia didn't like to be away from the other hunters.

**"What about Nico?" Thalia questioned. She looked at Nico, but the son of Hades didn't look up.**

**"Nico isn't ready to do this, but you are," Percy explained.**

Nico sighed before he looked at the floor sadly. He felt like a disappointment.

**Annabeth couldn't stay quiet. "Where are you going to be?" she asked pointedly.**

**"I'm going to find Prometheus," Percy replied. His face held no emotion. Annabeth flinched at the sight. He looked more like Scipio at that moment.**

Annabeth's heart clenched in her chest, what had she done to him?

**"Why?" Annabeth continued her questioning.**

**"He's up to something?" Percy said.**

**"Isn't he always?" Thalia asked mockingly.**

**"Of course he is, but this time he's got help," Percy replied.**

**"What kind of help?" Reyna asked. She was seated between Lupa and Chiron.**

Athena smiled; her Roman daughter was an impressive warrior.

**"Khione is here," Percy said.**

**Leo whistled. "She's one cold hearted hottie," Leo said. Piper punched him in the arm. "Damn that hurt."**

**"Serves you right, you idiot," Piper exclaimed.**

Leo winced. "Looks like nothing changes for me in the future," he said disheartened.

**Percy slammed his fist on the table. No one had ever seen him do that before. His eyes narrowed. He glared at Piper and Leo; they shrank away from his stare. Jason was about to say something, but he didn't as Percy shot him a warning stare. "This is serious business. We can't get distracted. This fight is all or nothing. Either we defeat them or they kill all of us. Do you all get it now?" Percy said.**

The demigods in the throne all paled at Percy's words. Percy wasn't usually like this, something was definitely wrong.

Annabeth knew it was her fault.

**The tension and anxiety in the room grew. Even Scipio had never been this serious. Everyone in the room knew that the stakes must be high, if Percy was this worried. Percy stood up. "You have your orders, go," he said before he waved his hand dismissively.**

**The group stood and walked out of the command tent. Lupa and Chiron shot each other worried glances before they quickly left the tent. Everyone had left except for Annabeth. She remained seated. She was worried about Percy. She was more worried about him than at any other time she could remember. He wasn't acting right.**

**Percy looked at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why are you still here?" he asked harshly.**

"Ouch" Thalia said.

**Annabeth flinched internally at the harshness of his tone. "You're not acting like yourself," she said.**

**"I'm acting just fine," Percy huffed.**

"No you're not son," Poseidon protested. No one mentioned that he spoke to a book.

**"You can't fool anyone. They were all worried about you. I'm worried about you," Annabeth explained.**

**Percy was taken aback. He thought Annabeth would still be mad at him. "You're not mad at me?" Percy asked.**

**Annabeth's grey eyes moistened; she wouldn't cry, but she felt guilty and she regretted her actions. "I'm sorry," she said.**

**Percy gave her a confused look. "What?"**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes at the stupid question. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Rachel wouldn't do that to me. I let my insecurities get to me. I'm sorry for accusing you," she clarified.**

**Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He had tried to push the thought of her leaving him away, but it kept coming back. The thought made him sad and angry, but now it was like the world had lifted off his shoulders. He pulled Annabeth out of the hug she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly. They separated after a few moments. "I'm sorry for getting mad," Percy said.**

Annabeth smiled; it was just like Percy to apologize as well.

**Annabeth chuckled. "You don't need to be sorry."**

**Percy shook his head. "I raised my voice to you. I never want to do it again," he explained. Annabeth hugged him. She felt so much better in his arms.**

"You better not," Athena warned. Poseidon smiled; he wasn't the only one that spoke to a book.

**"I don't want to lose you." Annabeth looked into his eyes.**

**A trumpet blew from outside the command tent. Percy looked toward the entrance of the tent. His bright sea green eyes darkened. He looked down at Annabeth. "No matter what happens, I love you, don't forget that."**

**"I love you too."**

Aphrodite smiled; her favorite couple was still together.

"The battle," Nico read.

**Over four hundred demigods stood on the edge of the plain. Percy wore his silver armor as he looked around him. Annabeth was at his side; she wore her celestial bronze armor. Nico was on his other side; he wore his Stygian iron armor. "We go and find Prometheus and Khione," Percy said. Percy caught Jason's eye. Jason nodded. Percy turned toward Thalia; her electric blue eyes flashed with understanding. Percy raised Riptide in the air. "Attack"**

**Jason led over two hundred Romans as they charged toward the enemy camp. Thalia was on the other side of the valley. She led a group of just under two hundred campers and Hunters as they descended into the valley.**

**Percy, Annabeth and Nico watched as the campers and Romans struck the forces of Gaea. Several hundred monsters of all varieties attacked the campers. Percy worried for them; however, he had a mission, stop Prometheus. Percy scanned the valley until he saw the cave from his dream. "There it is," Percy said as he pointed toward the cave so Annabeth and Nico could see. "Let's get down there."**

**Percy and his two friends made their way through the fighting. Percy was like a wave of destruction; he ran through the horde of monsters as he slashed them to nothingness with Riptide. The blue-green aura around the sword drew the attention of monsters. They moved toward it likes moths to a flame. The monsters disintegrated under Percy's onslaught. Those that were lucky enough to survive Percy were decimated by Annabeth and Nico; they destroyed any monsters that made it passed their friend.**

Hades, Poseidon and Athena all smiled at the description of their children tearing up the monsters.

**Percy stopped after he killed the last monster in front of him. He felt something or someone were about to arrive. He turned toward the middle of the plain where Jason, Leo and Piper were fighting side by side. Suddenly, lights of different colors appeared and faded into the fifteen foot tall forms of the Olympians. A dark shadow appeared and Hades emerged with an army of skeleton warriors behind him.**

"It looks like we're ready to fight," Apollo said.

**The monsters stopped fighting and retreated to a large rock outcrop that stood surrounded by hot springs and thermal lakes. The Olympians stood in front of the army of demigods. The skeleton army stood to the side; ready to strike at a moment's notice.**

**"Porphyrion come out here," Zeus yelled.**

**The ground began to shake as the largest and most powerful of the giants stepped from behind the large rock outcrop. The giant towered over Zeus and the armies below. His green hair was braided into long locks that held swords, axes and daggers. He held a celestial bronze spear in his hand that was the size of flag pole. The tip of the blade glowed in the early morning sun.**

Jason gulped as he remembered his fight with the giant.

**"I see you finally emerged from hiding," Porphyrion said.**

**"I do not hide from the likes of you," Zeus growled.**

**The giant laughed. "My mother begs to differ," he replied.**

"I hate that bastard," Zeus said. Hera glared at her husband as she gestured toward the four year old girl sitting next to Hestia. "Sorry dear."

**"We will begin this fight, and you shall regret ever returning," Zeus said.**

**"Ah, we'll begin soon enough, but I have a few surprises for some of your family," Porphyrion said.**

**"What surprises?" Zeus asked. Percy flinched at the term surprises. This was like his dream. It was really happening. Percy and everyone else looked on as the giant raised his hand. At first nothing happened, but then the ground began to shake as seven rocks erupted from the ground. The gods and demigods stood in shock at the sight before them. Tied to each rock was a person.**

**Porphyrion smiled at the stunned expressions on the faces of the gods. "Yes, we removed a few more souls from the underworld," he said as he gave Hades a wicked glare. "Let me introduce our _guests_." Porphyrion walked toward the first rock and smiled at each captured demigod. "Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew, sons of Apollo." He pointed toward the first two captives. Apollo stared at his two dead sons that were very much alive now. "Apollo, you shall yield or my mother shall torture them till death."**

**Apollo flinched at the threat. He looked at Zeus before throwing his bow on the ground. "I'm sorry father," he said. Artemis tried to put her hand on his should, but he just walked away without even looking at her.**

**"One down, and a few more to go," Porphyrion said. He looked at the next demigod and smiled. "Castor, son of Dionysus." Dionysus stared at his son. "You shall yield like your brother."**

**Dionysus nodded his head. He dropped his sword to the ground and walked away from the battlefield without a word.**

**He stepped toward the next rock with a wicked grin on his face. "Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus," the giant said.**

**"Dad, don't yield. Don't give up," Beckendorf yelled.**

**Hephaestus looked at his son and then he glared at the giant. Porphyrion glared back. "Yield god of the forges or your son will wish he was dead a thousand times over," he said.**

**Hephaestus stared at his son before averting his eyes. "I'm sorry son, but I can't let you suffer," Hephaestus said before he dropped his hammer and turned away.**

**"Dad, don't leave us," Leo yelled. Hephaestus looked at his son sadly before he walked toward his brothers.**

Leo looked at his father. Hephaestus slumped into his throne; he wouldn't look his son in the eyes. He knew he would give up just about anything to have his son back.

**Porphyrion's smile widened. "Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite," Piper looked at the older sister that she had heard so much about. The dark haired and blue eyed girl stared at Aphrodite. Piper could tell that she wanted her mother to leave her, but Aphrodite had tears in her eyes. Silena had been one of her favorite daughters.**

**"Mom, this is a trap. You know it," Piper yelled. She tried to lace her words with charmspeak, but even her powers were no match for Aphrodite's.**

**"I'm so sorry Piper, but I can't lose your sister again. This time I can do something about it," Aphrodite said before she walked toward Apollo and the others.**

The gods sat on their thrones and listened as Nico continued to read. They always wanted a second chance for their favorite children, but what would the cost be. Is this the reason the Fates warned them not to change the future?

**Porphyrion looked at Hermes; the god of mischief looked at the young man attached to the rock adjacent to the giant. Hermes's eyes widened with surprise and shock. "Luke," he said.**

**Annabeth and Thalia stared at the blonde haired young man. He struggled against the ropes that held him in place. Thalia and Annabeth both had tears in their eyes. "Let him go," Thalia yelled.**

**The giant laughed. "Don't worry child of Zeus. You shall have plenty of time to be with him in our new dungeons," Prophyrion said. Thalia's face turned red with fury. **

Artemis worried about her lieutenant's reaction. Did she still have feelings for the boy?

**Annabeth looked at Percy, but her boyfriend just stared at Luke. She knew that his Scipio persona thought of Luke as a brother. She didn't know what Percy would think of him.**

**"So, Hermes, you will yield or your son will receive tortures many times what he received in the Styx. I will see to that," the giant threatened.**

**Hermes looked at Luke, and then he turned toward Percy. Percy gave him a slight nod. Hermes smiled sadly before he dropped his caduceus on the ground. He gave one last look toward Luke before he walked away.**

**Porphyrion stood in front of the next rock. "Now on to the next," he said before he stepped away from the last rock. The giant's white marble eyes glowed brightly in anticipation.**

**Hades gasped at the sight. Tied to the rock was a dark haired girl around twelve or thirteen years old. She wore a silver hunter's outfit. Her dark brown eyes were full of unshed tears. Artemis growled at the site.**

**"Bianca,' Artemis said.**

**Hades stared at his now alive daughter. "How dare you do this? She wanted rebirth," Hades yelled.**

**Porphyrion smiled evilly. "It wasn't all my doing. Prometheus was the mastermind, but he needed help. Iapetus helped in the underworld, but even he wasn't enough. We needed to capture Thanatos and find our hostages. Thankfully, we had some help," he said before he turned to look at Nico. "Isn't that right, son of Hades?"**

**Nico froze in fear. His dark eyes were dull.**

**Percy and Annabeth stepped away from their friend. "Nico, what did you do?" Annabeth accused.**

**Nico looked up at Percy and Annabeth. "I wanted her back. I didn't want to lose her again. She would have been reborn and I would have never seen her again," Nico said as tears streamed down his face. "I didn't know this would happen." He fell to the ground and sobbed into his hands.**

Nico's face paled more. He couldn't look at his father sitting on his throne. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he hung his head in his hands and cried. Rachel picked the book off the ground and continued to read.

**"Perfect, to see your child broken before you, it must be hard even for a cold hearted bastard like yourself, Hades," Porphyrion said.**

**"I will kill you myself," Hades growled as his eyes flamed with hellfire.**

**The giant laughed. "I think not, if you don't yield I will see to it that Bianca faces horrors unimagined by even the gods. She will be a nice plaything for my father in the pit," Porphyrion countered.**

Poseidon and Zeus looked at their brother. They couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. "Do what's best for your child," Zeus said. His words surprised everyone in the throne room. Hades nodded. He looked at Nico and he swore that he would treat his son better in the future.

**Hades looked at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother. He couldn't stand for her to suffer. He threw his sword on the ground. The skeleton army broke into pieces before dissolving into the ground.**

**"Hades, what are you doing?" Zeus asked.**

**Hades sighed. "I'm sorry brother, but my child must come first," he said as he walked away from the battlefield.**

"**Now for the last surprise; the giant walked to the last rock. Tied to it was a dark haired girl with eyes the color of volcanic rock. She wore a hunter's outfit and she stood proud even tied to the rock. It was Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas.**

"**Zoe" Artemis said in astonishment. "How did you…?" she started to ask.**

"**How did we bring her back? With the help of Hecate of course, she has helped us immensely as you will see," Porphyrion said. "Now goddess, yield or the daughter of Atlas shall suffer at the hands of the few remaining Titans, maybe I'll let her hold her father's burden for a while," he said.**

**Artemis shook with rage. "I will destroy you myself," she yelled.**

"**Then she will suffer for it," Porphyrion replied.**

**Artemis stood in the center of the plain. She stared at Zoe. She turned to look at Thalia with a sad expression on her face. "I can't let her die again," Artemis said. Artemis wasn't sure if she was talking about Zoe or Bianca. She started to walk away, but Zeus let a lightning bolt strike the ground in front of her. She turned with an angry glare directed toward her father.**

"I'm sorry my dear; I know how much she meant to you," Zeus said. Artemis smiled sadly.

**"She is not your child," Zeus bellowed.**

**"She is as much mine as Hades. She was my sister, my daughter of the hunt. I will not watch her die such a horrible death," Artemis defended. She turned and walked away.**

**Zeus was stunned. He stepped back as the realization struck him. They were going to lose this fight.**

**Percy stepped forward. "Hold firm, the battle has not been lost. Giant, your tricks will not win the day. As long as we stand against you the world will not fall," Percy said.**

**The demigods raised their weapons and cheered.**

Zeus grinned with pride at the thought of his nephew, maybe they had a chance. He promised to treat his nephew better in the future.

**Poseidon and Athena looked at Percy in admiration.**

**Porphyrion smiled at the son of the sea. "A nice speech child of the sea, but I have a surprise for you as well," the giant informed.**

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat. What was the surprise?

**Out of the cave stepped Prometheus and Khione. Khione held Lou Ellen by the back of the neck. You could see the girl's breath as the air around Khione was below freezing. Prometheus gestured for someone to step out from behind him. A person in a black cloak exited the cave. The person or creature walked up to Prometheus and stood at his side. "Take off your hood," Prometheus said. The hood came off and people gasped in shock and others shrieked in fear, but the biggest surprise was from the son of Poseidon and Neptune. He stared into the sea green eyes, the same eyes that he had. "I would like to introduce the real Scipio Marcellus, killer of Titans, destroyer of giants, and scourge of the gods."**

"Holy shit," Leo said. That pretty much summed it up for everyone in the room.

_**AN: Stay tuned more to come.**_


	50. Scipio versus Percy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 50: Scipio versus Percy

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

The room was eerily quiet. Rachel closed the book. She turned toward Annabeth, but the daughter of Athena's face was expressionless. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Who'd like to read next?" Rachel asked.

"I'll read," Hermes said before the book disappeared from the Oracle's hands. Hermes opened the book and took a deep breath. He had a bad feeling about this chapter. "The End," he read.

**Percy just stared at the son of the sea god before him; his other persona in the flesh. Percy studied Scipio. The demigod looked around twenty-seven. His jet black hair was cut short and his sea green eyes were intense and calculating. He stepped forward with a wide gate. His body was covered in imperial gold armor and he held a strange sword in his hand. The sword looked like steel, but it shined and glowed with immortal power.**

Hephaestus wore a curious expression. What kind of metal was that sword made of, he thought.

**Scipio smiled at Percy; his white teeth shined in the morning light. His gaze drifted to Percy's left where Annabeth stood. Scipio's eyes widened at the sight of the daughter of Athena. Percy felt intense jealousy as he watched his counterpart stare longingly at his girlfriend.**

Annabeth blushed at the thought of Percy being jealous of someone.

**Percy turned toward Prometheus with a curious expression. "How did you do it?" he asked.**

**Prometheus smiled at the question. "Hecate," he yelled.**

**A sudden flash of light appeared at his side and faded into a tall woman with coal black hair and emerald green eyes. The goddess of magic and the supernatural stood in a long black dress. She wore blood red lipstick with long nails to match. She looked at Prometheus with barely controlled rage. "What do you want?" she spat.**

**Prometheus wagged his finger at the goddess. "That's no way to talk to your client. Don't forget our deal," he reminded.**

**"What deal is he talking about?" Percy asked.**

**"Lou Ellen will remain alive as long as we have her cooperation," Prometheus explained.**

**"You got what you wanted. Let my daughter go," Hecate said.**

**Prometheus turned toward Khione. "We're not done yet," he said as he focused his glare on Scipio. "Kill Perseus Jackson."**

Annabeth's eyes widened. "No" she said softly, but Thalia heard. She shot her friend a worried look.

**Scipio's eyes flashed violently. "We had a deal Titan," Scipio replied.**

**"Yes, you will have your prize as long as Perseus is dead and the gods with him," Prometheus said dismissively.**

"That damn Titan, I will destroy him," Poseidon yelled. Athena placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and his anger subsided. This was the future; he reminded himself.

**Scipio glared at Prometheus; the Titan backed away from the demigod. "I'll warn you now Titan, if you double-cross me you will wish that you were back with the vultures," Scipio warned before he turned back to Percy.**

**"Why are you doing this? What did they promise you?" Percy asked.**

"A very good question," Mars said.

**"The gods took away the woman I loved. She died because the gods wanted me dead; she paid the price of their betrayal. I swore from that day on I would make them pay," Scipio said. He turned and glared daggers at Zeus. "On my world I led a revolt of demigods against the gods. We destroyed them all, and then we took over. On my world I lead all demigods; we control the entire world. The mortals serve us."**

Athena's eyes narrowed at her father. Zeus paled at the intense glare. This is was the result of his action in that alternate world.

**"Why conquer the world? The mortals didn't kill your love," Percy questioned.**

**"The mortals fought and killed each other. They destroy the creatures of the world and defile the land and seas with pollution. They did not deserve to control the world," Scipio replied.**

**Percy just stared at his counterpart. He couldn't believe how arrogant he sounded. "What makes you better than anyone else?" Percy questioned.**

Hestia smiled at the question. She knew that Percy could never become like Scipio, but she wondered about the girl that was killed.

**Scipio grinned at his counterpart. "I'm the most powerful demigod alive; I led my people against all odds to destroy the Titans, then the Giants and finally the gods. I'm the most worthy to rule," he explained arrogantly.**

**"You didn't answer my question. Who is the woman that they promised you?" Percy asked.**

**Scipio looked around, but his gaze rested upon Annabeth. Percy's eyes narrowed. "Annabeth Chase," he said.**

Everyone in the throne room turned to look at the daughter of Athena. Annabeth's jaw was agape. She was the reason that Scipio turned into a tyrant.

**"What? I don't have memories that Scipio knew her," Percy asked curiously.**

**Scipio looked at Hera; the goddess wouldn't look in his eyes. "I guess a certain goddess and her son kept those memories of mine from you. Probably was a good idea," he replied.**

**"Whatever was done in your world hasn't happened here. Do you really think Annabeth would agree to go with you after you destroy her mother?" Percy asked.**

**Scipio laughed. "I don't really care what she thinks about it. I can make her think what I want," Scipio said as he stared at Annabeth hungrily. Annabeth couldn't look at him. The look in his sea green eyes made her shiver. She never thought those eyes could ever look so cold or so maniacal.**

**Percy stepped in front of her. "You're not going to get her. I won't allow it," Percy warned. He held Riptide out toward Scipio. Scipio smiled fiendishly at his counterpart.**

**Scipio pointed his sword at Percy. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said.**

"Be careful Percy," Mars said. That earned curious glances from the other gods in the room.

**The fighting between the two armies ceased as the two children of the sea stood in the center of the battlefield. The gods and demigods stood on one side of the field, while the monsters and giants stood on the opposite side. Annabeth stood next to her mother with a worried look on her face.**

**Percy glared at his counterpart. "We don't have to do this," Percy said.**

**Scipio smiled. "There's only room in this world for one of me, therefore you have to die," Scipio replied with an evil grin.**

Thalia shivered at the thought of an evil Percy or Scipio.

**"I can't believe we both had Sally Jackson as a mother," Percy said. Poseidon smiled at the sound of his former lover's name.**

**Scipio's face tinged red with anger. "That bitch left me at an orphanage, but I got my revenge," Scipio said with a gleam in his eyes.**

"Sally would never do that," Poseidon defended.

"This is an alternate world; we don't know what Sally was like on that world," Athena explained.

**Percy was speechless. Sally left her child. What kind of world was Scipio from? "I'm sorry; I didn't know," Percy said.**

**"I don't need your pity," Scipio spat. "I killed the bitch with this sword." He held his sword high in the air with a sadistic grin on his face as he remembered how he killed his mother.**

**Percy stared at Scipio in shock. "You killed your own mother?" Percy asked. He hoped he heard wrong.**

Hera looked at the book in disgust. Scipio was a bigger monster than she thought.

**"You're too soft Perseus. The bitch got what she deserved," Scipio said.**

**"You're a monster." Percy pointed Riptide at his adversary.**

**"I am what they all made me," Scipio said as he pointed his sword at the gods. "I am vengeance and destruction." He turned his sword back at Percy with a feral look in his eyes. "Enough talk." Scipio lunged forward with his sword, but Percy blocked the strike with Riptide. When the two blades struck together sparks flew and the ground beneath their feet began to tremble.**

**"That's an interesting sword," Percy observed as he struggled to push against Scipio's blade.**

**Scipio grinned. "It's made of Adamantine; the rarest and strongest metal on my world," Scipio explained. He pushed against Riptide as he glared at Percy. "You're blade is celestial bronze, but that glow around it is weird."**

"Adamantine," Hephaestus whispered. Aphrodite looked at her husband worriedly.

**Percy smiled. "Must be a trick of the light," Percy lied, before he pushed back against Scipio's attack.**

**The two were evenly matched. Scipio smiled because he finally found a worthy opponent. "You fight well, but you're still a boy. I'm a man and I've practiced for many years more than you," Scipio boasted.**

**"Percy's a real man; not some tyrant," Annabeth yelled.**

**Scipio turned toward the daughter of Athena. "Don't worry my love, once he's dead I'll show you what a real man is like," Scipio said as he winked at her.**

Annabeth felt sick to her stomach. Thalia gagged at the thought of those words coming out of her cousin's mouth.

**Annabeth stepped closer to her mother. The look in Scipio's eyes seemed to bore right through her.**

**"Leave my daughter alone," Athena yelled.**

**Scipio's evil grin widened. "Don't worry Athena; I can show you what a real man is like as well," he said.**

"Kill him Percy," Athena yelled. Hermes smiled at the next line.

**Athena's face turned red with fury. "Kill him Percy," Athena yelled.**

**Percy was taken aback by Athena's words. It's not every day that someone got on Athena's nerves this badly. Percy was broken away from his thoughts as Scipio dropped to the ground; Percy slipped forward as he was caught off guard. Scipio sliced Percy's side with his sword causing a massive gash in the Olympian silver armor. The sword could not cut Percy's invulnerable skin, but the strike showed the power of the Adamantine metal.**

**Percy jumped away from Scipio at the feel of the blade on his skin. Percy spun around to face his opponent. "That's a pretty sharp blade," Percy said with a smile.**

**Scipio frowned, but he didn't look surprised. "Not sharp enough to cut through your invulnerability," Scipio replied.**

**Percy had recovered; he knew he wasn't stronger than Scipio; even two baths in the Styx wouldn't overcome so many additional years of training, plus all the fighting that Scipio had clearly undertaken. Percy would have to outsmart him or use his powers. He definitely felt a lot less confident about this fight than any other he'd faced before.**

"Don't doubt yourself," Mars advised. No one dared tell him that he gave advice to a book.

**Scipio lunged forward with his sword. Percy parried the strike, but he could tell that Scipio was only testing him for weakness.**

**Scipio struck forward again, but this time Percy was ready; he sidestepped the strike and kicked out with his leg. Scipio spun to avoid the kick, but Percy angled his leg at the last moment intercepting Scipio just under his arm in a weak point in the armor. The hit didn't hurt Scipio, but it put him on guard that Percy wasn't one to underestimate.**

**The two continued to strike and parry with their swords. Sword thrusts were met with expert blocks, while legs and arms extended to try and make the other lose balance. The crowd watched the two in awe of their skill, strength and speed. Annabeth watched Percy closely. She was worried for him. Scipio was older and more experienced. Even though Percy was an incredible fighter she knew that experience would always win out in the end.**

Annabeth shook her head. Percy couldn't lose; she prayed.

**The two stopped the fight after a few minutes. Their faces were sweaty and their hair was matted down inside their helmets. "You are very skilled Perseus," Scipio said as he caught his breath.**

**"So are you," Percy said grudgingly.**

**Percy was tired; this fight was beyond any he'd been in before. They were too evenly matched with a sword and their hand to hand skills were equal as well. He needed to end the fight quickly. Percy held his sword close to his chest before he ran full tilt toward Scipio. Scipio watched calmly as his opponent closed on him. Percy slashed with his sword as he approached Scipio. Scipio ducked under the sword slash and at the same time he swiped his own sword across Percy's back. The blade barely missed his Achilles spot. Percy fell to ground at the sensation. Annabeth gasped in surprise; she thought the blade had hit is mortal point. Percy turned on his back. Scipio stood over him.**

**"I know where it is" Scipio informed.**

"Oh gods," Annabeth said.

**Percy knew what he meant. Scipio raised his sword like a club. He lowered the blade, but Percy knew what to do. He stretched out to the ground that he laid on. The earth began to shake as a shockwave knocked Scipio off his feet as well as those that watched them fight. Percy stood up quickly as he held Riptide defensively.**

**Scipio flipped into the air from a sitting position and landed on his feet effortlessly. He gave a mischievous smile to Annabeth before he winked at her.**

Annabeth frowned. She closed her eyes and prayed.

**Percy growled as he swung his sword at Scipio. Scipio ducked under the strike before he created a ball of water and froze it into a ball of ice. He threw it at Percy, but before the ice ball hit him it exploded in Percy's face. Percy fell to ground as he clutched his face. He screamed in agony as the shards of ice hit his eyes.**

**Annabeth tried to rush forward, but Athena held her back.**

**Scipio swung down with his sword to strike Percy over the head, but the son of Poseidon dropped to the ground. He placed his hands on the surface of the soil. The earth shook once again more violently than before. Scipio lost his balance and fell to the ground.**

**The two sons of the sea rose to their feet and faced each other. "Time to stop messing around," Percy said.**

**"I couldn't agree more," Scipio replied.**

**The air around the two began to grow heavy as the two sons of the sea caused the humidity to increase around their bodies. The winds began to pick up and rain fell from the sky. The winds and rain around Percy and Scipio began to spin and twist until the two demigods were surrounded in their own personal hurricanes. The crowd backed up at the power exhibited by the two half-bloods.**

Poseidon sat in awe of the two demigods. They were extremely powerful.

**Percy and Scipio charged each other. Their blades struck together sending a wall of water and wind at those around them. Everyone was temporarily blinded by the force of the impact.**

**"You can't see Percy," Scipio yelled over the noise of the wind and rain.**

**Percy smiled. "I can feel where you are," he replied.**

**Scipio frowned. He knew that the water from the rain would give away his position, but maybe he could use that to his advantage. He charged forward again as his blade struck Riptide. The sound echoed through the valley. The ground began to shake again as the two fought each other. Scipio and Percy held their blades together. They tried to push each other away, but they couldn't. They were two unstoppable forces of nature that were locked in a death grip. Scipio concentrated on some of the water that surrounded the two demigods. He willed the water to move behind Percy. He knew that his adversary couldn't identify the water because it would just blend in with the rain. He positioned a tendril of water behind Percy's back. He solidified the end of the water into an ice spear. A split second later the spear flew forward and through the gash in the back of Percy's armor. Percy's eyes widened as the ice spear pierced his mortal point. The wind and rain around him stopped almost immediately. Scipio allowed the rain and wind that surrounded him to cease.**

"Percy," Annabeth screamed. Thalia rushed forward and held her best friend protectively. Athena sat on her throne in stunned silence. Poseidon gripped the arms of his throne tightly. Tears began to flow down his face.

Sally moved to Hestia and hugged her tightly. Hestia now knew that this child was the daughter of her favorite demigod.

**"You fought well, but you could never defeat me," Scipio said proudly.**

**Percy could only see a blurry image of Scipio. The pain in his back was excruciating. He could feel his entire body burning. The ice spear in his back melted away, but the wound in his mortal point gushed dark red blood. Percy fell to his knees as the world around him began to spin uncontrollably. He drove Riptide into the ground in front of him as he fell forward. He hit the ground with a soft thud. He couldn't believe that he failed.**

_**AN: Don't worry more to come, so stay tuned.**_


	51. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 51: Revelations

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Thalia and Annabeth held each other in a sad embrace. They both had tears in their eyes. There was no hope for Percy now.

Athena pulled Poseidon into a hug; the lord of the seas was inconsolable. Athena was still in shock. She may have given Percy a hard time in the past, but she never wanted this to happen.

The other demigods were either crying or trying to hold back the tears. Those that knew Percy like Nico were beyond sad. Those like Jason that only heard stories of the legendary hero were saddened at the thought of his death. If Percy could die, then any of them could.

The gods sat in silence. Aphrodite cried quietly in the arms of her husband. Hera wore a guilty expression. She knew this was her fault. Zeus and Hades sat on their thrones. They may have had problems with Percy as discussed in the books, but at this moment they wished he was alive and unharmed.

Sally cried in the arms of Hestia. The goddess had grown in age until she was a sixteen year old girl. She held onto the four year old tenderly.

Thalia and Annabeth pulled apart. They knew that there was more to the book, but they didn't know if they could continue. The sound of a child crying drew their attention. They turned to see Sally crying in the arms of an older version of Lady Hestia. Why was the girl crying? She didn't know Percy. Annabeth and Thalia moved toward the two.

Hestia tried to console the child, but what do you say when you hear about the death of your father. "He hurt daddy," Sally began. "Daddy can't die."

Thalia and Annabeth froze when they heard the words the child spoke. "Lady Hestia," Annabeth said.

The goddess pulled away from the hug. She looked at Thalia and Annabeth. By now the other demigods and gods watched curiously. Athena and Poseidon had joined Thalia and Annabeth beside the goddess of the hearth and the little girl.

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked.

"Sally," Hestia said.

"We know that, but who are her parents?" Annabeth clarified.

Hestia remained silent. Thalia sighed. "We heard her talk about her father," Thalia said.

Sally wiped her tears away. She realized the mistake she made. However, she wasn't going to say more.

"Hestia, you heard the question. Do you know the child's parents?" Athena asked.

Hestia sighed. She was about to speak, but the doors to the throne room opened. A dark haired woman in a black dress walked towards them. The woman had long flowing black hair and her eyes were a deep blue like the deepest part of the ocean. "Hestia, it's alright," the woman said.

"Grammy," Sally yelled before she raced toward the woman. The woman scooped her up and held her in her arms protectively. "The book says daddy is hurt."

Athena and Poseidon both stared at the child wide eyed. "Percy's her father?" Athena asked.

Thalia and Annabeth stood in shock. Poseidon stepped forward and looked into the eyes of the woman that held the little girl. "Sally," he said.

The woman's body glowed and her hair turned dark brown and her eyes became a pale blue color. Thalia and Annabeth both stared open mouthed at the woman before them. "Sally Blofis," Annabeth said.

Percy's mother smiled at Annabeth. "Yes, my dear, I am known as Sally Jackson-Blofis," she said before her body began to glow until she was the same woman that had walked into the throne room. "However, I am also Lady Styx." Little Sally held onto her grandmother as she stared at the gods and demigods around her.

"Is Percy little Sally's father?" Annabeth asked.

Styx smiled at the child in her arms. "Yes, this is Sally Athena Jackson," she said. At the name Athena, Annabeth and her mother's eyes widened.

"Who is Sally's mom?" Thalia asked quickly.

Styx stared into the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. Annabeth's eyes doubled in size. "She's my daughter," Annabeth said.

"Yes, my dear, she's your child," Styx said.

Tears were in Annabeth's eyes. Sally raised her arms out to her teenage mother. Annabeth rushed forward and picked up the little girl. Sally wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Athena and Poseidon both smiled warmly at the sight.

"My lady, why are you here?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, I have come to finish this book with the gods," Styx said.

By this time Zeus and Hera had joined the others. "Why now?" Zeus asked curiously.

"It is time for Percy to understand the truth," Styx said. Styx snapped her fingers and everyone had taken their seats again, but this time Sally sat in her mother's lap. Styx sat in a chair next to her best friend Hestia.

"I'd like to read," Styx said. The book appeared in her hands. She opened to the next chapter. "The Truth."

**"Percy," Annabeth yelled as she rushed to her boyfriend's side. She felt for a pulse; she found a soft, but steady one. She sighed. She shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. Athena was at her daughter's side along with Poseidon. "His heart is still beating."**

**Athena and Poseidon stared at the son of Poseidon in wonder.**

**"That's not possible," Scipio yelled. He rushed forward, but a god stood in his path. Scipio narrowed his eyes at Ares before the god of war shifted into his Roman form. "Mars, stay out of this."**

"That bastard will not hurt my student," Mars said. Styx smiled at the war god's concern for her son.

**Mars's fiery red eyes burned through his sun glasses before the plastic lenses melted and dripped to the ground. "I am his patron; you will stay away from him," he warned.**

**Scipio held his sword out with the point toward the chest of the war god. "This is our fight Mars; you can't interfere," he said arrogantly.**

**"You won the fight, but you will not take his life. You stabbed his Achilles spot; he's in the hands of the Fates now," Mars explained.**

Annabeth and Sally still had tears in their eyes, but they felt better as they held each other. Annabeth was still in shock that Sally was her child.

**"I don't care; he has to die," Scipio growled. He lunged toward Mars, but the god of war blocked his strike with his own sword. The blades struck sending a shockwave out in a tight circle from the combatants. Mars and Scipio both held their ground as their blades pressed together.**

**Mars led Scipio away from Percy and the others. The two armies followed; they stood on opposite sides as they watched the war god fight the demigod. Scipio was faster than Mars; it was a fact not lost on the Roman war god.**

**"How are you so fast?" Mars asked curiously.**

**"You thought Percy was the only child of Rome and Greece?" Scipio asked with a wry smile on his face.**

**"I should have known," Mars huffed as he sliced his blade toward Scipio's head only to be blocked by the demigod's blade.**

**Poseidon and Athena watched the fight between Mars and Scipio. They were astonished when they heard that Scipio was Roman and Greek as well. "No wonder he won?" Athena said.**

**Poseidon gave her a skeptical look. Athena's eyes doubled in size when she realized what the look meant. Was Scipio the son of Styx as well? She shrugged her shoulders; the gesture left the sea god with a sad pain in his chest. He looked back at Percy and Annabeth.**

Athena and Poseidon turned to stare questioningly toward the goddess of mortality. Styx smiled at their concern. "Percy is the only child I've ever had, in any reality," she said.

**Annabeth stared up into the sea green eyes of the god of the sea; his eyes were almost identical to Percy's. "I think he's in a coma," Annabeth said. A bright golden light appeared between Poseidon and Annabeth. The daughter of Athena looked away as Apollo appeared beside Percy.**

**Poseidon gave Apollo a slight nod and a look that begged for his help. Apollo smiled before he placed his hand over Percy's body. Percy's body glowed. "I've healed the wound in his Achilles spot. I don't know how it healed, but it did. He's in a coma and I don't know why," Apollo explained sadly.**

**Athena turned away from the battle when she heard Apollo speak. "His mortal point should not have healed, but even so, the damage has been done. As Mars said, he's in the hands of the Fates now," Athena said.**

"The Fates shall never forsake their only nephew," Styx said confidently.

**Annabeth looked at her mother before the tears began to fall. Athena had rarely seen her daughter cry, but she knew this was a special case. Annabeth had already lost Percy once and finally got him back against all odds and now she might lose him again. Athena moved beside her daughter and carefully pulled her into a hug. Athena was not a hugger, but even Poseidon would have to admit that she loved and cared for her children.**

**Poseidon stood before his trident appeared in his hand. Athena and Annabeth looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Athena asked.**

**Poseidon looked down at his old rival. "I'm sorry for our rivalry Athena. I'm sorry for the stupid and terrible things I did in the name of our feud. Scipio is my responsibility, even more so than Mars," he said.**

**Athena stared up at Poseidon with a surprised expression on her face. She never thought he would apologize to her. For one of the first times in her life she felt fear. "You can't beat him," she said.**

Athena sat in silence. She looked at Poseidon. She could see the fear in his eyes, but also the determination. He would do anything for his son.

**Poseidon looked down at the wisdom goddess. "Mars can't do it alone," he said simply.**

**Athena frowned at his reason. "Why do you care about Mars?" she asked.**

**Poseidon gave her an amused smirk. "I don't, but I won't let Scipio win," Poseidon said before he gave her a sad smile. He raised his trident and charged into battle.**

**Scipio could sense the sea god's attack before he even charged. The sixth sense that he had created with a magic spell he stole from Hecate never let him down. He spun to the side as Poseidon passed him and hit Mars head on. The two gods fell to the ground hard. "Fool, you played into my hands," Scipio said.**

**The two gods rolled away from each other. Golden ichor poured from a wound in Poseidon's shoulder where he ran into Mars's blade. Mars cursed out loud as he limped with a badly injured leg.**

"Dammit Poseidon, I do not fight as a team," Mars said.

"That's while you'll lose," Poseidon replied.

**"Surrender and your ends will be swift," Scipio said as he spun his sword around playfully.**

**"I won't surrender," Mars said. He looked at Poseidon; the Greek god nodded. They both turned back to Scipio and charged.**

**Mars slashed with his sword, but Scipio ducked under the slash and used his sword to deflect a stab from Poseidon's trident. He spun around as Mars passed him and kicked the war god in his injured leg. A loud snap echoed through the valley as the war god's knee shattered. Mars screamed and fell to the ground.**

**Poseidon turned and faced his son from a different reality. "You can stop this fight; you're still my son," Poseidon said.**

"He won't listen," Hera said sadly.

**Scipio laughed. "I'm not your son. The Poseidon or Neptune from my world died pleading for forgiveness," Scipio said.**

**"You killed him?" Poseidon asked with a horrified look on his face.**

**Scipio smiled fiendishly. He raised his Adamantine sword into the air. "This sword was forged in the hellfire of Tartarus and cooled with the blood of a Golden Hind," he explained. Poseidon's eyes narrowed as he realized the power of the sword. "Yes, this blade will tear the soul of an immortal from his or her body. The same way Kronos's scythe can do to a mortal.**

**"I'm not afraid of you," Poseidon said.**

Athena smiled at her former rival's bravery.

**Scipio's crooked grin spread across his face. "Neither was the other Poseidon, until I looked into his eyes as his soul was ripped from his body," Scipio said. He looked at the other gods and even toward the Giants. "Now you see my true power."**

Styx stopped reading; she knew what the next part of the chapter was about. She took a deep breath and read, "Within Percy's mind." The throne room became as quiet as a mausoleum.

**Percy lay on a sandy beach near a familiar river. The dark blue waters of the stream radiated with power. Power that was unmatched by any other body of water in the world; this was the River Styx.**

**Percy opened his eyes and looked around. He knew he was in the underworld, but something felt wrong. He looked at his hands and the rest of his body, but he didn't look like a ghost.**

**"You're not dead," a familiar woman's voice said.**

"It's you isn't it?" Athena asked the goddess that read the book. Styx nodded.

**"Lady Styx?" he asked.**

**Percy sat up and looked towards the river. A beautiful woman in a black dress walked toward him. Her hair was coal black and she had dark blue eyes the color of the river. Her skin was pale white, but her smile made her face light up with happiness. He wasn't sure the reason for her good spirits, but he knew he'd find out soon enough.**

**He stood up and then bowed to the goddess. "My lady," he said.**

**"Please stand my boy," Styx said.**

**Percy stood and looked at the goddess expectantly. "If I'm still alive how can I be here?" he asked.**

**"You're here in your mind alone my boy," Styx explained.**

**"I was stabbed in my mortal spot; I should be dead."**

**Styx laughed. "You forgot what I told you. As long as you hang on to the two things that you live for, then my river holds no sway over you."**

"That's right, those were your words when he bathed in the Styx again," Athena said as she remembered that part of the book. Styx smiled at the goddess of wisdom.

**"I don't understand." Percy looked at her strangely.**

**Styx couldn't help but laugh louder. "You bathed in my river twice, but the second time the river entered your bloodstream. You are more than a demigod, much more than a child of both Rome and Greece."**

Zeus wore a worried expression. "What do you mean?" he asked. Styx pointed toward the book. Zeus crossed his arms in front of his chest; he wasn't used to waiting for something.

**Percy's face paled. "Am I immortal?"**

**Styx's smile faded. "Only if you choose to be."**

**Percy's face turned red with anger. "What in Hades does that mean?"**

**Styx frowned at his tone. "Do not lose your temper; I'm not one to be disrespected."**

Poseidon wore a shocked expression. "Percy better not tick off this goddess; she's a lot more than he thinks," Poseidon whispered to Athena. Athena grinned at her rival's words.

**"I'm sorry, but I don't understand."**

**Styx sighed as she waved her hand; two boulders appeared on the sandy shore of the river. "Have a seat Percy." Percy and Styx sat on the two boulders and faced each other. It was clear to Percy that the goddess had something important to tell him. "Percy, I need to talk to you about your mother."**

**"She's okay; Gaea didn't hurt her?" Percy stared at the goddess desperately. His face broke her heart.**

Athena wore a proud expression at how much the boy cared for his mother.

**"No, she is fine more than fine." She smiled in hopes that it would reassure the young man before her.**

**"What about my mom then?"**

**A light shone around the goddess and Percy had to turn away because of how bright it was. When he looked back he stared into the light blue eyes of his mother. Her dark brown hair flowed over her shoulders and she wore a white summer dress.**

**"Mom" Percy said.**

**"Yes, I am your mother," Sally said, but her voice was that of Lady Styx.**

**Percy scowled. "This isn't funny Lady Styx," Percy said with a hint of anger in his voice.**

**Sally smiled at her son sadly. "It really is me," Sally said, but this time it was her voice.**

**Percy just stared at her in shock. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he saw or heard. "This isn't funny, my mom is in New York," Percy said.**

**Sally's smile widened. "We're in your mind; you can will me to be whatever you choose," Sally said.**

**Percy tried to focus on Sally and turn her back into Styx, but it wouldn't work. "Why doesn't it work?" he huffed in frustration.**

**"Because I'm not a memory or a vision; I'm truly here in your mind," Sally said.**

**"My mother doesn't have the power to do that," Percy replied. Sally nodded. Percy's face paled as he reasoned out the answer. "You're Styx; you're really here."**

Poseidon sighed. He knew his son would have a tough time with this.

**Sally nodded before she turned back into the Raven haired form of the goddess. "Yes, but I'm also Sally," she said as she sent images and memories flowing through Percy's mind. They were memories that his mother would only know.**

**"My Lady, you're my mom." Percy looked down at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?" Percy tried to hold back the tears, but a few leaked through.**

**Styx nodded. She didn't smile. Her face was sad, but she was resigned to whatever impact this news would have on her son. "Yes, I am your mother." Percy looked up at her; he had tears in his eyes. "I didn't tell you because it was forbidden. My sisters the Fates have strict rules, but now those rules must be put aside for the greater good."**

"What does that mean?" Hera asked curiously. Styx didn't answer.

**Percy's mouth hung open. "What about Paul?"**

Poseidon frowned at the name of Sally's husband.

**Styx smiled. She loved that her son would think of his stepfather first. "I love him and I will stay married to him."**

**"How can you marry a mortal?"**

**Styx leaned forward on the stone that she sat on. Percy followed her lead. "Once every thousand years I take on the persona of a mortal and live a life outside of my realm." Percy just stared at her in wonder. "I became Sally Jackson and I fell in love with Poseidon. I never expected to have a child, but I did. You are my first child in the many millennia of my life."**

**"You have no other children?"**

**Styx nodded. "You are my only son and I'm so proud of you."**

Styx smiled as she read the last passage.

**Percy smiled at that. "I can't figure out how I didn't know."**

"Tell me about it," Poseidon said. Athena gave him a mischievous smirk.

**"As Sally, I am truly a mortal. I will eventually die and return to my river as the goddess."**

**"Why do you do it?"**

"A good question," Thalia said.

**Styx looked at her son thoughtfully for a moment before she said, "I'm the goddess of mortality. I need to understand it."**

**"It's that simple, huh?"**

**"You sound like a certain wisdom goddess," Styx said with a sly smile. "Or maybe, a certain daughter of the goddess." Percy's face turned red. Styx laughed at her son's embarrassment. She reached forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud that you love Annabeth so."**

Athena blushed, but it couldn't match the deep red face that Annabeth wore.

**Percy didn't flinch at her touch. Instead, he looked at her hand and marveled at how the touch reminded him of Sally's. "You feel like Sally," Percy observed.**

**A warm smile spread across Styx's face. "I am Sally, never forget that. You are a part of the river and it is a part of you."**

**Percy looked around at his surroundings. "Why can't I wake up?"**

Annabeth looked at Lady Styx with a hopeful expression. She turned toward the future-daughter in her arms. She couldn't help but smile of the thought of having a child, especially one as beautiful as Sally. The little girl had cried herself to sleep in her teenage mother's arms.

**"You will once you've learned everything."**

**Percy stared at his mother curiously. "What do I need to learn?"**

**"Scipio is Greek and Roman as well." Percy stared as his mother with a surprised expression. "However, you can still beat him."**

**"How?" Percy eyed his mother worriedly.**

**"I am your mother and the power of the Styx flows through you and your sword."**

At the news the gods all wore surprised expression, everyone except Poseidon and Athena. They had expected this.

**Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and looked at it. "We're connected as well."**

**Styx smiled at her son's reasoning. "Yes, Riptide is a part of you now." Styx shifted slightly on her rock. "The more force exerted against you or the sword; the stronger you will become. However, beware that you don't over exert yourself; it can cause you intense pain and injury."**

Annabeth became anxious when she heard Styx's last piece of knowledge. Percy's power could destroy him.

**"Why was Scipio so strong? It can't be just because of the fact he's of both pantheons."**

**"Very good, he's used magic to gain a special ability. He can sense danger when it approaches him; a sixth sense as the mortals call it."**

"Of course, it all makes sense now," Mars said.

"What makes sense?" Zeus asked anxiously.

"Scipio does more than anticipate moves; he sees them before they even happen. That's why he was so much faster than Percy.

**"There's more isn't there?"**

**Styx frowned at the question. "He's immortal."**

"What?" Zeus yelled making everyone look at him. Hera smiled at her husband's response, but she was equally perplexed.

**"What?" Percy stood up. "How is that possible?"**

**Styx stood up as well. "He ate an apple from the Garden of the Hesperides."**

Hera frowned. She hated Scipio more, not only was he a killer, he was a thief as well.

**Percy paced in front of her. "How can I stop him?"**

**Styx held both of her son's shoulders as he came to a halt. "I am the goddess of mortality and you defeated an immortal in my river. The river can take away mortality or immortality. You must figure the way to use it." A fine white mist began to pour into Percy's dream or vision. Styx looked around frantically. "My time is up. My sisters only gave me a short time to talk to you. You have the power to defeat Scipio." The mist closed in around Percy. "As a son of two gods you would normally be a godling, but you are not."**

**"What am I then?" Percy couldn't see his mom anymore. "Mom"**

**"You can choose who you wish to be." Those were the last words before Percy's dream ended.**

"That was rather cryptic," Leo said. Lady Styx glared at him. Leo paled under her intense stare. "No offense, my lady."

Stys smiled at the boy's face. "Now back to the battlefield," she read.

**Percy's eyes opened. Annabeth, Apollo and Athena gasped at the sight. He sat up and looked at the three people beside him. Annabeth pulled him into a tight embrace as she cried into his shirt. Percy pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry; I never want to see you cry," Percy said.**

Annabeth blushed at Percy's words. She would have cried tears of joy, but she looked down at the sleeping form of her daughter, no their daughter. She felt her heart warm as she thought about the life they could all have together.

**Annabeth smiled up at him. "Then don't get yourself killed," she yelled before she punched him in the arm.**

**Percy didn't even act like it hurt because at that moment a horrible scream echoed through the valley. Percy and the others turned towards the location of the scream to see the god of the sea on his knees with a sword sticking out of his chest; it was Scipio's sword.**

Athena gasped. Styx dropped the book; she had a desperate look in her eyes. Poseidon sat on his throne not able to move. What happened, he thought?

_**AN: Another chapter done, we are close to the end, so stay tuned.**_


	52. Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 52: Immortality

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

Hestia watched sadly as her best friend broke down in front of her. "You know he'll be alright," Hestia said.

Styx nodded. "It's just hard listening about him getting hurt.

"I know," Hestia replied before she picked up the book.

"Now the next chapter," she said before reading. The others in the room turned to watch the goddess of the hearth and home.

**The entire valley was quiet as both armies watched the sea god on his knees in front of Scipio. The demigod's blade was imbedded in the middle of his chest. Scipio pulled the blade out and Poseidon fell to the ground unconscious.**

**"Dad," Percy yelled. His outburst drew everyone's attention to him.**

**Scipio stared at him in wonder. "How can you be alive?" Scipio said in shock. He stepped over the body of Poseidon as he walked towards Percy. Percy stood up. Annabeth, Athena and Apollo followed his lead. Percy stood protectively in front of them.**

**Annabeth stared at her boyfriend worriedly. "You killed him," Percy said as he glared at Scipio.**

Poseidon was still frozen in shock. Athena sat beside him on the verge of tears. She didn't know why she was about to cry. She frowned at the idea of not knowing something.

**Scipio smiled. "He's not dead yet, but he will be," Scipio replied. Scipio held his sword in the air. The gold ichor on the blade glowed in the afternoon light. "Now to finish what I started."**

**Scipio swiped his sword at Percy, but Riptide intercepted the strike. The two blades struck together, but this time Percy pushed Scipio back. Scipio glared at his rival. He swung his sword again with a feint to the left before he spun around to stab Percy in the shoulder. Percy moved like a blur and grabbed the sword with his bare hand. Scipio tried to pull the sword away, but Percy held on tight. The blade couldn't cut Percy's invincible skin. Percy pulled hard before the sword popped out of Scipio's grip. Percy threw the blade and it imbedded into a large boulder up to the hilt.**

**Scipio looked at Percy in awe. How did the boy get so strong? "I'm unarmed, it wouldn't be very sporting of you to fight me with your sword," Scipio said.**

**"I ought to run you through, but I don't fight dirty like you," Percy said angrily. He capped Riptide; the sword turned back into a pen.**

"He's goading you, don't let him," Mars said. No one mentioned that he spoke to the book.

**Scipio took the chance and punched Percy in the face. Percy fell on his butt after the impact. Scipio stood over his adversary and gloated. Percy acted like he was tired, but at the last moment he swiped his leg and tripped Scipio. Scipio fell to the ground beside him.**

**Scipio lunged for Percy. The two gripped each other's armor and rolled on the ground. They both kicked and punched, but neither could hurt the other. They let go of each other and rolled away. Percy stood up first. Scipio stood and glared at him. He didn't look as confident as before.**

**Percy grinned at the look Scipio gave him. "I know you're immortal," Percy said.**

**A surprised expression spread across Scipio's face. "How?" he asked.**

**Percy's grin widened. "Let's just say that a goddess told me," he replied.**

**Scipio charged forward; he threw a left hook at Percy's head, but the son of Poseidon blocked the blow. The two warriors continued to fight hand to hand; but the battle was a stalemate.**

**Percy sent a roundhouse kick toward Scipio's head, but the immortal demigod blocked the kick with his forearm. They both struggled to find an opening until they both stopped to catch their breath near the edge of one of the thermal lakes. Percy stood with his back to the lake as he eyed Scipio warily.**

**Percy looked around; the demigod army and the gods stood on one side of the lake while the Giants and the monster army stood on the other side.**

**"You're such a fake," Percy said to Scipio. Scipio narrowed his eyes at his counterpart. "You became immortal and now you lead your world with an iron fist. You're no better than those you replaced."**

"It's Percy's turn to goad him," Nico said.

**"You know nothing," Scipio growled. "I fought hard for my position. I don't need someone like you degrading my achievements."**

**Percy laughed. "You're a hypocrite. What happened to the boy who wanted to unite demigods and make their lives better?"**

**"I united them against a common enemy; the gods," Scipio said as he glared at the gods closest to him.**

**"Would they have followed you if they knew that they would give up one set of rulers for one tyrant?" Percy asked with a smirk on his face.**

"No" Leo, Piper and Jason yelled at the same time.

**Scipio scowled. "You don't have the right to judge me," Scipio replied.**

**"I have every right," Percy began. He looked at the demigods and gods around him. "I want to know why you turned out the way you did? I will never be like you, but I need to understand how you became such an evil person?"**

"Why does he bother?" Jason asked.

"He needs to know. He doesn't want it to happen to him?" Mars suggested.

Annabeth frowned. "Percy could never become like that," she protested.

**"I'm not evil," Scipio replied a little taken aback by Percy's description. He looked around at the demigods nearby. "They needed someone to care for them. Someone to lead them; the gods never looked out for their children, but I did."**

**"So, you come to my world and join the enemy. Gaea will destroy the gods and their children. How can you do this?" Percy asked.**

**"This isn't my world. Why should I care?" Scipio asked. He looked at the hateful glares that the demigods were giving him.**

"Percy would care," Annabeth said. Thalia and the other demigods nodded in agreement.

**Percy sighed. "How can you be so selfish now? You've changed from that demigod that wanted to help his brethren. Now you just want to _take_," Percy said as he raised his voice toward the end of his speech.**

**Scipio's green eyes glowed in anger. "I don't care about you or your demigods," he yelled.**

**Percy shook his head in disappointment. "That's the problem. I pity you," Percy said sadly.**

**"Die," Scipio roared as he rushed forward. He hit Percy head on into the thermal lake behind them. Annabeth screamed in horror as Percy fell into the boiling water with his evil counterpart.**

No one yelled. The throne room was silent. Annabeth didn't know what to think, but the child in her arms told her that Percy would live. She held onto the child protectively hoping that she wouldn't disappear.

**Percy and Scipio both willed the water not to burn their Achilles spot. Scipio was immortal, so he wouldn't have died, but Percy would have been burned terribly. The two demigods held onto each other in a death grip as they sunk toward the bottom of the lake.**

**Percy could feel the heat from the water, but he willed the liquid around him to cool. It helped a little, but he could feel himself start to lose consciousness.**

_**Use your power**_

"Styx, is that you?" Hestia asked her friend.

Styx smiled. "He needs me," she said.

**Percy heard the voice of his mother in his head. He realized what she meant. He willed the water to cocoon around him and Scipio. The water that surrounded them cooled. Percy was able to think. He realized now what power his mother meant. Percy stretched out to the cocoon of water and willed it to change. The water turned a dark blue and Percy could feel his connection to it. He had turned the cocoon of water into water from the River Styx. Percy could feel the water touch his mortal spot, but it didn't burn him. On the contrary, the water energized him.**

"So damn cool," Leo said.

**Percy opened his eyes and looked at Scipio. Scipio's eyes widened in shock; he could feel the change in the water around him. Percy watched as Scipio's body began to glow as the Styx water burned through his invincibility and began to dissolve his immortality. Percy couldn't turn away from the sight. Scipio's body glowed as if his skeleton had been illuminated from the inside. His skin melted away as golden ichor poured out and through the cocoon of water. The muscle and bone dissolved in the water until nothing was left of Scipio's body. Percy floated in the water in shock at the sight he'd seen.**

Most of the demigods wore sick expressions. Aphrodite looked like she was about to puke, but Hephaestus rubbed her back soothingly.

**Percy finally shook the images from his mind as he willed himself up and through the water. Percy opened the cocoon of water that was around him. The water from the Styx moved into the thermal lake waters. The lake turned ice cold and dark blue as the water from the Styx took over. Percy shot up and out of the water and at the same time he created a massive wave of water that erupted out of the lake. The wave rushed over the monster army and some of the giants. The wave killed almost half of the monster army and two of the giants. Porphyrion and his brethren along with the remains of his army rushed back up the hill that led to Gaea's cave.**

**Percy knelt on the ground. Steam rose from his body before he willed the water to move back into the lake. The water glowed before it morphed back into the turquoise water of the thermal lake. Percy stood up and turned toward the demigods and gods around him. They all stared at him in shock.**

**Percy smiled and said, "Hi"**

Annabeth smiled before she shook her head and said, "Seaweed brain"

**Thalia began to laugh as the other demigods and the gods themselves joined in.**

**"Percy," Athena said from Poseidon's side.**

**Percy rushed toward the goddess and knelt beside his father. Apollo sat across from him as he tried to revive the sea god. "How is he?" Percy asked desperately.**

**Apollo looked up at the son of Poseidon. "Perce, I'm sorry, he's fading," Apollo said.**

**Tears began to flow down Percy's cheeks. Annabeth rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," she said. Percy looked at her before he pulled her into a hug. He cried into her shoulder.**

**Athena looked awkwardly at the son of Poseidon and her daughter. She looked down at her rival. She remembered the apology he'd given her before he fought Scipio. She reached forward and grabbed the cold hand of the sea god. "I'm sorry too," she whispered.**

Poseidon looked up from the daze he sat in on his throne. He turned to Athena and smiled. "I truly am sorry," he said.

Athena returned the smile. "So am I," she replied. Poseidon reached forward and held the goddess's hand softly. They turned back to Hestia.

Styx saw the exchange between Poseidon and Athena. She was sad that she could never be with the first man she truly loved, but she was also happy for him. She knew that Poseidon would need Athena in the future, especially after what happened between him and Amphitrite.

**Apollo looked at the scene before him. He stood and walked toward the other gods. He stood before his sister with a sad and defeated look on his face. Artemis had never seen her brother so sad and serious before. She reached forward and pulled him into a hug. Apollo may have been a male, but he was her twin first. She held him tight as he began to cry. The other Olympians watched in shock and sadness. Even Zeus and Hera wore sad expressions.**

**Percy pulled out of the hug. Annabeth wiped the tears from his eyes.**

_**You know what to do**_

"Styx what are you doing?" Athena asked curiously.

**Percy heard his mother's voice say in his mind. He looked at his father's still form. He pulled away from Annabeth and grabbed his father's hand. He saw Athena holding his other hand. He gave her a small smile. "Can I?" he asked. Athena gave him Poseidon's other hand. Percy held both hands tightly.**

**Percy looked up at the sky and yelled, "I call on the Fates."**

**The ground began to shake and the sky darkened. Three golden lights appeared beside Percy and his father. The lights dissolved into three beautiful women in white dresses. They looked down at the son of Poseidon and said with one voice, "You called for our aid nephew."**

**Annabeth looked at the Fates, and then at Percy. She couldn't read his expression. She looked at Athena. Her mother gave her a curious look, but Annabeth could tell that her mother knew what was going on.**

**Percy looked at the Fates with a sorrowful expression on his face. "I have decided," he began. The Fates looked at him expectantly. "I wish to give my immortality to my father."**

**The Fates stared at him in wonder. The gods looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Most didn't know what he meant, but Zeus smiled at his nephew.**

Annabeth beamed at Percy's words. He had surprised everyone again. She knew he'd give up anything for his dad.

**Athena stared at Percy. She smiled at him brightly. She could see in his eyes how much he loved his father. She couldn't believe there was a time that she hated Percy because he was Poseidon's son, but now she couldn't imagine anyone else with her daughter.**

**"Close your eyes and concentrate on the connection between you and your father," the Fates said.**

**Percy nodded before he closed his eyes. The Fate began to glow. The gods and demigods looked away from their power. A beam of light shot from the Fates and struck Percy in the chest. Percy stiffened at the sensation. The power coursed through his body before it entered Poseidon's still form. Percy began to shake as the power continued to pour through him and into his father. Poseidon's body began to glow with power as the wound in his chest closed up. The light dissolved. Percy opened his eyes. The Fates were gone. He looked around to see Annabeth and Athena still holding their eyes closed.**

**"You can open your eyes," Percy said. Athena and Annabeth opened their eyes along with everyone else. Percy felt Poseidon's hands move. "Dad"**

**Poseidon opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his son. "Hi," he said.**

Athena grinned. "Barnacle Beard," she said happily. Poseidon rolled his eyes from beside her, but his mischievous grin gave away how happy he truly was.

**Percy and Annabeth laughed at how similar Poseidon was to his son. "Hi dad," Percy replied.**

**Poseidon saw Athena with a broad smile on her face. "You look much better smiling," he said. Athena's cheeks reddened.**

**"Come on dad, stop your flirting," Percy said with his crooked grin on his face.**

**Poseidon laughed as he sat up. He locked eyes with Zeus. Zeus smiled at his older brother.**

**Poseidon looked at everyone curiously. "What happened?" he asked.**

**Percy's grin widened before he explained everything to his dad. When he finished Poseidon had tears in his eyes. He pulled his son into a tight embrace. "Thank you son," Poseidon said.**

**Percy pulled out of the hug and looked his dad in the eyes. "I love you dad," Percy said.**

**"I love you too," he replied.**

Poseidon's grin widened. A tear slipped down his cheek. Athena squeezed his hand tenderly.

**Athena smiled before it morphed into a mischievous grin. "As Apollo says, enough with the chick flick moments," Athena quoted.**

**Apollo smiled fiendishly at his sister before he looked at Athena. "The great Athena quoted me," he said. "I'm so touched. I feel a Haiku coming on." Artemis frowned before she slapped her hand over her brother's mouth. Athena whispered a thank you to her sister.**

"Hey, so not cool," Apollo complained.

**Percy helped his father stand. Annabeth and Athena stood up to join them.**

**"Hey, is anyone going to help me?" Mars asked as he sat on the ground holding his injured leg. Apollo jumped up and ran over to his side. "It's about time golden boy." Apollo frowned at the nickname.**

"Why does everyone pick on me?" Apollo asked.

Artemis smacked him on the head. "Because you're an idiot," she replied.

**Poseidon turned toward Percy. "What happens now?" he asked.**

**Percy looked up the hill where the Giants and the monster army had fled. "We take the fight to Gaea," he replied.**

_**AN: More to come and a little extra addition to the fight scene next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	53. Powers Combined

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 53: Powers Combined

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"Lady Hestia, I'd like to read next," Jason said. Hestia smiled at her nephew before the book appeared in his hands.

Jason opened the book to the next chapter. He took a deep breath and read, "The World Must Fall."

_**Seven half-bloods will answer the call**_

_**To storm or fire, the world must fall**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath**_

_**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death**_

**The great prophecy ran through Percy's mind as he organized the half-bloods and the gods into battle formation. Athena and Annabeth assisted with the effort.**

"I hate that prophecy," Piper said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Percy knew that the first line had been fulfilled. He and Jason as well as the other five had completed their work in Greece. Scipio or the persona that took the place of Percy for those several months gave his last breath to fight Iapetus, but he didn't actually die. Percy had regained his memories, but his experience as Scipio had changed him. Percy thought the change was for the better.**

"I have to agree with that one," Athena said. Annabeth nodded.

**Percy and the rest of the seven had gone to the doors of death in Greece, but now they were here in Yellowstone; Percy knew that this place was also a door to death. The only part of the prophecy that Percy knew hadn't come true was the second line. They were in Yellowstone, which sat over a mega-volcano; the largest one in the world. If this thing blew it would cause storms and fire that could literally change the world, and not for the better. He hoped that he was wrong, but if Gaea awakened, he knew the volcano would erupt. He pushed that thought aside as he focused on the fight ahead of him.**

"You can't let that get in your way, son," Poseidon said. Athena smiled at his words.

"With Annabeth and Athena," Jason read. Athena and her daughter exchanged curious looks.

**Annabeth sat on a large rock; she was tired from all the preparations and from all the emotional turmoil that the day's events had taken on her so far. However, none of that was as important as the question that plagued her. What did Percy mean when he told the Fates that he gave up his immortality for his father?**

Annabeth smiled to herself; her curiosity would always get the best of her.

**"You seem lost in thought, my daughter," Athena said as she sat down beside her favorite child.**

Annabeth blushed when she heard that she was her mother's favorite.

**Annabeth jumped slightly at her mother's presence, but soon recovered. "Sorry mother, you startled me," she admitted.**

**Athena smiled. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I can tell when something is troubling you," Athena said thoughtfully.**

**"It's something Percy said," Annabeth replied.**

**Athena's smile faded. "What did he do?" she asked sternly.**

**Annabeth sighed. "He didn't do anything, but I was curious about what he said to the Fates," Annabeth admitted.**

"Yeah, save your boyfriend, Annie," Thalia said. Nico and Rachel both grinned mischievously.

**Athena nodded. "You're wondering about his immortality?" she asked knowingly.**

**Annabeth smiled. "Of course I am," Annabeth said in a tone harsher than she meant, "Sorry, I just hate not knowing."**

**Athena placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I don't know if it's my place to tell or not," Athena conceded.**

**Annabeth knew her mother had the answer. "You know what he meant?" she questioned.**

Athena knew that her daughter wouldn't give up once she knew someone knew something that she didn't.

**"You know that Percy is a son of Neptune and Poseidon, just like you are my daughter and Minerva's?" Athena asked. Annabeth nodded. "What about Percy's mother?"**

**Annabeth stared at her mother curiously. "What about Sally?"**

**"What would you think if I told you that Sally is more then she seems?"**

Styx smirked; that was so true.

**"What's going on? Is something wrong with Sally?" Annabeth gave her mother an expectant glare.**

**"You think highly of her, don't you?" Athena watched her daughter's reaction.**

**Annabeth smiled as she thought of Percy's mom. "She's the best mortal I've ever met."**

Styx smiled; she was glad that Annabeth thought so, but she worried about what she'd think after she learned the truth.

**Athena was shocked. "What if I told you she wasn't always a mortal?"**

**"What? What are you talking about?"**

**"Sally is mortal, but she has not always been that way," Athena tried to explain.**

**Annabeth pulled at the end of her curls. She didn't know what her mother meant. "How can that be?"**

**Athena sighed. "Sally Jackson is really Lady Styx," Athena replied in frustration.**

**Only one question came to Annabeth's mind. "Why?"**

**Athena smiled. Now that was a question worthy of her daughter.**

Annabeth blushed at her mother's praise.

**"Styx told us that every thousand years she takes on the form of a mortal and lives out that life. She does this to keep her connection to mortality," Athena explained.**

**Annabeth listened to her mother intently. "That makes sense, but why didn't Percy know?"**

**"The Fates made her swear to never tell a mortal. Styx never thought she would have a child, especially one with a god."**

**"What about the immortality?" Annabeth's brow was furrowed in thought.**

**Athena smiled at her daughter's curiosity. "The Fates clearly gave him a choice. He could stay mortal or become immortal," Athena proposed before a wry smile crossed her face. "As usual Percy created another option."**

Poseidon grinned. "That's my boy," he said proudly.

**Annabeth chuckled. "That sounds like the Seaweed Brain I know," she quipped.**

**Athena laughed in response. "It does."**

**"What are you two laughing at?" Poseidon said as he stepped in front of the goddess and her daughter.**

"Always snooping around Kelp-for-Brains," Athena said. Poseidon grinned at the mischievous tone in her voice.

**Athena stopped laughing. "We were just talking about Percy," Athena replied.**

**Poseidon smiled at his son's name. "He really is an exceptional boy," Poseidon said.**

**"I think we can all call him a man now. I don't think a boy could do all the things he's done," Annabeth said proudly.**

"Did you do something to make him a man?" Thalia whispered mischievously to Annabeth. Annabeth's cheeks burned red. She shook her head quickly. That earned a round of laughs from Rachel, Nico and Thalia.

**Athena looked at her rival. Annabeth saw the look on her mother's face. "I should probably help Percy," she said before she stood up and walked away.**

**"Did you mean it?" Athena asked after a few awkward seconds.**

**Poseidon eyed her curiously. "Mean what?" he asked as he tried to remember.**

**"When you apologized," Athena clarified.**

**Poseidon's face turned red as he remembered what he said to her. "Yes… I meant every word," he said awkwardly.**

Aphrodite grinned at the thought of Poseidon and Athena together.

**Athena nodded. "I'm… I'm sorry too."**

**Poseidon stared at his long-time rival in shock. He never thought he would ever hear her apologize. A broad smile crossed his face. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," he admitted.**

**Athena smiled at his surprised expression. "I'm glad you're alive," she whispered.**

**Poseidon heard what she said. He sat down on the rock beside her. "Before we start this final battle, I have something to tell you," Poseidon said.**

**"What is it? Are you feeling poorly?" Athena asked in concern.**

Hestia and Styx shared an amused look. They could tell that Athena cared for Poseidon.

**Poseidon smiled at her concern before he shook his head. "My favorite memory was creating the chariot with you," he admitted.**

**Athena just stared at him in wonder. "Really?" she asked.**

**Poseidon nodded as he looked into her grey eyes. "Yes and I have a secret to tell you as well," he said.**

**Athena stared into his sea green eyes. She never realized how beautiful they were until now. "You can tell me," she reassured.**

**"My marriage to Amphitrite was an arranged marriage," he said.**

**"What, but I thought…" she started before Poseidon continued.**

**"Zeus arranged the marriage to keep Oceanus out of the first Titan war," Poseidon explained.**

**Athena couldn't believe it, but she knew that Poseidon was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. "What about Triton?" she asked.**

**"Triton's my son, part of the deal was that we would have a child and he'd be the heir to my throne," Poseidon continued.**

**Athena nodded. "I understand that's why you were so sad when talking to Styx. You really love her, don't you?" Athena asked.**

Styx looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

**Poseidon stared down at the ground. "Do you think that there is someone out there that is a missing part of you?" he asked.**

**Athena looked up into the sky. "Do you mean a soul mate?" she asked.**

**Poseidon laughed. "That sounds like something Aphrodite would ask me," he said playfully.**

Aphrodite frowned at his words.

**That earned a slight glare from the goddess, but she could tell that he was joking. "I don't like pink or smelly perfume," she replied.**

**Poseidon laughed. "Neither does Sally… I mean Styx," Poseidon said. He cleared his throat and Athena could tell he was being serious now. "I meant someone that knows you so well, someone that you just look at them and you can tell they belong with you. They make you feel complete."**

**Athena listened closely. She wished that she could find someone like that. She had lovers or mind lovers, whatever you call them, but she never loved someone like that. She had to admit, she was jealous of Poseidon and Styx. "It must be terrible to not be with her?" Athena asked sadly.**

"**Amphitrite and I are divorced now," Poseidon said.**

"What?" Zeus yelled.

Poseidon shrugged. "It's the future brother," he replied.

**Athena wore a shocked expression. "When?" she asked.**

"**After the war, the treaty with Oceanus was certainly over, so there was no need to pretend. I love Triton and he will be my heir as promised, but there was no sense trying to make a marriage work where neither spouse loves the other," Poseidon explained.**

"**So, you're all alone," Athena said.**

**Poseidon frowned. "Yeah, but I was alone when I was married, but now I'm free. I can search for happiness and love again on my own terms," he said.**

"**I guess Percy will have some half siblings soon," Athena said, but she didn't sound happy about it.**

**Poseidon frowned. "No, I think I'll keep away from fathering more children, at least until I find the right person. If she's a mortal, then I'll see, but I hope she's a goddess," Poseidon said, he grinned toward the end of his statement.**

"**Any particular goddess?" Athena asked.**

"**I don't know for sure. There is this one goddess who I've always had a crush on, but we never really got along, except for this one time," Poseidon said. Athena watched his eyes. They were beautiful, but they also seemed to bore into hers. It was like he was trying to read her mind.**

"**I wish you luck," Athena said.**

**Poseidon nodded as a wry smile spread across his face. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to be your friend, Athena," he said. He looked back toward the assembled army of gods and demigods. "I think we better join them." He offered her his hand. Athena looked at it before accepting it gratefully. Poseidon pulled her to her feet before the two gods walked toward their army.**

**Athena smiled at her one time rival. I hope we can be more than friends someday, she thought.**

Athena blushed as her thoughts were read. Poseidon stared into her eyes. "In the future, I might wish for that as well," he said.

* * *

Jason cleared his throat. "Now back to the Army of Olympus," Jason read.

**Percy stood before the army of Olympus. He looked into the eyes of the Roman and Greek demigods, and then into the eyes of the gods. He began to pace in front of them in his usual manner.**

**"Today, we face the final battle of this war. The enemy is on the defense for the first time in this war; we have the advantage now. However, we mustn't be complacent. Prometheus always has some devious scheme and Gaea is one cunning goddess. We must remain vigilant," Percy said. He stopped pacing and looked into the eyes of the King of the gods. "My lord, with your blessing."**

**Zeus nodded before a wry smile crossed his lips. The old Percy would have gone forward, but this one knew about respect and acknowledgement. He could play politics when it was needed.**

**"You all know your duty and your orders. However, we do not fight for Rome or Greece; we do not fight just for Olympus. We fight for each other. We are all family," he said as he gave Hera a brilliant smile. The goddess couldn't help but return it. "That is what we fight for." Percy turned toward the hill that led up to the cave that held Gaea and the rest of her minions.**

Hera grinned at the words of her nephew. She treated him terribly, but he was able to look passed it. How could she do any different?

**"For family," Percy yelled before he ran up the slope. The demigods and gods screamed behind him as they followed his lead. The final battle was on.**

**The demigods and gods ran up the side of the hill, as they approached the cave it opened and out poured the remainder of the giants and their army of monsters. The two forces struck together and caused a sound that reverberated across the valley below. Demigods fought the monster forces. Demigods and gods fought the remaining giants. Percy jumped and flipped in the air over a mass of Earthborn before he turned and slashed Riptide through their bodies. The monsters turned to dirt and fell to the ground in pieces.**

"They aren't reforming," Leo said.

"It is Riptide, it negates Gaea's powers over her subjects," Styx explained.

**Many of the giants were dead, except for Porphyrion, Agrios, Clytius, Ephialtes, Eurytus, Gration, Mimas, Pallas, and Pelorus.**

**Zeus, Jason and Thalia fought Porphyrion. Athena, Poseidon, Annabeth and Malcolm fought Pallas. Hades, Bianca and Nico fought Agrios. Aphrodite, Hecate, Silena and Piper fought Clytius. Ephialtes fought Apollo, Gwen, Will Solace, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. Gration fought Artemis, Zoe, Pheobe and the other hunters. Hephaestus, Leo and Beckendorf fought Mimas. Eurytus fought Dionysus, Castor, and Pollux. Hippolytus fought Hermes, Luke, Connor, Travis and Chris. Lastly, Pelorus fought Ares, Hera, Alex and Clarisse. **

**Percy ran through the ranks like a free safety in football, lending a hand in the fight as needed. Monsters charged him, but he cut them to pieces. Percy jumped onto a boulder in the middle of the battlefield to survey the battle. He looked on until he saw Hermes and his sons struggling to fight off Hippolytus. Percy jumped down from the boulder just before storm clouds rolled in over the battlefield. The gods and giants turned from their fights to look at the sky. Percy ran forward as small hurricanes and whirlpools of water flooded around him. He surged through the battle like a tidal wave of destruction. Riptide glowed a dark blue in his hands. The blade cut through monsters like a scalding hot knife through butter.**

**Percy stopped in the middle of the fight. He heard Hermes yell before he looked towards his cousin. Hermes was on one knee with a spear through his leg. Luke and his other sons were fighting off the giant. Percy raised his hand and the ground began to shake. The giant turned toward Percy; the son of Poseidon charged with Riptide held high. The giant pulled his spear out of Hermes's leg and readied it to fight the child of sea. Percy dodged the spear and forced a ball of water toward the giant's face and turned it to steam as hit the giant. The hot steam struck the giant's eyes and it screamed in pain. Percy looked at Hermes and yelled, "Now." Hermes raised his cadeuces a laser light appeared and then struck the giant in the chest. At the exact same time Percy threw Riptide as a javelin at the giant. The sword struck the giant in the chest just above the laser. Hippolytus screamed in agony before he dissolved into the earth.**

**Percy ran to Hermes and his sons. Luke and Chris helped Hermes stand up while Connor and Travis protected them from attack. Percy ran to his sword and picked it up. He looked over to see Hermes and his sons. They all stared at him in wonder. Percy walked toward them and bowed. "Hermes, you've looked better," Percy said.**

**Hermes rolled his eyes. "I look better than the giant," he said as he pointed to the dark spot on the ground where the giant once stood.**

**"Percy, I…" Luke began, but Percy raised his hand.**

Thalia and Annabeth looked at the book. What would Percy say to him?

**"I forgive you Luke," Percy said.**

Annabeth smiled. Percy had such a kind and forgiving soul.

**Luke just stared at his one-time friend and one-time enemy. "How did you know?" he asked.**

**Percy smiled. "You were the hero of the last prophecy. I just handed you the knife," Percy explained. Luke just stared at him in shock. "Now get your dad out of here. He's in no condition to continue the fight." Percy turned and ran back into the battlefield.**

"You did more than that Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

**Luke looked at his father and smiled. "Come on dad, let's get you fixed up," Luke said as he and Chris helped their father back to camp.**

* * *

"The Battle against Porphyrion," Jason read. Jason's hands trembled a little. He would fight the king of the giants again.

**The storm clouds rolled over the valley and the mountains above. Zeus stood in the middle of the storm flanked by his son and daughter. Zeus raised his master bolt and unleashed a blast of lightning at the giant, but Porphyrion caught the blast with one hand as he absorbed the energy. He unleashed the blast toward Thalia. She jumped out of the way, but the hairs on her arms had been scorched by the blast. Jason helped his sister up. Zeus glared at the giant.**

Thalia scowled. "I hate him," she said. Zeus nodded.

**Porphyrion laughed at the look on Zeus's face. He raised his hand and the master bolt flew out of Zeus's hand. The most powerful weapon in the world was now in the hands of the leader of the giants. "The bolt has come to its new master now," Porphyrion said as he raised the bolt in the air. A flash of lightning brightened the sky like an exploding star. The fighting on the hill stopped as everyone watched the giant.**

**Zeus ushered his children behind him protectively. He knew that the bolt would disintegrate them on impact. Zeus looked around at the battle and smiled. "You may have my weapon, but most of your brethren are gone," Zeus said smugly.**

**Porphyrion looked around and glared at the King of the gods. "I don't need my brothers to defeat you and your gods," he boasted. He pointed the bolt at Zeus's chest and prepared to fire.**

**The sky darkened around the giant. He looked around as the master bolt glowed with power in his hand. "What is the meaning of this," he said as he looked around. He turned back to Zeus and his children, but a sudden movement behind him drew his attention. He turned, but he couldn't find anyone behind him. He turned back just as he was knocked from his feet by a massive earthquake. The shockwave from the quake was so large that boulders the size of cars fell down from the mountain top and rolled across the battlefield.**

**Porphyrion crawled up to his knees. He heard a noise again. He turned to see the son of Poseidon falling toward him. He tried to move out of the way, but he was too late. Riptide swung toward the giant's outstretched arm. The blade cut through the giant's arm with a loud hiss. The master bolt fell onto the ground and rolled toward Zeus's feet. The giant howled in pain. He turned to swipe at Percy, but the demigod had already moved off. He turned to find him, but stopped as he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Riptide sticking out of his abdomen. He screamed in pain and tried to remove the blade. Percy jumped to the side leaving the sword stuck in the giant's body. Zeus raised the bolt and sent a powerful bolt of lightning into the giant. Porphyrion yelled in horror as he dissolved under the blast from Zeus and the demigod blade stuck in his body. The giant's body turned to dark sand before it covered the ground; the sand turned to water and disappeared into the soil.**

**The battle raged on, but the giants were no match for the remaining forces. They succumbed to the combined might of demigods and gods.**

* * *

"Prometheus and Khione," Jason read.

**The two immortals held the daughter of Hecate. She would be their hostage; they knew the battle was lost. They turned a corner and came face to face with two demigods and one pissed off goddess of magic.**

"**Hecate, stay back or she dies," Khione warned as she held an ice sickle at the girl's throat.**

"She's such a coward," Piper said. She gave Leo a glare; he didn't even attempt to comment.

"**Hurt my child and I will see you suffer in Tartarus for eternity," Hecate threatened.**

**Prometheus tried to slip away, but stopped when a celestial bronze dagger stood in his way, but the dagger wasn't alone, it was held by a certain ticked off daughter of Athena. Beside her was an equally incensed son of Hades.**

Annabeth smiled. She was going to get her revenge on that Titan.

"**You're not going anywhere you snake," Annabeth spat.**

**Prometheus turned to run, but a group of skeleton warriors erupted from the ground around him. They held onto the Titan tightly. "Let me go," he yelled, but the skeletons didn't move.**

"Way to go Dead Boy," Thalia said. That earned a grin from the son of Hades. Annabeth smiled; she was glad that Nico got over his issues.

"**You're going to suffer for what you've done," Annabeth said. She gave Nico a slight nod. A black vortex appeared behind him.**

"**What is this?" Prometheus yelled.**

"**A one way ticket to Hell," Nico replied. The skeletons pulled him toward the vortex. Prometheus screamed in horror before he was pulled through the vortex to the punishment that awaited him.**

Thalia rolled her eyes. "So dramatic," she said. Nico smiled mischievously.

**Khione backed up to flee, but a dagger sailed through the air slicing a gash in her hand. She dropped Lou Ellen to the ground. Nico grabbed the girl and shadow travelled her to safety. Hecate and Annabeth stood before the goddess of the ice and snow. **

"**You can't hurt me; I'm a goddess," Khione yelled.**

"**I can't, but I believe my lady here can," Annabeth said before she stepped away from the goddess of magic and the crossroads.**

**Hecate chanted a spell as she moved her hand in unison. A ring of fire erupted around Khione. The goddess tried to put out the flames, but her powers were useless.**

"**Your powers won't work on hellfire," Hecate said. Khion shook with fear. "Now to end this." Hecate chanted once more. The flames began to spin around the goddess until tendrils of fire reached out and grabbed Khione. The goddess of the snow screamed in agony as her skin burned before the tendrils pushed her through the flaming vortex and to the realm of Tartarus for her eternal punishment. Hecate sighed before her daughter ran into her arms. Hecate smiled as she held her daughter in a warm embrace. She smiled at Annabeth and Nico. The two demigods nodded.**

* * *

Jason sighed. "Now to the Cave of Gaea," he read.

**Percy stood before the cave with the Big Three and their children at his side. The ground began to shake violently. Percy fell to his knees along with the others. A sudden flash of light in the cave drew Percy's attention. He could feel the power stirring below his feet, deep down in the cave. "Everyone get back. Gaea is awake," Percy yelled.**

**The gods and demigods ran down the hill. Many of the gods flashed out with their children in tow. Only the big three and their children continued to run. They ran to the bottom of the hill before the entire cave and the mountain above it collapsed into the earth. The ground shook and they all thought it was the end of the world.**

"The volcano, it's erupting," Leo yelled.

"Don't panic Repair Boy, it's just a book," Piper admonished.

Leo frowned. "A book about our future or lack thereof," he replied.

**A few moments later the ground stopped shaking. A large cloud of dust and debris hung in the air. Percy and the others rose to their feet. The watched as something moved inside the cloud.**

**Suddenly, a dark skinned woman stepped out of the cloud. Her skin was the color of mud and her eyes glowed fluorescent green. She had dark brown hair and wore forest green clothes like a tree nymph. She was nine feet tall and her body radiated power. A green aura of energy surrounded her body.**

**"Gaea," Zeus said as he looked at the primordial goddess before him.**

**She frowned at the sight of the King of Olympus. "You have lost Olympians," she said. She looked down at Percy and sneered. "My powers are nearly complete."**

"Nearly complete means it isn't over," Athena said.

**The cloud of debris settled behind her. It gave Percy his first glimpse at the mountain behind her or where the mountain used to be. In place of the mountain was a giant hole that looked like it would lead to the center of the earth. Steam poured out of the hole and bathed the valley in immense heat.**

**Percy wiped his brow as the sweat began to run down his face. Gaea stood on the edge of the precipice with her eyes closed; Percy could feel her power growing. Percy stepped up to Zeus and whispered, "We need to attack her all at once. If we can drive her into that hole before her power peaks it may be enough to defeat her. She will lose so much power that it will be several millennia before she could rise again," Percy said.**

**"How do you know?" Zeus asked.**

**"I can feel the vibration from the pit, it's full of lava. If her body in its current state hits that lava it will destroy her body, but of course she is immortal, so she will reform eventually," Percy said as he looked to his father for confirmation.**

**"Percy's right, that hole is what we need," Poseidon said. He looked at his brothers worriedly. "Are we powerful enough to defeat her?"**

Athena smiled. The idea held merit, but could they pull it off?

**Percy smiled at his father's question. "If we work together, we should be able to do it," Percy said.**

**"How?' Hades asked.**

**Percy looked at Jason and Thalia. "Do you remember what we did when we faced Polybotes and his army at the beach?" Percy asked. Thalia and Jason nodded. Percy turned toward his father and uncles. "Jason, Thalia and Zeus on the right, hold hands. Bianca, Nico and Hades on the left, hold hands as well. "Lastly, dad, you and I will hold hands in the middle. I will hold Thalia's hand, while you hold Bianca's. We need to focus all of our power together."**

**"Why are you and Poseidon in the middle?" Zeus asked.**

"No time to be prideful father," Athena said. Zeus blushed before he nodded.

**"We are the center block or the centerpiece. We have powers of water, earth and air. We are the earth shaker, the storm bringer and the master of water. We will focus the power," Percy explained. "Does everyone understand?" The others all nodded.**

Hestia and Styx wore proud smiles. They knew the true power of Poseidon and Percy. They could do this.

**Percy and Poseidon stood in the middle holding hands. The lord of dead and his children held hands; Bianca held Poseidon's hand to form the connection. Zeus and his children held hands, Thalia held Percy's hand to finish the connection. "Now focus on your element, on your domain," Poseidon instructed.**

**Zeus and his children focused on the sky as the winds and rain began to fall. Lightning struck down from the heavens and scorched the ground at Gaea's feet. The goddess didn't move as she concentrated on her powers, but time was running out.**

**Hades and his children focused on the earth, on the underground. The ground began to rise around Gaea's feet.**

**Percy and Poseidon concentrated on the rain and the water vapor in the air. They focused on the groundwater in the earth and the water in the lakes and streams around them. They stretched out and felt the powers of the others. They stretched their control until they felt the additional power over the earth and the sky. They concentrated that energy into one powerful strike and let the power build around them.**

**Gaea stood on the precipice; she could feel her power grow. However, she could feel another power grow around her. At first she thought it was just a residual force or echo of her power, but now she knew it wasn't. She opened her eyes to find the source of the power. She looked and saw the big three gods and their children. They glowed with power. She could feel the power of earth, sky and water working together. She focused a blast of energy in her hands. She looked back at the gods and their children, but it was too late. A shockwave of rain, water and wind hit her head on. Her feet planted into the ground as her feet turned to roots in the soil. She tried to hold on, but the power against her was immense. She looked back at the gods one more time, and then it hit her. The ground shook before a terrible shockwave rolled across the valley. The soil and loose rock rolled like a tidal wave of earth. The wave hit the primordial goddess breaking her connection to the soil and earth below her feet. She fell over the side of the precipice and down thousands of feet toward the searing lava below.**

**Percy and the others opened their eyes before they fell to their knees; they were exhausted from their ordeal. The storm above them began to clear and the earth stopped shaking. Percy looked toward the location where Gaea had stood. She was no longer there. Percy sighed at the sight. "To storm or fire, the world must fall," Percy said. The others looked at him curiously. "Gaea is the goddess of the earth; the goddess of the world. She fell because of the storm, but she was defeated because of the fire."**

Athena smiled, so that is what the prophecy meant. She smiled at Poseidon. He returned the gesture. The sounds of clapping and congratulations echoed around the throne room. Gaea was defeated for at least a millennia or two.

"That's the end of the chapter, it looks like one more to go," Jason said. "Who'd like to finish it?"

**_AN: The battle is won and one last chapter to go, so stay tuned._**


	54. Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul

Chapter 54: Finale

**Third Person POV**

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – One year prior to the Lightning Thief_

"I guess it's best for the Romans to finish the story. I'll read little brother," Mars said. He snapped his fingers and the book appeared in his hands.

"The Future," Mars read.

"Let's hope it's a good one," Leo said. Piper smiled at him. Leo was happy for once that he wasn't hit.

**It was late evening the day after the final battle. The gods had closed the opening to the precipice, which was Gaea's resting place. With her defeat the thermal pools, hot springs and geysers had cooled and stopped exploding. Yellowstone was still beautiful in a rugged sort of way, but it was no longer boiling under the surface.**

Annabeth sighed. "I guess there'll be less tourists there now," she said.

**Percy sat on a rock with a pad of paper in his lap and a real pen in his hand. He was writing the speech that he would give tomorrow morning before the Roman and Greeks left to go their separate ways. Percy knew this was the greatest speech he would ever give in his life. It would be a new start, a new life for most demigods. It would hopefully start the path to unification between the Romans and the Greeks; a start that would hopefully make the lives of demigods better.**

"He'll need one heckuva speech," Hermes exclaimed.

"Heckuva is not a word," Athena said.

"You just said it," Apollo pointed out. Athena rolled her eyes. Poseidon gave her a mischievous smirk.

**Percy's thoughts drifted back to yesterday, the day after the battle. It had been spent mourning those that died and healing the injured. That evening after everything had been settled Percy had requested the gods and his friends, both Roman and Greek to meet him in the command tent. Chiron and Lupa had joined them as well. Percy had explained to them the plan he had developed over the past several days, as Athena put it, a plan worthy of one of her children. Percy had given her a thankful smile before he continued with his plan. The gods and demigods spent the rest of that evening and into the next morning working with Percy on his plan.**

**That left the evening for Percy to work on his speech. He finished the last sentence and closed the notebook before he heard familiar footsteps in the distance. The person came closer; Percy smiled as he smelt lemons in the air. "Hey Wisegirl," he said.**

**Annabeth plopped down beside him before she grabbed the notebook. Percy didn't even try to stop her. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked.**

Sally shifted in her mother's arms. Her pale green eyes opened. "Hello there," Annabeth said.

"Mommy," Sally said as she hugged her teenage mother. Annabeth smiled at her future-daughter. Athena watched her daughter and granddaughter happily. She hoped to hear more about this future.

**Percy nodded. Annabeth opened the notebook and read the speech carefully. Percy had written it in ancient Greek. 'What do you think?" Percy asked.**

**Annabeth closed the notebook; a beautiful smile stretched across her face. "It's perfect," she said.**

**Percy chuckled at the compliment. "I doubt its perfect, but I hope it will be enough," he said.**

**"Don't sell yourself short. The words aren't everything; the delivery is important too," Annabeth insisted.**

**Percy nodded. "What about the speaker?" he questioned.**

**"He is the most important part," she said before she laced her arm through his. She leaned her head on his shoulder.**

Nico and Thalia both faked puking. Rachel rolled her eyes at the two demigods.

**The two demigods sat on the rock until the moon was high in the sky.**

**"I thought I'd find you two out here," a female voice rang out in the night air.**

**Percy and Annabeth turned to see Rachel. Her red hair was in pony tail and her emerald green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Hey RED, we're just talking," Percy said.**

Rachel and Annabeth exchanged worried looks.

**"Well, that's too bad. I thought I could embarrass you by catching you in a lip lock," Rachel said before she began to laugh.**

**Annabeth's face turned red. "I think you should keep your day job. You're a lousy comedian," Percy quipped.**

Rachel smiled at the comment. "I'll keep that in mind Wise Girl," she said. That earned a glare from the daughter of Athena.

**Rachel rolled her eyes. "Everyone is a critic," she replied.**

**By now Annabeth had pulled out of Percy's embrace and stood between him and Rachel. Rachel looked at her friend nervously. "Rachel, I need to tell you something," Annabeth said.**

**Rachel looked at Percy. He wore a wry smile. He gave her a slight nod. "What is it?" Rachel asked warily.**

**Annabeth's grey eyes looked silver in the moonlight, but they weren't intense like usual. No, her eyes were sad and guilty. "I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating. I'm sorry that I got mad," she apologized.**

Rachel smiled at her friend. "No worries," she said.

**Rachel stood there shocked. It wasn't every day that the daughter of Athena said she was sorry. After she recovered from the shock, a broad smile stretched across the Oracle's face. "You're forgiven," Rachel said before she stepped up to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "We all make mistakes, even the great daughter of Athena."**

Annabeth smiled at her friend. "Don't call me great," she protested.

"How about exceptional?" Thalia asked.

"Stupendous," Nico said.

"How about beautiful?" a voice said from the door to the throne room.

All heads turned toward the door to the throne room. Styx smiled; she knew the Fates would bring him soon enough. A young man of seventeen stood in the doorway. His raven black hair was shorter than normal, but only by an inch or less. He wore a purple shirt and jeans with black Converse. His bright sea green eyes were glued to the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth stood up with her daughter at her side. Sally looked in wonder at the boy before her. She knew it was her daddy, but she never really expected him to look so young. He was a boy and not the man that she remembered from her time.

"Daddy," Sally yelled before she ran toward him. He mouthed the word back to Annabeth. The daughter of Athena smiled warmly at her boyfriend's surprised expression. Percy scooped up the little girl in his arms. Sally clung to his neck before she began to cry. Percy hugged her tightly and whispered words of comfort to her. He pulled her back and stared into her pale green eyes. When he looked into her eyes something clicked in his mind. He knew that this little girl was his and more importantly his and Annabeth's.

Annabeth saw the look in Percy's eyes. It was her turn to run. She ran toward him and Percy hugged her tightly, but was careful not to squish Sally in the process. Annabeth cried into his shirt. Percy was shocked to see his Wise Girl cry.

"It's okay Bethy, I'm here now," he said. Annabeth grinned at the name he had for her. It had been so long since she'd heard it.

"I missed you so much Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

Percy pulled her into a kiss. Sally giggled at the sight. "Daddy eats Mommy's face," she said. That earned a round of laughter from Thalia and the other demigods.

Poseidon and Athena both smiled happily at the sight of the family before them. Aphrodite cried into her husband's shoulder. She was so happy that her favorite couple was reunited.

Zeus cleared his throat. Percy and Annabeth separated, but Percy kept a tight grip on her hand. Sally smiled at her mom and dad. "Percy Jackson, you've finally joined us," Zeus said.

"I know sir, it was about time," Percy replied. Zeus nodded.

Percy and his family walked to the gods and demigods. His eyes lit up at the sight of Lady Styx and Poseidon. "Mom" Styx pulled her son into a warm embrace.

"I'm so proud of you son," Styx said.

Percy pulled out of the hug. "Thanks mom," he said.

Percy walked to Poseidon and hugged his dad. "Good to see you dad," he said. Poseidon held him tightly.

"I love you son," Poseidon said. It earned a surprised look from Percy before he said, "I love you too."

Percy walked over to hug Thalia, Rachel and Nico. He shook hands with Jason, Piper and Leo.

Percy, Annabeth and Sally took their seats between Nico and Thalia. Percy held Annabeth's hand while he held Sally with his other arm.

Mars smiled before he cleared his throat. "Are we ready to continue?" he asked.

"We're ready," Zeus said.

**They pulled apart. Annabeth gave her friend a wide grin. Percy stood back and watched his girlfriend and friend make amends. He wished the Romans and Greeks could do the same.**

**"Before this gets more awkward for me, I'll think I'm off to my tent," Percy said as he walked off leaving the two teenage girls to watch him. He turned around and smiled at the surprised looks on the faces of the two young women. "Goodnight"**

Percy laughed. Annabeth and Rachel both shook their heads in mock annoyance.

* * *

"The next morning" Mars read.

**The camp had been packed; the two sets of demigods were ready to leave. Percy would go back to Castra Semideus along with Jason, Piper, Alex and Gwen. Annabeth would go back to Camp Half Blood with the Greeks along with Nico, Leo and Rachel. However, both camps were assembled in a make shift amphitheater that the gods had created. It wasn't quite a celebration; therefore all the demigods were interested in why they were there.**

"Why are you going back?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed. "They'll need some help before my plan can proceed," Percy said. Annabeth wanted to question him further, but she didn't

**The gods sat on thrones off to the side of the amphitheater. In the center where usually a play or a concert would take place was just a small field large enough for only a few people.**

**Percy stood backstage. He wore simple clothes; a blue shirt and jeans. His hair had grown longer over the quest, but it was still much shorter than it had been during his Camp Half Blood days. He found that he preferred it at this length; it kept the hair out of his eyes and Annabeth said it allowed people to see the depth of emotion within them. Percy smiled; Annabeth had always gotten on him about his hair covering his eyes.**

Annabeth touched Percy's hair. "I like it this length."

**Percy looked down at the paper in his hands. It was the speech he wrote last night. He gave a silent prayer to his father and to his mother. He knew his father was there, but he wished that Sally or Styx would be there as well.**

"I'll always be with you son," Styx said. Percy smiled at his mother's words.

**He stepped out onto the field. He looked into the audience at the faces of the Roman and Greek demigods; some were familiar and others he hadn't met yet. He promised that he would make an effort to meet all of them.**

**Percy cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming this morning. The last few days have been hard on everyone. Many of our fellow demigods lost their lives in this war, many here on this battlefield," Percy said.**

The gods were sad to hear about the deaths. They were happy that some of their favorite children had been returned to them, but they were still sad over the other losses. It would always be the price of war.

**Percy wanted to walk around, but this wasn't the time for that. He wasn't talking about an upcoming battle; today, he would talk about the future.**

**"However, I'm not here to talk about their sacrifice. Many speeches were given at the memorial service and in future services at the camps. Today, I'm here to discuss the future," Percy said.**

**He looked around the amphitheater. All eyes were glued to him. He could see the smiling faces of his friends and the curious stares from the others.**

**"This war has given us an opportunity. We have the opportunity to put aside our petty differences. An opportunity for all of us to forget the past conflicts and mistrust."**

Zeus's face was stoic; he didn't reveal his emotions, but inside he hoped for the best.

**Percy stopped and stared at the demigods before him. He could see some of them whispering to each other, while others kept their eyes on him.**

**"As you have heard, I am a child of Rome and Greece. A son of Poseidon and Neptune; they're others like me, some of you know them. We are the bridges between the two camps. Let us be that bridge."**

Athena smiled at the use of the metaphor, maybe he could pull it off.

**Percy put away the paper. It wasn't the time to read a speech. It was time to speak from the heart.**

Annabeth looked at him strangely. Percy smiled. "It's time to talk from the heart," he said.

**"We are so much stronger together than apart. We may have our differences, but this country was founded on those principals. Our differences may cause strife and heartache, but in the end they make us stronger. When we work through the tough times, we grow stronger and the stronger we are the better prepared we are for conflict."**

**Everyone had stopped whispering by now. Percy could tell it was a good sign.**

**"A demigod's life isn't easy, but our parents have given us an opportunity to make our lives better. They have seen the sense in a unification of Greek and Roman. Therefore, I propose that we work toward that dream and make it a reality."**

**Percy looked at Lord Hephaestus and his father. "Lord Hephaestus has graced us with a gift, an island in the center of the Sea of Monsters. It has a large mountain in the center that houses one of his forges, but it is also a beautiful place with sufficient space and resources to grow. On this island I propose to create a Legion camp and a city; a city for demigods."**

The throne room was silent. They all knew that this would be his plan, but to actually hear it made it more real. The demigods in the room all smiled at the thought. The gods would reserve their judgment for later, but they were all hopeful.

**The demigods began to whisper louder as they spoke to each other about a city for demigods and the idea of the island.**

**"Castra Semideus and Camp Half Blood will remain open. They will serve as a place to train satyrs or fauns to find the children of the gods. A new floor will be added to Olympus just below the six hundredth one. This will be a place where demigods will go once they have been found. The Argo II and its sister ships will ferry them to the island."**

**Reyna raised her hand. Percy pointed toward her. "Why a city?" she asked.**

**Percy smiled at the question. "The children of the gods will serve in the Legion camp on the island and in the small navy we'll create. They will protect our new home. The city will be a safe haven for all demigods. It will be a place where they can grow and learn and start families. It will allow demigods to grow old and have children and grandchildren. For the first time ever, demigods will have the chance to have a long and productive life."**

**Reyna sat in her seat with her fellow Romans behind her. She looked over at Lupa. The Mother of Rome smiled a true happy smile. Reyna raised her hand again. Percy nodded. "You have my support Consul," she said.**

**"Thank you Reyna," Percy said. The other Romans all nodded in agreement.**

Athena smiled at the thought of her Roman daughter.

**"What about the Greeks?" Alex asked as he stood up.**

**Percy looked at Annabeth. He knew where she stood and so did everyone else.**

**Nico and Thalia stood, side by side. "You have my support," Nico added.**

**"I agree," Thalia confirmed.**

Percy smiled at his two cousins.

**Chiron smiled at the two demigods. He looked over at Lupa and gave her an encouraging nod.**

**"You have my support Consul," Lupa said.**

**Chiron was in his Centaur form. "You have mine as well," he agreed.**

**All the other campers nodded and grinned. Percy began to pace in front of the group. Everyone followed him. "We have much to do. Romans, I will accompany you to camp, while our Greek friends prepare as well. I thank all of you for your support. Now, you're all dismissed and may the gods be with us in this endeavor," Percy said.**

"Here comes leader mode," Leo said. Piper smiled and Jason shook his head at his best friend's words.

**Thunder boomed overheard. The demigods looked toward the gods. Zeus rose from his temporary throne. He was shocked at first that Percy had pulled it off. He hoped that the boy could complete the task, but something in the back of his mind told him that Percy could do it. He couldn't believe he was about to do this and he hated to admit that he learned something from Percy. He learned that the gods must treat their children with respect, if they expect it to be returned. "The gods are with you children. All hail the demigods," Zeus exclaimed. The other gods rose and cheered. The demigods rose as well and cheered for their parents.**

Zeus stood from his throne along with his two brothers. He looked at both of them. They gave him a supportive nod. "All hail the demigods," Zeus said. The other gods stood and echoed their words. The demigods present all smiled.

Percy stood and bowed before the King of the gods. "For Olympus," he yelled as he held his daughter in his arms. Sally raised her arm in the air and repeated her father's words.

The group settled back down in their seats.

**Percy's smile was the biggest. His dream was coming true and he swore on the River Styx that he would do everything in his power to see it complete.**

Three bright lights appeared in the center of the throne room. The three Fates appeared. Everyone bowed to them.

"We are here to remind you not to change the future. Now you know the reason why. Without the events of the other books there would never be this opportunity; this chance to unite the demigods, thereby creating a better life for all. We leave you with this last gift an epilogue to the story. A few pages appeared in Mars's hands. The Fates disappeared with one bright burst of light.

* * *

"Epilogue," Mars read. "On the island of New Greece."

"Hey, I like that name," Leo said.

**Percy sat in the courtyard of his villa in the City of New Rome. He wore a simple blue shirt and faded blue jeans. He wore leather sandals and his black hair was cut short, but not too short. He looked down over the city that his wife Annabeth had designed. Ten years had passed since the final battle against Gaea. The City of New Rome and the Island of New Greece stood as a beacon of hope to demigods around the world. Percy looked down passed the marble temples and shrines that sat on the new Acropolis that looked down over the city below.**

"Sounds incredible," Annabeth said.

Percy looked at Sally. "Is this the time period where you're from?" he asked.

Sally smiled before nodding.

**The City of New Rome consisted of modern buildings made of a mix of mortal steel, celestial bronze and imperial gold. However, Annabeth insisted that there also be buildings made of marble and stone in the styles of ancient Greece and Rome.**

"You always had a thing for tradition," Percy said.

Annabeth grinned. "I like the old ways as well as the new," she said.

**"Daddy," a little girl yelled as she ran towards Percy. The girl was no older than four years old; she had blonde hair with princess curls, but her eyes were a pale green, like a mix of sea green and grey. She ran into the courtyard wearing a blue summer dress. Percy stood up immediately before he crouched down to pick-up the little girl.**

**"Hey Bug, how are you?" he asked.**

Sally giggled at the name her father called her.

**The little girl smiled at her daddy with pearly white teeth. "Mommy and I went to the library and we saw Grammy Athena," she said.**

"Grammy," Apollo said barely holding in his laughter. Athena glared at him before Artemis smacked him in the back of the head.

Athena smirked. "Thank you sister," she said. Artemis nodded.

**Percy smiled at the name Grammy. He couldn't believe that the goddess allowed herself to be called Grammy. "Did you have fun?" Percy asked.**

**"Yes, Grammy told me to tell you hello and that you better be good to mommy and I," the little girl said. Percy smiled at Athena's warning. She always told him that even though he was on good terms with the goddess.**

**"Sally Minerva Jackson, where are you?" Annabeth yelled as she stepped into the courtyard.**

**"Mommy," Sally said as she turned to look at her mother. "I told Daddy about the library."**

**Annabeth stood just a few feet away from her husband and daughter. She wore a pair of grey jeans and a sea green blouse. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Don't run off on me like that again young lady," Annabeth scolded.**

Thalia grinned. "You're such a good mommy," Thalia said.

"She is, isn't she Aunty Thals," Sally said.

Nico chuckled. "Aunty Thals," he repeated mockingly.

Rachel hit Nico over the head. "Shu-up Uncle Nic," she said playfully.

**Sally lowered her head and pouted before Percy placed her back on the ground. Sally walked over to her mother slowly with a sad expression on her face. She looked up at her mother. Her pale green eyes were sad and she wore a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry Mommy," she said.**

**Annabeth looked down at her daughter sternly, but when she looked into those sad pale green eyes her heart broke. She reached down and picked her daughter up and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Sweety," she said.**

Percy grinned at Annabeth. "Such the softy," he said. Annabeth blushed.

**Percy smiled at his two girls. Annabeth was always a push over for his daughter's big sad eyes. Percy cleared his throat after a few seconds. "Do I get a hug too?" Percy asked playfully.**

**Annabeth and Sally looked back at him curiously. "I already hugged you Daddy," Sally replied. Annabeth had to stifle her laugh.**

**Percy smiled at his daughter. "I was talking about your Mommy," he clarified. His green eyes sparkled with amusement.**

**Sally smiled. "Oh," she replied.**

**Percy walked up to the two and wrapped his arms around them in a warm embrace. Sally giggled because she was squished between.**

**"I'm squished Daddy," Sally squeaked.**

"So cute," Aphrodite said before she began to cry again.

**Percy pulled out of the hug before he straightened his daughter's dress. He touched her on the nose and said. "Now you're all better," he said. Sally giggled as he touched her nose.**

**Annabeth grinned at Percy. She couldn't get over how great a father he was among so many other things. "We saw my mom at the library," Annabeth said.**

**Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "I heard you saw _Grammy_," he said mischievously.**

Athena glared at Percy, but he didn't notice because he was watching Sally.

**Annabeth chuckled. "She only likes it when Sally calls her that," she warned.**

**Percy laughed. "I'll take my chances," Percy replied.**

**"What are you doing home so early? I thought you'd still be at the Assembly Hall." Annabeth asked.**

**"Jason and Reyna didn't need me. The two Praetors are doing a fine job running the government and the legion," Percy explained.**

Piper glared at Jason. Jason's face paled.

**"How's Piper doing?" Annabeth asked.**

**"Jason said that she's about six months along now. I never seen him so excited," Percy replied.**

**"Well, it's their first child, so they should be excited," Annabeth said. "Sally, I need to go to the office. Can you stay with Daddy for the rest of the afternoon?"**

Piper's face paled as Jason's morphed into a mischievous grin. Zeus sat on his throne and smiled. He was going to be a grandfather.

**Sally looked at her mother and grinned. It was the same crooked grin that Percy wore on his face. "Yes Mommy," she replied. Sally turned to Percy before her grin widened. "We'll have so much fun Daddy."**

**Percy plucked his daughter from Annabeth's arms and swung her around in the air. The little girl giggled the faster Percy spun her around. He stopped and Annabeth laughed at the strange face her daughter wore. Percy leaned towards his wife and kissed her tenderly.**

**When Percy and Annabeth pulled out of the kiss, Sally looked at them in disgust. "Icky kisses," she said with a scrunched up face.**

**Percy laughed at his daughter. "Wait till you're older; you'll like kisses then," Percy explained.**

Aphrodite grinned at the idea of influencing the girl's love life.

**"How old Daddy?" Sally asked curiously.**

**Percy looked at his wife. Annabeth gave him a knowing stare. Percy looked at his daughter with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Not until you're thirty," Percy said protectively. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her husband.**

Athena and Poseidon both smiled at the response. They both liked that Percy was an overprotective dad.

**"I'm going, be good both of you, love you," Annabeth said before she left the courtyard.**

**"Bye Mommy," Sally yelled as Percy waved to his wife.**

**When Annabeth was gone Percy placed his daughter on the ground. The two walked to the lounge chair and sat down.**

**"Daddy, can you tell me the story again?" Sally asked.**

**Percy smiled at his daughter. "Which story?" he asked.**

**Sally placed her hand on her chin as she thought about the story she wanted to hear about. "The story about the hero and the leader," she replied.**

Styx grinned. "The story of her father," she said.

**Percy smiled at his daughter's name for the story. "The hero's story starts when he was twelve years old. He was at a school called Yancy Academy. It was his first year at the school because he had never made it passed one year in the same school. He had bad luck and could never stay in the same school. However, his luck was about to change," Percy said before he continued the story.**

**Annabeth had forgotten her purse and walked back into the courtyard. She stopped when she saw Percy and their daughter sitting together. She listened closely and smiled as she heard him tell her about the start of his adventures, no the start of their adventures together.**

**Annabeth grabbed her purse and walked out of the courtyard. She stopped at the door to their house and looked back towards the courtyard where her family sat. She smiled at the thought of them. "Seaweed Brain, you'll always be the hero and the leader," she said before she stepped out the door and into the new world they created.**

"That's the end," Mars said. Everyone in the room wore happy smiles.

Hera stood. "I would like to propose a motion," she said.

"What is the motion my dear?" Zeus asked.

Hera smiled. "I make a motion not to change the future based on the books. We have more to lose than to gain from it," she said.

"Do I hear a second?" Zeus asked.

Hermes stood. He cleared his throat. He would lose Luke, but gain him back in the end. "I second the motion," he said.

"All those in favor?" Zeus asked. All the gods raised their hands. "Motion passes; meeting adjourned.

The gods left except for Poseidon, Athena, and Styx. The demigods left, except for Nico, Percy, Annabeth and their daughter.

Styx stepped forward. "We need to return," Styx said as she motioned toward Sally.

Percy looked at the girl in his arms sadly. "I don't want to go," Sally said.

Styx frowned. "You will see your parents soon. Be a big girl for me," Styx said. Sally nodded. She hugged her father and then her mother. She hugged Poseidon and then Athena. Styx picked up the little girl. "We shall see you in the future." The two disappeared into a golden light.

Suddenly, a vortex of light appeared a few feet from Percy and the others.

Nico looked at it sadly. "Perce, that's our ride back to the future," he said.

Percy nodded. Percy hugged his dad and he was shocked when Athena hugged him.

Percy walked to Annabeth. She had tears starting to form in her eyes. "I just got you back," she said.

Percy wiped the tears out of her eyes. "We'll be together soon," he replied. He kissed her tenderly. "Remember, the future may look dark, but we know the truth. The future looks bright as long as we stay true to ourselves."

"Who said that?" Athena asked not knowing where he got the quote from.

Percy grinned his crooked grin. "Perseus Scipio Marcellus Jackson," he said before he and Nico stepped into the vortex and disappeared.

_**AN: That's the end of Readin Divided Soul, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I promise I will get back to my other two stories, so stay tuned for more. I wish to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. You all make me want to continue writing. Goodbye for now from the land beyond the gods, Alaska.**_


End file.
